DIOSES RUSOS
by Anyanka Khushrenada
Summary: La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado... ultimos episodios!... gracias por esperar. y espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Caliente y Frío

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Basado en Beyblade: G-Rev.

By: Anyanka Khushrenada

_Al fin!...ya era hora que subiera este fic, je,je,je... sé que me tardé una infinidad, pero heme aquí con el fic prometido de Yuriy y Kai, espero que esta primera entrega sea de su agrado, y me dejen reviews, dependiendo de las respuestas que reciba, subiré el siguiente episodio, de antemano:_ _GRACIAS POR LEER!_

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA**

**GabZ**

**Tips: ** **Yuriy** Tala 

**Hitoshi** Hiro

**Rangos de Inteligencia. (IQ)**

(70-90) (con problemas de deficiencia mental)

(91-99) Rango normal.

(100-105) Inteligencia Normal superior.

(106-150) Inteligencia Superior.

(151...) Súper dotados. (n/a: aquí estoy yo...ja,ja,ja XD, ¡sin comentarios!)

(n/a: Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron a mi, si esta mal...Gomen Nasai)

"**Caliente y Frío"**

(Episodio 01)

La abadía permanece tranquila, son pocos los estudiantes que se pasean por los largos pasillos, dado que las clases están a punto de dar inicio, hay poca actividad.

La nieve cae silenciosamente de un maravilloso cielo, mientras que en uno de los grandes balcones esta un joven de cabellera pelirroja parece pensativo, con una mano en su barbilla, su mirada es distante, mientras que su cabello se mueve al compás del viento, mira un punto muerto en la nada, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Las jóvenes mujeres que pasan cerca de él, no pueden evitar brindarle una estudiada con sus miradas, detallando lo hermoso que es, su delgado pero firme cuerpo y sus radiantes ojos azules, tan azules como el profundo mar, sin olvidar su cabello de fuego, que lo hace ver aún más bello de lo inusual.

Pequeños suspiros salen de dos chicas que lo miran de lejos, ya que temen acercársele, siendo un joven muy volátil, cambiando de temperamento, nunca se sabe si esta molesto o no, ya que siempre anda con una seriedad sobre su rostro.

Es uno de los chicos modelos de la abadía, con un coeficiente intelectual que asombraría a cualquiera, dándole el fabuloso privilegio de no hacer ningún tipo de amistades, al tal grado de no hablarle a nadie, excepto a aquellos que tengan su mismo nivel intelectual.

El hermoso pelirrojo, es abruptamente interrumpido en sus meditaciones cuando es abrazado por detrás, seguido de un cálido beso en su cuello.

-.¿Desde cuando estas aquí?... te he buscado como loco.

Le inquirió el chico de ojos lavanda y cabello platinado, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en su hombro.

-Bryan... No hagas eso.

Le contestó molesto, mientras deshacía el abrazo con fastidio, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el otro muchacho, que no le había gustado mucho que digamos la reacción de su amigo.

-.¿Qué pasa Yuriy? –preguntó– ¿Pareces molesto?

-¡¿Te lo parezco! –inquirió con sarcasmo–

-Aún sigues molesto por lo de la otra noche.

Los ojos de Yuriy parecieron estallar en furia, y se volvieron más azules que nunca.

-¡Escúchame una cosa! –estalló enojado mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa– ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma o te mataré!...

-Vamos... –sonrió– No sé porque estas tan enojado...si yo sé que realmente lo disfrutaste... o me vas a decir que no.

-¡Desgraciado!... no digas estupideces...si ni siquiera me dejabas respirar.

-Lo habría hecho si te hubieras dejado besar bien.

-¡Nadie me besa a la fuerza!... menos alguien tan insignificante como tú.

Bryan sonrió con sarcasmo...

-Eres bello Yuriy... –pasó su lengua por sus labios– y sabes delicioso...

-¡Imbécil!... jamás permitiré que nadie... ¡me escuchaste!... nadie me vuelva a besar sin mi consentimiento... y ya me voy a vengar de ti.

Diciendo esto lo soltó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar totalmente enojado, mientras que el peliplateado se quedaba con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Eres mío Yuriy...no dejare que nadie además que yo... pruebe tus deliciosos labios...ese sabor embriagante solo será para mi...

Y él se alejó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

En la oficina del director de la abadía, un hombre ya entrado en años, revisaba minuciosamente los expedientes de los alumnos nuevos, sus ojos lavanda no perdían detalle de los datos de uno de los chicos, mientras leía atentamente sus datos personales.

**Nombre:** Elric, Brooklyn

**Nacionalidad:** Alemana

**Edad:** 17 años.

**I.Q.:** 196

(n/a: como se dieron cuenta todos estos datos me los invente...no se de donde es Brooklyn, porque no existen paginas decentes que den información del pelirrojo.)

Boris se quedó totalmente sorprendido con el coeficiente de ese muchacho, no había duda que ese año iban a venir chicos por demás inteligentes a la abadía, y eso era bueno significaba muchas ganancias para él, ya que podría inscribirlos en prestigiosos concursos de inteligencia, en donde sin duda traerían los trofeos a casa, y que mejor casa que la abadía.

Sin más tomó el expediente de otro chico, y se sorprendió también del grado de inteligencia de otro chico.

-No cabe duda Voltaire me ha enviado este año, chicos con coeficientes elevados, y ahora, hasta el fin, tengo el privilegio, de que Kai este en mis salones de clase.

**Nombre:** Hiwatari, Kai

**Nacionalidad:** Ruso-Japonesa.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**I.Q.:** 198

-¡Santo cielo! –gritó totalmente sorprendido–

Mientras volvía a releer el coeficiente intelectual del muchacho, era increíble, nunca había visto nada igual, era más que obvio que tenerlo en su abadía le iba a servir de mucho, dándole aún más prestigio que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Ni incluso su hijo Yuriy tenía tanto coeficiente, con mucho nerviosismo buscó otro expediente.

**Nombre:** Ivanov, Yuriy

**Nacionalidad:** Rusa

**Edad:** 17 años.

**I.Q.:** 195

Sonrió para si mismo...

-Esto no le va a caer mucho en gracia a mi pequeño genio.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, el hombre levanta la vista y se encuentra a una joven mujer, de cabellos rojos y ojos intensamente azules.

-¡Buenos días Boris! –canturrió alegremente–

-.¿Qué se te ofrece Annika?

-Ah! –hizo un puchero– no seas así...he venido a hacerte un poco amena la tarde.

-Imagino que perdiste de vista a Yuriy.. –le inquirió bajando la vista y regresándola a los documentos–

-Hmmfff –bufó ella mientras se sentaba frente a Boris– No sé cual es su problema, me ha evitado toda la semana.

-No creo que a Yuriy le haga mucha gracia que digamos el hecho de que quieras que tenga relaciones sexuales ya...

-.¿Qué tiene de malo?... ya tiene edad, y eso te corresponde a ti...

-... –prefirió no responder a eso–

-Si, porque ya tiene 17 años, ya es hora de que pierda su virginidad, no?

-.¿Y tú crees que no la perdido ya?

-Uh?... ¿a que te refieres?

-Me extraña Ann, sabes que es un adolescente, muy atractivo, y extremadamente deseado entre todos los estudiantes tanto hombres como mujeres... imagino que ya perdió su virginidad...de eso no te preocupes.

-.¿Qué...Qué quieres decir con eso?

-.¿Con qué? –levantó la vista para mirarle–

-Con eso de que tanto hombres como mujeres.

-Mira Ann, tú lo escuchaste... él fue claro con respecto a sus gustos sexuales.

-No, nada de eso... –se levantó exaltada– Mi bebé no va a ser ningún Gay.

-Por favor... –él regresó a su lectura– Él tiene todo el derecho de escoger, y si él quiere a un chico como su pareja, yo lo apruebo...

-¡No! –apretaba sus puños–

-No tienes derecho a meterte en su vida.

-¡Soy su madre!

-Annika por favor... –levantó el rostro, dejando a un lado las hojas– Yuriy ya no es un bebé, déjalo hacer su vida...y...no te metas...

-Pero...

-Nada, no quiero que le arruines la vida a nuestro hijo...no lo avergüences... si tanto lo amas...no te metas en su vida.

-Porque lo amo lo haré.. y no me digas que no... –caminó hacía la puerta– Es más..ahora mismo voy a hablar con él.

-.¿Annika?

-Nos vemos después...

Salió dando un portazo...

-Buena suerte hijo... la necesitaras teniendo a la loca de tu madre tras todos tus movimientos.

Inquirió al tiempo que revisaba de nuevo los papeles...

-Bueno Kai..espero que si vengas a estudiar a nuestra abadía, serás un gran reto..para todos...especialmente para Yuriy.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

En otro lugar, hacía un hermoso día, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, mientras las nubes se movían al compás del viento, dibujando graciosas figuras en el cielo, el césped esta más verde que nunca, recostado sobre él, esta un chico descansando con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Permanece tranquilo sin importarle los gritos que se escuchan al fondo, su cabello pelirrojo se mueve rítmicamente, mientras que sus brazos están cruzados atrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole como una especie de almohada.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos, una gran mansión era el escenario de una calurosa discusión, dos personas están con los ánimos totalmente caldeados, los empleados ya acostumbrados a las discusiones entre ambos hombres no le tomaban importancia, pero esta vez era diferente.

- ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A ESO! –Gritaba totalmente enojado un joven de mirada fría–

- ¡NO ME RETES KAI! –le había inquirido molesto el hombre de mayor edad–

- NO QUIERO IR A ESA ESTÚPIDA ABADÍA... –dijo cruzándose de brazos–

- ¡Vas a ir porque yo te lo ordeno!

- No abuelo... estoy cansado que siempre me impongas las cosas...

- Tú educación es ante todo Kai... la Abadía es un lugar prestigioso en donde solo van los jóvenes con un coeficiente mayor a lo normal.

- Ya te dije... no me interesa, yo quiero ingresar a cualquier lugar... menos allí..

- No seas necio Kai... mejor ve a preparar tus maletas... partes mañana mismo...

- ¡¿Qué!... ¡no puedes hacerme esto abuelo, ¡me rehúso a ir!

- Has lo que quieras, pero ya estas inscrito, e incluso ya te asigne un compañero de habitación.

- ¡¿Qué!.. y todavía ni habitación privada eres capaz de conseguirme.

- No te quejes... el chico que te toco es uno de los más inteligentes de la clase, será un buen compañero para ti.. yo sé que tu eres mucho mejor... pero ya sabes lo que se dice.. es mejor tener a tus enemigos lo más cerca posible...

- ¡Basta abuelo!.. no me hables como si ya hubiera aceptado...

- Mira Kai... te propongo algo..

- ¿qué cosa?

- Un año... prueba un año en la Abadía, si no te gusta, te ganas un viaje gastos pagados por todo el mundo...

Kai se quedó pensando por algunos segundos, era la mejor oferta que le hubieran hecho en su vida, pero no se iba a dejar manipular así como así.

-.¿Qué me dices?

-No sé, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.

-Necesito una respuesta.

-Déjame pensarlo...

Hubo un momento de silencio...

-Mañana te digo mi respuesta.

-Como quieras... y si te interesa, el nombre del chico es Yuriy Ivanov...

-.¿Ivanov?... ¿acaso no es el mismo apellido de los dueños de la Abadía?

-Así es, él es el único hijo de Boris y Annika de Ivanov.

-Ummm... te veo mañana.

Kai comenzó a caminar para buscar la salida, en pocos segundos abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir, se giró y pronunció una ultima cosa.

-Ivanov ...eh?...

El abuelo de Kai simplemente lo miró, a lo que Kai salió.

Mientras tanto, el joven recostado en el césped comenzaba a perder la conciencia, viajando al extraño mundo de los sueños, pero eso no llegó, cuando de repente un peso sobre él, que le hizo abrir los ojos en gran sorpresa.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con dos rubíes que lo miraban con mucha seriedad, al tiempo que el chico encima de él, comenzaba con una deliciosa frotación sobre su miembro, haciendo que soltara un pequeño jadeo.

-Ahhhh... –comenzó a jadear– ¿Pasó algo con tu abuelo Kai?

-... –Pero Kai no respondió más sus movimientos de cadera continuaron–

-.¿Te enviaran...ummm...a la abadía?...

-Si...

-Por eso estas molesto...

-Si...

Kai siendo una persona de pocas palabras, no dijo nada más, el pelirrojo tenía que sacarle las cosas casi a cucharadas.

-.¿Hay algo más?...ahhhh...

-Si... el muy idiota no me consiguió cuarto privado.

-Ya veo...

Mientras conversaban, los movimientos de cadera de Kai se hicieron lentos, pero con mucha más fuerza, ambos chicos sentían como sus miembros endurecían debajo de sus pantalones.

-¡Ahhh!... –jadeo el pelirrojo–

-Necesito descargar... –dijo simplemente Kai–

-De acuerdo...vamos...

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a un lugar mucho más privado, no pasó mucho cuando Kai al fin pudo descargar todo su enojo de una forma deliciosa y rápida.

Después de todo lo sucedido, ambos chicos se vestían tranquilamente, Kai se mostraba más serio de lo inusual y eso sorprendió a Brooklyn.

-.¿Aún estas molesto?...

-Hn...

-Ja,ja,ja... no puedo creerlo... ¿qué te molesta en realidad?.

-¡Que voy a estar con un idiota cuatro ojos!

-.¿Cómo sabes eso, acaso... ¿ya conoces a tu compañero de cuarto?

-No, ni me interesa conocerlo...

-.¿Entonces porque dices que es cuatro ojos?

-Según lo que me dijo mi abuelo, es uno de los chicos más inteligentes del lugar, y déjame decirte que allí solo van los genios.

-Ja,jaja... –río a carcajadas–

-.¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No te enojes..solo que tus conclusiones me parecen graciosas...

-.¿Por qué lo dices?

-Simple...tú eres un genio, en todo... –se mordió el labio inferior– a lo que me refiero, eres bastante atractivo y muy delicioso... ¿qué te hace pensar que ese joven es lo contrario?

-Hn...

-.¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ivanov, Yuriy –contestó sin interés Kai–

-Ummm... delicioso...

-.¿Qué?

-Te aseguro que ese chico es precioso además de delicioso.

-.¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Por su nombre... Yuriy ha de ser un chico muy atractivo.

-El sexo te secó el cerebro o que?

-Es enserio.

Kai solo lo miró seriamente, pero no dijo nada más, se terminó de vestir y salió.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

El señor voltaire estaba de lo más pensativo en su oficina, la verdad Kai no había aceptado de buena gana lo del viaje a la abadía.

Entre tanto Kai, caminaba muy seguro, con la vista al frente, iba a encarar a su abuelo, para persuadirlo de no ir, ya que según él, todo era una perdida irremediable de dinero, su semblante era serio, mucho más de lo común, su ceño fruncido, y al típica seriedad sobre su rostro.

A este hermoso joven de piel blanca y ojos rubíes, no le daba miedo demostrar cuando algo no había sido de su agrado total, y esta era una de las tantas veces, en la cual su abuelo quería involucrarse en su vida, ya era por demás suficiente, él no era un niño tonto, claro que no, su alto coeficiente intelectual le daban ciertas ventajas, sobre muchos chicos de su edad.

Ventajas que él sabía aprovechar muy bien, siendo el joven más codiciado de todo Rusia, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar encerrado en un internado por un largo año.

Mientras camina, no muy lejos puede vislumbrar a un joven recostado en la pared, con brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Kai lo observa al tiempo que se acerca lentamente, hasta reducir la distancia entre ambos.

Brooklyn era la única persona con la cual hablaba, habían sido amigos desde niños, y el pelirrojo, que era por demás atractivo, y no digamos inteligente, era quien cumplía con sus estrictos requisitos, de quien merecía hablarle.

Ellos no eran amantes propiamente dichos, al contrario, ni novios eran, aún su cabeza da vueltas, al tratar de hacerse una pregunta, ¿cómo fue que se fueron a la cama, eso era algo que no le daba importancia, pero si había lago de cierto, era realmente delicioso, descargarse con él, si.. a eso le llamaban ellos tener sexo, porque Hacer el amor, estaba demasiado lejos.

Kai se detuvo frente al hermoso pelirrojo, que abrió sus ojos, sus miradas chocaron en segundos, y una vez más Brooklyn no tuvo que preguntar, simplemente adivinó.

-Te ahogas en un vaso con agua. –inquirió serió el pelirrojo–

-.¿Qué sabes tú? –lanzó atacándolo–

-No te enojes... tú sabes, solo te doy un consejo, ¿por qué te enojas tanto?.

-No quiero ir a esa estúpida abadía.

-.¿Por qué no?

-Porque no...

-Esa no es una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Mira Brooklyn...tengo cosas que hacer, si no vas a decirme nada productivo mejor deja de atrasarme.

-Tranquilo Kai... solo quiero ayudarte.

-...

-.¿Qué tan malo puede ser, sabes ayer tu abuelo me habló a su oficina.

-.¿Para que, ¡¿Te dijo que me convencieras! –gritó enojado–

-No.. –contestó tranquilamente– él me propuso ir a la abadía también.

-.¿No aceptaste, o si?

-Pues... no quiero que te enojes...pero yo voy a ir.

-Pues que te aproveche.

Dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

-Noto algo de enfado en tu voz... ¿qué sucede?

-Nada... –se giró para verle– ¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo?

-No sé, yo solo digo... y a propósito...¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-.¿Qué?

-Ya que no irás, me puedo quedar con el cuarto..digo, para poder convivir con ese hermoso niño Ivanov.

Brooklyn aguardó la respuesta de su compañero, pero notó algo que lo desconcertó, inmediatamente río a carcajadas, haciendo que Kai lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, y ahora... ¿por qué se reía?

-.¿De que rayos te ríes? –preguntó Kai cruzándose de brazos para mirarle–

-De ti... –dijo sin dejar de reír–

-Brooklyn?

-No te enojes... –se calmó– es que ya entendí porque no quieres ir.

-... –Kai se descruzó de brazos–

-¡Es por eso! –Aseguró el pelirrojo firmemente–

-.¿Qué cosa?

-Por Yuriy...

-.¿Qué?

-Si, Yuriy Ivanov, hay algo que me dice, que tu ya lo conoces.

-No digas tonterías...

-.¿Entonces dime porque tus ojos brillaron cuando te pedí que me dejaras su habitación?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-No mientas, lo conoces..por eso actúas así... te gusta.

-No seas idiota... ese niño pelirrojo idiota no me gusta.

-.¿Pelirrojo?... –le sonrió con malicia– ¿cómo sabes que es pelirrojo?

-.¿Qué te importa?

-Oh, vamos no seas así..y cuéntame... ¿desde cuando tenemos secretos tu y yo?

-Mira...Brooklyn... no me importa si me crees o no, pero algo te voy a decir, persuadir a mi abuelo no es algo fácil, así que ya me veo en un tren rumbo a esa abadía, y para serte sincero, no es de mi agrado, ir a ese lugar, en donde estaré encerrado por dos años, en una habitación con un chico arrogante, así que me tomé la libertad de investigarlo.

-.¿Así... que averiguaste?

-Como ya sabes, su nombre Ivanov, Yuriy, cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules zafiros, tiene 17 años, y su coeficiente intelectual es de 195, muy elevado, pero no supera el mío, un chico bastante retraído, y de extrema popularidad en la abadía.

-Wow... me encanta... simplemente me encanta...¿cuándo nos vamos?

-No sé porque le traes tanto entusiasmo a ese chiquillo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, es pelirrojo...

-Y?

-Oye, yo soy pelirrojo, y por demás atractivo e inteligente.

-...

-Una ultima cosa...¿es guapo?

-.¿Por qué me preguntas a mi eso?

-Oh, vamos... debiste haber visto su fotografía... dime... ¿es guapo?

-No me gustan de su tipo.

-.¿Cuál es su tipo?

-Pedante, engreído, sarcástico y callado.

-Ja,ja,ja... –río animadamente– ¿Que esas no son tus características?.

-Por lo mismo, tenemos casi la misma personalidad...como dicen por allí, polos apuestos se atraen, o dicho de otra forma, polos iguales se repelen.

-Ummm... ¿ese es tu punto?

-Si...

-Pero aún así..iré... ¿vienes conmigo?

-.¿Para que, no tiene caso ir a ese lugar.

-Hagamos una apuesta.

-.¿Una apuesta?

-Si.. ¿aceptas el desafío?

-Te escucho.

Kai escuchó atentamente lo que le proponía el pelirrojo, una sonrisa se cruzó en sus brazos, dando un fuerte apretón de manos, cerró el trato, esta iba a ser la mejor apuesta de su vida, y no se iba a dar por vencido la iba a ganar a como diera lugar, y el premio que propuso Brooklyn era de lo mejor.

La oficina de Voltaire se abrió para dejar entrar aun chico de semblante serio, hubieron conversaciones de por medio, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre mayor, había una duda, ¿cómo Kai había cambiado de opinión tan rápido, ¿qué fue lo que Brooklyn le propuso para convencerlo tan rápido, y por ultimo, ¿qué se traen entre manos estos dos?.

-Tú vuelo sale hacía Rusia mañana mismo.

-De acuerdo... por cierto... ¿Brooklyn viene también, verdad?

-Si, Kai... hace dos semanas envié tus documentos junto con los de Brooklyn.

-Bien...

Kai se dio la vuelta para salir pero la voz de Voltaire lo detuvo.

-.¿por qué cambiaste de opinión tan de repente?

-Cosas entre Brooklyn y yo.

-Esta bien, no me cuentes.

-Buenas noches abuelo.

-Buenas noches Kai.

El chico de ojos rubíes, salió de la oficina para caminar por el pasillo, no tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación, lanzándose en la cama, boca arriba, con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el techo.

"Yuriy, eh?... ha pasado mucho tiempo ya..."

diciendo esto cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Al día siguiente, un molesto ruido, que martillaba fuertemente, parpadeo rápidamente, giró su rostro, y pudo ver el reloj despertador, 5:10 a.m., se levantó con fastidio, y abrió de golpe la puerta, para insultar al responsable de ese acto tan desconsiderado.

-.¿Qué quieres tan temprano? –inquirió molesto–

-No te enojes...solo viene a despertarte para que empaques.

-Que yo sepa el vuelo sale a las ocho.

-Lo sé... ¡No es desesperante!

-Mira Brooklyn... quiero dormir un poco más...así que mejor vete a tu habitación.

-Oh, no seas así, ¿No quieres una ultima tanda antes de irnos de aquí?

-...

-.¿No?

-Entra.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

La señora Ivanov, iba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, casi parecía salirle fuego de los ojos de la furia, ella no podía permitir eso, su único hijo no podía ser Gay, eso no, y ella estaba para impedirlo, a toda costa.

"Eso no...mi pequeño T, no puede ser Gay..eso no, soy su madre y lo voy a impedir a toda costa, y si tengo que obligarlo a tener sexo con una mujer lo haré..aunque tenga que estar presente... ¡claro!...eso lo heredó de mi hermano..ufff... ¡que pecado estoy pagando!...¿por qué Yuriy tenía que ser Gay al igual que Marcus?... si ese idiota hermano mío, una vergüenza para la familia...Yuriy es demasiado perfecto para desperdiciarse de esa forma"

Mientras caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, a un lado de ella y casi en cámara lenta, caminaba un joven, muy atractivo, de lentes rojos oscuros y cabello azul, totalmente revuelto, con una coleta baja, su porte era muy serio, y no pasaba desapercibido, por todas las personas a su alrededor, que solo lo miraban pasar y suspiraban, una chaqueta azul muy elegante con algunos detalles amarillos, una camiseta de licra, color rojo ajustada a su bien formado cuerpo, y para culminar un pantalón muy bien tallado a sus musculosas y largas piernas.

Hitoshi Kinomiya, era su nombre, uno de los profesores del lugar, él más joven de todos, y él más respetado, impartía dos clases, matemáticas avanzadas y educación física en la especialidad de Kendo con espada de bambú, Hitoshi se había ganado en pocos meses, el calificativo de "maestro chupa sangre", ¿por qué el nombrecito, muy fácil, sus exámenes son tan exhaustivos que algunos alumnos han tenido que ir a la enfermería por las hemorragias nasales que les ha dado, por esforzar tanto su cerebro, a un extenso e exhaustivo examen de casi 10 hojas, de puros ejercicios de lógica y concentración. (n/a: ja,ja,ja... ¡exagero, ne!).

Los ojos de Annika se iluminaron al verlo pasar a su lado, tanto que se le olvidó lo que iba a hacer, rápidamente lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera en su caminar.

-Buenos días Hitoshi querido! –le inquirió con una sonrisa–

-Buenos días señora Ivanov –contestó cortésmente mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba entrever unos hermosos ojos cafés–

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven...

-...

-Dime Hitoshi, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, señora Ivanov... ¿y usted?

-Aquí extrañadísima...

-.¿Por qué lo dice?

-Ummm –sonrió con malicia– Porque aún no tengo el honor de invitarte un café.

-Oh! –sonrió él– sería un honor para mi...

-Entonces vamos... –se adelantó ella–

Sin que él pudiera decir algo en su defensa, ya era arrastrado por todo el pasillo, y pronto estaba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Cuéntame Hitoshi... –ella le sonrió pícaramente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, pudiendo sentarse en el asiento de frente– ¿Tienes novia?

-No, señora. –contestó amablemente–

-.¿Por qué no, un chico tan atractivo como tú... –dijo mientras su dedo acariciaba su mano en una sutil caricia– No puede estar solo –su mano siguió avanzando por el antebrazo del peliazul, que solo se limitó a observar esas caricias tan atrevidas– ¿No hay nadie que llene tus expectativas, Hitoshi querido?.

-No, Señora Ivanov...la verdad estoy muy ocupado con las clases y todo eso.

-Ya veo... Mi bebé sigue siendo el más inteligente...verdad Hito-Kun?

-Si, Yuriy tiene un elevado coeficiente intelectual, mejor que muchos, me atrevo a decirle que es el mejor...aunque...

-.¿Aunque que? –preguntó ella–

-Pronto iniciaran las clases nuevamente, y recuerde que siempre vienen alumnos nuevos, muy inteligentes.

-Nadie es más listo que mi Bebé.

-No creo que eso sea verdad, Yuriy es muy listo, pero siempre hay alguien más listo que uno.

Annika se quedó pensando, ¿podría ser cierto, nunca lo había considerado de esa forma, ella se sentía muy orgullosa, ya que cada año, el que recibía premios y condecoraciones por sus buenas notas, era Yuriy, pero ahora podría venir una amenaza para eso, ¡no podía permitir eso,ya que le daba la excusa perfecta para acercarse al siempre guapo Hitoshi Kinomiya.

Mientras una idea se afloraba en su mente, sus ojos brillaron siniestramente, no cabe duda, que sus mentecilla estaba trabando rápidamente, tenía que hacer algo desde ahora, su hijo Yuriy tenía que ser el único sobresaliente.

-Dime Hitoshi, querido...

-Si...

-.¿Tú pondrás el examen de admisión, verdad? –preguntó ella–

-Si, de nuevo el señor Boris me dio esa tarea.

-Ya veo... y... ¿Ya lo redactaste?

-Si... ya lo tengo listo solo para ponerlo.

Ellos siguieron conversando, la señora Ivanov, no hallaba como sacarle las preguntas del examen al joven, pero este parecía estar totalmente a la defensiva, como si conociera las verdaderas intenciones de su mentecilla retorcida.

En un santiamén Hitoshi se levantó...

-Fue un placer tomar el té con usted... –dijo con una sonrisa–

-Al contrario, el placer ha sido todo mío. –sonrió ella–

-Debo irme..mi clase inicia pronto.

-Bien, cuídate...Hito-kun querido.

-Si...nos vemos.

Annika lo observó alejarse poco a poco...

-Ay Dios, ¡que bueno esta ese hombre!... Me pregunto, ¿Por qué rayos no lo conocí antes de casarme con Boris?... ummm... ¡lástima, perdí mi oportunidad!.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Un cansado chico de cabello bicolor se desplomó sobre un tibio pecho que respiraba agitadamente, necesitaba reponerse, su agitado corazón le impedían hablar sin pausas.

-¡Ahhh, ¡Cielos...eres grandioso!... –decía el pelirrojo entrecortado–

-...

-Dime algo... –comenzó mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda del chico de ojos rubíes– Cuando estemos en la abadía... ¿tendremos nuestros momentos de descargo?

-Depende... que tan bien te portes. –le contestó el otro–

-Ja,ja,ja... –río animadamente– eres cruel...

Kai se levantó, y se retiró de dentro del otro chico, se sentó en la cama y tomó una toalla envolviéndosela por la cintura.

-Voy a ducharme...

-Si...

Brooklyn se levantó de la cama y se envolvió con una toalla alrededor de las caderas, la verdad ya tenía que irse a empacar, el viaje era algo tedioso, lentamente su vista se giró inconscientemente, al notar algo que brillaba, se acercó y a un lado de la cama había una pequeña mesita y sobre ella una cruz dorada, con hermosos zafiros adornándole los cuatro extremos, el pelirrojo la levantó, y la estudió curiosamente, un finísimo hilo de plata se dejó ver al contacto con la luz, eso le pareció extraño, a Kai no le gustaban las joyas, ¿qué rayos hacía con una tan hermosa como esa?.

La estudió por varios segundos, estaba simplemente en shock, talvez...de algún viejo amor, ¿por qué nunca se la había visto, la respuesta a eso era más que obvia, la bufanda blanca en su cuello impedían todo, pero...una duda asaltó su cabeza, habían tenido muchas sesiones desenfrenadas de sexo, ¿por qué nunca antes la había visto colgar de su pecho?.

Mientras su mente divaga en tontas preguntas, siente como de repente le arrebatan la cruz de la mano, se gira solo para encontrarse con dos violentos ojos rubíes, que le miran con mucho enojo.

-No la vuelvas a tocar. –inquirió seriamente mientras abría una gaveta y la guardaba–

-Ufff...ha de ser importante... ¿quién te la regaló?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Golpe bajo... anda dime...¿tu ex novio?

-...

-.¿Así es, verdad?..acaso...¿debo ponerme celoso?.

-No digas estupideces y mejor ve a preparar todo.

-No contestaste mi pregunta.

-Vete... –dijo fríamente–

-Oh, de acuerdo...señor gruñón.

Brooklyn salió con una gran curiosidad, Kai se había molestado porque había osado tocar esa cruz, pero, las dudas acudían a su mente, ¿por qué nunca la había visto antes, y ¿por qué Kai se enojo tanto, acaso esa cruz le traía malos recuerdos..pero... ¿quién se la habrá regalado, él era un chico demasiado curioso, tenía que averiguarlo, y tenía los medios para hacerlo.

Entre tanto, Kai dentro de la habitación, había sacado de nuevo la cruz, la levantó para mirarla, por algunos segundos, su mirada cambió de repente, cerró sus ojos apretándolos, mientras su mano hacía el mismo procedimiento con la cruz, en segundos un pensamiento a su mente, uno de hace mucho tiempo, uno en el cual es atormentado día y noche.

"Eternamente en tu corazón..."

+ DIOSES RUSOS +

Un fuerte portazo se dejó escuchar en toda la abadía a lo largo de un pasillo, todos se detuvieron al escuchar el fuerte golpe, pero al ver de quien se trataba, siguieron su camino.

Yuriy salía muy enojado de la oficina de su padre o más conocido como el director Boris, sus ojos azules destellaban furia, y una extraña aura negra le rodeaba todo el cuerpo, llevaba su s manos apretadas en puños, mientras que su cuerpo iba totalmente tensado.

-.¿cómo ha sido capaz de hacerme eso? –estaba más que enojado– Nunca pensé que se vengaría... ¡rayos!

No se detuvo ni un tan solo momento, mientras su mente acomoda los recuerdos vividos hace cuatro meses y que le daban todo el derecho a su padre de tomar ciertas medidas.

**FLASH BACK**

Un auto muy lujoso viaja por la autopista, dos personas en la parte de atrás, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la nieve había cubierto todo el paisaje, a donde se mirase, se podía distinguir la blanca nieve.

Yuriy iba mirando por la ventana sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras que frente a él, viajan Annika y Boris, todos iban muy elegantes.

Annika con un vestido de gala color negro, muy entallado en la cintura y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero que ella sabía muy bien con que rellenarlo, sus ojos azules brillaban con cierto grado de perversidad.

Mientras que Boris optó por un esmoquin negro para hacer juego con su bella esposa, aún su mente no asimilaba, ¿cómo Annika lo había convencido para tal estupidez, pero él la amaba tanto, aunque estuviera loca, y siempre sus decisiones eran acertadas, bueno, algunas veces, y rogaba al cielo que esta por lo menos se a cercara.

El hijo de ambos, simplemente se había negado todo el mes en ir, pero su madre era una persona demasiado influyente en la vida de los demás, y por no verla llorar, porque hasta amenazó con lanzarse del techo de la abadía, y él no quería cargar con eso en su alma, su esmoquin blanco como la nieve, lo hacían ver por demás bello y exuberante, sus ojos azules, parecían más intensos que nunca, mientras que su cabello pelirrojo, se movía al compás del viento.

¿a dónde tanta elegancia, aún los hombres Ivanov de esta familia, se preguntaban, ¿qué sucedía, Annika no había querido decirles nada, solo les pidió que confiaran en ella, algo muy difícil, conociéndola, ya que armaba cada cosa sin consultar nada a nadie, y eso era para asustar a cualquiera.

Minutos después el auto se detenía frente a un enorme portón, que pronto fue abierto para dejarlo pasar, siguieron su avanzar, había un enorme camino formado por enormes árboles, tan largo, que ni siquiera se podía ver el destino final.

Veinte minutos después de un largo recorrido, por un inmenso jardín, llegaron a la lujosa mansión, donde habían muchos autos de lujo estacionados, a lo que los ojos de Annika se iluminaron de una forma increíble, sin mucho le hizo una señal al chofer para que se detuviera, se bajó del auto arrastrando a Boris y Yuriy con ella, para admirar los autos.

-¡Esto es un Sueño! –decía– mira ese es un Lamborghini Diablo SV x1024 del año 1996 –corrió hacía otro vehículo– ¡No, allá esta un Toyota Supra TT 6 Speed del 93, ¡Dios, también tiene un Mclaren y un Lotus...y un porsche.

Ambos la miraron con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

-.¿Desde cuando sabes tantos de autos madre?

Ella se giró y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a su hijo.

-De todos mis amigos especiales...ellos saben mucho.

-.¿Amigos especiales?

-Cuando tengas los tuyos me vas a entender... –dijo separándose y guiñándole un ojo–

Dos mayordomos salieron a su recibimiento...

-Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Mclaren... ya los señores los esperan.

-¡¿Mclaren! –preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo– ¿Los dueños de los automóviles?

-Ah, si mi cielo...ellos son una de las familias más poderosas del mundo, fabricando automóviles, para que te hagas una idea, están a la par de Bill Gate el dueño de Microsoft, y del dueño de la coca-cola.

-.¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya lo verás...

Ellos ingresaron a Yuriy no le dio muy buena espina eso que digamos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya estaban sentados en una lujosa sala, con muchos cuadros, hermosas alfombras y algún que otro detalle.

Por la puerta principal aparecieron dos personajes, todos se pusieron en pie para recibirle, por su elegancia se deducía rápidamente que eran los dueños, Annika los saludó amablemente y ellos contestaron de igual manera.

-Querido ellos son los Mclaren, Maes y Trisha...

Ellos se saludaron devolviendo un apretón de manos...

-Es un placer... –dijo Boris–

-El gusto es nuestro...

Annika se giró para continuar con su presentación...

-Y él es mi hijo.

Los ojos inquisidores de la señora Mclaren recorrieron de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo que no le gustó mucho que digamos ese gesto.

-¡Dios, Annika! –comenzó ella– Dijiste que era lindo, pero te has quedado corta, este jovencito es muy hermoso.

-Lo sé...se parece a su madre.

La señora se acercó a él.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trisha de Mclaren –le extendió la mano–

-Si, Yuriy Ivanov –devolvió el apretón de manos–

-Es un honor tenerte hoy aquí... –saludó Maes–

-Gracias.

-No sería bueno presentarlos ya –canturreo Annika–

-Me parece una estupenda idea.

Yuriy frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿qué planeaban estas dos mujeres, mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una solución coherente, una voz llamando un nombre, enseguida otro personaje aparecía por la puerta.

Era una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, unos ojos verdes, que miraron directamente a los de Yuriy, pero no por mucho, ya que se notaba que era algo tímida, bajó la mirada y se quedó a mitad de camino.

-Anda querida no seas tímida...Yuriy ya esta aquí.

Annika caminó hacía ella y la tomó de la mano, sin mucho la movió de su lugar para llevarla frente al pelirrojo, que aún no salía del asombro, ¿cómo su madre había sido capaz de semejante estupidez sin consultarle nada?.

-Mira Yuriy te presento a la hija de Trisha y Maes... –ella levantó la vista– su nombre es Riza.

-Mucho gusto. –saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo–

-Si... –dijo tímidamente la joven–

Yuriy tenía una leve sospecha, pero aún le quedaba el beneficio de la duda, que tal si no era lo que su mente especulaba, pero conociendo a su madre, todo podía ser posible.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos... porque no comenzamos con la ceremonia. –mencionó Trisha–

-.¿Ceremonia? –preguntó Boris extrañado–

-Si querido... ¿no te dije? –preguntó Annika–

-La verdad no.

-No te preocupes, será algo rápido para que regreses a tus deberes en la abadía, será una ceremonia corta, tú sabes para formalizar el compromiso entre Yuriy y Riza.

Los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron en gran sorpresa.

-.¡¿Compromiso! –casi gritó– ¿perdiste la razón madre?

-No mi cielo, no lo hice...te vas a casar con Riza.

-No madre, yo la vengo conociendo...

-No me contradigas Yuriy.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

-No es ninguna broma, como tu madre he decidido asegurarte un futuro mejor.

-Madre...ni siquiera me has preguntado si yo quiero casarme.

-No importa, lo mejor es esto...yo sé Yuriy lo que te conviene.

-No lo sabes... además... no quiero casarme con ella.

-Yuriy!

Mientras madre-hijo discutían todos los demás observaban...

-.¿Annika, pensé que se lo habías dicho?

-No te preocupes Trisha, ellos dos se casaran.

-No lo haré. –replicó el pelirrojo–

-Si..lo harás.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Madre...

-Yuriy...

-NO LO HARÉ, SABES PORQUE...

-.¿por qué?

-Porque soy GAY.!

Gritó a pulmón abierto, todos los presentes enmudecieron, mientras Annika parecía entrar a un shock nervioso, simplemente negaba con la cabeza, quería decir algo, pero de su garganta no salía nada, nadie supo que decir.

Tiempo después, viajaban de regreso en el auto, Annika lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su esposo, mientras que Yuriy miraba fastidiado por la ventana, esta había sido una experiencia por demás horrible, había buscado la forma de comunicarles a sus padres, pero esa no había sido ni el momento, ni el lugar apropiado, pero si tan solo su madre, le habría preguntado, le habría dicho todo, y así se hubiera ahorrado la humillación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yuriy seguía caminado…

-No es justo... y... Infeliz de Kai Hiwatari, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, ¿qué se cree mi padre, no necesito eso, No tenía que hacer eso, compartir habitación, hay miles en la abadía, ¿por qué escoger la mía?... ¿por qué?...no lo entiendo, les dije que era Gay, y me ponen a un chico en la habitación, ¿por qué, no tiene sentido, hubiera sido más fácil colocarme a una linda chica, aunque no le hiciera nada.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Una mirada color rubí, se pierde por una ventana, Kai mira fijamente hacía afuera sin parpadear, trae el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, a su lado viaja el pelirrojo, simplemente mirándolo, no le gusta verlo enojado, y todo por esa cruz, aún no entendía porque se había molestado tanto.

Hace una hora que habían abordado el tren, y todo era un silencio horrible, a Brooklyn le gustaba estar callado de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón se sentía incomodo.

-.¿Aún sigues molesto? –preguntó–

-No. –contestó sin más–

-.¿Tienes hambre,ya es hora de ir a comer.

-Si..vamos...

Minutos más tarde, ya estaban en el vagón comedor del tren, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida.

-Oye Kai...

-Si?

-Sé que no quieres hablar de la cruz, pero yo me muero de la curiosidad, cuéntame... no seas así, aunque sea solo un poquito y te dejaré en paz...tú sabes como soy yo.

-...

-Anda no te quedes mudo...

-Solo te diré una cosa.. y no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar.

-Escucho...

-Me la dio alguien muy especial.

-Uy, tu usando la palabra **Muy **junto a la palabra **Especial**, vayaque debió ser alguien importante.

-Así es...

-.¿Algún novio?

-...

-Por eso eres tan retraído, y te disgusta mostrar tus sentimientos.

-Algo tiene que ver.

-.¿Dónde esta?

-Se fue.

-Uh, ¿Te dejó, esa persona te dejo...no puedo creerlo, pero... ¿por qué te dejó la cruz?

-Para torturarme... y para hacerme recordar una sola cosa.

-.¿Qué cosa?

-Que siempre va a estar eternamente en mi corazón.

-Uh, entonces... ¿Por qué no están juntos?

-Fin de la conversación.

-Pero Kai...

-he dicho...Fin de la conversación...y no quiero volver a hablar del asunto.

Brooklyn había comprendido, al menos le había sacado algo, y eso que Kai casi nunca hablaba sobre su vida personal, pero había una duda que asaltaba su corazón, ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan estúpido en la vida para terminar con Kai, si él era un chico muy atractivo, inteligente, ardiente, y por sobre todo protector, te sentías confortable y calmado cuando estabas en sus brazos.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Dos horas después una lujosa limusina se estacionaba frente a la abadía, y dos atractivos jóvenes bajaban de ella, sin mucho comenzaron a caminar, ante las miradas curiosas de todos, que no perdían detalle.

-.¿Quiénes son?

-¡Que guapos están!

-Dicen que sus IQ, son elevadísimos.

-No creo que sean más inteligentes del bello Yuriy.

-Según las malas lenguas dicen que son más inteligentes que el pelirrojo.

-No!

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del director, el cual los recibió amablemente ofreciéndoles que se sentaran, a lo cual los chicos accedieron.

-Sean bienvenidos...es un honor para mi tenerlos en este lugar... –comenzó él– las clases inician el lunes, ya sus habitaciones están listas, como ya estarás enterado Kai, por disposiciones de tu abuelo, tendrás que compartir habitación con mi hijo Yuriy.

-Lo sé..

-Bien, su habitación, esta en el ala norte, tus cosas ya han sido llevadas a ese lugar, espero que mi hijo no te causa problemas, y que puedan llevarse bien.

-Eso espero yo.

-En cuanto a ti Brooklyn.

-Usted dirá señor.

-Tu llegada fue algo improvisto para nosotros, existen muchas habitaciones libres, pero no adecuadas para alguien recomendado por el mismo Voltaire, así que también te he asignado compañero de cuarto, solo será temporal, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no señor...¿quién será mi compañero?

-Su nombre es...

-Podemos ir ya a nuestras habitaciones, según lo que se hay que realizar un examen de admisión, no?

-Ustedes lógicamente ya están aprobados, pero por rutina siempre harán el examen, son preguntas fáciles, las cuales no tendrán ninguna dificultad.

-.¿Podemos retirarnos?

-Claro...adelante... y estas son los números de habitaciones.. –dijo extendiéndoles un papel–

Ambos chicos salieron nuevamente, y comenzaron a caminar...

-.¿Qué numero de habitación te tocó? –preguntó Brooklyn–

-Dice, ala norte, edificio 1, pasillo 2, habitación 17.

-Uh, eso parece un laberinto.

-Es fácil, cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me trajo aquí una vez y me enseño todos los lugares.

-¡Qué bueno, porque yo no entiendo la mía.

-Déjame ver. –y tomó la dirección del pelirrojo–

-Quedamos algo separados...

-.¿En serio?

-Si, tú vivirás, en el ala sur, edificio 3, pasillo 5, habitación 28.

-.¿Dónde es eso?

-Mira...

Kai le brindó una rápida explicación al pelirrojo, que puso mucha atención, no iba a ser tan difícil encontrarla, o si?.

-.¿Entendiste?

-Si, creo que si.

-Bien, nos vemos en el salón de clases para el examen.

-.¿Dónde va a ser eso?

-En ese salón. –dijo señalando un cuarto no muy lejos de ellos–

-Ok.

Se dieron la vuelta y se separaron.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Habitación de Brooklyn. 

Veinte minutos después...

-¡Rayos, este lugar parece un laberinto.

Se detiene un momento y sus ojos se alegran, allí estaba la habitación 28, sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, la giró y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás, sus vista comenzó a estudiarlo, era un lugar bonito, dos camas unipersonales, una al lado de la ventana, lugar donde obviamente dormiría, ya que su equipaje estaba sobre la misma.

La otra cama, seguramente de su compañero, estaba totalmente arreglada, había ropa extendida sobre ella, en ese momento se percató que la ducha sonaba en el baño, al parecer se estaba bañando.

No le dio importancia y siguió su minuciosa inspección, hermosos cuadros de paisajes y animales salvajes, se percató que habían pequeñas mesitas de trabajo al lado de cada cama, y en una de ellas habían muchos documentos, con mucha curiosidad comenzó a revisarlos.

Levantó una hoja, y pudo percatarse que eran exámenes, y que los estaba revisando, se fastidió a si mismo, para murmurar en voz alta.

-¡Demonios! –bufó– ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte, ¿un maestro, miles de estudiantes en este lugar, y... y... tenia que tocarme un viejo amargado, gordo, chaparro, calvo, fracasado sexual, y con tendencias suicidas por su miserable vida. –casi gritó–

-Supongo que lo dices por mi.

Una voz a sus espaldas, Brooklyn se dio la vuelta lentamente, y el corazón se le fue a la garganta, frente a él estaba el profesor Kinomiya, no supo que decir, y es que todo su cuerpo se congeló, Hitoshi estaba completamente desnudo, simplemente observándolo muy seriamente, tenía un increíble cuerpo, esas largas piernas musculosas, su abdomen plano, ese pecho perfecto, con sus enormes y bien definidos pectorales, y sin olvidar sus brazos largos y bien desarrollados, ese cuello largo y su rostro atractivo, y esas atrevidas gotas de agua que recorrían todo su cuerpo, en una caricia atrevida.

-.¿Qué, ¿nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo? –preguntó divertido al ver la cara del pelirrojo–

-No, a uno tan bello. –dijo recuperándose de la impresión–

-.¿Entonces no soy como esperabas?

-No, ni por cerca... ¿qué hace algo tan bello como tú dando clases?

-Me gusta hacerlo... ¿tú debes ser Elric?

-Así es...pero dime solo Brooklyn.

-Mi nombre es Kinomiya Hitoshi... –saludó extendiéndole la mano–

-Mucho gusto profesor... ¿qué clases imparte?

-Matemáticas avanzadas y clases de educación física.

-.¿Educación Física, ¿específicamente que?

-Clases de Kendo con espada de bambú.

-Oh, eso es interesante... disculpa...

-Si?

-Podrías vestirte.

-.¿Te incomoda?

-No, por mi encantado seguir viéndote desnudo, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo ha comenzado a subir rápidamente, y no va ser correcto.

-De acuerdo.

Hitoshi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse ante un Brooklyn que estaba por demás maravillado, y que no dejaba de repetir en su mente.

"Es mi día de suerte, es mi día de suerte, yo sabía que venir aquí iba a ser bueno"

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Habitación de Kai.

Kai llegaba al lugar indicado, introdujo la llave y entró, no había ni empujado la puerta a la mitad, cuando se encontró con dos ojos azul eléctrico que lo miraban fijamente sin parpadear desde una de las camas de la habitación, al parecer leía un libro que Kai alcanzó a leer como: "Técnicas Avanzadas en Cirugía Implanto-Refractiva, BIOMETRIA", no dijo nada simplemente cerró la puerta su contacto visual no se perdió en ningún momento.

-.¿Qué me ves? –lanzó Kai, a lo que Yuriy regresó a la lectura ignorándolo–

-Ni que quisiera verte –atacó el pelirrojo sin dejar de leer–

-Entonces deja de fastidiarme con tu patética voz.

-Cierra la boca, me desconcentran tus alaridos.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron fijamente, si las miradas mataran, ellos ya se hubieran fulminado mutuamente, cada uno regresó a sus cosas, Yuriy a la lectura, mientras que Kai comenzó a desempacar.

Él no tuvo el recibimiento como Brooklyn, pero de todas formas, él sabía de antemano que compartir habitación con una persona de su mismo temperamento, este iba a ser un largo verano.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

El lunes había llegado y todos se levantaron temprano para alistarse, todo era paz y tranquilidad. ...hasta que se escucharon dos fuertes golpes en una puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!... ¿cuánto más te vas a tardar?... ¡ya sal de una vez, o voy a entrar a sacarte por la fuerza. –gritaba un chico enfurecido–

-¡Entra y te golpeare!. –gritaba el otro dentro del baño–

-¡No me tientes Ivanov, por si no lo has notado, dos personas deben usar ese baño, y ya es tarde, necesito bañarme y llegaré tarde a mis clases.

-Me importa un comino, tus problemas Hiwatari...en primer lugar esta es mi habitación, y tu solo has venido como un intruso.

-¡¿Ivanov! –gritó ya fastidiado– tú te lo buscaste.

Sin más le dio una patada a la puerta, que se desplomó en el acto, Yuriy lo miró muy enojado, Kai entró, y se observaron fijamente, ambos sabían que eran agua y aceite y que ese año iba a ser un completo infierno para los dos.

-.¿Quién te crees chiquillo? –le inquirió Kai–

-.¿Chiquillo, si somos de la misma edad.

-Mira, no voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo, veo que ya estas vestido, y solo has hecho esto para fastidiarme, entonces... porque no te largas para clases y me dejas en paz.

-Eso ni que me lo pidas, no quiero seguir escuchando tu odiosa voz, ni tener cerca tu miserable presencia.

-Por mi estará bien...entre menos hablemos, mejor.

-De acuerdo.

Yuriy salió y Kai entró a ducharse.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Primer día de clases

Kai entra al salón de clases, busca con su mirada y encuentra a su amigo pelirrojo sentado al final, se acerca a él y se sienta en el puesto libre a un lado.

-.¿Por qué la cara de fastidio? –preguntó Brooklyn–

-Ese Ivanov es un idiota.

-.¿Ivanov, ¿Yuriy Ivanov?

-Si ese Ivanov.

-.¿Por qué, a mi me parece muy lindo... –dijo mirándolo entrar con un chico de cabello platinado, ambos se sentaron en la otra esquina mientras conversaban– Es bello... ¿por qué dices que es un idiota?.

-Porque lo es...

-Cielos Kai, nunca esperé verte en esos planes de fastidio, ¿tan mal te recibió Yuriy?

-Si..

-Pues a mi me fue de maravilla, tengo de compañero a un muñeco precioso.

-.¿Quién es?

-Pues ya lo verás, en un par de minutos.

-...

En ese momento entraba el profesor Kinomiya, con su traje azul marino y sus gafas rojas, se detuvo en el escritorio, quitándose los lentes se dirigió a la clase.

-.¡¿Él es tu compañero de cuarto! –inquirió Kai sorprendido–

-Si, ¡que muñeco no!

-.¿por qué tú tienes tanta suerte, y a mi que tocó con ese odioso chiquillo, y tú te das la vida compartiendo habitación con semejante monumento.

-Oye, yo lo vi primero.

-El amor es un campo de batalla... –comenzó Kai–

-...En la guerra y el amor todo se vale... –culminó Brooklyn–

El profesor Kinomiya recorrió su vista en todo el salón y pudo distinguir a su nuevo compañero de habitación, el cual cuando sus vistas se cruzaron lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Hitoshi se sonrojó levemente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por cierto chico de ojos azules, aclaró su garganta para comenzar.

-Bien chicos... –comenzó él– Hoy iniciamos un nuevo año, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Kinomiya, Hitoshi y les impartiré clases de Matemáticas, también algunos de ustedes me verán en Educación física, siempre y claro dependiendo de los talleres extracurriculares que escojan...¿alguna pregunta?.

Una mano se levantó en medio del salón y el joven Kinomiya asintió.

-.¿Esta casado? –preguntó sin mucho a lo que todo el salón comenzó a reír–

-(Sonrío)...No me gusta contestar preguntas personales, pero no, no estoy casado... ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Y muchas manos se levantaron...

-Nada que sea personal... –algunas manos fueron bajadas– Ni mucho menos se me comprara para pasar la clase... –otras manos descendieron– Solo los que estudian pasaran conmigo... –Una mano era sostenida en el aire–

-Si Brooklyn-preguntó viéndolo fijamente a lo que unos ojos azules estallaban en furia–

-.¿Dónde me inscribo para tomar tus clases de Kendo?

-Espérame al final de la clase... ¿alguien más?

Nadie más levantó la mano...

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos, abran su libro de texto en la pagina 232, hoy veremos, Derivadas, anti-derivadas, la Integración por partes, optimización y la multiplicación de Lagrange

Hitoshi comenzó su clase, y en menos de una hora, todos se dieron cuenta por que el chico atractivo recibía el increíble seudónimo.

La clase terminó rápidamente, mientras todos guardaban sus útiles, Brooklyn notó como cierto pelirrojo se acercaba al maestro, no perdió detalle, ese chico Ivanov parecía algo exaltado, pero Hitoshi trataba de calmarlo, después de un poco de dialogo, se dio la vuelta y salió que echaba chispas.

-Nos vamos. –inquirió Kai–

-Necesito hablar algo con Hitoshi.

-.¿Hitoshi?... ¿desde cuando pasó a ser Hitoshi?

-.¿Estas celoso Kai?

-No seas idiota.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, Brooklyn caminó hacia el escritorio, donde Kinomiya guardaba sus cosas.

-Hola.. –saludó el pelirrojo–

-Hola Brooklyn... ¿Qué tal estuvo mi clase?

-Bien, siempre me han gustado las matemáticas.

Brooklyn miró fijamente a los ojos cafés del profesor, el cual no supo porque, pero no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"No hagas eso Hitoshi...no lo hagas...no es correcto...es tu alumno... tu alumno..."

Hitoshi estaba en una gran incertidumbre, una lucha entre su deber y la necesidad, desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía, lo que este jovencito le hacía sentir con su sola presencia.

-.¿Dónde me anoto?

-No es necesario, yo mismo te anotaré.

-Pero yo no sé nada de Kendo. –inquirió con una sonrisa–

-No te preocupes... yo te enseñaré, lo que tengas que aprender.

-De acuerdo...Entrenador. –sonrió–

-.¿Entrenador? –preguntó curioso–

-.¿Puedo llamarte así, es que profesor...como que no quedo mucho.

-Si, Entrenador suena muy bien en tus labios.

-De acuerdo.

-Será mejor que te vayas, tu siguiente clase comenzara pronto.

-Solo una cosa... ¿Para cuando el examen de admisión?

-No eso es diferente...

-.¿En que sentido?

-El examen se hace un mes después de que los nuevos ingresan.

-.¿Por qué se llama examen de admisión entonces?

-El nombre es algo malo, debería llamarse de otra forma, pero aunque no lo creas esta bien establecido...

-.¿No entiendo?

-Te explico, todos los estudiantes hacen un mes de prueba, como en un trabajo, reciben clases y capacitaciones, después de eso se les practica el examen de admisión, el cual es muy difícil y solo lo logran aprobar chicos con IQ, extremadamente elevados.

-Ya veo.

-Imagino que tú y Kai no tendrán problemas para aprobarlo.

-Si eso espero.

-Ahora mejor vete...

-Si...nos vemos, Entrenador.

-Adiós Brooklyn.

Hitoshi vio salir al joven pelirrojo, hasta que se perdió por la puerta y luego por los pasillos, dando un gran suspiro, regresó a guardar sus cosas, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS +**

Pasaron las horas y ya había anochecido, Kai quería ir a dormir tranquilamente, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, del segundo piso del edificio que le correspondía, hubo algo que le capto su atención, una pequeña figura se movía entre los árboles, él nunca había sido curioso, pero le llamó mucho la atención, la forma en que miraba para todos lados para no ser descubierto.

-Veamos que provecho puedo sacar de esto para fastidiarte, Yuriy.

Inquirió Kai mientras saltaba a un árbol y luego a otro para comenzar a seguirle, el pequeño pelirrojo, salió de la abadía, y se aventuró a caminar, traía un abrigo oscuro, y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía molesto.

Kai continuo siguiéndolo, no tardaron mucho y salieron de la ciudad, solo se veían árboles pintados de blanco por la nieve que ya comenzaba a caer y amenazaba por convertirse en una tormenta.

Kai miró hacía el cielo, la mejor decisión sería regresar a la abadía, ya encontraría otra forma para fastidiar al odioso pelirrojo, su vista regresó hacia el frente, y se encontró con dos ojos azules fijos en su rostro.

-.¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? –inquirió el pelirrojo–

-.¿Qué te importa?

-Si me importa, porque es mi vida, no te metas.

-Es un país libre, y yo hago lo que a mi se me pega la gana.

-Asi?...

-Si...

-.¿Entonces porque me sigues?

-Esta conversación no tiene fin, y ya me aburrí...

Kai pasó a Yuriy de largo y siguió avanzando, el pelirrojo se enojo del comportamiento del pelirrojo, lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-.¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? –le gritó el pelirrojo–

-No sé porque aún estas enojado por esa estupidez.

-¡Maldito esa me las pagaras!

-.¿Aún estas enojado Yuriy? –le preguntó soltándose bruscamente del agarre–

El pelirrojo se enojo más, y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa de una forma muy poco amigable.

-No te lo he perdonado... ¡infeliz!

-Vamos... –inquirió divertido– Yo pensé que lo habías disfrutado.

-Idiota

Yuriy se enojó y le lanzó un puñetazo, que Kai esquivó, pero la nieve bajo sus pies estaba dudosa, y su pie resbaló, inconscientemente, tomó a Yuriy de la muñeca, y ambos cayeron de la pequeña mini colina, rodaron varias veces, no pudiendo detenerse, hasta que llegaron a una plataforma firme, en la cual de deslizaron, hasta que se detuvieron, Kai estaba de espaldas, mientras que Yuriy había caído boca abajo.

Lentamente Kai se sentó, y buscó al pelirrojo, que parecía no moverse, su vista inspeccionó todo el lugar, y pudo notar que habían caído en un lago congelado, de otra manera el agua les habría congelado hasta los huesos, tenían que salir de allí, no sabían que tan grueso estaba el hielo y en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

-Yuriy –le habló–

-...

-Yuriy no baka...no te muevas.

(n/a: **Yuriy no baka**: Yuriy no seas idiota!)

Kai notó como el pelirrojo se medio movía, pero parecía estar entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar, mientras Yuriy hizo otro pequeño movimiento, algo pareció quebrarse, Kai puso atención, y miró con horror, como el hielo bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estaba desquebrajando, a una velocidad que asustó al chico de ojos rubíes.

Se semi levantó como pudo, arrastrándose hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, que aún no regresaba totalmente, tenía la posibilidad de que su lado se quebrara también, pero no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez, poco a poco se fue acercando al otro chico, que sin saber se movía más y más, y las fisuras en el hielo se iban agrandando, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que cayera dentro del lago de agua fría.

-..¿Por qué rayos me das tantos problemas Yuriy baka?

Kai no entendía porque este simple chico le causaba tantos problemas, no llevaba ni un día en ese lugar, y el pelirrojo ya le había insultado, le había sacado en cara lo que había sucedido, hace trece años, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, no sabía porque se había empeñado en recordarlo tanto.

Kai llegó hacía donde estaba el otro muchacho, pero su cuerpo cerca del otro, hizo que el hielo se rompiera, y el cuerpo de Yuriy cayera al agua, con movimientos casi felinos, la mano de Hiwatari se cerró contra la muñeca de Ivanov, pero cayó tan estrepitosamente, que la muñeca de Kai chocó contra el filo del hielo, lastimándose en segundos y haciéndose una cortada profunda, la sangre no tardó en correr, pero no tenía tiempo en quejarse, el pelirrojo estaba bajo el agua, intentó subirlo, pero era muy difícil, por más que intentó levantarse, el hielo cedía más, introdujo la otra mano, para tratar de alcanzar la otra mano del chico de ojos azules, pero fue casi imposible.

-¡Maldición Yuriy! ...

Como pudo Kai se puso de pie, y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del agua, logró sacar su cabeza a superficie, ese era un gran avance, siguió levándolo, hasta que tuvo fuera la mitad de su cuerpo, pero otra vez ese ruido, Kai miró hacia abajo y con tal mala suerte el hielo bajo él se rompió también, y ambos cayeron al fondo del lago.

Sentía como millones de puñales atravesarle todo el cuerpo, todo estaba oscuro, y sus dedos estaban rígidos, sentía tanto frío, intentaba articular palabras, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, ¿qué había sucedido?.

Siente toda la ropa mojada, es más hasta su piel esta húmeda, de repente su ropa esta siendo retirada poco a poco, quiere quejarse, pero el cansancio es demasiado ya para su pobre cuerpo, que pide a gritos dormir.

-No te duermas o te congelaras... –una voz–

-Tengo...Mucho...frío –alcanzó a penas a escuchar su voz–

-Pronto pasara...

Da un sobresalto cuando siente que abren el broche de su pantalón y acto seguido bajan la cremallera, las manos del pelirrojo, viajan hasta las de su asaltante.

-No te...pases... de listo.

Inquirió mientras abría los ojos y se topaba con dos ojos rubíes, el cual estaba completamente desnudo, no pudiendo evitarlo, la mirada de Yuriy lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, de una forma inquisidora.

-No te comportes como un bebe, si no te quito la ropa te congelaras.

-Por... eso te desnudaste... tú también.

-En tus sueños...

-.¿Qué quieres entonces?

-Mira, ni a mi me gusta la idea, pero no tenemos de otra, estamos en medio de una gran tormenta, ambos nos caímos al lago, por si no lo has notado, no hay leña para encender la chimenea, aunque la tuviéramos, no tenemos fósforos, dando gracias esta cama, y algunos que otro mueble.

-Pretendes... que...nos...calentemos mutuamente.

-Si quieres sobrevivir, es lo que hay que hacer.

-...

-Tu silencio me da entender que aceptas.

-...

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Kai terminó de desvestir al pelirrojo, que se sentía un poco avergonzado, cerró sus ojos para no mirar a Kai a los ojos, solo se limitó a sentir, sin mucho una sabana era colocada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Yuriy aguardó, se sentía lago nervioso, no era que le agradaba tener el cuerpo desnudo de ese infeliz sobre el suyo, no claro que no.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Kai lo mira fijamente, él también no quería mucho que digamos, pero si querían sobrevivir, eso era lo mejor para los dos, se acercó nuevamente, levantó la sabana y se subió a la cama, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo, Kai llevó su cabeza hacía el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Yuriy descansando en ese lugar, mientras su respiración chocaba contra la piel del pelirrojo.

Paso el tiempo, y ninguno quiso hablar nada, y es que no había mucho que decir, después de varios minutos más, Kai se movió inconscientemente.

-No hagas eso. –Inquirió Yuriy–

-.¿Hacer que? –Kai no entendió–

-Frotarte contra mi de esa forma.

-Por favor, ya quisieras tú.

-No lo niegues... te estas excitando, no es así?

-por favor, quien es el que tiene el miembro de esa forma.

-Eso es porque el tuyo que esta igual que el mío, se frota insistentemente.

-...

Nadie dijo nada más, y Yuriy se sentía cansado, quería dormir un poco, cerró sus ojos, y trató de rendirse a Morfeo.

Dos horas después...

Entre tanto Kai no podía dormir, solo sentía la respiración del pelirrojo, cada vez más pausada, clara señal que estaba dormido, levantó el rostro, y por primera vez pudo ver su rostro relajado.

Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos...

-Eres un gran dolor de cabeza Yuriy...pero ni creas que esto se queda así, nadie jamás me había hecho pasar tantas penurias, al menos merezco un premio, no?

Se medio levantó y sus labios se sellaron contra los de Yuriy, en un beso de gloria, al robárselo, un contacto rápido pero delicioso.

-Brooklyn me dijo que eras delicioso...pero...yo ya sabía que lo eras.

Diciendo esto, su rostro regresó al cuello de Yuriy para tratar de dormir, mientras que el pelirrojo sonrió levemente, para tratar de dormir nuevamente.

Continuara...

**+ FIN DE LA BEYBATALLA POR HOY +**

**Saludos cordiales a todos los que leen!**

Let it rip!...

Kiaaaaaaaaaaa, ESTOY DE VUELTA, JA,JA,JA...

¿Como andan?.

Si ya sé, ¡Hace meses debí subir este fic,pero tuve muchos problemas, como ya le había explicado a GabZ, el destino no quería que lo subiera, lo perdí tres veces, entre formateadas, apagones de luz y ufff, infinidad de cosas más.

Pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que esta primera entrega haya sido de su agrado, y me acompañen a lo largo del fic.

Si les gustó déjenme un review...ne?...

Por cierto, esto sería como Pre-Ruleta Rusa, en pocas palabras, es como se conocieron YuriyxKai, antes de todo el embrollo del otro fic, pero si aún no lees aquel, no hay problema, siempre vas a entender este.

Besitos y cuídense...

Entre más review, más pronto actualizare... ja,ja,ja..es que eso me sube la inspiración y las ganas de escribir más...

**Día:** Domingo

**Fecha:** 20 de Febrero de 2005

**Hora:** 10:00 p.m.

Se despide de ustedes por hoy, su amiga:

**Anyanka Khushrenada**.

¡Matta ne!


	2. Nieve en Verano

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Basado en Beyblade: G-Rev.

By: Anyanka Khushrenada

_Kyaaaaaa!. No puedo creerlo...13 reviews, solo el primer episodio...gracias, gracias, gracias..._   
_Me tienen sorprendida, ya que nunca pensé que Ruleta Rusa había gustado tanto, y yo al principio la hice solo por hacerla, pero sus reviews me indican todo lo contrario, gracias por leer este fic, y más por dejarme reviews, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo por actualizar rápidamente, son un amor, y espero que no los vaya a defraudar, con todo mi cariño para ustedes que leen mis fics.. _ _GRACIAS POR LEER!_   
_Dedicado especialmente a: _ **Shaman Karo** _**Contestando Reviews: **_   
_**GabZ: **Kawaii, que linda eres al ser la primera en dejarme review, gracias, gracias, gracias, eres un amor, ja,ja,ja.. sip, sé que fui muy mala al dejarlo allí, pero es que si lo continuaba se alargaba más, me alegro que te haya gustado, y como siempre yo disculpándome, por no habértelo mandado antes al correo, gomen nasai, y por la dedicatoria, no tengas cuidado...espero que lo aceptes a cambio de haberte quedado mal, ne, sin más espero que este capitulo te guste mucho..besitos...ummm, tengo una dudilla, ¿tu le hablaste a tu hermana de mi, porque hay un review, en donde ella dice que es tu hermana, si tú fuiste, te lo agradezco mucho... eres linda... **Posdata:** ¿cuándo actualizas ** "NOCHES"**, eh?. Yo quererla actualizada pronto... _   
_**Zhena Hik:** Oh, mi linda amiga, como andas, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en otro fic, y por dejarme un review...ummm, con eso del beso, pues...je,je,je...sip... Yuriy sintió el beso por eso sonrió, pero obviamente siendo tan orgulloso no se lo iba a decir, aunque la madre lo va a notar, me alegro que te haya gustado el inicio, la verdad al principio estaba como bloqueada, ya te imaginaras escribir un fic, en donde ya se sabe la segunda parte como lo es Ruleta Rusa, fue ufff, muy difícil, pero acá esta esto... espero te guste este capitulo amiga, cuídate mucho... besitos... ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nick, aunque Zhena Hik, suena muy cute. _   
_**Kayle Hiwatari-83: **Holitas, Kayle… como andas, me alegro que hayas comprendido, y no te pongas triste, en el mundo existen muchas personas envidiosas, y si te bajaron un fic era porque era muy bueno, sabes yo tenía el nombre de tus fics en uno de mis correos, pero lo borre accidentalmente, me los podrías dar de nuevo, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría leerlos, para dejarte reviews...digo, si quieres que los lea aún, gracias, me agrada que te guste como va la historia, y sip... ni te imaginas las complicaciones que tiene Kai-Yuriy, es que no todo iba a ser tan fácil... y aquí mi nuevo episodio, espero lo leas y te guste... cuídate y un gran abrazo de oso para ti. **Posdata**: Por cierto, ya sabes cualquier duda que yo pueda solucionar, solo escríbeme... besitos. _

_**Ally-Tsukasa: **Hola amiga, bella..como andas, gracias por haber leido RULETA RUSA, eres un amor, y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en este también, espero que te guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño, y que no vaya a defraudarte... besitos... _

**_Vk:_** _Holitas, gracias…ja,jaja..me alegro, que te haya gustado, y que también disfrutes este capitulo, no sé me quedó algo raro, ja,ja,ja..y ya verás como lo terminé...cuídate...besitos..._

_**Xanae: **Ja,ja,ja..sip..lo sé…lo dejé en un momento crucial, pero eso era base para el segundo episodio, ya vas a ver, espero te guste el episodio, con lo de la cruz, pos..aquí lo mencionan, pero no se aclara, solo te puedo decir que se lo dio alguien que Kai amó mucho, y sobre Brooklyn, pues..ni yo sé como se volvió malo...ja,ja,ja..son bromas, si sé, pero se acaba el chiste, cuídate amiga... nos vemos en el otro episodio. _

_**Dani Hiwatari: **Oh, que Linda eres, veo como también leíste Ruleta Rusa, la verdad, nunca esperé que iba a gustar tanto, ja,jaja..gracias, y aquí ves el segundo episodio, espero te guste tanto como el primero, y siento que sea tan cortito, pero el siguiente será mas largo..besitos... _

**_Shaman Karo:_** _Umm..hola, te he mandado saludos con GabZ, pero creo que ella no te los ha dado, y ya viste, el episodio, va dedicado a ti, ja,ja,ja..espero te guste, y gracias por decir que Ruleta Rusa es uno de tus fanfics favoritos (anyanka se sonroja increíblemente), eres linda, así como tu hermana, a quien aprecio a pesar de no conocer personalmente, gracias por todo, y espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para todo aquellos que me escribieron. .. un abrazo de oso para ti. _

**_Ariadna_**: _Ja,ja,ja..amiga, con eso de las sesiones de descarga, ufff... eso si que es desestresante, ¿No crees, y con un muñecote como Kai, quien no, ja,ja,ja...sip, del odio al amor, solo hay un paso, espero te guste el pequeño lemon del final...sip, se quedaron en lo mejor, calentándose mutuamente, ya desearía conseguirme un calentador humano como Kai a mi lado en tiempo de frío..ja,ja,ja... ¡que hentai soy, cuídate...besitos... _

_**Luria: **Ah, amigocha...como estas, pues ya ves, por ti actualice hoy, espero te guste el episodio, ja,ja,ja..como siempre digo, esa forma de no pasar frío como que esta bien, ¿deberíamos implementarlo nosotras las solteras con alguien guapo, ja,ja,ja..ignora esto por favor, con eso de para donde iba Tala, pues..je,je,je..aún no puedo decírtelo, mejor te lo comento frente a frente, eh, sip..lo sé...lo del besito robado, ufff..claro que lo sintió, y le gustó, por eso más se enojó...ya verás y me vas a entender...!tu paciencia tiene limites, eso sonó como amenaza..pero no importa y sabes, gracias por tu reviews..lloro, lloro,lloro..gracias amiga, te veo en la Uni. El lunes..besitos..._

_**N.17: **Holitas, como estas, gracias por leer Ruleta Rusa, ja,ja,ja..he notado que ha tenido un éxito increíble...me alegro que te guste este fic, y que este episodio se de tu agrado..besitos._

_**Mikael Modou: **Hola, que mega-review..me has dejado, pero me encantó, me fascina leerlos así de largos, eso me da a demostrar que dedicaste tiempo para escribirlo, yo te comprendo, a veces me hago adicta a algún fic, y entre más leo, más quiero, ufff... sorry, sé que lo dejé en una parte culminante, pero al leer este me vas a matar bien feo, y sip.. ¡me gusta hacer sufrir, ya lo verás...ja,jaja... con respecto a HitoshixBrookly, ufff... ¡que bellos, después de KaixYuriy ellos son la pareja perfecta de Beyblade, y sip anímate a escribir y si lo haces, te aseguro que te leere... besitos y gracias por dejarme reviews. **Pd**. ¿Es de tu inspiración la frase del final, esta de lujo..._

_**Nephra:** Hola amiga, pues gracias por leer, y aquí te complazco, algo más de esos bombones, de HitoshixBrooklyn, ufff, es que están tan buenotes, espero te guste y me sigan acompañando... besitos. Y abrazo gigantesco para ti. _

_KaT IvanoV: Gracias por acompañarme; y me alegro que te guste; sos un amor; sip; Annika es una super mujer esta loca; totalmente; y ni te imaginas las cosas que hara mas adelante; la amistad entre broxkai; pues; je;j;ej; es de lo mejor; ya quisiera yo ser tan buena amga de kai; bueno amiga; besitos y _bye

Ja,ja,ja...eso es todo por hoy, gracias, infinitas... y espero les guste el episodio... besitos..

Los quiero montón..

Matta ne!

**NIEVE EN VERANO**

(Episodio 02)

La tormenta de nieve era cada vez más fuerte, se sentía un poco acalorado, no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado ya, desde que ambos habían caído al lago y que el otro chico propusiera que se calentaran mutuamente.

Había podido dormir algunas cuantas horas, pero no quería bajar la guardia, teniendo a Kai sobre su cuerpo desnudo, no era algo para perder el tiempo en dormir, lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando varias veces, sus ojos azules se llenaron completamente con la luz de la ventana.

Se giró para poder ver, esa luz era algo extraña, no parecía ser el sol, sus ojos tardaron un poco más en acostumbrarse, entrecerrando sus ojos, pudo notar a través del vidrio de la ventana, como la nieve caía, de una forma tempestuosa, el viento soplaba fuertemente, era obvio que la tormenta estaba en lo más fuerte.

No hace ningún movimiento, su rostro regresa a la misma posición, Kai respiraba levemente, solo podía sentirlo sobre su piel, y miles de interrogantes acudían a su mente, ¿estará dormido, o la situación es tan incomoda para él, que prefiere fingir que duerme.

Yuriy no se mueve, pero otra vez esa misma sensación, porque a pesar de estar nevando, siente calor en su cuerpo, frunce el ceño y se repite a si mismo, que no es eso, Kai no le puedo estar subiendo la temperatura, si a él le cae mal, no, no es posible...pero la gran interrogante, ¿Por qué siente su cuerpo arder?.

Levanta una mano, y de una forma titubeante la coloca en la espalda de Kai, con la palma abierta, encontrándose, con la alarmante situación, de que el chico hervía en fiebre.

Hiwatari? –le llamó pero no hubo respuesta– Oye... estas bien?

Yuriy se semi levantó, empujando levemente al otro muchacho, que rodó por la cama y quedó boca arriba, aún dormía, y no había abierto los ojos con ese movimiento, lentamente el pelirrojo, le tocó el cuello para verificar sus sospechas.

Kai no baka... ¿cómo te atreves a enfermarte en un momento como este?.

Yuriy notó algo que le llamó la atención, la muñeca del chico de cabello bicolor estaba vendada, de una forma improvisada, con parte de la playera negra que siempre utilizaba.

¿Qué pasó? -suavemente levantó la mano para revisarla, notando como la sangre caí en gotas a través del ventaje y manchaba las sabanas– ¡Kai!

No grites..déjame dormir... –le inquirió suspirando para tratar de dormir–

Idiota tienes fiebre! –le inquirió Molesto–

No seas estúpido...yo no estoy enfermo. –abrió lentamente sus ojos rubíes–

¡Que necio eres Kai Baka!

El baka serás tú.

Esa herida te sangra... ¿cómo rayos te la hiciste?

¡Qué te importa!

Por algo te lo pregunto Infeliz... sabes que... por mi te puedes morir ahora mismo.

De acuerdo, déjame morir en paz.

Pero al menos trata de morir en silencio.

Al menos te pido que le avises a alguien donde quedó mi cuerpo.

Ja, ¿para que voy a perder el tiempo en eso?

Eres un maldito.

Lo mismo digo de ti. –cerró sus ojos nuevamente–

Un silencio se estacionó en el lugar, Yuriy se quedó sentado, tenía algo de frío, se levantó y notó como su ropa ya estaba algo seca, se la colocó, esta muy fría, pero terminó de vestirse, lentamente caminó hacía la ventana, mirando como la nieve no dejaba de caer.

"Rayos, justo ahora tenía que caer esta tormenta, y todo por culpa de este idiota, que me siguió, si no lo hubiera hecho, ya estuviera de regreso en la abadía, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaremos en esta cabaña, pero lo que me intriga, ¿cómo rayos llegamos aquí?" .

De repente un pequeño ruido en la habitación le llamó la atención, se medio giró al saber la procedencia de los sonidos, al parecer Kai tenía mucha más fiebre, y se estaba quejando un poco, talvez la herida dolía.

A regañadientes se acercó a la cama, posando su mano nuevamente en la frente del otro muchacho, notando como la fiebre había aumentado mucho más, estaba fastidiado, en primer lugar no quería estar allí, y en segundo, no era mucho de su agrado tener que cuidar al otro muchacho, él no era niñera para eso.

No tengo nada para bajar la fiebre –inquirió mientras daba vueltas en su propio eje, para buscar algo que le ayudara–

Caminó hacía varios rincones y la desesperación por no decir pánico se apoderó de él, ¿qué rayos iba a hacer ahora, tampoco debía dejarlo morir, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

¡Rayos este Kai es un completa Baka!

Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el ceño fruncido, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, tampoco podía sacarlo en medio de la tormenta, eso sería muy perjudicial, además que no iba a poder cargarlo todo ese tiempo.

De repente una luz en medio de la oscuridad, recordaba que su madre, además de ser un fastidio día y noche, le había ayudado en una ocasión, cuando el tuvo una fiebre altísima, claro eso fue cuando tenía entre cuatro y cinco años de edad.

Caminó hacía un pequeño lugar, que parecía ser el baño, asomó la cabeza, y se alegró al encontrar una bañera, salió y su vista recorrió de nuevo el lugar, y sus ojos azules centellaron al encontrar lo que tanto había buscado, corrió hacía donde estaba y los sujetó, siguió buscando una segunda cosa que le pudiera servir y se encontró con una escoba vieja.

(n/a: ummm...**escoba:** las que utilizan las brujas para volar, ja,ja,ja...o esa que utilizamos para limpiar la casa... no sé si se llamara igual en su país.)

Perfecto... ahora necesito con que amarrarla.

Se giró a donde estaba Kai, y sus ojos brillaron en malicia increíble, se levantó llevando todo lo que necesitaba, y tomó algo que estaba en el suelo, tirado con la ropa del chico de ojos rubíes.

Me encantaría ver tu expresión cuando mires lo que hice con tu bufanda.

Riendo de una forma maliciosa, al imaginarse el rostro del otro chico, colocó las dos cubetas a distancias considerables, tomó la escoba y la dejó de tal forma que solo quedó el palo, y la pasó por entre los agarraderos de las cubetas, en eso agarró la bufanda y la partió a la mitad, siendo de seda esta no puso ninguna resistencia.

Procedió a amarrar, la parte de arriba de los agarraderos de las cubetas junto con un extremo del palo, amarrándola con la cubeta, repitiendo este procedimiento con el otro extremo, hasta que el palo quedó firme, y al levantarlo, también se levantaban ambas cubetas.

(n/a: Ah, que horror, no sé si me entendieron, para hacerlo más fácil, Yuriy necesita jalar algo en esas cosas, y una por una iba a ser un poco difícil necesita solo un viaje. )

Tomó las cosas y se giró a ver el otro chico...

Mira las cosas que me haces hacer...baka...pero me las cobraré en especies.

(n/a: Ummm... **cobrarse en especies**: en pocas palabras es que le va a salir caro el favor a Kai...).

Abrió la puerta y un fuerte viento se dejó entrar, envolviendo toda la habitación de un frío aterrador, Yuriy salió cerrando la puerta, él ya estaba acostumbrado al frío, total de niño había crecido en un país considerablemente helado como lo era Rusia.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

Una mirada azul marino se perdía a través de una ventana, se podía leer un esas dos orbes la gran preocupación que había en su corazón.

Yuriy! –suspiró suavemente, viendo la nieve caer–

Él va a estar bien. –contestó otra voz suavemente, mientras la abrazaba por detrás–

Si algo le pasó a mi bebé...

Tranquila, él sabe cuidarse, con esta tormenta no podemos hacer nada.

Pero pasó toda la noche fuera, y ya son las nueve de la mañana, ha de tener hambre y frío... mi pobre pequeño.

Yuriy sabe cuidarse... pero en cuanto aclaré, iremos a buscarle... ¿de acuerdo?

Si... pero...

¿Qué sucede?

Esta con ese chico.

¿Te refieres a Kai Hiwatari?

Si a él.

Mejor aún, así se pueden cuidar mutuamente.

No! –inquirió dándose la vuelta y deshaciendo el abrazo– Tú sabes como es ese chico.

¿A que te refieres con eso?

No lo viste –comenzó mientras se paseaba por la habitación– Mirada seductora, labios deseables, piel blanca y apetecible, sonrisa maliciosa, un cuerpo increíble, con esos poderosos y musculosos brazos, ese pecho bien formado, sus piernas largas y firmes, su cintura entallada, sus glúteos bien redondos y hermosos, esas enormes manos, que dios sabe como hará buen uso de ellas en situaciones privadas...y no digamos de su miem...

Si ya entendí! –lo interrumpió él– ¿Cómo rayos te fijas en todo eso?

Hmmfff, eso es algo importante... pero no me cambies el tema... Yuriy va a estar en problemas, si ambos están solos.

¿Por qué dices eso?.. ah, lo dices porque Yuriy es gay y ese chico es muy atractivo.

YURIY NO ES GAY! –gritó eufórica– Muérdete la lengua hombre...tenemos que encontrarlos, esos dos solos, en un lugar apartado.. no, no... eso no es posibles, jamás... y escúchame bien, jamás... permitiré que mi Yuriy tenga contacto con otro hombre...primero muerta.

Ay Annika.. deberías dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones.

No, él es un niño aún, no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que le conviene.

Ya tiene 17 años, ¿cómo dices que es un niño?

Es mi bebé...

Boris ya no quiso decir nada, la verdad era que Annika estaba completamente loca, aún se preguntaba como se había casado con ella, él siempre había sido tan serio y tan recto en todo lo que hacía, pero ella, eran agua y aceite juntos, pero creo que fue eso lo que le enamoro de esa mujer, era cierto que estaba loca, pero de algo estaba 100 seguro, y eso era que amaba profundamente a su hijo Yuriy.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

Un chico de ojos esmeraldas caminaba con pasos seguros por un largo pasillo, con su típico traje blanco y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello pelirrojo se mueve alegremente.

No tarda mucho cuando llega a una gran puerta donde se detiene a leer una pequeña placa, el cual decía:

**GIMNASIO DE LA ABADÍA VALCOK:**

_Taller N° 1 _**Esgrima. (**_Salón 1)_

_Taller N° 2 _**Beybatallas (**_Salón 2)_

_Taller N° 3 _**Kendo (Espada de Bambú)**_Salón 3)_

_Taller N°4 _** Artes Marciales y Defensa Personal (**_Salón 4)_

_Taller N° 5 _**Teatro. (**_Salón 5)_

Con una gran sonrisa, levantó la mano y con un dedo recorrió toda la línea donde estaba inscrito el taller N° 3, abrió la gran puerta y entró buscando el salón, no tardó mucho en encontrar la puerta, lentamente la abrió.

Se detuvo en el contramarco de la puerta, y una gran sonrisa afloró en sus labios, el salón era inmenso, con grandes ventanales en la parte superior para dejar entrar la luz, pero lo que llamó su atención, fue la persona parada en el centro, con un buso blanco, y una camiseta negra de licra ajustado a su bien formado cuerpo, no cabía duda que Hitoshi era un hombre delicioso.

Estaba practicando con la espada de bambú, pero le sorprende que nadie haya llegado ya, pero mejor para él, mientras sonríe, lo recorre de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose los labios en señal de deleite.

Buenos días Brooklyn... –saludó sin dejar de practicar–

Buenos días Entrenador...

Listo...

Por supuesto.

Hitoshi se detuvo, y lo miró fijamente, mientras el pelirrojo se quitaba la chaqueta, y caminaba al centro, para alcanzarle.

Nunca he practicado este deporte. –sonrió–

No importa... toma... –le extendió el Shinai–

(n/a: **Shinai:** Espada de bambu)

Brooklyn lo tomó, sujetándola de una forma torpe.

Así no...

Brooklyln levantó la vista para verlo, Hitoshi lo miró con esa increíble mirada café, sonrió y rodeo al pelirrojo, colocándose a su espalda, lo rodeo en un abrazo, y le enseño de una forma tranquila como sujetar el Shinai.

Sujétalo firme... –le susurró casi en el oído–

Lo hago bien así.. –contestó girando el rostro de forma sensual, para que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, y sus rostros parecieran casi tocarse–

Aprendes rápido.

Gracias Entrenador.

Hitoshi retiró lentamente una de sus manos, que tomaban el Shinai y al mismo tiempo tocaban la mano del pelirrojo, pero rápidamente el chico de ojos esmeraldas atrapó la mano del peliazul, para traerla de vuelta a donde estaba.

Me gusta que me enseñes...

A mi me gusta enseñarte.

Estando en esa posición tan incomoda, bueno, la verdad para ninguno era incomoda, Brooklyn navegaba entre nubes, al sentirse atrapado en esos dos firmes y poderosos brazos, que lo hacían apresarse y pegarse contra el cuerpo de Hitoshi, y sentir su pecho bien formado y algo más abajo, que no estaba tan mal.

En cambio Hitoshi, trataba de no perder el control, ya que en primer lugar, era su alumno, y no estaba bien, aunque lo pensaba bien, el chico estaba por demás buenísimo, de una forma maliciosa, fue deslizando su brazo, pasando la palma de su mano y sus dedos por la piel del pelirrojo, provocándole pequeños escalofríos.

Debes mantener tus brazos extendidos... –continuo con su suave toque, pasando por el brazo desnudo del chico– Para tener un mejor control de la espada.

Brooklyn escuchaba atentamente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, ante esos hermosos susurros.

Este deporte es para defensa... –su toque llegó hasta el hombro del chico– Tus hombros deben estar firmes... –su mano descendió hasta el pecho del chico– trata de inhalar y exhalar en pausas de 10 segundos, 5 para cada uno de ellos.

Siguió descendiendo, hasta detenerse en el abdomen firme del chico, que solo dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Tu abdomen debe estar firme, como cuando vas a hacer fuerza, mantenlo lo más inmóvil posible.

Hitoshi se detuvo, Brooklyn había cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando del toque, hasta pudo notar, como sus mejillas medio enrojecían, pero casi levemente, el rostro del peliazul estaba a centímetros de distancia del otro, sus labios parecían casi rozarse, un simple movimiento le permitirían probar de ese manjar.

No te detengas...Entrenador... –inquirió Brooklyn abriendo sus ojos–

Seguro que quieres que continúe...

Si.

Hitoshi lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, y sin más su mano comenzó a descender lentamente, el pelirrojo suspiró profundamente dándole a entender que lo disfrutaba.

Su mano llegó a su entrepierna, tocando toda su virilidad, el pelirrojo soltó un pequeño jadeo ante el contacto, sin más soltó una mano y la llevó hacía atrás, para alcanzar el cuello del peliazul.

Hitoshi siguió con su cometido, tocando con su palma abierta el miembro del pelirrojo, que hace mucho ya había despertado, lo masajeo suavemente, apretándolo y soltándolo en pausas deliciosas, que hacían elevar al pelirrojo al cielo.

Oh, cielos...

¿Te gusta Brooklyn?

Si... entrenador.

Kinomiya no se detuvo, brindando fuertes masajes, que le provocaban a Brooklyn deliciosos espasmos musculares, no dejaba de jadear en ningún momento, pero lo que le sorprendió es que se detuvo unos segundos, para luego introducirse dentro del pantalón, tomando su miembro directamente.

No es correcto... –le decía el pelirrojo–

Porque soy tu maestro.

Si..pero...ah, que delicioso... no te detengas.

Hitoshi, comenzó a subir y bajar en el miembro del chico, de una forma rápida, para hacerlo terminar, el cual hizo gimotear cada vez más fuerte al pelirrojo, no había duda que su entrenador era todo un experto.

Siempre nuestras clases van a ser así... –preguntó entrecortado–

Si tú lo quieres... pero pueden ser mejores.

Ummm

Con un ultimo grito ahogado el pelirrojo terminó manchando toda la mano y dentro del pantalón, ya que no habían tomando la precaución de sacar el miembro antes de explotar en un orgasmo.

Ahhhhhhhhhh

¿Lo disfrutaste?

Mucho... Eres increíble.

Un pequeño ruido en el lugar, se medio giró para buscar el motivo, pero no pudo encontrar nada, se sentía incomodo, ya que estaba todo mojado, y el sonido continuo.

Con fastidió abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba soñando, se medio sentó y levantó las sabanas, notando la enorme mancha de semen.

Hitoshi... ¡Por todos los cielos, ¡que sueño tan erótico he tenido contigo!

Apagando el despertador, buscó a su compañero, pero este ya se había levantado, era un alivió para que no escuchara sus gritos.

No importa, voy a hacer realidad ese sueño cueste lo que cueste.

Terminó de levantarse y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y salir rumbo al gimnasio, en donde tendría su primera clase con el peliazul, talvez no iba a suceder como en el sueño, pero algún día iba a pasar.

Cuando estuvo listo salió y se dirigió al gimnasio, después de buscar el taller que le correspondía a la clase de Hitoshi, entró en el salón N° 3, con la terrible decepción, que tenía varios alumnos entre hombres y mujeres, era lógico al ser tan atractivo, después de un corto saludo, y una mirada café que le miró con satisfacción, al verlo tan temprano, la clase dio inicio.

(n/a: Ja,ja,ja,ja... ¿se la creyeron, ¿Cómo creen que tan pronto va a ver un Lemmon entre ellos dos, tendrán que tener paciencia, por cierto el siguiente episodio viene uno, pero no les digo de quien...)

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

Una pequeña figura se mueve en medio de la terrible tormenta, llevando un palo por encima de sus hombros, los cuales sostenían dos cubetas.

El frío era terrible, su cabello se movía descontroladamente, sin mucho llegó al lago en el cual habían caído Kai y él, se detuvo en la orilla y colocó un pie dentro del lago, pero este al contacto se desquebrajó un poco, rápidamente se retiró.

Se agachó un poco, y notó la pequeña grieta, envolviendo su puño con parte que había sobrado de la ya despedazada bufanda de Kai, comenzó a golpear el hielo, hasta que se hizo un pequeño agujero, lo suficientemente grande para introducir las cubetas.

Las llenó totalmente y regresó hasta donde Kai, tardó un poco, estaban algo pesadas, pero siendo tan orgulloso como era, no se iba a dar por vencido, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, entrando con todo su cargamento.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, se acercó a Kai, el cual aún dormitaba, le tocó nuevamente la frente y esta aún hervía.

Maldiciendo una y otra vez, tomó las cubetas y llenó la tina con toda el agua fría y casi congelada, regresó a donde Kai y lo semi levantó en la cama.

Déjame dormir baka. –le inquirió Kai totalmente mareado–

Cretino.. tienes fiebre...te voy a meter en agua fría.

No, déjame...

No seas necio y levántate de una vez, si no quieres una patada donde más te dolería.

Como pudo Yuriy lo levantó, Kai casi no se podía sostener, caminaron los dos a pequeños pasitos, hasta que llegaron a la tina, en donde Kai fue sumergido hasta el cuello, ya que el pelirrojo le sostuvo la cabeza en su brazo, que tuvo que sumergir también.

Esta fría... –tiritó Kai–

Obviamente...es agua del lago.

Yuriy aguardó, Kai se quedó callado, con sus ojos cerrados, fue cuando el pelirrojo aprovechó, para dejar vagar su mirada, recorriendo todo el cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua del chico de ojos rubíes.

Bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a la virilidad del chico, quedándose unos momentos en ese lugar, de repente un sonrojo acude a sus mejillas, cuando se percata que lo han cachado in fraganti.

¿Te gusto acaso? –Kai pregunta –

No seas imbécil.

Y sin más, Yuriy lo soltó, haciendo que kai se vaya de paso, sumergiendo su cabeza bajo el agua fría, tragando un poco, salió a la superficie un poco enojado.

¡Baka.. fíjate en lo que haces!

Pues tú no digas estupideces.

Niño mimado.

Chico arrogante y presumido.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas fulminantes, en ese momento Kai se levantó, aún estaba mareado, y efectivamente, se desvaneció, por auto reflejo Yuriy lo sostuvo, pero el piso estaba mojado y ambos se fueron al suelo, el pelirrojo abajo y Kai encima de él, pero eso no fue todo, ya que sus labios se unieron, donde ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Yuriy lo empuja con fuerza, para que ruede en el suelo y se quede boca arriba, no puede evitarlo, pero siente sus mejillas encenderse.

¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota? –le lanzó Yuriy furioso–

A mi? –preguntó con sarcasmo Kai–

¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

Lo dices por el beso.

Si, Idiota...si vuelves a hacerlo..ya verás.

Ni que quisiera hacerlo, además besas muy mal.

¡¿Qué,no digas tonterías, además...ni que tú supieras besar muy bien, tu beso de anoche fue patético.

Ah, entonces quiere decir que lo sentiste.

¿Qué?..no...yo..

Y por lo que puedo ver te gusto mucho... porque te estas sonrojando.

¡No digas estupideces, ¿cómo rayos me va gustar un beso de un idiota como tú,

Esta bien, Bebé..

NO ME DIGAS BEBÉ!

¿Por qué no, si eso es lo que eres?

Estúpido arrogante...

Yuriy se levantó totalmente enojado, dejando a Kai en el suelo, que solo cerró sus ojos, aún se sentía algo mareado. El pelirrojo atravesó la puerta y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca de la cama.

Se sentó en la misma y se recostó, cerrando sus ojos, se dio a la tarea de enfocarse, de no pensar en eso, ese Kai lo sacaba de sus casillas, y eso era demasiado para él, además tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

"Kai baka, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme esas cosas,por culpa de él, no pude hacer que lo quería, ahora tendré que esperar...infeliz.. por culpa de ese tonto, es por demás seguro que el año lectivo va a ser muy duro".

Entretanto Kai estaba tirado en el suelo del baño, con sus ojos cerrados, se sentía mareado, pero trataba de calmarse, tenían que salir del lugar, uno minutos más y se levantó sosteniéndose de las paredes para salir del baño.

Al estar bajo el contramarco de la puerta lo vio, Yuriy estaba acostado en la cama, atravesado a lo ancho, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos, su respiración era pausa, no parecía dormir, talvez solo descansaba.

Kai se permitió mirarlo por algunos segundos, los dos se quedaron inmóviles, sin hacer o decir nada, aunque el pelirrojo no sabía que era observado, o si?.

**-**¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –inquirió Kai–

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¿Por qué aún sigues tan enojado conmigo?

Esa pregunta hizo que Yuriy abriera los ojos inmediatamente, y se sentara de golpe en la cama, lanzándole una mirada dura.

**-**Si yo te contesto, tú contestarás algo mío.

**-**Depende la pregunta.

**-**¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó–

Kai la miró fijamente a los ojos...

**-**No te importa. –contestó fríamente–

**-**¡Claro que me importa, ¡por algo te lo pregunto!

**-**Esta muerta... ¿satisfecho?

**-**¿Como, no es posible... mientes.

**-**Si no me crees, no me importa.

Ya la nieve había comenzado a ceder, la tormenta había pasado, así que Kai decidió vestirse, ya que Yuriy ya estaba vestido.

El siempre bello Kai, se colocó los pantalones y la camisa de licra, luego procedió a ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos, que a estas alturas ya estaban secos, la chaqueta fue la ultima, luego con sus dedos trató de acomodar sus cabellos despeinados.

Cuando estuvo listo, descubrió que algo faltaba en su cuello, buscó en el suelo con la mirada, Yuriy estaba parado cerca de la ventana, ignorando al otro, pero solo podía ver de reojo los movimientos del peliazul y los maldiciones que de vez en cuando lanzaba al aire.

**-**¡Maldito Ivanov, ¿Qué hiciste con mi bufanda? –gritó enojado–

Yuriy volteo para lanzarle una mirada burlesca, pero Kai ya estaba frente a él, lanzándole un puñetazo directo al rostro.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

Una mirada lavanda miraba la nieve caer desde el balcón, mientras otro chico estaba a su lado, simplemente contemplando su berrinche.

Maldita sea! –gritaba enojado el peliplateado–

¿Por qué estas tan enojado Byan?

Mi Yuriy no pasó la noche en la abadía.

¿Y?..no es la primera vez que no duerme aquí.

Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me molesta...es que ese idiota chico nuevo llamado Kai, tampoco lo hizo.

¿Tu crees que pasó algo entre ellos?

No sé, y los celos me carcomen las entrañas, Yuriy es mío, y no permitiré que ese imbecil se salga con las suyas.

No quiero ser yo, él que te lo recuerde...pero Yuriy te rechazó.

Ya lo sé, Spencer...pero eso no va a detenerme...Ese deliciosos pelirrojo va a ser mío por las buenas o por las malas.

Tú sabes como es Ivanov...es muy orgulloso, no se va a doblegar así como así.

Lo sé..pero yo tengo un plan.

Sonrió con malicia, mientras ambos seguían conversando del tema y del plan que tenía el chico de ojos lavanda, sobre el hermoso pelirrojo.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

La clase daba por finalizada, todos los chicos abandonaban el salón, excepto Brooklyn quien tiene muchas ganas de conversar con el guapo profesor de educación física.

¿Te gustó la clase? –preguntó Hitoshi–

Si, entrenador... Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Claro.

Es personal.

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Te gustan las mujeres o los hombres?

Depende..

¿De que?

Las mujeres son las criaturas más hermosas de la tierra...

Eso me indica que te gustan más las mujeres...

No, te equivocas, ellas pueden ser hermosas...pero los hombres son más excitantes, pero yo te veo a ti, y puedo darme por enterado que eres muy atractivo.

Gracias...eso quiere decir que de preferencia los hombres.

Si...

Brooklyn sonrió ante eso..

¿qué me puedes decir de Yuriy?

¿Yuriy Ivanov? –preguntó intrigado–

Si.

¿Qué pasa con él, tan pronto ya sacó su magnética personalidad contigo.

Más o menos...pero...he notado que él es muy popular.

Si, Yuriy es..bueno, era el chico más inteligente de la abadía, hasta que Kai Hiwatari llegó desplazándolo.

Umm...por eso el odio.

No, también por lo que sucedió antes.

¿Antes?

Si, tuvieron un pequeño altercado, bueno, yo no sé mucho, pero puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, eso ha sido la comidilla toda la semana, desde que supieron que Hiwatari venía a estudiar aquí.

Ya veo... ¿tu sabes porque no vinieron a clases?.

Kai no toma este taller, él se anotó en Dibujo.

¿Dibujo?

Si...

Y.. ¿Yuriy?

Pues él siempre ha estado en esta clase, hoy no vino porque tu sabes...

No, no lo sé.

Pues pensé que lo sabías, todo el mundo sabe, que él y Kai se quedaron atrapados en la tormenta, creo que ya han mandado a un equipo para buscarlo.

¿Los dos solos?

Lo dices con mucha malicia.

No, yo solo digo.

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, Brooklyn se fue averiguar más, en tanto Hitoshi entro a otro salón de clases, para comenzar su jornada del día.

**+ DIOSES RUSOS + **

Una mirada azul miraba preocupada...de repente un grito ahogado...

Yuriy!

Y la señora Ivanov corrió hacia donde venían los dos chicos, a lo cual ella, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Estaba preocupada... mi pequeño T... ¿cómo estas?

Estoy bien..mamá...

Ellas se separó y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida pero todo estaba bien, pero al llegar a su rostro, se pudo percatar de su labio partido.

¿Qué te pasó en la boca? –preguntó ella–

Nada...un pequeño accidente..que muy pronto voy a buscarle solución.

¿te duele mucho, ay no..tu linda boquita, mira como ha quedado, se te esta inconando..vamos adentro...vamos...

Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacía adentro, mientras Kai era recibido por un pelirrojo que le sonreía con malicia.

¡Debió haber sido ardiente ya que le mordiste la boca!

Idiota –fue lo único que dijo Kai mientras entraba también–

Pronto caminaron por los pasillos, al pelirrojo le carcomía la curiosidad.

¿Qué pasó Kai, ¿tan pronto te lo conseguiste?

No...no pasó nada, tú crees que pasaría algo entre ese idiota y yo.

Pero si él esta como quiere, acaso no se te antoja besarlo por todos lado sy acariciarlo, y hacerlo gritar tu nombre, mientras estas dentro de él.

¿Qué, ¿por qué me ves así?

Decídete, no, ¿te gustó yo, ¿te gusta Hitoshi, o ¿Te gusta el pelirrojo?

Pues contigo, tengo mis sesiones de descargo..tú sabes, Hitoshi... ¡que hombre tan bueno, y Yuriy..pues...él es como nieve en verano.

¿Nieve en verano?

Si, algo que viene de improvisto, que cuando menos lo esperas, la nieve cae en pleno verano, así que yo considero a Yuriy así, un bello Ángel que esta en medio de este mundo, uno que hay que tratar con delicadeza, hay que conquistarlo con seducción, y cuidarlo con dedicación.

¿Tanto te gusta Yuriy?

¿Estas celoso?. –preguntó Brooklyn–

¿Por qué debería estarlo, además tú te acuestas conmigo, no con él, no?.

Si lo sé...y tengo ganas de descargar ahora.

Bueno, pero mi habitación no se puede.

Anda, además la madre de Yuriy se lo llevara por largo rato.

Ambos chicos se van a la habitación, Kai abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando pasar a Brooklyn...

¿a dónde lo hacemos? –preguntó Brooklyn–

En la cama de Ivanov... –sonrió con malicia–

Bien..

ambos se fueron desnudando, donde Brooklyn se acomodó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, Kai se subió también, y se acomodó entre ellas con un botecito en la mano, que se podía leer muy bien: "vaselina".

Mientras abría el bote, el pelirrojo, se frotaba el miembro lentamente, arriba y abajo para comenzar a excitarse, Kai levantó la mirada y lo miró masturbarse.

Hazlo más fuerte... –inquirió Kai–

Asi? –preguntó mientras sus movimientos se incrementaban y subía con más fuerza–

Detente... –inquirió quitándole la mano– quiero ayudarte...

Brooklyn apartó la mano, y Kai descendió hasta el miembro, para introducirlo en su boca totalmente, el chico pelirrojo, arqueo su espalda ante eso, y lo jadeos no se hicieron esperar, el chico de cabellos bicolor, succionaba con fuerza toda la hombría del otro chico, que jadeaba descontrolado, mientras los dos comenzaban a sudar.

Kai!..ummm... hazlo más fuerte..si..así.. oh!...es delicioso..

No podía dejar de gritar, arqueaba su espalda, mientras Kai no se detenía, su lengua se movía de una forma deliciosa, sacaba el miembro y lo volvía a introducir, y en ocasiones, le daba una pasada con su lengua en la punta, brindando descargas eléctricas al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Siguió con su cometido, chupando con su boca, mientras que su mano jugueteaba con la entrada de Brooklyn preparándolo mientras estaba en ese trance.

Unos minutos más y Brooklyn terminaba en la boca del chico de ojos rubíes, que simplemente tragó su esencia, sin esperar que se calmara, levantó las caderas del pelirrojo, y tomando su propio miembro comenzó a entrar, con fuerza, haciendo gemir al otro.

No tardó mucho, y comenzó con su delicioso movimiento, sacando e introduciendo su miembro, en un delicioso vaivén, que hacía gritar de emoción al otro, sentía descargas eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo.

En tanto Kai mantenía sus ojos cerrados, empujando con fuerza, sentía como su miembro apretarse fuertemente cuando entraba con violencia a través de la pequeña entrada, pero aflojarse cuando la sacaba, una sensación exquisita, una caricia que el pelirrojo que brindaba desde adentro.

Brooklyn era tan deliciosamente estrecho, no dejaba de empujar, a cada embestida más fuerte, el pelirrojo gritaba por más, y eso lo excitaba tanto, lentamente abrió los ojos, pudiendo notar, en una leve alucinación, otro rostro y otros ojos, llenos de lujuria y excitación, que gritaban mil cosas entre jadeos, comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, mucha más al mirar como ese rostro se transfiguraba por la excitación, cada vez más fuerte, y más rápido, el chico bajo de él, gritaba más fuerte, la cama comenzó a crujir con violencia y con fuerza, ante semejantes movimientos.

Grita... –pidió Kai–

Oh!... más...por favor...

Grita, más fuerte... –empujaba más fuerte con cada palabra– Grita para mi..más fuerte...

Si..oh...ahhh...

Brooklyn miraba a Kai, jamás había empujado con tanta fuerza, y estaba disfrutándolo tanto, él sabia que no era a él, al que le hacía el amor, pero eso no le importaba, él también estaba en la misma situación.

Mas fuerte... si..así... –gritaba Brooklyn–

Ahhh...

Pronto ambos llegarían al climax, así que Kai extendió la mano y atrapó el miembro de Brooklyn masturbándolo con fuerza, al ritmo de sus embestidas, el momento se acercaba, y en unos minutos mas, Brooklyn explotaba derramando su semen en la mano y su pecho, que a la vez, corrió por sus costados manchando las sabanas blancas con su esencia, en tanto Kai sintió la tensión en su propio miembro, la entrada del pelirrojo, se cerraba herméticamente, apretando con fuerza y violencia el miembro de Kai, apretándolo, provocándole un poderoso orgasmo que terminó en la expulsión de su semilla, dando un grito ahogado, se desplomó sobre Brooklyn.

Eso fue riquísimo... –dijo Brooklyn divertido–

Si..que descarga... deliciosa... –Kai jadeaba–

Mientras trataban de controlarse, la puerta del baño se abrió, y ellos aún estaban unidos, completamente desnudos, y jadeantes, se giraron, para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que brillaban de una forma muy extraña.

Continuara...

**+ FIN DE LA BEYBATALLA POR HOY +**

Let it rip!...

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Como andan?

Gracias a todos por apoyarme, infinitamente gracias… son tan bellos, nunca pensé... que iba a tener tanto apoyo..ja,ja,ja... espero les haya gustado este capitulo, pero ya ven, actualicé antes del mes... espero hacerlo más rápido la próxima vez, es que estoy loca, alguien dice por allí: el que mucho abarca poco aprieta, en fin...creo que el dicho es para mi, ya que tengo seis fics en proceso: (Dioses Rusos, Confusiones, Destinos, ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Gundam Wing vs Saint Seiya, y Kawaii Inuki), ¡Oh, Dios, ¿por qué nadie me detuvo, je,je,je..bueno, no importa, inspiración tengo mucha, pero me falta tiempo para escribir...

Y para finalizar por hoy, quiero pedirles encarecidamente, si algunas de las que leen este fic, tienen una historia de: (KaixYuriy, KaixMax, HitoshixBrooklyn, KaixBrooklyn o KaixHitoshi, o KaixRei) o lo que sea que salga de estos parámetros, (No leo KaixTakao, YuriyxBryan), sin ánimos de ofender, he leído algunos que me han parecido excelentes, pero mis favoritos son los primeros, quiero que me recomienden algunos de los primeros parámetros, eh, hace mucho que no leo fics de Beyblade, y si tú eres escritora, con gusto leeré para dejarte reviews...

Solo he leido fics de KaixTakao, y YuriyxBryan de las siguientes escritoras: GabZ, Neu y Zhena Hik, ummm...después no digan que no las quiero, eh, miren el sacrificio que hago por ustedes...ja,ja,ja...son bromas, son excelentes escritoras.

**Espero les haya gustado...el próximo prometo hacerlo mucho más largo, a lo que me refiero: 40 hojas!... palabra de escritora amante del yaoi!**

**Día:** Viernes

**Fecha:** 11 de Marzo de 2005

**Hora:** 2:30 p.m.

Se despide de ustedes por hoy, su amiga:

**Anyanka Khushrenada**.

¡Matta ne!


	3. Revancha

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Basado en Beyblade: GRev.

**By: Anyanka Khushrenada**

**Anuncio: **

_Siempre hago un Wallpapers como regalo para mis lectores, de acuerdo al fic que estoy haciendo, ya le envíe a algunas personas, pero si alguien más lo quiere, déjenme el correo en un review, bueno, yo digo que vale la pena tenerlo... ja,ja,ja.. besitos y disfruten del episodio. _

Dedico este episodio a mi Linda amiga:

Luriachan

"REVANCHA" 

(Episodio 03)

Yuriy caminaba por un largo pasillo, bueno, en realidad su madre Annika, lo arrastraba rumbo a una habitación, con un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, no quería ir, pero conociéndola, no iba a dejarlo, pero el quería ir a bañarse, le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, sin más tiró fuertemente soltándose del agarre.

¿Qué pasa amor? –le preguntó ella dulcemente–

Madre...estoy cansado quiero ir a dormir un poco.

Pero... Mi cielo, tengo que curarte ese labio partido.

Estoy bien Madre, no me trates como un bebé.

Pero eres mi pequeño.

Mira, necesito descansar... yo te veo para la hora de la cena... de acuerdo?

Pero...

de acuerdo... –volvió a recalcar–

Esta bien, no te sulfures... te veo después.. ah, por cierto... ese golpe...

Si?

No fue una mordida que Kai te dio al besarte, verdad?

Se sonrojó...

NO, JAMÁS DEJARÍA QUE ESE IDIOTA ME BESE.

Ufff, que alivió... pensé que era eso.

Te veo después...

Ok.

Yuriy caminó rumbo a su habitación, estaba cansado, sin más entró a ella, y se fue directo al baño, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quería darse una buena ducha, al estar completamente desnudo, se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el mismo.

"¿Por qué habrá cambiado tanto?" –suspiró–

Entró al baño, necesitaba el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, para tratar de olvidarse, pero antes de abrir la ducha, su mano bajó hasta su miembro, cerrándola totalmente, y comenzando a subir y bajar de forma suave.

Oh!... cuanto necesitaba esto.

Su mano, subía y bajaba, cada vez más fuerte, logrando que su miembro comenzaba a levantarse, y hincharse por las caricias, su otra mano se sostuvo en la pared, mientras la otra se movía ya muy frenéticamente en su miembro, que pronto dejó escapar pequeñas gotas de semen ante tales estímulos.

Oh...si...ahhhhhh...

abrió un poco más sus piernas, para tener estabilidad, sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba y miles de corrientazos lo atravesaban, cerró sus ojos, y de repente dos ojos rubíes vinieron a su mente, abrió los ojos asustado y se detuvo en su labor.

"¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ese idiota en estos momentos?"

Se fastidió y siguió moviéndose, más rápido, mucho más fuerte, apretando la base, y soltándolo lentamente hasta llegar a la punta, eso se sentía tan bien, trató de no cerrar los ojos, para no ver esa mirada de nuevo, quería disfrutarlo, y es lo que pensaba hacer.

Mientras esta en lo mejor, la puerta principal es abierta, y dos voces entrando a la habitación.

¿a dónde lo hacemos? –escuchó que preguntaban–

En la cama de Ivanov... –era Kai–

Bien..

Yuriy estaba demasiado arriba para terminar así como así, y esos idiotas iban a hacer el amor en su cama, en sus sabanas limpias, eso odiaba, él era muy cuidadoso, con todas sus cosas.

Como pudo salió del baño, para ponerse la ropa, pero su excitación, no le permitía subirse los pantalones, porque estaba demasiado grande e hinchado, para que la cremallera se cerrara, comenzaba a fastidiarse, tenía que terminar, y si lo hacia, el grito de su garganta, no iba a pasar desapercibido.

No aguantó, sacando su miembro una vez más, comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, en pequeños jadeos, que quedaban atrapados, al tener la boca cerrada, de repente algo que lo hizo encenderse aún más.

Hazlo más fuerte... –escuchó a Kai decirle al otro–

Así?

Detente...

"Maldición" –pensó Yuriy– "Le va a hacer sexo oral, y yo que ya me reviento"

Kai!..ummm... hazlo más fuerte..si..así.. oh!...es delicioso..

"Ohh... ¡que delicioso!.. ummm " –jadeaba calladamente para no ser escuchado–

la mano de Yuriy subía y bajaba con más fuerza, mientras escuchaba a ese muchacho gritar, no estaba muy seguro de quien era, pero no dudaba ni un segundo, que tenía que ser ese tal Brooklyn, que trae loco a todos, incluido a Hitoshi.

Grita... –pidió Kai–

Oh!... más...por favor...

Grita, más fuerte... –empujaba más fuerte con cada palabra– Grita para mi..más fuerte...

Si..oh...ahhh...

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y descontrolados, Yuriy ya no pudo más, cerró sus ojos, para disfrutar sus movimientos, al tiempo que escuchaba esa voz, pidiéndole que frotara más fuerte, y así lo hizo, esa voz lo excitaba tanto, escucharlo, quería que gritara fuerte, mucho más, pero de repente, su mente analizó lo que sucedía, se estaba excitando con la voz de Hiwatari, y eso le molestó muchísimo, frotando con más fuerza, terminó manchando todo el piso del lugar, se inclinó un poco tomando grandes sorbos de aire para controlar su respiración.

Después de limpiar un poco, para que Kai no se percatara cuando entrara, se vistió correctamente, acomodó su cabello, e hizo algo para regalárselo a Kai.

Y ambos con gritos ahogados llegaron al climax...

Eso fue riquísimo... –dijo Brooklyn divertido–

Si..que descarga... deliciosa... –Kai jadeaba–

En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió, y ellos aún estaban unidos, completamente desnudos, y jadeantes, se giraron, para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que se detuvo bajo el contramarco de la puerta.

Los ojos azules de Yuriy brillaban con furia al ver toda la escena, lentamente su vista estudió todo, ambos desnudos, sudados, jadeantes, y agotados por haber hecho el amor, y lo peor de todo, ¡lo habían hecho sobre su cama, procuraba cuidar que sus sabanas estuvieran limpias y ordenadas, y ellos la habían desordenado, hasta las almohadas al suelo habían tirado y no digamos lo revueltas que estaban las blancas sabanas, pero que ahora deberían estar hasta pegajosas por todo el semen derramado sobre ellas, frunciendo más el entrecejo, no dijo nada.

¿Quieres acompañarnos Ivanov? –sonrió con sarcasmo Kai que aún no se retiraba del interior de Brooklyn–

Ja,ja,ja... –Brooklyn sonrió animadamente ante el ofrecimiento–

ambos amantes esperaron la respuesta del pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules, que solo atinó a sonreír ampliamente y con malicia, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, como si estuvieran maquinando algo.

No creo que seas lo suficientemente hombre para satisfacerme. –lanzó al ataque–

Uf! Golpe bajo. –rió sarcástico Brooklyn–

Las facciones de Kai cambiaron con ese comentario, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos brillaron en furia.

Pero al menos yo lo tengo más grande que tú. –devolvió Kai el ataque–

uf! Golpe aún más bajo. –sonrió el chico de ojos esmeraldas–

Idiota... esta me las pagas... –bufó Yuriy–

¿cómo piensas hacer eso?

Asi...

Se dio la semi vuelta y tomó algo del suelo, Kai y Brooklyn no pudieron hacer nada, solo sintieron el poco de agua fría caer sobre sus cuerpos, bañándolos completamente, Yuriy no se había medido esta vez.

Bueno, espero que con esto se les baje la calentura.

Sonriendo de forma satisfactoria al ver los ojos de Kai encenderse aún más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Kai se retiró del cuerpo del otro chico, maldiciendo mil veces al pelirrojo.

¡ESTUPIDO IVANOV, ¡Esta me las va a pagar!

Cálmate... –sonreía el otro divertido–

¿Y tú de que rayos te ríes? –preguntó furioso–

Tranquilo... no me ataques a mi, yo no tengo nada que ver.

¡Cállate mejor!

Mejor me voy.

Brooklyn se vistió y salió dejando al otro chico totalmente enojado encerrado en su cuarto.

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Annika caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su esposo, estaba algo intrigada, con todo lo sucedido con su hijo Yuriy y Kai, su mente era un caos total, sin más, entró sin tocar, encontrándose a Boris leyendo algunos documentos.

¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó en la puerta–

Adelante...

Ella se sentó...

¿Sobre que quieres hablar? –preguntó él sin dejar de leer los documentos–

Es sobre Yuriy...

Y ahora que hizo mi niño favorito.

Pues, estoy preocupada por él... viste el golpe que traía en el rostro.

¿Te refieres al pequeño golpe en su labio inferior?

No es solo un pequeño golpe, como tu lo recalcas...para una mente maestra como la mía, es más que obvio que algo sucedió en la noche, mientras se quedaron los dos solos.

¿Qué insinúas?

Mira Boris, no es de mi agrado que ese muchachito este tan cerca de mi Yuriy...no es correcto, que tal y si comienza a interesarse en mi bebé, de una forma no adecuada.

¿No adecuada, hablas a caso.. que él se pueda enamorar de Yuriy.

Si.. ¡eso sería una tragedia!.

Pues a mi me parece que Kai es un gran chico, muy inteligente, y muy bien dotado según las características que me diste de él, pienso que Yuriy y él harían una linda pareja.

¡MUERDETE LA LENGUA, ¿cómo eres capaz de decir semejantes barbaridades, mi Yuriy se va a casar con una linda chica, una que le quede a su altura, una que yo misma le buscaré.

Annika.. acaso.. no aprendiste nada de la ultima vez que le buscaste pareja.

Eso fue porque la chica no estaba a la altura de Yuriy, pero ya verás... esta tarde voy a visitar a una vieja amiga, su hija Sophie, ya debe tener la misma edad que nuestro hijo –se levantó para pasearse por la habitación– Ya sabes que son una de las familias más adineradas de toda Rusia, y sería una unión muy beneficiosa para Yuriy.

Querrás decir para nosotros. –dijo con sarcasmo–

Es en serio Boris...esta niña es muy linda... es más... tienes que hacer algo.

Yo! –preguntó sorprendido–

Si, tú... quiero que arregles las cosas, para que la traigas a estudiar a la abadía.

¿Estas loca mujer, aquí solo viene gente con un IQ muy elevado.

Pues para tu mayor información, esa jovencita es muy inteligente además de bonita, tú crees que yo escogería cualquier cosa para mi bebé.

Annika... ya es suficiente, Yuriy tiene derecho a escoger de quien se va a enamorar, y si él elige a Kai, pues esta bien, no puedes obligarlo, a que se fije en otra persona a la fuerza, mucho menos fijarle un compromiso sin su consentimiento, se va a enojar muchísimo contigo...además... Yuriy es Gay.

¡NO ES GAY, ¡NO ES GAY, ¡NO ES GAY, ¡NO LO ES! –Gritó totalmente histérica, Boris la vio con un signo de interrogación en su rostro–

No se porque te haces la desentendida, si Yuriy claramente expuso que le gustaban los chicos.

¡Cállate!... no lo repitas... no lo repitas... ese día he tratado de borrarlo de mis recuerdos, pero no... eso no es justo, Yuriy esta pasando una etapa, si.. eso es.. es una etapa conflictiva, que sufren los adolescentes.. ya se le pasará, cuando conozca a Sophie, se olvidará de esa estupidez de que es gay.

Boris la quedó viendo, esta mujer no entendía nada, a veces se preguntaba como Yuriy no había sacado sus locuras, y aún más, como rayos se había casado con ella, pero... no podía mentirse a si mismo, amaba profundamente a esa loca mujer, además haciendo a un lado que estaba loca de remate, tenía un gran cuerpo, y esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules, que habían sido heredados al pelirrojo, no cabía duda su familia era muy hermosa.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Un muchacho de ojos plateados, camina por los largos pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirige totalmente fastidiado al aula de clases, de repente su caminar es detenido bruscamente, cuando otro chico lo detiene bruscamente.

¿Qué quieres Spencer? –dijo fastidiado–

Oh, vamos Bryan...¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

Hffmmm... por nada. –dijo al tiempo que continuaba su avanzar–

Entonces, dime... aún sigues pensando en ese idiota de Ivanov, no?

Se detuvo pero sin voltearse le habló...

Ya te dije...Yuriy es mío.. por las buenas o por las malas.

¿Dónde rayos encajo yo en todo esto?

Spen.. en ningún lado, yo vivo y viviré para Yuriy...si tu quieres seguir siendo mi amante eventual, esta bien, pero ya te dije... de mi no vas a conseguir nada más que sexo.. y solo eso.

Te diré algo, y sé que lo sabes muy bien, Yuriy no es tuyo...nunca lo ha sido, ni nunca lo será...sabes porque...

Bryan se giró intrigado ante eso...

Según tú... ¿por qué? –preguntó intrigado–

No te hagas el tonto, ni el desentendido, sabes que hay un rumor, uno muy fuerte...

¿De que rumor hablas?

Tú sabes, ese de que entre el profesor Kinomiya y el pelirrojo hay algo.

No digas estupideces... eso es imposible.

Bryan... no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Mira Spencer...tengo que ir a clases, se me hace tarde, y creo que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

Como quieras...

Bryan siguió caminando, pero esta vez, su mente estaba siendo llenada por un solo pensamiento, no podía aceptar eso, no..no era posible, solo era un estúpido rumor, entre Yuriy y Hitoshi no podía haber nada, la gente se inventaba cada estupidez, y más si venía de la cabeza de Spencer, que odiaba a muerte a Yuriy, porque él lo amaba, eso era, no podía darse el lujo de dudar no ahora, cuando su cacería estaba a punto de comenzar, y cuando se trataba de un premio tan delicioso como lo era ese pelirrojo, tenía que concentrarse.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Un precioso pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas, esta sentado bajo un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra, hay un gran silencio, y eso le gusta mucho, siempre ha tratado de convivir con la naturaleza, a pesar que el lugar esta un poco frío por la resiente tormenta, no le quita las ganas de sentarse en la banca que esta muy helada, pero se alegra al sentir que el sol calienta un poco el ambiente.

Gira su vista y puede ver algo que lo maravilla, en otra banca a unos metros de él, esta ese lindo muchacho de ojos azules intensos, leyendo un libro, o eso parecer hacer, esta muy concentrado, Brooklyn comienza a estudiarlo, y se da cuenta que es muy hermoso, con su cabello pelirrojo, mucho más intenso que el suyo propio, ese rostro blanco y suave, sus labios rojos, que debido al frío se han vuelto más carmesí, sus profundos ojos azul eléctrico…

"No entiendo" comenzó con sus pensamientos, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima– "Si él es muy hermoso, demasiado diría yo... entonces... ¿Por qué Kai lo odia tanto, a mi me parece una linda persona... puedo sentirlo... es por demás bello e inteligente, popular y sarcástico... ¿qué más quiere Kai, yo digo que es un idiota... pues si él no lo quiere para él, yo voy a hacer mi propia lucha"

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía él, cuando estuvo enfrente, Yuriy se percató y levantó la vista, en un segundo y sus miradas se cruzaron, AZUL CONTRA VERDE, donde ambos cayeron en una especie de trance, solo mirándose fijamente, y en donde sus pensamientos volaron.

"Es el mismo chico que estaba con Kai" comenzó Yuriy– "¿Qué rayos querrá, espero que no se venga a burlar de mi, o le partiré la cara... pero..." –no podía despegar su vista del otro chico– "Viéndolo bien, ese idiota de Kai no tiene mal gusto, este muchacho es muy atractivo, lástima que sea su pareja...aunque..." una idea afloró en su mente y sonrió con malicia–

"¡Cielos, es más hermoso de cerca" –pensó Brooklyn– "¿Por qué Kai lo detestará tanto, a mi me parece muy lindo... ha de ser delicioso hacer el amor con él... con esas manos pequeñas, han de ser rápidas y ágiles, para moverse en una espalda llena de sudor, y sería muy bueno si esa espalda es la mía, la cual se ha llenado de transpiración, mientras me muevo frenéticamente dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo...delgado y exquisito..."

¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Brooklyn–

Es un país libre...

Aceptaré eso como un si..

Se sentó a un lado, cruzando sus piernas, apoyó su brazo en el respaldar de la banca, aún miraba intensamente al pelirrojo de ojos azules.

¿Tu nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, verdad?

Si..y tú eres Brooklyn Elric...

Si, que honor que sepas como me llamo.

Un chico con un IQ tan elevado no pasa desapercibido tan fácilmente.

Bueno, en eso tienes razón...y dime... ¿qué lees?

Mañana tengo examen de Trigonometría avanzada... tengo que estudiar.

Ya veo... sabes quiero disculparme lo que paso esta mañana..digo! eso de hacerlo sobre tu cama y manchar tus sábanas.

Si, lo sé...pero no te preocupes...yo me vengaré de Kai.

¿De mi también?

No, yo escuché cuando él dijo que lo hicieran en mi cama... lo hizo a propósito.

Tú sabes como es él... –Brooklyn lo miró más intensamente– Eres muy hermoso Yuriy.

¿Ahora porque me dices esto, ¿él te pidió que me lo dijeras, ¿qué truco sucio esta planeando ese tonto?

No, ninguno... yo lo digo porque lo pienso, no entiendo porque Kai te odia tanto, si me pareces una persona muy interesante...

¿Desde cuando tu y Kai son amantes?

Bueno, definirnos como amantes, creo que es demasiado para los dos, nosotros no llegamos a eso...

Pero esta mañana...

Bueno, si..lo sé.. nos viste en una poderosa sesión, pero nada más, nosotros le llamamos "descargas", y hacemos uso de ese derecho, cuando nos sentimos presionados, enojados e incluso cuando no podemos estar con el chico que nos gusta...

Interesante situación...

Y tu?... ¿qué haces para descargarte? –preguntó y Yuriy se sonrojó–

Es algo privado...

Lo sé...te tocas de una manera muy sensual..

Los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron en gran sorpresa, como era eso, como podía saber la forma en que se tocaba, si eso lo hacía en privado, solo... o a menos que haya visto algo en la mañana, tenía que saber.

¿Tu..me...vistes...? –fue la pregunta titubeante que salió de sus labios–

Ja,ja,ja... –comenzó a reír– No voy a mentirte, pero la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta...al principio no sabía que estabas allí, pero cuando te vi parado vistiéndote, no pude evitar mirar un poco, y aún más cuando comenzaste a masturbarte...eso fue muy excitante... –se mordió el labio inferior ante eso– Te veías tan hermoso, con tus labios y mejillas sonrojadas, como tu pecho subía y bajaba conforme a tu respiración descontrolada, y no digamos como tu pequeña mano se movía sobre tu miembro... lo disfrutabas y eso me excitaba, por eso yo gritaba más, y más... pero era por ti... para que te tocaras más fuerte...y así fue... –sonrió con malicia– Kai es un excelente amante..lo sé muy bien... pero tú solo con masturbarte de forma deliciosa...me hiciste volar en segundos.

Yuriy no dijo nada, más las palabras de Brooklyn lo hicieron sonreír de una forma muy amplia, provocando una sonrisa en el otro muchacho, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía con eso en su rostro, y se veía más hermoso, induciéndolo a desear más de este pequeño.

Te ves muy hermoso con una sonrisa. –sugirió Brooklyn–

Eres muy directo con lo que dices...

¿Te molesta?

No, la verdad..jamás me había masturbado delante de nadie...

Deberías hacerlo más seguido.. yo pagaría por verte de nuevo...

No creo que puedas verme de nuevo.

Es una lastima... –suspiró mientras se giraba para ver al frente–

Cerró sus ojos y se reclinó hacía atrás, en tanto Yuriy lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, porque ese chico era tan extraño, no lo entendía, y aún más, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al estar conversando con ese muchacho, lo dejó descansar, mientras lo seguía observando durante mucho rato más.

Ya debo irme... –pronunció Yuriy, a lo que Brooklyn abrió sus ojos, para verlo–

Quédate un poco más. –pidió–

¿Para que?

Para conocernos más...

Y eso como para que?

No lo sé...no me preguntes eso, lo único que puedo decirte, es que me agrada estar con tigo, desde esta mañana no he podido sacarte de mi mente, tus radiantes ojos azules, son intensos, tanto que se han quedado clavados en mi subconsciente...

Eres bueno con las palabras...

Pero soy mucho mejor con mis labios...

Yuriy sonrió ante eso...

Platicamos otro día...

De acuerdo...eso si lo acepto...

Yuriy se levantó y comenzó a caminar alejándose...

Yuriy.. –habló Brooklyn a lo que el aludido se giró– No le hagas caso a Kai, no lo tienes pequeño... lo tienes muy bien elaborado.

Nos vemos después...Brooklyn. –sonrió ampliamente–

Y se alejó dejando al chico de ojos esmeraldas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin darse cuenta que varias miradas estuvieron puestas sobre los dos, una rubí, una castaña y una plateada.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Bryan al ver que Yuriy se alejaba del otro pelirrojo, corrió para poder interceptarlo, y así fue...ya había entrado de nuevo a la abadía, y caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a su aula de clases, de lo más tranquilo, con una semi sonrisa en su rostro que molesto en gran manera al chico de cabellos platinados.

Tomándolo del brazo, lo arrinconó contra los casilleros, sorprendiéndolo totalmente, ante el inesperado golpe, su espalda dio de lleno contra ellos, y su sorpresa no terminó allí, cuando los labios del otro se sellaron contra los suyos, uno totalmente cargado, de pasión, de violencia, de desesperación y sobre todo de celos, el pelirrojo quiso protestar, pero el abrir su boca le dio la autorización al otro para introducir su lengua e intoxicarse de ese sabor fuera de serie, que solo Yuriy tenía.

El pelirrojo estaba arrinconado, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, quería mover sus manos, pero estas habían sido apresadas entre su cuerpo y la del chico más alto que él, trató de forcejear, pero era imposible, su agresor era mucho más fuerte que él, sentía esa lengua moverse hábilmente, jugando con la suya, buscando cada lugar, pasando por sus dientes, y mucho más allá.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos, sentía la hombría del otro chico chocar contra su estomago, frotándose rítmicamente, y eso le molestaba, quería soltarse, no quería que lo siguiera besando, ese chico le daba asco, que acaso no entendía que no le gustaba, que lo dejara en paz, cuantas veces más tenía que decírselo, odiaba que lo besara a la fuerza...lo detestaba.

A falta de aire el de cabellos platinados se separó, lentamente, pero permaneció cerca, rozando los labios del otro, que lo miraba con mucho enojo.

Siempre tan delicioso Yuriy. –le lanzó–

Yuriy se molestó y aprovechando, levantó la rodilla y le dio un golpe directo en la entrepierna, logrando que Bryan se inclinara un poco a causa del dolor, en eso, el pelirrojo lo empujó y lo alejó de su cuerpo.

¡No vuelvas a besarme! sus ojos brillaban en furia–

¡TU ERES MÍO YURIY! –gritó enojado–

No, no lo soy... ¡déjate de estupideces..! ... ¡ENTIENDE.. NO ME INTERESAS!

No me importa... tu vas a ser mi amante Yuriy... lo serás...

Idiota...

Yuriy comenzó a caminar, estaba molesto, era la segunda vez que ese idiota le robaba un beso, que no entendía que no le gustaba, él era demasiado hermoso para fijarse en un idiota como él, estas se las iba pagar, no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo.. eso jamás.

(n/a: Ya lo saben... ¡**ODIO A BRYAN**!... )

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Hitoshi se ha movido de su lugar, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, como el hecho de haber visto conversar a Brooklyn con Yuriy, de alguna forma eso le había molestado, sacando los lentes de su bolsillo, se los colocó, para dirigirse al salón de clases.

"¿Acaso te gusta ese muchacho?" –se preguntaba así mismo– ¿Por qué te molesta que hable con Yuriy, ¿Por qué, no tienes que hacerlo, ambos son tus alumnos" –se detuvo colocando sus libros en el escritorio– "De que hablas, si tu nunca has seguido las reglas de este lugar, desde que llegaste, lo único que has hecho es acostarte con él" –se quitó lentamente los ojos– "Y ahora.. que?... Hitoshi, Hitoshi... estas jugando con fuego, y al final te vas a terminar quemando..."

De repente alguien se aclara la garganta, Hitoshi levanta la vista y se encuentra con dos ojos rubíes que lo miran fijamente.

Joven Hiwatari... –saludó Hitoshi–

¿Te gusta verdad? –lanzó Kai–

¿De quien hablas?

No te hagas el desentendido... he visto como lo miras...como ambos se miran...se comen con la mirada... ustedes tienen algo... mucho más allá de una simple relación maestroalumno... e incluso más que amigos.

¿Estas celoso acaso? –preguntó seriamente–

(Sonrío con sarcasmo)...Talvez un poco...sabes quien juega con fuego se termina quemando.

No me voy a quemar...

Lo harás, y más si ese fuego proviene de un cabello pelirrojo.

La campana suena y varios alumnos comienzan a entrar, Kai y Hitoshi se miran, pero el joven de cabellos bicolor se dio la vuelta para buscar su asiento, poco a poco, todos los lugares fueron ocupados, Brooklyn entró y saludó al maestro, que le dedico un suave movimiento de cabeza, para después sentarse al lado de Kai.

¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor? –preguntó–

Más o menos... ¿qué hacías conversando con Ivanov?

Uh?... nos vistes?

Si.

Nada en particular, solo que es alguien muy curioso.

¿Curioso?

Si.. sabes algo.. me gusta mucho.

Lo acabas de conocer.

Lo sé.. pero... hay algo en él... yo sé que es una persona muy especial... y quisiera conocer un poco más de su mundo, me da la impresión de estar encerrado en una burbuja de cristal y yo quiero abrirla.

¿Qué hay con Kinomiya, él parece muy interesado en ti.

Tú sabes como soy... Hitoshi es un muñecote que esta como quiere... y me encantaría llevarlo a la cama... pero Yuriy... ufff... ese niño es para más, mucho más que una desenfrenada noche de sexo.

Me estas diciendo que prefieres al idiota de Ivanov, por el maestro.

Bueno.. no lo pienso de esa forma... la verdad con el primero que salga.

Tú no tienes remedio Brooklyn...

Y.. ¿qué me dices de ti?

¿A que te refieres?

No te hagas el desentendido..sabes de lo que te hablo.

No, no lo sé...

Cuando teníamos nuestra sesión de descarga.. no estabas conmigo... tu cuerpo talvez...pero tú mente imaginaba otra persona.

¿De que te quejas si tu estabas igual?

No, si no me quejo... yo imaginaba a Hitoshi haciéndomelo... y fue riquísimo... pero... ¿a quien te imaginabas tú?.

¿A quien crees? –sonrió con sarcasmo dirigiendo su vista hacía la puerta principal, por donde entraba Yuriy–

Ya veo... –sonrió Brooklyn– ¿Te gusta?

No. –contestó a secas–

Admítelo...

No, no me gusta.

¿Entonces porque pensabas en él cuando lo hacíamos?

Porque quiero vengarme de él... entiendes.. quiero abrirle esas lindas piernitas, penetrarlo con fuerza, que grite mi nombre de dolor, de satisfacción, de impotencia.. quiero someterlo... bajo mi cuerpo... escuchar sus jadeos descontrolados.. pidiendo más... suplicándome que empuje más fuerte... que pierda el control... entre lujuria y pasión.. eso quiero.

¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

No lo odio Brooklyn...

¿Entonces, ¿Por qué lo quieres humillar?

Por una estúpida promesa...

¿Promesa, ¿Qué promesa?

Otro día te cuento... la clase va a dar inicio...

De acuerdo.. pero me cuentas...

Hitoshi comenzó la clase, y todos pusieron atención, Kai notó como Yuriy había entrado muy molesto, sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha más intensidad.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Tiempo después...

Yuriy había salido temprano de la abadía, lo único que le interesaba era estar con él, después de que la clase había terminado se había acercado al profesor Kinomiya, que le indicó que se vieran en el centro comercial, a eso de las tres de la tarde.

Y allí estaba él, parado junto a una gran columna, simplemente recostado, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, aguardando, las personas que pasaban por el lugar, lo observaban, se veía tan hermoso, con esa playera azul marino, y los pantalones de jeans, totalmente ajustados al cuerpo.

En un par de minutos más, dos brazos encerraron su cuerpo, en una especie de prisión, y dos labios tibios se sellaron contra los suyos, rápido y muy delicioso.

Lentamente sus ojos azules se abrieron para encontrarse con dos ojos castaños muy cerca de sus rostro.

Te tardaste demasiado. –dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo–

Siempre tan impaciente no Yuriy.

Los brazos del pelirrojo se cerraron contra el cuello del profesor, que bajó los suyos propios y los pasó alrededor de la cintura del chico más pequeño, acercó sus labios a los de Yuriy, y los rozó sutilmente, pero sin besarlo.

Ya tengo lista la habitación... –dijo sensualmente–

Me muero por hacerlo... la cabaña ya no nos es de utilidad.

Si tienes razón, el incidente del otro día... –hizo una pequeña pausa y le robo un beso– Ya no es seguro ir a ese lugar.. podríamos ser descubiertos. –un beso más llegó–

Si, lo sé.. ese idiota... –un beso– ..De Hiwatari... –beso– Me siguió... –un beso más– Cuando iba a verme contigo en la cabaña.

Lo sé... –beso– Iba rumbo a la cabaña... –beso– Cuando los vi discutir... luego ambos cayeron al lago.

Y?

Pues fácil...los llevé a la cabaña... –un beso más profundo y largo, pero Yuriy lo cortó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido–

¿Cómo así, explícate...

Tú crees que llegarían solos, ambos se desmayaron debajo del agua, tuve que sacarlos y llevarlos, después me aseguré que Kai te cuidara...

Debiste dejarlo a él allí y llevarme a mi de nuevo a la abadía.

Eso iba a hacer Yuriy... pero Kai despertó antes.. y me iba a preguntar que hacía yo por esos rumbos.

Como sea, ya no quiero recordar ese horrible incidente... mejor subamos no.

Si, vamos... a propósito... ¿qué te pasó en la boca?.. no te dejaste morder por Kai, verdad?

Claro que no!... no digas tonterías.

No te enojes...es solo una pregunta...

Se separaron y caminaron hacía el ascensor, se detuvieron frente a él, sin notar que dos miradas estaban sobre ambos, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, Hitoshi se inclinó hacía Yuriy y lo besó de forma furiosa, envolviendo toda la pequeña boca, y empujándolo hacía adentro cuando las puertas fueron abiertas.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Había un día especial, uno que brindaban a los alumnos para que salieran de la abadía, y pudieran divertirse, pero solo a los que tenían excelentes calificaciones, siendo un lugar para superdotados, eso sería demasiado fácil, pero no era de esa forma, el señor Boris Ivanov, puso de regla que todas las notas fueran A, que no pueden bajar de ese nivel, no aceptaba una A, eso no... así que eran pocos los privilegiados.

En el caso de Kai y Brooklyn sus notas hablaban por si solas, y ellos tenían el permiso, ambos estaban en uno de los balcones, tratando de decidir a donde podrían ir.

¿Quieres ir al cine? –preguntó Brooklyn–

Me da igual.

Hay Kai.. no seas tan antisocial... anda... vamos... a divertirnos un rato...

Como quieras.

Y ambos salieron de la abadía, y se dirigieron al centro comercial, a Kai no le hacía mucha gracia eso, pero necesitaba distraerse un poco, aún estaba un poco molesto, por lo sucedido con el agua fría, quería devolverle eso al pelirrojo.

Brooklyn se detuvo a ver los carteles, la verdad no había mucho que ver, habían algunos estrenos de Norteamérica, como: "The ring2", "Alejandro Magno" y "Robots", ninguna le llamaba la atención enteramente, pero esa de Alexander se oía interesante, y más porque en una ocasión vio en el canal AE MUNDO, que era Gay, y eso le daba curiosidad, quería saber si era cierto, y si lo habían detallado en la película.

Se giró para ver a su compañero y preguntarle, pero descubrió que este miraba con cierta curiosidad hacía otro lado.

¿Qué sucede Kai? –Preguntó el pelirrojo–

A que no te imaginas quien anda por aquí.

Uh, ¿Quién?

De repente a unos cuantos metros, iban caminando Yuriy junto a Hitoshi, los ojos de Brooklyn se abrieron en gran sorpresa, ambos caminaban rumbo al ascensor, todo parecía normal al principio, pero lo que más sorprendió, fue que en el preciso momento en que las puertas del ascensor fueron abiertas, Hitoshi besó en la boca a Yuriy, un beso profundo y bien dado, parecía que se lo iba a tragar, lo empujó hacía adentro y las puertas fueron cerradas.

Brooklyn no dijo nada se quedó mudo, una gran carcajada sarcástica salió de la garganta de Kai, al ver la expresión de su joven amigo.

Ya puedes cerrar la boca. –le dijo muy divertido–

Cállate... –contestó enojado–

Y volvió a reír... haciendo que Brooklyn lo mirara de forma fulminante...

Tiempo después...

Brooklyn caminaba de forma enojada, seguido de Kai, que lo miraba con una expresión muy divertida.

Ya deja de reírte...

No puedo evitarlo... ¿Por qué estas tan molesto, al parecer te ganaron el premio.

Pues no soy el único, tú también...porque si no lo recuerdo, querías hacer gritar a Yuriy.. no?

Pues si..pero ya veo que esta con ese Kinomiya...

¿Tan pronto te das por vencido?

Kai frunció el ceño con desgano, no quería saber, mucho menos involucrarse, ya se imaginaba lo que iban a hacer esos dos arriba, y no quería verlo.

Anda... subamos... –insistía el pelirrojo–

No.. no me interesa.

Vamos... ¿acaso no quieres escucharlo gritar?

No.. yo quiero que grite para mi, no para nadie más.

Uh, pues yo si quiero oírlo gritar, a de hacerlo muy sensual... y de paso escucho a Hitoshi.

Te excitas viendo a otros hacer el amor.

Umm.. no lo sé... a lo más que he llegado es a ver como se masturba alguien... pero eso de intercambio de parejas no estaría tan mal... te apuntas?

¡Estas demente!

Y salió caminando rumbo a la salida del centro comercial, se había fastidiado totalmente ,y lo único que quería era ir a su habitación y dormir un poco, ya más tarde fastidiaría al pelirrojo por su pequeño secreto al ser amante de Kinomiya.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Brooklyn miró a Kai alejarse, él no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad, quería escuchar al pequeño pelirrojo jadear de placer, pero había un pequeño problema no sabía en que habitación se habían quedado, ni que tocara todas a ver con cual tenía suerte, y eso no podía ser posible.

Analizando un poco la situación, miró a una jovencita que estaba en la recepción, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y se acercó a ella, siendo tan bello y amable, no tardó mucho en sacarle la información, se despidió con un beso al aire, y subió al ascensor dispuesto a todo, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esto iba a ser de lo más divertido.

De repente, las puertas del ascensor fueron abiertas, y pudo vislumbrar dos hermosos ojos rubíes que lo miraban con mucha seriedad, no dijo nada, simplemente entró y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

¿Y eso que cambiaste de opinión?

No sé..siempre es bueno saber más de tu presa, si quieres capturarla.

Buena teoría...

¿Sabes a que habitación vamos?

Si, la numero 72.

El ascensor no tardó en llegar, era un largo pasillo, muy lujoso, buscaron tranquilamente en los números, y pronto dieron, Brooklyn sonrió con malicia al escuchar los pequeños jadeos provenientes de adentro, sacó una pequeña llave, y la introdujo.

¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esta llave? preguntó Intrigado–

Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser tan bello como yo.

Pues que modestia la que tienes...

La puerta fue abierta lentamente, y ambos chicos se detuvieron bajo el contramarco de la puerta, y es cuando los vieron, Yuriy acostado boca abajo, y Hitoshi sobre él, empujando con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo del pequeño pelirrojo se moviera y agitara violentamente a cada empujón.

Levántate.. un poco... –escucharon a Hitoshi hablar– Quiero masturbarte.

En ese momento el pelirrojo levantó sus caderas y la mano de Hitoshi comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente, el pelirrojo gritaba fuertemente, que lo hiciera más fuerte, que quería más, y más.

Kai se había quedado observando el rostro del pelirrojo, estaba totalmente transfigurado por la pasión, y jadeaba descontroladamente, se podía leer que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, no podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras un calor comenzaba a subirle la entrepierna, con solo mirarlo, sudado, jadeando y con su cabello totalmente desalineado, que se movía con forme Kinomiya empujaba dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Se quedó en silencio, solo escuchando los gritos ahogados del pelirrojo, de pronto Hitoshi hizo que el pelirrojo se hincara en la cama, y el siguió empujando fuertemente, mientras mimaba su miembro, su otra mano acariciaba todo su pecho desnudo.

Más.. por favor... más...Hitoshi!

Yuriy... oh!

Ambos gritaban excitados, estaban a punto de llegar al climax, Kai estaba en una especie de trance, solo despertó cuando su compañero lo trajo a la realidad...

¿Qué excitante, no?

Kai lo miró de forma fulminante, se dio la vuelta y salió muy enojado, Brooklyn echó una ultima mirada, sacó algo de su bolsillo, tardó unos segundos, para luego seguir al chico de cabellos bicolores, olvidando cerrar la puerta.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

**FLASH BACK**

**Warning**: Escena NC 17

Las puertas del ascensor fueron abiertas nuevamente, y ambos jóvenes ya se besaban con mucha pasión, caminando de forma algo torpe hacía la puerta de su habitación, chocando contra las paredes, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, pronto el numero 72, fue abierto y ambos entraron.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, mientras Hitoshi levantaba la playera del pelirrojo y la sacaba por su cabeza, lanzándola lejos, para que no estorbara, sus manos se movieron nuevamente, hacía la faja, desabrochándola con desesperación, abriendo el zeeper y la cremallera, pronto sus manos ingresaron por detrás, sujetando con sus manos los glúteos redondos y suaves del pelirrojo, que gimió ante el contacto.

Entre tanto Yuriy, no se quedaba atrás, Hitoshi no le daba mucho espacio, pero si logró quitarle todos los implementos de su pantalón, abriéndolo totalmente, para poder introducir su mano, y comenzar a estimular el miembro del chico más alto.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire, y aprovecharon para quitarse la ropa, en poco tiempo ambos estaban desnudos y dispuestos a todo.

Tiempo después...

La cama se podía ver desde la sala, Yuriy estaba acostado boca abajo, mirando hacía la puerta de la habitación, con las piernas extendidas y abiertas, mientras Hitoshi ya estaba sobre él, dentro de él, moviéndose de forma lenta y deliciosa.

El chico pelirrojo se agitaba a cada empujón sobre su cuerpo, subía al cielo, cada vez que el miembro de Kinomiya, entraba profundamente hasta tocar su punto más sensible, logrando que corrientazos de placer lo invadieran, no cabía duda que era un gran amante.

En tanto Hitoshi empujaba con fuerza, sintiendo como su miembro se apretaba más y más, entre más profundo llegaba dentro de Yuriy, las sensaciones de placer eran más intensas.

Oh, más... –pedía Yuriy–

¡Ah, ¡eres tan estrecho! –empujaba el otro–

Sus movimientos rítmicos continuaron, la cama crujía, mientras ambos cuerpos se movían en un delicioso vaivén, las manos del pelirrojo apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, mientras que su boca dejaba escapar jadeos ahogados, su cuerpo sudaba humedeciendo de forma sensual su espalda.

El cuerpo del chico más alto se movía fuerte, cada vez más profundo, sus musculosas piernas lograban empujar cada vez más fuerte, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Yuriy, pronto subió hasta la nuca del chico pequeño, besándolo y chupandole esa parte, mientras sus caderas, se movían de forma pausada y rápida, logrando que el pelirrojo jadeara cada vez más fuerte.

Se detuvo, unos segundos, luego dio dos empujones rápidos y profundos, para detenerse nuevamente, y así continuo varios minutos, haciendo suspirar a Yuriy, que había cerrado sus ojos, disfrutando, volando a fronteras inimaginables.

Sus cuerpos desnudos, se podían ver totalmente acoplados, y disfrutando de un total contacto, piel con piel, cada centímetro de sus cuerpos se tocaban, hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Levántate un poco susurró Hitoshi al oído de Yuriy– Quiero masturbarte.

Yuriy levantó medio sus caderas, se apoyó en sus codos, para darle acceso a Hitoshi, que no perdió tiempo, estando el miembro de una forma dura y elevada, se pegaba a la piel del pelirrojo, lo tomó de la base y lo separó un poco, presionó fuertemente, logrando un grito de Yuriy, no se detuvo, lo soltó y lo volvió a apretar en ritmos muy deliciosos.

Ah, Hito... mastúrbame.. ya… no aguanto…

Hitoshi lo volvió a tomar, y subió y bajó en el, de forma rápida, él mismo ya estaba a punto de venirse, y quería que su pelirrojo lo hiciera igual, siguió empujando cada vez más fuerte y más profundo.

Más.. por favor... más...Hitoshi!

Yuriy... oh!

De repente, el peiazul pasó su mano por el pecho del pelirrojo, levantándolo, para que quedara hincado sobre la cama, Hitoshi acariciaba con una mano todo el pecho, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para acariciar con violencia el miembro ya muy despierto del chico, que solo atinaba a jadear, y a echar su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de su amante, y este aprovechó ese acto para devorarle el cuello en húmedos y candentes besos.

Yuriy cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a jadear con la boca muy abierta, pero sus sonidos eran ahogados en su garganta, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo era estremecido, ante tales sensaciones, el miembro de Hitoshi dentro de su cuerpo, y su increíble mano masturbándolo...era grandioso.

Hitoshi empujaba con fuerza, estando ambos en esa posición su miembro llegaba más profundo y el pelirrojo, jadeaba entre dolor y pasión, cada embestida era como una certera caricia de placer, que tocaba sus puntos mas profundos, llevándolo al borde de la locura y el placer infinito.

No dejaron de moverse rítmicamente, al tiempo que Hitoshi buscó la boca del pelirrojo y lo devoró salvajemente, tan fuerte que el golpe en el labio se volvió a abrir, haciéndolo sangrar, pero eso se volvió tan excitante, que no les importó, simplemente bebieron juntos del liquido rojo.

Separaron sus labios, la pasión era demasiada, sus rostros ya chorreaban de sudor, corriendo por todo su cuerpo, la firme espalda del profesor Kinomiya tenía muchos espasmos, debido a la fuerza que hacía desde sus piernas, pasando por sus caderas y terminando en su espalda, estar dentro del pequeño Pelirrojo era una sensación que siempre había disfrutado, en tanto el miembro del pelirrojo ya se chorreaba, en pequeñas corrientes blanquecinas, corriendo por los dedos ágiles de su amante.

De pronto, el miembro de Yuriy dolió increíblemente, por la anticipación de lo que vendría, el semen salió más, chorreándose hasta por sus piernas, las manos de Hitoshi se mancharon pero siguió masturbándolo, cada vez más fuerte, el pelirrojo no tardaría mucho en terminar.

Y en un segundo, el miembro del pelirrojo explotó, chorreándose de forma increíble en las manos de Hitoshi, el liquido corrió, y cayó a las sabanas, dejando una gran mancha blanquecina, un grito fuerte, estridente salió de su garganta inundando toda la habitación, el cielo se bajó para él, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su increíble orgasmo.

Mientras que Hitoshi sintió como los músculos del interior de Yuriy se tensaban, y su miembro era apretado, desde la base hasta la punta, de forma deliciosa y poderosa, logrando que se viniera dentro del pelirrojo, con un poderosísimo orgasmo, que echó la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando escapar un jadeo muy fuerte, sintiendo como un calor increíble le recorría, se desplomó sobre Yuriy, que ya estaba acostado en la cama.

Oh!... eres...grandioso... –Decía Yuriy totalmente ahogado–

Necesitaba tanto esto... –contestó el otro ahogado–

Unos minutos después...

Hitoshi ya estaba más calmado, se levantó y sacó su miembro del interior del pelirrojo, para luego bajarse de la cama, Yuriy hizo lo mismo y río un poco.

¿Por qué ríes Yuriy?

Por nada...es solo que...

Que?

Mi madre...

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Ella esta obsesionada con la idea de que no soy gay, no sé como aún no se ha dado cuenta, si desde que llegaste, hemos sido amantes.

Tú sabes como es ella, y no creo que acepte... lo que tenemos.

Si.

Vístete.. tenemos que regresar.

De acuerdo.

Yuriy se levantó notando como todo su pecho estaba manchado con el semen blanco, terminó de bajarse y caminó rumbo al baño para ducharse rápidamente, pero se detuvo unos momentos se giró hacía la sala y pudo notar algo.

Dime algo Hito.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Cerramos la puerta principal?

Si...¿Por qué?

Esta abierta...

En serio?

Hitoshi se asomó también y lo notó, esta estaba abierta, salió del cuarto y se asomó al pasillo, no había nadie, eso le extraño, la volvió a cerrar y volvió a donde el pelirrojo.

Talvez la cerramos mal y el viento la abrió...

Si, talvez...

Nadie dijo nada más y comenzaron a alistarse para regresar a la abadía.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Kai caminaba muy enojado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no podía dejar de repetir, en su cabeza las mismas palabras dichas por el pequeño pelirrojo, "Mas...por favor", sacudía su cabeza, la verdad no quería seguir pensando en eso, las imágenes de ambos amantes, se venían a sus pensamientos, inundando todo su ser, él sabía que Yuriy lo estaba disfrutando mucho, se veía tan...feliz.

Que le importaba a él, si ese pelirrojo idiota se veía feliz o no, que, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero no entendía porque razón, no podía sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, y una más fuerte que la otra, ¿Por qué se había excitado con solo escucharlo jadear, con solo ver su rostro sonrojado y lleno de pasión.

Se fastidió horriblemente, y caminó apresurando el paso, el pelirrojo que siempre lo acompaña lo alcanzó, parándose a un lado.

¿Por qué estas enojado? –preguntó–

No estoy enojado... –contestó a la defensiva–

No.. entonces... ¿Por qué traes esa cara de pocos amigos?

No quiero hablar Brooklyn.. me voy a mi habitación.

¿Por qué no admites que verlo excitado con otro te molestó?

No digas tonterías.

Es la verdad.. yo digo que tú comienzas a sentir algo por Yuriy.

Ja,ja,ja.. –río– No seas tonto, ese muchachito no me gusta, para nada, si tu quieres cogertelo hazlo, no me interesa, pueden venir todos y hacérselo fuerte y profundo, no me interesa... en lo más mínimo... e incluso ese profesor, pueden ser amantes el resto de sus vidas si les place... no me importa.

Y salió totalmente enojado, dejando a Brooklyn con una sonrisa muy sarcástica en su rostro, viéndolo alejarse y dirigirse rumbo a la abadía.

Que interesante... –se dijo así mismo– No puedes negarlo, él te gusta Kai... de alguna forma, te pusiste celoso con solo verlo jadear por otro, gritar el nombre de otro, y lo que tu quieres es que grite tu nombre...

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Tiempo después...

Yuriy había regresado a su habitación, todo estaba igual como lo había dejado, se fastidió, las sábanas blancas estaban manchadas de semen, con total fastidió, las retiró y las lanzó al cesto de ropa sucia, se dio cuenta que el colchón estaba aun húmedo por el agua, sabía que tenía que cambiarlo, pero se sentía algo cansado, después de la sesión amorosa con Hitoshi.

Hitoshi Kinomiya, el día que ingresó a la abadía, fue como si un dios atravesara la puerta, todos los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta, era tan varonil y bien dotado, esas increíbles piernas, esos poderosos brazos, y su rostro hermoso, hacer el amor con él, era grandioso, se sentía bien, totalmente pleno, había encontrado a una persona muy especial en ese chico de ojos cafés.

Él sabía que no era amor, y Hitoshi también tenía eso muy claro, así que los dos simplemente tenían sexo, el mejor de todos, de una a dos veces por semana, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por eso habían acondicionado la cabaña, con una cama y algunas cosas, pero Kai ya se había dado cuenta, así que mejor la harían de lado.

Decidió recostarse, pero su cama estaba mojada, y ya era hora de irse a dormir, Kai aún no regresaba, así que se dirigió hacía su cama, se sentó en ella, y se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada blanca, un momento de inhibición mental, y aspiró de forma profunda el aroma proveniente de ese lugar.

"Para ser un cretino no hueles nada mal" –se dijo así mismo y sonrió–

Acababa de quedarse dormido, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, despertándolo y haciendo que se levante de inmediato, la habitación estaba a media luz, pero podía distinguir esos dos ojos rubíes que parecían brillar con furia, ¿por qué estaría Kai tan molesto, muchas preguntas asaltaban su cabeza, pero una razonable, lo más probable era que estaba molesto por estar dormido sobre su cama, así que decidió levantarse, y dejar libre el lecho del otro.

Kai entró y cerró la puerta de forma violenta, asustando al pelirrojo, por el repentino arranque de furia, sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad, sin medir palabras Kai avanzó hacía él, lo tomó fuertemente de las muñecas, y lo empujó contra la pared, levantando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, acorralándolo con su cuerpo, donde se acoplaron perfectamente, Yuriy no dijo nada, solo sintió su cuerpo, estrellarse bruscamente, y una respiración muy cerca de la suya, los ojos de Kai lo miraban de una forma extraña.

Quiso hablar pero nada salió de su garganta, solo pudo vislumbrar, como el rostro de Kai descendía al suyo, buscando sus labios, entreabriendo su boca para probarlo nuevamente, él no supo como ni cuando, pero cerró sus ojos, ¿para que,a caso.. esperaba que lo besara nuevamente, ¿Por qué rayos cerraba sus ojos, ¿por qué, estaba temblando, ante la cercanía del otro chico, realmente lo estaba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a estremecerse, los labios del chico más alto rozaban contra los suyos de una forma muy provocadora, pero se detuvieron en ese lugar, en un suave contacto, mientras sus respiraciones chocaban ferozmente.

Esperó... pero el contacto nunca se dio... ¿Por qué, abrió sus ojos azules, buscando la respuesta, y Kai lo miraba con una expresión de burla, ¿Por qué se reía,a caso... ¿se estaba riendo de él, y fue entonces cuando lanzó la pregunta al aire, una que hizo hervir la sangre de Yuriy, una que le molestó tanto, si... le había molestado, porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

¿Tanto deseas que te bese? sonrió con sarcasmo–

Los ojos azules de Yuriy se encendieron en furia ante eso, y lo empujó con fuerza, alejando ambos cuerpos, Kai lo miraba divertido antes su reacción, ninguno dijo nada más, las mejillas del pelirrojo estaban en carmesí, pero Kai no supo si fue por la cercanía y el casi beso, o por la pregunta irónica que le hizo, pero su mente también se ponía a trabajar...

¿Qué le impulso a acorralar a Yuriy, fue lo que Brooklyn le dijo antes, fue eso, ¿Por qué, estuvo a punto de besarlo con violencia, con solo recordar esas imágenes de ambos revolviéndose en la cama haciendo el amor, eso le había molestado...acaso... ¿acaso estaba celoso, no.. que estupideces estaba pensando... era una tontería... si eso era... una verdadera tontería.

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Una puerta era abierta dejando pasar a Brooklyn a su habitación, allí estaba ya Hitoshi sentado en la orilla de su cama, leyendo algunos folletos, la puerta fue cerrada después.

Hola Entrenador...

Hola Brooklyn.. –saludó él–

¿Qué hace? –preguntó–

Preparo mi clase para mañana.

Ya veo.

Brooklyn se sentó a un lado del peliazul, disfrutando de la cercanía del muchacho.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Claro...

¿Tienes pareja?

Hitoshi levantó la vista de los papeles, y vio fijamente al pelirrojo, había algo en esa mirada esmeralda, que le decía algo, acaso.. él sabía algo sobre Yuriy y él.. era imposible.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –interrogó Hitoshi–

Usted es una persona muy atractiva –Soltó Brooklyn–

Gracias por el cumplido.

Es la verdad.. cualquier persona estaría encantada de estar junto a usted...

¿a dónde quieres llegar?

A ningún lado, solo digo que... ha de ser un verdadero placer hacerlo con usted entrenador.

Ya sabe a que me refiero, hacer el amor, una experiencia fuera de este mundo, con semejante cuerpo a disposición.

¿Qué sabes? –preguntó intrigado Hitoshi–

Me encanta esa pose, penetrar desde atrás, y empujar con fuerza, para lograr llegar a lo más profundo del otro, mientras la cama cruje, los cuerpos sudan, y los amantes se mueven rítmicamente al compás que impone un hombre, con semejante cuerpo...eso ha de ser muy rico.

Tú fuiste el que dejó la puerta abierta.. y nos espiaste.

Umm... pues digamos que si.. fue muy excitante... vaya que haces gritar a ese pequeño pelirrojo, tienes mucha fuerza en las piernas. –sonrió con malicia–

¿Qué quieres, acaso... ¿vas a chantajearme con eso?

Umm... no es mala idea.

No tienes pruebas.

Lo dudas.

Introdujo su mano en su gabardina blanca y sacó algo, que dejó perplejo a Hitoshi, que lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, era una cámara digital, y en ella se podía ver, cuando hacia el amor con Yuriy, estaba tan nítida y exacta, tomada en un momento preciso, no supo que decir, pero el pelirrojo sonrió con delicadeza ante eso.

No se preocupe... no voy a chantajearlo entrenador.

Sabes que podría quitarte esa cámara. –dijo Hitoshi decidido–

Hágalo.. hice varias copias en otras cámaras que tengo.

Mientes.

¿Cómo se asegurará de eso?

¿Que quieres? preguntó Hitoshi–

Lo quiero a él.

¿A quién? –preguntó, él ya sabía, pero quería estar seguro–

Brooklyn se levantó, le lanzó una mirada, y con una sonrisa en sus labios pronunció el nombre.

Yuriy...

**DIOSES RUSOS **

Yuriy se había quedado totalmente en blanco, ¿qué le pasaba a este idiota, esa pregunta le había hecho encender la sangre de una forma violenta.

Ni que fueras la octava maravilla del mundo. –lanzó muy enojado–

De la forma en que cerraste tus ojos y abriste tu boca es obvio que lo soy.

Ya te dije tú no besas bien.

¿Cómo sabes eso, solo te he rozado los labios una vez...acaso eres tan malo besando que piensa que eso fue un beso.

Para tu información yo beso muy bien.

Si, pude notarlo, tienes muy satisfecho a tu pareja.

¿Qué, ¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo pareja?

Gritas muy fuerte Yuriy...

Kai comenzó a pasearse en la habitación...

Te aconsejo –continuo Kai– que no trates de gritar tanto, todo el mundo podía oírte.

Infeliz.. tú fuiste el que dejó la puerta abierta.

Asi es...

¿Por qué nos espiabas, ah, ¿querías verme desnudo, verdad?.. ¡eres un pervertido!.

Ja, ¿para que voy a querer verte, si ya te lo dije, lo tienes demasiado pequeño para mi deleite.

Yuriy se enfureció por el comentario, otra vez estaba opinando sobre su miembro, y eso le molestaba le llenaba de profunda ira, se lanzó contra él, queriendo golpearlo, pero Kai es más fuerte y más alto, lo tomó nuevamente de las muñecas, pero esta vez lo lanzó a la cama, cayendo sobre el pelirrojo.

Yuriy se sonrojo al momento, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, e incluso mucho más, de lo que estaban en la pared, trató de forcejear, pero estaba atrapado, sus piernas totalmente abiertas a mercede del otro, que había entrelazado las suyas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la cercanía de esos labios rojos de los suyos.

¡Quítate de encima! –dijo enojado, Pero Kai sonrió con malicia–

Así me gusta... adoro verte sometido y ver esa expresión en tu rostro.

Bájate. –gritaba–

Empújame tú..anda...

Yuriy forcejeaba más fuertemente, pero no podía hacer mucho, ese chico lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de las muñecas, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento, ni siquiera podía mover sus piernas, eso le preocupaba, pero.. ¿qué rayos quería Kai ahora?

Anda Yuriy.. empuja... muévete... para lograr safarte.

Es lo que intento Idiota.

Sabes, por eso tu eres Uke.

¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender–

Si, para ser Seme, se necesitan poderosas piernas, y una cadera potente, para empujar fuertemente hacía adentro del amante pasivo.. dime.. ¿Hitoshi tiene mucha fuerza?

Bastante... –contestó sabiendo a donde quería llegar– Me lo hace con mucha fuerza, que no nos oíste... es él único que me ha hecho gritar de placer... es excelente amante.. y mucho más hombre que tú.

Pruébame eso...

¿Qué?

Si, demuéstrame porque él es más hombre que yo.. y que es un excelente amante.

No escuchaste como me hizo gritar.

Eso no prueba nada, no viste como hice gritar a Brooklyn... tú crees que Hitoshi es el único chico con un potencial como ese.

No me importa, si tú eres igual o mejor amante que Hitoshi, no me interesa, yo no quiero nada que venga de ti.

Eres alguien muy peculiar Yuriy.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada en especial...

Ahora... ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, ODIO TENER TU CUERPO TAN CERCA.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta, que nuestros miembros choquen de la forma en que lo hacen.

No, eso no me molesta.

No?

No.

Y si hago esto...

Kai movió sus caderas fuertemente, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran, un pequeño jadeo ahogado se quedó atrapado en la garganta del pelirrojo, hizo todo lo posible para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, pero Kai alcanzó a escucharlo.

Te gustó?

No hagas eso.

¿Por qué no, ¿quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

No, no quiero.. suéltame ahora si no quieres que empiece a gritar.

No te atreverías...

No me provoques.

¿Por qué no, si es lo que trató de hacer.

Te lo advierto.

Si, gritas, te callaré con un beso.. que no te dejará ni respirar.

No vas a besarme...

Si lo haré...

No, no lo harás...

Estas presionándome para que te bese.

No tonto.. sabes algo, solo buscas una excusa para besarme... ¿tantas ganas de besarme tienes?

Kai sonrió con diablura ante eso, con esa simple pregunta, ¿Por qué se había tardado tanta en hacerla?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Eh? –Yuriy no entendió–

Yo no soy como tú... yo si admito las cosas, y necesito volver a probarte o me volveré loco.

No lo...

Pero su protesta fue callada cuando los labios de Kai se sellaron contra los suyos de una forma violenta, atrapando toda su boca, envolviéndola grandemente, mientras lo besaba con mucha pasión.

Yuriy al sentir esos labios de nuevo contra los suyos, un gemido ahogado quedó atrapado en ambas bocas, correspondió de inmediato, con la misma pasión y ritmo que le imponía el otro, Kai no pidió autorización y su lengua viajó al fondo de la otra boca, buscando la lengua de su contraparte, jugueteando con ella e intoxicándose de ese dulce sabor que solo había probado anteriormente, pero por encima, había pensado que los labios del pelirrojo eran deliciosos, pero al probar su interior, su teoría estuvo equivocada, él era intoxicante.

Sus labios se devoraban salvajemente, Yuriy no sabía lo que pasaba, porque lo estaba besando, y lo peor del caso, era porque le correspondía, si él lo odiaba... bueno, ahora esa palabra comenzó a perder significado, le gustaba debía admitirlo, Kai besaba profesionalmente, la forma en que su lengua tomaba el control de la suya, como le chupaba los labios, y los mordisqueaba de vez en cuando, era delicioso, muy relajante, y atormentador... pero quería más, no deseaba separarse, eso se sentía tan bien, ni cuando se besaba con Hitoshi, experimentaba las miles de oleadas de placer que ese simple beso le estaba provocando.

E incluso ya su entrepierna, comenzaba a reaccionar de una forma no muy correcta, el calor subió, de forma acelerada, tenía que quitarse a Kai de encima o lo iba a notar, como su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero sentía como un embrujo, esos labios sobre los suyos, ese cuerpo aplastando el suyo, esas manos acariciando la piel de su pecho desnudo... momento...

Yuriy abrió sus ojos, una de sus manos había sido liberada, y Kai muy atrevidamente le había abierto los botones, dejando descubierto todo su pecho desnudo, lo acariciaba, con las palmas abiertas, podía sentir escalofríos, como ambas pieles chocaban, de forma deliciosa.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, si lo descubrían iba a ser peor, no se podía dar ese lujo, extendiendo su mano, la estiró a todo lo largo de la cama, estando más cerca de la cabecera, aprovechó el descuido de Kai, y de repente tomó algo, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, y sin medir palabras la estrelló contra la cabeza de Kai, fuerte, que hizo que el otro cayera al suelo, sosteniéndose la ceja izquierda.

Yuriy se sentó en la cama, totalmente agitado, notando con vergüenza como su miembro se había levantado por sobre su pantalón, alcanzó una almohada y se tapó, en tanto Kai estaba totalmente aturdido, ¿con que rayos lo había golpeado, ¿cómo se había descuidado tanto, su mano seguía haciendo presión en su ceja, y la sangre comenzó a chorrearse por su rostro, y a través de sus dedos, Levantó la vista y miró de una forma furiosa al pelirrojo, que no dijo nada más.

Estaba sorprendido, ¿Kai iba a matarlo, pero... ¿por qué aún no se defendía, ¿por qué, solo lo miraba de una forma extraña, ¿qué era esa mirada, era muy diferente a todas las que le había dedicado, no era una de expectación como cuando se vieron en la habitación el primer día, o una llena de reproche cuando lo siguió antes de caer al lago, también estaba esa mirada llena de furia cuando supo lo que le había pasado a la bufanda, e incluso la que tuvo hace unos momentos cuando lo arrinconó contra la pared, lo miraba.. con cierta picardía.. pero ahora... no podía descifrarla... no era ninguna de las miradas anteriores, ¿Por qué lo miraba así?.

Kai se levantó, y se tambaleo un poco, Yuriy hizo lo mismo, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, nadie dijo nada, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y en ese momento...

Eso fue por lo de mi labio partido... –dijo Yuriy tratando de romper el mini silencio–

Pero Kai lo miraba fríamente...

Te mataré... –dijo casi entrecerrando sus ojos– Cuando despierte...

Yuriy abrió sus ojos en gran sorpresa, pero Kai se desplomó frente a él, y en un auto reflejo lo sujetó entre sus brazos, donde ambos cayeron sentados al suelo, las manos del chico de cabellos bicolor cayeron, y ya no taparon la herida, el pelirrojo se congeló, al ver como la sangre corría desde la frente del chico hasta derramarse por su brazo, y ahora... ¿qué iba a hacer, ¿qué le iba a decir a su madre, que Kai lo arrinconó por la fuerza, que lo besó salvajemente, y que él correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, no, no podía hacer eso, por ningún motivo, nadie debería enterarse de eso.

Su mente se perdía en millones de pensamientos, sentía la sangre caliente de Kai correr por sus brazos, estaba en shock, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer, ¿Por qué ese baka siempre le daba tantos problemas, se quedó pensando que hacer, cuando la puerta fue abierta, de par en par, Yuriy levantó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azules que brillaron en furia desmedida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver semejante escena.

¿Qué rayos has hecho Yuriy?

Yo... –se quedó en blanco–

Annika entró a la habitación... y sostuvo a Kai...

¿Qué pasó Yuriy, ¿Por qué Kai esta sangrando?

Pues...

Annika esperó pero no hubo más respuesta, se levantó, y se fue en busca de alguien para ayudar a Kai, que ya estaba acostado en el suelo, y Yuriy lo miraba fijamente, ¿estaba respirando, o era que se había muerto por el golpe...

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Dos horas después...

Yuriy estaba sentado, recibiendo un gran sermón de su padre, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escucharlo, estaba algo preocupado, y si le había causado una contusión grave, pero.. ultimadamente se lo merecía por tratar de violarlo...

No, Kai no iba a violarlo, porque para eso, tenía que haber dicho que no, que se detuviera, y cosas por el estilo, pero eso fue lo que menos hizo, correspondió salvajemente, y ahora tenía un grave problema, por culpa de ese idiota de Kai, y ahora, era seguro que le iban a imponer un castigo, por haberlo golpeado.

La habitación donde estaba Hiwatari era abierta, y Annika salía del lugar, indicándole con una seña de mano que entrara, Yuriy tragó duro, ¿qué querría, acaso... Kai se murió.

Se levantó con renuencia, y entró, encontrándose con Kai sentado en la cama, con la cabeza vendada, y lo miraba fijamente, como intimidándolo con la mirada, pero el pelirrojo no se dejó hacer, así que lo miró de la misma forma, la puerta fue cerrada.

Bien Kai. –comenzó Annika– Yuriy ya esta aquí como lo pediste.

Yuriy se sorprendió con eso, ¿Para que quería hablar, con él presente, acaso iba a contar lo que había sucedió, no sería capaz, o si?

Si. –contestó viendo directamente al pelirrojo–

¿Por qué Yuriy te partió la ceja? –preguntó decidida– ¿Qué hacían?

Kai sonrió ampliamente ante eso...

Hacíamos el amor...

Soltó con sarcasmo, viendo intensamente al pelirrojo, que se sonrojó increíblemente, y sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decir eso, y delante de su madre, no.. no era posible, en tanto Annika miraba todo negro y se desmayaba en el acto ante las palabras de Kai.

Continuara...

**+ FIN DE LA BEYBATALLA POR HOY +**

Let it rip!... como están?

Pues si.. yo prometí 40 hojas para este episodio, pero no pude hacerlas, bueno... si pude, pero no quiero ser egoísta... (yo pienso en todos mis lectores), bueno, hay personas que me escribieron al correo, de que no pueden leer capítulos demasiado largos, así que por eso las hice así, solo subí 24 paginas, muy poquito.. pero anímense.. ¿les gustó el episodio?.

Pues ya ven, como que ya comienza armarse la historia, y ahora.. yo digo que ese Yuriy debe admitir que le gusta Kai, pero bueno.. y que me dicen del encuentro amoroso entre YuriyxHitoshi.. les gustó, ¿Aún soy buena con los lemon, o definitivamente, ya perdí el toque... y lo que dijo Kai frente a Annika.. ufff... ¡estuvo de lujo!

Gracias por acompañarme...

Sábado: 27 de marzo de 2005, 7:28 PM.

Contestando Reviews:

**Xanae: **¡Hola amiga, ¿Cómo andas?.. ja,ja,ja.. amiga, me alegro que nuevamente me acompañes, y no... no hay ningún trío, espero te haya gustado este episodio, y ya ves... Yuriy si tiene otro amante, espero que mi lemon haya sido de tu agrado.. besitos.. y gracias por tu review en Kawaii Inuki..

**KaT IvanoV:** Ufff, ese sueño erótico de Brooklyn estuvo de lujo, pobeshito, por eso tuvo su súper descarga con Kai, y sip.. Todo el mundo ama a Annika es alguien muy peculiar, me divierto mucho inventando cosas de ella, ya que al ser un personajes totalmente inventado me deja completa libertad, pues tus preguntas, Yuriy no odia, bueno si lo odia... pero no de la forma en que piensas, es amorodio, algo extraño, que no puedo aclararte, pero si leiste el episodio, te darás cuenta que ambos se mueren el uno por el otro, con respecto a ELLA, pues.. je,je,je...aún no puedo decirlo, pero es alguien que conocen en común Kai y Yuriy...y amiga, en estos momentos voy a buscar tu fic, y un día de estos te dejó review.. prometido.. besitos y cuídate...

**GabZ:** Hola mi amiga bella, como estas, pues veo que te quedaste en shock con el episodio, pobre Yuriy, escuchó todo, desde adentro del baño, pero como pudiste percatarte, estaba muy entretenido, por eso no salió antes, pero las preguntas/respuestas de Kai y Yuriy... ¿te gustaron, ja,ja,ja.. por cierto, no tienes que agradecer el que lea tus YuriyxBryan... sucks, bueno... en fin... odio a BRYAN.. lo odio... horriblemente!.. bueno, después de ese descargo de furia, volvamos al review... y no creo que yo pueda llegar a amarlo... primero abandono este fic y no vuelvo a escribir nunca más de Beyblade, antes de amarlo.. ¡que horror, bueno, para gustos los colores...Ya me salí del tema, perdón por la tardanza, pero como ves, actualicé antes, espero que haya valido la pena esperar tanto, gracias por leerme siempre... te mando besitos... por cierto... avísame cuando tengas listo NOCHES, ya no te tardes tanto, y con Truth y Deseos prohibidos.. ¡yo quiero más!. Hasta pronto...

**Shaman Karo: **Hola mi hermanita pequeña, como andas, pues no hay nada que agradecer, me caes súper, no sé como no nos conocimos antes, y más que eres la hermana de GabZ, ufff, mucho mejor.. una gran familia de amigas... pues amiga, ja,ja,ja.. las cosas entre Brooklyn y Hitoshi... pues se complica algo, pero ya ves Yuriy y Hitoshi si que la gozan en grande... gracias por pensar que soy una genio en esto.. ¡me haces sonrojar!... eres un amor, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, pero yo tengo una duda... ¿cuantos años tienes, digo!...¿tienes edad para leer lemon, y más como hago yo los míos de pervertidos... ja,ja,ja.. bueno, no importa tu edad, gracias por leerme...te mando un gran abrazo de oso... y contándote un pequeño secreto... tengo un mini fic de BrooklynxHitoshi que aún no subo, ¿quieres que te lo mande,digo.. veo que te gusta la pareja... yo lo amo!... besitos... hermanita...

**Zhena Hik:** NO... no tienes que agradecer, escribes muy lindo, te felicito, me gustó mucho el fic, soy sincera, pero ya sabes, mi odio hacía Bryan.. bueno, con lo de KaixTakao.. sucks, eso si es de infarto, no los soporto, solo he leído uno, y me gustó porque la chica lo hizo muy bien, ay.. amiga te pido perdón.. por favor no te enojes, pero hubo un accidente, yo quería borrar los correos que me llegaron en masiva, y yo le dije si a todo, y tu correo se borró, y perdí la dirección de tu fic.. por favor, te lo suplico, yo quiero leerlo, yo amo YuriyxKai, los adoro, y quiero leerlo.. por fis...volviendo al reviews: pues si amiga, Annika se voló la barda con la explicación de Kai, aunque la verdad salta a la luz, espero te haya gustado como la he continuado...y con respecto al msn.. si tengo, pero por las clases, casi no me conecto, talvez una vez a la semana, (es que no tengo Internet en mi casa), Si.. no tengo, no pongas esa cara.. ja,ja,ja.. mi mamá me dice que yo con el vicio de escribir no me despego de la maquina, no digamos con Internet.. por eso no quieren...en fin... este es: duoxheerogw, ya sabes lo demás...uh, es que es mi pareja favorita en Gundam.. y después me dio pereza cambiarlo... ja,ja,ja.. yo me conecto los lunes o los viernes 35 p.m. (Hora centroamericana), para hacértelo más fácil, aquí pasan Beyblade a las 3 en punto, y en Argentina a las 7 de la noche...has la conversión.. cuídate... y me encantaría encontrarme contigo algún día. Besos.

**Cloy Ivanov Black:** Hola Amiga.. como has estado, pues gracias por tu review, fue lindo volver a leerte, me alegro que te guste el fic, pongo todo mi corazón en él, espero que este nueva entrega haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate.. y allí nos estamos leyendo... beshos.

**Ariadna**: Ja,ja,ja.. amiga Arichan, como estas, pues si el anterior dices que me quedó hot, pues ya leíste este, y verás que esta mucho más ardiente, con la sesión amorosa entre Yuriy y Hitoshi.. ¿te gustó, si tu respuesta es si.. espera lo que tengo preparado para el episodio nueve de Gundam Wing vs Saint Seiya.. ufff, ya verás... pues ya ves, Yuriy si escuchó todo, pero esta demasiado ocupado en su propia descarga, como para salir, y sip amiga, no te preocupes.. espero lo hayas disfrutado y ay de ti si no lo lees antes del examen de contabilidad, bueno amiga... si dices que te acaloraste con aquel, no quiero que vayas a culparme de lo que te suceda con esta.. bueno sin más, besotes.. cuídate amiga, te quiero mucho...

**Dani Hiwatari**: Hola amiga, como andas, bueno, ya ves heme aquí, con un nuevo episodio, espero te hay sorpendido este episodio, y como ves... ja,ja,ja... HitoxYuriy también tienes sus momentos de descarga...besitos y cuídate mucho.

**Luria**: Tú sabes amiga bella, me gusta hacer sufrir mucho, pues..je,je,je.. como tú leíste el episodio antes, ya me contaste que te fascinó, pues si, como siempre tu me diste una buena idea, y tomé consejo, (Para que veas que si pongo atención a lo que dices), yo ya tenía planeado que YuriyxHitoshi fueran amantes, pero que los vieran fue tu idea y a mi me gustó, con Annika..ella es un amor, que señora tan bella, me encanta, la amo... pero creo que Yuriy no, je,je,je.. le hace la vida de cuadritos, ja,ja,ja.. con la descripción que hace de Kai, ufff...creo que se pasó la doña, fijarse hasta en aquello...ja,ja,ja.. amiga que hentai te has vuelto, ¿calentadores, no estaría tan mal, con tal tengan cuerpos como Hitoshi o Kai.. ufff...hablando de otra cosa, el pobre de Brooklyn, pues como ya viste, esta un poco confundido(como yo ahora con JD), en fin...bueno Lurichan, te mando besitos y tranquila, ya voy pensando en el siguiente episodio, ya sabes que este fic es para ti...beshos.

**Aika**: ¿?…umm.. amiga, ¿CÓMO NO VOY A ACORDARME DE TI, uff.. siempre me acompañaste en Ruleta Rusa, ya se me hacía extraño que no estuvieras leyendo este, me puse triste, pero que bueno que ya estas conmigo, y sip..me tardé horriblemente al subir este fic, pero veo que a la gente le gusta, y sip ya ves.. los problemas vienen comenzando, y como me dijo una amiga de Universidad, todos tiran a todos, pero como ya sabes el resultado final, pero no como llegan allí, ufff...ni te imaginas todas las cosas que tengo planeadas para este fic..gracias amiga, veo que este también te gusta, y eso me llena de profunda felicidad, con la combinación de mis parejas favoritas, pues... me hiciste leer la nota de autora de nuevo, porque era imposible que yo no pusiera HitoshixKai.. era imposible.. si yo los amo, son otra combinación fuera del mundo, si te fijas bien, o lo vuelves a leer, si la incluyo.. yo lo amo, amo todo lo que incluya a Kai, Yuriy, Hitoshi y Brooklyn.. o cualquier parámetro.. besitos amiga.. y allí nos leemos...

**Mikael Mudou: **Hola, pues la verdad me has dejado con la boca abierta, (TU REVIEW!), cielos, gracias, porque veo que te has tomado la molestia de sentarte, y hacerlo...ahora si, con respecto al fic, los problemas de KaixYuriy se complican, si ya leíste este episodio, te darás cuenta, que sip... ambos ya se gustan, pero Yuriy como que si, pero no... ja,ja,ja.. y hay un embrollo de parejas...pero pronto se solucionará... "ELLA", pues.. aquí aún no menciono nada, pero ya veremos más adelante, solo te puedo decir, que Kai y Yuriy la conocen en común...uff.. oye, si yo muero.. ¿quién continuara el fic, ja,ja,ja.. pero que escena la de HitoshixBrooklyn.. ufff.. estuvo regenial, ja,ja,ja.. ya sabes, que el del baño era Yuriy, y ya sabes que estaba haciendo allí, pobeshito él también necesitaba descargarse un poco, WOW, veo que eres alguien oscuro... ¡me encanta, confieso que no conozco algunos de los escritores o grupos que mencionas, pero si me fascina: Evanescense, Slipknot, Nightwish, Korn, en fin.. varios.. pero ahora que me dedico a leer, ya no escucho nada, a excepción de Evanescense.. hasta allí llego, por los momentos, a mi también me fascina leer, trató de leerme dos o tres libros al mes, no importa el grosor o el tema, pero como no sé mucho inglés, (solo lo que he aprendido en Anime o Películas), pero me fascina...ummm, bueno, con lo de la idea de mi fic... sobre Hitoshi maestro de Brooklyn, yo espero leer tu fic, cuando lo subas, me dices... por favor, yo adoro esa pareja, aunque según lo que veo, es un fic algo complicado, por las combinaciones de pareja, pero se ve muy interesante, bueno, sé que dices que en mayo, pero por favor me avisas.. una pregunta ¿Todos tus fics son en ingles, porque si es así, no podré leerlos, como ya dije, solo sé palabras o frases, pero no lo manejo, como para leer un fic completo, oye.. peco de ignorante, pero... que eso de formato chat, ¿Por qué te lo bajaron, se que te pone triste pero cuéntame, para que no me pase a mi, por favor...en fin, quisiera hablar más pero ya me extendí, espero que te cuides gracias por acompañarme, y ya sabes quiero leer tus fics(en español, pero si me los traduces yo no me enojo), por cierto.. una preguntita capciosa, no te enojes... ¿Eres un chico o una chica, es que a veces usas palabras con genero masculino...o es que no te fijas al usarlos, simple curiosidad...sin ánimos de ofender, espero que me pregunta no te haya hecho enojar.. gracias por todo.. cuídate... y allí nos leemos.

**N.17:** Bueno, sé que lo dejó en una parte muy crucial, pero si ya leíste este, te darás cuenta, que esta peor que el anterior, ja,jaja...con eso de que soy mala y me gusta hacer sufrir.. pues...ya me conoces amiga, soy remalísima, umm.. si pobre Brooklyn esta dado por HitoKun, pero ya ves, las parejas se relacionan de una forma rara, ya que todos van por todos.. "ELLA", pues aún no puedo decirte, todos sienten curiosidad, pero aún no puedo aclararla.. Gomen... pues si, mis vacaciones estuvieron de lujo, tuve maratón de anime hasta las 3 de la mañana, más actualicé casi todos mis fics, y cosas por el estilo, pero ya voy a exámenes, ufff.. que horror.. pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el episodio y me sigas acompañando.. besitos...

**Ayanai:** Hola, mucho gusto, es la primera vez que veo tu nombre, y me alegro que me acompañes y que te guste el fic... una pregunta: ¿quién te lo recomendó, espero que te haya dado buenas referencias de mi.. je,je,je..., digo, como ya lo leíste, te diste cuenta, HitoshixYuriy, ¿te lo esperabas, creo que nadie, ja,ja,ja.. es que soy tan poco predecible.. ne, con Annika. Esa mujer es un amor.. bella, bella, bellísima, la adoro, es mi personaje inventado favorito, aunque existe Eidos en otro fic, que también amo...je,je,je.. te mando muchos besitos... cuídate... gracias por tus comentarios.

Eso es todo...

**Posdata**: ¿Les gustó el Wallpaper, si la respuesta es afirmativa, pues tengo dos más, que enviaré.. en fechas próximas... besos y abrazos...

**¡Gracias por leer!**

MATTA NE!.


	4. Chantaje

**DIOSES RUSOS**

Basado en Beyblade: G-Rev.

**By: Anyanka Khushrenada**

_Lo sé, lo sé!... hace más de un siglo que no actualizaba, pero es que nadie me lo recordaba, la verdad, estaba tan pendiente de los otros fics, que este se me había olvidado, además dije que actualizaría hasta que GabZ lo hiciera, pero es una lastima que mi amenaza no le haya ayudado a mi amiga a recuperar su inspiración...ya no puedo esperar más, así que mejor lo subo ahora, no quiero que me linchen por allí... por cierto, solo una persona adivinó la trivia de CONFUSIONES, una compañera de la Universidad, CONGRATULATION Luria-chan. _

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Dedicado a:**

"**Alleka y VK"**

**Gracias por su hermosa Historia**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"..." –Dialogos–

(...) –Pensamientos–

**LET IT RIP! **–Cambio de escenas–

"**Chantaje**" 

(Episodio 04)

Yuriy se había quedado en shock, ante las palabras sarcásticas de Kai, ¿cómo era capaz de decir semejante mentira,sus manos fueron cerradas en puños, al tiempo, que lo miraba de forma furiosa e intimidante, claro que Kai no se iba a dejar doblegar, le fascinaba ver al pelirrojo enojado de esa forma.

"¡¿En que demonios estás pensando!" –soltó enojado–

"Te dije que te mataría cuando despertara... así que lo hice..diciéndole eso a tu querida madre."

"¡Que idiota eres Kai!.. mi madre no te creerá."

"Por favor Yuriy..." –soltó con una sonrisa purgadora– "Es más que obvio que el desmayo de la señora Ivanov, no es casualidad... ella me creyó a mi... ja, ya me imagino lo que te van a hacer a ti."

"¡Maldito desgraciado!"

Yuriy corrió y se abalanzó encima de Kai, quien no tuvo problemas, atrapándolo de las muñecas, y dándole la vuelta para acostarlo en la cama, colocándose encima para volver a aprisionar su cuerpo, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante eso, ¿cómo podía doblegarlo de esa forma, trató de forcejear pero a pesar de que Kai estaba lastimado, aún mantenía esas fuerzas que lo caracterizaban.

"¡¿Qué, ¿Piensas violarme delante de mi madre?" –lanzó con la mirada furiosa–

"¿Violarte?" –sonrió divertido– "Eso no suena tan mal.."

"¡Bájate!" –le gritó enojado–

"Oblígame..."

"¡Que te bajes!" –se movía debajo del poderoso cuerpo, pero su delgada figura no podía hacer nada–

"Adoro esa mirada de furia en tus ojos... me provoca comerte..."

"No te atrevas a..."

Y su boca volvió a atrapar la del pelirrojo, que al ser interrumpido abruptamente, le dio el acceso a la lengua de Kai a entrar a su boca, intoxicándole nuevamente, ese sabor particular, y porque no decirlo, delicioso.

Sentía como le robaba todos los sentidos, inundando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole perder cualquier autocontrol de todos sus sentidos, sin saber, como, ni cuando, comenzó a corresponder nuevamente, haciendo que Kai disminuyera el ritmo, besando con más lentitud, disfrutando a plenitud del beso, cerrando sus ojos, inconscientemente, ya no pensaba coherentemente, las únicas palabras que su cerebro procesaba era "beso+KaiEl paraíso", se perdió en un mar de sensaciones, con ese simple beso, todo lo que el peliazul lograba hacerle, sabía como dominarlo, como acorralarlo, y hasta la forma para llevarlo al limite para perder sus sentidos.

Y lo que más le molestaba, era que lo estaba disfrutando tanto, y eso no podía ser, no, claro que no, tenía que detenerlo, su mente se lo gritaba, él... lo estaba besando otra vez, y como todo un tonto le estaba correspondiendo, nuevamente, se sentía arder en furia por dentro, pero aún así... estaba devolviendo el beso, con la misma intensidad, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, además... no podía seguir así, Kai no se lo merecía, no.. él le quitó todo, merecía su desprecio, y todo su odio, no que lo probara, él era demasiado exclusivo para que cualquiera viniera simplemente a besarlo.

"Detente" –le dijo entre besos, solo en esos escasos segundos que su boca era liberada–

"¿Por qué?" –contestó de la misma forma–

"No quiero..." –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo– "Que me beses..."

"Para que..." –insistió Kai– "Correspondes entonces..."

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer al pelirrojo, que dando una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior del peliazul logro que su boca fuera liberada, el sabor metálico corrió, y Kai se semi levantó, con una mirada muy enojada, nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron a los ojos, Yuriy pudo ver algo extraño en la mirada de Kai, pero.. ¿qué era, no supo identificarla, una vez más, lo miraba diferente, solo podía ver la sangre correr desde su labio hasta dirigirse a su cuello, esta en trance, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vendría, Kai levantó la mano, y con el dorso de esta, le dio un bofetón, tan fuerte, que su boca se reventó por dentro, al parecer se había mordido la lengua.

En un auto reflejo, llevó su mano a su mejilla, justo donde el golpe había sido dado, esta vez fue Kai el que notó la mirada extraña en el pelirrojo, él ya no dijo nada, pero eso que vio en ojos de Yuriy, hizo que su enojo bajara rápidamente.

Estaban allí, Yuriy abajo, y Kai sentado en sus caderas, mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada, y es que sus miradas decían tanto, estaban tan perdidos uno en la mirada del otro, que Yuriy no sintió cuando su mano fue retirada de su mejilla, y fue sustituida por la de Kai, que lo acarició suavemente, como en una disculpa por el golpe, él no lo evitó simplemente se dejó acariciar, segundos después los labios del peliazul sobre los suyos, un simple roce, provocándole cosquillas, el pelirrojo correspondió, suavemente, probándose nuevamente por encima, dejando pasar los segundos.

De repente la puerta es abierta de golpe, y un grito ahogado retumbó en el lugar, haciendo que se separen, Kai se medio levanta y se gira a ver quien rayos lo interrumpe de esa forma, Yuriy hace lo mismo, y el mundo se le congela, en la puerta están dos personas.

"¡Bájate de MI Yuriy!" –gritó uno de ellos–

No terminó de decir esto, cuando tomó fuertemente a Kai de los hombros y lo tiró de la cama, el cual cayó al suelo por lo súbito del ataque, el peliazul se levantó limpiándose la sangre de su labio, acto que imitó Yuriy, y que no pasó desapercibido por la otra persona, que se había agachado a revisar a la señora Ivanov.

Kai se levantó de la cama, y el agresivo, se le acercó, era más alto que él, lo sabía, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mirada plateada, eso no, y le causaba risa, que sus ojos estallaran tan enojados, por el beso que le dio al pelirrojo.

"¿Te crees el dueño del lugar, no?" –le dijo enojado–

"No, no soy dueño de aquí... pero si de los besos de Yuriy" –contestó sarcástico–

El chico tomó a Kai del cuello de la camisa fuertemente...

"Te voy a decir algo.. y que te quede muy claro.." –decía enojado– "No toques a Yuriy..."

"¿Por qué?... ¿qué eres de él?" –preguntó tomándolo por las muñecas, y soltándose del agarre teniendo brazos más poderosos–

"Yuriy es mío" –le dijo enojado–

"Pues yo he revisado totalmente su cuerpo, y no vi por ningún lado que diga que te pertenece."

Los ojos del chico frente a él, se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando escuchó eso, trató de abalanzarse contra él, pero el pelirrojo se atravesó.

"¡Cálmate Bryan!" –le dijo firme–

"¿Cómo es eso?" –interrogó el peliplateado– "¿Ya te acostaste con él?"

"¡NO SEAS IMBECIL! –Gritó enojado– "¡Jamás tendría algo con este idiota!"

En eso Kai lo abrazó efusivamente por atrás, dándole un beso en el cuello, habló...

"No mientas amor..." –le dijo con sonrisa sarcástica– "Hace unos momentos la estábamos pasando muy bien... y espero que en la noche lleguemos más lejos..."

Yuriy se soltó abruptamente por el comentario, y se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una mirada de muerte al peliazul, quería golpearlo, es más lo iba a hacer, pero una voz llamó su atención, sin más corrió hasta donde Hitoshi tenía a su madre en brazos.

"¿Cómo esta?" –preguntó angustiado–

"Esta bien, solo se desmayó.." –contestó comenzaba a caminar–

"No es lo que piensas." –trató de aclarar el pelirrojo–

"No estoy pensando nada." –contestó el peliazul–

"Por lo mismo... entre él y yo no hay nada." –dijo bajito para el profesor–

"Tranquilo Yuriy... anda... tenemos que acostar a tu madre.."

"Si..." –dijo siguiéndolo–

"¿No vas a quedarte para que este pleito no pase a más?" –preguntó intrigado–

"Por mi, se pueden matar si quieren.. no me importa..." –y salió siguiéndolo–

En tanto Kai y Bryan se habían quedado solos en la habitación...

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Unos ojos azules intensos se abren, levanta una mano y la lleva a su cabeza, hay una pequeña mano sosteniendo la suya, se gira a ver de quien se trata, pero ella no puede estar confundida, conoce ese aroma, desde siempre, desde que esa pequeña luz llegó a su vida, era su bebe.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" –preguntó–

"Bien amor... ¿qué me pasó?" –preguntó la señora Ivanov–

"Te desmayaste en la enfermería."

"Así.. ya lo recuerdo..."

En eso ella se levantó de golpe, tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros...

"No es verdad... eso que dijo Kai..." –le dijo– "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Yuriy?"

"¿Hacerte que?" –preguntó–

"Verdad que no es cierto Bebé.." –le dijo mientras hacía un puchero– "¿Verdad que no hiciste el amor con Kai?"

"No, Madre.. no lo hice.. ¿le creíste?"

Annika dio un gran suspiro, se bajó de la cama, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, que solo se limitó a observarla, lo miró intensamente.

"Date la vuelta" –le dijo simplemente–

"¿Cómo dices?" –Yuriy no entendió–

"Ya te dije.. voy a revisarte.. así que date la vuelta..."

"¡NO!"

El pelirrojo se había congelado con eso que le decía su madre, ¿qué le pasaba, ¿estaba loca o que, no era justo, lentamente comenzó a retroceder, él no se iba a dejar revisar por su madre, ¡que vergüenza, y eso no era lo peor, hace a penas unas horas que había estado con Hitoshi, e iba a ser muy notorio, que había tenido relaciones, y ni que le dijera que había sido con el maestro Kinomiya.

"Yuriy.. no me retes..." –le decía ella mientras avanzaba hacía el pelirrojo–

"No Madre... no quiero.. que me revises..."

"No me obligues a traer a alguien para que me ayude..." –sus ojos brillaron– "Así que o lo haces por las buenas, solo con mis ojos, o lo hacemos por la fuerza, con cuatro enfermeros... umm... ¿qué dices?"

"No.."

Yuriy estaba sudando helado, bajarse los pantalones y ser revisado por su madre, no era su idea de diversión, siguió retrocediendo, pero su madre fue más rápida y cerró la puerta con llave, al tiempo que levantaba el auricular, y llamaba por ayuda.

Minutos después...

Cuatro enfermeros sujetan al pelirrojo fuertemente, boca abajo, mientras que la señora Ivanov, le desabrocha el pantalón, bajando la cremallera, poco tiempo después...

"No, Madre... ¡detente!" –le decía aquel haciendo diversos movimientos para que su ropa no fuera bajada–

"Estate quieto Yuriy.." –le decía ella, mientras ordenaba que lo acostaran boca abajo–

"No.. ¡NO LO HAGAS, ¡POR FAVOR!"

Annika le bajó los pantalones, hasta la altura de sus rodillas, luego procedió a hacerlo con sus bóxer, sus manos se posesionaron de la pretina, introdujo a penas sus dedos para tomarlo, y comenzar a bajárselos, el pelirrojo sudó helado ante eso, intentaba forcejear, pero los hombres, eran mucho más fuertes que él, y sin mencionar, que todos se babeaban por él, esperando el glorioso momento, cuando ella le bajara la ropa y quedar desnudo a merced de esa bola de pervertidos.

De pronto la puerta es abierta de par en par, dos ojos violetas estallaron en furia...

"¿Qué haces Annika?" –le dijo la voz a lo que ella se volteo–

"¿Qué crees tú que hago?" –contestó sin dejar su tarea–

"Deja a Yuriy en paz."

"No."

"Mujer, hazme caso..."

Él se acercó, lanzando una mirada de muerte, los chicos soltaron al pelirrojo, que ni corto ni perezoso, se subió el pantalón, y caminó hacía su padre, abrochándoselo"

"Fuera..." –ordenó y los cuatro hombres salieron– "¿Estas loca o que?"

"Yuriy tiene que ser revisado.. ¡tu no oíste!" –le dijo con un puchero–

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Kai dijo que él y Yuriy estaban haciendo el amor..."

"¿Y?" –preguntó Boris–

"¡¿Cómo que "Y"!" -preguntó ella indignada– "Tienes que revisarlo."

"¿Qué?..no..."

"Tienes que hacerlo, o lo hago yo."

Yuriy se había limitado a escuchar la discusión entre sus padres, y mentalmente le hacia porras a su padre, no quería ser revisado, y eso le agradecía a Boris, ya que siempre lo apoyaba.

"Esta bien..." –escuchó a su padre– "Yo lo revisaré.."

"Pero Padre..." –le dijo asustado, no era posible–

"Yuriy" –se giró a verlo– "Decide o lo hago yo, o lo hace tu madre".

"Tu..." –dijo no teniendo elección–

"Pero tienes que salir Annika..."–le dijo a la mujer–

"¿Por qué?"

"Es la condición, esto es entre hombres..."

"Ok."

Ella salió, cerrando la puerta, el pelirrojo abrió nuevamente su cremallera y procedió a bajarse el pantalón, la verdad no le gustaba eso, pero sabía que su padre era el de mayor autoridad, y si el había decidido eso, que horror, se moría de la vergüenza, como le explicaba que había tenido relaciones hace poco, y que diría su madre.

"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó–

"No, que ibas a revisarme".. –contestó Yuriy–

"Siéntate Yuriy.." –le dijo y ambos se sentaron en la cama–

El pelirrojo no entendía, que sucedía, así que aguardó...

"¿Has tenido relaciones?" –preguntó de padre a hijo–

"Si." –contestó sin preocupaciones–

"¿Con un chico?"

"Si..."

"¿Fuiste Uke?"

"Si." –fue la respuesta– "No le digas a Mamá."

"Claro que no.. los secretos de los hombres Ivanov, se quedan sellados."

"Gracias" –contestó el pelirrojo–

"Dime algo.. ¿Por qué le partiste la ceja a Kai?"

"Me besó.." –contestó–

"¿Te molestó?"

"Bueno no,.. la verdad le correspondí...y... me gustó mucho su beso." –contestó simplemente, su padre era de las pocas personas con las cuales podía sincerarse–

"Umm.. ya veo... ¿por eso lo golpeaste?"

"Si.. no sabía como liberarme del beso..." –sonrió–

"¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?" –dijo señalando el golpe–

"Me volvió a besar, y lo mordí.. así que se enojó golpeándome..."

"¿Te gusta Kai?" –preguntó–

El pelirrojo, lo miró intensamente, abrió su boca para contestar, Boris no dijo nada a la respuesta de su hijo, así decidió no seguir interrogándolo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Entre tanto, Hitoshi había regresado a su habitación, a traer unos papeles que le urgían, para una de sus clases, sin más entró , cerrando la puerta, se acercó a su escritorio, y tomó los documentos que necesitaba, estaba a punto de irse, cuando la puerta fue abierta, y unos hermosos ojos azul marinos fueron mostrados.

"Tanto gusto Hitoshi" –saludó–

" ¡¿Cuándo volviste!" –preguntó sorprendido–

"Hace un par de minutos" –dijo cerrando la puerta– "Quería verte, sabes"

Hitoshi no dijo nada, el otro muchacho, cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó al peliazul que no dijo nada, simplemente permitió que el otro lo abrazara y le depositara un pequeño beso en sus labios, al que no correspondió.

"¿Aún estas molesto?" –preguntó el chico susurrándole al oído sin dejar de abrazarle– "Vamos volví lo más rápido que pude"

"No es tan fácil de solucionar" –inquirió el peliazul soltándose del agarre– "Además estoy con otra persona"

"Y?" –preguntó descaradamente mientras se paseaba alrededor de Hitoshi viéndolo fijamente por todo su hermoso cuerpo– "Yo quiero contigo, no con esa persona"

"Tú no cambias en lo absoluto" –inquirió Hitoshi, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él–

"No, para nada... la verdad.." –dijo recorriéndolo fijamente de arriba a abajo de tal forma que casi quería comérselo– "Estas más bueno que nunca"

"Mira... " –comenzó Hitoshi– "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

"Oh, vamos Hitoshi... no me vengas con eso, de que realmente te gusta esa persona" –preguntó divertido–

"Mira, la vida es más que sexo" –le inquirió Hitoshi viéndolo fijamente– "Deberías aprender, que hay algo más, el sexo es bueno, pero hay algo más..."

"No me digas" –inquirió sarcástico– "Te has enamorado"

"Yo no dije eso" –pronunció Hitoshi cruzándose de brazos– "él es un gran chico, pero no lo amo"

"No me digas!" –pronunció divertido– " ¡¿él!" –sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa– "¿Me estas diciendo que al fin estas con ese pelirrojo, hijo de Boris?"

"Su nombre es Yuriy" –aclaró el peliazul–

"Oh vamos" –adelantó el otro– "Tú sabes, que siempre te ha traído hambre" –le dijo fijo, no le había gustado mucho que digamos eso de que el pelirrojo y el peliazul estuvieran juntos– "Esto lo hizo por que sabe que yo no estaba, y tú... ¿cómo te dejaste envolver en sus artimañas?"

"Yuriy no usó ninguna artimaña" –comenzó Hitoshi– "Además, tú te fuiste.. dejándole el camino libre al pelirrojo..además... es muy atractivo.. tú lo has visto"

"No, no voy a negar eso, ese chico esta que se cae de bueno" –dijo el con una semi sonrisa– "Imagino que ha de ser bueno, estar con él en la cama"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa" –contestó a la defensiva Hitoshi– "Ni se te ocurra hacer algo contra él"

"No, si no voy a hacer nada" –dijo divertido– "Además ese chico nuevo, ya le causa muchos problemas a tu pequeño enamorado"

"¿Cómo supiste eso si acabas de llegar?" –Hitoshi no entendió–

"Fácil" –habló paseándose por la habitación– "Había un gran alboroto, tú sabes lo que se dice, pueblo pequeño.. infierno grande.. pues aquí es lo mismo, Abadía con muchos hombres, guapos... pues... el punto esta, que muchas personas ya lo comentan en los pasillos, y solo tuve que hacer una que otro coqueteo, para que un chico me soltara todo.. y ya ves... ese Kai es un atrevido.. si no te pones vivo, te van a volar a Yuriy"

"Ya quisieras tú" –le dijo mirándolo fijamente– "Piensas aliarte a Kai, para separarme de Yuriy tú también"

"Umm.. ganas no me faltan" –dijo divertido– "Pero tú sabes que yo trabajo por mi cuenta, y tarde o temprano regresarás a mis brazos...ya lo verás" –le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del peliazul– "¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" –se le acercó hasta susurrarle al oído, quedando ambos demasiado cerca– "No creo que él sea tan bueno, haciéndotelo.. como yo..." –dijo sensualmente, Hitoshi solo se limitó a oír– "Yo sé que te gustaba..." –su mano se posó en el pecho de Hitoshi– "Sabes que nadie te besaba como yo" –su mano siguió descendiendo– "Nadie te tocaba como yo" –llegó a la entrepierna, tomando el miembro por sobre la tela, provocándole un sobresalto al peliazul que no se retiró, disfrutando del contacto– "Nadie te lo chupaba como yo" –lo presionó en pausas deliciosas, provocando que el miembro comenzara a endurecer– "Somos el uno para el otro..."

Hitoshi tomó la mano que el otro chico tenía en su miembro, y la retiró fuertemente...

"Es verdad lo que dices" –pronunció mirándolo fijamente– "Pero debes aprender, que existe algo más profundo..." –sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad del otro– "Date tu tiempo, para investigarlo y sentirlo por ti mismo.. algo que solo lo vives una vez en tu vida..." –se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, abriendo la puerta se giró a ver una vez más al chico para pronunciar una última cosa– "Date tiempo Garland.. para que lo descubras..."

Y el peliazul cerró la puerta, dejando al chico de ojos azules muy pensativo.

"Con que esas tenemos" –comenzó mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla– "No cabe duda que ese hermoso pelirrojo es un lobo vestido de oveja, ya que logró someter a Hitoshi, que es muy serio, si a mi me costó mucho tiempo, él lo logró en menos de seis meses... "

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Yuriy caminaba por el pasillo totalmente desconcertado, estaba de lo más enojado, ese Kai era un idiota, y todos los problemas que tenía, era por culpa, de él, desde que había venido todo se había complicado de forma horrible.

Caminó, hasta salir del lugar, en donde llegó al patio, estaban esas bancas, donde había tenido una conversación con Brooklyn no hace mucho, prefirió seguir avanzando, para alejarse un poco, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, y en que divagar su mente.

Por esos rumbos el clima era bastante frío, se tranquilizó que después de hablar con su padre, había ido a la habitación por una chaqueta, azul marino, que le hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la misma y siguió caminando.

(¿Por qué mi madre se comportará así?) –pensaba el pelirrojo– (¡Cielos, me hace pasar cada vergüenza, no entiendo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.. desnudarme frente a esa bola de pervertidos, ya pensaba que no iba a salir bien librado) –el viento comenzaba a soplar– (No sé que pecado estaré pagando, pero creo que ella es así, debido a lo que sucedió antes) –dijo dando un pequeño suspiro– (Yo sé, que ella esta muy dolida, hay ocasiones cuando voy a buscarla a su habitación, y la encuentro sola mirando por la ventana, yo sé que ha estado llorando, pero como siempre, solo me da una gran sonrisa, dándome un gran abrazo, finge que no ocurre nada, y que yo solo me imagino cosas) –se detiene frente a un gran árbol, como puede se sube a la rama, más alta, se sienta, y puede disfrutar de todo el paisaje, ese lugar siempre le ha gustado, desde que era un niño pequeño–

Tuvo un pequeño descanso mental, para luego proceder con sus pensamientos...

(Yo no entendía, era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo) –su vista azul se clavó en el horizonte– (Solo sabía que mi madre estaba sufriendo, y no me gustaba verla llorar, jamás la había visto llorar, e incluso ahora, ella es muy fuerte, pero en esa ocasión se desgarró de dolor... jamás la vi tan desolada, triste, como si no estuviera allí, sus ojos azules se veían tan distantes, vacíos.. yo le hablaba pero parecía que no escuchaba mi voz)

La expresión de Yuriy comenzó a ser muy triste, no le gustaba recordar eso...

(La sonrisa de mi madre se apagó, y con ella la mía) –siguió él– (Mi temperamento cambió, y ella lo notó, así que fingió una sonrisa de vez en cuando, cuando yo la veía, pero no más me daba la vuelta, volvía a ponerse triste, fue muy difícil.. recuerdo que tenía alrededor de tres años.)

Cruzó sus brazos para poder conservar un poco el calor de su cuerpo.

(Por las noches, según lo que me ha contado mi padre, ella aún llora la perdida de Alexei, mi madre no volvió a ser la misma) –cerró lentamente sus ojos– (No volvió a sonreír abiertamente) –el viento soplaba más fuerte– (Hasta ese día...ese en el cual todas nuestras vidas cambiaron aún más).

Yuriy abría sus ojos una vez más...

(Kai) –suspiró– (¿por qué tendrás que ser un dolor de cabeza para mi?)

Se volvió a recostar, de pronto, gira su vista, un poco, desde donde esta puede ver la habitación de Hitoshi, cuando él entra, y comienza a buscar algo, eso saca una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que mira a continuación, no le causa la más mínima gracia.

"¿cuándo regresó Garland a la abadía?" –inquirió mientras saltaba de la rama y corría rumbo a la habitación de Hitoshi–

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

En tanto Kai y Bryan seguían solos en la enfermería...

"Escucha.." –comenzó Bryan– No te acerques al pequeño pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué no?" –Kai estaba intrigado, este niño atraía muchas personas–

"Todo el mundo le anda hambre a Yuriy... y creo que tú buscas lo mismo que todos..." –le dijo–

"Así.. ¿y eso que es, no me digas que tú también quieres eso." –contestó con sarcasmo–

"Yuriy va a ser mío..." –sus ojos brillaron en furia–

"Por lo que veo, él no quiere nada contigo" –contestó divertido–

"Pues contigo tampoco, ya que veo como te partió la ceja" –dijo señalando el golpe–

"Solo son pequeñeces, además...lo he besado dos veces." –dijo triunfante–

"Ja!" –rió con sarcasmo– "Yo también lo he besado y en dos ocasiones." –contestó Bryan triunfante–

Kai sonrió muy burlescamente...

"Pero no creo que te haya correspondido... como lo hace conmigo." –contestó con aire de superioridad–

El comentario hizo enojar a Bryan, que se abalanzó contra él, siendo más grande lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló bruscamente contra la pared, pero el peliazul no se iba a quedar así no más, levantando una rodilla, lo golpeo en la entrepierna, haciendo que Bryan se inclinara del dolor.

"Te voy a decir algo" –comenzó el peliazul– "Deja en paz a Yuriy" –comenzó a salir de la habitación– "No permitiré que alguien como tú se le acerque"

"¿Te gusta verdad?" –preguntó el otro sosteniéndose donde lo habían golpeado–

"¿A quién no le va a gustar ese hermoso pelirrojo?" –dijo Kai en la puerta– "él es todo en uno, belleza, oscuridad, deseo , pasión, inocencia, atracción, e incluso me atrevo a decir que amor, no existen muchas personas en el mundo con todas esas características, él es de las pocas personas que se acercan a la perfección de un Ángel" –lo miró intensamente– "Alguien como tú no se merece a Yuriy"

/nota: Umm... opino lo mismo./

Bryan lo miró con una furia desmedida en sus ojos...

"¿Tú si?" –le preguntó levantándose y mostrando su siempre figura estoica– "¿qué tienes de bueno para que Yuriy te prefiera a ti?"

Kai sonrió con sarcasmo...

"No sé..pero solo te voy a decir algo" –su mirada brillaba– "Me lo voy a llevar a la cama.. y más pronto de lo que te imaginas"

"Yuriy no se va a acostar contigo" –le dijo enojado–

"Ja, ya verás.. yo encontraré la manera de tenerlo desnudo a mi merced" –contestó triufante Kai–

"Eso no va a suceder" –le dijo acercándose a él– "él es mío, entiendes.. será mejor que no te le acerques"

"Dile eso a él" –río con sarcasmo Kai mientras salía–

diciendo esto salió por la puerta, dejando a Bryan solo, maldiciendo una y otra vez, primero fue ese idiota de Hitoshi y ahora Kai, acaso.. todo el mundo quería con el pelirrojo.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Entre tanto, Yuriy caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Hitoshi, iba tan concentrado, que no se percató que lo seguían, hasta que dos fuertes brazos lo arrinconaron contra la pared, y acto seguido unos labios sobre los suyos, robándole un beso, su mente procesó en segundos ese sabor.

"¡Suéltame!" –le dijo enojado cuando su boca fue liberada–

"Tanto gusto probarte" –contestó divertido el chico, mientras lo soltaba y Yuriy aprovechaba para dar unos pasos y sentirse libre– "Ya entiendo porque traes loco a todos, sabes delicioso"

"¿Qué rayos hacías en habitación de Hitoshi?" –reclamó receloso–

"Ah, eso.. ¿estas celoso?" –preguntó con sarcasmo–

"No te le acerques" –amenazó el pelirrojo– "él es mío"

"Pero antes que tú, yo lo tuve para mi" –dijo orgulloso– "Yo fui primero que tu, niño"

"Quien ríe al último ríe mejor..." –dijo Yuriy– "Tú te fuiste, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, ahora él y yo estamos juntos"

"¿Le amas?" –preguntó Garland, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le había dado Hitoshi, al decir que no amaba al pelirrojo–

"Si" –contestó directamente–

"Uh, ¡que mal!" –contestó Garland, cruzándose de brazos– "Siento lastima por ti"

"Odio que la gente sienta lastima por mi" –dijo enojado– "Tú no eres nadie para sentir eso por mi"

"no te exaltes" –comentó tranquilo– "Solo que..." –hizo una pequeña pausa–

" ¡¿Qué! " –Yuriy se desesperó–

"Él me dijo que no te amaba" –Yuriy lo miró incrédulo– "Dijo que solo estaba contigo por sexo, que le gustaba hacerlo contigo... nada más que pasión carnal"

"Mientes" –dijo Yuriy ya se podía notar el dolor en su voz–

"No, no lo hago y lo sabes" –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar–

Yuriy ya no dijo nada más, así que se dirigió a la habitación del peliazul, abriendo la puerta y entrando.

"Hitoshi" –habló él ya adentro–

"Estoy en el baño" –contestó el otro– "Quieres ayudarme"

"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó casi en la puerta del baño–

"Me descargo" –dijo simplemente y Yuriy sonrió–

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar al pelirrojo, el cual cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, viendo a Hitoshi, apoyado en una pared, con los pantalones a las rodillas, y con una mano en su miembro, que subía y bajaba, olvidó un poco el incidente y se le acercó.

"Yo lo hago" –inquirió quitándole la mano y sujetándolo por la base–

"¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?" –preguntó Hitoshi–

"Eh?.. no nada..." –dijo sin más, mientras comenzaba a introducir el miembro en su boca–

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Dos ojos azules amenazaban con llorar, mientras su rostro mostraba un puchero, digno de un niño pequeño, había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

"¿Vas a decirme?" –preguntó– "¿Se acostaron si o no?" –preguntó ya desesperada–

"Annika" –comenzó Boris– "No puedes revisar a Yuriy cada vez que se te de la gana, él ya es un adolescente, no es correcto.. ya no es un bebé"

"Pero, es mi bebé" –dijo ella a la defensiva–

"Ya tiene 17 años, ya no es tu bebé" -le dijo mirándola fijamente– "Ya deja eso...tienes que aceptar que Yuriy ha crecido"

"NO" –Gritó ella– "él no puede crecer, no lo hará"

"Solo porque Alexei lo trataba como un bebé, no tienes que hacerlo tú" –inquirió él, notando como los ojos de Annika se cristalizan al pronunciar ese nombre–

"Alexei vivirá" –dijo ella– "Mientras Yuriy siga siendo un bebé"

"Eso no esta bien, Annika" –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y quedaba frente a frente– "Aunque nos duela, Alexei no esta más con nosotros, solo tenemos a Yuriy.. no lo alejes de ti, con estas locuras"

"No..." –sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr– "Yo amo a Yuriy con todo mi corazón... es mi bebé... es mi vida... es mi luz... es todo lo que me queda"

Boris la abrazó tiernamente, a lo que ella respondió al abrazo, sollozando con más fuerza, al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo.

"Quiero que Yuriy sea feliz" –fue lo que ella contestó cuando estuvo más tranquila–

"Lo sé" –contestó acariciándole el cabello– "Pero no crees que él tiene derecho a escoger con quien quiere estar"

"Él aún no sabe lo que le conviene" –dijo ella soltándose del abrazo suavemente– "así que yo le voy a conseguir a alguien digno de un Ángel como él"

"Annika por favor" –le suplicó él–

"Es la verdad.. y sabes que lo haré" -contestó mostrando su siempre elegancia–

"Ay!... cielos.. ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" –contestó mientras se sentaba atrás del escritorio–

Ella se sentó en la silla donde Boris recibía las visitas en esa oficina.

"Por cierto, hay algo que debes hacer" –inquirió–

"¿Qué cosa?" –preguntó el preocupado, ¿qué tramaba esta mujer ahora?

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Yuriy camina a pasos lentos, sus pasos son lentos, esta muy pensativo, de repente se detiene, frente a un gran portal, su cuerpo se estremece, y baja la mirada, en segundos sus manos son cerradas en puños, no le gusta ese lugar, cierra sus ojos y los aprieta fuertemente, pasan algunos segundos, se puede notar, mucho dolor en la expresión de su rostro, de repente, quien sabe de donde, una mano se cierra contra la suya, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, y girándose para encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos verdes.

"¿Nikolai?" –Yuriy se sorprendió al verlo–

"Hola, Yu" –sonrió– "¿Como has estado?…"

"Intentando seguir" –fue la contestación del Pelirrojo–

"Tienes las manos frías" –dijo mientras tomaba una mano de Yuriy entre sus manos para calentarlo– "Vamos, Te invito un chocolate caliente"

"Eso me caería bien" –dijo mientras caminaba–

El joven Nikolai, lo abrazó para tratar de calentarlo, mientras caminaban, buscando un lugar, para tomar el chocolate, sin percatarse, que varías miradas estaban sobre sus miradas, verde, plateado, rubí, miel, y cafés.

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño local, subieron a la segunda planta, y se sentaron cerca de una ventana, hicieron sus pedidos, y mientras aguardaban, el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana.

"¿Aún no te lo perdonas?" –dijo sin más, haciendo que el pelirrojo se girara a verlo–

"Fue mi culpa…" –dijo apretando sus ojos con furia y dolor–

"Alexei no le gustaría verte así" –le contestó tomando su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a verle– "No estés triste, no me gusta verte llorar " –dijo mientras sentía las lagrimas del pelirrojo correr entre sus dedos– "Ya perdónate"

Yuriy cerró sus ojos, y esta vez las lagrimas corrieron mucho más, Nikolai se levantó, para sentarse a su lado, sin perder el tiempo, lo abrazó con ternura, para que el pelirrojo reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

**/0/Flash back/0/**

…**n/a:** Antes que nada, este flash back es para los lectores, ok, no necesariamente tenían que estar presentes alguno de los dos, a lo que me refiero, Nikolai y Yuriy no estuvieron en algunas situaciones, por su atención, Gracias…

Es una gran habitación, algo sencilla, sin mucho adorno, era más que obvio que un muchacho dormía allí, tenía alguno que otro cuadro en la pared, y algunas maquinas de ejercicio, pero eso no era lo más importante, había un pequeño ruido, uno casi imperceptible, que provenía de un lugar especifico.

Un pastel de chocolate, estaba sobre la cama, estaba todo desparramado, manchando las sábanas blancas que estaban ya muy desordenadas, una pequeña manita blanca, tomaba pedazos de pastel y las llevaba a su boquita sonrojadita, metiendo sus deditos totalmente, dejando caer las migajas a la cama.

Unos pasos se acercaron al pequeño, mientras este tomaba más pastel, antes de que se lo metiera a la boca, una mano más grande sujetó su pequeño muñeca.

"Pero no… ¿que haces?" –Dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba a verlo–

El chico más grande de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules intensos, miraba con cierta gracia y preocupación, al pequeño niño sentado en la cama, mirándolo fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, andaba puesto un buso color azul marino, y una playerita del mismo color, estaba con toda la boca llena de chocolate, era muy pequeño, no pasaba de los 3 años y medio.

El chico más alto, de algunos 16 años, lo levantó tiernamente entre brazos, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, era un choque muy tierno, azul contra azul.

"Ya se me hace tarde para la preparatoria" –dijo el chico mayor, mientras limpiaba con su mano, el chocolate de la cara del pequeño– "¿Porque me haces esto bebé, se supone que ya estabas cambiadito, no tengo tiempo, además... ¿quién te dio pastel?" –el pequeño niño se reía alegremente ante las palabras del otro– "No estoy contando chistes" –decía sonriente al ver la alegría en el niño–

Se encaminó al baño, dando una rápida limpiada al pequeño niño, salió de nuevo para sentarlo en la cama, rápidamente, le colocó pequeño tenis en sus pies, que ya tenían calcetines blancos, los amarró rápidamente, y lo alzó en brazos, tomando su mochila, salió por la puerta.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la preparatoria, con el pequeño pelirrojo entre brazos, las personas que pasaban a su lado, lo saludaban alegremente, mientras él ingresaba al salón, donde pronto dos brazos femeninos sujetaron al pequeño niño.

"Yo lo cuido" –le dijo la rubia–

"Te lo agradecería, tengo examen" –dijo el pelirrojo con un sonrisa–

"Tranquilo Alexei…" –dijo ella alegremente– "El pequeño Yuriy estará bien cuidado"

"Eso no lo dudo, Lissy" –dijo él mientras se despedía del pequeño con un beso en la frente– "No le des problemas a Lissy.. ella es buena"

"Adiós" –le dijo con su pequeña vocecita, y agitando su manita–

"Si.. nos vemos después Bebé" –y solo miró como el pequeño pelirrojo se alejaba en brazos de la rubia–

Pronto Alexei realizó su examen, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse totalmente, miraba de vez en cuando hacía la puerta, como buscando una mirada inocente y tierna, sacudiendo su cabeza, trató de concentrarse.

El tiempo transcurrió y respiró aliviado cuando al fin lo terminó y se lo entregó al maestro, sin más salió corriendo del salón, para buscar a su amiga la rubia, no miraba la hora, en tener entre sus brazos, a su pequeño hermanito.

No tardó en encontrarla, pero su corazón se congeló al verla sin Yuriy, sin más se le acercó, para preguntar.

"¿Dónde esta Yuriy?" –preguntó él angustiado–

"Tranquilo" -contestó ella dulcemente– "Nikolai lo tiene, y están en una de las bancas del patio"

"Gracias" –contestó mientras salía corriendo para buscarlo–

Salió por los amplios pasillos, y fue cuando los vislumbro, caminó lentamente, para disfrutar de la escena, su amigo Nikolai, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, era una persona muy alegre, y al pequeño pelirrojo le gustaba estar con él.

El pequeño pelirrojo, estaba sentado en las piernas del chico más grande, intentando sostener un helado de chocolate en sus manos, mientras que se lo comía con muchas ganas, el chico mayor sostenía también el helado, para que este no cayera al suelo, por la poca fuerza del pequeño niño.

"Comételo más despacio" –le decía el chico de ojos verdes–

Unos pasos se acercaron...

"Tratándose de helado de chocolate" –dijo mientras se detenía– "No te hará caso"

"Uh!.. Alexei.. tanto gusto verte" –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa–

"Igualmente Niko" –dijo acercándose y tocando la cabeza del pequeño que levantó la vista para verlo– "¿No te da pena Yuriy?" –le dijo al ver como estaba comiendo–

"No" –contestó, mientras comenzaba a comer una vez más–

Alexei se sentó al lado de su amigo, que giró el rostro para verlo, se notaba algo cansado y deprimido, al parecer una vez más, había tenido problemas con su madre, y lo que más ponía triste a Nikolai, era que la señora Ivanov, era una descuidada con su pequeño de 3 años, no cuidándolo, y dejándolo al cuidado de su hermano mayor, y eso era tan injusto, a pesar de que el pequeño Yuriy se portaba bien, era demasiada carga para un adolescente de 16 años.

"Te ves cansado" –le dijo él preocupado–

"Es que Yuriy no me dejó dormir anoche" –dijo restregándose los ojos con la mano– "Pasó despierto, corriendo por la habitación toda la noche, pidiéndome helado de chocolate"

"Ya veo" –sonrió Niko– "Y... ¿tu madre, aún se hace la desentendida?"

"Si, es muy difícil, hay ocasiones que me desvelo por un examen un día, y luego al siguiente por Yuriy" –comenzó el otro chico girando su vista para mirar al pelirrojo– "Hay ocasiones en que siento que ya no puedo más"

"Quieres que te vaya a ayudar esta noche" –ofreció el chico–

"No, tranquilo" –dijo levantándose una vez más– "Ya es hora de que Yuriy coma algo sólido"

Nikolai se levantó, quitándole el helado al pequeño niño, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él, le limpiaron el rostro y Alexei lo alzó en brazos.

"Buena suerte" –mencionó Nikolai–

"Gracias" –contestó el otro–

"Ah!.. a propósito" –comenzó Niko– "Ya me permites hacerlo" –mencionó acercando su rostro al del pequeño–

" ¡Claro que no!" –contestó el otro, apartándole el rostro con la mano– "Jamás permitiré que beses a Yuriy en la boca, ¿Por qué insistes eso?"

"Oh, vamos.. no le has visto la boquita, parecen dos pequeñas fresitas..." –dijo divertido– "¿No te provoca probarlas?"

"No.. Yuriy es un bebé..." –dijo el otro– "¿Te excitas con los bebés o que?"

"Ja,ja,ja,ja.." –rió animadamente– "No, no es eso... sabes que él que me gusta eres tú"

"Ay, Niko.. no te entiendo a ratos" –le contestó– "Si quieres esperar que Yuriy crezca"

"No, yo sé que tú eras igualito a él, cuando eras bebé, por el color de ojos y cabello"

"Supongo yo" –fue la contestación de Ale–

Nikolai siendo más alto, se acercó al pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la boca, a lo que el otro correspondió, con la misma intensidad y amor.

"Te amo" –le dijo Alexei cuando su boca fue liberada–

"Yo también" –contestó el otro– "Vamonos a vivir juntos"

"No puedo" –contestó el otro– "Aún soy menor de edad, y no quiero dejar a Yuriy solo con mi madre, temo que se pueda morir de hambre, o caerse de las gradas o algo así, eso no me lo permitiría, tengo que quedarme al cuidado de mi madre, para que él no sufra.. hasta que ella se de cuenta, que su bebé necesita cuidado"

"Si tienes razón" –habló Nikolai– "A mi tampoco me gustaría que Yuriy sufriera"

"Si... ya me voy"

"Nos vemos mañana"

"Si"

Dos días después...

Alexei se levanta y nota que su cama esta vacía, que el pequeño Yuriy no esta con él, se levanta apresurado, toma una ducha y se cambia, baja las escaleras y pregunta por el pequeño, una de las empleadas le dice que la Señora se lo ha llevado, sin perder el tiempo Alexei corre, eso no le daba buena espina.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, y su corazonada era tan cierta, miró al pequeño niño, caminando con una pesada bolsa de supermercado, sus pequeños brazos la rodeaban con mucha dificultad, la bolsa se le deslizaba a cada momento, y la Señora Ivanov le decía que se apurara, no podía ni caminar, con eso, de repente, se le acercó y le quito la bolsa, el pequeño levantó la vista, para protestar, pero todo queda acallado en su garganta, cuando se topa con dos ojos azules mirándolo con ternura.

"Yuriy... ten" –le dice mientras le da un helado, que tomó con mucho gusto– "Yo llevaré la bolsa... vamos" –y muy tiernamente tomó su pequeña mano, entre la suya, y ambos comenzaron a caminar–

La Señora Ivanov se había detenido...

"Madre... " –le dice con enfado– "¿Por qué dejas a Yuriy atrás, él aún es muy pequeño"

"Le he dicho que camine más rápido" –fue la contestación de ella– "¿Qué te he dicho de darle helado?" –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos–

"Es un niño madre" –dijo él mientras caminaban de nuevo– "Y yo le daré todo el helado que quiera.. mi padre dijo que lo hiciera"

Ella camino al par de ellos...

"Te he dicho que no" –diciendo esto arrebató el helado de la mano de Yuriy, y lo lanzó al basurero– "Yuriy ha estado algo enfermo los últimos días..."

"Y hasta ahora te preocupa eso Madre" –inquirió él– "Papá se preocupa por Yuriy como lo haría por alguno de nosotros, y sus ordenes fueron expresas.. cómprale un helado a Yuriy"

"Pero.." –ella quiso protestar–

Alexei le dio la bolsa a ella, se acercó al pequeño, y lo alzó en brazos, el cual lo quedó viendo con un signo de interrogación en su rostro, Alexei le dio un beso en medio de los ojos.

"Ahora todo el helado que puedas comer en una hora" –eso fue más que suficiente para que le pequeño sonriera ampliamente–

"Te quiero" –fue su respuesta, al tiempo que sus pequeños brazos le rodeaban el cuello, descansando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor–

Tiempo después...

Ya están dentro de una heladería, hay tantos sabores y colores, que el pequeño niño no sabe cual escoger, se para frente al escaparate, pero no alcanzaba, aún es muy pequeño, así que Alexei lo levanta, y le pide que escoja.

"¿Qué sabor quieres?" –le pregunta–

"Chocolate" -digo sin más, y mis pies vuelven al suelo–

Muy amablemente, pidió bastante para el pequeño pelirrojo, e incluso se sirvió en un recipiente de vidrió con cuatro bolas de chocolate, simplemente delicioso... sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a comer, y a comer.

Pasó el tiempo, y ya se hacia tarde, se lo había comido todo, y le había dado dolor de estómago, Alexei lo cargó en su espalda, mientras dos pequeño bracitos colgaban por encima de los hombros del chico grande, mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Aún te duele bebé?" –pregunta–

"No" –Miente, no quería hacerlo sentir mal–

"No me mientas Yuriy" –dice, de alguna forma sabe cuando su hermanito le miente– "Lo volveré a preguntar... ¿aún te duele?"

"Un poco" –le contestó–

"¿Quieres que te compre algo para el dolor?" –le dice deteniéndose y girando su cabeza para verlo–

"No, a casa" –le dice– "sueño..."

"Si.. vamos a dormir"

Se inclinó para que el pequeño pudiera bajar, lo hizo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo por si solos, se dio la vuelta y lo alzó en brazos de frente para seguir caminando, ahora podían verse cara a cara

"Ale" –dice el pequeño–

"Si, Bebé" –le contesta suavemente–

"¿Es cierto que el primer beso es un sello para toda la vida?" –dijo él–

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" –preguntó divertido–

"Niko dijo que el primer beso en la boca significa que ambos van a estar juntos siempre"

"Umm.. bueno, eso es muy profundo bebé.. un beso con amor tiene un gran significado" –le contestó–

"Te vas a quedar siempre conmigo, ¿verdad? " –preguntó–

"Siempre Bebé... siempre..."

"Me das un beso" –le dijo el pequeño–

"No quieres que te bese alguien más la primera vez"

"No.." –meneo la cabeza– "Yo quiero que mi primer beso me lo des tú"

Alexei se detiene y lo ve fijamente, él lo quiere mucho, demasiado, y si el pequeño pensaba que eso era lo que significaba un beso, se lo daría, para sellar su eterno amor de hermano a hermano, para estar juntos siempre, y poder cuidarlo, mientras el pequeño creciera y se cuidara por si solo.

Se acercó a el pequeño dándole un sutil beso en los labios, suavemente, nada profundo, simplemente por encima, demostrándole que lo quería mucho.

"Te quiero mucho Bebé" –le dijo a lo que el otro sonrió–

"Si"

El pequeño lo abrazó más fuerte, y ambos comenzaron a caminar para regresar a la abadía nuevamente.

Tres días después...

Una acalorada discusión se daba lugar, dos personas parecían estallar en furia desmedida, pero una de ellas más que la otra, un pequeño niño, observaba desde su perspectiva, como las personas que más querían se decían palabras muy hirientes.

"¡Eres una deshonra para la familia Alexei!" –le decía Annika totalmente encendida en furia–

"Nunca lo he negado tu sabes que lo soy" –le contestaba el otro molesto–

"Me avergüenzo de ti..." –decía ella mirándolo intensamente– "ESCUCHASTE ME AVERGÜENZA QUE DIGAN QUE ERES MI HIJO"

"POR FAVOR MADRE.. NI QUE FUERAS LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA DEL MUNDO" –Decía el otro gritando– "HAS DESCUIDADO AL BEBÉ MUCHAS VECES.. YA ES SUFICIENTE"

"NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER JOVENCITO" –ella estaba al borde de un colapso– "Solo eso te voy a decir, deja a ese chico.. no nos avergüences más"

"¿Avergonzarlos?.. no... estas equivocada.. yo lo amo a él" –no terminó de decir eso cuando una fuerte bofetada lo silencio en el acto–

" ¡CÁLLATE!..." –Le contestó enfurecida– "Ningún hijo mío va a ser Gay.. eso no, primero muerta"

"Para tu información" –contestó llevándose la mano a la mejilla– "SOY GAY TE GUSTE O NO.. LO SOY..."

"NO LO REPITAS" –Insistía ella– "Prefiero desheredarte totalmente y quitarte el apellido antes de que el mundo se entere de esa barbaridad"

"No me importa" –respondió– "Cuando termine la secundaria me iré a vivir con Nikolai"

"Jamás" –contestó Annika tomándolo de los hombros– "YO ODIO A LOS GAY, LOS ODIO.. ME REPUGNAN, NO LOS SOPORTO... ENTIENDES ESO, ME DAN ASCO"

"Entonces Madre, dime... ¿yo te doy asco?" –preguntó, su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse–

"Estas pasando por una etapa" –le dijo ella– "No eres Gay.. no lo eres"

"Ya acéptalo" –le dijo quitándole las manos de sus hombros con algo de brusquedad– "Tienes que aceptarlo.. yo lo amo.. soy Gay.. me gustan los hombres..." –culminó firmemente–

"Lárgate" –le dijo ella muy enojada– "Maldigo el día en que te tuve por hijo"

Alexei ya no dijo nada más, se quedó en estado de shock ante las palabras de su madre, se dio la vuelta totalmente enojado, pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando unas pequeñas y suaves pisaditas lo siguieron, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó.

"No Bebé" –le dijo con suavidad– "No puedes venir conmigo"

"Quiero ir contigo" –le contestó–

"No puedes" –trató de convencerlo–

"Pero.." –comenzó a hacer cucharitas, y sus ojos se cristalizaron–

"No.. no bebé.. no llores" –dijo él apesarado– "No me gusta verte llorar"

"Llévame contigo " –decía el pequeño Yuriy, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas y le extendía sus bracitos para que lo alzara en brazos–

"No puedo bebé.." –no sabía que hacer–

De pronto dos brazos sujetan al pequeño de la cintura y lo levantan, Alexei hace lo mismo, esta dolido, esta enojado, no quiere ver a su pequeño bebé llorar más, así que mejor se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, solo puede escuchar como el llanto del niño se vuelve más sonoro cada vez.

**/0/Fin Flash Back/0/**

Yuriy había dejado de llorar en brazos del ex-novio de su hermano, el cual lo miraba con ternura, acariciándole el cabello.

"Tienes que perdonarte" –le dijo suavemente–

"Fue mi culpa Niko" –contestó con dolor–

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día Yuriy?" –preguntó– "Sé que es muy doloroso para ti, pero me gustaría saber"

**/0/flash back/0/**

Ese día, me levanté de la cama, andaba puesto una pijama color azul, pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo, mis dedos se encogieron ante eso, pero aún así, seguí, me dirigió a una de las gavetas de mi escritorio, abriéndolo saque, un regalo, Ale estaba cumpliendo años, y yo estaba decidido a encontrarlo, llevaba dos semanas sin verlo, y sabía que lo podía encontrar cerca de la preparatoria, y mi papá me había dado el dinero, y mi madre lo había envuelto, claro, eso había sucedido antes de la horrible pelea entre mi madre y Alexei, yo lo tomé en mis pequeñas manos, y salí de la habitación, tenía que empinarme para alcanzar los picaportes.

Recorrí los pasillos, estaban desolados, así que nadie se percató de mi presencia, tenía que encontrar a Alexei, yo tenía que ser el primero en felicitarlo, salí por la puerta principal.

Mis pasos pronto me llevaron a la calle, andaba descalzo y en pijama, con un pequeño regalo en mis manos, las personas me miraban hacía abajo, como preguntándose que hacía un niño tan pequeño como yo en la calle, pero eso a mi no me importaba, necesitaba encontrar a Alexei, mi hermano... tenía que recuperar lo que había perdido, yo no quería seguir así, había tenido un encuentro con el chico de ojos rubís, y él me había robado un beso con intención, me había hecho enojar, me había quitado el sello que dejó mi hermano en mi boca, y yo lo odiaba, tenía que encontrar a mi hermano.. tenía que hacerlo.

Me detengo, hay una gran avenida, yo me paro en la orilla, y lo puedo ver, al otro lado viene Alexei, conversando con algunos amigos, así que yo le grito, al tiempo que me cruzo la calle corriendo.

"Ale" –fue mi grito y lo miro girarse para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos–

"YURIY!" –le oigo gritarme con desesperación, con temor y temblor, al tiempo que tira los libros al suelo y sale corriendo para alcanzarme–

Todo ha pasado en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, yo sigo corriendo, pero noto que él lo hace con todas sus fuerzas, como si su alma le pidiera a gritos que me alcanzara, pero yo no lo entendía, un sonido que inundó mis sentidos totalmente, después solo vi a mi hermano lanzarse sobre mi, sujetándome con fuerza, cubriendo mi cuerpo totalmente, de repente, un fuerte estruendo, un rechinar en el pavimento, al tiempo que sentí como si voláramos en el aire, Alexei abrazó mi cuerpo con más fuerza, y de pronto, todo fue silencio, caímos de nuevo al suelo.

Sus brazos aún me rodeaban, pero ya no era con fuerza, levanté mi rostro, toda mi pijama azul, se había manchado de rojo carmesí, yo no sentía ningún dolor, pero Alexei tenía los ojos cerrados, y la sangre salía de sus costados y de su cabeza, yo no lo entendía, era demasiado pequeño, así que me senté a observarlo, comencé a moverlo, para que despertara, según yo, estaba dormido.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules, como el profundo mar, mirándome, pero había algo extraño, levantó su mano, y la colocó en mi mejilla, sentí lo húmedo de inmediato, debido a toda la sangre.

"¿Estas bien Bebé, ¿no estas lastimado?" –me preguntó, escucho como su voz se apaga–

"Estoy bien" –le contesto suavemente–

"Que bueno Yuriy..." –cerró sus ojos– "Me moriría si algo te pasara...mi querido bebé" –y su mano cayó de nuevo y ya no me dijo nada más.

**/0/fin flash back/**

Culminó y un pequeño silencio se estacionó en el lugar, Nikolai miraba como el pelirrojo se había girado a ver a través de la ventana, así que el comenzó a hablar.

"¿cómo esta tu madre?" –preguntó y Yuriy se giró a verlo–

"Más o menos" –contestó– "Tú sabes, ella ha escondido todo su dolor, por medio de su incansable obsesión porque yo no sea Gay"

"¿Lo eres?" –preguntó divertido–

"Si" –contestó con una semi sonrisa– "Se lo he dicho pero no lo acepta"

"Ya veo.. y que hay de ese niño bonito... de cabellos azules y ojos rubíes" –preguntó y Yuriy sonrío– "¿Lo volviste a ver?"

"Si..ahora estudia en la abadía conmigo" –fue su contestación–

"'¿Porque te sonrojaste cuando el te besó, en aquella ocasión?" –preguntó–

Yuriy lo quedó viendo, y sonrió ante la pregunta del chico, abrió su boca y contestó, y ambos siguieron conversando un largo rato, el tener esa conversación, con alguien neutral como lo era Niko, le ayudaba mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no se desahogaba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo con él.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Un elegante chico de ojos azules caminaba por el pasillo, con su larga coleta baja, y las manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo unos segundos, al notar a un chico apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Bienvenido a casa Garland" –murmuró abriendo sus ojos y mirando intensamente al otro chico–

"Umm.. Bryan.. como estas?" –saludó el chico–

"Aquí extrañadísimo.. que no hayas venido a visitarme" –soltó mientras lo miraba de arriba para abajo–

Garland se le acercó hasta apoyar un brazo en la pared, a un lado de la cabeza del peliplateado.

"¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?" –pronunció Garland–

"Depende... ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Todo lo relacionado con mi Hito-kun" –dijo con una sonrisa–

"Imagino que ya te diste cuenta, él se ha empatado con Mi Yuriy" –soltó– "Pero eso no es todo, resulta que vinieron dos estudiante nuevos..."

"Kai y Brookyn" .-dijo sorprendiendo a Bryan–

"Veo que estas muy bien informado" –sonrió– "Bueno, no sé que.. pero al parecer Kai y Yuriy ya se conocían desde antes, y el pelirrojo lo odia a muerte o algo así... entre tanto Brooklyn lo he atrapado comiéndose con la vista a Hitoshi.. así que vuela ojo.. o lo te lo va a volar también"

"O sea que aquí.. todos le tiran a todos..." -inquirió intrigado–

"Si, más o menos... pero por los momentos, yo solo quiero con Yuriy" –sonrió con malicia–

"Y yo quiero a Hitoshi" –sonrió con más malicia– "Que tal una alianza" –dijo extendiéndole la mano–

"Excelente idea" –inquirió Bryan devolviendo el apretón de manos– "Sellamos el trato?" –preguntó–

"Queda Sellado" –dijo mientras su boca atrapaba la del peliplateado, en un beso profundo, que el otro correspondió con la misma pasión–

"Ya extrañaba nuestros besos para sellar un trato" –sonrió con malicia–

"Igual yo" –contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior– "Vamos a buscar una cerveza, no?"

"De acuerdo"

Y ambos, comenzaron a salir de la abadía, conversando y tratando de tramar algo, de cómo separar sus dos objetivos.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Yuriy regresaba a la abadía, el haber hablado con Nikolai le había ayudado tanto, sentía desfallecer, con tanto problema y por encima de eso, tenía que aguantarse al necio de Kai, besándolo a cada rato, y admitiendo que se moría por besarlo.

Las clases ya habían dado inicio, caminaba por los pasillos, cuando fue interceptado, por alguien que extendió sus brazos, él no la conocía, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos miel, se quedó viéndola, y fue cuando la reconoció.

"¿Sophie?" –preguntó–

"Hola Yu-chan" –saludó ella– "¿cómo estas?"

"Bien, ¿que haces en la abadía?" –estaba intrigado–

"Como ahora voy a ser tu prometida" –soltó helando al pelirrojo– "Tengo que cuidar mis intereses"

" ¡¿Prometida!.. bromeas verdad?" –él se quedó en estado de shock– "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"La Señora Ivanov" –dijo ella bajando los brazos y cruzándolos– "Así que lindo Yu-chan, de ahora en adelante todos me van a conocer como tu prometida"

"No me hagas ni la broma.. que no me causa risa" –dijo enojado–

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de eso, Annika salió por la puerta...

"Pequeño Yu" –saludó ella– "Veo que ya conociste a tu prometida...de ahora en adelante estudiará aquí"

"No madre" –dijo él enojado– "No puedes imponerme prometida... entiendes.. yo ya tengo novio" –soltó–

" ¿NOVIO?" –preguntó ella intrigada– "¿Eres Gay?"

"..." –Yuriy abrió su boca para contestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió–

"NO ERES GAY..." –soltó enojadísima– "No vuelvas a decir eso"

"Pues ya deberías aceptarlo" –soltó enojado– "Si me disculpas.. tengo clases"

Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, mientras que Annika le gritaba que se quedara, pero fue totalmente ignorada por el pequeño pelirrojo, que corrió, mientras que Sophie tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

(con que Gay, eh?) –fue su único pensamiento–

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ LET IT RIP+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Las clases ya habían dado inicio, y los Talleres eran a las 3:30 de la tarde, Kai caminaba rumbo a su respectiva clase de Pintura cuando un hermoso pelirrojo le salía en el camino.

"Hola Kai" –saludó–

"hmmm... ¿qué quieres Brooklyn?" –fue el saludo–

"Hay algo que quiero enseñarte" –le contestó, dándole un sobre sellado– "Solo para tus ojos"

Kai tomó el sobre, y lo miró alejarse, se extrañó mucho, ¿qué sería aquello, sin mucho lo abrió, y sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa, al ver una fotografía, ¡y que fotografía, ya entendía porque había dicho solo para tus ojos, en ella se podían ver a Yuriy y Hitoshi haciendo el amor, totalmente sudados y excitados, sonriendo con gran malicia, se le ocurrió algo, para seguir fastidiando al pelirrojo.

Sin mucho sigue caminando, y puede notar como Yuriy camina por el pasillo rumbo a su respectivo taller, corre para alcanzarlo, se detiene, obstruyéndole el paso, a lo que el otro frunce el ceño con enfado.

"Hazte a un lado" –le dijo enojado–

"Lo haré pero quiero darte algo" –le dijo mostrando el sobre blanco–

"No me interesa" –dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, ya no iba a ir a clases–

"Como quieras" –contestó caminando él también– "A tu madre le va a encantar"

Esa frase hizo que el pelirrojo sudará helado, se giró a verlo...

"¿Qué rayos estas tramando ahora?" –le dijo directamente–

"Nada, solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favorcito" -dijo divertido, agitando el sobre–

"No!" –contestó a la defensiva– "No confío en ti, a saber que estas planeando"

"Lo único que te digo es que cuando veas lo que contiene este sobre, harás lo que yo diga" –dijo triunfante–

"Ja!" –dijo sarcástico– "No existe nada en el mundo que me obligue a eso"

"Entonces toma el sobre" –se lo extendió–

A regañadientes el pelirrojo se lo arrebató de la mano, abrió el sobre, y todo a su alrededor se congeló, no podía ni creerlo, estaba en estado de shock, ¿cómo era posible, ¿cuándo la habían tomado, a su mente miles de preguntas, su cerebro procesó rápidamente, y se acordó de la puerta abierta, después de la increíble descarga, su rostro blanco se volvió más pálido, Kai notó eso, y lo disfrutó como nunca, someter al pelirrojo, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

"¿Qué quieres?" –Soltó al fin Yuriy–

"Tú cuerpo desnudo toda una tarde" –soltó Kai–

"¡¿Que!" –Yuriy no podía creer lo que escuchaba–

"Decide... la foto a manos de tu madre... o tu cuerpo –soltó divertido al ver la cara que tenía el ojiazul–

"¿Y si no acepto?" –dijo decidido–

"No te negaras, sé que ese profesorcito te encanta" –le dijo cruzándose de brazos sus ojos brillaban– "Además.. no creo que quieras que lo expulsen, si tu madre se llega a dar cuenta.. ten por seguro que lo pondrá de patitas en la calle"

"Eres un desgraciado" –dijo totalmente frustrado, sabía que tenía razón– "No ha sido suficiente todo lo que me has hecho, todo lo que me quitaste.. que aún sigues fastidiándome"

"No hagas melodrama Yuriy" –le dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar y se paraba a un lado de él–

"¿Qué...?" –intentó preguntar, pero hasta la pregunta le daba miedo– "¿qué piensas hacerme?"

"¿Hacerte?" –preguntó aún más divertido sin mirarlo– "No me malentiendas, solo quiero dibujarte para el taller de pintura"

" ¡Piensas exhibirme desnudo para toda una clase!" –exclamó muy molesto y apenado–

" ¡Claro que no!" –le dijo girándose a verlo– "El deleite de verte desnudo es solo para mi"

"Idiota" –soltó en un bufido– "¿Entonces, ¿que?"

"Lo de tu cuerpo desnudo, era una broma.. " –comenzó y Yuriy se relajó– "Tenemos que hacer una pintura de algo hermoso y pensé en ti, puedes mantener la ropa.. si puedes hacerlo"

"Idiota... pero solo dos horas" –soltó el pelirrojo– " Y tendrás que entregarme todas las copias que tengas"

"Prometido" –le dijo levantando la mano en señal de pacto– "Te veo mañana a la una de la tarde, en el mismo hotel donde te citaste con Hitoshi, habitación 236.. no llegues tarde"

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente, un pelirrojo caminaba rumbo a su destino, estaba fastidiado, ese Kai se las iba a pagar, pero ya tenía un plan armado, talvez había dicho que no le haría nada, pero no confiaba en él, mantenía su mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, cerrado contra un pequeño botecito.

"No creo que te agrade mucho la pimienta en tus ojos" –dijo divertido para si mismo– "pero ten por seguro que lo disfrutaré mucho, viéndote retorcer de dolor... así que al primer intento.. bam!"

Siguió caminado, llegó al hotel sin problemas, ya en el ascensor pensaba en miles de cosas, en Hitoshi él no quería perderlo, le gustaba mucho, en Brooklyn.. porque se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca de él, no lo entendía, y estaba también Garland, que supuestamente venía a recuperar al Kinomiya, y sin olvidarse de Kai.. ese era el peor de todos, él que más dolor de cabeza le daba, no comprendía, porque lo fastidiaba tanto, era como si lo disfrutara, se parecía tanto a su madre.

El ascensor fue abierto, y comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo, para encontrar la susodicha habitación, y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, tocó sutilmente y esta fue abierta, en donde Kai se mostró al otro lado.

"Llegas tarde" –soltó con enojo el peliazul–

"Argggh" –gruñó el otro con fastidio, había tenido que comprar la pimienta liquida y eso le retrasó un poco– "Ya estoy aquí... no"

Sin más entró a la habitación, en donde Kai cerró la puerta, Yuriy caminó hacía alguno de los sofá, tenía pensado rocearle los ojos, y robarle la foto y salir huyendo, pero su idea fue cortada de raíz, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, haciéndole perder el conocimiento, y cayendo al suelo de frente, unos ojos rubíes brillaron con intensidad.

"Que comience la diversión"

Tiempo después...

Dos ojos azules se abren con dificultad, le duele un poco la cabeza, intenta enfocar todo a su alrededor, ¿dónde esta, ¿qué sucedió, son algunas de las preguntas que se vienen a su mente, cuando logra enfocar un techo muy extraño, que ya había visto antes, su mundo se congela y lo recuerda todo, la fotografía comprometedora, el hotel, el roseador de pimienta, Kai y.. el golpe en su cabeza.

Como puede intenta levantarse, pero cual es su asombro cuando no puede hacerlo y es cuando lo nota por primera vez, esta amarrado de pies y manos a la cabecera y base de la cama respectivamente, con mordazas muy fuertes, que le impiden hacer cualquier movimiento, pero eso no fue lo que más lo asustó, a pesar de tener una delgada sábana sobre sus caderas, podía sentir la suave tela rozar contra su cuerpo.. desnudo... oh, no, eso lo puso a temblar, estaba desnudo, amarrado y a merced del pervertido de Kai.

Se giró a buscar su roseador, talvez su chaqueta había quedado cerca, pero no pudo encontrar nada, él sabía, que no debía confiar en Kai, que lo traicionaría, y ahora.. que estaba tramando ese demente.

**...nota especial:** Esta es para ti GabZ, esta escena es en honor a mi fic favorito de BeyBlade (NOCHES), esta idea la tomé de tu primer capitulo, en donde Kai amarra a Yuriy pero con esposas, solo la idea, cambié algunas situaciones, tampoco quería ser una copiona.. espero no te moleste y que sea de tu agrado, claro a ti te quedó mucho mejor... je,je,je...

De pronto unos pasos acercándose, y es cuando lo mira, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y algo que llamó su atención en su mano derecha.

"¿Pensabas rosearme esto en los ojos Yuriy?" –dijo divertido mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo–

"Suéltame, ¿qué crees que haces?" –contestó el pelirrojo–

Kai se acercó y maliciosamente, con la yema de sus dedos rozó la sabana que cubría una de las piernas del pelirrojo, subiendo de forma provocadora.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme, eres un pervertido" –decía Yuriy estaba asustado–

"Sabes Yuriy" –comenzó Kai mientras se detenía en las caderas del pelirrojo que era justo donde terminaba la sábana– "Disfruté mucho desnudándote"

"SUELTAME" –le decía enojado y nervioso–

"No, te portaste muy mal conmigo" –dijo introduciendo sus dedos para tomar la orilla de la sábana– "Yo te besé, tu correspondiste.. se supone que era un acuerdo mutuo.. y tú rompiste eso, partiéndome la ceja" –y sin decir nada la levantó totalmente lanzándola al suelo, y dejando al pelirrojo completamente desnudo– "No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto"

"No.. comenzaré a gritar" –dijo decidido–

"No creo que te convenga hacer eso" –le contestó divertido mientras lanzaba el roceador lejos, se encaminó hacía la mesita de noche, y tomó algo que Yuriy no entendió–

"¿Qué es eso?" –preguntó el pelirrojo–

"Ya verás" –contestó Kai, mientras le colocaba un pequeño aparatito en la cabeza a Yuriy, trató de mover su cabeza, pero Hiwatari pudo someterlo–

"¿Qué es esto?" –preguntó intrigado–

"Es nueva tecnología" –contestó Kai, mientras lo encendía–

"¿Para que?"

"Vamos a hacer una pequeña llamada"

Yuriy no entendía, ¿a quien pretendía llamar Kai?

"Deja a Hitoshi en paz" –Le dijo el pelirrojo al percatarse de lo que planeaba el peliazul–

"¿Cuándo dije yo, que le hablaría a él?" –dijo muy divertido– "Mejor otra persona"

Esta vez, Yuriy se quedó en estado de shock, como era eso, ¿a quien pensaba llamar Kai, el pequeño aparatito en su cabeza, comenzó a timbrar, no sabía que número había marcado Kai, fue hasta que escuchó esa voz, que su mundo se congeló totalmente, no era posible, no a ella.

"Si buenas" –saludaron del otro lado–

Yuriy enmudeció y Kai le susurró al oído...

"Contéstale o le diré que estamos haciendo el amor, y le daré la dirección" –Kai parecía disfrutar el momento– "Amarrado no podrás huir"

"Desgraciado" –contestó Yuriy suavemente–

Yuriy no tuvo mas remedio...

"Hola Madre" –contestó él–

"Bebé" –dijo ella alegre– "Que bueno que llamas, he tratado de localizarte"

"¿Para?"

Yuriy no perdía detalle de lo que hacía Kai, se dirigió a la cocina, y abrió el refrigerador, para ser precisos el congelador, no pudo ver de que se trataba, solo lo vio tomar algo, y ponerlo en un recipiente plástico para regresar junto a él.

"¿Y bien, que piensas de Sophie?" –preguntó ella–

"Ya te dije Madre, ella no me gusta" –contestó mirando como Kai colocaba el recipiente a un costado de su cuerpo, y pudo ve algo, Hielo... ¿para que era eso?–

"Mira Yuriy.. te voy a decir algo y que te quede muy claro..."

Y comenzó con su discurso, Yuriy escuchaba, cuando su madre comenzaba a hablar no podía pararla, mira como Kai se quita la playera... uh, ¿por qué se esta quitando la camisa, ¿qué pretende, acaso... ¿acaso lo va a violar, no.. no puede hacer eso, con su madre al teléfono, talvez no era tan mala idea haberle hablado, o no?.

Kai se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, abrazandolo suavemente, un pequeño sonrojo se cruzó en las mejillas del chico de cabellos de fuego, al notar toda esa musculatura, antes no se había fijado bien, pero tenía unos poderosos brazos muy bien trabajados, su abdomen como lavandero, y esos pectorales muy definidos, que lo dejaban sin aliento, su piel se miraba tan suave y apetecible, no podía dejar de verle el pecho, pero no estaba bien.

Kai se inclinó hacía él para susurrarle algo al oído una vez más...

"Te gusta como me veo" –Yuriy negó con la cabeza– "Si tú quisieras, serías el único que me tocaría... que disfrutaría de mi cuerpo..." –la palma de su mano acarició el costado desnudo de Yuriy– "De mis caricias" –su boca mordió el lóbulo izquierdo– "De mis besos.. solo tienes que decir que si.."

"NO" –gritó el pelirrojo olvidándose de la llamada telefónica–

"Yuriy, no me interrumpas... estoy hablando...¿qué te he enseñado?" –decía ella enojada–

"No, no era a ti... lo lamento madre" –trató de disculparse–

Kai se volvió a levantar, para mirarlo a la cara, esta vez hizo algo más atrevido, colocó sus palmas abiertas en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo, y comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo y bajando, pasando de vez en cuando por esos dos botones rosados.

"Hagamos un trato" –dijo el peliazul, Yuriy negó con la cabeza– "No jadees"

"¿Qué?" –dijo muy suavecito–

"Voy a seducirte Yuriy..." –sonrió con malicia– "Tu decide, si jadeas tu madre se dará cuenta, así que mantén tu linda y deliciosa boquita cerrada"

"No lo hagas" –dijo él estaba más pálido que nunca–

"Relájate.. sé que lo disfrutaras..."

giró un poco su rostro, y tomó un cubito de hielo de la taza, la llevó a su boca sensualmente y comenzó a chuparlo, de tal forma, que pequeñas gotas cristalinas se resbalaron por su cuello, siguió bajando el pedazo de hielo, por su cuello, en pausas deliciosas, Yuriy sabía que lo hacía por molestar, siguió bajando y lo pasó por su pectoral izquierdo, rodeando el pezón varias veces de forma circular, regresando a su cuello, y volviendo a su boca, el pelirrojo se le había secado la boca, con semejante derroche de sensualidad.

Pero eso no se acababa allí, Kai movió ese hielo a labios del pelirrojo, que giró su cabeza para que sus labios no lo tocaran, pero eso no detuvo a Kai, comenzó a bajarlo, por el sedoso cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por todo el camino, Yuriy se sentí arder, esa sensación era tan distinta, frió y calor al mismo tiempo, el hielo se derretía al contacto del calor de su piel, le estaba comenzando a gustar, tanto que algo entre sus piernas había comenzado a despertar.

Kai siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la línea central que dividía el pecho del pelirrojo, deslizándolo sensualmente hacía abajo, a pausas deliciosas, llegando hasta el ombligo dejando allí por unos segundos, Kai levantó la vista, y pudo ver como Yuriy se mordía los labios, para no dejar escapar ningún sonido comprometedor.

El cubito de hielo volvió a subir por la piel de Yuriy, llegando a uno de los botoncitos rosados, colocándolo en la punta y dejándolo allí unos segundos, Yuriy se retorció ante eso, era una sensación placentera y dolorosa a la vez, Kai no lo retiró.. aguardó.. Yuriy cerró sus ojos... el peliazul lo quitó y comenzó a rodearlo en pausas deliciosas, y ya estaba muy levantado.

"Basta" –decía Yuriy entrecortado–

"Si jadeas me detengo" –dijo divertido Kai repitiendo eso con el otro pezón–

"Eso es trampa"

"No lo es"

Entre tanto Annika seguía hablando...

"Así que ya sabes" –decía ella– "Cuando regreses quiero que le des una disculpa a Sophie"

"..." –Yuriy no podía ni contestar–

"¿Me estas escuchando?" –decía ella con enfado–

"S-si... te escucho"

Kai había dejando de torturarlo con el hielo, pero ahora lo miraba con un brillo, muy maléfico y eso lo asustó...volvió a descender a su oído.. y susurró algo que congeló aún más a Yuriy,

"¿Te gusta el sexo oral?" –dijo suavemente–

"No.. no lo hagas... eso no..." –dijo ya de perdida–

"Anda.. soy muy bueno con mi boca" –le dijo mientras brindaba otro mordisco a su lóbulo– "Prepárate...este va a ser el mejor sexo oral de tu vida"

"No..." –Yuriy intentó moverse intentando forcejear, pero los amarres eran firmes sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, no había escapatoria–

"Pero antes..." –dijo mientras se levantaba–

Yuriy lo siguió con la mirada, podía escuchar a su madre lanzarle un sermón increíble al teléfono, pero estaba más asustado por la actitud de Kai, que no le ponía atención, bueno, en realidad nunca le ponía atención.. y ahora... ¿qué planeaba Kai, lo vio tomar algo del refrigerador, sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa, al ver traer algo.

"Espera un segundo" –dijo Annika– "Tengo llamada en espera" –y ella atendió la llamada mientras dejaba un respiro al pelirrojo–

¿No era posible, ese tipo era un pervertido...

"No estas muy seguro de complacerme que tienes que usar un vibrador" –dijo Yuriy burlesco–

"¿Quién te dijo que era para ti?" –dijo Kai, sorprendiendo a Yuriy–

"Ja!.. ¿pensé que no permitirías que nadie te diera por atrás?" –dijo burlonamente–

"¿en que momento dije yo que era para mi?" -eso hizo congelar al pelirrojo, no había nadie más en la habitación, entonces... ¿para quién era, acaso... Pensaba Kai invitar a alguien más–

"¿Para quién es entonces?" –dijo preocupado–

Kai se volvió a subir a sus caderas y se inclinó a susurrarle en los labios...

"Para un amigo..que estará encantado de formar un trío con nosotros dos" –dijo y Yuriy abrió grandemente sus ojos–

"Estas demente..." –dijo enojado por eso– "Yo no hago tríos con nadie"

"Nunca lo he intentado..." –dijo tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos– "Siempre hay una primera vez... será divertido"

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo..." –dijo él enojado– "Nunca preguntas antes de hacer las cosas"

Kai se levantó y lo miró fijamente, esas palabras, ya las había escuchado antes, el pelirrojo aún seguía molesto por eso.

"¿Aún estas molesto por eso?" –le dijo soltándole el rostro–

"Te odio" –le dijo Yuriy estaba molesto, sus ojos se cristalizaron, Kai nunca lo había visto llorar desde aquella vez cuando eran niños– "Tú me quitaste lo único que me quedaba de mi hermano" –dijo muy dolido mientras cerraba sus ojos y una lágrima corría por su mejilla–

Kai no dijo nada más, se quedó mirándolo, le quitó el aparato de la cabeza y colgó la llamada, quedó observando al pelirrojo, que había volteado el rostro hacía un lado, Kai frunció el ceño con enfado y le tomó el rostro obligándolo a verlo nuevamente.

"Ya supéralo" –dijo molesto– "Piensas vivir lamentándote toda la vida por eso"

"No te metas" –dijo el enojadísimo–

"¿Qué es lo que más te molesta Yuriy.. dime?" –le dijo con cierto enfado en su voz– "El hecho de que te besara después de tu hermano o el hecho que te gustara como te besé"

"Idiota" –le dijo con enfado– "Ese beso significaba que íbamos a estar juntos siempre" –forcejeaba con los amarres– "Ahora él no esta más conmigo"

"Y piensas tontamente que fue mi culpa que lo atropellaran" –dijo enojado por la actitud del pelirrojo–

"En ningún momento he dicho que por tu culpa lo atropellaron" –dijo más molesto– "Yo solo quería mantener sellado el amor de Alexei en mi vida con ese beso.. y tú lo arruinaste todo"

"No seas iluso... " –dijo ya fastidiado– "Un beso no es eso... tu hermano murió por otra razón, no porque tu pacto entre él y tu fue roto... abre los ojos"

"ÉL ME PROMETIO QUE SIEMPRE IBA A ESTAR CONMIGO" –gritó– "Tú me besaste.. y él murió"

"No seas idiota" –Esta vez fue Kai el molesto– "Tú hermano murió por tu culpa porque eres un descuidado.. y te cruzaste la calle sin mirar por donde..." –se detuvo de golpe al escuchar lo que había dicho, Yuriy Lo miraba fijamente–

"Cállate" –le dijo dolido– "Eso ya lo sé..." –decía muy dolido– "Yo lo maté.. yo... debí haber muerto yo.. no él...le haría un favor al mundo"

"No seas tonto!" –le dijo tomando su rostro nuevamente– "Si tu te hubieras muerto... no te habría reencontrado" –Yuriy lo miró atentamente ante esa confesión– "y realmente me gustaste muchísimo...por eso te besé..."

"No te lo perdono" –le dijo el pelirrojo–

"Tu me gustas Yuriy" –le dijo inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios por encima– "Te quiero para mi... solo para mi" – susurró sobre sus labios y segundos después profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua, que hizo que el pelirrojo, ahogara un gemido en su garganta al recibirle, abriendo su boca para besarlo nuevamente–

(Por eso te odio) –pensó el pelirrojo mientras correspondía con la misma pasión– (Porque ese beso me gustó tanto y aún ahora... me gusta como me besas)

Continuara...

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ FIN DE LA BEYBATALLA POR HOY +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Let it rip!... como están?

Si, ya sé... me tardé horriblemente... pero no pueden culparme.. bueno si háganlo...pero la culpa de todo esto la tiene el tiempo.. si así es, es que no se en que momento me metí a hacer 7 fics a la vez, y mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, y no se de cual fic escribir, cosas así, se me dificulta un poco, pero no os podéis quejar les hice 30 hojas.. eh, así que Luria, ya, deja de quejarte.. ok!...

Umm bueno, esto ya lo había puesto, pero lo volveré a aclarar, yo dije que esto era Pre- RULETA RUSA, y es así, KaixYuriy, tienen muchos problemas aquí, cuando terminan sus estudios, viajan a... bueno, la verdad no sé donde rayos se sitúa el otro fic, digamos que en china.. ok, ah!...por cierto, ya saben, si yo hubiera hecho este fic primero, la segunda parte sería Ruleta... ahora si, espero que me hayan entendido... besos.

Gracias por acompañarme...

Jueves, 12 mayo de 2005, 02:25 p.m.

Por cierto, a petición general (Y yo encantada de ponerlo), aquí va una vez más las razones por las cuales no me gusta Bryan, umm.. por favor, las personas que lo aman, absténganse de leer…ya lo había puesto en mi otro fic, pero hay personas que no leen aquel, pero aquí fue donde más me preguntaron.

**RAZONES DE PORQUE ANYANKA ODIA A BRYAN**.

(Anyanka se aclara la garganta)

Esta pelón... bueno, no pelón, si no que el pelo es todo chamuscado, como si se hubiera peleado con las tijeras.

Parece mono, todo peludo, por todos lados, hasta sus cejas, parece salido de un zoológico.

Su ropa, sucks, debería ser arrestado por Fashion Police, o algo así...

Es feo.. no, corrijo.. es horrible, como algo tan feo como él, puede ser emparejado con Yuriy, si él pelirrojo es lo más lindo del universo (claro después de mi Kai, que es mi favorito)... en mi opinión no hacen bonita pareja.

Casi no salió en la serie, no me gusta, no me cae bien.. la voz, la forma del dibujo.

Su personalidad, algunas escritoras(no digo quienes), lo comparan con la misma de Kai e incluso de Yuriy, pero no puedo asimilarlo, no termina de convencerme... es que de solo imaginármelo tocando a Yuriy que es de Kai.. ufff..!...que horror!

¡Kami Sama, el tipo esta feo, re-feo, re-horrible... ¿qué le ven, ¿qué de bueno tiene ese tipo, no lo entiendo, junto a Takao son los que arruinan la serie, lo odio, lo odio... no me gusta, y no me gusta para nada...esta re-feísimo... ¡LO ODIO, ¡LO ODIO!…

Por lo tanto no leo nada de YuriyxBryan.. a excepción de algunos fics, como ya dije antes que son de GabZ y Zhena Hik, pero de allí de nadie.. por eso Gomen, muchas persona que me leen escriben de ellos, por eso yo no las leo, pero eso si, ya he dejado review a las que escriben de YuriyxKai…

**Posdata**: Ummm.. **¿Ustedes creen que me tardo demasiado al subir un episodio?**, si su respuesta es positiva, pues tienen que ayudarme, si me dejan review más rápido, lo subiré un poco antes. (conciencia: chantajista, n/a: uh?)

Contestando Reviews:

**N.17:** Hola, como andas, espero que a estas alturas ya hayas leido el capitulo, me dices que solo lo bajaste, espero te haya gustado, con el lemmon de Hito/Ivanov, pues.. je,je.. yo digo que quedó bien, no sé tú que pensarás... con lo de porque odio a Bryan al final de episodio muestro mis puntos de vista.. ok, y sip.. siempre lo dejo intrigante, lo sé.. y este se queda aún más purgador. Ja,jaja.. ya me conoces.. gracias por todo, te cuidas.. besos, y gracias por tu review en ETERNAMENTE.

**GabZ: **Hola amiga linda, como andas?.. umm.. vengo de dos a tres veces por semana al cyber.. y nada... nada de NOCHES, es cierto tú me pasaste un adelanto, y me gustó como no tienes idea, pero es tan injusto que no actualices, es como si yo no quisiera actualizar más este fic, y lo tirara a la calle, así siento que tu has hecho con Noches, dime algo... ¿no sabes cuanto me encanta ese fic, no sé, que quieres que yo haga.. eh, ¿qué necesito hacer para que lo actualices, solo dime.. ¿lo piensas continuar, ya no quiero seguir tonteando esperando algo que esta en veremos si lo actualizas... ¿por qué, no entiendo, eres una súper escritora, hay ocasiones que perdemos la inspiración, pero creo que a ti la de noches se fue para no volver... digo, tu adelanto estuvo de lujo me fascinó, pero te has tardado demasiado, que digo, te has extralimitado... perdóname amiga, no quiero presionarte más, y creo que lo he hecho demasiado, así que ya no voy a insistir más.. tranquila.. puedes actualizarlo cuando quieras.. de acuerdo...espero que no lo abandones, y algún día, te vuelva la inspiración...**con respecto al review**: umm bueno, si me dijeron que les dificultaba leer más, es que hay gente que no tiene compu como tú o yo en la casa, y hay que tratar de complacer a todos los lectores, ja,jaja.. me dio risa, eso del letrero de fin de la beybatalla.. ja,ja,ja.. nunca esperé que te traumara tanto, bueno amiga, te cuidas mucho, y recuerda, en mi siempre tendrás una lectora, besos y nos estamos leyendo.. bye.

**Zhena Hik: **Hola amiga, como estas, ya andaba yo de perdida con este fic, pero bueno, aquí esta nuevamente, y espero que te guste el episodio, con respecto a tu fic, gomen.. hasta hoy que subo el fic pude bajármelo, un día de estos te dejo un review, y tranquila amiga, cuando haga más wallpapers te los mandaré, con mucho gusto, umm.. espero no te enojes, aquí vuelvo a poner el porque de mi odio a Bryan, es que hay gente que no lee confusiones y si me lee aquí, así que tenía que aclararlo...umm.. con respecto a Rei Kon, no entiendo, eres la segunda persona que me lo dice, ¿Por qué, en alguna ocasión he dado a entender que no me gusta el Neko.. uh, es cierto que en Ruleta Rusa, salió rechazado bien feo, pero es que yo pienso YuriyxKai forever y Rei lo pongo con Mystel que es con quien me gusta más... hacen linda pareja, e incluso lo podría poner con Bryan, aunque lo odie, pero a mi me fascina el Neko, yo comencé a leer de KaixRei, así que cuando yo comencé me decidí hacer algo diferente, por eso hice Ruleta, umm.. amiga, como ya te dije una vez, no tengo Internet en mi casa (No te sorprendas, pero lastimosamente es la verdad), cuando lo hago, son los viernes, umm... espero te cuides amiga, y allí nos leemos.. besos.

**Alleka:** gracias por pensar que soy buena en esto del lemmon, pues al menos lo intento, y me alegro que te haya gustado, cuando dejaste este review, me dices que lea tu fic de la PROMESA, pero eso ya quedó claro, lo leí me gustó y todo eso.. con tu otro fic junto a VK, también ya lo leí y dejé mi comentario, con lo del lemon de Kai y Yuriy.. je,je,je.. mejor démoslo allí...y no amiga, tranquila, a Annika no le va a dar un paro cardiaco, en el otro episodio si... ja,ja,ja.. ya verás... umm.. con eso de Bryan y Spencer.. es que los dos me caen mal, pero ya llegó alguien más a empeorar la situación...una preguntita: ¿Ya leíste Ruleta Rusa, si tu respuesta es si, vas a saber la respuesta a tu pregunta de que si Yuriy see va a quedar con Kai, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa si no lo has leído, sobre los wallpapers, ¿cuántos tienes tú, yo he enviado, 4 wallpapers (2 de Dioses Rusos, 1 de Confusiones, y 1 de Eternamente), no sé cuales tengas tú.. para saber cual enviarte.. besos, y gomen nasai por haberme tardado... te cuidas.. besos.. se te quiere.

**Cloy Ivanov Black: **¿te llegaron mis wallpapers, espero que si, si no avísame para volverlos a enviar, es que mi correo a veces falla, ja,ja,ja.. verdad que Kai se pasó al decirle eso a la madre de Yuriy.. ja,ja,ja.. es que esta loco, por eso lo amo, por sincero y directo. Gracias por leerme amiga, espero te cuides y allí nos estamos leyendo.

**Minoru Ivanov: **pues je,je,je.. así soy yo, mis finales de capitulo son extremadamente purgadores, para hacer regresar al lector, si no pregúntale a mi linda GabZ, la tengo traumada, uh, no te gustó mi HitoshixYuriy.. la verdad en mi humilde opinión me parecieron una pareja de lujo.. increíble.. re-genial..pero para gustos los colores...y sip.. todos quieren con el pelirrojo.. e incluso yo... eh, digo, no yo no, a mi gustarme más Kai.. ese esta que se cae de buenote... ja,ja,ja...umm.. con lo de odiar a Bryan.. pues... al final aclaro espero lo leas, o no sé si ya lo leíste en mi otro fic... pues fíjate que no tengo un equipo predilecto, siempre hay alguno que me cae mal, si yo pudiera formar un equipo seria con: Kai, Yuriy, Brooklyn, Rei, Max, Mystel y Hitoshi, ok, la verdad no me gusta ningún equipo en particular, pero los Bliztkrieg boys me fascina el nombre y sacaría a Bryan, Spencer e Ian... por nacos... uh, odias a Brooklyn, que raro.. porque yo lo amo, me fascina, aunque haya macaneado a Kai.. ja,ja,ja.. lo de Ruleta ya lo expliqué arriba... y sip soy amiga de GabZ.. ella también es mi escritora favorita, aunque últimamente me tiene triste, porque no quiere actualizar mi fic favorito, pero que se le va a hacer, tampoco puedo presionarla... tanto... bueno amiga, gracias por tu hermosísimo review, me gustó mucho, e imagino que ya tienes todos mis wallpapers, ya sabes son 3 de este fic, 1 de Confusiones, y 1 de Eternamente... ¿cuáles tienes, solo pídemelo, y ya tengo tu dirección de correo, cuídate amiga, y allí nos estamos leyendo, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... besos...

**KaT IvanoV:** Holitas, ja,ja,ja..me alegro que te haya gustado, y gracias por que dices que he mejorado con los lemmon, la verdad trato de hacerlos cada vez mejor, y sip amiga, que horrible lo que le dijo Kai a la señora Ivanov, esta loco... pero creo que por eso lo.. amamos... ja,ja,ja,ja.. si amiga, yo odio a Bryan a muerte... si, ya le reclame.. digo, le comenté a ella eso de que por ella tu amabas a ese ruso que odio, pero bueno, para gustos los colores... opino lo mismo, imaginarse a Kai celoso es muy divertido, con respecto a Annika, pues.. ja,ja,ja.. no sabes como me reía al hacer la parte en donde quería revisarlo, pobre Yuriy... se ganó la lotería con esa Madre, pero ahora ya sabes porque ella se comporta de esa forma... umm... pues amiga, como notaste me tardé horriblemente, pero heme aquí.. espero hayas disfrutado el episodio.. besos y cuídate tu también.

**Hikari Balkov**: Konniwicha Hika-chan, como andas, uh, gracias por leer mi fic de Ruleta Rusa, ¿te gustó, espero que si...y no te apures con lo del review, con que me dejes aquí me contento...umm..pues ella, ja,ja,ja.. aún no puedo aclarar eso, más adelante te lo voy a contar, uh, como así.. quieres una madre como Annika.. cielos, ¿no crees que te avergonzaría como a Yuriy, ja,ja,ja.. pobresito, el pobre ya no sabe para donde mirar, y sip, Kai es pervertido, por eso es que lo amo yo también, ah, amiga que bueno que te gusto la combinación que hice con Hitoshi y Yuriy, creo que tú, GabZ y yo, somos las únicas que nos gusta esa pareja, ¿verdad que hacen linda combinación, ja,ja,ja.. si lo sé, los agarraron in fraganti en la susodicha habitación, pobre Yuriy todo el mundo se quiere aprovechar de él, pero quien lo manda a ser tan lindo...uh, también te gusta Bryan, yo en lo particular lo odio, como leíste en mis notas de autora, y no te preocupes, yo no podría odiarte por que ames a Bryan para gustos los colores, ok,... sorry amiga, creo que me he excedido, y hace dos meses que no actualizaba, por eso todo el mundo quiere guindarme.. ja,ja,ja...gracias por lo de grandes escritoras, me haces sonrojar...siiiiii... amiga opino lo mismo, Yuriy de Uke es mejor, como decir Joey de Uke, o Duo de Uke, cosas así, son mejores, mucho mejores... ¿tu crees que Kai exageró al decirle a Annika que estaban haciendo el amor, ja,ja,ja.. Kaicito tan directo, con respecto a la promesa solo te puedo decir algo (para que no digas que soy mala), esa promesa tiene que ver con ELLA, ja,ja,ja.. te dejé pensando más, verdad, y sip, esto es antes de Ruleta Rusa...y como ya sabes ya comencé uno de tus fics, aunque los otros no he podido bajarlos, pero un día de estos, por cierto ya me bajé el capitulo dos de Elementos, pero no he podido leerlo, por falta de tiempo, ok, pero ya lo leere, te esta quedando precioso, la otra que comencé fue To go off, ¡Haney, uf, me gustó mucho, pero no sé si ya subiste más capítulos, aún no te dejo review tampoco, pero prometo dejarlos en ambos...un día de estos.. gracias amiga, por pensar que el fic es bueno, te lo agradezco, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado también, te cuidas mucho, y allí nos estamos leyendo... besos.

**Luria: **Amiga Luri-chan, ja,ja,ja.. verdad que la revancha de YuriyxHitoshi estuvo de lujo, y todo gracias a ti, porque me diste la idea, de que los descubrieran, y no te apures, ya sabes que tu tienes la culpa que yo escriba.. ja,ja,jaa... bueno, como dicen por allí quien por su gusto muere.. y todo eso... y que bueno que estas satisfecha, porque si no ya me las ibas a pagar, no.. son bromas...ja,ja,ja.. es cierto, Yuriy dice que nunca dejaría ser besado por Kai, pero ni él sabe lo que quiere, tienes razón, Kai río de ultimo y mucho mejor, porque lo que menos quiere el pelirrojo es que su madre sepa que es Gay, tu sabes por lo de Alexei.. y todo eso...ja,ja,ja,ja.. me privaste de la risa Luri con eso de que Yuriy lo tiene pequeño y que nadie se va a fijar en él por eso, ja,ja,ja.. pues si tienes razón, ya le caen todos encima, pues ya veremos si Hitoshi cae en redes de Brooklyn o si el mismo Yuriy cae en redes de Brooklyn ya veremos, ¿un trio, pervertida que eres, ja,ja,ja.. pero ya veremos, pues como ya leíste Kai puso en su lugar a Bryan pero este no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y tienes razón este fic va para largo, y aún faltan miles de cosas, y ya sabes, si la proxima vez, miras que se me esta pasando el mes y no actualizo por favor recuérdamelo.. pero no látigo en mano como Ariadna.. por favor... besos, te quiero... **2da. Posdata**: ¿Qué quejosa eres Luria-chan, aquí esta el fic, ok, así que guarda tu látigo, ja,ja,ja... prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

**Ayanai:** Hola, al fin puedo saludarte, gracias por tu review en ETERNAMENTE, y tienes razón a Kai se le pasó la mano al decir eso frente a Annika, pobre mujer, pero ella se lo busca solita, esta totalmente desquiciada, y al fin aquí esta mi actualización, me tarde, verdad, mejor no me contestes eso, ja,ja,ja.. con respecto a tu pregunta de porque Odio a Bryan, pues al final de las notas de autoras lo vas a leer, y espero no me odies por lo que puse sobre él, es que me cae re-mal, y gracias por tu lindo comentario, te cuidas y allí nos estamos leyendo.. besos.

**Ariadna:** Hola amiga Ari-chan, me alegro que te haya gustado el episodio, ja,ja,ja,.. sip, el lemmon de Hitoshi y Yuriy estuvo algo fuerte... pero en fin, sabes como soy yo, y tienes razón amiga, Kai debe admitir que le gusta Yuriy, pero él ya lo hizo a medias pero lo hizo, cuando le dijo que tenía que probarlo de nuevo o se iba a volver loco, cosas así... en fin, te cuidas y por favor guarda el látigo que el crossover estará arriba el 26 de este mes.. ok!.. te quiero.

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari:** Hola amiga Kira-chan, ¿te puedo decir asi, pues me alegro que te guste el fic, lo hago con mucho cariño, umm.. pues con eso de que Hitoshi se quedara con Brooklyn, pues.. je,je,je.. ya veremos, no sé si ya leiste Ruleta Rusa, pues aquel fic es la segunda parte, y allí sabes si se quedan o no los dos juntos, pero no puedo contarte para no arruinar la sorpresa, y por fin aquí esta mi actualización, espero te guste el episodio, te cuidas y allí nos leemos... besos.

**Zafiro: **Gracias por decir que es excelente, hago todo mi esfuerzo para entregarles algo de calidad, y me da mucho gusto que te agrade como va la trama, y sip.. Brooklyn esta que se cae por tratar de conseguir tener a Yuriy en sus brazos, pero ya veremos, Kai anda tras la jugada también, tienes toda la razón, a Kai le va a costar un mundo tratar de quitarle de encima a Hito/bryan/Brooklyn, se le va a ver negras, y te apoyo amiga, 100 YuriyxKai forever and ever... besos y te cuidas...

**Mikael Mudou**: Espero que no te haya ofendido mi pregunta, de que si eres hombre, pero ya que aclaramos, esta bien, eres el segundo chico que tengo como lector, solo que el primero, es de estados unidos, y me lee en uno de Gundam Wing, en fin con respecto a tu review, que pena que haya reprobado Estadística, pero espero que te recuperes pronto, y que mal también que tu tio no te deje acercarte a la compu...pregunta, ¿tu crees que mi lemmon entre Hitoshi y Yuriy fue patético, ¿por qué, no entiendo, eres la primera persona que me lo dice, y haciendo aún lado la modestia, creo que soy buena en eso, pero según tu review, me dices que no lo soy, ¿quién según tú escribe buenos lemmon, no sé digo, curiosidad, es cierto, no soy la octava maravilla del mundo escribiendo, pero considero que no son patéticos... espero no te enojes por eso, es simple comentario, que yo note, pero si piensas que soy patética escribiéndolos, esta bien, no soy moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, y si me dices que fue lo que no te gustó, prometo mejorarlo una próxima vez, siguiendo con el review, tienes razón, Annika es una súper madre, que nadie quisiera tener, a excepción tuya y de otra chica que me dijo que le encantaría una así... la verdad aún no me bajo ningún fic tuyo, pero me llama mucho empapado en debilidad, lo he visto, pero nunca he tenido tiempo de bajarlo, y que feo lo que te pasó con tus fic en formato chat, pero no te desanimes.. ok... gracias por leerme, te cuidas y allí nos leemos el otro mes, o talvez antes, es que me tarde demasiado porque se me había olvidado este fic, estaba tan emocionada con los otros que este lo dejé en el aire.. te cuidas mucho. Besos...

**Aika:** Hola Aika-chan, como andas, ufff, me alegro que te haya gustado mi lemmon de HitoxYuriy, pues.. je,je,je.. creo que me excedí un poco...ja,ja,ja.. no amiga, no te dejes intimidar, yo te voy a contar algo, cuando yo comencé en esto del Yaoi, leí una historia de una escritora de Gundam Wing, todo el mundo la admira a ella, increíblemente, hice mi primer intento, y claro no me quedó como a ella, pero no me rendí, y así fui mejorando cada día (digo yo que he mejorado, juzga tu), como te decía, estoy haciendo un fic en Gundam Wing, y ha habido lectoras que me han dicho que he alcanzado su nivel.. y ufff, eso me hace sonrojar y hacerme sentir feliz, me siento halagada que digan que escribo tan bonito como ella, puedes hacer el intento, si quieres yo los leo antes... digo.. si quieres...y aún sigo esperando que me mandes eso que dices que haces, ya que eres Mangaka, por favor no te olvides de mi, me gustaría mucho ver tu trabajo y claro que te daré mi opinión, wow, que lindo que dibujas, eso es algo que me hubiera gustado tener, pero bueno, oh, amiga no seas malita y mándame esa imagen que tienes de YuriyxKai por favor, yo solo tengo una hot de ellos, y las demás son como cariñosas, cosas así.. por favor, ten compasión de mi, y mándamela... por favorcito, espero te haya gustado este episodio, te cuidas.. y allí nos leemos.. besos.

**H.fanel.K:** Holitas, muchísimas gracias por tu review en Ruleta Rusa, me alegro que te haya gustado, con respecto a tus preguntas allá, pues aún no tengo fic en donde digo como se hicieron amantes Kai y Brooklyn, no lo había pensado de esa forma, ¿te gustaría tan siguiera un one-shot sobre ellos, digo.. con lo otro, pues con eso de que Yuriy esta enojado con Kai, pues si eres observadora, te vas a dar cuenta aquí en este episodio, ahora si al review de este fic: uh, que bueno que el titulo te llamó, sabes que esa era mi idea principal, lo tuve que re-pensar como ponerle, como dicen por allí quien no enseña no vende, por eso le puse algo que captara la atención del lector, cosas así...si te fijas aquel y este llevan la palabra relacionada con Rusia, como Dioses **RUSOS**, y Ruleta **RUSA**, cosas así... ummm...ya entiendo, ose que tu eres de las que les gusta KaixRei.. umm... bueno, yo amo al Neko, pero no me gusta con Kai, prefiero juntarlo con Mystel tú sabes, se ve más lindo, en mi opinión, pero si he leído KaixRei, y me han gustado, claro, no tanto como YuriyxKai.. y sip BrookynxHitoshi son lo máximo, tan bellos los dos..umm.. pero no entender, quienes son tus favoritos, KaixYuriy o KaixRei.. eh, mi no entender... gracias por todo, espero me aclares la duda, te cuidas, y ten por seguro que un día de estos me bajo un fic tuyo, ya que dices que escribes de KxY, HxB, y RxM.. me fascinaría leer de ellos... ya que lo único que he leído de HitoxBroo, y ReixMystel ha sido lo que yo he hecho, ¡que locura no, pero casi nadie escribe de ellos no sé porque si son tan bellos, bueno, en fin.. te cuidas, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.. besos.

**Arale D Hiwatari**: Holitas, mucho gusto, amiga.. no te estreses ok, aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, y si tienes razón, que horrible, como se quedó el capitulo anterior, pero este se queda feo también, es que así soy yo, me gusta dejar esperando por más, así tengo la certeza de que volverán a leerme... gracias, me da mucho gusto que te este gustando como va la trama, y como siempre me tardé un siglo, ¡que horror, pero bueno, gracias por tu apoyo.. y sabes, si vuelves a dejarme un review, deja tu correo, yo tengo 2 wallpapers de DIOSES RUSOS, y los envío por emails.. ¿los quieres, yo los hice, no son gran cosa, pero te van a gustar.. besos y te cuidas...

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Pd:** ¿Han visto Transformers Energon, la que pasan en Cartoon Network, pues el otro día vi un capitulo, y me he fijado que un humano que se llama Kiker (o algo así), tiene la voz de mi lindo niño Kai Hiwatari (que por cierto es mi favorito, por si no lo han notado).. ja,ja,ja.. es por lo único que vale la pena ver la serie.

MATTA NE!.


	5. Juegos de Seduccion

"**DIOSES RUSOS"**

**ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA **

**WARNING: **YAOI / LEMMON / ANGST / SEDUCTION

**RAITING: **M (NC-16+)

_**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

_**Nota: (n.n) **_

Kyaaaaaaaa, 70 REVIEW!.. Oh,_ Masaka!... __¡_ARIGATO!... SIENTO MARIPOSITAS EN EL ESTOMAGO CADA VEZ QUE VEO TODOS ESOS REVIEW, a todas aquellas personas que me apoyan, y que creen que esta humilde escritora, lo hace bien.. muchas gracias... espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado también, y que no vaya a defraudarlos.

_**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

**Dedicado a dos lindas personas con las cuales tuve el gusto de platicar en el msn:**

**+Elfen Nyu: **Bienvenida al mundo Yaoi, y gracias por leerme.

**+Arale D. Hiwatari: **Lo prometido es deuda, espero te guste el capitulo.

_**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

**EPISODIO 05:**

"**JUEGOS DE SEDUCCIÓN"**

Un chico caminaba seriamente por en medio de mucha gente, haciéndose paso con fastidio, mientras sostenía un papel en su mano, al que volvió a leer, eso era algo extraño, ¿por qué Yuriy lo citaba en ese lugar, miró el numero de la habitación, y sin más se subió al ascensor.

Se apoyó en la pared, presionando el botón respectivo, mientras el ascensor subía, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, y en él una llave, un número de habitación, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro, al fin, iba a tener a ese hermoso pelirrojo bajo su poderoso cuerpo, y ya no podía esperar.

Salió del ascensor, al tiempo que daba dos pasos al frente, el ascensor de la par se cerraba, no pudo ver quien bajaba, pero no le importaba, la habitación estaba muy cerca, en unos segundos, se detuvo frente a la puerta, introdujo la llave lentamente.

Y entró, dio unos cuantos pasos, y se paralizó completamente, allí estaba él, Yuriy, amarrado a la cama, con los ojos vendados, y la boca amordazada, ¿qué había sucedido allí, lentamente se le acercó.

.¡Wow!... –Dijo sorprendido– ¡Que desenfrenada noche de sexo tuviste!

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, no podía ser, de todas las personas del universo, tenía que invitarlo a él, pronto escuchó como esa voz se acercaba, podía sentir que lo miraba, y lo ponía incomodo, trató de balbucear algo.

.Hhmmm... –Decía pero no se le entendía–

.¿Qué, ¿no te entiendo? –La voz se le acercó–

Sus ojos inquisidores no perdían detalle, su vista recorrió la habitación, champagne a medio beber, las sabanas revueltas, y mojadas, hielo en una bandeja, una frasco que contenía crema batida, tirada no muy lejos, un vibrador a un lado del pelirrojo, y lo mejor de todo, era el estado del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Estaba mojado, no sabía si era sudor o que, aparte de eso tenía algo blanco sobre su miembro desnudo, pero eso no fue todo, por todo su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas y finísimos hilos de algo pegajoso, de color crema claro, sobreabundaba sobre todo el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo, en las sabanas, e incluso en el mismo vibrador, esa cosas pegajosa, estaba sobre las sábanas, e incluso entre las piernas de Yuriy, ¿acaso Kai y él habían tenido sexo?

.¿Es tu semen? –Preguntó–

Yuriy se movía, pero el otro no parecía querer soltarle, sintió como un dedo se deslizaba por su abdomen, levemente, tomando un poco de la sustancia, luego era levantado.

.Ummm... –dijo el otro, probando la sustancia color crema– Esta dulce... ¿qué es, o dime... no creo que tu semen sea dulce.. o si?.

Pero Eso no se iba a poder, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo, con su mirada, Yuriy recordaba mentalmente lo sucedido hace un par de minutos.

**/0/ FLASH BACK /0/**

Lentamente Kai liberó los labios del pelirrojo, para comenzar a descender a besos suaves y lentos por su terso cuello, haciéndole cosquillas al pelirrojo, que no dijo nada más, simplemente giraba su rostro para ver los amarres, y así encontrar una forma de liberarse.

.Son nudos de marinero. –Dijo Kai sin dejar su labor, a sabiendas de lo que hacía el pelirrojo–

.¿Por qué me haces esto? –Preguntó Yuriy, Haciendo que Kai se detenga y levante la vista para verlo–

.Porque me gustas.. por eso. –Dijo firme y seguro–

.Pero tú a mi no. –Contestó fríamente–

.¿No? –Preguntó levantando una ceja– ¿Estas seguro de eso?

.Lo estoy –Dijo firmemente–

.Puedo demostrarte lo contrario. –Dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos, mientras sus manos abiertas acariciaban el pecho del pelirrojo–

.No puedes. –Dijo sintiendo esas caricias en todo su pecho desnudo–

.Te propongo algo. –dijo serio–

.Viniendo de ti.. no creo que me convenga. –Dijo a la defensiva–

.Bueno, como quieras... entonces.. no podrás salir antes de la cena. –Dijo divertido–

.No lo digas ni de chiste. –dijo mirándolo fijamente– Mi madre se preocupa por eso, y tengo que estar sentado a la mesa.

.Lo sé.. –Dijo descendiendo el rostro, y dándole un beso suave en el centro del pecho–

.N-no.. hagas.. eso.. –Dijo Yuriy con nerviosismo–

.¿Por qué no? –Dijo con sarcasmo, moviéndose en besos pequeños por ese blanco pecho– Si eres tan suavecito.. como cuando eras bebé...

.No.. detente... –Le decía moviendo su cuerpo para evitar el contacto de esos suaves y tibios labios– Te escucho...

.¿Qué? –Kai se levantó–

.La propuesta que vas a hacerme –dijo aliviado–

.Bueno... es fácil.. yo puedo probarte que yo te gusto... –dijo con sonrisa–

.¿Cómo supones que harás eso? –Dijo muy pensativo–

Kai no contestó, y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus rosados botones, jugueteando de forma complacida con el.

.Eres tan hermoso Yuriy. –le dijo levantando la vista–

.No me contestaste. –Dijo ya exasperado–

.Tienes que ser paciente... –le dijo sonriendo ampliamente de forma lujuriosa– Estoy esperando.

.¿Esperando! -dijo Yuriy alarmado– pensé que era broma con eso del tercer invitado.

.No lo es.. –sonrió ampliamente, mientras tocaban a la puerta–

Yuriy palideció ante eso, ¿quién rayos podría ser, no era posible, los ojos azules del pelirrojo, miraron con fatalidad como Kai se levantaba de su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar.

.Suéltame... –Decía angustiado–

.No. –dijo divertido–

.No seas pervertido.. y no abras la puerta. –Dijo tratando de convencerlo–

.No te angusties Yuriy.. –sonrió– Después pedirás por más.

.Jamás –Gritó–

Kai caminó hacía la puerta, cerrando la de la habitación, no dejando al pelirrojo ver nada, mientras escuchaba como la principal era abierta, y un pequeño ruido, seguido de una conversación, que no entendió muy bien, trató de forcejear, todo lo que pudo, pero solo lograba lacerarse las manos, pero en uno de esos intentos, logró soltar su mano izquierda, sonrió con satisfacción, de inmediato se sentó, para soltar su otro amarre, lográndolo con suma facilidad, así que sin más continuo con sus pies.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta fue abierta, y Kai entraba, que al verlo, se sorprendió, Yuriy se apresuró a soltarse, pero el peliazul le sostuvo las manos, fuertemente, acostándolo nuevamente, y colocándose encima.

.Déjame.. suéltame... –Gritaba Yuriy–

.¿Qué haces? –dijo el otro un poco molesto– Pórtate bien Yuriy, si no quieres que entre sin lubricación.. y eso te dolerá más.

.Uh? –Eso hizo detener de golpe al pelirrojo– ¿Piensas... piensas... tener sexo conmigo? –.Dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero Kai solo sonrió ampliamente– ¡ESO ES VIOLACION! –Gritó exasperado–

.No, no lo es.. ¿sabes por qué? –Dijo suavemente– Porque yo jamás tendría sexo contigo.

.Tanto te crees.. –Dijo algo molesto por el comentario–

.No, no es eso.. para mi tu eres un dios, uno bello y hermoso, con increíbles ojos azul zafiro, cabello de fuego, y una piel tan apetecible, que me fascina, tus labios rojos y embriagantes... te quiero hacer mío, solo mío...yo quiero hacerte el amor... no solo es sexo... –lo dijo sensualmente haciendo que Yuriy se sonrojé increíblemente, Kai descendió hasta susurrarle sobre los labios– Mi hermoso dios ruso.

Y atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado, que sin dudar el pelirrojo correspondió, con la misma intensidad, devorándose salvajemente, atrevidamente el chico de ojos rubíes se abrió paso, introduciendo su lengua, para degustarlo, como siempre el pelirrojos sabía delicioso, y él quería más.

Kai entrelazó sus manos con los del pelirrojo, aflojando un poco el agarre en sus manos, Yuriy hizo su cabeza hacía atrás para romper el beso.

.Déjame respirar... –Le dijo tomando un poco de aire–

.Respira por la nariz.. –Contestó el otro divertido–

Kai volvió a descender para besarlo, pero Yuriy giró el rostro evitando el contacto, Kai lo miró de una forma curiosa, vaya que ese muchacho era muy diferente.

.¿A quién invitaste? –Preguntó sin verlo–

.Ummm... –Dijo descendiendo y comenzando a besar suavemente el cuello del chico– ¿A quien crees? –preguntó–

.No sé... –contestó moviendo sus manos para quitar al otro–

.¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó Kai, sin dejar los besos–

.No. –Contestó a la defensiva– Deja de hacer eso.

.¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido– ¿No te gusta?

.No. –dijo de forma queda– No me gusta.

Kai levantó la vista para verlo una vez más...

.Pórtate bien... –Kai juntó las dos manos del pelirrojo, y comenzó a amarrarlas una vez más, con mucha más fuerza, para que no se suelte– Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para nosotros mi ángel pelirrojo.

.Y en algún momento se te pasó por la mente preguntarme... –Dijo en tono molesto–

.Ah!.. –Suspiró Kai– Yuriy te ves tan hermoso cuando frunces el ceño de esa forma.

Kai movió una de sus manos, y la colocó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, que no dijo nada más, se sentía algo molesto, este tipo lo fastidiaba demasiado.

.Quiero ir al baño. –Dijo Yuriy–

.No.-contestó Kai mientras se bajaba–

.No me aguanto... –inquirió algo molesto–

.Pues hazte en la cama si quieres... –dijo con una sonrisa– Yo con gusto te limpio.

.Imbécil. –bufó molesto–

Yuriy miró como Kai abría uno de los cajones y sacaba dos cosas, que si lo asustaron.

.¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –Preguntó sorprendido–

.Pues... –Dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos– Esto es para que no mires lo que te voy a hacer... –mostró un largo pañuelo blanco– Y esto es para que nadie escuche tus gemidos de placer.. cuando te haga sexo oral. –mostró una gruesa cinta gris oscuro.

.NO TE ATREVAS... –retó–

.No estas en condiciones de decir eso... –colocó las cosas a un lado del pelirrojo, luego salía de nuevo hacía otra habitación, no tardó mucho en regresar, trayendo dos bandejas tapadas–

dos ojos azules no perdieron detalle, el muchacho peliazul colocó las bandejas al extremo contrario del pañuelo y la cinta, miró una vez más al pelirrojo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la hermosa cruz de oro que siempre lo acompañaba, colocándola en la mesita de noche, luego precedió a desabrocharse el pantalón.

.¿Qué haces? –Preguntó el otro, que se comenzaba a sonrojar al verlo bajarse ese pantalón, seguido de los bóxer, mostrando un esplendoroso cuerpo, muy bien trabajado, y no digamos del tamaña de su miembro–

.Me pongo cómodo... –lanzó la ropa lejos para subirse de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo, pero esta vez, sentándose sobre su hombría–

Kai se movió suavemente hacía adelante, Yuriy cerró sus manos en puños ante la gloriosa sensación, ya que al estar desnudos ambos, sus miembros se rozaban piel a piel, comenzando a excitarse rápidamente ambos chicos.

.Te gusta? –Preguntó Kai sin dejar de moverse–

.N-no –Dijo apenas audible, mientras contenía un gemido en su garganta–

.No? –Preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras se movía más fuerte hacía adelante y hacía abajo presionando– y esto?

.Yo.. –apretó fuertemente los ojos ante eso– No sigas...

.Di que me deseas... –Pronunció mientras acariciaba el pecho del muchacho bajo él–

.Jamás... –contestó Yuriy–

Esta metido en un verdadero problema, sentía su miembro hincharse poco a poco, por la fricción del otro miembro, pero que ya estaba comenzando a levantarse también, ese Kai era un pervertido, no quería gemir, no le iba a dar ese gusto, pero su cuerpo recibía oleadas de calor, muy deliciosas, ante cada movimiento, y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto, era natural que lo hiciera.

Para alivio del pelirrojo, Kai se detuvo, se giró a abrir una de las bandejas y sacó una botella de champagne, eso hizo que Yuriy lo mirara extrañado, ¿pensaba emborracharlo, pero él no es tonto, no va a beber ni una tan solo gota.

.Ni pienses que voy a beber... –pronunció en tono desafiante–

.¿Quién te dijo que tú lo vas a beber? –Kai parecía divertido por eso– Es cierto que me vas a ayudar a que yo lo beba, pero no te preocupes.. tú no lo probarás... –sonrió con sarcasmo– Al menos no con tu boca.

.¿ ¡QUE? –¡dijo alarmado, ¿este tipo estaba loco!–

Kai tomó el sacacorchos, y sin problemas lo quitó, la espuma no se hizo esperar, cayendo en la bandeja, el muchacho peliazul, bebió un poco de la botella, y se saboreo, sacando su lengua y pasándola sensualmente por sus labios.

.Ummm... –dijo complacido– Que delicioso...

Bajo la mirada y alargó la botella hacía Yuriy...

.Ya te dije que no beberé.. –Casi gritó–

.Y no te daré... –Sonrió– Tú siempre has sabido a vainilla...-hizo una pequeña pausa– Y la combinación de champagne con vainilla no suena tan mal..

.¿A que te refiere...? –pero no pudo terminar cuando Kai derramó un poco del contenido frío de la botella, sobre su pecho desnudo, logrando que el pelirrojo se sobresalte por lo helado–

.Ahhhh! –suspiró– ¡ESTA FRÍA!

.Lo sé... –Colocó el vino en la mesita– No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto.

Kai descendió al pecho del pelirrojo, que estaba completamente bañado por la champagne, comenzando a chupar y a secar cada rincón, sacando su lengua y pasándola por su pecho, en pequeños caminitos, provocándole escalofríos al otro ruso, que cerró sus ojos, trataba de concentrarse, en no pensar, en esa sensación, tan exquisitamente enloquecedora, que le provocaba gritar descontrolado que siguiera, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

El peliazul siguió subiendo, en pequeños besos y chupetones, mordisqueando de vez en cuando, esa combinación era simplemente deliciosa, sentía como el pecho del pelirrojo, subía y bajaba cada vez con más rapidez evidente señal que Yuriy comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Pronto llegó a esos dos botones rosados, que ya estaban de forma endurecida, tomándolo suavemente en su boca, simplemente encerrándolo, el pelirrojo sintió una descarga eléctrica, cuando Kai succionó ese lugar con mucha fuerza.

.Ahhhh –soltó sin querer, pero se reprochó así mismo, cerrando su boca con más fuerza, pero Kai disfrutó mucho ese pequeño grito–

Sin separarse del pezón, sacó su lengua y comenzó a juguetear con él, de forma atrevida, y volviendo a chuparlo, para lograr descontrolar al pelirrojo.

.N-no.. más... –Pedía quedamente–

.Shhhhh... –callaba el otro sin dejar su labor en ese delicioso lugar– Solo disfrútalo...

.No.. no quiero... –repetía en un esfuerzo inútil– Que me toques...

Kai siguió subiendo, sin dejar de tocar con sus labios tibios, esa aterciopelada piel, vaya que ese pelirrojo seductor sabía delicioso, pronto llegó al cuello, pasando su lengua caliente por la manzana de adán, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en el chico, que abrió su boca ante eso, pero su jadeo fue ahogado en su garganta, el peliazul continúo, por uno de los costados, chupando más fuertemente, quedándose en una zona especifica, y mordiéndolo, y haciendo diversos movimientos con sus labios, haciendo que Yuriy sintiera un poco de dolor.

.¿¡QUE HACES? –Preguntó–

.Solo marco mi territorio... –dijo levantándose y soltando esa parte, dejando una marca roja muy evidente–

.No soy un perro –dijo molesto–

.No lo eres –dijo divertido– Pero eres mío...

.NO SOY TUYO... –Dijo molesto, su respiración estaba descontrolada–

Kai sonrió...

.Quieres más champagne? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo–

.No.. no quiero. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido–

.De acuerdo... –se movió a alcanzar la bandeja– Comamos otra cosa...

Tomó otra cosa, un pequeño bote en Spry, ¿qué era eso, no lo entendía, lo abrió y echó un poco en su boca, Yuriy pudo notar algo blanco, como crema batida, Kai se volvió a saborear, ¿qué pensaba hacer con eso?.

.Crema batida de vainilla... –dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo–

.¿Me lo vas a rociar en el pecho también? –Preguntó–

.Umm... no... –su sonrisa se amplió mucho más– Te lo echaré en otro lugar...

Kai se semi levantó de la hombría del pelirrojo, y retrocedió un poco, hasta sentarse más abajo, dejando libre el miembro, eso asustó en sobremanera al Yuriy, acaso... ¿acaso pensaba rosearle eso en su miembro?

.N-No.. no te.. atreverías.. –Dijo, estaba comenzando a sudar helado–

.¿por qué no? –lo miró fijamente– Además, tu miembro necesita ser atendido con urgencia, y yo te voy a ayudar... te dije que te haría el mejor sexo oral de tu vida, y es lo que voy a hacer.

Y sin decir nada, Kai comenzó a rosear el miembro del pelirrojo, con la crema batida, cubriéndolo totalmente, e incluso los testículos, el peliazul lanzó esa cosa lejos de la cama, y descendió.

Lentamente la boca del peliazul se acercó, Yuriy suspiró esperando el contacto, sacó su lengua y comenzó a degustar la crema batida, para limpiar todo el lugar, el pelirrojo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando o era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, o simplemente el destino se ensañaba en llevarlo a situaciones por demás complicadas.

Los labios de Kai descendieron por los costados del miembro, ya muy hinchado, besando y mordisqueando, provocándole sensaciones maravillosas, volvió a subir, siempre sin despegar sus labios dejándolo limpio, y pudiendo al fin tocar la tibia piel, no tardó mucho, y ya el miembro del pelirrojo se mostraba.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, levantó la mirada para ver a Yuriy, que había cerrado sus ojos, y tragaba fuertemente, ante todo eso, se había quedado quieto, Kai sabía que ya no iba a aguantar mucho, así que ya no lo iba a hacer sufrir.. mucho, llegó nuevamente a la punta, e introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, tragándolo con fuerza, logrando que Yuriy jadeara con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, y mordiéndose los labios, para no sacar un segundo grito, ante las succiones con fuerza que le hacía el otro.

El hermoso ruso de cabellos azules, succionaba con ganas, sacando e introduciéndolo a intervalos, para lograr disfrutar de ese sabor, sabía tan bien, sentía como ya el liquido se mezclaba con su saliva, y a la vez con la crema batida, dentro de su boca, entre más fuerte chupaba, más liquido dejaba salir el miembro.

Kai lo tomó por la base, para sujetarlo firmemente, mientras volvía a chuparlo, de una forma más rápida, y más profunda, para lograr el orgasmo de Yuriy, que forcejeaba con sus agarres para soltarse, pero era imposible, ya estaba llegando al límite, podía sentirlo, su miembro dolía demasiado, y ese infeliz, era simplemente grandioso, con la boca, ¿dónde habrá aprendido a chupar de esa forma?.

Yuriy sentía como todo su cuerpo era atravesado por millones de corrientazos eléctricos, al sentir toda esa boca tibia envolver su miembro de esa forma, y una fuerte oleada de calor, más intenso cada vez, a cada chupada profunda y prolongada que el otro hacía, esto no se comparaba con lo que Hitoshi le había hecho muchas veces, no quería admitirlo, pero Kai era todo un maestro, lo estaba llevando al clímax y ya faltaba muy poco.

Se mordía sus labios ante tales sensaciones de placer, cuando bajaba su mirada, solo podía ver el cabello peliazul de Kai moverse, y notar como lo estaba llevando a la gloria, al introducir y sacar el miembro de su boca, movía su cuerpo, de un lado a otro, para lograr que Kai lo soltara, pero eso no iba a suceder, no quería terminar en su boca, no quería.

Eso le daría el pase perfecto a ese tonto, de molestarlo para siempre, y no iba a permitírselo, trataba de controlarse mentalmente, así que mejor cerró sus ojos, pero era imposible, ese placer era demasiado, sentía como la punta de su miembro ya se chorreaba, en la boca del otro, ese liquido se corría desde su interior, hasta la punta, lo sabía...

.DE-TEN-TE –Decía pausadamente–

.Termina.. –decía mientras liberaba el miembro en pequeñas pausas– En mi boca...

.No.. lo... haré... –Decía el otro–

.Hazlo... –insistía el ruso–

No se detuvo, ya estaba cerca podía sentirlo, sacó una vez más el miembro de su boca, y el semen se chorreo por los costados, sacando su lengua, Kai lamió, desde la base hasta la punta para limpiarlo, repitiendo esto con el otro extremo, el líquido blanquecino ya se había vuelto más espeso, y pegajoso.

De repente, un fuego intenso que lo atravesó totalmente, un calor profundo que recorrió todo su ser, a través de sus venas, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, una sensación gloriosa, que lo transportó a dimensiones de placer y erotismo jamás imaginado, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, su cuerpo se tensó completamente.

Y todas esas sensaciones salieron de su cuerpo, con fuerza, a través de su semen, inundando la boca del chico que odia, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, que llenó toda la habitación, después de eso, trató de calmar su agitada respiración y el fulminante latir de su corazón.

Mientras se controlaba abrió los ojos, y buscó hacía abajo, mirando como Kai limpiaba con su lengua, el semen que aún salía por la punta de su miembro, su respiración era totalmente descontrolada, pero se sentía mal, ¿cómo había terminado en la boca de él?.

Kai se levantó con una gran sonrisa para buscar la mirada de Yuriy, pero este lo evitaba, aún respiraba con mucha dificultad, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y su rostro hacía un costado.

Pronto estuvo más calmado, y fue entonces cuando Kai habló...

.Tú ya disfrutaste... –Dijo divertido– Ahora me toca a mi.

Eso hizo que Yuriy abriera sus ojos azules, y lo mirara intensamente...

.Sueñas, si piensas que te haré lo mismo. –Dijo de forma seria–

.Umm.. no. No quiero eso... –había un cambio en el tono de su voz– Debes tomar una pequeña decisión..

.¿Decisión! –Dijo sarcástico– Por favor, si aquí él único que ha decidido eres tú.

.Eso es cierto... –se llevó su mano a su propia excitación, acariciándolo suavemente– Duele, sabes...

.No me importa... –gritaba– No te pedí sexo oral, tú lo hiciste porque quisiste...

.Eso lo sé.. -¿qué planeaba ahora?– Te haré una simple pregunta... ¿Me ayudarás a descargar?

.NO! –Gritó decidido–

.De acuerdo.. yo lo haré... –dijo pausadamente, mientras su mano descendía entre las piernas del pelirrojo, moviéndose más abajo y atrás, hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada, colocando un dedo, y dando pequeños empujoncitos, sin entrar simplemente demostrándole al pelirrojo sus intenciones–

.¡NO TE BASTA SEDUCIRME! –Decía enojado– TAMBIÉN PIENSAS ULTRAJARME SEXUALMENTE!.

.Te dije que decidieras... –inquirió serio– Usa tu mano y mastúrbame.. o yo introduzco mi miembro ya sabes donde, y me descargo contigo.

.ESO ES VIOLACIÓN.. –Yuriy no podía creerlo–

.Talvez... –sonrió– Pero yo voy a lubricarte, y entraré despacio para no lastimarte... además con todos estos utensilios que tengo –dijo señalando el champagne y lo demás– Dirán que tuvimos una buena noche de pasión, además, somos jóvenes y guapos...

.¡ERES UN MALDITO KAI! –Los ojos de Yuriy estaban que estallaban en furia–

.Lo sé.. –sonrió con mucha ironía– Si me ayudas...prometo soltarte...

.No te creo. –¿cómo podía creerle?–

.Te lo prometo.. –lo miró fijamente– Además no invitaré a la tercera persona.

.Mientes... –decía– No hay tercera persona.

.Si la hay... –decía con sonrisa a flor de labios– ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Yuriy suspiró con resignación, no había para donde agarrar, pensó por algunos momentos, y se dio cuenta, que tenía que aceptar pero eso le daba un as bajo la manga.

.De acuerdo.. –Dijo entre dientes– Suéltame las manos.

.Bien... –se levantó para soltarlo– Esto se pone mejor...

Pronto las manos del pelirrojo estaban libres, Kai las atrapó por las muñecas, lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, sin dejar su agarre, pronto ese hermoso dios ruso, estaba sentado en la cama, con un precioso Hiwatari sobre su hombría, sonriendo con malicia, bajó las manos y las colocó en su pecho, Yuriy con sus palmas abiertas sintió esa tersa piel y esos poderosos músculos...

.Acaríciame... –Pidió–

.No.. –respondió el pelirrojo–

.Acaríciame.. Yuriy.. –volvió a pedir– Mientras sus labios se acercaban a los del pelirrojo rozándoselos suavemente–

.No. –repitió más calladamente, sintiendo esos labios tan cerca de los suyos–

Kai comenzó a mover esas manos suaves y pequeñas por todo su bien formado pecho, se sentía tan bien, descendió y atrapó la boca del pelirrojo, pero este hizo su cabeza hacía atrás rompiendo el contacto.

.Ya deja de jugar... –pidió–

.No intentes nada tonto.. –dijo decidido Kai– Soy más fuerte, a la primera tontería, te volveré a amarrar... sin derecho a hablar... o a quejarte..

.Terminaste? –Preguntó fastidiado–

Kai solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó las manos del muchacho, Yuriy bajó su mano, y la cerró contra el miembro ya muy hinchado de Kai, percatándose de lo grande que lo tenía, ya que su pequeña mano, no logró cerrarse.

.Te dije que lo tenía grande... –Dijo con un dejo de burla–

.Hummm –bufó– El tamaño no es lo más importante.

Y sin más la mano de Yuriy, comienza a subir y bajar en el miembro, de forma rápida, provocando una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de Kai, que solo atinó a lanzar su cabeza hacía atrás, mientras que el otro no dejaba de apretar y soltar, subir y bajar.

Sentía la delgada piel que envuelve su miembro, subir y bajarse con la mano de Yuriy, que provocaba que el liquido seminal, ya comenzara a chorrearse, pasando por los dedos del pelirrojo, que provocaba que su mano se deslizara, así que apretó más fuerte, para tomar el control, esa sofocación, lograron un jadeo más fuete de parte del ojirubíes.

Kai miraba con la visión nublada, como los ojos de Yuriy estaban clavados en su miembro, y en la forma que su mano subía y bajaba, estaba muy concentrado, en lo que hacía.

Ya pronto Kai iba a venirse, sentía que su miembro se hinchaba más, desde la base, haciendo presión desde adentro hacía afuera, remarcando unas pequeñitas venas, como efecto de la sangre bombeando con más rapidez, y con una gran presión, el semen salió, provocándole un intenso calor a Kai, que jadeo con fuerza, con la respiración totalmente descontrolada.

Yuriy soltó lentamente el miembro, para dejar descansar al peliazul, que tenía la respiración entrecortada, los ojos cerrados, fue cuando el pelirrojo, se dio el gusto de recorrer todo ese majestuoso cuerpo desnudo, y por un momento admitió que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, era cierto Hitoshi también lo tenía, pero ese Kai, simplemente tenía un cuerpo de pecado.

Pronto Kai abrió los ojos, y ambos se miraron fijamente, por algunos segundos, sin decir nada.

.Ahora cumple tu parte.. –Dijo Yuriy–

.Lo haré..no te preocupes... pero primero... quiero que nos besemos. –pronunció descaradamente–

.Eso es trampa! –bufó enojado–

.No, no lo es.. yo te soltaré... –dijo divertido– pero no te daré tu ropa...

.¿QUÉ? –Yuriy lo sabía, no debía confiar en él–

.Umm..pues así de fácil.. un beso en la boca, al que tú corresponderás... sin morderme... –sentenció–

.¡Como no! –dijo sarcástico– Y después que más vas a inventar.

.Nada.. el tiempo corre... y si no quieres que mi invitado te encuentre desnudo.. pues... –su sonrisa se amplió aún más–

.ERES... UN...DESGRACIADO... –Dijo en pequeñas pausas–

.Aceptas o no? –preguntó–

.¡NO QUIERO!

Yuriy trató de empujar a Kai, en un intento inútil, ya que el otro muchacho es mucho más fuerte que él, forcejeo, pero sus frágiles muñecas fueron apresadas por las de Kai, fuertemente, se movía como pez fuera del agua en la cama, en una especie de milagro, sus pies fueron soltados, ya que ese amarre, estaba algo flojo, de alguna forma, sacó uno, y lo colocó en el pecho de Kai, empujándolo con fuerza, y lanzándolo al suelo, se levantó a toda carrera, tomando una toalla que la amarró a su cintura, llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió, pero las manos de Kai la cerraron con fuerza, ya que llegaba al mismo tiempo.

Lo tomó por la cintura, y lo acercó posesivamente a su cuerpo, Yuriy forcejeaba fuertemente para soltarse, pero los brazos de Kai parecían dos poderosas tenazas, que lo apretaban con fuerza desmedida.

.Suéltame –decía–

.No.. –contestaba el otro– Pórtate bien, Yuriy...

.Te detesto... SUÉLTAME! –Gritaba enfurecido–

.No, aún falta que hagamos ciertas cosas... –decía cínicamente–

Y en un segundo, Yuriy levantó la rodilla y golpeo a Kai, en salva sea la parte, que hizo un gesto de dolor, y aflojó el agarre sobre el pelirrojo, arrodillándose, Yuriy no dudó, y lanzó un segundo golpe, pero Kai lo tomó del tobillo y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza.

Kai se enojó, eso había sido demasiado, tomó a Yuriy con fuerza, aún le dolía el golpe, comenzó a arrastrarlo, hasta llevarlo a la cama, usando esta vez mucha fuerza, hasta que lo tuvo sobre la cama nuevamente, y se sentó sobre sus caderas.

-.Iba a soltarte después del beso.. –Dijo de forma enojada– Pero veo que tú no quieres cooperar.

.Suéltame... no me toques.. –se movía de un lado a otro–

Kai tomó los mismos amarres de las manos, y lo sujetó con más fuerza, lastimando las manos blancas de Yuriy, hasta hacer un doble nudo, se bajó, para sujetar las piernas, e hizo el mismo procedimiento.

.DESGRACIADO... –Decía enfurecido– TE DETESTO... TE ODIO... TE ODIO...

.Ya... deja de hacer tanto drama... –contestaba el otro mientras tomaba un poco de cinta adhesiva y cortaba una cantidad–

.¿Q-Que vas a hacer? –preguntó más suavemente–

.Pues te voy a silenciar..

Antes de comenzar, tomó el rostro del pelirrojo, y le dio un suave beso en la boca, probándolo por encima, lo soltó y lo volvió a besar, prácticamente chupandole los labios, disfrutando de ese delicioso sabor, se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

Y colocó la cinta adhesiva color gris oscuro, en la boca de Yuriy, para que ya no dijera nada más, Kai lo miró fijamente, tomó también el pañuelo, y para incredulidad del pelirrojo, lo vendó.

.Quise ser amable contigo... –Dijo suavemente– Pero tú no quisiste portarte bien.

Yuriy, no podía ver, ni tampoco podía hablar, solo el sentido de su oído quedaba bien, podía escuchar a Kai hacer cierto ruido, tomando algo de la bandeja, que no supo identificar.

.Te va a gustar esto... –dijo de forma divertida–

Yuriy sintió como algo era chorreado sobre su cuerpo, e incluso en su intimidad, esta frío, pero no como la champagne, ¿qué era eso?.

Kai siguió con lo suyo, chorreo el contenido en las sábanas, y tomó un poco más, y con sus dedos, untó la entrada del pelirrojo, que se sobresaltó, pero después, el peliazul no siguió tocándolo.

La sustancia se chorreo, por las piernas del pelirrojo, en su pecho, y sobre los costados, en pequeños riachuelos, color crema, tomó el vibrador y lo untó con lo mismo, colocándolo a un lado de Yuriy.

Luego se llevó la latita, el pelirrojo, no lo escuchó más, ¿hacía donde se había marchado, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, y frío, ¿qué había derramado Kai sobre él, en tanto Kai, entraba al baño, lanzaba la latita al basurero, y comenzaba a vestirse, poniéndose los bóxer, y luego el pantalón, y así continuo con la demás ropa, mientras hacía el pequeño ritual, giró su vista, para ver el basurero, donde había lanzado la latita, sonrío con cinismo al leer en ella: Lecha condensada azucarada (n/a: esa de Nestle).

Salió de nuevo hasta donde estaba Yuriy, lo recorrió una vez más, hasta su oído, Yuriy sabía que estaba cerca, de repente Kai susurró algo, una frase, que hizo que las mejillas de Yuriy se sonrojaran salvajemente, no pudo responder a eso, y sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, ante esa confesión.

.Te veré en la abadía.. –dijo ya con la voz alta– Y no te preocupes.. mi tercer invitado no tarda en llegar, es más.. ya ha de estar en el edificio.

Kai se inclinó y besó tiernamente la mejilla del pelirrojo, y lo pudo notar, estaba sonrojado, eso hizo que una sonrisa, sincera saliera de sus labios.

Yuriy escuchó los pasos de Kai, cuando salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tiempo después, su angustia creció, ¿a quien invitó Kai, no lo sabía, intentaba soltarse, pero los amarres eran más fuertes esta vez.

Entre tanto Kai apretó el botón para llamar el ascensor, mientras esperaba, miró el segundo, que ya venía subiendo, sonrió con malicia, sabía que era quien esperaba, la puerta de su propio ascensor fue abierta y el entró, presionando el botón para que la puerta fuera cerrada, sin saber, que en fracciones de segundos, la otra puerta era abierta, dejando salir a la persona que él muy descaradamente había invitado a nombre de Yuriy.

**/0/ FIN FLASH BACK /0/**

Quería seguir disfrutando de la desnudez del chico, pero no quería ver esos ojos furiosos, además, era más que seguro que ya le había reconocido la voz, se acercó, y le quitó el vendaje de los ojos, y esos ojos azules, no tardaron en gritar, sin más tomó la cinta adhesiva y la arrancó con fuerza.

.Animal... –gritó Yuriy– Hazlo con delicadeza.

.Eso no fue lo que le gritaste a quien sabe, anoche... –dijo con cierto grado de burla–

.Ya déjate de ser el gracioso.. y suéltame.. –demandó–

.No. –dijo divertido– Esta oportunidad no se me va a presentar dos veces en la vida.

Un dedo se deslizó por la piel del pelirrojo...

.Suéltame Bryan... –amenazó–

.No te enojes... –dijo divertido– Si no quieres que te vuelva a amordazar.

.YA SUÉLTAME.. DE UNA VEZ... –Gritó–

.Lo haré... si me contestas algo... –dijo mirándolo fijamente–

.¿Qué? –Preguntó–

.¿Fue Kai, verdad?

.No te importa...

.Esta bien.. si no quieres cooperar, te voy a limpiar cada parte de tu cuerpo...con mi lengua... ¿qué te parece eso?

.Si.. .fue ese maldito de Kai.. –contestó, lo menos que quería era a Bryan sobre su cuerpo–

.Tú y él.. bueno... tuvieron sexo...

.NO.. IMBÉCIL... NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES Y SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ. –Yuriy se molestaba cada vez más.

.Ah,Yuriy... que carácter... pero no te creas que esto es de gratis...me deberás una.

.Si, lo que digas... –Dijo sin prestar atención, a lo que prometía, y eso le iba a causar muchos problemas–

Yuriy fue liberado, se levantó y fue al baño, dándose una rápida bañada, su ropa estaba allí y sobre ella una nota de Kai.

_Yuriy_

_Espero que estas hayan sido las mejores horas de tu vida, y ya sabes cuando quieras puedo volver a hacerte sexo oral, puesto que lo disfrutaste tanto, ya que tu miembro respondió con ganas, y mira no más, sin querer saltamos a tercera base, pero no te preocupes, cuando tu quieras hacemos el HOME RUN. _

_Con cariño, _

_Kai. _

.Maldito Kai... –dijo arrugando la hoja y lanzándola al basurero–

Pronto él y Bryan bajaban por el ascensor..

.Y ese chupete? –preguntó señalando el cuello–

.Mejor no preguntes... –dijo molesto–

Pronto regresaron a la abadía, el pelirrojo, estaba por demás molesto, se sentía arder en furia, mientras caminaba de regreso a la abadía, ese Kai, había hecho lo que quiso con él, con su cuerpo, tenía que buscar venganza, y ya su mente trabajaba en eso.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0+**

En tanto en la abadía...

Hitoshi se baña tranquilamente, bajo el agua caliente, resbalándose sensualmente por todo su cuerpo desnudo, dibujando sensualmente cada línea, cada músculo, desde sus poderosos brazos, muy bien trabajados, sus pectorales definidos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración.

Gotas atrevidas, bajaban por su abdomen plano, en pequeñas caricias, el peliazul apoyó su mano en la pared, levantó el rostro, y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el agua cayera en su rostro, minutos después volvió a bajarlo, mirando hacía abajo, el agua seguía cayendo, incluso bañando totalmente su espalda, preciosa.

También corría por sus musculosas piernas, chorreándose totalmente, pronto cerró sus ojos, y mientras su mano seguía apoyada en la pared, la otra mano bajó hasta su miembro, estimulándolo suavemente, lentamente.. para brindar escalofríos a su cuerpo.

Mientras acariciaba, subía y bajaba de forma pausada, la puerta corrediza se abrió, él se giró, aún su mano subía y bajaba.

Quieres ayuda con eso... –dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo ojiverde–

Yo puedo solo... –contestó el otro–

Puedo bañarme contigo.. –ofreció–

Si no te molesta que me masturbe... –contestó Hitoshi–

No, será un placer ver como te tocas.. –sonrió ampliamente–

Brooklyn se metió bajo el agua caliente, estaba completamente desnudo, después de quedar completamente mojado, tomó la esponja, y comenzó a pasarla por su cuerpo, de forma provocativa y muy seductora, haciendo que Hitoshi se quede con la boca abierta.

Terminó su pequeño ritual, no había duda había excitado al peliazul, Brooklyn lanzó la esponja al suelo, y se miraron fijamente, verde contra Café, y sin más, Hitoshi, sin saber como ni cuando, dio un paso presuroso, y colocando sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo, atrapó su boca, en un beso furioso.

El beso era muy salvaje y profundo, devorándose con el fuego de la pasión pronto ambos cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse de forma acelerada, mientras sus bocas se devoraban, lenta y profundamente.

La lengua de Hitoshi pidió acceso, a lo que Brooklyn asintió abriendo su boca aún más, y sintiendo como todo su ser era invadido, por esa pequeña carnosidad, caliente y muy fogosa, que se movía con ímpetu dentro de su boca, jugueteando con su lengua, en un divertido juego de dominación.

Hitoshi chupaba y mordía los labios de Brooklyn de forma audaz, provocándole pequeños cosquilleos, solo sentía como su labio inferior era jalado entre los dientes del peliazul, que lo hacía repetidamente, para luego volver a besarlo completamente, cada vez más profundo, logrando envolverle toda la boca de una sola vez.

Las manos de Brooklyn acariciaban la espalda desnuda del hermoso chico, mientras el fuego los recorría, poco a poco, sus miembros ya se levantaban, y se rozaban contra la piel del contrario, al sentir eso, Hitoshi se sobresaltó, y de la misma forma que comenzó el beso, lo terminó.

.Esto.. no.. esta bien... –dijo entrecortado–

.Lo.. sé.. –contestó de igual forma– Por eso me gusta..

No dijo nada más, abrió el agua fría y se dio una rápida enfriada, salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse, Brooklyn se quedó contra la pared, bueno, no quería que terminara así, pero al menos es un avance.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0+**

Annika Ivanov miraba a través de la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sentado en el sillón de enfrente esta Boris, observándola, no le gusta verla triste, pero hay días en que se deprime, y es cuando permanece a su lado, si ella quiere hablar, simplemente la escucha.. bueno, es lo que siempre hace.

.Yuriy aún no quiere visitar la tumba de Alexei –dijo ella calmadamente–

.Lo sé... tratarás de convencerlo. –preguntó–

.Si.. daría cualquier cosa para que se perdone.. –dijo en calladamente–

**/0/ FLASH BACK /0/ **

(n/a: Umm.. otra vez aclaro, son recuerdos, para ustedes, para que sepan que pasó con Alexei, y algunos otros detallitos.. gracias por leer..)

El timbre correspondiente al departamento que compartían Alexei y Nikolai fue tocado, y pronto una pequeña vocecita se escuchó, el chico pelirrojo saltó de la alegría no podía equivocarse era él, era su pequeño, su bebé.

Desde la discusión con su madre, no había podido ver al pequeño pelirrojo, y lo extrañaba tanto, se había ido a vivir con su novio.

Corrió escaleras abajo, seguido de Nikolai, no tardaron mucho en llegar, para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Annika, eso hizo paralizar al joven pelirrojo, no la había vuelto a ver desde la discusión, no dijo nada, pero si pudo notar que traía a Yuriy en brazos.

.No ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste. –Fue el comentario de Annika suavemente–

.Déjame verlo..

Alexei se acercó a ella, tomando a Yuriy en brazos, y notando como grandes lágrimas corrían de sus ojos azules, que ya estaban muy rojos, sonrió divertido, al ver toda la nariz y ojos rojos del pequeño pelirrojo, vaya que si había llorado.

.Bebé.. ¿qué pasa? –le dijo suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos– ¿por qué lloras?

... –Yuriy no contestaba, solo seguía llorando–

.Todo el mundo te mira... –Le dijo bajándolo al suelo, hasta que sus pequeños piecitos tocaron el suelo– ¿no te da pena?

.No. –Dijo el otro sollozando y restregándose los ojos–

.¿No? –Dijo el otro divertido, mientras sacaba un suave pañuelo y limpiaba con ternura los ojitos del niño– Ya no llores.. ya estas conmigo...

.Me... dejaste... –Decía sollozando–

.Lo lamento.. –contestó el otro acomodándole el cabello revuelto– Tu sabes que te quiero...

Alexei le dio un tierno beso en medio de los ojos, percatándose de algo de inmediato, lo miró a los ojos, aún se veía triste, no le gustaba ver esa carita afligida en su bebé, y de sus ojos azules no dejaban de emanar lagrimas nuevamente.

.Ya no llores.. –decía el volviendo a cargarlo– Por favor.

Pero el pequeño pelirrojo no dice nada más, solo se abraza contra su hermano, apoyando su cabecita en el hombro derecho de Alexei, sus pequeñas manitas, se aferraban fuertemente a la ropa de su hermano mayor.

.Alexei... –Llamó Annika–

.Madre... –interrumpió él– Ya no quiero hablar de esto...

.Es que yo...-ella lo miró intensamente–

.No digas nada.. –contestó simplemente–

.Quiero que escuches... –decía ella–

Hubo una tercera persona que se aclaró la garganta...

.Si quieres me llevo a Yuriy para que puedas platicar tranquilo con tu mamá –dijo Niko suavemente–

.Si, por favor... –se dio la vuelta para entregar al pequeño niño–

Pero cual fue su sorpresa, cuando las manitos del pequeño pelirrojo se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa de Alexei, no queriendo ser separado.

.No importa Niko –sonrió dulce el chico– Llévate las cosas del bebé, y luego platicamos arriba.

.Si.. –contestó– Con permiso, Señora Ivanov –dijo a lo que Annika hizo un ademán con la cabeza–

Pronto el muchacho se fue, dejándolos solos a los dos, Alexei brindaba suaves caricias en la espaldita de Yuriy, que no dejaba de llorar.

.Perdóname.. –Dijo firmemente– Eres mi hijo... yo te amo, como no tienes idea, y el otro día.. yo dije cosas horribles, que jamás debí haber dicho, pero... yo lo lamento.. no quería hacerte sentir mal, y mucho menos que te fueras de la casa...

.No importa Madre.. –dijo suavemente– Pero yo quiero que entiendas algo... yo lo amo a él.. –hizo una pequeña pausa– El ser homosexual, no me hace menos ser humano, al contrario, Niko me ha enseñado muchas cosas, sé que no encajo en tu mundo perfecto, en donde querías que yo llevara las riendas de la abadía.. yo puedo, sé que sí, pero no me sentiría cómodo sabiendo, que te dan asco los homosexuales.

.No es eso.. –dijo ella– Mi hermano Markus.. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

.Si.. él que murió de cáncer. No? –Dijo arrullando al pequeño pelirrojo para calmarlo–

.Pues la verdad, no murió de eso.. –soltó– Él también era... –silenció–

.¿Homosexual? –le ayudó–

.Si, pero ese no fue el problema... Markus fue infectado con el virus del SIDA, -Dijo calladamente–

.Niko no tiene SIDA –Dijo molesto–

.Yo no estoy diciendo eso.. –Se molestó por el comentario– Simplemente, no quiero que pases discriminación... eso no... –continúo ella– la gente suele tratar mal a los homosexuales, y yo no quiero verte sufrir, te amo, y también amo a Yuriy, por eso es que me hacía la desentendida con él, para que tú te hicieras cargo, y que eso no pasara por tu mente, pero veo que no lo logré, yo ya sabía, desde los trece años, te gusta ese muchacho, yo lo sabía, y quise apartarlos, pero no funcionó, yo no quiero.. que me odies Alex.. no quiero... –bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños– Eso me mataría... tu eres mi hijo, nunca serás repulsivo para mi, pero sabes como soy yo, me falta un tornillo, yo lo sé, a veces digo cosas sin pensar.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, un mini silencio, en donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos del pequeño pelirrojo.

.No me odies Alexei... –siguió Annika– No quiero que sufras, eres muy importante para todos, para tu padre, para mi, e incluso para Yuriy , él ha sufrido mucho.

.Tiene fiebre... –Dijo suavemente–

.Lo sé... –ella levantó la vista para mirarlo– Recuerdas que él siempre te esperaba en la acerita de la puerta de la casa, cuando eran las doce, porque sabía que a esa hora tu regresabas de la preparatoria.

.Si.. todos los días, como en un ritual, se sentaba allí para esperarme... –dijo con media sonrisa–

.Aunque lo quisiera persuadir, decía que no... que te iba a esperar, así que no me quedaba más que abrigarlo bien, ponerle ropita adecuada, y mientras él esperaba, yo lo vigilaba desde la ventana, para que nadie se le acercara. –dijo ella suavemente–

.Lo sé.. –dijo él– a pesar de que lo disimulabas bien, yo sabía que tú siempre estabas pendiente de Yuriy, e incluso, tú eras la que ponía pastel de chocolate en mi cama por las mañanas.

.A Yuriy Le encanta... –dijo ella con media sonrisa–

.Si, es su sabor favorito... pero.. ¿Por qué tiene fiebre? –Dijo, aún no llegaban al asunto–

.Él hizo lo mismo... yo lo acosté temprano, porque no dejaba de llorar, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y se durmió, yo bajé a prepararle un poco de leche para que tomara un poco, no había querido comer nada, y eso me preocupaba en gran medida.. –Su preocupación era evidente– Cuando regresé, no estaba, comencé a buscarlo en toda la casa, e incluso le pedí a los sirvientes que cooperaran conmigo, y resulto que nadie lo encontraba, y a mi no se me ocurrió buscarlo allí, la lluvia comenzó a caer, después de un tiempo, lo recordé, y corrí, y fue entonces, cuando lo encontré, andaba puesto solo unos pequeños bóxer, y la playerita sin mangas, estaba completamente mojado, y tiritando del frío, ya estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

.¿Hace mucho tiene fiebre? –Dijo suavemente–

.Pues lo llevé con la doctora.. y ella lo atendió, dándole medicamentos... pronto la fiebre bajó, pero aún esta un poco irritadito...

.Si, lo noté... ¿ha comido algo?

.Le di un poco de leche en la mañana, pero no quiere comer... no deja de repetir tu nombre, una y otra vez.

Alexei suspiró, abrazando a su pequeño bebé con fuerza, y este no dejaba de llorar, estaba por demás resentido.

.Voy a tenerlo por aquí unos días... –Dijo suavemente–

.Si.. yo... –y se detuvo–

.Yo jamás te odiaría... –contestó él, a sabiendas de lo que quería decirle su madre– Yo te amo Madre... nunca lo dudes... lo del otro día me dolió, no sabes cuanto, pero yo no puedo odiarte... jamás lo haría... tu, mi padre y Yuriy son mi familia, lo que más amo en esta tierra, no quiero que sufras... te amo... y esa horrible conversación quedó atrás... yo la olvidaré, si tu la olvidas también.

Annika se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente...

.Gracias... yo también te amo.. –se separó y le dio un beso en la boca– Siempre te llevo en mi corazón... –acarició la cabecita del pequeño niño– Y a nuestro bebé también.

.Lo sé... –dijo sonreído– No te preocupes.. yo cuidaré a Yuriy...

.Si, estaré en contacto para saber de su estado... pero solo con el hecho de estar de nuevo en tus brazos, mejorara sin dudar.. –sonrió– Ah, por cierto, esta es la dirección, tienes que llevarlo a cita, allí esta la fecha, para que le inyecten vitaminas, o no se que, de acuerdo?.

.Si, no te preocupes... no lo olvidaré.. –sonrió–

.Nos vemos después... –dijo Alexei–

.Si, nos vemos después... –Annika besó la mejilla húmeda del pequeño pelirrojo– Pórtate bien Yuriy... no le des problemas a Niko ni a Alexei.

Tiempo después...

Alexei se pasea por la habitación, cargando al pequeño niño, que no deja de llorar, el pequeño esta muy resentido con él, pero su hermano mayor hará lo que sea para verlo feliz, una vez más, no puede verle el rostro, ya que sigue recostado en su hombro derecho, ya lo siente mojado, por todas las lágrimas del pequeño niño.

.Los Ángeles no lloran Yuriy –Decía Alexei paseándose por la habitación–

Nikolai permanecía sentado en la cama viendo toda la escena, pero el pequeño Yuriy estaba por demás decidido a no dejarlos dormir, a ninguno de los dos, lo escucha llorar, su llano es silencioso, simplemente sus ojos demuestran todo su dolor, por pequeños riachuelos cristalinos.

Sus ojitos azules, estaban completamente irritados, y muy rojos, mostrando aún más el azul zafiro de sus hermosos ojos, en tanto su rostro también esta sonrojado, debido al llanto, con la nariz y las mejillas rojas, de tanto llorar.

1:30 a.m.

Hay un silencio en la habitación, Alexei ya no siente que Yuriy solloza, hay silencio total, se gira a ver a Nikolai que sigue sentado en la cama.

.¿Se durmió? –Preguntó tranquilamente–

.Ummm...

Nikola se levanta, y se gira a ver a Yuriy...

.Nop. –Contesta con una sonrisa–

.¿Qué esta haciendo?

.Nada... simplemente esta con los ojos bien abiertos viendo para todos lados.

.¿Por qué no se duerme? –Pregunta con angustia–

.Perdón.. –dice el otro sarcástico– Si una persona que yo quiero mucho me abandona...

.¡No lo abandoné! –Dice estresado–

.Ya.. –trata de calmar– Como sea, lo que Yuriy trata de hacer, es simplemente permanecer lo más cerca posible de su querido hermano... y lo digo por que sus pequeñas manitas, se sujetan fuertemente a tu camisa, como no queriendo dejarte ir.

.Pero yo no lo voy a dejar... –Dice suavemente–

.Yo lo sé.. –continúa Niko– Tú lo sabes.. pero Yuriy no lo sabe, él se sintió triste, cuando te fuiste, hace dos días que no sabía nada de ti, y pensó en su inocencia de niño, que te habías marchado... por eso el llanto.

Alexei No dice nada más, levanta una mano y comienza a acariciarle la cabecita al niño, muy tiernamente, bajando en pausas por su pequeña espaldita, para arrullarlo, con una canción de cuna.

3:35 a.m.

.¿Se durmió? –Vuelve a preguntar Alexei al borde la locura, esta cansado, tiene sueño, mucho sueño, y lo peor es que mañana tiene que ir temprano a la preparatoria–

.Nop –contesta el otro– Sigue con sus ojitos bien abiertos, es más, se esta chupando el dedo... se ve tan lindo.. jamás lo había visto hacer eso.

.Solo lo hace cuando se siente feliz y tranquilo. –Suspira tranquilo–

.Su rostro ya es más relajado... –dice el otro– ¡Tengo una idea! –Dice caminando afuera de la habitación–

.¿Qué vas a hacer?

.Ya verás...

veinte minutos después... Niko le hace señas a Alexei para que ingrese a la cocina, él lo hace, y es cuando puede notar un enorme vaso tibio de leche con chocolate, sobre la mesa.

.¿Para Yuriy? –comentó–

.Si, es Sustagen...con chocolate, es muy rica en vitaminas, hierro, y demás cosas para que un niño crezca fuerte y sano...además, le caerá bien al estomago, ya que no ha comido nada últimamente...

.Eso sonó como comercial de tv. –dijo divertido–

.Ja,ja, -río sarcástico– Siéntalo aquí.. –señaló el azulejo de la cocina, a la par del lava trastos–

Yuriy no quería soltarse de la camisa, pero Alexei le prometió quedarse cerca, pronto sentaron al pequeño pelirrojo, pero su manita, se cerró contra dos dedos de la mano de su hermano mayor, con ojos curiosos observo como Niko acercaba el vaso.

.Esto te va a gustar... pruébalo. –dijo Niko–

Yuriy negó con la cabeza...

.Por favor... solo pruébalo... –pedía–

El pequeño pelirrojo, se giró a ver a su hermano, para preguntar...

.Bébetelo.. por favor... –pedió suavemente–

Yuriy soltó a su hermano y sujetó el vaso, como era muy grande y muy pesado, Niko lo sostuvo, para que el pelirrojo diera pequeños sorbos, y así sucedió, con todo el vaso, que lo bebió rápidamente, eso sabía simplemente deliciosos.

Pasó el tiempo, cuatro vasos de leche, y un inagotable bebedor de leche.

.Más... –respiraba– Más.. –Se lo empinaba–

Alexei y Nikolai sonreían complacidos, Yuriy se alimentaba, y no pensaba parar, pero al quinto vaso ya no pudo más.

.Ya.. –dijo soltando el vaso–

Un pequeño bigote de leche se le formó en el labio superior, que Alexei limpió, cargándolo nuevamente, pero esta ves sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

.¿Satisfecho? –preguntó–

.Si.. –contestó sonriente–

.Vamos a dormir ya?... –preguntó–

.Si...

Al fin pudieron descansar, acostaron al pequeño pelirrojo en medio de la cama, ya mañana la moverían para acostarlo al rincón, y quedar ambos a la orilla, Alexei cayó como muerto, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana.

**/0/0/0/**

Una pequeña clínica en el centro de la ciudad, un atractivo joven de algunos 16 años, estaba sentado, esperando su turno para ser atendido, sus ojos azules brillaban con desesperación, llevaba más de tres horas esperando, como se lo había prometido a su madre, estaba en el consultorio de la doctora de su hermano, pero lamentablemente ella estaba operando cuando llegó, así que tuvo que aguardar.

Mientras espera, hay un pequeño ruido, más específicamente, el pequeño Yuriy esta sentado en su pierna derecha, dejando colgadas sus pequeñas piernitas, mientras que sus manos juegan con un Rubik, tratando de armarle todos los colores, fruncía el ceño con desgano, a veces reía, y sus ojos azules como el profundo mar, mostraban una gama de sentimientos inconfundibles.

(**N/a**: Rubik: Cubo mágico, imagino que ya lo han visto, que tiene un montón de colores, y hasta serie de muñequitos tiene.)

Las manos del chico mayor, estaban pendientes de que el bebé no se cayera, con una en su espaldita, y la otra en su pecho, simplemente estando allí para darle equilibrio, mientras lo mira divertirse, un recuerdo viene a su mente.

**/0/ MINI FLASH BACK/0/**

Se ha levantado como loco en la mañana, ya que no había podido dormir, jamás le ha gustado hacer esperar a las personas, mientras corre como desquiciado por toda la habitación, tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño hermano, que por lo visto ya se siente mejor, corre por debajo de las sillas, atrás de alguna mesa, y Alexei, esta desesperado ya, el pequeño se esconde debajo de la cama, su hermano mayor se inclina un poco para hablarle.

.Yuriy –dijo suavemente– Porque no eres un niño bueno, y te vas desvistiendo

.No –dijo divertido–

.Por favor bebé –trataba de convencerlo– Se nos va a hacer tarde

.No quiero –decía escondiéndose más atrás–

.Yuriy.. ven –dijo estirando el brazo, y sosteniéndole el tobillo con algo de fuerza, no mucha para no lastimarlo– Por favor Bebé... después iremos por un dulce, ¿No quieres?

.No –dijo otra vez–

.Por favor.. ven... –dijo halándolo un poquito hasta poder alcanzar el cuerpo–

No tardó mucho en tenerlo en brazos, caminado rumbo al baño, mientras el pequeño le sonreía, sabiendo la travesura que le acababa de hacer.

.¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa–

.Si –contestó con una risita–

Alexei bajó al pequeño niño, y comenzó a desvestirlo, para luego desvestirse él, pero para no correr el riesgo de que el "fugitivo", escapara de nuevo, cerró la puerta, al estar listo, entraron ambos a la ducha.

.Yo puedo –le dijo el pequeño–

.De acuerdo –contestó, pasándole la esponja de baño, que el pequeño comenzó a pasar por su cuerpecito– Ya –dijo devolviendo la esponja–

Alexei levantó una ceja con ingenuidad, al notar, como Yuriy solo se la había pasado por los brazos, así que sonriendo se inclinó hacía él.

.Lo hiciste bien –dijo pasando la esponja por el cuellito del pequeño– Ahora yo lo haré donde no puedes alcanzarte

Alexei esta prácticamente corriendo por toda la habitación, mientras se viste, ha perdido mucho tiempo en el baño de Yuriy, para su alivio, su novio lo va a ayudar, a vestir al pequeño.

Pero algo que le llama la atención, mira a su pequeño bebé, sentado en la cama, aún esta desnudito, tiene las piernas abiertas, y con sus manitas esta tocando su miembro, de forma curiosa, con inocencia, sin caer en ningún tipo de morbosidad, pero eso no es lo que le extraña, Nikolai observa la escena, con una mano en su barbilla, muy pensativo.

.¿Qué haces? –Preguntó acercándose, haciendo que Yuriy levante la vista y le sonría–

.Pues... –contesta el muchacho– No crees que es muy pequeño.

.¿Qué cosa? –pregunta sin entender–

.Su miembro.. que otra cosa. –dice señalando a Yuriy–

.Niko.. –dijo levantando una ceja– Yuriy es un bebé, es más que obvio que aún lo tenga pequeño.

.Bueno, sí.. pero... –se levantó para ver a su novio– Es de familia.. o que, digo porque tú también lo tienes pequeño.

.NO LO TENGO PEQUEÑO! –Gritó eufórico por el comentario–

.Ya, amor.. no te enojes... –dijo tratando de calmarlo– A si me gustas..

.Mira Nikolai.. no me hables mejor... –dijo en tono molesto– Termina de vestir a Yuriy, ponle el buso azul marino, y cualquier playera, y después la sudadera negra, encima ponle la chumpa que hace juego con el buso, y la bufanda azul en su cuellito, cuida de que quede bien cubierto, y le pones el gorro azul en su cabeza, y no te olvides de sus guantecitos negros.

.¿Por qué tanta ropa? –dijo un poco intrigado– Va a parecer muñeco de nieve.

.Muñeco de nieve... ja,ja,ja.. –Ríe el pequeño pelirrojo, al repetir lo que dice su cuñado–

.Ha estado muy enfermo, y no me arriesgaré a que pesque un resfriado. –Dijo serio–

.Yo solo digo que exageras... –dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a vestir al pequeño– Cuidas demasiado a Yuriy.

.Lo cuido por que lo amo... –Dijo cruzándose de brazos–

.¿Quién lo va a cuidar cuando tú no estés? –Lanzó la pregunta al aire–

.Yo siempre voy a estar para cuidarlo. –Dijo decidido–

.Nada es para siempre Alexei.. –contestó suavemente–

**/0/fin mini flash back/0/**

Pronto la puerta de la doctora se abrió una vez más, mencionando el nombre del pequeño pelirrojo, Alexei se levantó y pasó, la enfermera amablemente cerró la puerta tras de si, la doctora hablaba por teléfono, el pelirrojo mayor sentó al pequeño sobre la camilla, mientras observaba alrededor, viendo a un pequeño niño dormir en otra camilla algo lejos, se veía algo pasivo.

La doctora terminó, y se acercó a ambos, y es cuando Alexei lo notó, era muy bella, con hermosos ojos celestes, y un largo cabello color azul marino, sonrió con amabilidad.

.Buenos días –saludó ella–

.Si buenos días... –contestó con tono suave–

.¿Cómo esta Annika? –Preguntó ella–

.Bien, le manda saludos...

.Gracias.

La doctora, revisó al pequeño, tomándole los signos vitales, sus oídos, su garganta, su temperatura.

.Lo voy a inyectar... –dijo ella– Acuéstalo en la camilla.

.Si doctora...

Pronto, Yuriy fue acostado boca abajo, le bajaron los pantalones, dejando mostrar sus nalguitas, y sin más la doctora le aplicó la inyección, y el grito de la garganta del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, que lloró como cualquier niño escandaloso.

.Masajea la zona.. –dijo ella–

.Si.. –Alexei hizo caso–

Pronto le subieron la ropita, y Alexei lo bajó al suelo, pero no dejaba de llorar, al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos, hacía muchas cucharitas.

.Ya bebé... –tranquilizaba– Ya pasó.

.No.. –contestaba– Me duele.

.Si lo sé... –dijo divertido– ¿Quieres que te compre un helado?

.No

.¿Una paleta?

.Me duele...

La doctora lo llamó, y Alexei se puso de pie, caminó hacía el escritorio, dejando al pequeño solo, llorando, y llorando.

.Esto.. yo... –trató de decir–

.No se preocupe... la inyección no duele... ya se le pasará.

Alexei suspiró aliviado...

Entretanto, el otro niño se ha despertado con el llanto del pelirrojo, se sienta, restregando sus ojos, y mira fijamente a Yuriy que llora, se baja como puede, de la camilla y se le acerca, no se detiene hasta que están frente a frente.

.Que llorón.. –le dice enojadamente–

.No.. molestes... –contestó el pelirrojo–

.Deja de llorar... –repitió–

.Vete.. –decía Yuriy, ese niño no le caí bien–

El otro niño no contestó, Alexei y La doctora se acercaron, justo en el momento, en que el niño pequeño, le daba un empujón a Yuriy, tirándolo sentado en el suelo.

Comenzó a llorar más, Alexei lo levantó en brazos, recostándolo en su hombro, la doctora regañó al pequeño, que frunció el ceño ante los regaños de la mujer.

.¿Qué te he dicho? –dijo ella–

.Perdón mamá.. –dijo suavemente–

Ella lo alzó en brazos, y él hizo lo mismo que Alexei, recostando al pequeño en su hombro.

.Lo siento mucho... ¿esta bien?

.Si, solo fue el susto..

.Dale esto tres veces al día.. con eso mejorará.. –dijo extendiéndole una receta medica–

.Gracias.. Doctora Hiwatari.

.No hay de que.. cuida mucho a ese hermoso Ángel... –sonrió– Y tienes que disculpar a mi pequeño Kai, cuando se despierta de golpe, se irrita un poco.

.No importa... todo esta bien... gracias por todo.

Alexei salió de la habitación...

.¿por qué lo empujaste? –dijo suavemente–

.¿es un Ángel? –preguntó Kai restregándose como niño mimando en el hombro de su madre–

.¿El pequeño pelirrojo? –preguntó ella divertida–

.Si.. –contestó levantando la vista, y se miraron fijamente celeste contra rubí–

.Es muy hermoso verdad Kai? –dijo la doctora–

.Si mucho... –sonrió él–

Ella tomó el dedo meñique de su pequeño hijo y lo entrelazó con el suyo, comenzó a hacer una promesa, Kai sonrió ante eso, no entendía nada, terminó su pequeño pacto, mientras introducía su mano en su blusa, y sacaba un pequeño hilo dorado, del cual colgaba la hermosa cruz, que Kai siempre andaba puesta, se la quitó, pasándola por el cuello del pequeño.

.Prométemelo... –dijo ella pegando su frente al del niño hermoso–

.Te lo prometo.. –sonrió él inclinándose para recostarse en su pecho–

Tiempo después...

Yuriy esta dormido en la cama, lo han cubierto con las sabanas, la inyección lo ha adormecido completamente, mientras que Alexei y Nikolai están contra la pared besándose apasionadamente, bueno, al menos eso intenta Niko, porque su novio, le pone muchas excusas.

.No... Yuriy podría despertar –dice tratando de apartarlo–

.No lo hará... –dice mientras comienza a descender por el cuello del chico– Anda.. llevamos una semana sin hacerlo...

.Yo.. (suspira) –No sabía que decirle– Aquí no. –Al fin lanzó–

En el baño entonces... –Dijo Niko alegre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo jala al baño para cerrar la varias condiciones. –Dijo Alexei quien se encontraba a espaldas del la puerta cerrada–

.Las que quieras. –Dijo con la sonrisa más amplia–

.Uno.. iremos directo al grano... solo una pequeña sesión de sexo.. –dijo comenzando– Prometo que otro día haremos el amor...

.Ok.. –contestó el chico–

.Dos... no nos desvestiremos... –Dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho– Solo me bajaré los pantalones, y tú los tuyos... de acuerdo?

.Lo que tú digas. –Escuchaba atentamente–

.Tres... no haremos ruidos... –eso hizo que su novio hiciera un puchero–

.Ni uno tan solo? –Preguntó–

.No, sin gemidos.. sin jadeos, sin ruidos.. simplemente el pequeño sonido que hará tu miembro dentro de mi, y el efecto del deslizamiento por el lubricante. –Dijo mirándolo fijamente, para ver si su novio aceptaba–

.Bueno, que más remedio... –sonrió–

.Prometo compensarte otro día... y podremos gritar todo lo que queramos, solo... –dijo deteniéndose–

.Si, lo sé.. no queremos despertar al bebé. –Sonrió ampliamente– ¿Solo esas tres condiciones?

.Si, solo esas. –Dijo– ¿Quieres que te excite antes?

.No... ya esta suficientemente despierto para cumplir.

Alexei se bajó la ropa, y se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus palmas abiertas en la puerta, mientras que Niko se acercó, se sentía un tanto extraño, siempre lo habían hecho en la cama, a parte, eso de no gritar, lo frustraba, le encantaba, escuchar a su hermoso pelirrojo, jadear y pedir por más, pero bueno, no tenía más remedio que complacerlo, y lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era estar dentro de él.

Después de una deliciosa lubricación, comenzó a entrar, haciendo que el pelirrojo apretara sus ojos en dolor, se detuvo, y continuo, y así hasta que estuvo dentro, preguntó a su novio, si estaba listo, y este contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza, y el vaivén comenzó.

Niko sujetaba de las caderas al pelirrojo, que jadeaba con la boca cerrada, para no dejar escapar ningún ruido, se mordía los labios, perolas sensaciones eran demasiadas, pero recordaba a su pequeño hermanito en la cama, no quería despertarlo, según lo que le había dicho su madre, casi no dormía en las noches, desde que él abandonó la abadía.

Sentía su cuerpo ser sacudido, por deliciosas oleadas de calor, que parecían venir del miembro del chico, que entraba y salía en pausas deliciosas, llegando hasta lo más profundo, y tocando ese punto sensible, que le hace, llevar su cabeza hacía atrás, y abrir su boca, en gritos ahogados... que quedan atorados en su garganta.

En tanto, Niko mantenía sus ojos cerrados, respirando con mucha dificultad, cada vez más, y su cuerpo era estremecido con descargas eléctricas, cada vez que su miembro, era apretado y soltado, brindándole mucho placer.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, de forma fuerte, sobre la ciudad, los grandes ventanales fueron bañados rápidamente, mientras ambos amantes, seguían muy concentrados en el baño, jadeando en murmullos apagados.

De pronto el cielo era iluminado, por un gran resplandor, seguido por un fuerte estruendo, asustando al bello durmiente, que se despertó muy exaltado, sus ojitos azules se estrecharon con furia, al escucharse un segundo estruendo mucho más poderoso que el primero.

.Ale.. –Se levantó buscando a su hermano– Ale... –Volvió a repetir mientras se bajaba de la cama, al ser bastante alta, cayó sentado en el suelo, se levantó despacio, para seguir buscando–

Siguió buscando, y los truenos eran cada vez más fuerte, solo andaba puesta la pijama para dormir, totalmente descalzo y todo el cabello revuelto, los truenos sonaban más fuerte, Yuriy se tapaba los oídos, al tiempo que se agachaba, con los ojos cerrados, a cada estruendo, seguía llamándolo, pero no conseguía ninguna respuesta.

En tanto los chicos en el baño, seguían con lo suyo, sin percatarse de los truenos, ni de la potente lluvia, unos minutos más, y dos gritos fueron soltados, no pudiendo sostenerlos en sus gargantas, con las respiraciones entrecortadas aún, Niko retiró su miembro.

.Te amo.. –Inquirió Nikolai mientras besaba tiernamente la espalda de su amante–

.Yo.. También... –Contestó totalmente ahogado–

En eso se percató de algo, un estruendo fuerte y poderoso...

.¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Alexei levantando el rostro–

.Son truenos bobito.. –Le dijo suavemente–

.¿Qué! –dijo alarmado– ¿Hace cuanto comenzó a llover?

.Hace veinte minutos aproximadamente... –Dijo tranquilo, viendo como Alexei subía sus pantalones con sumo nerviosismo y velocidad– ¿Qué sucede?

.Yuriy le tiene miedo a los truenos, ya debió haber despertado. –Dijo terminando y abriendo la puerta rápidamente–

Salió terminado de abrocharse los pantalones y se detuvo de golpe, al ver la cama vacía, y la puerta abierta, y ni rastros del pequeño.

.No. –Dijo angustiado–

.¿Qué pasó?

.Yuriy se fue... –Dice haciendo el intento por seguirle, pero Niko lo detiene de la muñeca, haciendo que se gire con cierta molestia– Suéltame... no ves que Yuriy puede enfermar...

.Lo sé.. pero debemos llevarle algún abrigo para ponérselo –dijo decidido– Además nosotros también estaremos expuestos.

Rápidamente, buscaron sus abrigos y el del pequeño niño, así como una gran colcha, para envolver al pequeño, cuando lo encontraran.

Ambos salieron, a toda velocidad del edificio, separándose, uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo tan pequeño, lo podían encontrar rápido, o eso creían eso.

**/0/0/0/0/0/**

Entre tanto la doctora Hiwatari, estaba comprándole un chocolate caliente a su pequeño hijo Kai, que lo tomaba con mucho entusiasmo, y comenzaba a beberlo, quemándose en el acto.

.Despacio... Ves.. por eso te quemaste. –le dijo suavemente pero el niño solo frunce el ceño ante eso–

.No..yo puedo. –Dice tomando fuertemente el vaso–

.De acuerdo...señor grande. –Le dice ella con una sonrisa–

De pronto deja caer el vaso al suelo, ella lo mira desconcertada, pero lo ve correr, su mirada lo sigue, para encontrarse con un pequeño niño que caminaba, frotándose los ojos, ya que sus lagrimas rodaban por sus ya rosadas mejillas, sollozaba calladamente, sin dejar de caminar, sus pequeños pies descalzos, estaban ya azules por el frío hielo que había en la calle, pero no lo detenía, seguía suavemente su avanzar, estaba totalmente empapado, y lo único que repetía, era el nombre de su hermano.

El pequeño peliazul se detiene bruscamente, haciendo que el pequeño pelirrojo se detenga de bruces y lo vea fijamente, sus ojitos azules están rojos e irritados, el chico de ojos rubíes lo mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

.No molestes. –Le dice Yuriy sollozando–

.Solo sabes llorar... –Le dice molesto–

.No te metas... –Dice sin dejar de llorar–

.Ya eres grande... –Dice Kai dándole un empujón y haciendo que el pelirrojo se vaya de espaldas, y caiga sentado en el suelo–

La señora Hiwatari nota eso, pero no hace nada, es la segunda vez que su hijo empuja al pelirrojo, eso le llena de curiosidad, ya que su hijo siempre ha sido un poco apático para relacionarse con los demás niños, pero con este pequeño es diferente.

Yuriy se levanta, totalmente molesto por eso, se pone de pie, y le devuelve el favor al pequeño peliazul, que no se esperaba la reacción, y caía sentado también, levantándose inmediatamente.

.No me empujes.. –Le dice Yuriy enojado–

... –Pero Kai no le responde–

Acto seguido da un paso al frente, abrazando con fuerza al pequeño pelirrojo, envolviendo su cuerpecito, con sus pequeños bracitos, que apenas podían rodearlo, era un abrazo fuerte, el peliazul era un poquito más grande.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la Señora Hiwatari, ya que Kai atrapaba la boca del otro, en un beso, tierno, con mucha inocencia en lo que cabe, envolviendo con su boca, los dos labios rosaditos del pelirrojo.

Fue rápido, y preciso, lo soltó con la misma rapidez que lo había abrazado, le brindó una cálida sonrisa, en tanto Yuriy se había sonrojado, increíblemente por eso.

.Sabes a vainilla... –Le dijo suavemente– Me gusta...

.Te odio.. –Le gritó Yuriy– ¿por qué nunca preguntas antes de hacer las cosas?

El pequeño peliazul estaba totalmente desconcertado, por la reacción de su amiguito, miraba como los ojos azules de Yuriy se cristalizaban, y comenzaba a llorar, no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez.

.Te odio... –decía– Te odio... no tenías.. que ... hacer...eso...

Y diciendo esto salió corriendo, Nikolai que había llegado justo en el momento del beso, no quiso interrumpir, pero vio como Yuriy corría, sin mirar hacía donde, a travesó la calle, para su fortuna no había autos, pero cuando él quiso hacerlo, casi sale atropellado, fueron fracciones de segundos, demasiado poco, cuando logró cruzarse hacía el otro lado, perdió de vista al pelirrojo, lo buscó con desesperación por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba.

.Nikolai! –fue el grito de Alexei cuando llegó a su lado– No lo encuentro Niko.. no lo encuentro.. –Le decía angustiado–

.Lo encontré.. –Le dice– Pero lo acabo de perder...

Ambos se ponen a buscarlo con la mirada, y es cuando el mayor de los Ivanov, se percata, de una pequeña figura que corre, en lo que parecer ser un lago completamente congelado, corre sin detenerse, ya va por el centro del mismo, y eso asusta a los dos, recientemente, se había prohibido caminar allí, porque el hielo estaba algo desquebrajado.

Corren casi al mismos tiempo, tratando de alcanzar, miran como Yuriy se sienta en el suelo, sin dejar de restregarse los ojos, Niko detiene bruscamente a Alexei, cuando están a pocos metros del pequeño Yuriy.

.¿Qué haces! –Le dice angustiado–

.Pesamos demasiado... –Dice al tiempo que se escucha, un pequeño ruido bajo sus pies– Mejor que solo vaya uno...

.Yo lo haré.. –Dice Alexei mientras pone a un lado todo– Yuriy... –le llama suave, haciendo que el pequeño niño se gire a verlo–

.Lo odio.. –Dice el pelirrojo mientras gira solo su rostro y lo ve con cierta angustia–

.Ya bebé... –Trata de tranquilizar– No es tan grave...de acuerdo.. ven... –Lo llama–

Yuriy se levanta, y un segundo crashhhhhhh, se escucha, eso asusta a Alexei, el hielo es demasiado delgado, así que se inclina un poco, y le llama.

.Yuriy.. ven despacio hacía mi... –Le extiende los brazos–

.El me beso.. –Dice el niño sollozando– Me quitó tu beso...

.No importa..yo te daré más... –Le dice con una sonrisa, y eso parece alegrar al pelirrojo, que sonríe con alegría y sale corriendo, hacia donde esta su hermano–

Pero es demasiado para el frágil hielo, que se fragmenta, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo desaparezca bajo el agua, Alexei se levanta, y corre hacía donde esta, pero el hielo también cede, y cae al fondo, el tercer espectador, se acerca, pero arrastrándose para no romper el hielo, trata de buscarlos, pero el agua esta algo oscura, no logra ver nada, introduce sus manos para palpar algo, luego nota como Alexei sale a superficie.

.¿Yuriy? –Le pregunta Niko–

.No lo encuentro... –Dice sumergiéndose una segunda vez–

Pasan unos minutos, y el pelirrojo vuelve a salir para tomar aire, esta desesperado, esta angustiado, no encuentra a su pequeño hermanito, así que vuelve a sumergirse, a intentar palpar algo, siente todo el cuerpo ser acuchillado, el agua esta demasiado fría, y le cala hasta los huesos, y eso que él anda abrigado, no quiere ni pensar que siente el pequeño Yuriy.

Nikolai se levanta, quiere ayudar a Alexei, pero algo dentro de él, como un presentimiento, le dice que no es el lugar, su vista se gira, y es cuando lo mira, Yuriy ha sido arrastrado por el agua, y esta en otro lugar, que no tiene salida, al parecer esta desmayado, mira a Alexei salir de nuevo, y lo toma de la mano, y le indica que salga que ya lo encontró.

Nikolai corre, mientras Alexei sale del agua, esta completamente congelado del frío, esta tiritando, camina a pasos lentos, y solo puede ver como su novio, golpea con el puño el hielo, de forma desesperada, la sangre no se dejó esperar, y comenzó a chorrearse, manchando el blanco hielo, él no lo comprende, acaso Yuriy esta allí, en un santiamén el hielo se rompe, y el pelirrojo mayor, mira con alegría, como Nikolai mete las manos, para sacar luego, el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrojo, totalmente mojado, e inconsciente.

.Yuriy! –Dice acercándose– ¿Esta bien, verdad? –Pregunta angustiado–

.Necesitamos el RCP.. –Contesta el chico–

.Yo lo haré. –Contesta la doctora Hiwatari–

Solo miraron como ella sacaba de un maletín algunos instrumentos médicos, y el pequeño, era resucitado poco a poco, al tiempo que escupía mucho agua, pronto fue envuelto en la frazada azul marino que llevaba Alexei.

.Deben hacerlo reposar... –les dio algunos medicamentos– Esto bajara un poco la fiebre, que le dará...

.Pero... ¿Estaré bien? –Pregunta el pelirrojo, mientras mantiene en sus brazos al chico, envuelto totalmente en la colcha–

.Si... él estará bien.

Mientras ellos corrían para llevar a niño a un lugar tibio, Kai estaba muy pensativo, su madre lo cargó en brazos.

.¿Se va a morir? –preguntó Kai–

.No.. –dijo ella suavemente– El hermoso Ángel no morirá...

Ella se aleja caminando, mientras Kai mira por sobre el hombro de su madre, como el pelirrojo hermoso, se aleja en brazos de su hermano mayor.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Ya estaban de nuevo en la abadía, Yuriy estaba acostado en una amplia cama, respirando con mucha dificultad, tiene una fiebre de 40 grados, esta hirviendo prácticamente, a un lado suyo, esta Boris, que le cambia los pañitos para la frente, para tratar de bajarle la fiebre, mientras que afuera Annika lo reprende.

.Debiste tener más cuidado.. –decía ella–

.Lo lamento... –decía él calladamente–

.Esta grave.. –decía ella llorando– Mi bebé esta muy enfermo.

Tiempo después...

Alexei sujetaba la manito de su pequeño hermano, llevaba dos días de fiebres altísimas, estaba preocupado, no había podido dormir en todo ese tiempo, siempre vigilando a su pequeño bebé.

Al cuarto día, la fiebre cedió, pero Yuriy estaba cansado, y dormía, durante todo el día, Alexei estaba cansado, y tenía que presentar un examen, Annika le dijo que fuera a su examen, él a regañadientes salió.

Venía caminando con sus compañeros, comentando el examen, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decían, solo quería ir a casa, y ver a su hermanito abrir los ojos al fin, después de esos cuatro espantosos días. De espera y sufrimiento.

De pronto escucha una suave vos, se gira, y es cuando mira a Yuriy cruzarse la calle, el pequeño niño quería recuperar el beso de su hermano, al estar inconciente por tanto tiempo, no lo había visto, y el beso de Kai lo había perturbado, solo quería que su querido hermano lo volviera a besar, para que estén juntos siempre, Alexei no sabe que hacer, tiró sus libros al suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió, por su bebé, por su vida, no le importó nada, de lo único que estaba seguro, es que no podía dejar que Yuriy saliera lastimado, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, preferiría morir él.. allí mismo, y ese fue su ultimo sacrificio, por la personita que más quería en la vida...

Su amado bebé...

**/0/ FIN FLASH BACK /0/**

Después de un prolongado silencio, Boris habló...

.Ya es hora de la comida, verdad? –preguntó él–

.Si, solo espero que Yuriy regrese pronto...

Ella se levantó y salió de la habitación...

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Ya estaban de nuevo en la abadía, Yuriy se separó de Bryan, estaba por demás molesto, no podía apartar de su pensamiento muchas cosas, sacudía su cabeza de vez en cuando, no era posible.

Venía caminando, había tenido que ponerse un pañuelo en el cuello, el chupetón que le dio Kai era muy evidente, caminaba serio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando esa ultima frase que le susurró el peliazul a su oído, sintiendo escalofríos, y un sonrojo involuntario se posara en sus mejillas, odiaba eso, no quería reaccionar a nada que proviniera de ese muchacho, eso no, y lo peor del caso, es que su cuerpo reaccionó, no pudo evitarlo.

Yuriy se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas, mirando el cielo, por algunos segundos, estaba muy pensativo, lentamente levantó una mano, y muy inconscientemente, la llevó a sus labios, tocándolos, recordando, un contacto.. un beso, el último beso que le dio Kai, la yema de sus dedos, se movió en pausas por todo su labio inferior, cerró sus ojos...

Y en un segundo, un abrazo a su cuerpo haciendo que se sobresalte de la impresión.

.¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? -preguntó la voz, dándole un beso en la mejilla–

.Salí a hacer algunas cosas... –Dijo reponiéndose del susto–

.Umm... ya veo... –El chico soltó el abrazo–

.¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia Hitoshi? –Preguntó–

.Solo un pequeño baño relajante... –sonrió– ¿Qué es esto? –dijo jalando el pañuelo, Yuriy no pudo evitarlo, y el peliazul lo quitó de su cuello, dejando mostrar el pequeño regalo de Kai– ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

.N-nada.. –dijo poniendo su mano en ese lugar para cubrirlo–

De pronto una voz...

.Que no te de pena admitirlo... –dijo–

Hitoshi se giró, y los ojos de Yuriy se abrieron en gran sorpresa, ¿Hasta cuando lo iba a fastidiar, miro como Kai se acercaba lentamente a ambos.

.¿Tu sabes algo? –preguntó Hitoshi viéndolo fijamente a los ojos–

.Yo le hice eso en su cuello.. –admitió el peliazul–

Ambos estaban de pie frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, Hitoshi se había puesto serio por el comentario, a él le gustaba mucho el pelirrojo, y no era de su agrado, que Kai anduviera tras de él, eso le molestaba, un pequeño silencio se estacionó en el lugar.

.Yuriy es mi pareja.. –inquirió Hitoshi–

.Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo esta tarde... –dijo cruzandose de brazos–

.¿Esta tarde? –Preguntó intrigado–

.Si.. –se giró a ver a Yuriy– ¿Ya se lo contaste?

. ¡Cállate! –gritó eufórico, ¿qué pensaba?–

.¿Contarme qué? –Preguntó Hitoshi viendo a Yuriy–

.Simplemente.. –comenzó Kai llamando la atención de Hitoshi y de Yuriy– Esta tarde Yuriy y yo hicimos buen uso de nuestros cuerpos, en una espectacular y ardiente sesión de Sexo puro... y desenfrenado...

La expresión de Hitoshi fue evidente, ante eso, en tanto Yuriy se había quedado en blanco, entre tanto Kai sonreía complacido ante eso, y en una fracción de segundo, y sin medir palabras, el maestro Kinomiya lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de Kai, que no se la esperaba, se fue para atrás, con el labio partido, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo.

. ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO! –La voz de Annika llegando justo en ese momento–

Continuara...

**/0/ Let It Rip/0/0/ Let It Rip/0/0/ Let It Rip/0/0/ Let It Rip/0+ **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**:

Perdón, No lo subí ayer, porque tenía 25 review, y solo había contestando cinco, y me faltaban los demás, así que preferí no subirlos, ya que yo jamás subiría algo, sin contestación de review, y me duele el dedo, pero me dio gusto contestarlos, por cierto, no os podéis quejar, son 31 hojas, ah, más que el anterior.. estaba inspirada, y no continúe, porque se queda muy purgador, ja!.

Por cierto, tengo que anunciar algo, hay un fic que yo ya lo leí, y me encantó se llama: "PROYECTO DE MECANIZACIÓN HUMANA", uff, es bellísimo, un KaixYuriy, aunque hay otros que meten la nariz, por allí, como Bryan y Rei, pero tienen que leerla, tiene toques de comedia, angst.. es de mi amiga bella **sacristhia**, apóyenla ella es nueva en todo esto, y sé que les va a gustar...

Contestando Reviews:

**Dani Hiwatari**: Privet!.. como estas, ah, me alegro que te haya gustado, oh, en serio piensas que soy buena, pues me sonrojo n.n, me haces feliz, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi, y me alegra que pienses que soy buena, ja,ja,ja.. espero que aún me leas, y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, esta algo loco, y tiene de todo, te cuidas mucho y allí nos leemos. Besos.

**Alleka**: Amiga Alle-chan.. como andas, gracias por lo de que soy espectacular, pero nada que ver, soy una simple escritora, que tiene la suerte de encontrarse mucha gente bella que le escribe, me alegro que ya hayas leído mi fic de RULETA RUSA, umm... ese me gustó mucho (bueno todos los que hago me gustan, si no como los termino), pero ese es especial porque fue el primero de beyblade, y no tienes que agradecer el que te haya dedicado el capi anterior, ya te lo he dicho me caes muy bien, y no te preocupes, tú jamás me empalagarías, eso no, me agrada la gente dulce, y perdón por decir que tienes once, ups, la culpa de esto la tiene GabZ, pero creo que yo entendí mal, pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios en mis otros fics, siempre eres tan linda, y esperaré con ansía el nuevo capitulo de Tear´s Wolf, bueno, ya que me ese fic es mío, solo mío, (se ve a Anyanka abrazando al fic), je,je,je.. gracias por todo amiga bella, ah, tengo una dudilla, bueno más bien es algo que tengo que contarte, me dices que tienes un nuevo fic llamado: **"La condena de un Ángel", **Bueno, aclaremos algo, tengo que decirlo porque con ese nombre, me desquebrajas mi nuevo fic, así es, no es que se llame así, el mío se llama: **"Fahrenheit" , **umm... pues la verdad no quiero servirte de tropiezo, nada de eso, y yo quería preguntarte si no te molesta que tengamos el mismo concepto de un Ángel, bueno, solo tengo el primer episodio, y la historia es así: _Yuriy es el Ángel más bello del cielo(Obvio no?), y él se ha enamorado de Bryan(sí así como lo lees), y quiere tener cuerpo, ser un humano, para amar a esa persona, pero el guardián del cielo, le pone una condición, esa es, lograr que una persona se enamore de él, y Yuriy siendo tan bello, ¿quién se le podrá negar, el problema viene, cuando el guardián le asigna a Kai, que es una persona, fría, déspota y totalmente amargado, ¿Podrá Yuriy enamorar a Kai?. _Bueno, amiga, ¿qué te pareció, ese sería mi fic, pero si tu idea se asemeja a esto, no lo hago y te dejo el campo libre, no problem... en serio, no quiero que te molestes, no soy copiona, es que me sorprendió ver tú titulo, no se parecen, pero los dos llevan el concepto de un Ángel, bueno, espero que esto no te moleste, te cuidas mucho, y espero que me respondas pronto esto, porque estoy angst.. besos y ya sabes, gracias por tus lindos fics.. besos.

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya**: Hi!..Kira-chan... como has estado, je,je,je,.. verdad que Kai de pervertido esta de lujo, oh, bueno, eso de leer Ruleta Rusa, no te preocupes, aunque no lo leas, siempre vas a entender este, es cierto que Ruleta es la segunda parte, pero solo arranca desde el final de Dioses, cosas así, bueno, yo no me enojo si lo lees, je,je,je.. gracias por dejarme review, y aquí esta el Kai más pervertido que jamás haya hecho yo en mi vida.. wow, espero te guste el capitulo, te cuidas mucho.. besos. PD: entiendo todos tus apellidos, pero ¿Fujimiya, ese de que serie lo sacaste?.. pregunto, mera curiosidad... aunque dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.. cuídate...

**VK-098**: Privet, amiga VK... como estas, pues no tienes que agradecer nada, me gustó mucho dedicarte el capitulo anterior, tu y Alleka me caen muy bien, y estoy esperando que actualicen mi fic (si mi fic, Tear's Wolf), ustedes dijeron que era mío, así que MI LO QUIERE ACTUALIZADO PRONTO, jo,jo,jo.. amiga, me reí mucho contigo, con eso de: ¿GARLAND, pues, esta algo loco, pero es que ya sabes que yo odio a Bryan (**Alter ego**: no creo que exista ser en el universo que no lo sepa, **Anyanka**: Uh?), bueno, me pareció divertido juntarlos, algo raro, y si ibas a decir que Annika esta más loca que Anyanka... pues.. je,je,je.. es cierto, ella se sobrepasa, yo aún no tengo hijos(dios me libre), je,je,je, es que ni novio tengo(aun, pero en eso ando, je,je,je...), bueno, eso es lo de menos, y dices que quieres pagarme el hecho de haberte dedicado el capitulo, pues yo soy pido una cosa (VK: Pide, pide), umm... pues... que actualices pronto mi fic, de acuerdo.. con eso me basta... y ya sabes, me gusta tu trabajo, te cuidas mucho, y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, ¡viva el anime forever!...besos, tu amiga Anya.

**KaT IvanoV**: Hi.. amiga Kat-chan..como andas, ah, adiviné, adiviné, (Anyanka danza el baile de la victoria), pues je,je,je.. al principio no me había fijado en eso que tu ya sabes(Y no repetiré para no arruinar tu sorpresa), pero me dejaste con la boca abierta con eso, pero no entender... ¿Por qué Yuriy aún lo ama, es que es masoquista o que, porque yo la primera, por muy buenote que este el Kai ese, no creo que se aguante, ¿qué pasó, ¿lo forzó, uh?.. dime algo, ¿falta mucho para que cuentes esa parte, bueno, ahora paso al review de este fic: Si lo sé, Yuriy ha sufrido mucho, lo sé... ja,ja,ja.. me encanta hacerlo sufrir a él y a Kai, si lo sé, mi bello Kai solo se hacía de rogar, a él siempre le ha gustado el pelirrojo, pero no lo iba a admitir así no más, pero cuando estaban en la cama, pues se lo dijo, y ahora ves, con todas esas cositas que le hizo.. ufff, ja,ja,ja...umm... pues no quiero tenerte con el alma en un hilo, es que tengo muchas obligaciones, y a veces no puedo sentarte frente a la compu, cosas así, y como no tengo Internet, me cuesta ir al cyber.. bueno, pero al final no puedo evitarlo, para alegrarte el día a algunas personas.. je,je,je.. por cierto.. ¡que mala eres, snif, snif... me leí tu review en ETERNAMENTE, y casi me da un colapso nervioso cuando dijiste que no te gustó, ah, fue horrible, ya sentí lo que sienten ustedes con mis bromillas, que bueno que después aclaraste, gracias.. te mando un beso..y que actualices pronto..

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**: Lo sé amiga Cloy-chan.. ese Kai resultó ser un pervertido de primera, jo,jo,jo... ya quisiera yo también someter a Kai de esa forma, ah, tan bello, lo amo... es mi favorito, aunque Yuriy también, por eso los torturo a todos, y ya sabes que detesto al Bryan ese, pero bueno, aunque confesaré que Garland me es indiferente, pero lo puse aquí por mera conveniencia mía, y si lo sé, yo amo torturar a todos.. es más Kawaii.. je,je,je.. bueno amiga, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, te cuidas y te mano un besote.

**H.fanel.K**: Privet Amiga, si lo sé, ya me había tardado un poquitín más, y déjame decirte que si te gustó lo del hotel (o sea el hielo y todo eso), pues imagino que ahora te gustó más, con todas esas cosas pervertidas, je,je,je..bueno, veo que aquí respondiste algunas preguntas de mi tu fic: EL VERDADERO AMOR, esta bien, gracias, pero quería recordarte algo, dices que harás BryanxYuriy, si tu quieres hazlo, no problem.. solo por eso, no voy a dejar de leerte, tranquila, pero si me preguntaras a mi, mejor juntaría a YuriyxHitoshi, je,je,je.. o a BryanxGarland.. cosas así, pero si no quieres incluirlos esta bien, es tu fic, yo ya he leído BryanxYuriy, ufff, bueno, me ha costado porque como sabes odio a ese Bryan, pero reitero... es tu fic, lo que decidas hacer esta bien, umm.. pues te he hecho sufrir, más de un mes... lo siento mucho, es que tantos fics, y la actualización de ETERNAMENTE, me tenía como loca, y pues, quería hacer este fic bien, no sé como me quedó, espero que sea de tu agrado, te cuidas, y un día de estos bajaré uno de tus fics, pero quiero que tú me digas cual quieres que lea, es que la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, y solo puedo leer uno más, mi mamá abrió un negocio, y tengo que atenderlo, así que di cual quieres que lea.. te mando muchos besitos, te cuidas.. y sigue adelante con tus lindos fics.. besos.

**GabZ**: Mi amiga linda, como estas, pues... cuando escribiste este review, era el problema NOCHES-DIOSES, tú sabes, pero eso ya quedó aclarado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, pues aquí dices que alguien te dijo que quería leer DIOSES RUSOS, y que solo te usaba como Intermediaría, pues no entiendo eso, tú sabes que NOCHES es mucho mejor que DIOSES, lo sé, tú tienes más reviews que yo, y ambas tenemos cuatro capítulos(bueno ahora yo tengo cinco), esa chica solo es una, de muchas admiradoras que tú tienes, y no te estreses, a mi ya me han dicho que tú escribes mucho mejor que yo, y yo les digo que es verdad, porque ya lo he comprobado, escribes divino, y yo te admiro mucho, me gustaría mucho algún día, alcanzar tu nivel, umm... pero bueno, espero te cuides mucho, ya sabes, eres especial para mi... y nop, no me molesta GabZ chismosa, me da risa, porque yo de metiche también, leo todas las contestaciones de tus fics... bueno, al menos lo intentó, si te dejan 10 review leo 7, ufff, que loco no, umm... pues con NOCHES, como dices que perdiste todo, eso quiere decir que tengo que esperar tres meses más para que actualices, no es así, no me hagas sufrir mucho por favor, y CAZADORES, ya es hora que subas algo, espero que estés bien, te cuidas mucho.. besos... se te quiere.

**Arale D. Hiwatari**: Ja,ja,ja.. amiga, eso fue chistoso, de que cada día despiertas pensando que ya actualicé, y te acuestas sabiendo que no lo hice, pues, lo siento, la verdad solo actualizo una vez al mes (eso intento), no te estreses, ok, y a propósito, tú me debes algo, dijiste que me ibas a enviar la imagen de Yuriy a mi correo, y no lo hiciste (te cuento que soy algo resentida, si no te acuerdas de que te hablo, o de que imagen no lo repetiré), bueno, si no te acuerdas, esta bien, pero me hubiera gustado tenerla, me gustó mucho realmente, jo,jo,jo.. eso cierto, GabZ se tarda demasiado, creo que lo malo se pega, ja,ja,ja, ya me va a colgar si lee esto, bueno, me pides que seamos amigas por medio del msn, pero para estas alturas, ya hemos conversado, espero estés bien, y mira lo prometido es deuda, este capi va dedicado a ti y a otra persona que me agrada mucho, cuídate... y allí nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Mikael Mudou**: Como estas,pues la verdad no recuerdo cuando te envíe la contestación, y como no suelo guardar copias de seguridad, te lo estoy reenviando, umm... pues yo creo que es tu sabía decisión, con respecto a lo de la amistad, pues sin presiones, ya sabes, ya expuse mis puntos de vista en el correo, espero te haya llegado es que mi e-mail a veces falla, ahora si, contestando tu review de aquí: yo tengo otra preguntita para ti, ¿Por qué te comenzó a gustar el yaoi, es que a mi por lo menos, siempre he escrito sobre anime, y después de leer un fic de HeeroxDuo(Gundam Wing), pues quedé prendada, e hice KaixYuriy, cosas así, pero no sé, como eres hombre, veo que tienes una mente muy abierta, a mis amigos, no les gusta, dicen que eso les da asco, pero yo digo que el Yaoi, es espectacular, me encanta, y con respecto a tener a Annika de madre, pues, je,je,je.. a mi me encantaría una amiga así, es algo loco, y sip, Boris, es la parte que le da el equilibrio a la familia Ivanov, ponte a pensar, Annika loca y extravagante, dos jóvenes que son gays, creo que él es una gran ayuda, aunque en la serie me cae mal, cosas raras de la vida, ja,ja,ja... veo que te agrada Garland, pues es un personaje neutral para mi, pero a mi juicio hace buena pareja con Bryan, o ya por ultimo con Hitoshi bueno, eso digo yo, ja,ja,ja.. es cierto, Bryan.. pues creo que soy la única loca en el universo Beyblade que lo detesta(bueno hay alguien mas pero no recuerdo quien), pero es que la personalidad del tipo me gusta, pero su apariencia es sucks, que horrible, y pues por eso pongo a Garland porque le partió la madre, ja,ja,ja.. lo adoro, a todos aquellos que lo doblegan, pues no se, me gusta incluirlo, y como dices tú, al no salir mucho en la serie, puedes variarle mucho la personalidad, y pues sobre lo de la personalidad libertina de Brooklyn y que lo retomaste en tu fic, no me molesta, para nada, al contrario es un honor que un chico tan talentoso como tú, tome ideas mías, es todo un honor, porque ya quisiera yo escribir como tú, ya que hasta un premio te ganaste con: "Dead Letter: Secretos", uh, pues yo si pongo atención, ese fic es salvajemente espectacular, aún no dejo review, porque cuando lo iba a hacer, subiste el capi cuatro, después lo hago, pues, nop, el tercer invitado no es Brooklyn, si ya leíste, ya sabes, pero si no lo has hecho, y eres de los que lee las respuestas a los review (Léase Anyanka), este capi me quedó un poco pervertido, pero ya sabes como soy yo, je,je,je... por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, que lastima que "EMPAPADO EN DEBILIDAD", lo subas hasta agosto, pero lo esperaré con muchas ansias, ufff, sabes me ha gustado mucho ese fic, y mucho más, eso que pones los títulos del capitulo en Ingles, así que yo tomé esa idea, y la apliqué a "ETERNAMENTE",creo que lo notaste, y no tienes que agradecer el que te haya dedicado el capitulo, tú me caes súper bien, y me encantó la forma en que hiciste el MihaeruxClaude, por eso mi inspiración, y me da mucho gusto, que te haya gustado mi escena allá, bueno, ya me metí a hablar de otro fic, gracias por dejarme siempre comentario, te cuidas mucho, y espero que todo te salga bien, un beso.

**Ayanai:** Konichiwa!... je,je,je.. si lo sé, ahora me tardo mucho más en actualizar, es que mis otros fics, me tienen al borde de la locura, je,je,je, bueno, si le quieres echar la culpa a alguien, pues.. echémosle la culpa a Duo-Kun, que es como se llama mi computadora, y que tuve que formatear, otra vez, y por eso me tardo, me esta fallando mucho, la pobrecilla, umm... pues con tu pregunta amiga, sip... este fic es antes de Ruleta Rusa, te lo explico, Primero va Dioses Rusos, que es cuando se conocen KaixYuriy, y después seguiría Ruleta Rusa, que son problemas cuando ellos ya son parejas, ups, bueno, ya todos saben eso, pero el chiste, es que nadie sabe como llegan a ser parejas, y que ondas con Brooklyn, si eran tan buenos amigos con Kai.. ja,ja,ja.. oye, ¿tu crees que me pasé con Bryan, y eso que le quité las partes fuertes, la verdad me cae muy mal, pero su personalidad me gusta, pero es algo feito, bueno, espero no te enojes por este comentario, ah, pues otra vez me he tardado lo siento mucho, pero aquí esta, confío en que la espera haya valido la pena, y que tú actualices ALAS, pronto, y que sufra Bryan por favor, pero que sufra mucho, ya que Yuriy bello esta sufriendo, y no puedo soportarlo... bueno, te cuidas tu también, te mando un besote. **Pd**: mira amiga, no tengo Internet en mi casa, pero puedes agregarme al msn, ya sabes, es el que sale al final de mi perfil, no lo pongo aquí por que lo borra, a veces suelo chatear los viernes de 3-5(centro América), en México sería como 5-7 algo así, saca cuentas, es que soy mala con eso, y no se en que país vives, sería un gusto conversar contigo, y que subas pronto la actualización de ALAS.

**Ariadna**: Ah, amiga ari-chan, me da mucho gusto que hayas tomado tan sabia decisión, pues... yo aun no puedo, pero solo te digo que sigas adelante, talvez algún día yo pueda hacerlo igual, espero que todo te salga bien, y sé que aún seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas, ya que regresarás con un corazón renovado, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, y este es un adiós para el mundo yaoi... pórtate bien.. besos.

**Kayle Hiwatari-83**: Amiga Kayle-chan.. como estas, me tienes sufriendo,porque no actualizas tu fic: ROJO ATARDECER, que sucede, eh, y dime adiviné lo que puse en la posdata, o me volví loca, je,je,je.. bueno, espero que pronto lo subas, y sip, ya me llegaron tus imágenes, arigato...pues si amiga bella, Alexei se murió bien feo, por eso el peke Yuriy sufre mucho, ja,jaja, me gusta torturarlos a todos ya sabes, lo sádica que soy, umm... pues si, je,je,je.. Alexei es un personaje que me encanta, es tan bello, por su personalidad, y la forma en que trata a su bebé, aquí pongo algo más de él y de su novio Niko, para aclarar lo demás, y si te apoyo, mi helado favorito es el de Chocolate, nadie se puede resistir a eso, verdad, no odies a Annika por favor, es mi mejor creación, je,je,je.. pero no te preocupes, ella conversa con Alexei después de la discusión, a veces soy mala, pero en otras se me ablanda el corazón, es cierto, ella fue cruel al decirle eso, y al principio no era buena madre, por eso después, le gusta mucho bromear con Yuriy y avergonzarlo de vez en cuando, uh,gracias por lo de buena escritora, jo,jo,jo... y tu también escribes fenomenal, aunque solo he leído uno, pero dime.. los otros son heterosexuales también, porque lo haces muy bien, y esas historias me gustan mucho, aunque no lo creas, no siempre fui una pervertida, obsesionada con los gays, ja,ja,ja.. amiga Kayle, estas loca al igual que yo, con eso de las voces, ja,ja,ja,.. por eso miraba ese programa, la voz de Kai es un sueño, me fascina, pero veo que tú llegas al límite, no he reconocido la voz de Yuriy y Takao en esa serie, pero veo que tú si pones atención, es cierto, aunque Kai hiciera un anuncio de papas fritas o incluso de preservativos, no dudaría en mirarlo, siempre, wow, veo que te ves muchos programas, algunos los he visto, una vez vi el CLUB WINGS, pero no reconocí a nadie, y en medabots, pues ese programa no me gusta para nada, pero eso si, la voz de KOJI, me gustaba por eso, pero solo pude soportar tres capítulos, Wah, hasta te buscaste la fotografía de los dobladores, eso se llama obsesión, y no, mejor me quedo con la imagen que proyecta Kai, y no quiero arruinar mi buena imagen con esa del doblador, pero se te agradecer por la buena intención, ummm... espero que hayas leído me mega review, y que no estés enojada, por no haber leído antes, te cuidas mucho, te mando un besote... tu amiga, Anya-chan.

**Aika**: Orale amiga, vaya que eres mala, mala, mala.. pues si, ya me fije en todas esas amenazas re-gachas que me dejas.. ACTUALIZACION+DIOSES RUSOSIMÁGENES YURYXKAI, bueno, si me fijé, je,je,je, y ves aquí estoy cumpliendo mi parte, y espero que tu cumplas las tuyas y las mandes, por cierto, quiero ese dounjinshi de Yuriy violando a Kai, ¡claro que lo quiero, no seas malita, por favor..ummm..pues si, me he tardado, bueno creo que ya lo notaste, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo, y este fic, me toma bastante, como es pre-ruleta rusa, tengo que pensar bien, porque no puedo poner una cosa que no concuerde, y mira que eso es complicado, no quiero defraudar, habiendo tanta gente linda que me lee, ufff, eso es fantástico, creo que eso me apabulla un poco, no quiero que me vayan a dejar de leer si hago una burrada, je,je,je..bueno yo siempre hago tonterías, pero yo sé que las disfrutan, tanto como yo, bueno amiga bella, espero aún me leas, es que me tardé otra vez, pero aquí estoy, no te enojes, y por favor mándame en especial esa imagen, aunque si tienes más, yo no me enojo.. te cuidas mucho.. un beso enorme.

**Zhena Hik**: Konniwicha Zhena-chan.. como estas, ah, que bueno, que ya sabes que yo adoro el Neko, sip, pero eso si, Kai es de Yuriy, Yuriy de Kai, al neko me gusta con Mystel, y ya de perdida con Bryan, pero Shhhhhhh, a esto.. ok, ah, amiga linda, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, hace uffff millones años luz que debí actualizar, no sé porque me tardo tanto, es que últimamente me han pasado anime en dvd, y lo he estado viendo, y se me pasa el tiempo, y después tengo tres o cuatro fics encima, imagínate.. que horror!.. yo sé que me entiendes, porque tu tienes cinco, y es bien complicado, jo,jo,jo..bueno, ese de KaixBryan, pues, tú sabes...mejor no comento nada, no quiero hacerte enojar... ja,ja,ja... ah, veo que te unes al clan de locas, porque Kayle-chan, Anyanka y ahora Zhena Hik, veían Transformer Energon por la voz del precioso Kai, ufff, era lo único bueno, no crees, ya terminó, pero te apoyo con eso de Gundam Wing, es fantastico, aunque yo tengo la serie en dvd, la tengo con subtítulos, y me encanta la voz de Duo, aunque la de Quatre Sucks, bueno mejor no opino sobre él, tiene demasiadas admiradoras, y me pueden linchar...bueno amiga, te cuidas mucho, y gracias por decir que me admiras, me apeno y me sonrojo.. (n.n), gracias, me caes súper bien, aunque yo sea vieja para ti (n.n, me lo recalcaste en el msn), no se m e olvida... Je,je,je.. no te creas no te preocupes, pero es graciosos, que pensaras que soy de tu misma edad, creo que GabZ si es casi de tu edad, aunque ella tiene 19, te cuidas mucho y te pido de favor personal, que subas ya la continuación de Confused Heart.. por favor.. besos. .

**Nyu**: Hola, bienvenida al mundo Yaoi... oh, gracias que honor que vengas comenzando con esto, y que digas que este es el mejor que has leído, arigato, aunque déjame advertirte, soy mala y sádica en mis fics, nunca soy predecible, así que aquí espera lo inesperado como dice la canción de sakura cardcaptors en ingles, que es muy chida, por cierto, me encantó hablar contigo en el msn, discúlpame por haberte confundido, lo siento, es que son tantas personas las que me escriben y tengo otra amiga que usa el elfen, pero no me fije que el segundo es diferente, me pareció muy lindo tu nick, y tu me caíste súper bien, y no te preocupes, nosotras ya somos amigas, eso no lo dudes, alguien tan linda como tú, merece estar en mi lista de amigas de la red.. te mando un beso, y espero que sigas leyendo, besos.

**sacristhia**: Holitas, como estas amiga, primero una disculpa, no sabes, he tenido múltiples problemas, y no he podido leer tu fic, ya que mi maquina murió por cuatro días, lo recuerdas, y tuve que formatear para volverla a la vida, y perdí toda la información, pude recuperar algunas, pero los últimos capítulos se fueron, y aún no los he bajado del correo, por eso no has recibido mi respuesta, creo que va a ser hasta la próxima semana.. de acuerdo...ahora el review: Es cierto Yuriy recordando a su hermano, es una parte que me gusta, ya que es un recuerdo muy in sufrido.. ya sabes como soy yo de sádica y mala, ah, gracias por leer mi fic de Ruleta Rusa, je,je,je... ese fue el primero que hice en beyblade, tiene una de errores, espantosos, pero fue muy divertido hacerlo, sip Brooklyn es un bomboncito delicioso, ufff, bello...ja,ja,ja.. me alegro que te gusten mis lemmon algo pervertidos, pero a mi me encanta hacerlos, aunque te doy la razón, Hitoshi esta buenote, como quiere...y te doy la razón, Kai y Yuriy deben estar juntos, ellos son el uno para el otro.. Wah, te apoyo, que muera KAIXTAKAO Y EL BRYANXYURIY, que también detesto yo, umm...espero estes bien, y me alegro que hayas podido subir fics, te dejaré comentario... un beso.

**Spark Clutches**: Privet!.. ah, me haces sonrojar, me alegro que te guste, pongo todo mi esfuerzo, y creo que me tardo verdad, je,je,je.. mejor no me contestes, es más que obvio que me tardo demasiado, pero es que me gusta hacerlo bien, y veo que el esfuerzo vale la pena, porque recibo respuestas preciosas, de tanta gente linda, que me escribe, es muy reconfortante, y sip con gusto te mando el wallpaper, no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, pero espero te guste, y sip, yo quiero imágenes de KaixYuriy, casi no tengo, es un suplicio, en la Internet casi no hay, solo KaixRei, o BrynxYuriy, y yo sufro mucho, y claro que quiero esa imagen de VOLTAIREXBORIS, quiero reírme un poco, me la podrías mandar, te lo pido por favor.. bueno, te cuidas, y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado... besos.

**/0/0/**

**#17**: Hi, como estas, pues tu pregunta, de cuando será pareja de Brooklyn, pues mas adelante, ya veremos, ah, me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon, ja,ja,ja.. aquí hay cosas más pervertidas, jo,jo,jo.. ya me conoces amiga, y con lo de Garland... ufff, a ti también te alegró que saliera, y yo que pensé que no iba a gustar, eso de dejar a GarlandxBryan, pues no voy a ser mala, y te contaré un pequeño secreto, por eso lo puse al peliazul, para que se queden juntos, je,je,je.. pero no le digas a nadie... por fis...ah, que lastima que pienses que son largos, peor no puedo evitarlo, una historia, con tanto que dar, no puede ser de capítulos cortos, o al menos es lo que pienso yo, espero que lo leas este capitulo es más largo, son 31 hojas, je,je,je...umm... me preguntas que cuantos capítulos serán, pues no sé, porque la gente siempre me pregunta eso, no lo entiendo, ¿Soy una escritora aburrida, dime... porque no eres la primera que me pregunta, si ya lo voy a terminar, o porque no los hago mas cortos los capitulos, dime, ya me pusiste a pensar, y tu ¿ya te aburriste, es algo extraño, pero si la pregunta es porque no quieres que se termine, pues esta bien... eso es kawaii... espero no te molestes por esto.. pero me pone un poco incomoda ese tipo de preguntas... sorry... no estoy molesta, solo pongo mi punto de vista... cuídate.

**Minoru Ivanov**: Ah, amiga, yo pensé que ya no me querías y que te habías olvidado de mi bien feo, pero un día llego y miro tu maravilloso review, eso fue muy gratificante, y hermoso, ah, arigato!... ja,ja,ja.. gracias por leer mi fic de Ruleta rusa, que honor, que digas que eres mi fans.. ah, me sonrojo, uh, con eso de que Alexei esta disponible, pues no, ya sabes que él y Nikolai son Koi, así que no te pelaría, porque él esa GAY, uh, sip, lo sé, Niko es hermoso también, bueno, aquí hay más de Yuriy de peke, es que me encantó, porque puedo jugar mucho con su personalidad de niño chiquito, me encantó...umm.. claro yo te mando el wallpaper de Eternamente, no te preocupes, y por cierto, me encantó tu nuevo msn, yo amo, adoro es mi amorsote, Sasuke Uchiha, ah, es tan kawaii, pero solo he visto NARUTO, hasta el episodio 52, y aún se lo siguen bajando, lo espero con ansias, pero mi contacto, viaja a otra ciudad, ahora espero que otro lo baje, buh, y tú, ¿hasta donde te lo has visto, esa serie me parece de lujo, ufff, divina...bueno, digo yo que el uchiha es por él, te cuidas mucho, un beso, y allí nos leemos...

**sasaku ivanovich**: Hi, mucho gusto, es un honor que leas mi fic, gracias, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, le pongo todo mi corazón, y veo que te ha gustado, espero que este capitulo también, umm.. aunque es más pervertido que el anterior, es que yo me meto a unos rollos increíbles, si lo sé, KAIXYURIY, es una pareja divina, espectacular, la mejor de todas, gracias una vez más por tu review, espero aún me leas, y que te guste el capitulo.. besos.

**Hikari Balkov**: Hola Hika-chan, como estas, pues... gracias por tu review, y sip.. Yuriy siente muchas cosas por Kai, aunque esta algo confundido, cosas que suceden, aunque ninguno lo admita abiertamente, los dos se gustan profundamente, aunque Kai ya lo admitió, Garland...pues, como te diste cuenta él y Hitoshi fueron amantes antes, pero se dejaron ahora viene a reconquistar lo suyo, pues esto es un embrollo de parejas, aunque las que se van a quedar ya es muy obvio KaixYuriy y HitoshixBrooklyn, pero para que eso sucede, deben pasar muchas cosas complicadas, ya verás...o mejor dicho leerás...umm... te cuidas mucho, y ojala que tu madre no te haya retado muy feo, besos.

**Nadryl**: Hola, como estas, pues antes que nada, me leí tu mega-review, en mi fic de Eternamente, ufff, je,je,je.. tienes muchas conclusiones, umm...algunas son muy correctas, hay otra totalmente equivocadas, y una que esta a medias, para no ser mala, te diré una de ellas, cuando suba el capitulo dos te contaré el resto, Rei no es vampiro, ok, es un simple humano, y Mystel tampoco es vampiro... en eso te equivocaste...sé lo que le dijo Yuriy a Bryan, pero si te fijas Bryan dijo: "**he buscado todo el día, y no he podido pescar algo bueno, así que contigo.. me gano la lotería**" , algo así, entonces, él no pudo encontrar a un Ghouls del otro clan, sobre lo de Hitoshi, no puedo decirte nada, porque será una sorpresa, para las persona que va dedicada el capitulo... jo,jo,jo.. que mala soy, bueno volviendo al review aquí: no te preocupes, no suelo dejar las cosas inconclusas, ah, que bueno que te guste, si lo sé, algunos personajes resultaron OCC, pero dime... ¿lo disfrutas así, gracias por tu comentario, te cuidas mucho.. un beso.

**Set-Yam**: Je,je,je.. veo que nos volvemos a encontrar en otro fic mio, yo opino lo mismo, Kai es un pervertido, pobresito de mi Yuriy, no tranquila, yo jamás te tomaría como loca, ya que ese Kai es un bombonazo de primera, buenote.. ya decia yo que no leyeras de Beyblade...ah, amiga con gusto te ayudo, no problema, yo me vi la primera y la tercera, porque la segunda es un asko total, umm.. con respecto a sus vidas, yo te puedo hacer un resume rapido, pero lo enviaria la otra semana, como el jueves mas o menos, umm.. con eso de un KaixTakao, pues, si no quieres terminar bien odidada, ja,ja,ja.. bueno, la verdad a la gente no le gusta mucho eso, en lo particular, ese personaje me cae mal, porque es el menos atractivo, y se las tira de todo poderosos, yo te aconsejo que no lo hagas, mejor has una KaixRei, o una KaixYuriy como yo, son pocas a las que le gusta KaixTyson, bueno es el mismo, Takao es en JAPONES, espero haberme explicado bien, es cierto, Kai busca vencer a Tyson, pero no puedes compararlo con SetoxYugi, ya que jamas ha existido un fic de ellos, verdad, entonces mi consejo como amiga, es que no lo hagas asi, porque si hay gente que te va a leer, pero va a ver mucha mas gente si lo haces con otra pareja...ya sabes, la otra semana te lo envio, y con imágenes para que los conozcas mas.. te parece?.. un beso.

**Merry Ivanov**: hi, como estas amiga, no te preocupes, es un honor que me leas, gracias me alegro que te guste, pongo todo mi esfuerzo, ah, gracias me haces sonrojar, con eso de que soy tu escritora favorita, infinitas gracias eres un amor, y ya ves aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo espero te guste, nuevamente gracias por todo te cuidas.. un enorme beso, tu amiga Anya-chan

Y eso es todo por hoy...

Un beso...

**PD**: ¿Qué le susurró Kai a Yuriy para hacerlo sonrojar de esa forma, Al primer review correcto, le regalaré un wallpaper que haré de su pareja favorita Yaoi (siempre y cuando yo la conozca, y no necesariamente tiene que ser de Beyblade, ok!)... y pondré su nombre o nick lo que quiera en el.

¡Matta ne!


	6. Me gustas

DIOSES RUSOS 

**ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA **

**WARNING: YAOI / LEMMON / ANGST / SEDUCTION /OCC**

**RAITING: M (NC-16+)**

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**Nota inicial: **

_¿Qué pasa GabZ, ¿Por qué en depre, tú sabes cuanto yo te quiero, y no me agrada saber que estas triste, tú eres una de las mejores escritoras que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, no te bajones, por favor.. arriba esos ánimos...mucha gente te aprecia.. no hagas caso a las malas habladurías... eres grandiosa, no dejes de escribir... dime...¿qué hago para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, anda pide lo que sea... claro excepto a Kai.. porque él es mío...ja,ja,ja...alégrate.. la vida solo es una...un besito para ti... TQM. _

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

DEDICADO A:

**o**

**_Hikari Balcov_**: Mi nueva hermanita menor...

Y

**_Minoru IvanoV_**: Gracias amiga por la imagen... esta preciosísima!... sobre tu pequeña petición, cuando ocurra, te la dedico.. ok!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**EPISODIO 06:**

"**ME GUSTAS"**

Un hilillo de sangre corre de los labios del chico de cabellos bicolores, tiene una sonrisa sarcástica, esperando la respuesta que dará el profesor, ante el golpe dado, mientras Annika esta cruzada de brazos, sus zafiros azules esperan una respuesta inmediata.

.–Madre... es que.. –trata Yuriy–

.–No hablo contigo Bebé.. –le dice ella– Veo que ninguno va a hablar.. así que quiero que usted profesor Kinomiya y el joven Hiwatari me acompañen a la dirección, para resolver este problema, quiero ambas versiones, y tomaré medidas correctivas.

.–Yo también voy... –inquirió Yuriy–

.–No.. tú te vas inmediatamente a tu habitación... –dijo sería, mirándolo de forma desafiante, una mirada tan perturbadora, que el pelirrojo no objetó nada– Contigo hablaré después...

Yuriy solo pudo ver angustiado, como todos se alejaban, caminó hacía atrás, y se agarró la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, luego los soltó en un acto desesperado, tenía que hacer algo, en segundos, y de pronto una luz en medio de toda su angustia, sin perder el tiempo, salió corriendo, sabía que él no estaba en su oficina en esos momentos.

Pronto llegó a otra habitación, tocó la puerta, y suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de su padre indicándole que podía entrar.

.–¿Y ese milagro? –inquirió Boris–

.–Tienes que ayudarme... –dijo sin más–

.–¿Qué hizo la loca de tu madre esta vez? –dijo bajando el libro que leía tranquilamente–

.–Siempre he sido bien sincero contigo padre... –comenzó el pelirrojo– Y esta vez no será la excepción...

.–Te escucho... –mencionó Boris mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía el angustiado chico–

.–Como ya sabes.. Hitoshi y yo pues... somos pareja... –inició su pequeño discurso– Pero Kai desde que vino se ha empeñado en estarme acosando, me arrincona por todos lados y me besa, no me deja en paz... y el otro día, me cité con Hitoshi...

El pelirrojo siguió contándole a su padre, para ver si conseguía que lo ayudará, mientras que en la otra habitación el ambiente se ponía tenso.

.–¿Quién va a hablar primero? –inquirió Annika viéndolos fijamente apoyada en el escritorio, mientras que ambos hombres se habían sentado en sillas frente a ella, y se miraron ante eso–

.–Pelea de amantes... –dijo Kai sonreído–

.–Dijiste que no tenías novia Hitoshi querido...-inquirió viéndolo de forma angustiada–

.–Bueno... –Hitoshi se había quedado sorprendido ante eso–

.–Tenemos algunas diferencias... –Habló Kai nuevamente–

.–¿Por qué te golpeo? –preguntó directamente Annika–

.–Porque esta celoso.. –dijo con media sonrisa, y Hitoshi lo miró sorprendido–

.–No estoy celoso.. –al fin habló el profesor– ¿Por qué debería estarlo, lo que es mío nadie me lo quita... –dijo desafiante–

.–Eso dices ahora... –sonrió de forma desafiante– Cuando menos lo esperes.. estarás preguntadote... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, cuando te quité lo que por derecho me corresponde...

.–Ya veremos... –mencionó Hitoshi– El que ríe por ultimo ríe mejor...

Annika estaba con un signo de interrogación...

.–¿No me digan que ambos tienen la misma amante? –Dijo ella un poco asustada–

.–Si –contestó Kai–

.–No –Contestó Hitoshi–

.–Bueno... –se inquietó ella– ¿Si o no?

.–Señora Ivanov... –dijo Kai mientras se levantaba– No quiero ser descortés...pero quisiera saber si me va a expulsar si o no, además fue El profesor Kinomiya quien me golpeo... yo digo que él debe tener un escarmiento.. además... no creo que les convenga mucho que digamos que mi abuelo retire las donaciones mensuales que hace a esta prestigiosa institución...

.–¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Hitoshi querido? –preguntó ella–

.–Tenemos nuestras diferencias... –dijo el maestro– Pero creo que nos estamos hiendo demasiado a los extremos... podríamos llegar.. no sé.. a un acuerdo más privado, claro si usted acepta...–dijo sonrojando a Annika que sonrió ampliamente– Yo sé que usted bella dama... comprenderá la situación, yo le puedo explicar más en privadamente, toda la situación.

.–No me parece justo.. –objeta Kai completamente molesto– Yo tengo que estar presente...

.–Bella Dama... –inquiere Hitoshi– Usted decida.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras caminaba hacía Hitoshi y le tomaba la mano...

.–Lo mejor será.. –comenzó ella– Que el joven Brooklyn se mude a la habitación de mi pequeño Yuriy, y que el joven Hiwatari se mude con usted, para limar asperezas... ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo Hitoshi querido?

.–Una sabía decisión.. –dijo ella–

.–Mi habitación es la de Yuriy.. –inquirió molesto Kai, a sabiendas de lo que pretendía el maestro– No quiero que me cambien con un profesor.

.–Joven Hiwatari... –dijo ella– Esta solución es la más aceptable... a menos que quiera someterse al juicio de mi esposo, y puede correr el riesgo que lo expulsen, claro esta, arriesgándonos a perder la donación de su abuelo, aunque también sucedería lo mismo con el profesor Kinomiya.. dígame.. ¿eso es lo que quiere?

Kai apretó sus puños en furia, mientras miraba la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del profesor Kinomiya, y lo ponía furioso, no podía darse ese lujo, ser expulsado, significaría alejarse de Yuriy, y eso no estaba en sus planes a futuro, primero tenía que cumplir su promesa, esa que lo ataba a esa cruz..

.–De acuerdo... –dijo entre dientes–

.–Bien.. Joven Hiwatari.. puede irse a descansar...

Kai no dijo nada más, salió del lugar y cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos solos, Hitoshi la miró fijamente...

.–¿Me puedo retirar señora Ivanov? –dijo serio–

.–¿Qué pasó con lo de bella dama? –dijo ella seria–

.–Sé que puedo confiar en usted... –dijo levantando la mano y tomando la barbilla de la mujer que lo miró fijamente– Este puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto.. no?

.–Claro Hitoshi.. querido... –dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre, y le plantaba un beso en los labios tomándolo desprevenido, pero solo atinó a sonreír cuando se separó– Así que secreto sellado..

.–Bien.. será mejor que me vaya... –dijo dándose la vuelta– que tenga buenas noches...

.–Ten por seguro que la tendré...

Entre tanto Boris y Yuriy seguían conversando...

.–Y eso fue lo que sucedió... –culminó el pelirrojo–

.–Ya veo.. y dime Yuriy –inquirió el mayor– ¿Amas a Hitoshi?

.–Hace un tiempo atrás, te hubiera dicho que si lo amaba.. –hizo una pequeña pausa– Pero ahora no lo se.. estoy confundido.. Kai me confunde.. él.. pues... –sonrió– Me gusta como me besa.. y cada vez que me toca pierdo el control de mis acciones... y lo peor de todo es que le correspondo...

.–¿Crees que él este enamorado de ti? –preguntó–

.–No sé... –admitió– Siempre me dice que yo le gusto... lo repite a cada rato.. pero no sé si me amará, no lo creo, lo de él creo que es solo lujuria.. y yo no quiero entregarme si no es por amor.. y lo peor del caso... –río con ironía– Es que va a terminar cogiendome.. así como vamos...

.–¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta–

.–Si Mamá no expulsó a Hitoshi..finge demencia... –le acompaño para salir– Pero si tomó medidas drásticas, por favor has algo...

.–¿Quieres que Kai sea expulsado?

.–¿por qué me preguntas eso? –dijo frunciendo el ceño–

.–Es una simple pregunta... –dijo saliendo de la habitación– No tienes porque sonrojarte...

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Kai camina por el pasillo esta muy molesto, se puede notar en sus orbes rubíes, esa resolución no le favoreció en nada, aunque arrinconar a Yuriy no necesitaba tenerlo en la habitación, pero tenía tantos planes para las noches futuras, lo iba a hacer suyo, pero ahora todo se le dio vuelta.

Se detuvo un momento, dio un puñetazo directo a la pared agrietándolo, un golpe bastante fuerte, él ni siquiera se inmuto, un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió, Kai retiró su mano y siguió caminando, mientras dos ojos miel lo observaban a lo lejos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto Kai llegó a la habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo, entró sin más ni más, y comenzó a preparar su equipaje, maldiciendo una y otra vez, poco tiempo después la puerta fue abierta, el peliazul ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de girar a ver, ya sabía que era él.

.–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al Ojirubi–

.–Tengo que mudarme... a la habitación de ese profesorcillo... –inquirió molesto–

.–¡¿QUÉ! –Exclamó molesto– No es justo... no te atrevas a acercarte a él...

.–Brooklyn.. –inquirió Kai girándose a verlo– Para tu información, él no me interesa en lo más mínimo, además... deja de decir estupideces.. y mejor pensemos como vamos a resolver esto...

.–Pero espera un momento... –inquirió con media sonrisa el pelirrojo– Si tú te mudas con Hitoshi, eso quiere decir que yo me mudaré con Yuriy.. ah!... que puta suerte la mía... ahora tendré mas facilidad de acercarme a ese hermoso ángel de nieve... y hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio... ya lo quiero oír gritar pidiéndome más, y que le de justo allí...

No terminó de decir nada, cuando Kai lo tomó del cuello, empujándolo contra la pared con suma violencia, su mirada se notaba por demás molesta.

.–Yuriy es mío... –admitió Kai– Ni te atrevas a acercártele...

.–Oh, vamos Kai.. –se mofa– No me digas que te enamoraste de ese niño... ja,ja,ja... –ríe con ganas– Eso es trampa... te estas saliendo de nuestro acuerdo...

Brooklyn retiró las manos de Kai de su cuello, hasta bajarlas, sin mas ni más, lo sujetó de la nuca y atrapó sus labios en un beso furioso, que Kai correspondió con la misma intensidad, acercando su cuerpo al del otro de forma provocadora, mientras sentía las manos del pelirrojo, deslizarse por debajo de su playera y tocar su piel desnuda.

.–Descarguemos... si.. –pidió el otro susurrándole entre los labios–

.–Tengo que empacar... –le soltó suavemente– Si me ayudas a terminar rápido.. te lo hago.

.–De acuerdo...

Ambos chicos se ponen en acción, aunque Brooklyn esta por demás feliz, ya se imagina mentalmente todas las cosas que le hará al pelirrojo cuando estén los dos solos en la habitación, esta vez la suerte le favorecía a él, aunque con Hitoshi ya no pueda conseguir nada más, se iba a asegurar de acostarse con Yuiy, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Yuriy en cambio vio como Kai salía muy molesto de la oficina del director, y poco tiempo después golpeaba la pared, no entendió la mirada de enojo, ¿qué había pasado, sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño sobresalto, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que haya sido expulsado, pero sacudió su cabeza en desagrado.

Poco tiempo después Hitoshi sale, a lo que Yuriy lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a otro lugar apartado, prácticamente encerrándolo en el cuarto de aseo, un espacio muy reducido para ambos chicos, en donde sus cuerpos quedaron muy cercas.

.–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yuriy mirándolo fijamente–

.–Muchas cosas... –comenta acercando su boca al del otro chico que abrió la suya propia pero el beso no fue dado, simplemente se mantuvieron cerca– Tuve que hacer un pequeño trato.

.–¿Qué clase de trato? –Pregunta levantando los brazos para rodearle el cuello–

.–Logré que Kai se mudara de habitación...

.–Eso es grandioso! –dice entusiasmado–

.–Ni tanto... ahora sé mudará conmigo.

.–¡¿QUÉ! –grita eufórico–

.–Shhh... –le calla el otro– No pongas esa cara, era lo mejor... así no se te acercará tanto...

.–Pero te va estar fastidiando.. además... no quiero que ambos estén solos.. quien sabe las cosas que pueden suceder.

.–Lo dices por mi.. o por Kai?... –pregunta divertido–

.–No hagas esos comentarios Hitoshi.. –dice fingiendo molestia– Por supuesto que por ti...

.–Bueno.. ya veremos como arreglamos esto.. mejor vete a dormir.. mañana hablamos

.–Si.. –contesta atrapando la boca del otro en un apasionado beso– Buenas noches.

.–Buenas noches Yuriy...

Ambos salen del lugar, y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, en tanto el profesor Kinomiya se encuentra con alguien más.

Garland esta apoyado en la pared viéndolo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

.–¿Pensabas cogertelo en el cuarto de aseo? –Preguntó El de ojos azul marino–

.–¿Estas celoso? –preguntó deteniéndose frente a él–

.–Talvez... –contesta divertido– Te invito una cerveza.

.–¿Quieres emborracharme o que? –preguntó desafiante–

Garland se le acercó hasta pasarlo de lado, y poder acercársele al oído para poder susurrar, y que nadie lo escuchara.

.–Estoy aburrido... –comenta– Quiero sentir algo duro y grande entre mis piernas... –Hitoshi se muerde el labio inferior ante tal petición– Y quiero que sea algo que venga de las tuyas... –baja la mano para posarla en la entrepierna del otro– No te hagas de rogar... sabes lo bueno que puedo ser con mi boca...cuando se trata de chupar.

.–Eso lo sé... –dijo sonreído mientras bajaba su propia mano y la coloca sobre la de Garland cerrando sus dedos, para sentir más la fricción– Eres muy bueno con eso... pero.. ahora tengo otras prioridades... –le quitó la mano– Mejor ve a dormir Garland.

.–No tengo sueño... mejor acompáñame... –ofrece– Además esta siendo mucho frío, no quieres que nos calentemos mutuamente.

.–En otra ocasión... será.. –dijo caminando de nuevo–

.–Estaré muy pendiente...

sonríe con malicia mientras lo ve alejarse, en tanto unos ojos azules observaban con mucho enojo, Yuriy no se había alejado y había vislumbrado toda la escena, sin más se dio la vuelta totalmente molesto.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Boris llega a donde esta Annika que mira por la ventana con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y un brillo muy especial.

.–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.–Claro... –dice ella entusiasta–

.–¿Hay algo que debería saber?

.–No..claro que no... no sucede nada.. ¿por qué?

.–No sé, solo pregunto... vi a Kai salir muy enojado de aquí.

.–No es nada querido... –dice ella sonreída– Solo mude a Kai con el profesor Kinomiya, y a Brooklyn con mi bebé.

.–¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE! –dice alarmado– Estas loca mujer... los hubieras dejado como estaban...

.–No querido... esa es la mejor decisión que he tomado.. además.. no quiero arriesgarme a que ese muchacho Kai, vuelva gay a mi bebé.

.–Hay Annika.. ya abre los ojos... En primera Yuriy ya es Gay... en segunda, Kai no hará que lo sea, porque ya lo es...

.–Mi bebé no es gay... deja de decir estupideces...

.–Es obvio que lo es... tú eres la única ciega que no quiere verlo.

.–Solo porque Alexei lo era.. no quiere decir que Yuriy lo sea.

.–Mira no quiero discutir contigo... mejor dime que vamos a hacer mañana.

.–Pues ya tengo las flores... compre blancas.. de diferentes tipos, tú sabes como le encantaban.

.–¿Yuriy irá esta vez?

.–No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él..sobre eso.

.–Quieres que yo lo haga?

.–No querido.. yo lo haré...

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Yuriy esta en su habitación, viendo como Brooklyn desempaca, hay una mirada extraña en él, en tanto el chico de ojos esmeraldas, tiene una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

.–No quiero que estés enojado conmigo.. –comenta Brooklyn– Yo no tuve nada que ver con esta decisión.

.–No.. perdona... –dice Yuriy– No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.. es más.. me alegro que seas tu el que se mude conmigo.. Kai es un dolor de cabeza.

.–Si... y dime.. ¿qué lees? –pregunta al ver un libro en manos del menor–

.–Para que no digas que soy malo.. –comenta– La otra semana se hará el examen de admisión.

.–Disculpa.. pero no se supone que si es un examen de admisión debería hacerse antes de ingresar.

.–En eso tienes toda la razón... –dice con una sonrisa– Pero aquí en la abadía, el examen es extremadamente difícil, y lo hacen así, para ejercer más presión, ya que los alumnos conviven varios días dentro, el ambiente les gusta, y todos dan el todo por el todo para quedarse, y es muy vergonzoso salirse después de eso... así que te aconsejo que repases un poco.

.–¿Tu también haces el examen?

.–Si todos lo hacemos.. todos los años...

.–Ya veo... y dime... ¿quién hace el examen?

.–lo hace Hitoshi...

.–Ah!.. ya veo...

Ellos siguieron conversando largo rato, Brooklyn se había sentado en la cama del pelirrojo de ojos azules, mientras las horas pasaban.

Tiempo después...

Yuriy se da vuelta y vueltas sobre su cama, esta inquieto no puede dormir, pero porque, eso le molesta, es como si faltara algo en esa habitación, frunce el ceño ante eso, y se regaña mentalmente al pensar en dos ojos rubíes.

Pasó el tiempo y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya tenía calor, así que se levantó para dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, eso le haría bien, sin hacer ruido salió.

Siendo tan tarde el pasillo estaba en completo silencio, dio unos cuantos pasos, el aire soplaba y movía sus cabellos, se sentía tan bien, poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue refrescando, en unos instantes más, sus pasos son detenidos de golpe, cuando ve una figura.

Es Kai, que esta de pie frente a uno de los grandes balcones, su mirada rubí esta clavada en el cielo, mirándolo fijamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y su expresión algo extraña, Yuriy no sabe que hacer, si irse o quedarse, pero algo que le llama Kai parece.. Triste... esa expresión no le gustó nada.

Poco a poco, se fue acercando, hasta quedar a un lado, viéndolo fijamente, quería hablarle, preguntarle porque la tristeza en su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba a si mismo, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él, mientras sacudía con violencia su cabeza, en actitud negativa, levantó el rostro y lo miró una vez más.

Poco a poco Kai giró el rostro, y sus miradas chocaron, azul y Rubí, se miraron fijamente, el pelirrojo no entendió, por primera vez desde que vino a la abadía, no se le había abalanzado para besarlo, y arrinconarlo, solo miraba algo diferente, no era el Kai que conocía.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vendría, Kai se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, eso hizo molestar a Yuriy.

.–No me ignores... –le dijo molesto–

Kai se giró a verlo levemente, por unos segundos, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, era como si algo le estuviera doliendo, parecía estar triste, molesto y muy dolido, pero.. ¿por qué, los ojos rubíes de Kai lo vieron fijamente, no dijo nada, luego se giró para seguir caminando.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

al día siguiente, es la hora de la clase, Yuriy camina con su libro bajo el brazo, es hora de química avanzada, sigue por el pasillo, y se encuentra a Kai, frunce el ceño ante eso, tan temprano, y ya se encuentra a su peor pesadilla.

Pero hay algo que lo deja sorprendido, Kai pasa por su lado, y ni lo voltea a ver, eso le ha molestado, sin saber como ni cuando, lo sujeta firmemente del antebrazo, para detenerlo, ese acto hace que Kai se gire sorprendido a verlo, por el acto del pelirrojo.

En cambio Yuriy, lo ha soltado de inmediato, ¿qué le ha impulsado a detenerlo de esa forma, será por eso.. mientras ambos se miran fijamente, así disimulado el pelirrojo frunce el ceño con desdén, mientras se da la vuelta y sale caminando.

Pero Kai repite la misma hazaña realizada por el pelirrojo, pero él opta por tomarlo de la mano, sutilmente, Yuriy se da la vuelta, ha sido un contacto suave, no dice nada, simplemente con su dedo índice, le brinda suaves caricias a la piel del chico de ojos zafiros, que no puede evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

.–¿Qué.. que quieres? –Pregunta Yuriy–

.–A ti.. –contesta suavemente Kai–

.–Déjame en paz.. –dice tratando de caminar, pero Kai toma más firmemente la mano del otro–

.–¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? –pregunta el peliazul–

.–¿Qué te importa? –responde a la defensiva, mientras intenta liberar su mano–

.–Acompáñame a un lugar... –dijo–

.–Ni de chiste Kai.. –dijo sarcástico–

.–¿Tienes miedo de mi Yuriy? –dijo con una sonrisa–

.–No te temo Kai..

.–¿No? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa–

.–NO. –Dijo firmemente–

.–¿Por qué tiemblas entonces?

Esa pregunta dejó sin palabras a Yuriy, que quiso salir corriendo de allí, era cierto... ¿por qué temblaba, pero no era de miedo, ese muchacho le hacía sentir muchas sensaciones, intentó soltarse, pero Kai lo sujetó más fuerte, tiró el libro al suelo, y con la otra intentó su cometido, Hiwatari siempre había sido más musculoso que él.

Pero Kai al ver las intenciones del pelirrojo, le soltó de la muñeca, y acto seguido sus brazos lo rodearon en un poderoso abrazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como Yuriy se estremecía una vez más, y un sonrojo involuntario apareciera en esa blancas mejillas, cuando Kai descendió su rostro, buscando los labios de ese hermoso chico, pero se detuvo, simplemente respirándole en el rostro.

.–Sue-sueltame... –Inquirió el pelirrojo–

.–Me gustas Yuriy.. –soltó el otro, atrapando la boca del pelirrojo en un beso salvaje–

Y ese fue el detonador para Yuriy, no sabia ni como, ni cuando, pero ya se encontraba en el baño de ese piso, con su espalda contra los fríos azulejos, mientras se dejaba besar y acariciar por ese chico, el correspondía con la misma pasión e intensidad.

Kai introdujo su lengua, para degustar más ese sabor, ese delicioso sabor a vanilla, Yuriy sabía igual a cuando eran unos niños pequeños, mientras aprisionaba ese delgado cuerpo, entre la pared y su poderoso cuerpo, sentía como el cuerpo del pelirrojo, comenzaba a responder, y no precisamente a los besos, ya que esos se dieron desde el pasillo.

Yuriy no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba como Kai lo besaba, como lo tocaba, sentía como su camisa era desabrochada, y una mano atrevida se deslizaba, acariciando su pecho desnudo, pellizcando sus pezones de vez en cuando, y no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

.–Ahhh... basta... –dice entre besos–

.–Shhh.. solo disfrútalo.. –contesta el otro–

Pronto esa misma mano baja a la entrepierna del pelirrojo, tomando todo el miembro de una vez, apretándolo y soltándolo en pausas enloquecedoras para Yuriy.

.–Ahhh.. ummm... –gemía ya se había perdido el control de si mismo–

.–Yuriy... –suspiraba el otro, mientras descendía por el cuello de ese lindo muchacho, en pequeños besitos– Me gustas... muchísimo..

Kai subió por el cuello del pelirrojo, y llegó a su rostro, besando tiernamente esas sonrojadas mejillas, pasando por la barbilla del chico, dando un pequeño mordisco, provocando un suspiro de parte de el pelirrojo, volvió a atrapar su boca, en un beso más furioso, mientras abría la cremallera del chico, y introducía su mano.

La poderosa mano del chico peliazul, se cerró contra el miembro ya muy despierto de Yuriy, que jadeo con fuerza ante ese contacto, pero su gemido fue atrapado en la boca de Kai, ya que no soltaba sus labios por ningún motivo.

La mano de Kai, pronto comenzó a subir y bajar, apretar y soltar, provocando descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Yuriy, que jadeo, esta vez sin remordimiento, tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos estaban en los hombros de Kai, sus labios no dejaban de corresponder...

Pronto Kai liberó su boca, y recorrió su rostro en pequeños besitos húmedos, sin dejar de acariciarle la intimidad a su amor, Yuriy jadeaba cada vez más, pero en pequeños soniditos, Kai sonreía con satisfacción, al parecer el pelirrojo no sabía como escapar, la pasión es demasiada.

Kai sigue avanzando y llega al oído del chico... muerde su lóbulo en un gesto atrevido para luego susurrar...

.–Aun sabes a vanilla... –susurró sensualmente haciendo que el pelirrojo abra los ojos ante eso, era la misma frase, la que le susurró al oído cuando estaba amarrado en esa cama– Ese es mi sabor favorito.. y me encanta.

Esto fue más que suficiente, Yuriy lo empujó con fuerza, tal acto provocó que Kai soltara su miembro, y lo mirara con una expresión por demás divertida, en tanto el pelirrojo, jadeaba con mucha dificultad.

.–Déjame.. en... paz.. –jadeo el pelirrojo totalmente ahogado–

.–Me deseas...lo sé.. –le dijo con una sonrisa–

.–No es cierto... –respiraba con mucha dificultad–

.–Yo sé que duele... –dijo señalando el miembro de Yuriy– Déjame terminar lo que empecé.

.–No necesito tu ayuda... –dijo firmemente–

De forma lujuriosa, Kai levantó su mano, Yuriy notó algo blanquecino en sus dedos, se sonrojó por eso, el peliazul lo notó, y comenzó a relamer sus dedos, de forma sensual, introduciendo un dedo totalmente, y volviendo a sacarlo, dejándolo húmedo completamente.

.–Maldito pervertido.. –soltó Yuriy mientras subía con dificultad su cremallera, pero al bajar su vista, Kai lo volvió a arrinconar, besándolo con fuerza, tomando su miembro para seguir masturbándolo–

.–Ahhh.. no.. detente... –decía en ahogos–

.–Ya pronto... –decía el otro– Sé que te vendrás pronto...

Siguió con la "Tortura", hacia el bello pelirrojo, que se retorcía, tratando de safarse, pero esos labios, no lo dejaban ni respirar, sus manos intentaban apartar al ojirubíes, pero eso provocaba que sus palmas abiertas, quedaran sobre los pectorales del otro ruso, que le gustó mucho ese contacto, moviéndose más rápido en el miembro del pelirrojo.

.–No.. –decía en murmullos apagados– Suéltame..

.–Quiero hacerte el amor... –dijo el otro haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos en gran manera– Déjame demostrarte como se le hace el amor, aun dios como lo eres tú.

.–No quiero... ahora suéltame... ¡estas loco! –decía el otro nervioso al menos sus labios ya habían sido liberados, pero ni hablar de su miembro– Alguien puede entrar... y nos van a descubrir...

.–Mejor que se enteren.. que eres mío..

.–No soy tuyo...

De pronto Yuriy escucha unas voces, y su alarma crece mucho más.

.–Ves... te lo dije...

.–Umm.. mejor sigamos.. –dijo besando el cuello del muchacho que quien sabe como lo apartó de un empujón– Escondámonos en el baño.

.–No quiero.. –dijo como niño chiquito–

.–No seas necio... si nos descubren nos meteremos en problemas –dijo ya exasperado–

Sin importarle nada, tomó a Kai del brazo y lo jaló hasta uno de los cubículos de los baños, pero el otro siendo más fuerte, se oponía rotundamente a entrar, Yuriy lo empujaba, pero parecía, que estuviera moviendo a una montaña.

.–Entra por favor... –suplicaba–

.–Al único lugar que quiero entrar.. es en ti.. –dijo con una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en Yuriy–

.–No digas estupideces y entra... –lo empujaba–

.–Con una condición.. –dijo Kai–

.–¿Qué! -lo sabía, Kai no era de fiar– No..m e acostaré contigo...

.–Por ahora no es lo que quiero..

.–¿No? -preguntó extrañado–

.–Entraré en ese lugar... –dijo señalando el cubículo– Si me dejas besarte como dios manda.. sin morderme, sin estarme diciendo que me detenga, simplemente correspondiéndome como lo haces con ese profesorcillo.

.–Primero muerto.. –contestó Yuriy–

.–Esta bien.. –se cruzó de brazos– aquí me quedaré..

.–Ah! –bufó Yuriy– No sabes cuanto te detesto...

Yuriy giró su vista para ver, y de pronto los pasos se acercaron más.

.–Esta bien.. esta bien... –dijo con fastidio– Pero solo un beso... nada más...

.–Sabia que aceptarías... –contestó burlesco mientras entraba al baño–

Ambos chicos entraron al baño, Kai se sentó en la parte de arriba del sanitario, en cambio Yuriy simuló que estaba haciendo sus necesidades, solo se podían ver sus zapatos por debajo de la puerta, estaba sentado en el inodoro, pero sus pantalones estaban arriba.

.–Yuriy... –le hablaron y el pelirrojo palideció–

.–¡¿Hitoshi! –Llamó alarmado–

.–Si.. quería hablar contigo... ¿puedes salir? –preguntó–

Yuriy se iba a levantar, pero Kai lo atrapó por el pecho, acercó sus labios hasta el oído del pelirrojo, para susurrar, pero antes dio un suave mordisco al lóbulo.

_.–Si abres... –susurró– Le diré lo que estábamos haciendo...tú no quieres eso.. ¿o si?_

_.–Maldito infeliz.. –contestó el otro girándose a verlo–_

_.–Mejor continuemos con lo que hacíamos.. _

_.–NO... –gritó–_

.–¿No puedes salir? –dijo Hitoshi–

.–No!... no me hagas caso... –suspiró resignado– solo quiero pensar... no te importa si me quedo aquí simplemente escuchando.

.–No.. Yuriy...

El hermoso peliazul se recostó de espaldas al baño...

.–¿Tu me amas Yuriy? –Preguntó Hitoshi–

Esa pregunta sorprendió al pelirrojo, ¿qué si lo amaba, hace un tiempo atrás, hubiera gritado sin titubear que si, pero ahora, no lo sabía, se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Kai sonrió ante eso, y aprovechó su distracción, para terminar lo que había empezado, su mano se movió y atrapó de nuevas cuentas el miembro del ojiazul, que se sobresaltó, colocando su propia mano sobre la del bicolor, para que no comenzara a masturbarlo otra vez.

_.–¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –se giró a verlo molesto–_

_.–Me aburro... –le dio un beso en los labios, que Yuriy no correspondió, simplemente lo miró a los ojos muy sorprendido– Quiero hacer algo de provecho._

_.–No lo hagas.. Hitoshi nos va a descubrir... –dijo un poco incomodo, talvez la mano de Kai no se movía pero si sus dedos comenzaron a subir y bajar– Ya prometí.. ahora has tu parte. _

_.–¿Cuándo prometí que no te iba a tocar? –sonrió– No lo recuerdo. _

Hitoshi se había quedado esperando la respuesta pero Yuriy no parecía querer responder...

.–¿Por qué dudas? –Interrogó una vez más–

.–No dudo...-respondió al fin el pelirrojo, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Kai, en una lucha de miradas muy penetrantes– Es que desde que llegó Garland.. has estado muy extraño conmigo.

.–¿Estas celoso? –Preguntó Hitoshi–

.–Talvez un poco.. tú sabes que te quiero mucho... –aceptó, Kai desvió la mirada ante esa respuesta, e increíblemente soltó el agarre que tenía en el pelirrojo, para recostarse en el respaldar del sanitario, con los brazos cruzados, Yuriy no entendió, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?–

.–Tú eres muy especial para mi Yuriy... quería que lo supieras.. –dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del baño– Te veo en la noche... quiero estar contigo...

.–Allí estaré... donde siempre... –contestó Yuriy y Kai se giró a verlo con la mirada clavada, se miraba algo molesto–

.–Si.. me voy.. no quiero que tu madre nos descubra...

.–Bien..

La puerta del baño, pronto fue cerrada, Yuriy se levantó a la carrera, pero Kai le ganó una vez más, arrinconándolo contra la puerta, esto si que era más complicado, la situación empeoró, ya que ya no tenía para donde correr.

.–No vayas.. –pidió Kai–

.–Hum!.. –giró el rostro, no le gustaba esa mirada extraña en Kai– Hitoshi es mi Koi, así que yo iré a verlo... y no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer.. y si yo quiero ir a acostarme con él... toda la noche.. pues...

Pero Kai no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo silencio con un beso furioso, atrapándole toda la boca, Yuriy forcejeo, pero no por nada, Kai tenía esos poderosos brazos, lo doblegó una vez más, sentía que le faltaba el aire, este beso era totalmente diferente a todos, parecía algo molesto, como si le besara con enojo, y esa sensación no le gustó para nada, intentó forcejear mucho más, sus delgados brazos estaban presos entre esos poderosos músculos y su propio cuerpo.

Para su sorpresa el beso fue volviéndose más suave, y más perezoso, poco a poco su boca fue liberada, Kai se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado otra vez, ¿ahora que le pasaba a este tonto?.

.–Pasemos la tarde juntos... –inquirió mientras su mano subía para ser posada en la mejilla del pelirrojo–

.–Ya te dije que no.. –dijo molesto, pero no apartó la mano–

.–No estés más con Hitoshi... –dijo sorprendiendo a Yuriy– Mejor sé mi novio...

.–Jamás!... –casi gritó– Nunca.. entiendes.. Nunca..

.–Me gustas mucho Yuriy... quiero que solo seas para mi... no quiero imaginarme a ese tocándote otra vez...

.–ja! –se burla– No digas tonterías... tu y yo jamás tendremos algo.

.–¿Por qué no? –dice mirándolo fijamente, no ha apartado la mano– Tú me gustas.. yo te gusto.. ¿qué más hace falta?

.–¿Quién te dijo que tú me gustabas?

.–No necesitas decirlo... tú cuerpo habla por ti.

.–Soy hombre...es natural que mi cuerpo responda a caricias.

.–Eso no lo niego... –dijo sonreído– sé lo que es que te acaricien el miembro.. pero yo no hablo de eso.

.–¿de que hablas entonces?

Kai se le acercó y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, simplemente probándolo por encima, se quedó allí rozándoselos, volvió a besarlo, buscando mayor profundidad, jalándole los labios entre los dientes, Yuriy se dejó, y peor.. correspondió.

.–Hablo de esto... –dijo separándose– Correspondes a mis besos.

Yuriy se molestó, le habían tocado la llaga, dando una manotada, quitó la mano de Kai de su rostro.

.–¿Terminaste? –preguntó fastidiado–

.–¿Vas a ser mi novio? –preguntó Kai–

.–No... entiéndelo.. no quiero.. además... además... –titubeo un poco, Kai acercó su cuerpo al suyo, hasta quedar muy cerca, tocándose provocativamente–

.–¿Además que? –preguntó sabiendo el nerviosismo del otro–

.–Tú tienes a Brooklyn.. –dijo decidido– Acaso...¿ya te olvidaste de él?

Kai lo miró con un poco de curiosidad, sonrió ante eso, a lo que Yuriy se sonrojó, jamás lo había visto sonreír, así que giró su vista, pero la mano de Kai sobre su barbilla, lo hizo girar para verlo a los ojos.

.–Si tu me lo pides lo dejo ya... –dijo– Tú eres el que me gusta.

.–No... déjame en paz... –intentó empujarlo, pero solo logró que Kai lo arrinconara más–

.–No tienes que ponerte celoso... Brooklyn no significa nada para mi...

.–Ja! –se ríe nervioso– Solo lo utilizas... ¿Qué me garantiza que no harás lo mismo conmigo?

.–¿Qué parte de: **me gustas,** no entiendes?

.–Quiero ir a clases... –se giró una vez más– ¿Me puedes soltar?

.–¿Me acompañaras esta tarde?

.–¡Rayos Kai! –se enojó– Ya te prometí el beso... ahora déjame en paz.

.–Solo quiero darte ese beso.. en un momento especial.. –se separó un poco del pelirrojo que suspiró aliviado– A una hora determinada... después de eso, te puedes ir.. a donde quieras.

.–NI TE CREAS QUE IRÉ OTRA VEZ A ESE HOTEL! –Gritó enojado–

.–No niego que me encantaría someterte otra vez... –sonrió– Pero no.. yo te buscaré en la tarde, como a eso de las dos y media... después no molestaré más.. –abrió la puerta del baño– Por los momentos...

Se giró una vez más a verlo, bajó su vista y preguntó...

.–¿Te ayudo a terminar? –preguntó–

.–No... yo puedo solo...

.–Bien.. nos vemos después...

Kai salió y Yuriy solo cerró sus ojos, ¿qué había sido todo eso, ¿por qué su estúpido corazón se aceleraba cuando lo tenía cerca, y además... lo que le ponía furioso era, el hecho de corresponder a todos los besos, Kai tenía razón, su cuerpo respondía... y de una forma que no podía controlar.

.–Talvez... –susurró bajito– Talvez si me guste Kai.. después de todo..

Unos pasos retrocedieron cuando esa frase se dejó escuchar, Yuriy lo escuchó, y cerró rápidamente su cremallera, ¿quién había sido, y lo peor del caso es que no lo escuchó entrar, salió como pudo, pero sea quien sea, ya se había marchado.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Un chico de cabellos plateados esta acostado en una de las bancas, sus brazos cruzados atrás d es espalda, con los ojos cerrados, pronto su concentración es cortada, cuando alguien le llama.

.–Deberías estar conquistando a Yuriy... –dice la voz– Y no quedarte echadote como un perdedor.

.–Púdrete Garland... –dice el otro sin abrir los ojos– Aunque no lo creas estoy planeando como cobrarme cierto favorcito que le hice a Yuriy.

.–Así? -dijo intrigado el de ojos marinos–

.–Si.. y te contaré... –se sentó en la banca, abrió los ojos para verlo– Que a tu Hitoshi le están saliendo cuernos...

.–Ah! –exclama sorprendido– Y eso a que se debe... ¿cómo sabes? –se sienta a un lado.

.–Solo te diré que ayer me encontré a Yuriy.. amarrado en la cama de un hotel.. y que Kai fue el responsable de eso... –dijo molestamente– Yo creo que Kai ya se lo cogió.

.–Vaya que eres estúpido... –dijo riendo– Mejor para mi... ya que si Kai aleja a Yuriy.. entonces Hitoshi es solo para mi.. esas son las mejores noticias.

.–Tú eres el Imbécil... –se defiende– Si escucharas antes de hablar... el problema viene aquí...Kai hizo alarde de su acción frente a Hitoshi y este le partió la cara, con el detalle que la madre de Ivanov estaba allí... el punto esta que Kai se mudara con Hitoshi y Brooklyn lo hará con Yuriy.

.–Eso no es bueno... –dice cruzándose de brazos– Nuestro plan se complica...

.–Lo sé.. Brooklyn va a querer conquistar a Yuriy...

.–Lo mejor será... –inquirió Garland poniéndose de pie– Es adelantar el plan hoy mismo.

.–Estoy contigo...

Bryan se levantó y siguió a Garland, donde ambos caminaban hacía la salida de la abadía.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Un solitario Kai camina por la calle, su bufanda se mueve de un lado a otro debido al viento que hace, esta haciendo mucho frío, él camina seriamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, a su lado camina Yuriy, con la misma expresión sobre su rostro, trae los brazos cruzados, a pesar de vivir tanto tiempo en Rusia, siempre el frío le llega.

De pronto Kai se detiene, y el se gira a preguntar, pero el peliazul lo ignora y camina a una pequeña casa, en donde parecen vender cosas, por medio de una ventanilla, así que Kai procede a subir las tres gradas, Yuriy lo mira extrañado, no ha entendido nada, después lo mira girarse con dos vasos desechables, con tapadera, alcanzando a leer, algo así, como chocolate caliente.

Se lo extendió al pelirrojo que dudó un momento en si tomarlo o no, pero tenía mucho frío, y eso le iba a ayudar bastante, ya que había comenzado a nevar levemente.

Después Kai se sentó en una de las esquinas superiores de las gradas, donde un techo protegía, y la nieve no caía, Yuriy le siguió y se sentó a la par, así se mantuvieron los dos en silencio, tomando el chocolate, Kai miraba hacía el frente, muy seriamente, parecía muy pensativo, distante.. Yuriy no pudo evitar mirarlo, y preguntarse a si mismo, que le pasaba, trató de leer algo en esa expresión pero no consiguió nada, más al quedarse ido, solo logró captar la atención del peliazul, que se giró a verlo, en donde ambas miradas chocaron.

.–Me gustas... –dijo el peliazul, que tomó al otro chico por la barbilla, y le plantó un beso en los labios, Yuriy hizo su cabeza hacía atrás frunciendo el ceño–

.–No te pases de listo.. –dijo molesto, mientras se levantaba, pero Kai lo sostuvo del antebrazo–

.–No te vayas... –pidió– No molestaré más...

.–Bueno...

Yuriy se volvió a sentar, la nieve cesó, y pronto el cielo se oscureció, más que obvio que se acercaba una tormenta eléctrica, pronto pequeños destellos, se movían entre las nubes, Yuriy se quedó mirándolas fijamente, con una expresión por demás extraña, Kai lo notó.

Sus ojos azules eran iluminados por esos pequeños destellos, que pronto se convirtieron en estruendos, muy leves al principio, la mirada rubí baja hasta las manos blancas del pelirrojo, que aprieta inconscientemente el vaso, a cada relámpago en el cielo, Kai levanta la ceja ante eso.

.–Quieres que regresemos? –dijo Kai–

.–Mira necesito hacer unas cosas... –dijo poniendo el vaso a un lado, y reponiéndose inmediatamente– Si vas a besarme hazlo ya.

.–Aquí no.. –dijo Kai levantándose– Vamos a ese callejón.

.–Ni que estuviera loco... –bufó Yuriy–

.–No olvides que corresponderás como si estuvieras besando a Hitoshi.. –comentó–

.–Ya lo sé.. –dijo molesto mientras se levantaba también– No tienes que repetirlo.

.–Ja –ríe el otro– Como quieras... nos besamos aquí.. mejor para mi.. ya que pueda que tenga suerte y pase Hitoshi y nos vea.. y se te compliquen las cosas...

.–Vamos al estúpido callejón.. –dijo molesto, mientras bajaba de las gradas–

Los chicos caminaron hasta el fondo del callejón, solo había un gran contenedor de basura, que estaba cerrado, y una puerta, que no se podía abrir por afuera, Yuriy se pegó contra la pared, y Kai colocó ambas manos a un lado de la cabeza del otro.

.–Toma la iniciativa... –dijo Kai con media sonrisa–

.–No abuses.. –dijo el otro frunciendo el ceño– Voy a corresponder...pero no tomaré la iniciativa.

Kai se acerca un poco, abriendo su boca para besar a Yuriy, que hace lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos, y abriendo sus labios, para recibirle pero el contacto no llega, abre sus ojos buscando una respuesta, pero se sorprende cuando Kai pasa de largo su boca, y se dirige hacía su cuello, respirando profundamente, y dándole un gran abrazo.

.–Yuriy... –dijo– ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

.–Otro? –dijo molesto– No, no quiero.. ¿qué te pasa? –lo empujó para apartarlo.

.–No te enojes.. recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la cabaña... –giró su rostro para ver hasta la salida del callejón– Tu me preguntaste por... –hizo una pausa–

.–Me dijiste que estaba muerta... –dijo el otro molesto–

.–Mentí... –murmura bajito–

.–Ah? –Yuriy se sorprende– ¿Dónde esta?

.–Me gustaría que fueras a verla... –pronunció girándose a ver de nuevo al pelirrojo– Por ella.. no por mi... le hará bien, verte de nuevo...

.–Por ella si lo haré... –dijo– Ya termina de una vez.

.–Ya te dije... toma la iniciativa tú... –inquirió Serio Kai–

.–Que no! –refutó molesto– Y no seas necio

.–Bueno –dijo el peliazul mientras caminaba– No lo hagas.. y no cumplas tu palabra.. pensé que eras un chico que cumplía sus promesas.

Yuriy se molestó por el comentario, lo sujetó, del antebrazo, jalándolo con fuerza, y atrayéndolo hacía él, plantándole un profundo y apasionado beso en los labios, Kai no se sorprendió, en lo más mínimo, es más, pegó su cuerpo contra el de Yuriy, acoplándose perfectamente, sus propias manos se posesionaron en los costados del pelirrojo, en tanto las manos blancas del chico ojiazul estaban en el cuello del chico frente a él.

El beso se volvió cada vez más furioso, y profundo, sus bocas parecían devorarse, pronto dos manos atrevidas se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa del pelirrojo, tocando sus costados, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas, y sensaciones muy gratas.

Mientras los ánimos se calentaban, los besos se volvieron más cortos, como si solo se probaran por encima, degustando lentamente del momento, pero Yuriy conciente de lo que hacía, movió su lengua al interior del otro chico, provocando un gran suspiro de parte de Kai, que se dejó dominar, por esa pequeña delicia.

El beso retomó toda la temperatura de un principio, perdiendo la noción de donde se encontraban, el cuerpo de Kai se pegó más contra Yuriy, comenzando a frotarse lentamente, en un vaivén de arriba abajo, logrando sacar suspiros y pequeños gemidos de la boca del pelirrojo.

Las manos del ojirubí se mueven más atrevidamente, Yuriy sabe lo que hace, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no reacciona como debería, su cremallera es bajada, y una mano se introduce para tocar su intimada, que comenzaba a levantarse, pero ante el contacto y las suaves caricias, siguió excitándose más rápido.

.–Ahhh... –jadeaba Yuriy– Eso.. es.. trampa... –decía entre besos–

.–Lo..sé... –contestó igual forma– tócame tú.. a mi...

.–No.. –decía el pelirrojo–

Esa mano comenzó a subir y bajar en el miembro, de forma rápida y muy deliciosa, provocándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como esa mano, le mandaba oleadas de calor a cada célula de su ser.

.–No.. espera... yo.. –decía en murmullos–

Pronto un pequeño frío le llegó, cuando sintió como Kai le bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer hasta que quedó a media pierna, eso le sorprendió, quiso protestar, pero el peliazul no liberaba su boca ni un instante, pero por un momento no le importó.

"Quieres que te bese como lo beso a él" –pensaba el pelirrojo– "Te voy a demostrar como beso, para que te quedes con las ganas... de lo que nunca podrá tener para ti"

La boca de Yuriy se movió con más ahínco, disfrutó el momento, olvidándose un momento con quien estaba, total solo era un beso, al menos eso le decía su cerebro, ya que su corazón, hace un buen tiempo, que había comenzado a acelerarse de forma descontrolada, mientras que sus manos parecían tomar vida propia, introduciéndose por la playera de Kai, acariciándole el pecho, tocando ese perfecto abdomen muy bien trabajado, y subiendo aún más, hasta llegar a ambos pectorales, provocando que Kai suspire en su boca.

.–Ahhhh... –suspiraba Kai– ummm... así... –le decía al sentir como Yuriy pellizcaba sus pezones de forma nada delicada– lo haces delicioso...

El pelirrojo estaba totalmente concentrado, las caricias en su miembro eran muy placenteras, pronto la mano se detuvo, y él quiso protestar, pero no pudo decir nada, unos minutos después algo que le sorprendió, algo que se frotó directamente con su miembro, algo caliente, su boca fue liberada, y él y Kai jadeaban descontrolados, Yuriy bajó la mirada, y notó el miembro ya muy despierto del peliazul, frotándose contra su propia excitación.

Kai ya no quiso usar su mano, más movía su cuerpo hacía adelante y hacía atrás, colocando su miembro pegadito al del Yuriy, masturbándose levemente, con el simple roce que hacían sus costados, haciendo que el pelirrojo cierre sus ojos, y se muerda el labio inferior, ante el contacto, caliente y suave, firme y mojado.

Siguió frotándose más lentamente, se movió lentamente, para atrapar la boca del pelirrojo otra vez, necesitaba probarlo nuevamente, y el contacto se hizo, Yuriy correspondió nuevamente, de forma apasionada.

.–Tócame... –pidió Kai–

.–No... –decía el pelirrojo–

.–Tócame otra vez... –la mano de Kai atrapó la del pelirrojo, y la llevó hasta su propio miembro, obligándolo a cerrarla contra el– Hazlo... –decía en un susurro sobre sus labios– Y yo lo haré con mi boca en tu excitación...

.–Ahh... –Yuriy no pudo evitar jadear al escuchar la proposición de Kai, la verdad le había encantado la forma que Kai hace el sexo oral, pero no, tenía que controlarse–

Inconscientemente la mano de Yuriy comenzó a subir y bajar en el miembro de Kai, muy lentamente al principio, arrancándole gemidos a la garganta del peliazul, logrando que comenzara a sudar, con esas deliciosas caricias, y más con los candentes besos que el pelirrojo le brindaba en ese momento.

Sentía que su miembro dolía ya, ya pronto se vendría en manos de Yuriy, que al parecer era su intención, hacerlo terminar rápido, así que pronto, Kai lo detiene, y retira su mano, se aleja un poco, y para sorpresa del ojiazul, algo se introduce entre sus piernas.

Kai ha tenido el atrevimiento, de introducir su miembro entre las piernas de Yuriy, que en un acto inconsciente abrió más sus piernas, para darle paso al miembro, que comenzó a masturbarse, frotándose entre las piernas, y los glúteos del otro, que jadeo complacido por el contacto.

En tanto Kai, también quería que Yuriy disfrutara más, con su mano, atrapó el miembro del chico, comenzando a subir y bajar de forma rápida, al ritmo de sus frotaciones, mientras lo besaba con más pasión, ya ambos tenían la ropa totalmente desarreglada, y las respiraciones descontroladas, ya faltaba muy poco para que ambos se vinieran, y sentían como sus cuerpos se tensaban ya.

Una oleada de calor más fuerte rodea a ambos chicos, que al parecer van a tener su orgasmo allí mismo, pero su deleite es cortado de raíz cuando la puerta del callejón es abierta, y alguien sale para tirar la basura, que se sorprende al verlos en esa posición tan comprometedora, en auto reflejo Yuriy empuja a Kai para liberarse, se gira para tapar su desnudes, y poder subir sus pantalones, con mucho nerviosismo, es una vergüenza y todo por culpa de Kai.

Logra como puede acomodarse la ropa, de pronto algo que le sorprende, un llamado, ese hombre conoce su nombre.

.–Yuriy! –le llama– ¿Eres tú?

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Una sonora carcajada retumba en todo el lugar...

.–Ja,ja,ja,ja... –ríe con ánimos–

.–No es gracioso –dice con un puchero el pelirrojo–

.–No te enojes... de haber sabido que estaban descargándose afuera, no abría sacado la basura –inquirió el chico–

Están sentados en una pequeña mesa, a un lado de la ventana, es un restaurante, donde sentados uno al lado del otro están Yuriy y Kai, en cambió frente a ellos esta Nikolai, entre tanto Kai, lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, que Niko notó muy bien.

.–No te pongas celoso... –inquirió Niko– Yuriy es solo alguien muy especial.. además estoy muy viejo para él.

.–No estoy celoso.. –dijo Kai serio– Yuriy es mío.. y de nadie más.

.–No soy tuyo... –bufó molesto el pelirrojo girándose a verlo–

.–Lo eres... –recalcó Kai– Además hace un rato bien que correspondías a mis besos y mis caricias.

.–Todo fue por la promesa...

.–Solo decía un beso.. no que nos masturba...

Pero Yuriy le tapó la boca interrumpiéndolo abruptamente...

.–Si ya entendí.. no molestes...

.–Tú eres el que molesta...

.–No..

Mientras ellos discutían Nikolai se quedó viendo fijamente el rostro de Yuriy, donde ambos chicos se percataron, y Kai se molestó al ver sonrojarse al pelirrojo.

.–Sigues siendo tan bonito... Yuriy... –dice sonriendo mirándolo fijamente–

.–Gracias Niko... –sonríe el otro apenado–

.–Dime Kai... –se giró a ver al otro chico– ¿Ya te contó Yu, como nos conocimos?

.–La verdad no... –admite Kai–

.–Pues te contaré... ¿puedo Yu? –se dirige al pelirrojo–

.–No creo que a Kai le interese... –dice cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía la ventana sin prestar especial atención a la anécdota–

. –Todo lo que tenga que ver con Yuriy.. me interesa... –contestó Kai, a lo que el pelirrojo no dijo nada más–

Kai si puso atención, quería saber todo acerca de este hermoso niño, que tanto le gustaba.

.–Pues sucede algo muy gracioso.. –comenzó Niko– El hermano mayor de Yuriy y yo fuimos pareja, pero antes de conocerlo a él, conocí primero a un pequeño angelito.. que me llevó a conocer a otro hermoso ángel...

**/0/ flash back /0/**

Un atractivo muchacho esta sentado en una de las bancas del patio de la preparatoria, leyendo un libro muy pensativamente, su cabello se mueve al compás del viento, mientras que sus ojos, parecen sumergirse en su lectura.

De pronto su concentración es cortada de raíz cuando siente que algo sube por su pierna, gira su rostro, y puede ver a un pequeño niño, de talvez, un año y dos meses, subiéndose a su pierna, como si ya lo conociera, eso le extrañó mucho, haciendo el libro a un lado, llevó sus manos entre los bracitos del niño y su torso, levantándolo y parándolo sobre sus propias piernas.

El pequeño niño, con el cabello pelirrojo, y unos profundos ojos azules, miraba con los ojos fijos al chico, que estudiaba al hermoso ángel, y este intentaba arrancarle su medalla, como todo niño travieso, sus ojitos azules miraban embelesados, el camafeo de oro, intentando abrirlo con manos torpes..

.–¿Quién eres pequeño ángel? –preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta–

El joven lo estudió atentamente, nunca lo había visto antes, y pelirrojo con ojos azules, era muy extraño, además siendo tan bello, ¿cómo podían descuidarlo de esa forma, las piernitas del niño, al ser tan pequeño se tambaleaban de vez en cuando, ya que no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos, el hombre puso su mano, sobre las nalguitas del pequeño para darle equilibrio.

El pequeño niño sigue con sus ojitos clavados en el camafeo de oro, acto que aprovecha el joven para estudiarlo, da un largo suspiro en el cabello del pelirrojo, al tiempo que lo acaricia suavemente.

.–Ay dios.. –dijo el joven al pelirrojo– Pero que bonito eres... ¿eres real?

Preguntó, jamás en su vida había visto a un niño tan bonito, se pellizco a si mismo, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido, a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo se rió por la locura de ese chico

Lo siguió observando, ¿de donde saldría, no tenía la menor idea, así que pensaba revisarlo, a ver si tenía identificación.

.– Shampoo con olor a frambuesa...que te deja el cabello muy sedoso... –aspira la cabecita del pequeño, que solo atine a sonreír dulcemente– Olor a leche –Dice abriendo la boca del niño sutilmente, para aspirar su aliento– Ese fue tu desayuno.. –el pequeño lo mira con una sonrisa– Perfume de flores de durazno... –Le aspira el cuello, dando cosquillitas al niño, que ríe con más ganas– Ropita de algodón, playera entre azul marino y negro, marca de Jungenkaiser –pronuncia tocando los costados del pequeño niño, que levanta sus bracitos, como si lo estuvieran arrestando, en un acto reflejo– Buso del mismo color y marca, chaquetita Träume, color beige clara, con un ligero bordado, voltea al pequeño para ver la parte de atrás... Yuriy.. –susurra lo que hay escrito atrás, bordado en hermosos azul y rojo– Calcetines y Tenis Nike –levanta uno de los piecitos del niño, que mira curioso el escrutinio del chico hacía él, levanta la manga de la chaqueta para ver la muñeca izquierda– Pulserita color rojo para los malos augurios.. –mete la mano en el cinto del buso y lo hala un poco– Pañal Huggies ultra fino... –sonríe– Yo pensé que el paquete era tuyo, pero los pañales te hacen ver más nalgón.

El chico lo mira intensamente, a los ojos, y Yuriy hace lo mismo, pero este sonríe con dulzura.

.–Ojos azules.. intensos... como el mar azul... –le dice acariciándole la mejilla suavemente– Piel suave, ya sé porque las mujeres quisieran tener la piel de un bebé... –Yuriy sonríe, mientras intenta, mover sus piernitas, pero aún son algo débiles– Labios carmesí.. parecen dos fresitas... –ríe con animo– ¿Qué más, que más?

Sigue estudiando al pequeño pelirrojo, que solo atine a agitar sus bracitos y sonreír con muchas ganas, abrió una de las bolsitas, sacando lo que parece ser un poco de dinero, revisa la cantidad, luego lo vuelve a guardar, y mira al pelirrojo a los ojos.

.–¿Y ahora.. que hago contigo? –pregunta directo al pequeño–

De pronto el joven saca algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño botecito, lo lleva a la boca del pequeño pelirrojo, que abre su boquita pensando que es su biberón, y pronto su boca es rociada con un liquido verde, que hace que se saboree los labios.

.–¿Te gustó.. bebé? –preguntó el chico más alto, viendo como abre su boquita para pedir más–

El chico sonríe con dulzura, mientras guarda el spry en su bolsillo, a lo que el pelirrojo intenta sacarla con sus manitas.

.–Solo una vez... –le dice mientras lo mira intensamente– Soy alérgico a la leche... y no quiero que mi pequeño noviecito ande con ese olor en su boquita.. eh?... ya que siendo tan bonito, voy a presumirte con ella... y con todos...

El pequeño lo mira extrañado, y en ese momento algo que sorprende al muchacho...

.- Niko.. –dijo en un susurro–

.- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre! –preguntó extrañado–

.- Niko.. –volvió a repetir, mientras que con sus palmas abiertas, tocaba el rostro del muchacho– Ale..

.- ¿Ale? ... –preguntó– ¿Quién es Ale?

El chico se levantó con el pequeño pelirrojo en brazos, mientras buscaban al dueño, de esa hermosura.

.- ¿Conoces a este niño? –preguntó–

.-No... –contestaron–

El muchacho siguió buscando, al dueño de ese hermoso tesoro, pero a donde quiera que fuera, no lo podía encontrar, se acercó a más personas, pero nadie le decía nada, mientras buscaba desesperado, el pequeño pelirrojo, jugaba con los lápices de la bolsa de la camisa del chico.

.–Anda ayúdame... ¿quién eres?

Pero el pequeño pelirrojo lo ignora, de pronto el celular del muchacho suena, lo saca de su bolsillo y lo abre, llevándoselo al oído, provocando la curiosidad de Yuriy que intenta tomarlo, para travesear.

.– Ni sabes que me encontré... –dice suavemente–

.–¿Debo adivinar? –Pregunta una voz femenina–

.–Si..has tu mejor esfuerzo...

.–¿Es bonito?

.–No..es extraordinariamente Hermoso.. –corrige el muchacho–

.–¿Te costó algo?

.–No me salió gratis..

.–¿Te piensas quedar con eso?

.–No le digas así.. su nombre es Yuriy...

Cof, cof, cof..

Escucha como la otra persona se ahoga con algo, al escuchar un nombre.

.–¿Tan pronto? –dice alarmada– ¡Tienes nuevo amante!... ¡eso es genial Nikolai!

.–Madre... –dice divertido el muchacho– Yuriy no es mi amante... es un bebé..

.–¡¿Dime que no es cierto! -dice enojada– ¡Te dije que usaras protección!

.–No es mi hijo Madre... es un bebé que me encontré..

.–¿Cómo que te encontraste?

.–Si... vino a mi...

.–¿Venir a ti?

.–Si.. tienes que verlo.. es tan bonito...

.–Estoy en Pollo Campestre.. vente ahora mismo.

.–Pero trato de buscar al maldito infeliz.. que lo dejó así no más.

.–No uses ese vocabulario jovencito.. delante del bebé.

.–él no entiende...

.–Vente..por favor...

.–Bueno, voy para allá.

Nikolai se encamina hacía el estacionamiento, buscando su auto, un ferrari del año, color plateado, se mueve al lado del copiloto, abriendo la puerta y sentando al pequeño pelirrojo, tratando inútilmente de colocarle el cinturón pero este quedaba demasiado flojo, y el niño era por demás pequeño.

.–La verdad no quiero que salgas disparado en un frenazo.. –sonríe mientras lo vuelve a cargar cerrando la puerta–

Da la vuelta y se sube al asiento del conductor, se coloca el cinturón y sostiene al bebé con un brazo, firme pero suave para no lastimarlo, arranca, y Yuriy sostiene el volante, en el camino el pequeño pelirrojo se inquieta, haciendo varios pucheros, y viendo al joven con cara triste.

.–¿Qué pasa Bebé? –pregunta Niko mientras le da un beso en la frente con ternura– ¿Te duele algo?

.–Ale.. –dice, mientras sigue con sus pequeñas cucharitas– Ale.. –sigue llamando–

.–No llores bebé... –le da una caricia en su cabello para revolverlo– Iremos a comer algo.. y después prometo encontrar a ese Ale que dices... ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño ya no dice nada más, se tranquiliza un poco con las palabras del muchacho, así que se queda quietecito, simplemente mirándole a la cara, de forma sonreída, procediendo a tocarlo con sus palmas abiertas.

.–Soy guapo, ¿verdad bebé? –dice modestamente sacando una sonrisa en el pequeño–

.–Niko... –le vuelve a decir agitando sus manitas, seguido del movimiento de su cuerpo–

.–Me gustaría saber como sabes mi nombre... –dice sonreído–

.–Ale.. –vuelve a repetir el bebé–

Pronto llegan a un pequeño restaurante, donde pronto una hermosa mujer se les acerca, abriendo la puerta de inmediato.

.–Déjame verlo.. déjame verlo... –no dejaba de repetir mientras arrebataba a Yuriy prácticamente de los brazos del otro–

.–Cálmate madre... –dijo el otro divertido mientras le entregaba al niño– Lo vas a asustar.

Pronto el muchacho se bajó, y cerró la puerta para seguir a su madre, que llevaba al niño rumbo a dentro del restaurante, pronto se sentaron en una mesa, al lado de una ventana, colocando al niño sentadito sobre la mesa.

.–¿Cuál me dijiste que era su nombre?

.–Se llama Yuriy.. bueno, al menos eso dice su chaquetita...

.–¿Cómo lo encontraste?

.–Vino a mi... –comenzó a contarle– Y no solo eso... observa...

Niko capta la atención del pequeño pelirrojo, tomándolo de la carita para que lo vea.

.–Bebé... –le dice– ¿Cómo me llamo?

.–Niko... –dice sonreído mientras aplaude alegremente– Niko...

.–¡cielo santo! –exclama ella– ¿cuándo le enseñaste tu nombre?

.–Eso es lo extraño.. –comenta él– Cuando lo encontré ya me conocía... es como.. si alguien le hubiera hablado de mi...

.–¿Tu crees?

.–Si.. así lo c reo...

.–¿Qué piensas hacer?

.–No sé.. pero me parece imperdonable haber dejado a un bebé tan hermoso así como así... –comenta algo molesto–

La comida fue servida poco tiempo después, que constituía de unos medallones de pollo, (n/a: esos nuggetts, los han probado?), Yuriy miraba toda esa comida regada por todos lados, ni siquiera sabía que tomar.

.–Quiero enseñarte algo... –comenta el chico a la señora–

Ella mira intrigada, Nikolai toma dos medallones de pollo, y le da uno al pequeño que lo toma, y comienza a comerlo, luego le da un segundo, y Yuriy lo toma guardándoselo en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

.–¿por qué hace eso? –pregunta desconcertada la mujer–

.–¿Para que lo guardas? –le pregunta al pequeño–

.–Ale.. –contesta mientras sigue comiendo–

Ella se gira a verlo...

.–¿Quién es Ale!

.–No sé.. imagino que algún familiar suyo... –comenta él– Pero te aseguro que le partiré la cara cuando lo encuentre por descuidado

.–Pero podría ser una mujer.. que tal que se llame.. Alexa digamos... (n/a: como yo.. je,je,je) –le dice ella divertida– También le partirás la cara

.–Es un chico... –dice sin más– Tiene que serlo... no hay duda...además... –sonríe con malicia– Si son así de bellos cuando bebés, ya me imagino cuando ya son hombres...

.–Tu siempre con tu doble intención...

.–No digas eso... –comenta con un puchero– El peque Yuriy va a pensar que soy un pervertido.

.–Y no lo eres ya... –dice divertida–

Ellos siguieron conversando alegremente, mientras comían sin preocupación alguna.

**/0/Fin Flash Back/0/ **

Kai lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida...

.–Te lo aseguro Kai... –comenta Niko– Yuriy era el niño más bonito que yo jamás haya visto.

.–Aún lo es... –contesta Kai mirando al pelirrojo que sigue mirando a la ventana–

.–¿Qué pasó después? –pregunta Kai–

.–Pues es una larga historia... –dice– Pero hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso, talvez otro día se las cuente...

Yuriy se levanta, empujando a Kai para que se levante, y este hace caso.

.–¿Me prestas tu baño Niko?

.–Si Yuriy.. al fondo y a la derecha..

Yuriy se encamina dejando a los otros chicos solos, Kai sigue con la mirada al pelirrojo hasta que este se pierde por el pasillo.

.–¿Estas enamorado de él, verdad? –pregunta Niko–

.–¿Yuriy sonreía cuando era un bebé? –preguntó evitando la pregunta–

.–Si.. –contesta– Se reía mucho.. bastante... e incluso lo hacía solito.. mirando a la nada.. le pregunté a su hermano, y este me decía divertido que le faltaba un tornillo... –sonríe ante eso– Pero las cosas cambiaron, mucho.. cuando Alexei murió.. el pequeño Yuriy no volvió a ser el mismo... nunca más.. su sonrisa se apagó.. con la de su hermano mayor...

.–No volvió a sonreír... –comenta–

.–Si... así fue.. me costó mucho que dejara de sentirse triste... –continua Niko– e incluso ahora... viene a quedarse a mi departamento, una vez al mes.. para llorar.. desahogarse... no quiere que su madre lo mire, yo no le digo nada, simplemente lo abrazo...

.–¿Por qué me dices esto? –menciona el peliazul intrigado–

.–Porque yo sé que Yuriy te gusta..y te gusta muchísimo... –sonríe– Espero que lo cuides bien...

.–Yuriy esta enamorado de alguien más... –comenta Kai girándose a ver hacía el baño donde venía el pelirrojo–

.–No creo... –dice divertido Niko– La forma en que corresponde a tus besos, y como logras someterlo dice demasiado... además... él se te queda mirando... muy fijo, siempre he sabido que él no hace eso... antes de que preguntes... la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de Yuriy.. es conociendo primero su alma... –Yuriy se acerca a ambos– Piénsalo Kai..

Yuriy los mira intrigados...

.–Me voy Niko... –dice abrazando al hombre y dándole un beso en la mejilla– Te quiero mucho.. te hablo otro día por teléfono.

.–Si Yuriy –dice el otro acariciándole la barbilla– Voy a ir a ver a Alexei hoy... ¿tu no irás supongo?

.–No.. y no me digas nada.. –comenta frunciendo el ceño–

.–No estoy diciendo nada... –le besó en medio de los ojos– Cuídate.. y abre bien esos lindos y grandes ojos azules que tu tienes...

.–¿Por qué me dices eso?

.–Solo abre los ojos.. –lo abraza para susurrarle algo al oído– Tú y el chico de mirada rubí hacen una linda pareja... ambos son muy hermosos... –comenta sonrojando increíblemente al chico–

.–No hagas esos comentarios... –le soltó para sonreír y luego irse–

.–Adiós Kai...

.–Si.. nos vemos...

Kai y Yuriy salen del lugar, se ha puesto algo frío, el pelirrojo se detiene para hablar con el otro.

.–Bien... –comienza– Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora me voy a donde yo quiera.

.–¿Por qué no vas al cementerio a ver a tu hermano?

.–Eso es algo que a ti no te importa... –comenta furioso mientras camina en lado contrario pero Kai lo sostiene de la mano–

.–Eso es algo muy egoísta... –comenta– Tu hermano te quería mucho, sacrificó su vida por ti.. y así le pagas, ni siquiera llevándole flores a su tumba... eres un malagradecido... no merecías tener a un hermano como...

Pero Kai se detiene, mira como los ojos azules de Yuriy se llenan de lágrimas a cada palabra, su mirada es muy dolida.

.–Ya lo sé.. –dice en un murmullo– Yo no merecía a alguien como Alexei... en primer lugar, no debí haber nacido yo... solo debió haber sido él... –sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas– Todo por mi estúpido capricho de estar siempre encima de él.. yo... –bajó su mirada– Debí haber muerto ese día...por mi estúpido descuido lo maté a él... yo lo maté...

.–Yuriy.. no.. –Kai no sabía que decir, no le gustaba que el pelirrojo hablará de esa forma tan dolida– Tienes que superarlo ya..

.–Suéltame.. –dice suavemente– ¡QUE ME SUELTES! –le grita mientras da un fuerte tirón al agarre que tenía Kai, salió corriendo y Kai lo siguió–

Pero atravesó la calle, armando un alboroto, Kai intentó pero casi sale atropellado, lanza una maldición al aire, y sigue, pero lo ha perdido de vista, el lugar esta demasiado transitado, busca con al mirada pero nada, no quiere dejarlo así, Yuriy esta un poco desorientado.. y confundido.

Busca por un largo rato, pero nada, comienza a preocuparse, talvez no debió decirle todas esas cosas feas, si tan solo no fuera tan directo en lo que dice.

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

Ya son las 7:30 de la noche, es muy tarde, un hermoso pelirrojo camina por la calle, con su larga gabardina, sus ojos esmeraldas se clavan en unas hermosas flores que están en una tienda, pero sonríe sabiendo que son faltas, a él siempre le ha gustado la naturaleza y allí en Rusia, como que no había mucha naturaleza que digamos.

Sigue su avanzar, cuando divisa algo a lo lejos, una pequeña figura que conoce muy bien, puede notar algo extraño, parece como si estuviera hablando solo, se le acerca un poco más.

Yuriy esta como hablando con un perro que lo mira muy extrañado, por su condición, y una botella de vodka en su mano derecha, Brooklyn dedujo que andaba ahogado en alcohol.

.–¿Cómo osas decir que no conocerme? –le decía Yuriy al perrro– Yo ser...Ivanov... Yuriy... atractivo... dinero... gay... eh?...-agita su mano para decir adiós a los de los autos– Yo... mi ser...un.. (hip)... mi hermano... murió... por mi.. culpa...

Brooklyn se le acerca...

.–¿Qué pasa Bebé? –Le dice y Yuriy lo voltea a ver–

En ese justo instante, un trueno se deja escuchar, un destello luminoso atravesando todo el cielo, el sonido fue tan estridente, que Yuriy soltó la botella y se abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces a abrazar el cuerpo de Brooklyn.

.–Ale... –comenta Yuriy– Quédate conmigo.. por favor...

.–Yuriy... –le dice abrazándolo–

.–No me dejes Ale... –Yuriy levanta el rostro y le da un sutil beso en los labios al chico de ojos esmeraldas que se sorprende ante eso– Sella mis labios... otra vez... para... que nunca... te vuelvas a ir de mi lado...

.–Esta ebrio... –comenta el otro pelirrojo–

Yuriy sonríe con ánimos, al tiempo que sus piernas ceden, y se desploma al suelo, desmayado, Brooklyn lo Sostiene.

.–¿Yuriy? –le pregunta, pero no le responde, prácticamente esta fuera de combate–

Lo alza en brazos cuidadosamente, sonríe con malicia, Yuriy se ve aún más hermoso cuando dormía, bajando su rostro le dio un sutil beso sobre los labios, eso se sintió tan bien, a pesar de tener el aliento a Alcohol, su sabor era delicioso.

.–¿Qué hago contigo ahora? –dijo mirándolo fijamente– Tengo dos opciones... llevarte de regreso a la abadía... o... –se detuvo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro– Llevarte a un hotel y disfrutar de tu cuerpo toda la noche... quien sabe, talvez pidas que lo haga más fuerte... y más rápido... estando tan ebrio no creo que reconozcas si estas conmigo, con Hitoshi o con el mismo Kai...

la lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente sobre sus cabezas...

.–Esto va a ser tan divertido... –sonrió mientras caminaba– Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Kai, cuando le diga que ya me cogí al bello Yuriy...

Continuara...

**-–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & -–DIOSES RUSOS–– & **

**Nota de la autora:**

Kyaaaaaaaaa!... MASAKA!... a 3 review para los 100 y solo en Cinco capítulos... je,je,je.. ni yo me la creo, gracias.. han hecho muy feliz a esta escritora, que se quema las pestañas inventando tantas locuras... muchísimas gracias... a todas aquellas personas bellas que dejan review y a las que solo leen también.. un beso

Pero aquí viene lo feo.. sip!.. la otra semana entro a exámenes, tengo uno el sábado y el otro el domingo, así como lo leen, "el domingo", que es sagrado, el punto esta que si no paso estos exámenes.. se acabó el yaoi para mi.. porque me consume demasiado tiempo.. no quiero asustarlos eh, y esto tampoco es una broma.. recen por mi para que me vaya bien..

Así que no podré conectarme durante más o menos DOS semanas, ni revisaré correos, ni bajaré los review, y si alguien actualiza... sepan esperarme, cuando regrese me pondré al corriente.. un besote...

Contestando Reviews:

**Zhena Hik**: Hola amiga.. ¿cómo andas, pues me leí tu fic de "En tus ojos", ah!..me ha fascinado, ya que el amor de mi vida se llamaba Duo Maxwell, aunque Kai también lo es... je,je,je... te felicito, te quedó precioso, pero tengo una duda, y no es reclamo, bueno!.. si es reclamo... ¿para cuando el fic que me prometiste, ¿te acuerdas el que me comentaste en el msn, pues mi querer leer el primer capitulo pronto.. espero que tengas tiempito para eso...cuando dejaste este reveiw dices que ibas a comenzar a escribirlo, y eso fue el 25 de junio, así que hoy es 29 de Julio, ah!.. casi un mes... je,je,je...por lo tanto imagino que ya tienes algo... por fis.. no me hagas sufrir más, y por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a actualizar el fic de Confused Heart, eh?... bueno...también te quería decir que no, Kai no le dijo eso.. un besote amiga.. te cuidas mucho y no te pierdas... besitos.

**sasaku ivanovich**: Hi!..como andas, pues te quería decir que me leí tu fic "Hello", me ha gustado mucho, te felicito, y te dejaré review.. prometido... pero antes que nada, quería decirte algo, el otro día leí un comentario en donde decía que te ibas a retirar, oye!.. no hagas eso, yo solo te digo que tengas paciencia, ok!.. cuando uno comienza en esto, la gente casi no te conoce, por eso no te dejan comentarios, pero tienes mucho talento, como ya dije el fic me gustó mucho, eres una sádica como yo, je,je,je.. no te desanimes... ok!... sigue adelante, tienes talento... solo ten paciencia, si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste, pues no estarías leyendo Dioses Rusos, bueno!.. no soy el mejor ejemplo, pero confía en ti.. ok!.. bueno ya volviendo al review: sip lo sé.. Alexei se murió bien feo.. pobeshito... (Anyanka se priva de la risa), bueno, soy algo mala y sádica, je,je,je...bueno, con eso de que Bryan se iba a aprovechar de Yuriy cuando estaba amarrado, pues no... no se si lo sabes, pero Bryan me cae mal, peor que Takao.. no miento, Takao me cae peor... je,je,je... bueno amiga, me caes súper espero que aún sigas en esto de ff... no te desanimes, ah,..pues tu correo no salió.. uh?.. por cierto, tengo problemas con mi msn... pero nos podemos contactar por correo... un besote..

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi**: Privet amiga!..como estas, ah!.. que bien que te hayas enamorado de mi fic... jo,jo,jo.. es muy gratificante para mi, gracias por pensar que soy buena en lo que hago, doy siempre mi máximo esfuerzo, y quiero anunciarte que haré otro one-shot trágico.. tú sabes, como a nosotras nos gusta.. no sé cuando lo suba, pero lo haré... no sé como se va a llamar, pero va a estar basado en la película: **Vampire Hunter D –Bloodlost,** Es sencillamente la trama, con algunas modificaciones... te va a encantar... espero lo leas...ah pues con eso de que le dijo Kai a Yuriy, pues no... no es eso.. pero de todas formas gracias por intentar.. un beso.. te cuidas... y saludos a tu hermana Celen... beshitos.

**Son Melee**: Mucho gusto.. gracias por pensar que este fic es genial... je,je,je...me he reído como loca con tu mega-review-comedia... ja,ja,ja.. no sé si esos personajes son tus alter-egos.. pero ha sido realmente fabuloso, y tienes razón, Tala de Uke es de lo mejor, por supuesto con Kai, porque te confesaré que Bryan me cae mal, así que jamás me verás haciendo un BryanTala, wacala!...aunque en un mini fic que hice salen ellos dos, pero al final se quedan TalaKai.. tu sabes, forever!...aunque la pareja KaiRei.. pues confesaré que el primer fic que leí de BeyBlade fue de ellos y me encantó yo amo al neko, pero me gusta más con Mystel.. con Bryan.. pues... a veces por conveniencia... y con respecto al TyKai.. pues... que puedo decirte, una vez leí uno, pero te confesaré que Tyson me cae tan bien, como Seiya de los caballeros del zodiaco, o como Reelena de Gundam Wing (Nota el sarcasmo), bueno.. el personaje me cayó mal desde la primera temporada, y pues Kai es mi favorito (suspiro), y Yuriy el que sigue.. por eso los junto, si a ti te gusta esa pareja (TyKai), pues esta bien, para gustos los colores, no crees, pero pregunta... ¿solo de ellos escribes, pues si tienes otra pareja, yo con gusto te leo, porque el hecho de que me caiga mal el Tyson, pues no haré un comentario sobre el fic, porque solo lo insultaría a él.. je,je,je... no te preocupes por no dejar review... ya me ha pasado a mi...ah!.. ya entiendo, no te gusta el KaiTala.. cierto, es extraño...o sea que te gusta más el KaiTy...bueno, espero que aún sigas con vida, y que tu alter-ego no te haya hecho nada malo, un beso y espero que aún me leas.. y que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Alleka**: Hola mi pequeña Alleka... como estas, me ví que subiste el fic que te hice, pues que crees tengo buenas noticias para ti, pues ya comencé la segunda parte, la otra semana te la enviaré, no digo cuando, pero ya para el jueves más o menos estará en tu correo, prometido, pero eso si.. ve el viernes a revisar.. ok!...ay.. mi pequeña, pues mira.. eso de que quieres estar enamorada para continuar mi fic.. bueno, yo no estoy enamorada, pero bueno, yo digo que te imagines la situación como si lo estuvieras... de acuerdo... espero que tu inspiración vuelva, ya quiero leer algo tuyo otra vez... con tu pedido del lemmon YuriyBrooklyn.. pues en el otro talvez.. je,je,je.. aquí ya no pude, porque voy a examenes... y no tenía más tiempo para escribir.. tu entiendes.. verdad, y solo te puedo adelantar que Yuriy será Uke.. prometido... pero tenme paciencia, el otro mes... lo verás... te cuidas mucho, mi pequeña... ya sabes puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.. un besito.

**Set-Yam**: Hola amiga... como estas?... pues mira, en serio te lo juro, te he enviado el resumen de BeyBlade dos veces ya, espero que revises el correo que tenías antes, porque me fije que lo cambiaste, pero no pude enviártelo al nuevo, si dices que no llegó te lo reenviaré... te lo prometo...pues, volviendo al review de aca: no, Kai no le dijo eso a Yuriy... ah!.. pues si un KaiRei... estaría muy bien, allí me tendrás leyendo... pues, eso que dices que Rei es más bonito que Yuriy... pues me enojo... je,je,je.. son bromas, es cierto Rei es más lindo, lo que sucede es que Yuriy es bonito pero en la primera temporada, te pongo la imagen en el doc., pero en la tercera le cambian el color de ojos y ya no me gustó, pero como yo me enamoré de él, en la primera por eso lo hago, en cuanto a Rei.. pues sip.. él es hermoso, bello y todo eso... me encanta... aunque yo no he hecho ninguna con él.. talvez me anime.. je,je,je.. oye!.. eso estuvo divertido... ¿tu crees que me alimento del sufrimiento de los demás, ja,ja,ja.. de verás.. me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a mis personajes favoritos.. para culminar con un digno final...sip!.. eso que le hizo Kai a Yuriy fue genial, pero lo que le hizo aquí también... tú sabes como es él de pervertido.., y con lo de Alexei aquí hay más... pero aún me falta un flash back, que es lo del funeral, allí me vas a conocer que tan sádica soy.. ja,ja,ja.. (hasta yo misma me doy miedo), bueno y no tienes que agradecer, en serio pórtate bien... y ya sabes si no llegó, ponlo en letras mayúsculas: Anyanka NO LLEGÓ EL DOCUMENTO, je,je,je..para que no se me olvide.. un besote.

**Nadryl**: Hola, Pues antes que nada, me leí tu review en mi otro fic: CONFUSIONES, recuerdas, el fic sádico que dio un giro de 360, y que torturan a Yuriy con un bisturí... (te acordaste?), bueno... no problema... no me molestó, ni me hizo sentir mal tu review.. ok!.. todo bien.. soy una persona que acepta la verdad en la cara, o decirla.. todo bien... y pues para que no te angusties, el capitulo diez, se llama: _Sin ti no sé continuar... _Pues, simplemente aquí KaiYuriy se vuelven a reencontrar... je,je,je.. pero.. bueno.. tendrás que leerlo.. pues pasando al review de aquí: bueno, como que andamos conectadas, pues ya me tardé 4 días de lo acordado, como lo subo una vez al mes.. je,je,je.. cosas así. Pues, me alegro que te haya gustado, y lamento haberte traumado con el otro, es que soy algo sádica.. bueno, a ratos me salen los buenos sentimientos, pero ya veremos allá, un besote.. te cuidas mucho... y espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado también.

**VK098**: Hola amiga.. como estas?.. ah!.. pues mira, no quiero que te resientas conmigo, tú también eres muy especial para mi, como lo es Alleka.. ok!.. bueno, yo quiero darte un pequeño regalito, te llegará la otra semana, no es un fic, pero es un wallpaper con tu nick.. te parece, aunque si lo quieres con tu nombre real, pues dímelo, y yo te lo hago, sin resentimientos, por fis.. tú también escribes genial, y me gustó "el retrato oval", no he dejado review, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero lo haré...por cierto, ¿de quien quieres el wall, solo un personaje en especial, una pareja... varios personajes.. tú dime.. y haré lo que pueda, claro si quieres puede ser de otra serie no necesariamente de BeyBlade, te doy a escoger...volviendo al review de aquí: Pues sip!.. Hito fue algo agresivo, pero Kai se lo buscó, por bocón... con lo de la excusa, pues no sé si me salió algo patético, je,je,je.. pero te gustó el resto del capitulo, espero estés bien, y aún me leas, he notado como ya casi no te comunicas conmigo... ¿estas enojada, te cuidas..te mando un besote...

**Arale D Hiwatari: **Hola como estas, primero que nada... ¿qué dibujo te debo, perdona pero no recuerdo muy bien, acaso.. uno de los wallpapers que hice para el fic.. es eso.. si es así indícalo en el review, y yo te lo mando.. ok!.. gomen.. por tardarme tanto, es que bueno.. problemas.. estudio-socio-economicos.. ja,ja,ja.. pues por eso, y no sé hasta cuando me conectaré al msn.. espero me comprendas... pues no amiga, no fue eso lo que Kai le dijo a Yuriy... sorry... y con lo de la nota.. ja,ja,ja.. es cierto, muchas de nosotras haríamos Home run con Kai no una si no varías veces... un beso... y espero aún me leas...

**Mikael Mudou**: Privet!... como estas, ja,ja,ja.. no te preocupes por lo del review, comprendo lo que es no estar conectado, y a mi también me dan esos ataques, cuando no puedo ir al cyber, espero no te moleste, pero contestaré los dos review de una vez.. ok!... me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, realmente me esforcé haciéndolo, y no tienes que disculparte por lo que pasó, pero ya sabes, solo puedo subirlo una vez al mes, porque todo se me junta, las tareas, el estudio, las actualizaciones... ah!.. bueno... increíble... ¿en serio querías que fuera Brooklyn el tercer invitado,pues al principio fue mi idea, pero él si se iba a aprovechar de Yuriy, y mejor no, porque en el siete.. SI SE VA A APROVECHAR, bueno, ya me conoces, vendrán grandes sorpresas, pues hoy no puse nada entre HitoshiBrooklyn, je,je,je.. es que el calenturiento de Kai se robó el show una vez más, pero tienes razón, a Yuriy no le gusta Kai.. le fascina.. ah!.. pues bueno, con eso de que querías lemmon cuando Bryan encontró a Yuriy amarrado en la cama, pues.. je,je,je.. no te creas, tengo un one-shot en la que BryanYuriy tienen relaciones.. bueno, algo así como sexo-sadomasoquismo... ah!.. es muy fuerte, cosas así... pero aquí.. no sé.. talvez más adelante, pero el hecho que lo re-odie al Bryan ese, no me quita hacer un lemmon, talvez haga uno de BryanGarland.. je,je,je.. ya veremos...pues con lo de la madre de Kai, te diré que la tristeza del ojirubi tiene que ver con eso, pero no diré nada más, y es cierto, mis capítulos siempre son purgadores, pero no puedo evitarlo, y este se queda en ascuas.. ya sabes típico de mi... te comprendo, yo también me traume con lo del Yaoi, pues no sé si ya te lo conté, pero el primer fic que leí fue un KamuixSubaru, de la serie "X", ¿has visto la serie, es muy buena, y al final el tipo resultó puñal, ja,ja,ja.. pero me traume el lemmon, era extremadamente fuerte, y yo dije.. orale!.. que es esto.. pero después leí de Gundam Wing y allí fue que me decidí, y comencé a escribir fics de esta serie, para luego pasar a BeyBlade... tu sabes... ah!..pues una vez más te digo, me encantó Himno Hereje.. ya te envié el mail (te llego?), pues si no, lo reenviaré, pero ha estado de lujo, un prologo muy atrayente, cargado de sangre, muerte, atracción sexual.. y tantas cosas, y me has dejado enganchadísima... espero lo subas pronto.. te cuidas mucho, y allí nos leemos.. bueno!.. se que dije que lo subiría la otra semana, pero ya no pude aguantarme.. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. un beso.

**Hikari Balkov**: Hola.. Hika-chan, que me cuentas, ah!.. me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, je,je,je.. algo pervertido, bueno, este no se queda atrás también, pues con eso de que Bryan le iba a hacer algo a Yuriy, pues no, es cierto yo detesto el personaje, pero ya he hecho lemmon de BryanYuriy, sip!.. aunque no lo creas, aquí no quise, porque ya era demasiadas situaciones explicitas, y después no quiero que digan, esta mujer solo eso hace, pero yo digo que es divertido leer y escribir Yaoi.. je,je,je...con tu pregunta de que si yo veo a Yuriy como si fuera una chica, pues mira, te contaré algo, a quien a veces me imagino así es a Kai, por su estrecha cintura, pero sus músculos en brazos, piernas e incluso en sus pectorales hace que yo lo vea como hombre, en cuanto al pelirrojo, no... la verdad no, solo sé que es un delgado, sin musculos, más como un chico de 14 años, tu sabes, todo flacuchento... ahora, pregunto yo: ¿por qué pensaste que yo lo miraba así?.. hablando de otra cosa, con eso de que Yuriy lo masturbó con ganas, pues... la verdad sí...le puso mucho entusiasmo, con eso de que le dijo al oido, pues no.. amiga.. sorry.. no es eso, hablando de los flash back, pues mira, te dire algo, la promesa que la doctora Hiwatari y Kai hicieron juntos, pues tiene que ver con el peke Yuriy, pero no de la forma que lo planteas, en este capitulo se comenta dicha promesa, espero seas observadora y la encuentres... je,je,je...y claro que eres mi manita menor.. no lo dudes, y como tu hermana mayor te he dedicado el capitulo... espero te guste... cuidate.. te mando un beso.. y espero te guste.

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**: Hola amiga Cloy-chan.. ah!.. arigato por la dedicatoria de tu fic "a los trece", esta muy hermoso, me ha encantado, ya dejé review, y perdona por lo de las imágenes, es que el correo de hot mail falla mucho, ya quiero cambiarlo, pero no he tenido el tiempo.. espero no estes molesta, te cuidas mucho, y por favor, actualiza pronto el capitulo dos, sé que lo acabas de subir.. pero animos.. un beso.

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujimiya**: Hi.. Kira-chan... sip!..lo sé.. Alexei y Annika son mi mejor invención.. je,je,je.. bueno, aunque Nikolai no se queda atrás, lo sé.. tener un hermano como Alexei ha de ser maravilloso.. si lo sé, Yuriy esta molesto por eso, pero no es porque él crea estas cosas, si no que cuando era peke, si lo creía, y se traumó como hasta los cinco años, bueno, eso lo contaré más adelante, pobeshito.. con eso de que lo debe perdonar, pues.. ya veremos más adelante, si se ablanda, aunque de la forma en que Kai lo arrincona pues no tardara mucho en perdonarlo.. je,je,je.. le gusta.. y ya lo admitió.. con eso del apellido, Fujimiya.. ah!.. que suerte tienes yo no he podido ver la serie, porque pertenezco a una red de anime, en la cual intercambiamos anime, algunos los bajan y otros somos contactos y conectes, (yo soy conecte), pues pedí esa serie y mi amigo, me dijo que no, porque parecían puñales, y que él no miraba mariconadas, buh.. lloro, así que no quiso bajármela... a puras penas pude sacarle gravitation.. je,je,je.. pero que crees se quedó en 60 y no se siguió bajando.. lloraré... pero en fin.. espero estes bien, te mando un beso, y que este capitulo te haya gustado también... besitos.

**Nyu**: Holitas!.. pues tienes razón, me pasé con Yuriy, pero lo disfrutó mucho, lo sé.. lo sé...y ahora también lo disfrutó y mucho más, con eso de que Bryan se cobrará el favor, pues.. hasta el otro capitulo lo vas a saber, es que este fic, va como para largo, ah!..me alegro que te haya gustado Yuriy de Peke, aquí hay un poco más, y pronto sabrás que pasó con la doctora Hiwatari... con respecto al golpe que le dio Hitoshi a Kai, pues se lo tenía bien merecido, pero ya ves salieron bien librados, pero las cosas se complican mucho más... te mando un beso.. espero que estés bien.

**Ayanai**: Hola...yo tengo una pregunta, que pasó con tu fic... no lo volviste a actualizar, o es que yo ando sonámbula y no me percate, dime.. me gustaría saber, pues mira amiga, te explicaré.. la cosa esta así.. el primer fic es DIOSES RUSOS, que es como Kai y Yuriy se conocen, y el que sigue se llama RULETA RUSA, que es la segunda parte, pero claro, este segundo ya esta terminado, con 10 episodios y un prologo, y no quiero que te confundas, hay una chica que subió uno con el mismo nombre, y solo tiene el primer capitulo.. eh?.. pues algo así, y no habrá tercera parte.. o talvez la haga..pero no sé... entendiste... primero Dioses y luego Ruleta.. pero yo lo hice alrevez, haciendo Ruleta Rusa primero, es que yo ofrecí hacer un fic de cómo se conocieron, y así nació Dioses Ruso.. ah!... ya me hice bolas...espero hayas comprendido esta vez...ja,ja,ja.. con eso de saber si hay vacantes para estar en esta escuela.. pues... jo,jo,jo... le preguntaré a la linda Annika.. haber que dice.. un beso.

**andy de hiwatari**: Privet!.. ah!.. gracias me alegro que te guste el fic, me haces sonrojar con eso de que es uno de tus favoritos... gracias que honor, y dime ese fic que mencionas... "El dominio del trigre 2", es una secuela del uno, o es que así se llama, es un KaiRei.. simple curiosidad, y dime que referencia me das, me gustaría leerlo, con el otro fic: NOCHES, pues.. ese es de mi linda amiga GabZ, verdad, ya te leíste el capitulo cinco, esta muy bueno también, aquí no ha actualizado, pero si buscas el perfil de ella, entra a la homepage, y allí busca los fics, bueno.. no sé como, pero es que me lo pasaron por msn.. te va a gustar.. con eso de que le susurró Kai a Yuriy.. pues no amiga, no fue eso.. pero gracias por el intento.. gracias por todo, un besito... y espero te guste el capitulo.

**H.fanel.K**: Hi.. amiga.. pues mira ya me leí tu fic "a mi lado", pero no he dejado review, porque mi querer saber, ¿será un KaiYuriy, BryanRei, o un ¿BryanYuriy, KaiRei, simple curiosidad, dependiendo tu respuesta dejaré review.. jo,jo,jo..son bromas.. no te preocupes, de todas formas dejaré review.. prometido...lo siento amiga, otra vez te deje esperando un mes, es que no puedo subirlo antes, lo siento mucho, pero ya ves aquí estoy otra vez, con otro capitulo, espero te guste, pues con eso de que Kai salió corriendo tras de Yuriy y la doctora Hiwatari no hizo nada, pues es cierto, pero el peke Kai no corrió lejos solo un poco, por eso ella no se movió.. ok!.. espero te guste el capitulo, con tu petición en confusiones, pues sip la tomaré en cuenta, además no podré actualizar dentro de varias semanas... un beso.

**KaT IvanoV**: Hola amiga Kat-chan.. como estas, ah!.. kawaii.. ya me leí tu segundo capitulo de Pequeño amor, y me ha encantado... te felicito, me ha encantado, no he dejado review, pero ando de volada, cuando regrese a conectarme te dejaré.. lo prometo.. volviendo al review aquí: dime amiga... ¿te lo volvieron a quitar el Internet, ha de ser torturante...ah!..pues pregunto yo.. ¿cuándo piensas actualizar tu otro fic, tu sabes, me tienes en ascuas.. eh, ya volviendo al fic, es que me enredo yo sola, pues sip.. a Kai le gustó mucho el lindo pelirrojo, pero lloraba mucho, y eso le fastidiaba de él.. pues no amiga, Kai no le dijo que lo amaba a Yuriy.. aún no puede decirle eso..pero de que le gusta le gusta, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, umm.. pues yo vuelvo dentro de tres semanas más o menos... te cuidas.. y espero que tu inspiración ande buena por estos días y me sorprendas, para que cuando vuelva ya este el siguiente capitulo de Mis sentimientos hacía ti.. un beso.

**Star**: Privet!...Disculpa.. si quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero estoy en la universidad, y eso me obsorve demasiado tiempo, lo siento mucho, espero aún me leas... con eso de que le dijo Kai a Yuriy, pues no amiga, no es eso... le dijo otra cosa, espero estés bien... un beso.

**Kayle Hiwatari-83**: Amiga Kayle-chan.. como estas, espero ya hayas vuelto de tus vacaciones, ah!.. como ya dije, me gustó tu actualización, y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que te estoy haciendo, bueno, ya volviendo a este review: Sip!.. lo sé Alexei es un personaje por demás lindo, y hermoso.. je,je,je... y tienes toda la razón, la cruz que anda Kai es la que porta Yuriy en Ruleta Rusa, ah!.. tu si pones atención... por eso, Kai se la dará a Yuriy cuando ya acepten mutuamente que se aman.. cosa que falta mucho... je,je,je.. con eso de las inyecciones, pues te contaré que a mi me fascinan, soy sadomasoquista, pero a mi mamá no le gustan, y por eso se lo puse al Peke Yuriy, pero te entiendo, me recuerdas a Goku.. al que no le gustaban, me daba risa, con eso de que la mamá de Kai no fue a agarrar al bebé cuando lo vio desnudo y con frío, pues todo pasó demasiado rápido, ella lo iba a cargar, pero como el peke salió corriendo, pues ya no pudo, y pasó lo trágico, tú sabes, bueno amiga, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, un poco.. ya sabes... je,je,je.. te cuidas mucho, y cuando regrese de mis examenes te mandaré el capitulo dos.. un beso.. te cuidas mucho.. y allí nos estamos leyendo.

**Hilary Hiwatari**: Hola, como estas?.. sip.. lo sé.. Hito-kun se metió en un gran lío, pero ya ves que con su coquetería salió bien librado, ja,ja,ja.. amiga, con eso de que le susurró Kai a Yuriy, pues no.. no fue eso, pero estuvo bueno eso de que quería lamerle todo el cuerpo con la leche, de lujo... pero no fue eso, espero te haya gustado este, y ya vez, Kai si que quiere volarse al pelirrojo, y así como va no va a tardar mucho, aunque aquí, Brooklyn se ganó la lotería, tu que crees: ¿se lo hará a Yuriy o no, pues.. ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo.. y me ha encantado tu one-shot.. te felicito.. un beso y te cuidas.

**Sole**: Hi!..mucho gusto!.. es un honor que me leas.. gracias por pensar que mis fics son buenos, wah!.. es un honor para esta humilde escritora, que da todo su esfuerzo para que a la gente le agraden mis historias, ah!..pues, la verdad yo actualizo una vez al mes (si lo se, es desesperante), pero no puedo evitarlo, las cargas de mi vida diaria son muy fuertes, (universidad), y pues por eso, ja,ja,ja.. con eso de que le tienes envidia a Yuriy, por como lo trata Kai, pues si.. yo opino igual.. es que el peliazul es tan bello.. ah!.. ya quisiera ser el pelirrojo.. bueno... te cuidas mucho y espero aún me leas...un beso.

**Dark Angel 02**: Hola amiga.. hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti.. como has estado, ah!..pues me apenas.. con eso de ser la mejor autora de todas, ah!.. siento maripositas.. gracias, por el comentario, haces que me sienta especial, te lo agradezco por tus palabras, oye!.. eso de decir que solo eres una más de mis review, no es cierto, en eso te equivocas, para mi, jamás alguien va a ser una más del montón, no..yo aprecio cada review como si fuera el único, me caes bien, en serio, pues con eso de conversar conmigo, mira no tengo Internet en mi casa, por ahora, pues, si me conecto a veces los viernes, pero entro a examenes y no lo haré dentro de tres semanas, cuando lo haga yo te avisaré para que hablemos un rato.. ok!.. me encantaría.. pues sabes, con lo de GabZ, hace poco andaba de vacaciones, pero no sé si ya volvió, y ha andando un poco bajoneada, por eso mi nota inicial, no sé si aún me lea.. pero la dejé para que alguien le pase el fax, gracias por todo, y yo le pasaré tu bello mensaje a GabZ.. tú sabes, cuidate mucho, te mando un besote y un abrazo de oso. (y no pensé mal), besitos.

Y eso es todo por hoy..

Pd: ¿Ya se vieron la película de BeyBlade G-REV?


	7. Memorias I parte

**DIOSES RUSOS  
ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA  
WARNING: SHONEN AI  
RAITING: PG-13**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota**¡Vacaciones!... estoy estresada, enojada y cansada, así que he pensado mucho durante todo este tiempo, demasiado (suspiro), y pensé que yo era buena en BeyBlade... que esta parte de fafiction era mi fuerte, pero darte cuenta que no lo eres, la caída duele... mucho, y si después de casi un año, no he demostrado algo bueno¡que horror, eso quiere decir que me falta mucho... podría darles la dirección de la pagina donde se vota por los fics choice awards, pero no lo haré... me sentí triste al descubrir que las personas que "supuestamente" me apoyaban, no lo hicieron, y me sentiría peor si veo a personas que yo quiero apoyando a otros, sé que hay escritores mejores que yo, pero no me lo restrieguen en la cara tan feo... los votos deberían ser privados, así personas como yo no nos sentiríamos frustradas y apuñaladas.

Dicen que es un concurso de POPULARIDAD, pero aún así... n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**MEMORIAS (I PARTE)  
EPISODIO 07**

/0/ Flash Back /0/

La mañana hacía su aparición, las luces entraron por el enorme ventanal iluminando toda la habitación, unos párpados se abren lentamente, mostrando unos profundos ojos azules, tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad, se giró de lado, para buscar un pequeño acompañante, notándolo dormido todavía.

Sonrió para si, se sentó inclinándose al pequeño ángel le dio un sutil beso en medio de los ojos, estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió feliz, al verlo parpadear y mostrar el azul-zafiro de sus ojitos, que lo miraron adormilado.

.-Vamos bebé.. -dijo suavemente el chico mayor- Es hora de despertar.

Comenzó a desvestir al pequeño niño, que parecía no querer despertar, pronto lo tenía desnudito, así que lo volvió a cargar, y se encaminó al baño junto a él, el agua tibia pronto despertaron al pequeño Yuriy, que comenzaba a jugar con la misma.

Minutos después, lo tenía sentadito en la cama vistiéndolo, y hablando con él, primero le coloca el pañal.

.-Ah! -dice divertido- Como que los pañales te dan más trasero.. empezaré a usar yo también.  
.-Niko! -dice Yuriy y Alexei solo sonríe-

Tiempo después terminó de vestirlo con un buso y una playerita color azul marino, tenis blancos, la pulserita roja en su muñeca, y para terminar una chaquetita beige, con el nombre de Yuriy bordado en la parte de atrás.

.-Bueno estás listo... -lo sienta de nuevo- Quédate aquí.. ahora iré a bañarme yo.

Yuriy se queda en silencio simplemente viéndolo, mientras entra al baño, pronto la puerta es abierta, dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos semejantes a los dos chicos de la habitación.

.-Ma'm -le dice Yuriy extendiéndole los bracitos-  
.-Buenos días -le dice ella levantándole en brazos- ¿Cómo amaneció mi Tsukiouji el día de hoy? .. ¿Y tú hermano?...  
.-Allá... -dice señalando el baño-  
.-Dejemos a Alexei bañarse en paz y nosotros iremos a desayunar.  
.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! -pega un grito totalmente entusiasmado-  
.-Un poco de leche tibia te caerá bien.

Dice saliendo de la habitación.

n/a: "Tsukiouji: Príncipe de la luna"... ¡Que buen titulo para un fic, ne, bueno espero que nadie me lo robe, antes de comenzarlo.. ja,ja,ja, umm.. para los curiosos, "Tsukihime: es Princesa de la luna", si.. la serie de Animax.

/0/0/0/0/0/0

Pronto Alexei sale corriendo de su habitación, salta las gradas y cae abajo como si fuera un gato, esta retrasado, y tiene que arreglar algunos problemas, entra a la cocina buscando al pequeño Yuriy, que esta en brazos de su madre, tomando su biberón mientras Annika le canta una hermosa canción, logrando que el pequeño niño se quede ido en su voz.

Pronto Yuriy termina de comer, Alexei se acerca a ambos.

.-Vamos Bebé.. sé nos hace tarde.

Lo toma en brazos y salen de la abadía, para tomar el autobús, que no tarda mucho, y se sientan en uno de los asientos vacíos, Yuriy esta parado en las piernas de su hermano, mirando por encima de su hombro, mientras que Alexei estudia algunos folletos.

Las personas que iban detrás, miraban entusiastas al hermoso pelirrojo, que parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.

.-¡Alexei! -le llama otra persona y él se gira-  
.-¡Brandon! -le saluda, mientras se sienta a su lado-  
.-¿Cómo vas con tu informe de Ciencias?  
.-Lo terminé anoche... Me costó horriblemente.  
.-Ni que lo digas.. ese mal nacido de Mclaren se quiere violar a media clase.  
.-Lo sé.. -dice suspirando- Mi calificación de Ciencias fue algo baja este semestre, y si la repruebo me van a quitar la Internet... eso sería suicidio para mi.  
.-¿Tu tienes Internet! -Levanta una ceja- Me vas a perdonar, pero... ¿Cuándo demonios te conectas, con esta pequeña distracción.. -señala a Yuriy-  
.-Ja,ja,ja... -ríe entusiasta- Lo sé, solo me conecto cuando el bebé duerme, ya muy entrada la noche.  
.-¿Cómo lo vas a acaparar?  
.-Espero lograrlo... últimamente esta un poco tosco.  
.-Te deseo suerte..  
.-Gracias.  
.-y dime... -dice el muchacho- ¿Qué has pensado sobre.. tu sabes?  
.-Brandon.. -se sonroja un poco- Me halagas, mucho... eres el chico más popular de la escuela, y que quieras que yo sea tu novio... cualquiera se sentiría halagado.  
.-Cualquiera menos tú.. no?  
.-Perdona.. pero la verdad.. ya me gusta alguien.  
.-Eso lo llevas diciendo hace meses... -dice cruzándose de brazos- No es justo, yo te quiero desde que éramos pequeños, y ahora viene no se quien, y rapidito conquista tu corazón... ¿no crees que es injusto?... pero.. al menos dime su nombre.  
.-No puedo.. simplemente.. no soy correspondido.  
.-¿CÓMO QUE NO ERES CORRESPONDIDO! -Grita exaltado haciendo que el pequeño Yuriy de un sobresalto del susto y lo mire sorprendido- Lo lamento bebé, no quise asustarte.

Yuriy no le dice nada solo se recuesta en el pecho de su hermano, y se queda en silencio, observando al chico que parece prácticamente comerse a Alexei con la mirada.

.-¿quién puede ser tan Imbécil de no ver lo lindo que eres? -pregunta más suavemente-  
.-Eso sucede cuando te enamoras de un imposible.. -dice con una sonrisa-  
.- Pero... ¿esta en la preparatoria? -preguntó-  
.-No...

El autobús pronto se detuvo y todos los pasajeros bajan, los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos que iban y venían de un lado a otro, el hermano mayor alcanzó a divisar a su mayor tormento del semestre, dio un gran suspiro, se quitó la mochila del hombro y la colocó en una banca, pronto bajó a Yuriy.

.-Bebé.. -le dice sentándolo en el suelo-  
.-Yah!.. Ale... -dice extendiéndole los bracitos para que lo cargue nuevamente-  
.-Quédate aquí por favor.. yo voy a estar por allí... -señala al maestro que conversa con algunos alumnos- Solo un minuto... de acuerdo?.. Brandon te cuidará.  
.-Ale..Yaaaaay!..

Alexei le da un beso en medio de los ojos, a lo que Yuriy parpadea, y mueve la cabeza en negativa, dando la impresión que no le gusta que lo besen en ese lugar, pero Alexei sabe que es todo lo contrario, ya que él mueve su cabeza negativamente cuando algo le gusta, algo extraño, él siempre ha pensado que a su pequeño hermanito le falta un tornillo, talvez heredó la locura de su madre.

Se levanta, y camina hacía el maestro, intenta captar su atención, pero este parece ignorarle, de vez en cuando se gira a ver a Yuriy que sigue sentadito en su lugar, queriendo atrapar las hormiguitas que pasaban por su lado, y al no lograrlo, se reía de forma divertida, pronto el señor Mclaren atiende a Alexei.

Era un hombre alto, uno ochenta, Alexei se quedaba muy pequeño a su lado, con una musculatura muy notoria bajo su elegante traje gris, no mayor de los treinta años, y con una pésima reputación en el colegio, de cincuenta que se matriculaban con él, solo tres pasaban, caso extraño, porque esos tres, eran los más atractivos del salón.

.-Joven Ivannov... -saluda él- Él más inteligente de mi clase... dígame...¿qué le sucedió en el último examen?.  
.-Tuve problemas.. y no pude estudiar señor... -le extiende el fólder con su informe- Pero aquí esta el informe de más de 5,000 palabras.  
.-Vaya.. -dice tomándolo- No esperaba menos de usted.. pero...no será tan fácil subir la nota.  
.-¿qué quiere decir? -dice frunciendo el ceño-  
.-Oh!.. vamos.. -dice sonriendo de forma siniestra- Si reprueba mi clase... su promedio de A, bajará considerablemente.  
.-Lo sé.. por eso todos entregamos este informe.  
.-Aunque lo entreguen nadie pasará... aunque... -lo miró fijamente- Con usted puedo hacer otro tipo de trato... claro esta si quiere pasar la clase.  
.-Esta tratando de insinuárseme.  
.-Piense lo que quiera... no sea tan melodramático, esto no es una proposición fuera de orden, muchos lo hacen aquí.. además, siendo hombre no tiene mucho que perder... dos horas, y su nota final será una A... ¿qué me dice?

/0/0/0/

Brandon conversa alegremente con una chica sin tomar especial atención a Yuriy, que sigue sentado en el suelo, viendo pasar la gente, de repente sus ojitos azules captan algo, lo reconoce de inmediato, se queda ido, y sonríe mientras aplaude a su hallazgo.

A unos metros de él, pasa un chico, uno que él conoce muy bien, con un libro bajo el brazo, sonríe con más ganas, cuando comienza a gatear hacía él, para seguirle, sin dejar de repetir su nombre.

.-Niko..

En tanto Alexei no puede creer lo que el maestro le propone, esta tan concentrado que olvida por un segundo a Yuriy, y ni tiempo para ver que alguien que el admira mucho pasa por su lado.

.-Me ofende... -suelta Alexei enojado- No le permitiré tocar mi cuerpo, solo por una nota.. eso jamás.  
.-Piénselo Joven Ivannov.. solo son dos horas.. de su vida, y no tendrá que tener semanas enteras de desvelo estudiando para un examen que no pasará, porque si este que pasó fue difícil.. -dijo caminando para alejarse- El siguiente será mucho peor..además... si usted acepta, toda la clase pasa.

Alexei se queda en silencio, esta molesto, aprieta sus puños de forme enojada.

.-Maldito viejo asqueroso...

Se gira a donde dejó sus cosas y al pequeño Yuriy, cuando nota que no esta, su enojo baja de golpe, y un sudor helado lo recorre.

.-¿Dónde Esta Yuriy, Brandon?

El chico se gira a buscarle...

.-Estaba aquí hace unos segundos...  
.-No me digas eso.. ¡por todos los cielos!

Alexei comienza a buscar de forma desesperada, por estar alegando con ese inútil profesor, lo había perdido de vista, sabía que no debía confiarse, en tanto no muy lejos, el pequeño Yuriy continua siguiendo a Nikolai que ni cuenta se ha dado.

Pronto sale de los pasillos, para caminar por el césped y sentarse en una de las bancas, para comenzar a leer su libro de forma tranquila.

"Rayos!" -pensaba el chico mientras leía- "Eso de venir a dar reforzamiento, no me gusta mucho que digamos, todo porque estoy de vacaciones, mi madre me pidió de favor que ayudara a mis vecinos, ah!.. pero solo lo hago porque estoy de vacaciones.. nada más..."

Pronto siente como algo sube por su pierna, se sorprende, baja su libro, y puede encontrarse con un pequeño niño, de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

/0/0/

Un sonido seco, y la mejilla de Alexei enrojecía, su mirada baja, y su madre viéndolo de forma enojada y dolida.

.-¿Cómo pudiste perderlo! -decía ella enojadamente- Eres un descuidado.  
.-Lo..Lamento... -decía, miraba al suelo, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Me.. me distraje unos momentos.. y ya no estaba..  
.-¡ERES UN DESCUIDADO! -Le atesta otro golpe, en el mismo lugar- PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS RESPONSABLE... AHORA...¿QUÉ VOY A HACER SIN MI BEBE?.. DIME.. -lo toma de los hombros fuertemente- ¿Lo buscaste?...  
.-Si.. -aprieta sus puños- Me dijeron... ellos dijeron que lo vieron en brazos de un muchacho, que lo llevaba en su auto a quien sabe donde.  
.-¡No anotaron las matriculas! -Gritó exasperada-  
.-No, la chica que lo vio, dijo que no le tomó importancia.. solo que Yuriy era muy bonito.

Annika lo suelta, y se va para el suelo, llorando, Alexei se queda en silencio sin imaginarse, donde esta el pequeño Yuriy, él tuvo que correr por toda la escuela preguntando, pero nadie pudo darle buenas referencias del secuestrador.

/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &+ & DIOSES RUSOS &+

Un hombre limpia sin mucho interés las mesas de un restaurante, ya van a ser las siete de la mañana y no tardaran mucho en abrir, de pronto la puerta es abierta, él se gira a ver, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando mira de quien se trata.

.-Hola Kai... -saluda- ¿A que debo el honor?  
.-Termina tu historia... -dice acercándose a él- Quiero saber más, de cuando Yuriy era pequeño, de su hermano, como lo regresaste a la abadía.  
.-Claro, con gusto... siéntate... -Kai lo hace- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?  
.-Si por favor...

Minutos después...

Nikolai se sienta frente al peliazul, mientras sonríe ante la repentina curiosidad del chico.

.-¿Por qué no terminaste la historia el otro día? -preguntó Kai-  
.-Porque Yu estaba a punto de llorar... -dice entrelazando sus dedos- y lo que más odio es verlo llorar.  
.-Termina la historia...  
.-Con una condición...  
.-¿Cuál?  
.-¿Estas enamorado de Yuriy?  
.-Ya sabes la respuesta... -dice seriamente- No tienes porque preguntar.  
.-Ja,ja,ja.. esta bien... aceptaré eso... y te contaré...

/0/ Flash Back /0/

Nikolai esta en una farmacia comprando algunas cosas, frunce el ceño ante lo que le pregunta el farmacéutico.

.-No sé... -dice ya exasperado- Es pequeño... como de un año a lo máximo, no es mi hijo... ¿cómo cree que voy a saber el tamaño del pañal, eh?.. ¿tengo cara de conocer esas cosas?  
. -Cálmese... -dijo sonreído- ¿El bebé es delgado o gordito?  
.-Pues termino medio... ni tan delgadito... ni tan gordito.  
.-Pues llévese los pañales de tamaño mediano... ¿solamente?  
.-Pues no... quiero un biberón con su mamila...  
.-¿De cuantas onzas, 4 o 8 , y la mamila... ¿Dura o suave?  
.-No sé, no sé.. solo quiero algo para darle de comer al bebé.. que esta llorando, mi madre dice que tiene hambre, y la verdad no tengo la menor idea, porque nunca he tenido un hijo y si él no fuera tan bonito, ya lo hubiera regalado en algún lado...  
.-Esta bien, esta bien... -dice el muchacho por demás divertido- Le daré lo que yo considere correcto.. y si no esta bien, puede venir a cambiarlo...  
.-Se lo agradeceré infinitamente...

Nikolai toma las cosas y paga, luego sale, regresa a su cama caminando, ya que la farmacia no esta muy lejos, al llegar a su casa, lo primero que llega a sus oídos es el llanto del pequeño pelirrojo, se apresura a ver que sucede, y nota que su madre lo carga.

.-¿Qué pasa? -dice acercándose- ¿Esta bien el bebé?  
.-Si.. tranquilo... ¿compraste lo que te dije?  
.-Si aquí esta... -lo coloca en la mesa-

Nikolai lo toma de brazos de su madre, y el pequeño Pelirrojo sonríe entusiasta, al reconocerlo.

.-Niko... -le dice mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sonrojadas-  
.-¿qué pasa bebé? -le pregunta- Esas lagrimas no van con tu bello rostro...  
.-Ale.. -hace varios pucheros- Ale...  
.-Lo iremos a buscar después bebé..

Myen, la madre de Nikolai se queda en la cocina, mientras el pequeño Yuriy esta de pie sobre las piernas del chico, que lo mira de forma divertida, al ver las múltiples formas que tiene el pequeño pelirrojo para expresarse.

.-Ba..ba..yay...  
.-¿Qué es eso que tanto balbuceas? -le dice Niko sin entender-  
.-Ahhhhhhh! -pega un grito de enojo, ya que Niko no le entiende-  
.-No te enojes... -le dice sonreído el muchacho- Es que si hablaras claro yo te entendería...  
.-Ma... -le dice Yuriy-  
.-¿qué quieres?

Nikolai nota como comienza a llorar sin ninguna razón aparente, de forma por demás escandalosa, mientras las lágrimas corren por su rostro, eso hace que se asuste¿por qué llora?

.-¿Te duele algo bebé? -le dice levantándolo y bajándolo en un intervalo corto, para hacerlo callar, pero Yuriy no parece sentirse mejor-  
.-¡Que mal lo haces! -dice Myen mientras se acerca a ambos- Este hermoso bebe, tiene hambre... ¿tienes hambre bebé? -pregunta mostrándole el biberón lleno de leche-  
.-Ah... mm.. -extiende sus manitos como queriendo alcanzar el biberón, da un pasito para pararse en las piernas de Myen, pero en eso Nikolai le quita el biberón.

.-Yo le daré de comer... -el pequeño Yuriy mira pasar la deliciosa leche frente a sus ojitos, así que se regresa a donde esta Nikolai-  
.-Claro que no -dice Myen arrebatándole el biberón, que nuevamente pasa frente a dos hambrientos ojos azules, así que regresa donde la dama-  
.-Yo lo encontré así que yo le daré su comida. -dice agarrando el biberón de nuevo, pero tan rápido que Yuriy se quedó a mitad de camino, con un piecito sobre Nikolai y el segundo sobre Myen.  
.-Soy mujer por lo tanto tengo el don -dice sujetándolo, pero Nikolai no lo soltó, y comenzó un pequeño vaivén, de un lado a otro, tratando de decidir quien le daría de comer, el pequeño pelirrojo, mueve su cabecita al ritmo de los movimientos de ambos adultos, sus ojitos azules se llenan de lágrimas-  
.-Ah!... -dice mientras comienza a llorar-

Nikolai asustado suelta el biberón, y lo sostiene.

.-¿Qué pasa bebé? -dice cargándolo, viendo como dos gruesas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas-  
.-Mmm... ya.. -dice señalando su comida-  
.-Perdona... soy un distraído... esta bien, que mi madre te de tu comida. -dice dándoselo a ella-

La madre de Nikolai lo carga, recostándolo en sus brazos, al tiempo que lleva la mamila a la boquita del bebé, que lo prueba desesperado, atragantándose en el momento

.- Despacio... -le dice ella con voz dulce- Nadie te lo esta quitando.

Yuriy la mira a los ojos mientras sigue comiendo, ella se ha levantado mientras se pasea por la habitación, viéndolo comer, Nikolai se levanta y se para a su lado para ver a Yuriy comer.

.-Tienes un don... -le dice- ¿Pensé que estaba roto o algo? -comenta divertido-  
.-Ya es tarde... -le dice ella- Es más que obvio que tenga hambre.  
.-Ah!.. -dice mirándolo- Parece adorar la leche.  
.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunta ella mirando a Yuriy de nuevo que parece muy concentrado en lo que hace, llevando su manita sobre la mano que sostiene el biberón-  
.-¿A que te refieres con que vamos a hacer? -dice el otro intrigado- Oh!.. no... -dice entendiendo lo que su madre dice- No podemos quedarnos con él..  
.-¿Por qué no! -pregunta ella- Su familia lo abandonó.  
.-El hecho que lo haya encontrado, no quiere decir que lo hayan abandonado... no podemos sacar esas conclusiones... -dice cruzándose de brazos- Yo sé.. lo que significaría tener un bebé en tus brazos, pero.. él no es tuyo.. no es nuestro, y el pequeño Yuriy quiere encontrarse con ese Ale... no podemos arrebatarlo de su familia... entiendes... es lo mejor...

Myen ya no dice nada solo pasea a Yuriy, mientras le canta una canción, a lo que Yuriy se le queda mirando fijamente sin dejar de comer.

Tiempo después, Yuriy estaba en brazos de Myen que le enseñaba la ciudad, desde el balcón, a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo señalaba hacía los edificios, como queriendo saber más.

.-Madre -le llama Nikolai-  
.-Si?  
.-Me voy a duchar... quiero bañar a Yuriy para que duerma.  
.-Yo lo voy a bañar... -dice ella caminando hacía el chico-  
.-Claro que no -dice el otro- Tú le diste de comer, a mi me corresponde bañarlo.  
.-Pero Nikolai.. tu no puedes..  
.-¿Qué tan difícil es bañar a un bebé?

Tiempo después...

La bañera estaba llena, el agua se chorreaba por los costados, las burbujas estaban por todos lados, y dentro de ella estaba Nikolai y en sus brazos el pequeño Yuriy que parece muy divertido con las burbujas que explotan en sus manitas.

.-Haber... -le llama Niko- Te voy a lavar el cabello... cierra los ojos.

En eso Yuriy hace algo que le sorprende, lleva sus manitas a sus ojos, cubriéndolos, como esperando el agua en su cabeza, eso hace sonreír a Niko, la persona que lo baña, ha de ser muy cuidadosa.

No tarda mucho, en bañarlo y bañarse él, sale del baño y se va a la habitación, donde debe cambiarlo, puede ver ropita tendida en la cama, su madre debió ponerla allí, para lavar la que Yuriy traía puesta.

Lo para en la cama, mientras le seca el cuello, la espalda y las piernas..

.-Y esto que es? -le pregunta Niko, mientras le toca el estómago- Estas panzón... -Yuriy se toca el estómago- Eso sucede por beber tanta leche.. y que piensas?.. que se va a ir solo, tienes que hacer muchos abdominales...  
.-Ja,ja,ja.. Niko! -le dice Riéndose de las locuras de ese chico-  
.-Tú no me tomas en serio... -dice divertido dándole un beso en medio de los ojos-  
.-Ale!

Lo acuesta en la cama, y saca un pañal, lo queda mirando algo extrañado.

.-¿Cómo rayos se pone esto? -se inclina un poco, e intenta ponérselo, Yuriy ríe divertido mientras agita sus bracitos y piernitas, en tanto Nikolai suda helado -¿por qué harán cosas tan complicadas? -reprochaba intentando ponérselo bien- Ya!... -dice entusiasta al lograrlo-

Lo levanta en brazos nuevamente, pero al hacerlo, el pañal se deslizó por las piernitas del niño, cayendo al suelo, y quedando desnudo nuevamente, Nikolai sonríe ante eso, mientras que Yuriy lleva sus manitos a su boca, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

.-¿Piensas que soy un asco poniendo pañales, verdad? -le pregunta-  
.-Yay! -le dice Yuriy-

Lo vuelve a recostar, e intenta el mismo procedimiento, lo levanta nuevamente, y el pañal queda en su lugar.

.-Yeah! -grita Nikolai satisfecho por su labor-  
.-Kyaaaaaa! -grita Yuriy siguiéndole el juego-

El chico sigue vistiendo al pequeño niño, pero le extraña la ropa que su madre le trajo, frunce el ceño¿cómo le va a poner eso, su madre es dueña del teatro infantil, "Lebende Natur", para niños pequeños que se disfrazan de animales, como un aporte a la naturaleza, ha tenido la oportunidad de asistir, y son obras con mensajes muy positivos para los niños.

Nikolai ríe mientras levanta el pequeño traje gris, con un gorro, de donde sobresalen dos orejas y atrás y abajo del traje una cola de lobo, se gira a ver a Yuriy que juega con su celular.

.-No cabe duda... -dice sonreído- Que te vas a ver precioso de lobito.

Pronto lo tenía vestidito, le había prometido ir a buscar a su hermano, no tenía la menor idea por donde empezar, así que comenzó a caminar, encontrándose a varias personas que lo habían visto en compañía de su hermano mayor, no muy lejos.

.-Dime Bebé... -llama la atención de Pequeño que lo mira fijamente- ¿Tú hermano o hermana son bellos?  
.-Ale! -le contesta agitando sus bracitos-  
.-¿Para que te pregunto a ti.?

Tiempo después...

El joven Nikolai iba caminado por la calle, llevando a Yuriy en brazos, con una bolsa llena de dulces y chocolates en su mano izquierda, y un pequeño pelirrojo más alegre de lo inusual.

.-¿Por donde? -le pregunta al pequeño-  
.-Allá.. -señala en dirección recta-  
.-¿Estas seguro?... -dice levantando una ceja- ¿Llevamos dos horas perdidos?.  
.-Ah..yah! -Yuriy se ríe sabiendo lo que ha hecho-  
.-Claro tú estas feliz porque te han dado todo esto.. -dice levantando la bolsa, que Yuriy abraza contra su cuerpo- Tú lo que eres es un lobo con cara de oveja.  
.-Mío... -Ríe Yuriy feliz apretando la bolsa de chocolates-  
.-Ay dios!.. -dice mientras camina con el bebé- Me dio risa la cara de la señora del puesto de verduras, uh?... creo que se compadeció de nuestras caras... -Yuriy lo miraba divertido- ¿Parecemos pordioseros o que?.. mira que regalarnos esta bolsa de dulces...  
.-Ale!..  
.-Si Ale (Suspira).. sabes que?... ¡cuando encontremos a ese Ale, ya verá!

tres horas después...

Nikolai esta muy cansado ya, el pequeño Yuriy lo ha llevado por toda la ciudad, ha tocado timbres, ha preguntado en la calle, pero nadie parece conocer al pequeño niño, aunque una señora le dijo que se le hacía conocido, pero que lo había visto mayor, no tan pequeño.

Sentía sus pies adormecidos de tanto caminar, se arrepentía no haber traído su automóvil, necesita sentarse un momento, así que lo hace en una acera, sentando al pequeño niño en sus piernas.

.-Aggrhr!... -suspira cansado- ¡Estoy muerto!...Ayúdame si... ¿dónde vives, tu familia ha de estar preocupada, porque digo yo!.. si tuviera un bebé tan lindo como tú... movería cielo y tierra para encontrarte.  
.-Inov.. -le dice Yuriy-  
.-Al menos desearía entender tu lenguaje.  
.-Allá.. -señala Yuriy una casa-  
.-Ni lo pienses...

Dice sentándose y parando a Yuriy en el suelo...

.-Ahora tú dirigirás.. -le dice soltándolo y mirándolo fijamente- Ve.. te reto a que encuentres tu casa... yo te sigo.

Yuriy sonríe ante eso, y comienza según él a caminar, pero sus pasitos son cortitos, no puede mantener el equilibrio, da un paso y se ríe, da el segundo y se queda unos segundos riéndose de si mismo, por su forma inconsistente de caminar, se tambalea de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

.-Pareces borracho.. -le dice Nikolai divertido, mientras lo toma de nuevo y lo carga- Bueno... esta es la última casa de la cuadra...

Nikolai se acerca, a un gran portón de barrotes, para mirar hacía adentro, enarca una ceja, no cree que ese sea el lugar, una especie de fortaleza, grande y lóbrega, hay un total silencio, mira a un lado en donde esta una inscripción del lugar.

.-Abadía Valkov... -Comienza a leer- Familia IVANOV- HEINTZE.  
.-Ale.. Ale.. -dice emocionado- Ma'm.. allá... -señala para dentro del lugar-  
.-No.. bebé... esta no es una casa... -dice alejándose pero Yuriy sorpresivamente se aferra a los barrotes de la entrada-  
.-Ale... -le dice casi llorando-  
.-Vamos bebé... -le quita las manitos con suavidad- Regresaremos mañana a preguntar por otro lado.. aquí no hay nadie.

Nikolai y Yuriy se ven fijamente, el segundo sigue señalando con insistencia para adentro de la casa, en tanto Nikolai no sabe que hacer, el lugar no le parece una casa de familia después de todo, pero era la ultima de la cuadra, nada perdía con probar.

.-Si no es aquí... nos vamos a ir a casa... ¿de acuerdo?  
.-Yay!.

El muchacho mayor toca el timbre...

.-Abadía Valkov...Familia Ivanov- Heintze... ¿En que podemos ayudarle? -saluda una suave voz-  
.-Eh!.. si.. buenas noches... -saluda Nikolai-

En tanto dentro de la abadía, hay un chico pelirrojo sentado en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas, y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, escuchando la conversación, sin querer, no le importaba, lo único que quería era tener a su bebé de vuelta.

.-..Pues verá... -continua Nikolai- De casualidad en esta familia tienen un bebé de más o menos un año de edad, es pelirrojo y ojitos azules, no deja de repetir sin cesar el nombre de "Ale".. y pues pensé que ustedes sabrían de quien es...

Alexei se ha levantado de golpe del suelo y sale corriendo a recibir a esa extraña persona que dice conocer al pequeño Ivanov, abre la puerta como rayo, y sigue corriendo.

.-Si, señor.. si.. -le contesta entusiasta- Yuriy es el hijo menor de esta familia, le abriré el portón..  
.-Gracias... -Se gira a ver a Yuriy- Tenías razón bebé... o una de dos, estos son asesinos profesionales y me dijeron que si para secuestrarnos a los dos, o también podría ser que tu vivas aquí.. aunque me inclino más a la primera opción.

Ellos siguen caminando es un largo trecho desde la puerta de la casa y el portón principal, Nikolai nota como Yuriy parece emocionado, como esperando algo.

.-Yuriy! -un grito que viene, un muchacho que corre hacia ellos-  
.-Ale!.. Ale! -Yuriy agita sus bracitos y se desespera en brazos de Nikolai, que se sorprende, pareciera como si quisiera saltar de sus brazos para ir a brazos de ese muchacho-

Pronto ese otro chico les da alcance, que Niko puede notar su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, no hay duda que es hermano de Yuriy, Nikolai pudo calcular unos 14 años de edad, sin perder el tiempo, se lo quita de los brazos a Nikolai y lo abraza con ternura, comiéndole a besos la carita del niño, que ríe con ganas, devolviendo pequeños besitos también, y abrazándole por el cuello.

.-Estaba.. tan... preocupado.. -decía el muchacho abrazándolo fuertemente- Perdóname.. por ser tan descuidado...

Pronto otra persona se acerca ambos corriendo, parecía un tornado, arrebató a Yuriy de brazos del muchacho pelirrojo, y comenzó a besarlo de la misma forma.

.-Ma'm.. -le dice Yuriy riendo y una tercera persona se acercó-  
.-Mi Tsukiouji.. -le decía ella besándole las mejillas-  
.-Estábamos preocupados... -le dijo el hombre mayor dándole un beso en la frente-

Nikolai se quedó en silencio, viendo a los personajes de esa familia, no cabe duda que los hijos sacaron la belleza de la madre, pero de su padre... se reservaba el comentario.

Pronto todos cayeron en cuenta que tenían que agradecer, Nikolai notó diferentes miradas en todos, el hijo mayor lo miraba sorprendido, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, sus mejillas enrojecen de repente, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, así que la cambia inmediatamente.

.-Gracias Joven.. -se queda la señora Mirándolo-  
.-Nikolai Scriabin... Me encontré a Yuriy en la mañana... siento traerlo hasta ahora.  
.-Muchas gracias por traerlo de vuelta -Le extendió la mano el hombre mayor- Mi nombre es Boris Ivanov...  
.-Mucho gusto señor.. Ivanov.  
.-Ella es Annika y el joven que esta allá... -dice señalando a Alexei que esta con la mirada baja, ni siquiera quiere verlo- Se llama Alexei.. y por supuesto ya conoces al pequeño Yuriy.  
.-Si.. un niño bastante lindo e inteligente.  
.-Nosotros tenemos una recompensa para usted.  
.-Eh!.. no... No... -dice agitando sus manos- Fue un gusto volver a reunir una familia tan hermosa... no quiero recompensas.

Annika lo mira fijamente...

.-Te me haces conocido... -le dice ella-  
.-Usted cree? -le dice él sonriendo-  
.-Niko!.. -inquiere Yuriy señalándolo-  
.-No sé... -dice Annika colocándose la mano en la barbilla- Te he visto en otro lado, lo sé.. yo jamás olvido un rostro...

Alexei parece sudar helado a cada palabra de Annika, mientras recorre a Nikolai de pies a cabeza, su cara arde, y su corazón late a mil, no quiere ponerse en evidencia, y conociendo a su madre, va a decir algo vergonzoso.

.-Talvez lo confundes Annika... -inquiere Boris-  
.-Es imposible.. yo no olvido un rostro.

Ellos se ponen a hablar, la mirada de Nikola busca la de Alexei nuevamente, y descubre que otra vez lo esta mirando, pero que rápidamente la cambia hacia otro lado, eso le hace sonreír, ese muchacho tiene algo que le llama la atención, no puede dejar de mirarlo, hasta que de nuevo la señora Annika capta su atención.

.-¡YA TE RECUERDO! -dice ella alegre, haciendo que Nikola se gire a verla- Dime amor... -se voltea a ver a Alexei, que teme lo peor- ¿qué el poster gigante que tienes en la puerta de tu habitación no es de este muchacho?.

Nikola abre sus ojos en gran sorpresa ante la confesión, mira fijamente al hermano mayor del pequeño Yuriy que se ha sonrojado más que un tomate, y mira a su madre de forma molesta.

.-Madre... -le llama- No hagas esos comentarios...  
.-Pero es la verdad.. -dice Annika insistentemente-  
.-Pero no tienes que decirlo así...  
.-¿Por qué no Cielo? -ella se gira a hablar con él- No tiene nada de malo¿por qué te sonrojas?  
.-No me sonrojo... -contesta el otro más rojo que nunca-  
.-Pues tienes la cara roja...  
.-Que no..

Mientras Alexei y su madre hablan, Boris se acerca al chico.

.-Discúlpalos... -dice él- Siempre son así... ¿aceptarías un poco de te?.. en serio... solo un momento.. me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Nikolai se queda pensando en la invitación, mientras Yuriy parece muy concentrado en el rostro de su madre, no sabe si aceptar o no la invitación.

/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/

Nikolai estira sus brazos, estar en una sola posición es cansado...

.-¿Podemos ir a caminar? -inquiere Niko-  
.-Como gustes...

Ambos salen del pequeño local, y caminan sin ninguna prisa en particular, Kai ha quedado picado¿cómo le deja la historia allí?

.-¿Fue cierto lo del poster? -preguntó-  
.-No lo diré.. pero puedes imaginarte lo que quieras... -sonríe maliciosamente-

Ellos siguen caminando...

.-A veces pienso -continuo él- Que lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptar esa invitación y no conocer a la familia de Yuriy.. pero... -hace una pausa- Mi vida realmente cambió por esa invitación, demasiadas cosas, buenas y malas, nuevos sentimientos, nuevas cosas...  
.-Entonces... -comenta Kai- ¿Quiere decir que aceptaste?  
.-Si.. lo hice...  
.-No te entiendo... ¿Por qué te arrepientes?... según lo que he oído Alexei fue una persona grandiosa.  
.-No lo niego.. -dice el otro con mirada triste- Conocer esa familia, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero el haber perdido a Alexei es a la vez lo peor que me ha sucedido, cuando despierto en la mañana, lo primero que se me viene a la mente, es su rostro... aún duele... -dice de forma melancólica- Duele haberlo perdido.. como si hubiera sido ayer..a pesar que ya pasaron muchos años... ¿sabes por qué acepte la invitación al té ese día? -pregunta-  
.-No... -contesta Kai al tiempo que se detienen frente a la entrada del cementerio-  
.-Es el efecto pelirrojo... -comenta sonriendo-  
.-¿Efecto pelirrojo? -pregunta Kai intrigado-  
.-Si.. es la forma en que Alexei me atrapó.. desde el momento que me enamoré de él... y es... -mira a Kai fijamente- El mismo efecto que Yuriy esta provocando en ti.  
.-¿Por qué Yuriy no quiere ir a ver a Alexei? -preguntó-  
.-Tú siempre evitas el tema... -dice sonreído- Eso sucedió por el accidente de Alexei.

Kai no dice nada y lo sigue, ya que el otro ha ingresado al cementerio.

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &+ & DIOSES RUSOS &+

/0/ Flash Back /0/

Nikolai esta dentro de la abadía, sentado en uno de los sofá, frente a él, esta Annika con el pequeño Yuriy parado en sus piernas, platicando con ella, a lo que le contestaba, eso le intrigaba a Niko, que aún seguía sin comprender el lenguaje de Yuriy.

.-¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso del mundo? -le pregunta Annika, acercando al pequeño niño para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz-  
.-Yu-chan! -le contesta sonriendo, llevando sus manitas al rostro de la mujer- Ma'm... Yay!... ja,ja,ja.. -se reía a las cosquillas que le daba su madre- Jay!... Ma'm!.

Nikolai miraba toda la escena, esta sorprendido, la verdad se alegraba haber reunido a una familia tan hermosa, gira su vista para encontrarse con el pelirrojo mayor, que esta vez lo miraba fijamente, ya no evitaba su mirada, y es cuando pudo notarlo, Alexei parecía un ángel, con esos enormes ojos azules, y su cabello del fuego, esa piel blanca, no cabe duda que era una familia muy hermosa.

.-¿Tu estudias en la secundaria? -se dirigió al pelirrojo- ¿Alexei, verdad?  
.-Si.. estudio allí... -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, es obvio que ya no le da pena mirarlo a los ojos- Dime.. Nikolai¿aún harás el contrato con los jeans Levis?  
.-¿Cómo sabes de ese contrato? -dice sonreído y muy sorprendido-  
.-Esta semana salió la edición no. XVII de la revista People -sonríe con emoción- Y como sales en la portada, de los rostros más hermosos de Rusia, no podía dejar de comprarla, y allí dice en el articulo que estabas en negociación de firmar ese importantísimo contrato.  
.-Ah! -dice el otro divertido- Veo que te mantienes muy bien informado.. pues aún ando en eso, es que no me convence mucho que digamos... como aún tengo contrato con Tommy.. si ellos ofrecen un contrato mejor, pues lo aceptaré.. pero estas cosas son así.

En eso Annika se levanta..

.-Toma a Yuriy. -le dice a su hijo dándole al pequeño niño- Iré a ver que tanto hace tu padre, y a traer el té.  
.-Si... -contesta tomando a Yuriy y sentándolo en sus piernas- ¿Yuriy no te dio problemas?  
.-No. -contestó- Yuriy es un niño muy hermoso, y se portó muy bien.. ¿cierto Yuriy?  
.-Niko! -le dice extendiéndole su manito, que el otro tomó entre la suya-  
.-Pero lo que aún no entiendo... -dijo levantando la vista para ver a los ojos a Alexei- Es como sabe mi nombre, aunque ya me estoy haciendo una idea.  
.-¿te molesta eso? -preguntó ya sabiendo lo que el otro pretendía-  
.-No.. ¿quieres un autógrafo?-preguntó directamente-  
.-No.. lo que quiero es volver a verte.  
.-Wow!.. eres muy directo.  
.-Pensé que nunca te iba a conocer... -lo miró intensamente- Creí que sería un sueño imposible, pero tenerte aquí sentado en mi sala, es mucho para mi, y yo no quiero dejar escapar esta oportunidad, mira... no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo... verte una vez más, sin que mi madre este molestándome por el hecho que yo te admiro mucho, solo.. una vez.. pero si no quieres... yo lo entenderé...solo quiero conversar contigo... dos horas.. nada más.  
.-¿Tan poquito tiempo quieres? -dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que la sonrisa de Alexei se ampliara mucho más- Te invito a comer pasado mañana... ¿te parece bien?  
.-Si.. -dice apretando a Yuriy de forma involuntaria-  
.-Ahh! -le contesta de forma enojada-  
.-Lo siento... -le da un beso en la cabeza- ¿Puedo llevar a Yuriy?.. es que él llora mucho cuando lo dejo solo.  
.-Claro... él es muy agradable.

Annika regresa con una bandeja, con té, pronto es servido, Boris hace su aparición y se sienta con ellos.

.-¿qué hace joven Scriabin? -preguntó Boris-  
.-Hago estudios Universitarios... y trabajo de modelo el resto del tiempo.,  
.-¿Estudios Universitarios? -preguntó Intrigado- ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
.-18 años, Señor. -contestó-  
.-Oh!... cuatro años más que mi hijo mayor. -comentó mirando a Alexei que solo bajó la mirada- Vaya.. ya eres todo un adulto, no?  
.-Si... supongo que si...  
.- ¿te va bien como modelo?  
.-La verdad si...la semana pasada...

La conversación siguió durante un par de horas más, Nikolai se despidió de los esposos Ivanov, que agradecieron una vez más, el haber traído a Yuriy de regreso a ellos, Boris le pidió a Alexei acompañarlo a la puerta, y por supuesto que el pequeño pelirrojo no podía faltar en brazos de su hermano.

Ya en el portón.

.-Oye -llamó Nikolai- Sobre la invitación de ir a comer.  
.-Es por mi edad... ¿verdad? -dijo mirándolo con tristeza-  
.-Pensé que tenías más... -comenta mirando hacía otro lado- No quiero tener problemas, es obvio que tu padre notó el cruce de miradas.  
.-Pero la edad no es importante... -dice desesperado, no puede ser que su oportunidad se vaya así como así-  
.-¡Por dios.. tienes 14 años! -le comenta girando su mirada para verle- Eres un niño aún.  
.-No te estoy pidiendo que tu acuestes conmigo -comenta haciendo sonrojar a Nikolai- Solo quiero salir a comer contigo.  
.-Bueno, pero solo eso, porque ya te lo prometí... -dice serio-  
.-De acuerdo... pasado mañana, en el parque central. -comenta Alexei- Justo al medio día.  
.-Me parece bien... Adiós Alexei... -se acerca a Yuriy y le da un beso en la mejilla- Adiós pequeño Yuriy, pórtate bien.. y no te alejes de tu hermano mayor.  
.-Niko... -le dice adiós con la manita-

Alexei ya no dice nada, solo lo ve alejarse, y subirse a un taxi, abraza a su hermano con emoción mientras entra de nuevo a la casa, sube las gradas que lo lleva a su habitación y entra con su hermano, hay una silla mecedora, se sienta, parando a Yuriy en sus piernas, y ambos conversan como todas las noches.

.-Me distraigo un momento... -le dice Alexei, a lo que Yuriy sonríe con ganas- Y ya te vas con el primero que te extiende los brazos...  
.-Ale... -Contesta el niño abrazándole con ternura-  
.-Y no dices que me quieres... -comenta devolviendo el abrazo- Solo llevamos juntos un año y medio, y ya me eres infiel.  
.-¡Niko!.. -Yuriy se separa y le da un beso a su hermano en la mejilla-  
.-Fue bueno estar en brazos de Niko.. -Preguntó- Claro que lo fue.. que preguntas hago.  
.-Niko! -Vuelve a repetir, mientras señala a un lado-  
.-Si Niko... -Suspira- Esta tan bueno...

Alexei se gira a ver un poster gigante del muchacho pegado en la puerta de su habitación, modelando, unos jeans ajustado a sus musculosas piernas, sin camisa mostrando sus pectorales bien definidos, y para rematar la cremallera abierta, y con dos dedos dentro de una forma muy sexi... al final del poster, viene un letrero que dice: "Pecado Original... pruébalo y no te arrepentirás".

.-Nikolai!... . -dice sonriendo- No me importa, yo te demostraré que tan hombre puedo ser.

/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &

Los chicos siguen avanzando entre las tumbas, Nikolai iba adelante completamente en silencio, pero había algo que Kai quería saber.

.-En aquella ocasión... -comenzó Kai- Cuando Yuriy salió corriendo después de mi beso... -sonríe- Cuando cayó al lago.. lo que realmente quiero saber, es que sucedió...  
.-El agua fría empeoró la fiebre de Yuriy -dijo sin siquiera voltearse, solo siguió caminando-

/0/ Flash Back /0/

Alexei corre con el pequeño Yuriy en brazos, el agua aún se chorrea completamente, Nikolai se detiene detrás, y pronto ellos llegan a la abadía, donde Annika los recibe, se asusta al ver como el pequeño pelirrojo tiembla y llora del frío.

Yo me quedo al pie de las gradas, no sé que hacer, solo puedo ver el gran movimiento de personas, entrando y saliendo de una de las habitaciones, minutos después un doctor hacía su aparición, pidiendo a todos salir del lugar, los padres Ivanov se quedan en el piso de arriba, entre tanto Alexei baja, para estar con Nikolai.

.-¿Cómo esta? -preguntó-  
.-El doctor lo esta revisando ahora... -comenta mientras se pega contra la pared-  
.-Va a estar bien Alexei... -comenta mientras lo encierra contra la pared con sus brazos, se acercó y le dio un beso en medio de los ojos- Él es fuerte..  
.-Tengo miedo Nikolai.. -dice levantando sus manos y cerrándolas contra los brazos del ojiverde- Si algo le pasa a Yuriy.. yo me voy a morir.  
.-No digas eso Alexei... -dice mirándolo fijamente- Tú le amas, él te ama... su amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.  
.-No siempre fue así... -dice bajando la mirada, y enterrando sus dedos en los brazos del pelinegro- al principio yo no lo quería... no quería que mamá lo tuviera.

/0/Mini Flash Back/0/

Annika esta en una habitación, con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, lo pasea mientras le canta una canción, solo se pueden ver los bracitos del niño, moverse de forma graciosa.

Mirando a través de la puerta, hay dos ojos azules, que miran de forma enojada la escena, sus manos son apretadas en puños, en un santiamén entra a la habitación, donde Annika lo recibe con una gran sonrisa.

.-Ven a ver a tu hermanito Alexei... -dice ella sentándose en uno de los sofá-  
.-¡No quiero! -Grita enojado- Dijiste que yo sería el único mamá...  
.-Lo eres mi amor.. tu siempre serás especial en mi corazón. -dice ella con dulzura- Ahora este hermoso bebé, es una bendición para esta familia... ven a verlo.  
.-No. -dice cruzándose de brazos- Tú ya no me quieres... todo lo que tú y papá han hablado durante los últimos nueve meses, es el bebé esto, el bebé aquello...ustedes solo piensan en eso... -dice señalando al niño-  
.-No le digas eso... -dice ella con voz suave- Su nombre es Yuriy Ivanov Heintze -sonríe- ¿No te parece lindo?  
.-Pues.. no suena tan mal... -dice un poco dudoso-  
.-Ven a verlo... es muy lindo... se parece a ti... -dice ella guiñándole un ojo-  
.-¿A mi? -pregunta intrigado mientras da dos pasos al frente- ¿En que se parece a mi?  
.-Hermosos ojos azules.. -comienza ella- Cabello pelirrojo.. piel blanca.  
.-Tú también eres así... -dice dudoso-  
.-Hagamos un trato.. -dice ella decidida-  
.-Te escucho...  
.-Míralo... -propone Annika- Si te agrada y piensas que es lindo, nos quedamos con él..en caso contrario, si te desagrada, lo regresaremos al hospital.  
.-¿Es enserio?  
.-Si.  
.-Con la condición de que no mires, quiero cargarlo yo. -propone-  
.-Pero tienes que sentarte en el sillón... -dice ella-  
.-De acuerdo.

Alexei se sienta en el sillón, pronto Annika acerca al bebé, envuelto en una frazada blanca, se lo coloca en las piernas a Alexei, donde sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del pequeño niño, que se quedó ido.

Annika se giró como lo había prometido, pero los miraba a través del espejo, el muchacho mayor levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la carita al niño, que con su manita atrapó dos dedos de Alexei.

.-Mamá mira! -dice sorprendido-  
.-¿Qué pasa? -se gira a ver-  
.-¿Qué esta haciendo? -pregunta- Parece sonreír... ¿esta sonriendo mamá?... y ¿por qué me agarra la mano?...  
.-Sabes que es su primera sonrisa... -comenta ella, y él lo mira sorprendido- Yuriy te acaba de regalar su primera sonrisa.

Annika mira satisfecha, como Alexei ha sonreído ampliamente, cada vez que habla del bebé.

.-Es tan suavecito mamá... -dice ampliando más su sonrisa- Mira parece que quiere decir algo...  
.-Es muy pequeño Amor, -dice divertida- Él aún no habla.  
.-Ah!.. ya veo.. y... ¿come?  
.-Si.. si come... ¿Entonces imagino que se queda, no?

A la pregunta Alexei cae en razón, se levanta con el bebé entregándoselo a Annika en brazos, que se ha sentado de nuevo.

.-Se puede quedar... por los momentos.. -comenta mientras sale- Pero... -se da la vuelta, y se acerca a ambos, le da un beso a Annika en la mejilla, y uno en la frente al bebé- Buenas noches.  
.-Buenas noches amor.

/0/ Fin Mini Flash Back/0/

Nikolai lo miraba fijamente, mientras el chico más pequeño comenzaba a hablar nuevamente, y a llorar.

.-Era tan pequeño Niko.. que yo.. tenía miedo de sostenerlo, pensé que se quebraría en mis manos, luego me miró sus ojitos azules me miraron, y fue cuando sonrió por primera vez... -decía sollozando- mamá me dijo que era su primera sonrisa, y que me la había dedicado a mi... y se veía como un ángel... uno precioso.. y yo ame esa sonrisa, me juré a mi mismo que lo iba a proteger, que nada, ni nadie lo iban a lastimar... nunca.. mientras estuviera presente...  
.-Alexei.. no puedes prometerle a alguien que no será lastimado por nadie... -dice levantándole el rostro con las manos- Si haces eso, él nunca se va a enamorar, nunca le romperán el corazón, y no va a crecer como persona.. a las personas hay que darles un poco de libertad.  
.-No, eso no es cierto. -comenta molesto- Siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con Yuriy, han sido pocos los momentos en que ha salido lastimado por un descuido mío, y ahora esto sucedió por lo de esta tarde... no debimos hacerlo.  
.-Ahora me vas a decir que fue culpa mía. -comenta alejándose un poco del chico-  
.-No estoy diciendo nada -dice girando su rostro-  
.-Pero lo piensas -dice molesto el ojiverde- No sé cual es tu problema... no te obligue a nada, aceptaste.. y lo disfrutaste.  
.-Ese no es el punto... -dice mirándolo fijamente- Tú no sabes..  
.-¿Qué no sé! -dice un poco exaltado-  
.-Yuriy es mi hermanito... -dice caminando hacía el chico- Tú no sabes, yo lo amo, yo he estado con él durante estos tres años, lo he cuidado, antes de conocerte, siempre he sido yo.. dime.. ¿dónde estuviste cuando nació, no nos conocías, no pretendas ahora que te preocupas por alguien que no es nada tuyo, todo esto sucedió porque yo lo descuidé, todo por estar contigo, y no prestar atención a mis verdaderas obligaciones.  
.-No me voy a enojar contigo Alexei.. -comenta el ojiverde- Porque sé que estas preocupado y dolido, pero no es justo lo que dices, yo amo a Yuriy, tú lo sabes, también te amo a ti, y ambos son los mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, me preocupo y mucho, y tú lo sabes, no vengas a decirme que lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, porque no lo fue, las cosas a veces suceden sin ninguna razón, deberías aprender que no siempre en la vida, todo sale como tú quieres.

Nikolai comienza a caminar hacía la salida.

.-Mejor me voy... -dice abriendo la puerta- Estaré llamando para ver como sigue Yuriy.

/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &

n/a: Mausoleo: Sepulcro.

Kai y Nikolai seguían caminando, pronto llegaron a la tumba de Alexei, el chico de cabellos negros se apoya en el Mausoleo adornado de hermosos azulejos de color azul y amatistas, en la base del mismo, una lápida con una pequeña inscripción, la cual Kai leyó detenidamente.

"Amado Hijo, Amado Hermano, Amado Compañero.. que el cielo te reciba con los brazos abiertos, nunca te olvidaremos"

"Alexei Ivanov Heintze, nació: Abril 17, 1975, Murió: Diciembre 23, 1991 "

Nikolai encendió un cigarrillo, y comenzó a fumarlo, mientras sus ojos verdes eran cerrados, Kai se apoyó junto a él, para mirar hacía el horizonte, era más que obvio que el ojiverde necesitaba un momento de silencio.

/0/ Flash Back /0/

Un pequeño departamento, hay una joven mujer tecleando en su laptop, de forma sería, acomoda sus lentes de vez en cuando, ya es muy tarde, las tres de la mañana, pero tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Pronto la puerta es abierta por dos pequeñas manitas, que entra de forma tímida, solo mostrando la mitad de su cuerpo, ella gira su rostro y lo mira, baja sus lentes con su dedo índice y le sonríe.

.-¿No puedes dormir? -le pregunta-  
.-... -Pero no hay respuesta, el niño de 3 años de edad, se queda en silencio-  
.-Ven...Kai... -le dice extendiéndole la mano-

El pequeño peliazul sonríe entusiasta, sus ojitos rubí brillan cuando se le hace esa invitación, sin mucho empuja la puerta totalmente y sale corriendo a brazos de su madre, se puede notar una frazada ser jalada y arrastrada detrás de él.

Ella lo alza en brazos y lo sienta en sus piernas.

.-¿Qué pasó esta vez amor? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente-  
.-... -se vuelve a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez se sonroja-  
.-¿Tienes miedo otra vez?

El pequeño Kai se recuesta en el pecho de su madre, al tiempo que sus manitas se aferran contra la blusa, sujetándola con fuerza.

Ella no dice nada más, lo envuelve con la frazada y lo recuesta en sus brazos, ella se sorprende al verlo temblar, ella sabe, cada vez las pesadillas son más torturantes, le da un besito en la frente y se levanta para arrullarlo, las manitos del pequeño niño aún siguen sujetándola con mucha fuerza.

.-No dejaré que te alcancen... -le decía ella- Yo te voy a proteger... con mi vida si es necesario... no te harán daño... no temas mi amor...

Kai apretaba sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a sudar, desde hace un tiempo para aca, los sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas, y las esperanzas, se habían vuelto vanas e inservibles.

Ella se paseaba por la habitación, tratando de hacerlo dormir, era la única forma que el durmiera tranquilo, cuando lo dejaba en cama, las horribles pesadillas lo atacaban, todo por culpa de él, nunca se lo perdonaría, si su pequeño Kai sufría era por su egoísmo, y por que siempre pensé en él, y jamás en su pequeño Kai.

.-Los Ángeles vigilaran tus sueños Kai... -dice mientras nota como las manitos del niño son aflojadas, y su rostro se relaja, clara evidencia que se ha quedado dormido- Yo estoy aquí..contigo.

En un santiamén la puerta es abierta de golpe, despertando al pequeño niño que se sobresalta, la señora Hiwatari lo sienta en sus brazos, a lo que el ojirubi la abraza por el cuello, mirando totalmente asustado la escena.

.-No toques a mi bebé.. -dice seria-  
.-Te lo advertí... -comenta el hombre que ha entrado-  
.-Tienes que matarme... -amenaza ella, abrazando con fuerza al niño- Antes de poder llevártelo.  
.-Tú lo pediste...

/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/

La mente de Kai regresa, al llamado insistente de Nikolai.

.-¿Qué pasa? -dice girándose a verlo-  
.-¿En que piensas? -pregunta Intrigado- ¿Pensabas en Yuriy? -dice de forma maliciosa-  
.-No. -contestó secamente- En cosas...  
.-Dime Kai... -Pregunta Nikolai- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en Yuriy, acaso... ¿te quieres vengar por lo que sucedió en el restaurante?.  
.-No... -comenta-  
.-Entonces... ¿Por qué lo acosas tanto? -dice divertido- La forma en que lo acorralaste el otro día en el callejón fue sorprendente.  
.-Si.. -sonríe- Lo acorralo por una simple razón.. -levanta la mirada al cielo- Yuriy se estremece, se sonroja, corresponde y se excita mucho... cuando me le acerco.  
.-Yuriy ha sufrido mucho... -comenta el pelinegro- No quiero verlo sufrir otra vez... fue muy difícil.. explicarle que su hermano había muerto...  
.-¿Cómo se lo explicaste? -preguntó regresando su mirada hacía él-  
.-Pues...

En eso suena el celular de Nikolai que lo saca de su bolsillo, mira quien le marca y sonríe, contestando la llamada.

.-Hola bebé.. -saluda, a lo que Kai se gira a verlo-  
.-Necesito hablar contigo...  
.-¿Estas llorando? -dice poniéndose serio- ¿Qué pasa Yu¿por qué lloras?  
.-Puedes venir.. por favor... necesito contarte algo.  
.-Tranquilo... voy para allá..

Bip.

Nikolai guarda su celular...

.-Tengo que irme... -dice levantándose- Fue un gusto hablar contigo.  
.-¿Qué pasa con Yuriy? -pregunta-  
.-No sé... me habló de mi departamento.. creo que tiene otra crisis. -comienza a caminar- Me puedes hacer un favor...  
.-Claro...  
.-Dile a la señora Ivanov, que Yuriy se quedará a dormir en mi casa hoy.  
.-Bien. .. gracias por todo.  
.-No hay de que.. solo te digo algo...  
.-¿qué cosa?  
.-Si tu quieres a Yuriy... -dice mirándolo- Debes hacer algo, él sufre mucho, y yo sé que tu le gustas mucho, pero es muy testarudo, demasiado diría yo.. y si tú no le dices nada, él no lo hará...  
.-Aún no he cumplido con mi promesa.  
.-¿Promesa?... ¿Sobre Yuriy?  
.-Si.. sobre él... y que aún no he podido cumplirla -dice caminando también- Cuando yo cumpla eso, veremos que sucede.

Nikolai solo sonríe mientras sigue caminando en dirección contraria a la del ojirubí.

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &+ & DIOSES RUSOS &+

Un chico de mirada azul marino esta apoyado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, frente a él uno de mirada amatista camina de forma desesperada como un león enjaulado.

.-Me desesperas -bufa Garland- Deja de hacer eso.. pareces animal enjaulado.  
.-Estoy que ardo en furia -comenta molesto el peliplateado- Yuriy no vino a dormir anoche...  
.-Eso quiere decir que pasó la noche con Hitoshi.. no?  
.-Te equivocas... -una tercera voz se acercó a ambos, en donde una chica de ojos miel se dejó mostrar-

Ella sonrió...

.-Mi nombre es Sophie -dijo ella- Conozco sus intereses.. tú -dijo señalando a Garland- Quieres al profesor Hitoshi Kinomiya... en cambio tú... -se giró a ver a Bryan- Tu siempre has querido al joven Ivanov... ¿estoy en lo correcto?  
.-Ja! -ríe Garland- Que tú no eres la impuesta prometida de Yuriy.  
.-Lo soy... pero él no me gusta... -dice de forma seria- Yo tengo otros objetivos en mente.. nos podemos ayudar mutuamente para conseguir lo que todos queremos.  
.-¿En qué puedes ayudarnos tú niñita? -dijo cruzándose de brazos, el peliplateado-  
.-Con esto... -dijo levantando uno sobre grande, que pareciera contener algunos documentos- Lean.

Se los dio, en donde ambos chicos comenzaron a leer.

.-¡Por todos los cielos! -exclamó Garland- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto!.. ¿Son reales?  
.-Si.. lo son... -dice divertida- Si yo se los doy.. pueden controlar a Yuriy a su antojo... no se negará, después de leer esto.  
.-Mi suerte esta cambiando.. -comenta Bryan- Pronto tendré ese lindo traserito a mi disposición.  
.-Eso es ganancia para Bryan... ¿qué tienes para mi?  
.-Esto.. -le extiende otro sobre, más pesado- Algo con lo que tendrás a Hitoshi a tus pies.  
.-¿Tu que ganas con todo esto?...  
.-Si ustedes alcanzan sus objetivos... -dijo con una sonrisa- No debe importarles nada más, lo que yo pueda ganar, es irrelevante pera ustedes... ¿qué me dicen, aceptan estas ayuda sin preguntar.. o no lo harán.  
.-Correremos el riesgo... -dijo Garland abriendo el sobre, donde se mostraba una cinta- ¿cierto Bryan?  
.-Totalmente de acuerdo..  
.-Perfecto... -dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos después...

ella se alejó dejando a los chicos solos.

.-¿Crees que deberíamos confiar? -preguntó Garland-  
.-No... -contestó Bryan- Pero la oportunidad de cojerme a Yuriy no la desperdiciaría por nada.

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &+ & DIOSES RUSOS &+

En la biblioteca de la abadía, se encontraba Hitoshi en un escritorio, solo, escribiendo en un papel, esta muy concentrado, ya esta a punto de terminar, al fin lo ha logrado, levanta el documento y sonríe, frente a él, tiene 10 problemas, los más difíciles que pudo encontrar, ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial para poner el examen de admisión, así que iba a conseguir echar a ciertos personajes del lugar.

.-Ya verás Kai.. -comenta mientras sonríe con malicia- Este examen va a ser el más difícil que jamás hayas hecho.. prepárate... porque no permitiré que te acerques a Yuriy... y aunque logres sacar una buena calificación... yo las voy a alterar.

Diciendo esto se levanta, y sale de la biblioteca, se dirige rumbo a la oficina del director, en donde el examen debe ser aprobado, para que todo resulte bien, todos los alumnos saben, que ese famoso examen era muy complicado, y ahora se corrían los rumores, que Hitoshi andaba de muy mal humor últimamente, y que si no estudiaban bien, se iban a aplazar.

& DIOSES RUSOS & + & DIOSES RUSOS &+ & DIOSES RUSOS &+

Unos ojos azules miran por la ventana de forma triste y olvidada, la nieve cae lentamente por toda la ciudad, pintando de blanco las calles de Rusia, en tanto el dueño de esos hermosos ojos, parece distante, se da la vuelta y camina por toda la habitación, es el apartamento de Nikolai, y una vez más el portero le ha dado pase libre, cuando se siente más vulnerable va a ese lugar, para estar un tiempo solo, y ya muy entrada la noche, conversar con Niko sobre su hermano, eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

A traviesa toda la sala y se dirige al baño, tiene los ojos algo rojos, y no quiere ser visto de esa forma, llega frente al lavamanos, abre la llave, se queda pensando unos momentos, mientras mira el agua correr, se inclina un poco y se echa agua en el rostro para refrescarse, una y otra vez.

Pronto se levanta y es cuando puede verse a los ojos, frente a él hay un pequeño espejo, en donde se dibuja su silueta, tiene todo el cabello revuelto, y desalineado, sus ojos azules se muestran opacos, pareciera no haber nada, ningún signo de vida, el agua corre lentamente por las facciones de su cara, muy lentamente.

.-Todo sería más fácil si hubieras sido tú el muerto. -habla al reflejo del espejo- pero solo eres un cobarde si tuvieras las agallas suficientes, ya te habrías suicidado hace mucho tiempo... ¡maldito cobarde! -dice enojado mientras da un golpe directo al espejo que se quiebra, lastimándole la mano, la sangre corrió entre sus dedos, pero eso no le importó-

Se da la vuelta para mirar hacía otro lado, no le gusta lo que mira en ese lugar, se desliza lentamente, hasta caer sentado en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas, y sus brazos brindando un fuerte abrazo a las mismas, descendió lentamente su rostro, hasta que su frente descansó sobre sus rodillas.

.-Alexei... -suspiró quedamente mientras el silencio envolvió todo en el lugar-

Una voz resuena, en su cabeza, una dulce que le hace recordar...

.-Bebé... -Es su hermano- ¿Qué sabor de helado quieres?... -una pausa- ¿Chocolate!... ¿Otra vez!... ja,ja,ja... ¿No quieres de vainilla?... -otra pequeña pausa- Te quiero mucho.. mi precioso bebé.

.-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo... -reprocha en el aire- Lo prometiste.. y aún así.. me dejaste... y ya no puedo más... ya no quiero vivir de esta forma... solo pienso en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.. de ninguna forma, y yo sé que fue mi culpa.. soy un estúpido y un descuidado... lo soy...

Pronto un pequeño ruido, y llaves siendo introducidas en la cerradura de la puerta, unos pasos dentro, y una voz llamándole.

.-Niko -dice levantándose, y corriendo hacía el hombre-  
.-Yuriy! -contesta abrazándole- ¿Cómo estás?  
.-Hice algo horrible Nikolai -comenta angustiado-  
.-Vamos que puede ser tan malo. -dice separándolo para verlo- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?.  
.-Rompí tu espejo.. -dice sin inmutarse-  
.-Hay Yu.. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -lo toma de la muñeca y lo lleva a la alfombra, pronto busca el botiquín y se sienta a un lado del pelirrojo, para comenzar a curarlo- ¿Para que querías verme?  
.-Es sobre Kai... -dice mirando atento como el ojiverde le pasa algodón con alcohol en las cortaduras-  
.-¿Kai? -dice intrigado- ¿Qué pasa con él?  
.-¿Qué piensas de Kai, Nikolai?  
.-¿A que viene esa pregunta?  
.-Bueno... ¿tu crees? -dice dudando un poco- ¿Tú crees que mi hermano lo hubiera aceptado?  
.-Ah? -interroga Niko- Kai es un chico bastante callado, no sé mucho sobre él, ya te había dicho que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja, y ahora lo afirmo más que nunca.  
.-¿Por qué?  
.-No importa yo me entiendo.. -dice sonriendo- Alexei te amaba Yuriy, y él hubiera aceptado a cualquier persona que tu amaras.. porque era tu decisión.  
.-No se lo dije niko.. -Dice angustiado-  
.-¿Qué no dijiste?  
.-Ahora que lo pienso... -dice el pelirrojo angustiado- NO LE DIJE A ALEXEI CUANTO LO AMABA...  
.-El lo sabia Yuriy -Le dice abrazándolo-  
.-NO.. NO LO SABÍA... COMO PODRIA SABERLO, SI NUNCA LO DIJE.. -dice desesperado-  
.-Muchas veces le dijiste que lo querías...  
.-Solo le dije "Te quiero" -Abraza a Nikolai por la cintura de forma desesperada- Pero jamás le dije que lo amaba... no lo hice.  
.-Eras muy pequeño Yuriy.. aún no sabías la diferencia entre querer y amar. -comenta dando suaves caricias en su espalda- Él lo sabía Yu, cuando tú eras un bebé, no dejabas de repetir sin cesar, Ale!.. por todos lados, eso era una señal para todos los que estábamos a tu alrededor de tu inmenso amor hacía él... no quiero que lo dudes, si Alexei Hubiera pensado que no lo querías, no se hubiera preocupado tanto por ti.. ¿Entiendes? -Yuriy solo asiente con su cabeza, esta recostado en el pecho del pelinegro-

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos...

"Le prometí a tu hermano que te iba a cuidar... -le acaricia el cabello- y aún así no has vuelto a sonreír.. estoy haciendo las cosas mal.. muy mal" -piensa el ojiverde-

.-Hice una estupidez Nikolai..  
.-¿Qué hiciste Yu?  
.-Ese es el problema.. no lo recuerdo muy bien...  
.-¿Qué no recuerdas? -pregunta-  
.-Anoche me emborrache... -dice- Y creo que tuve sexo...  
.-¿El sexo es delicioso?.. No encuentro lo malo.  
.-Yo tampoco... pero el problema esta que yo estaba demasiado ebrio, y creo que me acosté con Brooklyn... el amigo de Kai.  
.-¿Crees o estas seguro?  
.-No lo sé.. no lo sé...

/0/ Flash Back/0/

Un chico de mirada azul-zafiro camina por la calle, su mirada es baja, con las manos en los bolsillos, no recuerda nada de la noche anterior, pronto una mano se aferra a su brazo, haciéndolo detenerse de golpe, sabe quien es, pero no quiere hablar al respecto.

.-No te vayas.. hablemos.. -mencionaba un chico de ojos verdes-  
.-No quiero hablar Brooklyn... -contestó Yuriy sin mirarlo-  
.-Por favor.. no te enojes... -le levanta el mentón- Me haces sentir culpable... no te obligué a nada.. simplemente tú aceptaste.  
.-No estoy diciendo nada... -dice sonrojándose- Yo no soy así... esto.. fue un error.  
.-Para mi no lo fue... -comenta el oji-esmeraldas- Fue grandioso hacerlo contigo.. pero tu actitud me hace pensar que te dio asco.  
.-No.. no.. no pienses eso... -se adelanta a aclarar- Mira.. realmente yo tengo una pareja... y no soy de los que andan cambiando de cama y amante cada semana... no soy así... y yo.. pues.. estoy enamorado de alguien.. quiero que entiendas eso... perdóname... pero no recuerdo nada...

Hay una pequeña pausa entre ambos...

.-Tu me gustas Yuriy... -le comenta Brooklyn- No fue mi intención llevarte a la cama, solo para aprovecharme de ti.. pero no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esto... quedará entre nosotros dos...  
.-Necesito pensar... -contesta Yuriy apartando la mano de su mentón- Necesito aclarar mi mente... ¿me puedes dejar solo por favor?

Brooklyn se queda pensando, en algo que no le contará al pelirrojo.

Recuerdo de Brooklyn

Pronto la puerta de la habitación que había alquilado es abierta, dejando pasar una figura, con alguien inconsciente en los brazos, cerró la puerta con el pie, y buscó lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos, la cama.

Recostó al bello durmiente, que parecía dormir profundamente, sin decir nada comenzó a desvestir al pelirrojo pequeño, desabrochándole la camisa, botón por botón, de forma divertida, iba a disfrutar tanto eso.

Pronto un suave susurro en labios del chico.

.-No.. ahora no... -le aparta la mano-  
.-¿Estas pensando en Hitoshi, hermoso? -dijo siguiendo su labor-

Pronto tuvo todo ese pecho a su disposición, descendió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, en pequeño besitos, logrando hacer suspirar a Yuriy.

.-Nos... van.. a.. ver... -decía el pelirrojo abajo-  
.-Shhh... -callaba Brooklyn- Nadie nos esta viendo.

La noche seguía su curso, y el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas, ya tenía completamente desnudo, al joven Ivannov, que aún permanecía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

Subió a besarle la boca, logrando que abriera sus ojos azules, que lo miraron por algunos segundos, Yuriy levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla al otro chico.

.-Me encantas.. Kai... -pronunció asombrando a Brooklyn que abrió sus ojos en gran sorpresa- No sé porque... yo debería odiarte.. pero al contrario... te amo estúpidamente...

Dijo perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente, y quedándose profundamente dormido, el oji-verdes, no supo si reírse de eso, o que hacía, tenía dos opciones, tomar a Yuriy y que el crea que es Kai, o simplemente dejarlo así.

.-Los borrachos y los niños Siempre dicen la verdad... -sonríe el pelirrojo- Esta bien Kai... ganaste.. te conquistaste el corazón de este hermoso niño.. pero ni te creas que te lo dejaré todo en bandeja de plata...

Fin Recuerdo de Brooklyn

Brooklyn se le queda mirando...

.-Esta bien... -dice despidiéndose- Nos vemos en la abadía.  
.-Si... -contesta Yuriy-  
.-Nos vemos... "Si tu no recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros... -Piensa el ojiverde mientras se aleja caminando- Entonces yo no te diré que no pasó nada, mucho menos le diré a Kai la confesión que me hiciste sin querer... talvez las cosas se pongan a mi favor después de todo"

/0/Fin Flash Back /0/

Nikolai se queda pensando con ese recuerdo, si Yuriy no recuerda, talvez ese sujeto se aprovechó de él.

.-Quiero confesarte algo... -dice el pelirrojo-  
.-Dime...  
.-Es sobre Kai... -dice cerrando sus ojos-  
.-¿Qué con él? -comenta intrigado-  
.-Creo que... me.. -Yuriy parece adormilado ya- Me estoy enamorando de él.

Nikolai abre los ojos en gran sorpresa ante la confesión, intenta preguntar más, pero el pelirrojo ya se ha quedado dormido.

Continuara...

& FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN POR HOY &

Nota de la autora:

Gracias a las personas que depositaron su confianza en mi, y votaron por esta humilde escritora en los fics choice awards, a los que no, pues ni modo, como siempre digo, no soy moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo.

Y pensar que me deprimí al leer las votaciones, y sus votantes, pero a veces reflexiono, aún me falta superarme mucho.. así que me esforzaré más... por las personas que son sinceras conmigo, y piensan que soy al menos un poquito buena.

¡ARIGATOU!

PD: los review fueron contestados hace siglos, mucho antes de la nota de arriba, por cualquier inconveniente... gomen!

Gracias por leer:

**Kira H.I.K.O.H. de F.**: Privet!... gracias por lo de la suerte en mis examenes, siento que hace un siglo que no actualizo, ufff, bueno me alegro que te guste Nikolai, es un chico muy agradable, y como pudiste leer aquí, a Kai realmente le gusta Yuriy pero hay una promesa antes de decir que realmente siente, umm.. pues Hitoshi es una victima despues de todo, a él le gusta Yuriy, no.. corrijo.. se siente atraido pero nada más, te contaré un secretito, cuando ellos comenzaron a ser pareja, pasó algo, por eso Hitoshi dice no amarlo, y Yuriy igual.. je,je je... espero te guste el capitulo, son puros flash back, pero es que quería contar la parte de Alexei, espero no haberte aburrido.. un beso y gracias por leer.

**GabZ**: Ohayou!.. como andas?... pues mira, perdona por dejarte colgada, pero como te caíste, pues ya no pude volver a conectarme yo, porque también tuve problemas, pero ya yendo al caso, ese Koi de Yuriy... es Ralph, pregunto.. porque realmente pensé que era Bryan, pero me puse a pensar.. ay no!.. NO ME DIGAS QUE ES BORIS!.. wakala!.. porque el tiene el pelo violeta, no puede ser que este con él.. sucks!.. oye espero que Kai le de su merecido al pelirrojo cuando se entere de su infidelidad, eso me va a gustar.. ja,ja,ja.. pues bueno, me gustó mucho el capitulo, te felicito, pero no te preocupes un día de estos haré un súper análisis de ese fic y lo enviaré por correo, ya volviendo a este fic: Pues yo tengo una pregunta, una curiosidad mía.. ¿cuál es tu fic favorito, el día que dejaste este review, dices que alguien te engañó porque dizque iba actualizar tu fic favorito, y no lo hizo, y pues yo actualicé este, que dices que es tu segundo favorito, je,je,je.. solo es simple curiosidad, dime cual es tu fic, umm.. pues hablando de otra cosa, no has olvidado Noches, ni cazadores, verdad, por favor.. actualiza eso.. y hablando de cosas inconclusas, yo quiero saber algo¿para cuando la actualización de NADA, en donde yo dije que era Yuriy, tú sabes mis conclusiones, pero viéndolo bien como es pudo haber sido Spencer, pero ya no sé, pero me quedó con que fue Yuiry.. aja!.. cuando lo sigues... hablaste de una chica.. yo quiero saber más, bueno amiga... espero estés bien, échale muchas ganas a los estudios, y tu sabes que eres mi escritora favorita, mi quererte mucho, me encanta como escribes.. un besote

**KaT IvanoV**: Que hay, gracias por decir que el capitulo fue hermoso, je,je,ej. Un poco fuera de orden, como suelo hacerlos yo, pero este es un poquito más tranquilón y dulce, la verdad si me salió súper Shonen ai, pero quería terminar de contar la historia de Nikolai y Alexei, pero tuve un dilema de dos semanas, en si ponerlas, pero no quería aburrir a nadie, pues no sé, al final salió este capitulo, espero te guste, je,je,je...oye!.. me encantó tu frase, de "es mucha tu insistencia y poca mi resistencia", eso es cierto, Yuriy fue sometido, y decía basta, pero seguía correspondiendo, yo digo que lo disfrutaba, ja,ja,ja... pero sabes como es él, muy orgulloso, pero no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, y pues como te gusta tanto cuando pongo a Yu-chan de bebé, este capitulo lo menciona bastante, es que uno se lo imagina tan tierno.. no, jo,jo,jo.. pues aquí pongo más, yo también amo a Yuriy de bebé... bueno, hablando de otra cosa tu fic: Lluvia en Plena Primavera, pues si lo leí hace mucho, dejé review, espero que haya subido, y pues cuando le haces la continuación, ese me gustó mucho, espero estes bien, y ya pongas lo que sigue también de: Pequeño amor, y Mis sentimientos hacía ti... es que ya te tardes, no?.. bueno, un beso y suerte en todo.

**Minoru Ivanov**¿como has estado, tanto tiempo sin que yo actualizara este fic, je,je je.. ah!.. pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, yo sé que tu amas cuando pongo a Yuriy de bebé, pues aquí esta una vez más, es que yo lo adoro de niño pequeño, me lo imagino tan inocente, y más en brazos de Alexei, más me babeo.. je,je,je.. ah!... en serio sueñas con tener un bebé pelirrojo, pues no, tu sueño es muy lindo, para nada, nunca pensaría que es estúpido ni nada parecido, je,je,ej.. si lo tienes espero que tenga la personalidad que yo le he dado a Yu-chan de bebé, todo un amor, verdad, siempre con su gran devoción a su hermano mayor... ah!.. espero que sea muy lindo, por cierto.. O.O.. me apeno, con eso de que me dices Any sama.. no lo entiendo, si no hago la gran cosas, ja,ja,ja.. la verdad, aquí entre nos, pienso que la gente me alaba demasiado, hasta me hacen apenarme, y cada vez que subo un capitulo nuevo, me muerdo las uñas por saber si gustó o no, es que no sé, yo te agradezco el que siempre leas mis fics, y me alegro que te guste la personalidad que les he dado, sé que se salen completamente del anime original, pero es que a si me queda mejor, por cierto, nunca te lo agradecí, pero ahora lo hago, gracias por las imágenes de Itashi.. je,je,je.. muy lindo el niño, pero yo aún me quedo con Sasuke (Minoru: Sin comentarios. Anya: U.U), pues bueno, lo que sucede es que mi mejor amigo (en la vida real, ja!), pues bueno, el tiene Naruto hasta el 152.. (la ultima vez que hablé con él, hace como cuatro días).. pues él ya se la vio, y yo no, me he quedado en el 52, QUE HORROR, es que se me acabó el dinero, y no puedo comprar DVD, por los momentos para quemarlo, a parte mi disco duro esta fallando, y no puedo arriesgarme, tengo que esperarme una semana o dos, para traer por lo menos del 52 al 100, y bueno, allí nos leemos. Pd: no es que no quiera contestar tus reviews, si no que no pude hacerlo la ultima vez. También: ya me vi tu pagina, me la mostraron, puedes usar todos mis fics los que quieras, pero quita mi perfil por favor, yo te enviaré uno mejorado, ummm.. a parte, dime algo¿por qué recomiendas DUNKENHEILT y no lo haces con DIOSES RUSOS, tan malo te resultó como lo estoy llevando, y eso que es mi fic favorito, pero veo que el tuyo no, y ni hablar de ETERNAMENTE, y pues si me sentí un poquitin celosita al ver que a GabZ le pones todos los fics.. pero bueno, gustos son gustos, y sé que ella es tu escritora favorita, no!... O.O

**Alleka**: Mi pequeña Alleka, ah!. .como sufro, que feo lo que te pasó, es que acaso la mamá de Vk, le dijo a la tuya, y por eso te cacharon, ah!... te mandaron a terapia, te castigaron de por vida, ya no te dejan leer nada en la compu, eso ha de ser muy triste, pero dime algo¿encontraron tus escritos o los míos, porque me sentiría realmente culpable, si fue algo mío, porque la forma tan explicita que yo escribo, O.O y como has estado, aún sigues castigada, espero todo este bien, no quiero que estés deprimida y sufriendo por mi culpa, veo que tu y VK han tenido muchos problemas, con respecto a todo esto, en mi caso, soy la unica que revisa la computadora, mi hermana de vez en cuando, pero yo le pongo candado a mis documentos, por eso nadie sabe, je,je,je.. pues bueno, espero saber noticias tuyas pronto, y que todo este bien, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y siempre vas a ser muy especial. Un besote para ti, y que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, te cuidas.. muchos besitos.

**Set-Yam**: Hi!.. amiga linda, que cuentas, umm.. pues tengo una dudilla, sabes que yo busqué la pagina que dices, y no la encontré, yo creo que ya la bajaron, me dijeron por allí, que eso no era reglamentario, y que lo iban a quitar por no sé que más, ah!.. eso me desilusionó, yo realmente me sentí feliz por la nominación, pero no importa, el simple hecho que la gente me considere buena es mucho decir, gracias por tomarte la molestia de nominarme, eso fue muy agradable, ya que tu siempre haces cosas bonitas para mi, ARIGATOU, y pues una pregunta¿Por qué le va a cambiar de nombre a DOLOR, y ahora, como le vas a poner, ten en cuenta que la gente ya sabe que se llama sí, y si se los cambias, habrán lectores que no sabrán que lo actualizaste, yo te aconsejo que subas un capitulo más con ese nombre y al siguiente lo cambies, de acuerdo!. .eso te va a ayudar, ya volviendo al review: pues si.. ese Kai casi se vuelva a Yuriy, si no es por las dos interrupciones, talvez hubiera pasado más, o quien sabe, talvez Yu-chan reaccionaría del todo, pero... je,je,je... y pues que crees amiga yo pensaba escribir lo del funeral, pero con solo la historia de cómo Nikolai regresó a Yuriy a brazos de Alexei, se me hicieron 30 hojas, y no sé, cuando contesto este review, aún me falta la culminación, tu sabes como son mis finales de capitulos, y aún no se queda lo suficientemente purgaror.. ja,ja,aj. Ya veremos... espero estés bien, un besote. Pd. Gracias por votar por mi en el concurso.. se te agradece mucho.

**Star**: Holap!.. y pues, la Universidad es lo peor tortura de todas, cuando piensas que no hay nada peor que un examen de matemáticas o física elemental del colegio, pensarás lo contrario cuando entres, y puedas ver lo difícil que es la U, te deseo suerte, me dices que entrarás el año próximo, solo te digo que le pongas muchas ganas, gracias, me da gusto que me leas y que pienses que vale la pena esperar.. uh?.. bueno, si te fijas el capitulo fue muy shonen ai, y todo se centra en Nikolai y Alexei, pero lo gracioso es que quería poner el funeral, y no me ajusto, ya son más de 30 hojas, y creo que exagero, por eso mejor lo dejo allí, y lo continuo en el otro, no quiero hacer uno de 60 hojas!.. ah!.. sería demasiado largo!.. bueno, gracias por todo, y ya actualice ETERNAMENTE, es que otro fic que me cuesta mucho, por pensar en las situaciones, bueno, gracias por el comentario.. te cuidas.

**Ayanai**: Privet!... umm.. pues mira la vez pasada no terminé la historia de Niko-Ale.. porque Como explicó Nikolai, Yuriy ya estaba a punto de llorar, por eso, a parte, si la seguía el capitulo me iba a quedar demasiado largo, je,je,je... pero aquí esta la culminación, aunque hay una verdadera historia tras estos dos bellos niños inventados, bueno, es cierto Brooklyn es un pervertido, pero la verdad él no tiene la culpa, pues bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque todo se centro en Niko y Alexei, pero es que tenía que terminar de contar la historia, pero no se si te aburriste al leer, o que se yo, bueno, sin más, te mando un abrazo, que estés bien.

**Son Melee**: Kinichiwa!.. como andas, ja,ja,ja.. hace siglos que no me aparecía con este fic, pero ya estoy de vuelta, que bueno que aún te guste, pero este capitulo es más shonen ai que otra cosa, espero te guste, y no te aburre, tuve que pensar dos semanas para subirlo o no, a mi me encanta Niko, Alexei y Yuriy-chan de bebé, pero no sé a los demás¿tu que opinas, pues bueno, no tienes que agradecer que conteste tu review, a mi me encantan, y jamás me molestaría el hecho que son así de largos, o que te pongas a pelear con Liz, je,je,je.. eso es muy gracioso, he visto que también peleas en tus notas de autora, como es posible, que te no guste el KaiTy, y aún así lo escribas, je,je,je.. pero bueno, a mi me cae mal Takao, wakala!.. perdona, pero lo detesto, aunque odio más a Bryan, ja,ja,ja.. pero si te fijas si lo pongo, y te apoyo, Serena, Seiya, Ash, Takao.. WAKALA!... son la peor porquería que hayan creado, no valen la pena, las buenas series las arruinan por eso, ah!.. con tu fic Vampire's Shadow, aún no me lo bajo, pero lo voy a hacer, es que estoy a finales de periodo, y voy a tardar un poco para serlo, espero me tengas paciencia, pero prometo leerlo, y lo haré, porque yo amo, KaiTala, je,je,je.. espero que este capitulo te guste, es un poco.. eh, no sabia si subirlo o no, dude demasiado, por eso me tardé tanto, pero ya hecho esta, espero que realmente te guste, ya sabes, me da gusto que me leas, y que me dejes comentarios tan divertidos, espero que Liz aún siga con vida (Anyanka mira a todos lados... mejor no, golpeala!), ja,ja,ja.. son bromas Liz, ya me vas a insultar tú, la verdad me caes bien, porque dices la verdad en la cara.. je,je,je.. bueno, un besote.. y allí nos leemos.

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**: Como andas, je,je,je.. gracias por tu review en CONFUSIONES, umm.. ya me estaba tardando un buen en ese fic, pero bueno, y aquí pues sin comentarios, pero es que tenía un grave dilema, por el hecho de que este capitulo es netamente flash back, y no sé si iba a gustar, un dolor de cabeza espantoso, pero espero te guste, yo digo que si, porque Yu-chan de bebé sale más es que a mi me encanta, y veo que a ti también, pero fijate algo gracioso, iba a contar el funeral (muy sádico por cierto), pero ya llevaba 30 hojas, y que hacia, ufff!.. creo que exageré, je,je,je.. y mejor lo dejé para el siguiente capitulo, pero ya veremos, espero te guste, y pues, no es reclamo ni nada por el estilo, pero... que pasó con el fic de "a los trece", eh, hace días no actualizas.. por favor... casi no tengo nada que leer, y ando súper estresada con la Universidad, pero bueno, confío que te guste como le he seguido, un beso, y ya sabes, muchos besitos para ti... chaito.

**Katja Kitayima**: Ohayou!.. como andas, muchas gracias por tu review en mi otra historia, y gracias por leer este fic, je,je,je.. es mi favorito, por eso me tardo tanto, gracias por pensar que es bueno, me esfuerzo por hacerlo bonito y que la espera valga la pena al final, creo que ya te diste cuenta, pero actualizo una vez al mes, je,je,je...ay!.. me apenas con todo lo que dices del fic, pues la verdad, cuando lo comencé, pensé que iba a ser regular, pero siendo sincera es el fic más exitoso que tengo yo, porque todos me preguntan por este en los otros fics que estoy haciendo, si lo sé, Hitoshi sufre mucho, bueno ni tanto, porque es koi del bello de Yuriy, je,je,je.. yo digo que se la pasa muy bien, y pues con lo de la pareja que lo quiera de verdad, ya veremos, pues si quieres que sea Brooklyn, él anda muy ocupado tratando de volarse a Yuriy ebrio, pero recuerda que a Broo, le gustó Hitoshi kun desde el inicio, gracias por todo, espero que te guste el capitulo, un beso.

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**: Ohayou! Amiga!... ah!.. ahora puedo decirte así con total convicción, pero antes que nada, pues te pido disculpas, he intentado enviarte tu regalo, pero es demasiado grande, y el correo no lo soporta (n.n creo que exagero demasiado), bueno, no es tan grandote, pero no sé que pasa, tengo problemas con eso, espero me tengas mucha paciencia, pero te va a gustar, bueno digo yo!.. no es una historia, es un wallpaper, tú sabes que adoro hacerlos, y pues mi te hizo uno para tu persona... bueno, cuando lo envíe me dices que te pareció.. ya volviendo al review: Ah!..pues mira, con lo de escribir una historia basado en un libro de Ann Rice, pues de ella, solo he leído, "La Reina de los condenados" y "Lestat", en cuanto a "Entrevista con el vampiro", pues solo leí la mitad, por eso no la considero como leída, a parte la película me gustó mucho, si me gustaría, pero no soy tan buena, para hacer una historia de ella, la despedazaría totalmente, je,je,je.. pero bueno, a parte, no sabes como me haces falta en el msn¿Por qué te quitaron el internet, simple curiosidad, yo quería darte este capitulo, pero nunca te encontraba, y mi correo esta dando lata, y no puedo enviar documentos grandes, por eso no pude, quería saber tu sabía opinión sobre esto, pero como ya lo subí, pues.. bueno, siempre quiero saber que piensas, en fin.. espero te cuides, un beso, y por cierto, la frase: Para Gustos los colores: Significa que los colores fueron hechos uno para cada gusto, a ti te gusta el negro, a mi el azul, a mi hermana el verde, cosas así, por ejemplo, solo porque a un grupo les guste el verde, no quiere decir que a mi me debe gustar, esto se aplica en personas también, los gustos son diferentes en cada persona, por eso la frase esa, hay un color para cada persona y para cada gusto, espero haberte contestado, te mando un beso.. gracias por tu mega-review en Eternamente, por cierto, algunas conclusiones muy buenas, pero creo que me tardé demasiado para actualizar, confundiste muchas cosas, pero bueno, le acertaste a algo muy bueno, Kai es el sensei de Mihaeru, ok!.. eres muy lista, yo dije FICS, en plural, y sip.. Eternamente tiene KaiMihaeru.. y pues otra cosita, par a no ser mala, Mihaeru no es el Krsnik.. allí te equivocaste, bueno, despues te contesto bien, un beso.

**H.fanel.K** : Holap!.. como has estado, hay pues perdona, no he podido dejarte review en tu fic, sé que actualizaste tres, pero yo estaba leyendo dos tuyos, recuerdo el de MI VERDADERO AMOR, muy bueno, ya leí la actualización, pero no puedo dejar review, porque no he andado mucho tiempo, solo subo este, y me voy a clases, y el otro que no recuerdo muy bien el titulo, así que lo buscaré otra vez, y dejaré de los dos, espero que todo ande bien en tu vida, muchas gracias por dejarme comentario, es muy reconfortante para mi, espero que te guste el capitulo, hay excesiva miel, y puros misterios, ves.. je,je,je.. umm.. tu me preguntas por "ella", pero no sé a cual "ella" te refieres, podrías ser más especifica, hay muchas mujeres intrigosas, desde la impuesta prometida de Yu-chan, la mamá de Niko, e incluso la que tenía a Kai de bebé... ¿de cual quieres saber más, pero nada es gratis, dando y dando.. ¿qué me darás a cambio eh, bueno, espero te haya gustado como he decidido continuarlo, un besote. Se te quiere.

**VK**: hola!.. como estas, uh?.. pues, hay ocasiones que no logro comprenderte, pues mira, yo sigo neceando, y neceando pero necesito una respuesta de parte tuya, he enviado mi regalo hacía ti, pero tu siempre pareces ignorarme, no me dices si te llegó o no, si esta vez me ignoras una vez más, pensaré que no te gustó... la verdad lo hice con mucho cariño, quitándole todo lo yaoi, pero no sé que piensas de el regalo... pero bueno, volviendo al review de aquí: tienes razón, Annika no debe quejarse después ya que Kai le dijo la verdad en su cara, pero si te lo hubieran dicho a ti¿se lo habrías creido, pues por eso ella se quedó así como pensando, tienes razón, todo el mundo quiere con Yuriy, y casi todos ya lo tienen, pero... bueno, eso de que pasó con Broo o no, pues ya ves.. je,je,je.. es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir, y ya verás que en los próximos capitulos, las cosas se enredarán para Yuriy que ya confesó lo que siente, espero estes bien, y que pueda saber algo de ti, aunque sea un: ESTOY AQUÍ, o lo que sea, no me gusta perder contacto, me parece que algo malo te ha sucedió.. cuidate un beso.

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**: Holap, como estas, me alegro que te guste este fic, es algo extraño, je,je,je.. nunca pensé que iba tener tanta aceptación, pero veo que si gusta, y mucho, y me siento muy feliz por ello, y pues ya ves, pobeshito de Yu-chan, por andar de borracho, pero ahora, ya ha confesado lo que siente, veremos que sucede más adelante, muchas gracias por leer, y pues...no me contestaste, lo que te pregunte el otro día¿cuál fic tuyo quieres que lea también, así me facilitas, con el nombre.. bueno, te cuidas un besote.

**Luria**: Ohayou!.. darling!.. como estas, bueno, bueno, como siempre tu de quejosa, si lo sé, a ti te hubiera encantado leer las 60 hojas, pero no, quiero hacerle unas modificaciones, y por eso solo subí 30, pero ya ves, son bastantes, pues mira Yuriy no le cree a Kai, porque este tarado solo lo vive acosando y acorralando, tu le creerías a alguien que haga eso, pues yo no, debería sincerarse, bueno, que bueno que te gusta Niko-Ale, este capitulo es de ellos dos, pero ya veremos, haber que sucede, pues bueno, tu sabes, si me va bien con el lic. De imple.. pues subiré el crossover, y tu fic de Wolf's Rain, ya lo estoy pensando, haber cuando te lo hago, un besito amiga, y alli nos leemos.

**Giny -Flor de Cerezo-** : Holap!. .amiga bella, como andas, ah!. Pues lo sé, Nikolai es un amor, con el bello Yu-chan, si tienes razón, el pequeño pelirrojo tiró de cabeza a su hermano mayor, pero tu sabes la inocencia de los niños, es que es tan besho.. besho.. que bueno que te gustó la escena de KaiYuriy en las gradas, a mi me pareció muy romántico también, umm.. pues ya ves, que Brooklyn no se aprovechó de Yuriy... pero va a sacar mucho provecho de ello, lo sé, lo sé... este fic es tu favorito, lo he notado mucho, je,je,ej.. también me encanta, por eso me tardo mucho, porque no quiero decepcionar a nadie, tu sabes, je,jeje.. que bueno que te guste, y pues gracias por la dedicatoria, te quedó precioso, espero estés bien, te cuidas mucho, y ya trabajo en el tercer capitulo del fic que ya sabes, bueno, un besote amiga, muchísimas gracias por acordarte de mi siempre, y por todas las imágenes.. gracias.. me haces muy feliz.. un besote. PD. Las series de anime de vampiros que dices (Tsukihime y Trinity Blood), si.. son muy buenas, ya me las vi, aunque la segunda voy por el episodio 5. gracias por recomendármelas.

**#17:** Hola!.. pues tienes razón, a la mayoría le gustó ese golpe, pero a mi me dolió, como Kai es mi favorito, pero bueno, se lo merecía, aquí hay más de Garland, y he puesto más misterios a la orden, es que se me estaban acabando, jo,jo,jo.. ahora GarlandBryan, se han confabulado más, para conseguir sus verdaderos objetivos, ja,ja,ja. Pues mira, con lo del lemmon, umm.. es cierto a algunas no les gusta, a mi me da igual hacerlos o no, no es de mi preferencia, pero no negaré que son entretenidos hacerlos, pero aquí es netamente shonen ai, así que has podido leerlo con total tranquilidad, con lo de la película de BeyBlade G-REV, eres la única que me lo preguntó, pues mira, no me la he visto, pero tengo dos imágenes, y la reseña, es algo extraña, es una versión extra, de cómo apareció Daichi, y de donde viene, cosas así, no se ve nada buena, pero no voy a juzgar, así que lo puse para ver si alguien me contaba, pero nadie lo hizo, bueno!.. de verdad te gusta GarlandBryan, pues je,je,je.. la verdad yo detesto a Bryan, pero solo cuando lo ponen con Yuriy, sucks!.. pero con Garland o con Rei, pues no se ve tan mal, bueno ni tanto!.. en el próximo me enfocaré un poquito más entre estos dos, umm.. pues antes que nada, sabes, tu correo no lo tengo, nunca sale, podrías dejarlo debajo de tu nick, si dejas un review, allí si aparece, quería enviarte un regalito, bueno, gracias por pensar que no soy aburrida, al menos lo intento, me esfuerzo, y me alegro que te agrade, y gracias por guardarlo, je,je,je.. te cuidas mucho.. y gracias por leer.

**Mikael Mudou**: Hola!.. como estas, estoy preocupada, realmente lo estoy, por dos razones¿aun sigues enfermo, no he sabido nada de ti, absolutamente nada, te he enviado dos correos, y no has contestado, y temo que algo te haya pasado, con respecto a la otra razón¿te molestaste por lo que dije de que no me comparas, anda dime.. que sucede¿esta enojado, si lo estas, al menos dímelo, y no me tengas en ascuas, sabiendo que ha pasado, o que ondas contigo, espero que todo ande bien, quisiera saber de ti, al menos dame una señal de vida, que estas allí, aunque estes enojado, dime algo... lo que sea, con tal no sea un insulto, je,je,je.. pero bueno, gracias por decirle a Tydus que leyera mi fic, wow, es un honor, ya que dices que él es tu mejor amigo, y pues sabes, le ha gustado, aunque dijo que era demasiado Yaoi para su gusto, y me dio risa, porque tuvo valor de leerlo, ya que este fic es muy pervertido, bueno, la trama esta muy bien elaborada, porque la pienso muy bien, talvez eso fue lo que lo atrajo, bueno, ya hablando de otra cosa, pues tienes razón Mikael, eres el primero que lo nota, Boris-Yuriy, por primera vez no se odían, eso es algo muy extraño, pero es que necesitaba poner a un dueño de la abadía, y quien mejor que ese, así que por eso lo puse, pero si te fijas, es más como un personaje secundario, nada más, que sale eventualmente, pues con Hitoshi, le coqueteo a Annika para salir bien librado, pero ya comenzará a sacar los colmillos como dicen, umm... ahora todos comenzaran a luchar, por conseguir sus objetivos, quien sabe, talvez comiences a odiar a otros, y a sorprenderte con algunos, con lo de la persona del baño, que escuchó cuando Yuriy dijo que le gustaba Kai, te acuerdas en el capitulo anterior, pues hoy salió (notese el sarcasmo), bueno, no te diré quien es, pero en el próximo sabrás algo más, con lo que Kai ama a Yuriy, pues no seré mala, y te diré que no lo ama, así como lo planteas, él anda tras el cumplimiento de la promesa, esa que hizo con su madre, cuando ella le dio la cruz, algo así, hasta que no la cumpla, no podrá aclarar sus sentimientos, no lo sabe, le gusta, le atrae, pero... allí dejémoslo, BryanGarland, eres el segundo que me dice que le gusta la pareja, bueno, yo siempre los consideré pareja, por como le partió la madre.. ja,ja,ja.. AMO ESE CAPITULO, tu sabes mi odio hacía ese, pero bueno, eso es otro cuento, espero estes bien, y que pueda saber de ti pronto, umm.. ya entendí lo del mensaje, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, sobre la nueva etapa que hay entre nosotros dos.. un beso. Pd: Gracias por tu voto de confianza, y por pensar que soy buena escritora.. ARIGATO!.. Y no malinterpreto el review de Tydus para nada... me agradó mucho.. n.n

**Nyu**: Holap!.. gracias por desearme suerte, y pues BryanGarland, no tenían nada concreto hasta que esta chica se les acercó, les van a ocasionar problemas, a los bellos de Yuriy-Kai-Hitoshi, realmente que si, ja,ja,ja.. pues bueno, a ti también te gustó eso de que Yuriy sabe a vainilla, pero.. ¿te has preguntado porque sabe a vainilla, esa es una buena pregunta, pero el tiene una razón, un poco tonta, pero es aceptable, por eso el sabor, pues no, Kai no va a rescatar a Yu-chan, él solito se rescató, gracias por leerme, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando un besote.. cuidate... chao.

**Zhena Hik**: n.n me has hecho infinitamente feliz con el final de tu fic, CONFUSED HEART, digno final, muy precioso, dejaré review, es que simplemente me encantó, y no te preocupes, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, y dime.. ¿cómo sigues, he estado pensando en ti, por favor levanta esos animos, no quiero saber que estas triste, recuerda que todos tenemos problemas, así que sigue adelante, si los demás pueden tu también, eres muy talentosa, y linda, por favor, vuelve a ser como eras, y no permitas que las gente te lastime, eres muy valiosa, y no dejes que la gente te bajonee, de acuerdo, bueno,. Gracias por tu review, me dio gusto saber de ti, espero todo este bien, y que tus ánimos ya estén arriba, bueno, amiga, gracias por leerme siempre, sé que lo haces, aunque no dejes comentario, te mando un beso, y adelante con tus actualizaciones, te cuidas, te mando un besote...

**Tydus Osburne**: Ohayou!.. mucho gusto!.. wow!.. media semana te tardaste en leerlo, ja,ja,ja.. que bueno que al final valió la pena, porque me hubiera sentido mal, si te hubieras quedado diciendo: "Que perdida de tiempo", pero veo que no lo fue y te gustó.. ufff!.. eso es lo mejor de todos, ya que siendo un chico, imagino yo, que han de ser muy selectivos con respecto a lo que leen, y que Mikael te lo haya recomendado, uff... es más, él es un chico muy talentoso, me gusta mucho su forma de escribir, con el tiempo hemos aprendido a llevarnos, y pues me sorprendio mucho ver tu nombre en mis review, porque Mikael me había comentado antes de ti, y pues, me dio risa que dijeras que era MUY YAOI para tu gusto, pero aún así lo siguieras leyendo, y que bueno que la trama te atrapó, ummm.. hoy no hice ninguna escena lemmon, yo también hago shonen ai, no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida, tengo muchos fics que no tienen lemmon, pero justamente tú te leiste el más pervertido (bueno, tengo otro que es peor), pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario, y pues, con eso de que Mikael te ha contado de mi, uh?.. pues lo de Malik!.. he notado que le atrae ese personaje literalmente, y pues sus fics de Yugioh son muy buenos... excelentes, bueno Tydus, fue un honor conversar un poquito contigo, me saludas a Mikael, y le dices que me de una señal de vida.. te cuidas.. chao. PD. Gracias por nominar este fic... fue muy agradable leerlo... sinceramente gracias.

**Misao Hiwatari**: Hola, mucho gusto, gracias por leer mi fic, ah!.. me haces sonrojar, decir que es uno de los mejores que has leído, wow!... bueno, lo sé, Kai-Brookly-Yuriy, son los más bellos de todos, por eso siempre los incluyo, en la mayoría de mis fics salen ellos tres, espero te agrade como he decido continuarlo, y pues para que sepas, yo actualizo una vez al mes, para que no pienses que lo he abandonado, espero estés bien, te mando un abrazote, gracias por leerme, chaito.

Y eso es todo por hoy.

Besos.

**12 de octubre de 2005, 2:05 p.m.**

Si se fijan en la fecha, llevó semanas intentando subirlo!


	8. Memorias II Parte

DIOSES RUSOS 

**ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA **

**WARNING: YAOI / LEMMON / **

**RAITING: M (NC-16+)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MEMORIAS (II PARTE)**

**(EPISODIO 08)**

Lentamente unos párpados se abren, mostrando hermosos zafiros azules, el cual siente pequeñas caricias sobre su cabeza, siente como alguien lo esta abrazando, y se siente tan reconfortado, sus delgados brazos aprietan más la cintura del otro muchacho cerca de él, el cual al sentir ese movimiento, procede a depositar un suave beso en la cabeza del chico.

.–¿No quieres desayunar ya? –pregunta sin dejar las caricias en la cabeza–

.–Umm... –dice un poco adormilado– Sería bueno, hotCake bañados con miel y un poco de chocolate caliente.

.–Ja,ja,ja.. –ríe entusiasta el otro– De acuerdo, vamos te lo prepararé...

Ambos se separan lentamente y se ven a los ojos, el chico de mayor edad, tomó el rostro del muchacho pequeño y le dio un beso en medio de los ojos.

.–Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunta–

.–Si Niko.. –sonríe– Dormir en tus brazos es reconfortante... ¡espero que no te duela la espalda por mi culpa!

.–¡Ya párale con eso Yu! –comenta levantándose– Me haces sentir como un anciano.

.–No!.. Niko.. no es eso.. perdona...

.–Vamos a comer mejor..

.–Si..

/0/0/

Nikolai habla por teléfono, mientras que Yuriy revisa algunos cajones, como si estuviera en su casa, sentando en el suelo, parece como buscar algo, pronto sus ojos azules se iluminan al encontrar una bolsa, conteniendo muchos documentos, se levantó dejando todo el tiradero, acercándose el ojiverde, que estaba sentado en el sofá más grande, se sentó muy cerca, y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa, varias fotografías.

Nikolai observaba todo eso, siempre era lo mismo, a pesar que ya habían repasado ese album de fotografías, Yuriy siempre las quería ver, una y otra vez, no era que le molestara, para nada, recordar a Alexei era lo mejor que hacían en la mañana, cada vez que el pelirrojo se quedaba en su departamento.

.–Te hablo después... –dice cortando la llamada–

Yuriy parecía muy entretenido, subió los pies al sofá, y le mostró una fotografía a Nikolai.

.–Esta es la foto que más me gusta... –comenta–

.–Si.. –responde– Alexei se ve muy hermoso.

.–Si.. –fue su contestación–

.–Dime algo Yu...

.–Ummm? –murmura sin dejar de ver la fotografía–

.–¿Qué sientes por Kai?

.–¿Kai? –pregunta intrigado mientras se gira a verlo con el ceño fruncido– Por favor Niko, no hablemos de ese, de solo escuchar su odioso nombre me da dolor de cabeza...

.–Ja,ja,ja,ja.. –ríe entusiasta–

.–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.–Anoche no pensabas eso de él...

.–Eh? –dice sonrojándose– Acaso.. dije algo comprometedor.

.–Más o menos... –le dice, mientras levanta una mano y aparta algunos mechones– En mi opinión personal, él me parece un chico bastante lindo.

.–No digas eso Niko... –comenta algo fastidiado– Dices eso porque no lo conoces.

.–Pero Yuriy... él parece muy interesado en ti.. en todo sentido, parece preocuparse.

.–Eso es una pantalla Niko.. no hagas caso a las tonterías de ese chico.

.–Pero esta muy bueno... –dice sonreído–

.–Lo sé.. –ríe también– No voy a negar, tiene un trasero increíble.. y sus brazos y piernas... wow!.. hace bastante ejercicio.. y ni hablar del resto de su cuerpo, muy bien desarrollado... y ni hablar del tamaño de su miembro.. Increíble!

.–Espérate.. ¿Por qué hablas de su cuerpo de esa forma? –levanta una ceja– ¿Ya lo vistes desnudo acaso?

Eso hace que Yuriy enrojezca furiosamente, como pudo ser tan descuidado con eso, no podía evitarlo, aunque se tratase de Niko, no podía contarle la mala jugada que le hizo Kai, y mucho menos decirle que lo llevó a ese susodicho Hotel.

.–No evites el tema... –le dice decidido–

.–No es mi culpa... –sonríe con malicia– Aún no me acuesto con él, si eso estas pensando, pero es que Kai.. es un poco desinhibido... y lo vi desnudo, nada más.

.–Uy!.. –comenta– dijiste "Aún", ¿qué?.. ¿acaso te gustaría tener relaciones sexuales con Kai?

.–NO! –grita exaltado–

.–Oh!.. vamos Yuriy.. ¿No me tienes confianza acaso? –dice con un puchero– Sabes que no le voy a contar nada a tu mamá.

.–No.. no es eso Nikolai... –se sonroja– Es que la actitud de Kai me molesta..

.–¿Por qué? –pregunta–

.–Tú sabes.. pasé enojado mucho tiempo... –su mirada se clava en una pecera muy hermosa de vistoso peces de colores– Cuando él me besó, yo era muy pequeño no entendía, que eso no hacía la diferencia en cuanto a la vida y muerte de mi hermano.. pero no lo sabía, cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya habían pasado los años... pero aún así...seguía molesto... sabes algo.. cuando supe que él sería mi compañero de cuarto, algo dentro de mi se alegró mucho, a pesar que tuvimos muchos altercados de pequeños, sus ojos rubí me gustaban... mucho.

.–Al parecer tu tienes la misma reacción en él...

.–No creo...Kai y yo somos mundos diferentes...

.–Sabes... –dice recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del mueble– Yo pensaba eso de mundos diferentes, con tu hermano, creía que lo nuestro no podía funcionar.. por la diferencia de edades.

.–¿cómo hiciste para cambiar de opinión?

.–Tu hermano me gustó desde que lo vi.. –sonríe– Pero... no quería arruinarle la vida...

.–Tú jamás le arruinarías la vida a nadie Niko..

.–Eso dices tú.. –sonríe– Pero todo perfilaba a ser un gran fracaso... la edad de tu hermano, y demasiadas cosas...

.–Recuerdo la primera cita de ambos... –sonríe–

.–Ni me lo recuerdes... por andar de Imbécil.. por poquito pierdo la oportunidad más bella de mi vida.

/0/ Flash Back/0/

_Alexei se ha levantado temprano, tiene una cita con Nikolai, su primera cita, bueno en realidad no es una cita, pero pasar la tarde junto al chico que le gusta, es lo menos que puede pedir, su habitación es un caos, para variar, toda su ropa tirada, tanto en la cama, como en el suelo, mientras esta de pie frente al espejo, buscando algo decente que ponerse, pero como siempre, cuando se tiene un compromiso importante, nada es lo suficientemente bueno. _

_.–¿Qué te parece este bebé? –le pregunta a Yuriy que se ríe ante el traje que muestra su hermano– No.. con esa risa ya lo dijiste todo..._

_Se queda un momento en silencio..._

_.–Ahhhhhhh!... ¡NO TENGO QUE PONERME!... –Grita totalmente frustrado–_

_.–Si tienes todo el closet lleno de ropa... –inquiere la voz de su madre entrando– Que no tengas nada que te guste es otra cosa... –se acerca al pequeño niño que le extiende los brazos y ella lo carga– Dime... ¿Tienes una cita Ale?_

_.–No... –dice un poco apenado– No es una cita mamá. _

_.–¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces? –dice con malicia– _

_.–No me sonrojo... y no me preguntes... mejor ayúdame a pensar que puedo hacer... –dice desesperado tratando de cambiar de tema– _

_.–Aún es temprano... –dice caminando hacía la salida– Yo podría ayudarte..._

_.–¿Cómo y bajo que precio?_

_.–Vamos amor... –dice ella con una sonrisa, mientras le da un besito al bebé en la frente– Te puedo prestar mi tarjeta de crédito... y llevarte a un lugar exclusivo para que elijas algo decente... tú sabes la gran habilidad que tengo yo en cuanto a ropa se trata... _

_.–¿Qué ganas tú? –pregunta intrigado–_

_.–Nada mi cielo... –se gira a verlo– Soy tu madre.. jamás buscaría un beneficio... _

_.–Esta bien... confiaré en eso.. vamos..._

_Tiempo después..._

_Alexei esta cambiado ya, ir de compras con Annika ha funcionado en sobremanera, y su ropa es decente, bueno al menos es mejor que la que tiene tirada por todo el suelo de su habitación, pero también ha sido toda una pesadilla, ya que ella quería ponerle ropa de cuero, ni que él fuera a hacer un desnudo, o algo parecido, pero mejor optó por pantalones jeans color azul, y una playera manga larga, color negra con verde._

_.–Me voy... –dice parándose frente a Annika– _

_.–Te ves precioso... –le dice ella dándole un beso en la frente– Esa chica va a quedar loca por ti. _

_Alexei solo sonríe ante ese comentario, se despide de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego de su hermanito, el cual se ha quedado tranquilo, por que esta con su madre, es la única persona que lo puede mantener quieto y sin que llore, estando su hermano lejos. _

_.–Que te valla bien.._

_.–Gracias..._

_En el parque..._

_Alexei llega, son aproximadamente las 11:40 del mediodía, aún es temprano, dando un pequeño suspiro se sienta en una banca, que esta frente a la fuente, mientras ve la gente ir y venir de un lado a otro. _

_/0/0/0/_

_En tanto en el departamento de Nikolai, este esta muy bien acostado boca abajo en la alfombra, al tiempo que pasa los canales de televisión sin ningún tipo de interés, algo parece molestarle, él lo sabe muy bien, pero trata de distraerse... su madre ha llegado como todos los fines de semana a lavarle la ropa, mientras sale con la canasta de ropa sucia, pasa por la sala y lo ve. _

_.–Nikolai... –llama ella–_

_.–ummm? –dice sin dejar de pasar los canales– _

_.–Son las 3:32 pm... ¿Qué no tenías una cita con el hermano mayor del hermoso bebé?_

_.–Ah!. Si... –dice sin inmutarse–_

_.–¿POR QUÉ NO TE HAS IDO? –Pregunta ella– _

_.–No iré... –dice sentándose– _

_.–¿Por qué no irás? –pregunta desconcertada– _

_.–Es lo mejor madre... _

_.–¿Para que le dijiste que irías entonces?_

_.–Porque él es muy lindo... –dice sonreído– Es igualito a el bebé Yuricito.. mismos ojos, mismo cabello.. misma piel.. solo que más grande... pero..._

_.–¿Pero que?_

_.–Solo tiene catorce mamá... catorce..._

_.–¿Y?_

_.–¿Cómo que Y?... –frunce el ceño– Me podrían meter preso..._

_.–Que bobo eres Nikolai... –dice ella– Deberías tener los pantalones para decirle en su cara que no quieres nada... no dejarlo plantado... lo has lastimado... _

_.–Es lo mejor..._

_.–¿Para quién.. para ti o para él?_

_.–No sé... para cualquiera... _

_.–Te vas a arrepentir de esto... –dice ella mientras sale de la habitación– No puedes juzgar a una persona solo con la edad... podrías estar desperdiciando la oportunidad de tu vida para ser feliz.. que no eres tú el que dice que todos los chicos con los que sales solo buscan sexo... este muchachito puede ser la diferencia en todo sentido... pero allá tu que te quieres comportar como un idiota... _

_Nikolai se queda en silencio unos segundos..._

_.–Ya debió haberse marchado... –murmura–_

_.–Si no te vas nunca lo sabrás..._

_Sin decir nada más, busca algo abrigado y sale corriendo, baja por el ascensor y sube a su automóvil, rogando que aún este allí, por alguna razón, su corazón no dejaba de latir de forma acelerada, se sentía horrible por dentro, no tarda mucho en llegar, estaciona su auto, y luego sale corriendo. _

_Escucha las campanas de la Iglesia, son las 4:00 de la tarde, busca de manera desesperada, pero parece que el pelirrojo ya se ha marchado, sigue corriendo, mira una fuente a lo lejos, unos segundos más y se detiene de golpe, con la respiración totalmente agitada, da un suspiro al verlo sentado todavía, mirando de forma triste hacía el agua que salía de la fuente. _

_Nikolai se acercó lentamente, hacía donde estaba Alexei, el cual se percató y sus miradas se cruzaron, un par de minutos de incomodo silencio, en el cual ninguno dijo nada. _

_.–Lo lamento... –fue lo primero que pronunció el oji-verde– _

_.–Debiste llamarme... –contesta Alexei mientras se levanta– Yo... de verdad... te lo hubiera agradecido. _

_.–Lo sé.. Es que... –Se acerca para quedar de frente– No te enojes.. bueno... sé que deberías estarlo... pero tienes que entenderme... _

_.–Ya déjalo así Nikolai.. –comenta mirándolo fijamente– Me dio gusto verte otra vez... pero ya debo irme... –comienza a caminar para alejarse– Aunque no lo creas... ya sabía que no ibas a venir... desde el momento en que supiste lo de mi edad... ya lo sabía... solo quise... solo quise hacerme falsas ilusiones.. eso es todo..._

_.–Pero... aún es temprano... podemos ir a tomar algo..._

_.–Umm.. no... No quiero obligarte a estar conmigo... solo porque te sientes culpable..._

_.–No es por eso... –dice– Mira nada me costaba no venir..._

_.–Oye!.. –reclama el otro– El ofendido aquí soy yo.. no te pongas en esos planes. _

_.–Esta bien.. Alexei... ¿Qué hago para que me disculpes? –lanza desesperado– _

_.–¿Harías lo que fuera? –pregunta levantando una ceja–_

_.–Lo que sea... –dice sin detenerse a meditar– ¿Qué quieres? _

_.–Umm... no sé... –se queda pensando– Tienes que invitarme a salir en otra ocasión, quiero ir a comer y luego al cine..._

_.–Eso es chantaje.._

_.–Bueno, es mi condición... pues si no quieres me largo... –dice caminando–_

_.–No.. –lo toma del brazo– Vamos a comer algo no?_

_.–Primero dime que lo prometes..._

_.–Lo prometo... ¿satisfecho?_

_.–Si, mucho..._

_Minutos después Nikolai pide la cena, mientras Alexei habla por teléfono. _

_.–Si mamá... no te preocupes... es que esto se alarga... nada más..._

_.–No me gusta que andes tan tarde... –exclama ella– ¿Llevaste condones?_

_.–¡Madre! –dice alarmado– No voy a acostarme con nadie..._

_.–Mira Alexei... si vas a tener relaciones al menos toma precaución..._

_.–Solo voy a cenar mamá... por favor..._

_.–Bueno amor.. cuídate... te quiero aquí a las once treinta por tarde. _

_.–Si... lo sé... nos vemos. _

_.–Nos vemos después..._

_Alexei se acerca donde esta el pelinegro, se sienta enfrente y le devuelve el celular. _

_.–Todo bien?_

_.–Si.. todo bien..._

_Ellos comienzan a comer, mientras las horas pasan, y conversan de trivialidades de la vida. _

_.–¿Quién dices que te da Ciencias?_

_.–Es apellido Mclaren... –comenta terminando sus papas fritas–_

_.–Karl Mclaren? –pregunta–_

_.–Si ese.. ¿Por qué?_

_.–Hay dos chicos que son vecinos míos... –dice entrelazando sus dedos– Ellos están en tu misma preparatoria... me han contado de él, tiene una mala fama... de pedir favores sexuales para pasar su clase. _

_.–Ni que me lo digas... –comenta sin querer–_

_.–¿Tienes problemas con él, Alexei?_

_.–Nada de importancia Nikolai... me lo propuso y le dije que no... Fin de la historia. _

_.–¿Cómo que fin de la historia? –Nikolai le toma la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos– Escúchame Alexei... debes tener mucho cuidado, no te quedes a solas con él..._

_.–Tranquilo Nikolai no sucede nada..._

_.–Promételo..._

_.–Esta bien..._

_.–Di.. que lo prometes..._

_.–Te prometo no quedarme a solas con él... ¿satisfecho?_

_.–Más o menos... no me gustaría que ese bastardo te desgracie la vida. _

_.–No... prefiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.._

_Ese comentario hace sonrojar al ojiverde, que sonríe con malicia. _

_.–Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema... –comenta con sonrisa divertida Nikolai– _

_Alexei solo sonríe, mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida. _

**/0/Fin Flash Back/0/ **

Yuriy sigue observando las fotografías, sin prestar especial atención a nada, en eso encuentra un sobre sus ojos se iluminan y sonríe con entusiasmo, al abrirlo y desdoblar la arrugada hoja de papel.

.–Mira Niko… –dice comenzando a leer entusiasta– Alexei tenía una letra tan hermosa.

.–Si… hermosa como él…

.–Voy al baño… -comenta de repente levantándose–

El pelinegro solo lo ve levantarse y perderse en la habitación, de pronto la puerta es abierta, dejando pasar a un muchacho de cabellos castaños, y ojos miel, con una maleta en la mano, Nikolai se levanta a recibirle, y el otro parece especialmente entusiasmado.

.–Hola Niko... –dice el muchacho, mucho más alto que el ojiverde–

.–¿Mihail? –inquiere sorprendido– ¿Pensé que volvías en dos semanas?

.–Quería darte una sorpresa... –dice el chico acercándose peligrosamente, tomando el rostro del otro rápidamente– Moría por besar tus labios... –comenta plantándole un gran beso en la boca–

.–¡¿Por qué Nikolai! –Grita Yuriy– Eres un mentiroso...

Ambos se separan de golpe, el castaño mira sorprendido salir a Yuriy de la habitación.

.–Demonios... –dice en un gesto de arrepentimiento– No sabía que estaba aquí.

.–Traté de decírtelo... –dice sin voltear a ver a Yuriy–

Yuriy camina para quedar frente a ellos, en donde Nikolai se ha dado la vuelta...

.–¿Ya tienes amante Nikolai? –le grita– Dime...

.–Yu.. deja que te explique...

.–No quiero tus estúpidas excusas Nikolai... –esta enojado– ¿Desde cuando?

.–Siéntate para que hablemos...

.–Los dejo solos... –dice el chico mientras camina hacía otra de las habitaciones–

Cuando la puerta se cerró...

.–Cálmate Yuriy... –le dice tratando de tomarle la mano–

.–¡NO ME TOQUES! –Le grita– ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

.–Yo te quiero Yuriy.. tú lo sabes...

.–NO!

.–También amo a tu hermano... tú lo sabes.. pero ya son demasiados años...

.–¡Mentiroso! –le grita– Tú le prometiste a Alexei que siempre lo ibas a amar... más que a nada, más que a nadie.

.–Y lo amo Yuriy.. yo amo a tu hermano...

.–Terminas de matarlo con tu actitud Nikolai... eso es lo que haces...

.–No.. solo.. necesitaba... –suspira– Necesitaba sentirme amado... nada más...

.–Yo te quiero...

.–Pero tu cariño es diferente Yu...

.–Te odio Nikolai.. eres un falso... ¿Desde cuando te revuelcas con ese?

.–Mira Yuriy, te pido más respeto para él...

.–¡No me importa! –grita enfurecido– Siempre es lo mismo contigo... nunca estas cuando se te necesita...

.–Sabes que eso es mentira...

.–Tú nunca quisiste a Alexei de verdad... –dice comenzando a llorar– Solo era mientras él vivía.. ahora no le puedes ser fiel a su memoria.

.–Tú no entiendes Yuriy... nuestra perdida fue muy diferente... tú perdiste a un hermano... pero yo perdí mi vida.

.–No compares nuestro dolor Nikolai... –se talla los ojos con enojo– A mi me dolió perderlo.. tanto como a ti.. no eres el único que sufre.. no lo eres, además... ¡TU NO ESTABAS ALLÍ CUANDO ÉL FUE ATROPELLADO!

Eso hace que Nikolai abra grandemente sus ojos.

.–¡NO ESTUVISTE! –Grita– CUANDO ÉL LLAMABA TU NOMBRE.. EN MEDIO DE SU AGONÍA... QUERÍA VERTE... Y TU NO ESTABAS.

.–Yo.. –trata de articular algo– Yo no sabía que eso iba a suceder... –la voz se le quiebra– Traté de tomar el primer vuelo de regreso... no fue mi culpa, no estar allí.. y eso me duele más de lo que te imaginas, tú lo sabes Yuriy... no me digas que no quise estar con él... hubiera dado mi vida, por verlo a los ojos.. una ultima vez...

Las lágrimas ahora corren por las mejillas del ojiverde...

.–Yo amaba a tu hermano... –dice con la mirada clavada en el suelo– Yo amo a tu hermano... y el no haber estado allí cuando lo atropellaron me duele... el no haber estado cuando agonizaba en los pasillos de ese hospital me duele... y por sobre todo... no haberme despedido de él... diciéndole cuanto lo amaba... que no se fuera sin mi... que me llevara... –hace una pequeña pausa– Eres injusto Yuriy... tú sabes que hice hasta lo imposible por venir a verle.. pero al final de cuenta.. no pude hacer nada…

Yuriy lo mira fijamente, aún sigue enojado...

.–Si estuvieras tan arrepentido como dices... –lanza mordazmente– No te estarías revolcando con este Imbécil.

Dice enojadamente mientras sale por la puerta principal azotando ferozmente la puerta.

Nikolai se queda en silencio, aún sigue llorando, esta vez el pequeño pelirrojo no ha medido sus palabras, pronto siente dos brazos rodearle por detrás, seguido de un cálido beso en la mejilla.

.–Lo lamento... –dice él– Por mi culpa peleaste con Yuriy.

.–No... –dice pausadamente mientras se da la vuelta y abraza al chico con emoción– Tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano...

.–Te amo Nikolai... –dice el chico devolviendo fuertemente el abrazo, mientras le da un beso en los cabellos– No quiero verte sufrir más...

.–Todo esta bien Mihail... –comenta– No quiero hablar de esto.. solo.. –suspira– Solo abrázame... por favor..

El silencio reina en el departamento por un largo rato.

**/0/ DR /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS/0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/DR/0/**

**/0/ Flash Back /0/**

Domingo por la mañana, Alexei camina con Yuriy en los brazos, mientras recorre los pasillos de su escuela, pero el bebé parece algo inquieto, el pelirrojo mayor se detiene y lo para en una de las bancas.

_.–¿Qué pasa Bebé? –dice poniendo sus cosas en el suelo, mientras lo revisa a ver si le duele algo, pero todo parece bien– ¿Tienes hambre? _

_.–Ah.. Ale... –le dice mientras hace pequeñas cucharitas– Ma'm..._

_.–Vamos Yuriy... –pide él– Solo hago el examen de ciencias, no te pongas inquieto ahora... no podemos regresar a casa. _

_.–Ma'm.. –le sigue diciendo mientras su rostro refleja aflicción– Ale... _

_.–Por favor Bebé.. –limpia sus pequeñas lagrimitas– prometo comprarte un helado de chocolate cuando regresemos... ¿Quieres? _

.–No.. –le dice– Niko...

_.–¿Niko! –inquiere levantando una ceja– Él no esta por los momentos bebé, además me debe otra cita por lo que me hizo, pero esa vez, prometo llevarte... pero tu sabes que esta muy ocupado por los momentos... por favor... pórtate bien.._

_.–No.. –le dice Yuriy–_

_.–Te voy a llevar a visitarlo... ¿quieres verlo? _

_.–Si...  
.–Bien.. solo hago el examen y nos vamos... _

_Lo vuelve a cargar una vez más, pero era como si el pequeño pelirrojo presintiera algo, los pasillos estaban completamente solos, al ser feriado ese día, y el maestro de ciencias les había dicho que solo había una recuperación, Alexei estudió muy duro, para poder pasar, no le iba a dar el gusto a ese viejo asqueroso. _

_Saca un papel de su bolsillo y revisa en donde es supuestamente el examen, pero parece que no hay nadie, sigue avanzando, eso le parece muy extraño, y le preocupa, pero de repente, un rostro que conoce muy bien, su amigo Brandon. _

_.–¡Hola Alexei! –saluda mientras se le acerca a ambos–_

_.–Hola Brandon... –saluda el pelirrojo– Comenzaba a preocuparme al no ver a nadie. _

_.–Pues vengo del aula 406, en donde supuestamente sería el examen... –comienza– Y hay un letrero que dice que el examen será suspendido para el martes... a las cuatro treinta de la tarde. _

_.–¡Que fastidio! –dice algo molesto– Y los demás?_

_.–Ya todos se fueron.. será mejor que te vayas tu también. _

_.–Si eso haré.. –contesta– El bebé se ha puesto algo inquieto. _

_.–Hola bebé... –le saluda, pero Yuriy se recuesta en el pecho de Alexei– _

_Brandon se acerca al chico pelirrojo mayor, acercándose de forma nada cómoda._

_.–Te invito a comer... –le dice–_

_.–No puedo... –sonríe–_

_.–Oh! Vamos... no creo que tengas nada que hacer, ya que no hay examen._

_.–Bueno... si tienes razón... _

_Pronto en un movimiento rápido y algo atrevido, levanta el mentón del chico y le roba un beso en los labios a Alexei que se ha quedado sorprendido, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

_En tanto Brandon sonríe ante la reacción de sorpresa del pelirrojo, vuelve a acercarse para tomar un segundo beso, pero hay algo que lo empuja levemente, al parecer a Yuriy no le ha gustado ese beso robado. _

.–No! –le dice Yuriy empujando al chico– Ale de Niko...

_Alexei y Brandon lo quedan viendo por lo ultimo que dijo, la mirada del otro se giró a buscar los ojos azules del pelirrojo mayor. _

_.–¿Niko? –interroga– Él es la persona que te gusta?_

_.–Algo así..._

_.–De acuerdo... –Suspira– No seguiré insistiendo, tengo que irme ya...  
.–Lo lamento Brandon.. yo.._

_.–No, no te preocupes.. tú ya habías sido sincero conmigo.. pero tú sabes.. siempre hay que aprovechar las oportunidades... Vete pronto, este lugar esta muy solitario, yo te acompañaría, pero tengo que ir al gimnasio de la ala oeste, a hablar con unos maestros, de otras clases que si pusieron examen... nos vemos mañana lunes en clases. _

_.–Si.. nos vemos Brandon.._

_Alexei se giró de lado contrario al otro muchacho, Yuriy parecía no tranquilizarse, no entendía su actitud, le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe. _

_.–Vamos por un pedazo de pastel Yuriy? –le pregunta–_

_.–Mm.. ya... _

_De repente de casi la nada, aparece un muchacho frente a Alexei, no le da buena espina, Yuriy entierra sus pequeños deditos en el cuello de su hermano en señal que ese chico no le gusta, siguen avanzando, y lo pasan de largo, pero dos más aparecen de frente, eso hace que Alexei se detenga de golpe. _

_.–No quiero problemas... –comenta el pelirrojo–_

_.–Nosotros tampoco.. precioso pelirrojo... –le dice uno acercándose a ambos–_

_.–Déjenme pasar por favor... –pide mientras retrocede lentamente– Están asustando al bebé.._

_.–Ah!.. Ale... –le dice Yuriy mientras lo abraza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano– Ma'm..._

_Pronto uno de ellos se acerca a Alexei, y toma a Yuriy a la fuerza, a lo que el pelirrojo mayor forcejea fuertemente, pero es doblegado, mientras otro lo abraza por detrás, aprisionando sus delgados brazos. _

_.–Ah!...ALE!.. –le grita Yuriy mientras comienza a llorar– Ahh..._

_.–No le hagan daño... –se preocupa Alexei por el pequeño niño– Por favor.. es solo un bebé..._

_.–No te preocupes.. –sonríe uno mientras lo agarra fuertemente del cabello y lo obliga a levantar su rostro– No queremos nada con él... pero contigo... –pasa su mano por el pecho en una caricia muy atrevida– Sabes hay una deuda que debes pagar..._

_.–NO!.. SUÉLTENME.. –Gritaba mientras intentaba forcejear pero todo era casi imposible– _

_Unos pasos más se acercan.._

_.–Coopere Joven Ivanov.. o todo se convertirá en más doloroso de lo que estaba pensado...para usted. _

_Alexei se congela con esa voz, no podía ser, es el profesor Mclaren, que se acerca de forma peligrosa, un temor incomparable se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. _

.–Quise darle una oportunidad... –comenta– Pudiste haber pasado sin problemas, solo con dos horas de tu tiempo..ummm.. pero yo no acepto una negativa...

Se le acerca y pasa su lengua por la mejilla del pelirrojo que hace un gesto de asco ante el contacto, el hombre ríe con satisfacción.

.–No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto... –le dice tomándole la barbilla con violencia– Eres el más lindo de mi clase, y no sabes cuanto me encantan así de tu edad.. tan niños, tan inocentes.. tan vírgenes...

.–No puede violarme... –le Dice algo enojado– Lo voy a acusar...

.–¿Con quien? –le dice– No hay nadie en la escuela... ¡Llévenlo a esa aula! –dice molesto–

Los chicos mueven al pelirrojo, pero prácticamente lo arrastran a dentro del aula, pero este no quiere, grita y forcejea pero sus intentos son inútiles, ellos son más fuertes que él, solo escucha los gritos de Yuriy, pronto es lanzado al suelo.

Alexei intenta levantarse, pero el maestro ha ingresado, y ha cerrado la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos azules buscan en desesperación una salida, algo que le pueda ayudar a salir de esa situación.

.–Coopere... –dice con una sonrisa cínica– Y haré que no le duela... tanto...

Alexei no contesta sigue buscando con la mirada, escucha a Yuriy gritar desconsolado afuera, eso le preocupa, y el maestro lo nota.

.–Sabes tu hermanito es muy lindo... –dice–

.–¡SI LO TOCAS TE MATO! –Gritó completamente molesto–

.–Ja,ja,ja,ja... –ríe– No.. no pienses mal, a mi me gustan de tu edad, ya te lo había dicho, él es solo un bebé... umm.. sabes tengo una coartada perfecta para todo esto, un amigo mío, le gustan los bebés de esa edad.. ¿1 año es lo que tiene?... cuando encuentren tu cuerpo en alguna alcantarilla, y ni rastros del pequeño pelirrojo, pues yo simplemente tendré a alguien que testificara que yo estuve con él... ¿qué te parece?

.–Pien.. Piensas matarme... –dice mientras retrocede–

.–¿Cómo crees que te dejaría vivo para que me acusaras?

El hombre se acerca, el aula era algo pequeña, no había mucho para donde correr, y las pilas de sillas amontonadas, dejaban muy poco espacio, Mclaren estuvo muy cerca, Alexei intentó correr, pero los brazos del maestro lo abrazaron con fuerza.

.–¡NO!

Gritó al tiempo que era estrellado con violencia en el suelo, y el cuerpo del mayor se ponía sobre el suyo, lo tomó de las muñecas firmemente, llevándolas arriba de su cabeza, y sujetándoles ambas con una sola mano.

.–¡BASTA!

El profesor lo sujetó firmemente de la barbilla, para tenerlo quieto, descendió para besarle, la boca a la fuerza, Alexei sentía repulsión, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, y levantaba sus caderas, para tratar de quitarlo, pero era imposible, el hombre se separó debido a los movimientos del chico, se molestó por lo poco cooperativo del pelirrojo.

Lo golpeo fuertemente con el revez de la mano, reventándole el labio inferior, y haciendo que se detenga en sus forcejeos.

.–Te dije que cooperaras niño... –sujeta al muchacho ferozmente del cuello, apretándolo y acercando su rostro, respirándole muy cerca– Tú vas a ser mío... por las buenas o por las malas.. decide hermoso Alexei... quieres que te haga el amor?.. o quieres que te viole brutalmente?... ¿Qué decides?.

.–Esa... –contesta el chico apenas audible– Esa no es una elección justa...

.–Lo sé.. lo sé... –desciende un poco más para susurrar sobre su oído– Eres tan hermoso Alexei... desde la primera vez que te vi... quise tener tu cuerpo bajo el mío, poder besar cada parte de tu delgado y delicioso cuerpo... esa piel blanca que tienes, me llamaba... infinidad de veces... pero tú siempre andabas con ese hermanito tuyo.. que realmente me fastidiaba... solo aguardé... el momento justo.. así que cuando reprobaste mi examen... te ofrecí ayudarte... pero tú estúpidamente te negaste...

.–Su proposición no era valida... y era injusta...

.–Solo pedía dos horas... nada más... podrías haber pasado con A... todas las veces... –se levantó un poco para verlo a los ojos– Pero quisiste hacer las cosas difíciles.. pero ahora no te quejes... solo te lo haré dos veces... para que no sufras mucho... pero te doy un consejo practico... cuando este entrando en ti... trata de respirar profundamente para que lo recibas no con mucho dolor.

.–Maldito... –dice el chico– Mi padre lo va a buscar y se va a encargar de darle una muerte dolorosa.

.–No me importa.. al menos tendré el placer... –dice mientras su mano se desliza por los costados del pelirrojo– De haberte hecho mío...

Sin decir nada, sujeta la camisa del chico, y de un solo tirón la desgarra totalmente, Alexei trata de seguir forcejeando, pero el hombre es más fuerte, demasiado, desciende su rostro y le besa el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos fuertes, dejándole marcas rojas en esa aterciopelada piel, sigue descendiendo marcando todo el pecho blanco, y llegando a sus botones rosados, mordiéndolos de forma brusca y provocándole mucho dolor al mayor de los Ivanov que se quejó fuertemente ante eso, un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió, y el ojiazul cerraba sus ojos, no había dejado de moverse.

.–Suélteme!... –gritaba sin obtener respuesta– ¡No me toque!... ¡basta!... ¡ME DUELE!...

siguió bajando, las marcas rojas ya eran muy evidentes en su cuerpo, su mano descendió a la entrepierna del chico, tomando con su mano abierta toda la virilidad del chico, que quiso detener ese contacto que le daba asco, pero estaba prácticamente inmovilizado.

.–NO!.. NO ME TOQUE...

En tanto afuera, los tres chicos jugaban con el pequeño pelirrojo, que no dejaba de llorar a grito abierto, ante ellos, que parecían divertirse, mientras le jalaban del cabello, o lo dejaban de pie en el suelo, y como casi no tiene equilibrio, lo empujaban para que cayera sentado.

.–Ja,ja,ja... –se reía uno de ellos– No puede mantener el equilibrio...

.–Ah!.. no!... –decía Yuriy tratando de pararse– Ale... ahhhhhhhh

.–Cállate! –le gritaba un segundo– ¡Te digo que te calles!

Pero Yuriy parecía no hacer especial caso a eso, gritaba más fuerte, y ya sus mejillas estaban completamente empapadas, de sus lágrimas, estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo, esos hombres no le gustaban, y quería estar con su hermano, solo lo oía gritar dentro de esa habitación, a donde él quería ir, pero ellos se lo impedían.

De pronto los gritos de Alexei cedieron, eso hizo que Yuriy gritara con más fuerza, y para seguir llamándolo con insistencia, ¿Qué sucedía, ¿Por qué el silencio, solo se escuchaba, algunos ruidos lujuriosos que hacía una segunda voz, y que el pequeño Pelirrojo no alcanzaba a comprender.

(n/a: ¿Qué mala soy no, n.n)

/0/0/0/0/

Un auto se estaciona, y un muchacho baja de él, lanza algunas maldiciones al aire, cuando ingresa a los largos pasillos de la escuela, aún no puede creer como tiene que dar repaso un día domingo, cuando podría estar en la playa, pero sus tarados vecinitos les va muy mal con las derivadas e integrales.

Se detiene en un pasillo que tiene dos accesos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, se queda pensando por unos momentos, de tanto coraje olvido el numero de aula, lo leyó una vez, pero solo recordaba eso, y el edificio lo confundía, se quedó pensando, para donde dirigirse.

De pronto escucha un llanto, uno que él reconoce muy bien, se gira a su lado derecho, y a lo lejos, puede ver a tres chicos, muy entretenidos, no distingue muy bien que hacen, pero ese llanto nuevamente, su corazón da un pequeño salto, cuando reconoce, como empujan al pequeño bebé, sale corriendo para donde están ellos.

.–¡QUE HACEN! –Grita enojado– ¡SUELTEN A MI BEBÉ!

.–Niko!... –le grita Yuriy totalmente entusiasta–

.–¿Por qué deberíamos dártelo? –bufa uno mientras sujeta al pequeño niño y lo carga–

.–No!... –le dice Yuriy de forma incomoda– Niko... ah.. Niko...

.–Si no quieres que te parta la cara.. maldito infeliz... –dice el otro amenazadoramente– Baja al pequeño pelirrojo y ponlo en el suelo

.–No.. –contesta cínicamente mientras comienza a caminar con Yuriy hacía el lado contrario– No se me pega la gana dártelo... muchachos... –les dice a los otros dos– Denle una buena paliza para que aprenda a no meterse donde no lo llaman

Yuriy grita desesperado al ver que lo alejan de Nikolai, que solo le sonríe dulcemente, para tranquilizarlo, pero el pequeño siente demasiado miedo, los chicos intentan atacar al ojiverde, que se defiende muy bien, a pesar de ser dos, los logra doblegar muy fácilmente, sujetando a uno por el cuello y estrellándolo contra una de las columnas, desmayándolo.

Al segundo le fue igual de fácil, dándole un puntapié en medio de las piernas doblegándolo, y rematándolo con un puñetazo en el rostro, que cayó rendido al suelo, Nikolai corrió a donde estaba el pequeño Yuriy, el otro muchacho, lo sujetó firmemente de la cintura y lo amenazó con lanzarlo al nivel de abajo, eso hizo que el ojiverde se detuviera de golpe.

.–No hagas ninguna locura... –dice acercándose– Estas asustando al bebé...

.–Si te acercas.. lo suelto... –amenaza–

.–Escúchame... –dice serio– No tengo tiempo para jugar estas estupideces, con un maldito descerebrado como tú, que no tiene nada que hacer más que molestar a un indefenso bebé.. anda dime... ¿Te sientes muy hombre?

.–Cállate... –decía comenzaba a sudar, ya que el pelinegro se le acercaba cada vez más– ¡NO DES NI UN PASO MÁS!

.–Si lo bajas y lo sueltas... –dice– Dejaré que te vallas... anda es una oferta tentadora... de lo contrario... te daré una paliza, que rogarás nunca haberme conocido...

.–¡Mientes! –dice–

.–No.. no lo hago... anda... no quiero que el bebé salga lastimado...

.–Niko... –le dice Yuriy llorando–

.–No te preocupes... Yu-chan... –le dice– Todo estará bien... te lo prometo.

.–De acuerdo... –dice el muchacho–

Yuriy es bajado al suelo, que comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados a Nikolai que deseaba correr a ese maldito y partirle la cara, pero era más importante el pequeño niño, así que avanzó rápidamente hacía él y lo cargo en brazos.

.–Niko.. –le dice tristemente– Ale.. –le dice señalando hacía el salón donde estaba–

.–¿Qué pasa con Alexei? –pregunta– ¿Por qué estas solito Yu-chan?

.–Allá... –sigue señalando de forma desesperada– Ale.. Ale...

.–Dime... acaso... ¿volvió a perderte?

.–Niko... Ale.. allá.. allá..

.–¿Qué hay allá? –dice aquel de forma tranquila, Yuriy se desespera– ¿Alexei esta allá?

.–Mnn... allá...

.–Si quieres mejor llamamos a tu casa...

.–Ah!.. NO!... –dice enojado–

Intenta bajarse como puede de brazos de Niko, y este lo pone en el suelo, a lo que Yuriy intenta caminar de regreso, y es cuando el ojiverde comprende, lo vuelve a cargar y se dirige hacía donde lo encontró, lo sentó en el suelo, debajo de una banca.

.–Quédate aquí por favor...

.–No... –le dice–

.–Por favor... necesito ir a ver si tu hermano esta allí dentro...

Yuriy ya no dice nada, y le hace caso, se sienta debajo de la banca, para esconderse, Nikolai le da el celular para que se lo cuide, y el pequeño pelirrojo lo sostiene en sus pequeñas manitas, pronto el mayor se levanta, y camina hacía la habitación, donde el silencio esta muy presente.

**/0/Fin Flash Back/0/ **

**(n/a: n.n me gusta que sufran!)**

**/0/0/0/0/**

Yuriy esta por demás enojado, jamás pensó que Nikolai reemplazara a su hermano, eso le dolía, sale corriendo por toda la ciudad, nunca había discutido de esa forma con Nikolai, eso le dolía, a pesar de todas las cosas feas que dijo, él era muy importante en su vida, pero aún así le molestaba que tuviera alguien ya.

Se detiene frente a lo que parece ser una pista de hielo, que esta clausurada, procede a entrar entre las tablas, y sigue caminando, el lugar esta muy poco habitable, las graderías completamente destruidas, a penas se distinguen algunas cuantas.

La pista de hielo, solo tiene la mitad, y el resto tiene escombros, Yuriy se sienta, mientras mira fijamente el lugar, tiene tantas cosas que pensar.

.–Niko tonto... –balbucea suavemente–

.–Él también merece ser feliz... –dice una voz, Yuriy se sobresalta ante eso–

.–Rayos Kai!... –dice molesto– No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que venir a molestarme...

.–Te vi entrar...

.–¿Estas siguiéndome?

.–No... solo quería saber si estabas bien... –dice sentándose a un lado– Te ves algo turbado.

.–No te importa –lanza–

.–Vamos Yuriy... –dice mirando hacía el frente– No quiero pelear contigo... si quieres hablar...

.–Tú serías la última persona en el mundo con la cual hablaría.

.–En serio! –se gira a verlo–

.–Si...

.–¿Qué hacemos en estos momentos entonces?

.–Idiota... –le dice girando su vista para ver la pista–

Un pequeño silencio, pronto el peliazul toma la mano lastimada del pelirrojo con suavidad.

.–¿Cómo te lastimaste?

.–Con un espejo...

.–Se quebró al ver tu reflejo.. –dijo sonreído–

.–Ja! –rió sarcástico– Yo soy hermoso, y tú lo sabes, jamás encontrarás a un paquete tan completo como el mío.

.–En eso tienes razón... –dice mientras levanta la mano lastimada y le da un beso al dedo índice– Eres precioso...al igual que yo...

.–Vaya.. –comenta Yuriy– Al parecer los dos somos unos vanidosos sin remedio...

.–Por esa simple razón... –lo miró intensamente para seguir hablando– Tu eres mi complemento.

Por primera vez, Yuriy se había quedado en silencio, ¿Qué había sido eso, jamás nadie le había dicho semejante cosa, "su complemento", sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con esa simple palabra, su rostro se puso rojo, lo sentía arder, y pudo notar una sonrisa en ojos de Kai, al notar la reacción del pelirrojo.

.–No bromees... –trató de salir bien librado–

.–¿Ves que me estoy riendo? –pregunta serio–

.–No puedo ser tu complemento...

.–¿Por qué no?

Yuriy no sabe que contestar a eso, ni él mismo lo entiende, se queda en silencio, mientras Kai se gira a ver la pista de hielo, en un largo e incomodo silencio.

.–Yuriy –llama Kai–

.–¿Qué quieres? –pregunta–

.–Quieres patinar... –se gira a verlo–

.–¿Con que patines genio? –le dice poniéndose de pie–

.–Solo con los pies... –le dice– Nunca lo has hecho.

.–No.

.–Ven...

Lo toma de la muñeca y lo hala a adentro, Yuriy se resiste, pero cuando se ha dado cuenta ya esta dentro de la pista, y obviamente él nunca ha hecho eso, sus pies se deslizan, pero Kai lo abraza fuertemente, pegando ambos cuerpos.

.–No tengas miedo... yo no dejaré que caigas.

.–No tengo miedo... –dice seriamente, siente la respiración del otro sobre su rostro– Además te dije que no quería...

.–Siempre tan quisquilloso Yuriy... –le dice su brazo rodea la cintura del pelirrojo–

Ellos siguen moviéndose en pausas, la mirada del pelirrojo se había desviado hacía un lado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no le gustaba esa cercanía del otro, que no dejaba de mirarlo.

.–¿Me tienes miedo Yuriy? –pregunta–

.–¡CLARO QUE NO! –le dice mirándolo de frente–

.–Entonces mírame a los ojos...

Yuriy hace eso, lo mira fijamente, y el otro no le despega la mirada...

.–Te puedo hacer una pregunta –le dice Yuriy–

.–Claro... ¿qué quieres saber?

.–¿Qué sientes tu por mi?

Esa pregunta hace que Kai se detenga de golpe, mirándolo fijamente, nunca pensó que el pelirrojo le preguntara algo así.

.–¿Qué crees tú que siento yo por ti? –dice evitando la pregunta–

.–Es mala educación responder con otra pregunta... –dice molesto–

.–Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti Yuriy... –hace una pequeña pausa– No me preguntes eso... aunque te lo dijera, no me creerías... porque me odias.. por el beso que te robe cuando éramos niños, porque simplemente tú no confías en mi...

.–Esa no es una respuesta... ¿Qué sabes tú si yo te creeré o no?

Kai sonríe ante eso.

.–Yo... –lo mira fijamente– Yo nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti Yuriy.

.–Deja de hablar por mi... –comenta el otro tratando de separarse– Yo decidiré si eres bueno o no.

.–Tu me gustas Yuriy... –lo suelta y se aleja dos pasos– Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi...y siempre que te encontraba, estabas llorando... no me gustaba verte llorar, te mirabas más lindo cuando sonreías, por eso te empujaba, y tu te enojabas...

Kai se queda en silencio, no dice nada más, ni tampoco el pelirrojo, luego sigue avanzando para salir de la pista, seguido de Yuriy, que casi no puede mantener el equilibrio, unos minutos más, ambos llegan nuevamente afuera del hielo.

.–Nikolai... –dice Yuriy– Él tiene a un chico...

.–¿Eso te molesta Yuriy? –pregunta–

.–No sé... –murmura bajito– Estoy confundido... ese muchacho es muy agradable

.–¿Ya lo conocías?

.–Una vez, mi hermano me llevó a una sesión de fotos de Nikolai.. y pues Mihail ha sido su fotógrafo desde que lo recuerdo –dice con media sonrisa– Siempre había estado enamorado de él, pero cuando apareció mi hermano, las cosas cedieron.

.–¿Son pareja dices?

.–Si lo son.. pero no sabía... Nikolai es un mentiroso... no me dijo nada.

.–No te dijo por la reacción que ibas a tener... –le comenta– No quería lastimarte.. pero dime algo Yuriy... ¿Te gusta ver a Nikolai feliz?

.–Claro que si.. yo quiero mucho a Niko.

.–¿Entonces porque te enfurece que él tenga ya a quien querer?

.–No quiero que se olvide de Alexei... –dice levantando la vista y mirándolo fijamente– Yo quiero que él sea feliz.. pero si él tiene ya a quien querer, no podré venir a platicar sobre mi hermano con él, y su memoria morirá.

.–Yuriy... –le dice acercándose y mirándolo fijamente– Nikolai siempre va a querer a tu hermano, pero hay ocasiones en que necesitamos sentirnos amados.. ¿no crees?.. ha pasado mucho tiempo, tú has tenido el cariño de tu familia, y del mismo Nikolai.. pero dime... ¿a quien ha tenido él?

.–Me ha tenido a mi... –dice–

.–Pero él ha sido tu consuelo Yuriy... ¿cuál es el consuelo de él?

.–¿Crees que he sido un egoísta en todo esto?

.–No.. no lo pongas de esa forma... Nikolai se ha de haber sentido muy reconfortado, cuidando al hermanito de la persona que más ha amado, y aún más cuando Alexei te adoraba...

.–Si... supongo que él merece ser feliz... y ya es hora que busque a alguien más.

.–Si...

Hay un momento de silencio, en donde ambos se ven fijamente.

.–Debo irme ya... –dice Kai– ¿Estarás bien?

.–Si... –murmura bajito–

.–Nos vemos después... –dice dándose la vuelta–

.–Kai... –le dice tomándole el brazo–

.–Si?

Yuriy se queda callado, se sonroja, y eso sorprende a Kai que sonríe, pero el pelirrojo parece entrar en razón, lo suelta inmediatamente.

.–Nada... –dice–

Pero Kai no puede irse así como así, se le acerca de forma no muy agradable, lo llevo contra lo que quedaba de pared de la pista, pero por primera vez no lo tocó, solo ubicó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del ojiazul mirándolo fijamente.

.–¿Te había dicho ya, lo hermoso que te ves hoy? –le dice Kai–

.–No tienes que decírmelo... –bufa algo nervioso– Ya lo sé...

.–Ja,ja,ja... –ríe Kai con entusiasmo– Adoro que seas tan presumido.

Lentamente Kai comienza a descender para besarle los labios al pelirrojo, que no hizo ningún movimiento, solo lo observó, como retándolo a intentarlo, pero el peliazul se detiene en segundos, no alcanzando su objetivo.

.–¿Quieres que te bese Yuriy? –pregunta–

.–¿Qué? –interroga desconcertado el pelirrojo–

.–Tu me preguntaste hace un momento que sentía yo por ti... –lo mira extrañamente– Te contesté diciendo que me gustas, y no bromeo... me encanta besar tus labios, pero me parece injusto hacerlo, si tu no quieres ser besado... aunque últimamente si correspondes... pero dejando eso a un lado... te lo vuelvo a preguntar... si tu respuesta es no... ten por seguro que no volveré a besarte por la fuerza... nunca más.

.–¿Qué crees tú que quiero yo? –pregunta Yuriy–

.–Eso es trampa... –dice Kai con una sonrisa–

.–Anda respóndeme...

Kai no dice nada, y quita las manos de la pared, lo ve fijamente a los ojos, y comienza a retroceder, a pasos lentos.

.–Lo volveré a preguntar... –dice– ¿Quieres que te bese Yuriy?

.–Si Kai... –contesta el pelirrojo– Si quiero que me beses...

En eso algo que sorprende al ojirubi, Yuriy se acerca a él, pasa una de sus manos por el cuello de Kai, y lo hala hacía él, plantándole un beso en los labios, a lo que el otro no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder, y llevarlo contra la pared nuevamente.

El beso se volvió totalmente apasionado, y la temperatura comenzó a subir rápidamente, la mano del ojiazul bajó hasta la entrepierna de Yuriy, que se sobresaltó ante eso, pero no dejó de tomar el control sobre el beso, indicándole que le había gustado el contacto.

Los dedos del ojirubi se movieron ágilmente en la virilidad del pelirrojo, que soltó los labios de Kai para tirar si cabeza levemente hacía atrás, acto que aprovechó el otro para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

.–Ahh.. Kai... –suspiraba Yuriy–

.–Yuriy... –susurra suavemente el ojiazul–

Pronto las manos blancas del pelirrojo, comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa a Kai, abriéndola, y dejando al descubierto todo esos firmes pectorales, pronto los labios hambrientos del pelirrojo descendieron por todo ese pecho, en pequeños besitos húmedos.

Kai mordía su labio inferior en deleite a cada beso dado, eso le estaba gustando tanto, sus dedos seguían moviéndose sobre el miembro ya endurecido de Yuriy, que jadeaba entre los besos, las manos del ojirubi, se movieron ágiles, abriendo el broche del pantalón del otro, e introduciendo su mano, para comenzar a masturbarlo, más rápidamente, ese simple contacto provocó un agudo jadeo en Yuriy, que dejó de besarle, para proceder de forma desesperada, a abrir el propio pantalón de Kai.

Su mano blanca se cerró contra el gran miembro de Kai, que jadeo roncamente ante eso, cerró sus ojos y su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de Yuriy, atrevidamente el pelirrojo, bajó los pantalones del pelizul un poco debajo de las caderas.

.–Que rico Yuriy... –le dice Kai al oído– Hazlo más rápido...

.–Kai... –suspira el otro–

Las manos de Kai se cierran en la parte trasera del pelirrojo, tomándolo de los glúteos y levantándola para que este lo abrace por la cintura, sin dejar de besarse, el peliazul comenzó a caminar, hacía las graderías en donde Yuriy fue recostado.

.–Te sonrojaste... –comentó Kai–

.–Cállate mejor... y sigue...

El ojirubí comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, hasta las rodillas, descendió a besarle el abdomen suavemente, comenzando a subir, para tratar de quitarle la camisa, a lo que el otro comprendió, y se semi levantó, pronto su camisa era arrojada lejos, haciendo el mismo procedimiento con la camisa de Kai.

Sus labios son atrapados nuevamente, y ya la piel de sus pechos se rozaba lentamente, sus respiraciones completamente descontroladas, Kai se levantó una vez más, y comenzó a terminar de bajarle los pantalones a Yuriy, que no puso resistencia.

.–Bájate los pantalones tú también... –pide Yuriy–

.–De acuerdo...

Kai procedió y pronto estuvo desnudo también se subió sobre el pelirrojo, que lo abrazó con sus piernas, en donde sus miembros endurecidos se frotaron de forma deliciosa, los jadeos no se dejaron esperar, Kai se separó un poco, y humedeció su dedo índice con algo viscoso de color amarillo, eso provocó que el pelirrojo arqueara una ceja.

.–¿Traías lubricante? –inquiere el ojiazul–

.–Son como los condones.. –dice con una sonrisa– Jamás salgo sin ninguno de los dos…

Pronto su mano descendió mucho más, hasta ubicarse en la entrada de Yuriy, volvió a besarlo, y lentamente comenzó a entrar, para no lastimarlo.

Su dedo se movía suavemente, para no lastimarlo, Yuriy suspiraba ante los movimientos de ese pequeño invasor dentro de él, mientras mueve su propia lengua dentro de la boca de Kai.

.–Me gustas Kai... –comenta, y el peliazul se detiene en los besos–

.–Precioso Pelirrojo... –le contesta, mordiéndole el labio inferior– Tú también me gustas mucho...

Yuriy sonríe ante la confesión, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que los besitos se hacen más seguidos y más cortos, el momento se iba calentando mucho más, cuando un segundo dedo se movió dentro de él, haciendo que Yuriy lanzara su cabeza hacía atrás, y jadeando.

.–Ya.. –dice Yuriy–

.–¿Quieres que me detenga? –pregunta entrecortado el otro–

.–Entra ya... –dice mirándolo fijamente–

.–¿Seguro?

.–Hazlo...ya idiota...

Este ya no dice nada más, toma su miembro y la lleva a la entrada del pelirrojo, que cierra sus ojos esperando recibirlo, coloca la punta en la entrada e intenta entrar, los corazones de ambos chicos laten aceleradamente, mientras sus mejillas están en rojo fuego, siente ese algo caliente rozar contra su cuerpo, quiere sentirlo, lo más profundo posible, y sabe que Kai quiere lo mismo.

Pero en ese momento un sonido, uno que alerta a Yuriy que se sienta de golpe, deteniendo a Kai.

.–¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Kai desconcertado–

.–Mi celular...

Yuriy se levanta de golpe, y corre hacía donde Kai lanzó su pantalón, de forma desesperada busca su teléfono celular y contesta.

.–Si habla Yuriy.

.–...

Kai se fastidió, estuvo tan cerca, demasiado, ¿Quién rayos sería, estaba molesto, pero todo bajó de golpe cuando vio la expresión de Yuriy, parecía dolido por algo.

.–Dime que no es verdad mamá... –decía– Por favor.. dime... dime que Niko esta bien.. por favor...

Kai se le acerca, porque Yuriy ya no pudo seguir hablando, tomó el celular y contestó.

.–¿Señora Annika?

.–¿Kai? –preguntó ella–

.–¿qué sucedió?

.–Trae a Yuriy de inmediato al hospital St. Savannah...

Kai se queda pensando unos segundos...

"Es el mismo hospital donde murió Alexei"

.–¿Qué le pasó a Nikolai?

.– Sufrió un ataque al corazón, hace unos minutos... esta en estado crítico...

.–Rayos.. no!.. vamos para allá.

Kai cuelga y se gira hacía donde esta el pelirrojo.

.–Vamos Yuriy...

.–Fue mi culpa Kai... le grité cosas horribles...

.–Después te puedes disculpar.. vamos...

Kai alcanza la ropa del pelirrojo, ambos se visten rápidamente, unos minutos más y ya estaban listos, Yuriy parecía estar en otra dimensión.

.–Vamos.. que esperas?

.–En ese hospital... –comenta Yuriy– Fue donde murió mi hermano.

.–Lo sé...

.–No quiero ir... –cierra sus ojos– Tengo miedo de perder a Niko en el mismo lugar.

.–Eso no pasará... ya verás...

Kai lo abraza, en donde Yuriy devuelve el abrazo fuertemente.

.–Verás que todo saldrá bien... no te preocupes...

.–Me voy a morir si algo le pasa a Niko...

.–Yo voy a estar contigo Yuriy...

**/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/**

Un hombre camina seriamente por esos largos pasillos del hospital, su mente divaga en una y mil cosas, ese lugar, le trae tan malos recuerdos, es como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando miraba esa camilla totalmente manchada de sangre, ser llevada a toda prisa a emergencias, y él sin poder hacer nada, ante la inminente perdida de su vida sobre la misma.

Llega a una de las habitaciones, esa misma, con una gran ventana de vidrio, donde lo vio morir, él y su esposa tomaron la decisión de desconectarlo, se detuvo en la puerta, recordando como su esposa se había desmayado ante el impacto del sonido que alertaba que su corazón se había detenido.

Le había pedido a una enfermera que la llevara para que fuera atendida, pronto se había acercado a la cama, donde yacía ese hermoso chico de cabellos pelirrojos, su pecho había dejado de subir y bajar, ya no había ningún movimiento, levantó una mano y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello, descendió y le dio un beso en la frente.

.–Adiós hijo... –dijo–

Se disponía a salir, cuando todo su mundo se congeló, la mano del chico se cerró en su muñeca, asustado se giró a buscar, y sus ojos violetas chocaron contra un profundo zafiro.

.–Papá... –articuló el chico– Quiero...ir.. a.. Casa...

Pronto los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron, y el agarre cedió, la mirada violeta del hombre miró estupefacto, como el pecho del joven, subía y bajaba a ritmos tranquilos, a pesar de haber sido desconectado de la maquina respiradora, su deseo por vivir era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Continuara...

**& fin de la transmisión por hoy &**

**Nota de la autora:**

Ohayou!.. como están, esto se me ha alargado más de la cuenta, creo que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero prometido, en el otro viene, el funeral de Alexei, y el lemmon de NikoxAle... en MEMORIAS III. (Será la ultima... creo), todo eso del bebe Yuricito… esta aburriendo, o no?.

Se me estaban acabando las sorpresas, los misterios y los enredos, así que inventé más, y aquí no le seguí porque llevaba 30 hojas, y ya es mucho, después muchos no pueden leer... así que prepárense.. en el capitulo nueve vendrá algo, que los dejará a todos.. si a **TODOS** con la boca abierta... ya lo verán.. si no logro que digan.. "¡¿QUÉ!" o con un "ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA", les aseguro que me retiro del Yaoi.. n.n

Gracias por leer:

**GabZ**: Te Contesté el correo personal que me enviaste, pero no supe si te llegó o no, pero me dejó simplemente sorprendida, la frialdad con la cual contestaste mi review en NOCHES, que sucede, hice algo que te molestara, y no me digas que no, tu siempre eres muy linda conmigo al contestar tus review, y me atacaste, no recuerdo haber dicho algo feo de Bryan, y si lo dije en el review del episodio cuatro lo lamento, pero no tienes que ponerte tan fría y contestarme de esa forma, como si yo fuera del montón, se supone que somos amigas, y ni siquiera te despediste bien de mi… porque, pasó algo que no sé… dímelo.. cuentas claras, amistadas largas… a pesar de todo, yo si te quiero, eres muy especial para mi, siempre sucede lo mismo, las personas me olvidan, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te olvidaré.

**Cloy Uchiha Ivanov Midou**: Hi!.. amiga Cloy-chan.. ja,ja,ja.. sabes que, tengo que sudar cada vez que escribo tu nombre, como te lo cambias... pero para mi alivio te dejas el Cloy y el Ivanov, ufff, por eso te reconozco.. ja,ja,ja.. pero bueno, así loca me caes súper bien, umm.. pues esta bien, te puedes quejar por lo corto que me quedó el capitulo de Enishi, pero no es justo no dijiste ni un nombre, pero bueno, te perdono porque te quiero, y pues sip.. lo sé, antes que digas nada lo prometí hace dos semanas, pero he tenido problemillas, muchos... ay que bueno que te sigue gustando el fic, a veces pienso que me paso de aburrida en todo ese rollo de Alexei-Nikolai y de remate de Yu-chan, pero yo sé que a ti te encanta de bebé, y como ya ves, las cosas se ponen más interesantes, ahora Yuriy aceptó a Kai.. que sucederá, te cuidas un montón amiga, te mando un besote.. y pues me gustó el nuevo capi de a los trece.. chaito.

**Soon Melee**: Ohayou!.. como andas, hace días que no habla contigo y con tus alter, ja,ja ja.. pero bueno, que me cuentas, sabes te confieso que odio a Ardently por criticar mi trabajo, un día de estos la pareare en el trasero, y por favor no me detengas, ok!... pero bueno pasemos a otro asunto más importante, bueno, bueno, sé que me tardé y pido disculpas a la linda Liz y a mi bello Rei.. (te amo Neko hermoso), bueno ya recuperando la cordura, ah!.. me comentas de VK y Alleka, dime que ha sido con ellas, dile a Alle-chan que es mala, que ya no me quiere, ni se acuerda de mi, pero dile que yo si la recuerdo, y que la quiero, ah!.. también a VK, me la saludas, ella es muy linda, ha estado en contacto conmigo, umm.. bueno, ya me alargué con los saludos, espero que Ardently no me golpee bien feo, como lo hizo con Liz.. uh?... por cierto, espero que el hecho de que Alleka se haya ausentado, no sea por la amenaza de tirarla del ultimo piso, ja,ja,ja.. cuéntame, ¿en que año van,... n.n .. ya hablando del fic.. bueno, lo sé, no puse que Broo violara a Yuriy, por una sencilla razón, y eso lo sabrás en el siguiente episodio, cuando Kai se de cuenta de eso, haber que excusa le pone Yu-chan, que bueno que te gusta, y si lo sé Ale es muy lindo, Niko también, espero me sigas leyendo, y que este capitulo te guste, es un poco más fuertecin que el anterior, y en el próximo se acaban los recuerdos... digo yo!... o al menos no los haré tan frecuentes, te cuidas, te mando un besote.

**Set-Yam**: Hola amiga linda!.. como estás, desde el año pasado que no nos leemos, je,je,je.. bueno, sé que lo había prometido pero tuve dificultades técnicas, pero bueno, eso ya no es importante, y pues sé que te he prometido el Funeral desde hace siglos, pero es que me riego demasiado en esto y lo otro, y al final me sale un capitulo larguísimo de 60 hojas, y pues como la gente se queja lo corto, y te preguntaras porque me tardo tanto, es que cuando leo la segunda parte, ya no se queda tan purgador, y lo vuelvo a rehacer en algunas cosas, y meto más escenas, ah!.. un horror!.. pues sip, Yuriy ya aceptó lo que siente por Kaicito, y si te fijas en este capitulo los ánimos se calentaron bastantes, ja,ja,ja... y esta vez fue Niko el que interrumpió... je,je,je... y pues lo de Kai, solo puse un poquitin, ay gracias amiga Set-Yam... sabes algo, hay pocas personas a las que yo puedo decir abiertamente que las quiero y tienen mi corazón, y tu figuras en esa lista, porque eres muy linda, y desde que te conocí en Yu-Gioh, me has caído súper bien, me apenas con todos esos comentarios, y pues he andado perdida, le cambiaste nombre a tu fic de DOLOR, es que tengo problemas para entrar en tu perfil, o se llama igual, je,je,je.. pobre Alexei no, y pues ni te imaginas lo que viene, porque yo jamás he dicho que se murió en el impacto, o si?.. bueno, Yuriy dijo: Fue lo ultimo que me dijo mi hermano... Pero yo no dije que allí se había muerto, ja,ja,ja.. que mala soy!... gracias por estar siempre conmigo, y no abandonarme.. te cuidas mucho, mucho.. un besote, sobre tu pregunta de la navidad, quise contestarla antes, pero no pude, solo te diré que no hago nada interesante, simplemente hago una maratón, ya sea de Anime, o películas, o videos músicales, depende como ande de animo, voy a la iglesia un rato y luego le ayudo a mi madre con la cena de navidad... simplemente eso, aunque de serte sincera, no me gusta la navidad, todo lo malo me ha sucedido en estas épocas, pero bueno, te cuidas, un besote.

**Ginny –Flor de Cerezo–:** Amiga!... como estás, umm... hace días que no hablaba contigo, gracias por los correos, y perdona no poder contestarlos, yo tengo un regalo para ti, pero no he podido enviarlo, siempre me tardo horriblemente, perdóname... pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que te llegue, umm.. sobre el fic de KaixSakura, ufff!.. perdóname... es que he andado buscando videos e información sobre patinaje en parejas, y me ha costado un mundo, increíble, y pues fíjate que me maquina esta colapsando, y la voy a mandar a arreglar el fin de semana, pero me la regresan hasta la otra semana, pero yo sé que tú eres linda, y que vas a perdonarme... ah!.. pues ya pasando aquí.. si lo sé, tu adoras a Yu-chan de bebé... es que es tan bello, y aquí Alexei sufrió mucho, por cierto, una queja: ¿QUÉ ONDAS CON MI FIC DE CUIDARTE EL ALMA, ah!.. ya te tardas... ¿para cuando, por fis.. muero por saber que sucede, pero me muerdo las uñas, porque Kon me ha gustado mucho, pero Yuriy es tan bello, pero no importa, ya sabes que Kai es mi favorito.. a él lo amo, mucho, mucho... y pues con lo de las series, je,je,je.. sip... Trinity Blood la estoy mirando, voy por el episodio 7 a penas, es que no he conseguido los demás, porque mi amigo, se largó de viaje y regresa hasta febrero, el muy traidor, lo voy a patear cuando vuelva, te cuento que solo me habló para decirme que ya tenía la película de FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, y que se iba ese día, y que la vería en mi honor tres veces, es un infeliz, no crees, pero bueno, más le vale que vuelve ahora en febrero, si no lo patearé, y pues Hellsing también ya me la vi, en Tsukihime a estas alturas creo que ya te los vistes todo, son 12, y en Animax ya la dieron toda, la que me tiene emocionadísima, y no es de vampiros, es INITIAL D, ah!..esta de lujo, yo voy por la cuarta temporada, aunque en tv van por la segunda, pero bueno, te cuento que hasta un fic hice pero ese es otro rollo... espero estes bien, te cuidas mucho, un besote.. chaito.

**Ayanai**: Hola!... lo sé, lo sé.. otra vez me tardé horriblemente, es que lo quiero hacer tan bonito, que me tardo una eternidad, que mal no, con lo sucedido con Kai, lo irás averiguando conforme leas, aún lo dejo en veremos, y pues tengo una duda contigo, como es eso de que la edad no concuerda, Alexei nació 1975 y murio en 1991, eso da 16 años, ok!..Yuriy en 1991 tenía 3 años, osea que nació en 1988, en pocas palabras para el 2005 ya tiene 17 años, ¿ahora dime en que no concuerda, por favor, es que me has tenido pensando mucho, por eso traté de aclararlo aquí, espero ya no haya más confusión, te cuidas mucho, mucho... un beso.

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**: Privet amiga!.. como estás, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya me había tardado un buen rato, pero toy de vuelta, y pues con lo que les dijo la prometida de Yuriy, pues no amiga, no esta enamorada de Kai, ella tiene otro tipo de interés, la cual no puedo revelar aún, sorry... espero te guste este capitulo, viene de todo, y como siempre se quede purgador, ay!.. estoy que sufro, intenté bajarme el capitulo que sigue de "Aunque no lo sepas", tú sabes y pues me vi que subiste el capi cinco, y la estúpida maquina no me deja verlo completo, vieras... pasé horas estresadisima, pero lo bajaré ahorita que estoy subiendo el fic... te esta quedando precioso, umm... te cuidas mucho, allí nos leemos y la otra semana te dejo review, es que mi compu va al doctor esta semana... chaito.

**Nadryl**: Hi!.. Nadril.. como andas, si lo sé... me tardé siglos, perdona, es que he andado como alma en pena, ja,ja,ja,ja... y pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sé que me tardé, je,je,je.. mejor no hagamos ningún comentario, y pues ya volviendo al fic, sip amiga, Yu esta enamorado de Kaicito, y aquí ya se lo demostró, pero como yo soy bien mala, ja,ja,ja (musica macabra de fondo), tengo preparado algo malvado para ellos dos, es que si los dejo tranquilitos, ya toda la magia se va a perder, por cierto, lo de Sophie esa, pues tendrás que esperar más, je,je,je,je.. y pues amiga, espero que este capitulo te guste, aquí hay un poco más de Alexei, pero creo que ya me estoy alargando demasiado, te cuidas mucho, te mando un beso, y haber cuando volvemos a hablar en el msn... cuidate.. un beso.

**Kat IvanoV:** Hola Kat-chan.. como estas, umm... antes que nada mis reclamos: ¿Dónde esta MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACÍA TI, hace días que no actualizas, y también con MI PEQUEÑO AMOR, eh,.. también te haces con ese.. pero bueno, y por cierto, hay un fic que solo me dejaste picada, la de la Luz en plena primavera, creo que así se llamaba, no es justo, solo hiciste el primer capitulo, y entonces, que pasó.. eh?... por favor...actualiza pronto... bueno, eso fue todo.. ahora mi fic: y pues me alegro que te guste Yuriy de Peke, pero no sé si ya estoy abusando de eso, talvez debería ya quitarlo, pero es que me faltan una serie de cosas, pero bueno, ya veremos, y sip.. Broo anda de malo, pero espera lo que viene, allí comenzará a sacar sus garras, ja,ja,ja... bueno, espero estes bien amiga, cuidate.. un besote y un abrazo de oso.. chaito.

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**: Ohayou!...Como andas?... umm.. espero te haya llegado mi mega carta, y mi wallpapers, lo mandé comprimido me es más fácil, espero que lo hayas podido abrir, si no dímelo, y te lo mandó nuevamente, sin eso... como te fue en las vacaciones, dime... espero que te haya ido bonito, al menos relajante, yo la verdad me aburrí todas mis vacaciones, intenté escribir pero no pude hacerlo, por lo que te expliqué, y pues he tomado muchas decisiones, demasiadas, y pues cuando me contestes la carta, te diré que tengo pensado hacer después de febrero próximo, te lo digo porque eres una de mis mejores amigas aquí en la Red, y las decisiones que he tomado son muy importantes en mi vida (Me casaré en dos semanas), nah!... ¿cómo crees, ja,ja,ja.. no es eso, es otra cosa, tenía ganas de hacer chistorines, tu sabes, aunque no causen gracia... ja,ja,ja... y pues sip amiga, he notado que tú también eres muy fijada, yo actualizo DIOSES RUSOS cada dos meses, ja,ja,ja.. es que no puedo evitarlo , siempre espero review, de determinadas personas y como se tardan, pues por eso, y también les pongo más interés a los otros fics, que ya voy a terminar... uh?... Nota: Umm.. mi imagen de Niko-Ale no llega... u.u... aún sigo esperando.. n.n... y pues voy a pelear un poquito contigo, por el siguiente comentario, y dale con ese autor favorito tuyo, ya lo tengo entre ceja y ceja, porque, pues simplemente porque estoy celosa, a él le dejaste un mega review de 9 hojas, ves.. ves... y me dices que algún día me dejarás uno a mi, cuando haga algo hermoso y soberano, uh, que mal.. y yo que he intentado dar lo mejor de mi, y ni a hermoso llego, que patética soy... pero bueno, algún día espero lograr superarme a mi misma, y darte ese capitulo hermoso y soberano que dices, lo dudo mucho, porque últimamente.. he estado un poco desanimada para escribir... pues tú sabes como soy yo, y te digo directamente, ¿Por qué no dices de una vez que él te gusta más que yo, eh, y que escribe mucho mejor, pero como ya se largó, ahora quedo yo como reemplazo... eso es lo que me haces sentir, me restriegas a cada rato lo bueno que es, eso me duele, me molesta, yo no lo hago contigo, tú sabes quienes son mis autores favoritos... ¿Por qué sacris?...u.u. bueno, ya pasando a otra cosa, al fic: Pues me alegro que te guste la relación de Ale-Niko, pero no sé si me estoy alargando demasiado, y pues de confesarte seriamente, a mi tampoco gustarme los niños pequeños son una lata, pero Yu-chan.. no sé.. lo imagino tan tierno, tan inocente, je,je,je.. me gusta mucho, pero solo él... y eso de que se ven un tanto incestuosos.. ja,ja,ja,ja... tu tienes una mente muy retorcida amiga, porque yo no lo había visto de esa forma, es cierto que se quieren.. pero... ¿exagero demasiado en la relación de ambos?... umm.. bueno, Niko para mi es muy especial, tú sabes que es mi descripción física, algo así.. y pues la historia entre él y Ale, es un tanto complicada, porque ellos tienen muchos problemas, ya sabes que ellos se conocen cuando Ale tiene 14 años, pero en realidad, ellos andan mucho después, claro esta que sus besos y calentaditas de momento llegan, ja,ja,ja,ja... (Alter: Y dice que ella es de la mente retorcida), uh?.. bueno, eso es cierto, les cuesta mucho, por el problema de edad, por eso Niko sufre, ja,ja,ja.. yo soy bien mala, no, y es cierto Tsukiouji.. es cierto, muy buen titulo para un fic, je,je,je... lastima que ya no tenga tiempo para eso, y con lo de Tsukihime, esa serie es muy buena, la verdad yo había pensado pasarla a fic, pero me aburrí con las primeras cinco hojas, y ni digamos de vampire hunter D, te acuerdas, solo llegué a las 10 hojas, y de allí no lo seguí... u.u.. me alegro que te guste Annika, ella junto a Alexei y Nikolai son de mis mejores creaciones, aunque creo que Annika se lleva el premio grande, pero hay algo que no entiendo, hay alguien, no recuerdo quien, que usa ese nombre y el de Alexei, no sé si es una casualidad, o es que lo tomó sin permiso, pero no voy a juzgarla, porque no sé si se parecen emocionalmente, pero ese es otro cuento, y pues, acertaste amiga!...Niko llega al rescate de Alexei... je,je,je.. pero como siempre, yo lo dejo en lo mejor... no sufras... y pues tu pregunta de porque Ale se lleva a Yu a la escuela, lo sabrás en el otro capitulo, es que aquí ya no me ajustó...pues.. pregunta, ¿Por qué piensas que Kai solo esta con Yuriy por obsesión?.. umm.. pues él ha sido muy sincero, siempre le ha dicho que le gusta y ahora es Yuriy que lo demuestra, hay pues perdona, el funeral va a tardar más, perdona... espero estés bien, te cuidas mucho, y allí nos estamos leyendo, no olvides decirme si pudiste leer mi correo, y si te gustó el wallpaper y la imagen de fondo que le puse a la carta... un besote amiga linda... tu amiguis.. Dani-chan.

**Aika Mizaki**: Ohayou!... Como estás?... ja,ja,ja.. si lo sé me tardo una eternidad... y como van tus entrenamientos, supongo que estas de vacaciones.. ne?.. o no?.. si lo sé, Yuricito ya aceptó que ama a Kaicito, y aquí hay una escena media candente con Yu-Kai... je,je,je.. pero como siempre Anyanka los interrumpe.. que horror no, pero ya sabes como soy.. je,je,je.. y ahora las cosas se complican más, porque en el siguiente capitulo Kai se da cuenta de lo que pasó entre Broo y Yuriy (Bueno no pasó nada, pero Yuriy no sabe, ni kai.. Ja,ja,ja).. en fin.. eso generará muchos problemas, hay ya sabes como soy... espero te guste el capitulo, y que me mandes imágenes!.. ah!.. lo prometido es deuda, aquí toy.. y espero tu correo con ansias... ummm.. si no es mucha molestia... me podrías mandar una imagen de Claude, es que solo tengo una, y esta refeíta... ja,ja,ja,ja.. por favor.. te lo agradeceré.. claro esta las demás, pueden ser de los demás tu sabes, Kai, Yuricito, Rei.. je,je,je.. un besote, te cuidas mucho, y sigue entrenando duro.. chaito.

**Katja Kitayima**: Hola.. como estás, antes que nada, te diré que me encantó tu one shot: ARDIENTE TENTACIÓN, aunque tengo una queja... ¿Por qué me dejaste a mi Kaicito solito, mejor lo hubieras puesto con Yuricito o con Mihaeru, o ya de perdida con Rei (Bueno, Yo amo a Kon). En fin.. espero que vayas a hacer segunda parte no!.. eso es muy injusto, así que voy a esperar la segunda parte... ya volviendo a aquí: Me alegro que te guste el fic, tiene una de enredos increíbles, y situaciones por demás complicadas, pero para serte sincera, la trama que más me gusta, es la de Niko-Ale, es que ellos dos son tan sufridos, pero eso si la de Kai-Yuriy es de lujo también, je,je,je.. que complicación, je,je,je,je.. amiga, tienes razón, yo tuve un maestro que ponía los ejercicios más faciles en la pizarra y luego salían en examen con unas cosas tan complicadas, que hay no dolía todo... je,je,jeje.. después de la aplazada... pero bueno, si lo sé.. Yuricito de Bebé... es tan hermoso, cuando estoy escribiendo de él, me lo imagino, y pues muchas de las cosas que hace Niko, son cosas que a mi me gustaría hacerle a Yu-chan, ah!.. Annika.. ella es de lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, ni yo sé como me salió tan loca esa señora, pero yo la quiero muchísimo, je,je,je.. espero que aún sigas leyéndome, sé que me tardo, pero no te preocupes, siempre vuelvo... tarde.. pero vuelvo.. te cuidas mucho, y aquí hay un poco más de Ale-Niko-Yu.. te cuidas besitos.

**H.fanel.K**: Hola! Como andas, ufff.. hace días que no hablaba contigo, ¿Cómo te la pasaste de navidad, espero que muy bien, y pues me alegro que te guste, pero no sé si ya te aburro con tanta cosa, a veces me pongo a pensar que la gente se puede estar aburriendo de mi, y eso me asusta en sobremanera, y no se que hacer, no quiero cambiar mi estilo de escritura, pero no quiero que se olviden de mi, pero sé que tu me recuerdas, gracias por acompañarme, y porque sé que te gusta mucho, gracias por decir que me supero, yo siento, y te lo cuento en confianza, que me voy en picada como dicen, no siento que mejoro, y eso me esta frustrando, umm… con tus fics.. perdona, he estado tan ocupada que no he podido leerlos, solo me pude bajar uno hoy que subo este fic… dejaré un review un día de estos y si se me olvida me jalas de las orejas.. te cuidas mucho, te mando un abrazo.

**HinataHyuugaHyuuga**: Adoro tu nombre, ya que me encanta Naruto, bueno a mi me gusta mucho Neiji, es divino, imagino que uno de los apellidos es por él, aunque Hinata es de lujo, bueno, ya pasando a otra cosa, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer este fic, gracias, gracias… espero que te guste tambièn este episodio… cuídate mucho, te mando un abrazote.

**Minoru Ivanov**: Ohayou Mino-chan!... mira comenzaré esto, con una pequeña disculpa, estuve algo molesta y dolida contigo, por algo que tu dijiste, o mejor dicho que escribiste, y eso me tenia resentida, pero no quise dártelo a entender directamente, quiero pedirte perdón, y quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad de cero, si no sabes de que te hablo y quisieras que te lo dijera yo te mando un correo, pero si quieres dejarlo en el olvido sin saberlo, pues lo entenderé, y antes de que digas que es por lo de la pagina, nada que ver, no es eso, yo realmente agradezco que me hayas incluido junto a gente tan talentosa, es un honor para mi que me tengas allí, perdóname si, pero no he contestado tus review porque no he querido, si no que por que no he podido, Ok!.. me perdonas? (pongo cara de lobito arrepentido), si aun quieres ser mi amiga, yo te lo agradeceré y me gustaría mucho tener la dirección de tu pagina, es que me la pasaron en el msn y la perdí… te cuidas mucho… màs adelante contesto el otro review.. un besote.

**Misao Hiwatari**: Holap!... como estás, espero que aun te acuerdes de mi.. je,je, je.. esta vez si me tardé, porque tuve problemas serios, pero ya estoy de vuelta, umm.. espero te guste este capitulo, aún se queda purgador, pero falta mucho más, pero no se si le doy muchas largas a la historia de Niko-Ale.. creo que me estoy saliendo por la tangente… ah!.. bueno, espero estes bien, un abrazote.

**Minoru Ivanov**: Hola!.. haré de cuentas que aquí somos las mismas amigas… n.n.. bueno como siempre te digo… ¡me da pena que me digas anysama, en serio.. yo no merezco semejante titulo.. hay tu me apenas, pero te lo agradezco.. n.n.. y momento, momento… ¿TU HICISTE QUE!... como que le enseñaste mi fic a tu profesora de Literatura.. MY GOD!... como, porque, como me apenas, a parte.. no te dio pena a ti.. hay!.. que vergüenza… pero bueno, sabes algo me encantaría tener una profesora que me leyera, pero en el país donde vivo no apoyan eso, que triste no!... y dale con Sama… pero bueno, creo que no podré quitártelo, como dicen por allí "si no puedes con ellos úneteles", ja,ja,ja.. y es lo que haré contigo… n.n… pero ojo!.. si ves que se me sube el ego un poquito… ayúdame a bajarme de la nube.. ja,ja,ja… ya volviendo al fic: Hay si!... Yuricito de bebé es genial, esta hermoso, alguien me dijo por allí que es imposible no enamorarse de ese bebé… n.n…. y lo del poster de Nikolai… se me ocurrió de momento, me gustó mucho la escena y la dejé, y sip tienes razón, Niko no quería nada por la edad de Alexei, y tienen una serie de complicaciones, en la tercera parte de Memorias sabrás mucho más de estos.. talvez no te aburres.. n.n… y por cierto, ¿Quién te dijo que la madre de Kai muere, yo no dije eso, lo insinue…. Pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, bueno te lo dejo en duda… ja,ja,ja.. que mala soy, lo de Sophie.. umm.. aún no lo aclaro, pero pronto sabrás más, y pues aquí me pides un wallppers… será acaso el de: ENISHI: LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO. O no, no comprender…. Y si es ese, pues lo mandaré al final del fic.. y ten calma, tu también lo vas a tener… ok!.. no tienes que pedírmelo, yo con gusto te lo mando.. n.n… con lo de BLEACH, pues… ya me la vi, bueno hasta el episodio 52 y por allí no recuerdo, solo sé que fue donde mataron.. buh!. A Hitsugaya.. ah!.. me quiero morir, y ese niño era mi amor, pero ese perro de Aiken… desgraciado!.. me engaño!.. pensé que era victima pero resultó ser victimario.. ah!... bueno, ya sufrí… es muy buena, no sé que tanto vaya, porque mi amigo-proveedor se largó de vacaciones y regresa hasta el 6 de febrero… buh!..pero bueno… por cierto, Youre my angel.. ummm.. que peps, para cuando, solo eso dirè.. te tardas mucho…por cierto, yo puse "Ivanov", ok!.. y pues en una parte aparece Ivannov.. me equivoque con el dedo…. Pero cuando Niko llega a la residencia dice Ivanov.. ok!.. perdona la confusión..y tu amiga habla muy bien ruso.. hay!.. me encantaría conocerla… bueno me despido amiga… te cuidas te mando un besote… chaito.

**VK**: Hola… como estas, tanto gusto saludarte.. hace días que no hablaba contigo… y que me cuentas, como haces para aparecer de nuevo con el rollo de tus papas… ufff… espero que las aguas se hayan calmado, y dime… ¡que ha pasado con Alleka, sé que es compañera tuya y de Son Melee… mándale saludos a las dos de mi parte por favor.. y dile a Alleka que no la olvido, y que espero que este muy bien, bueno, ya volviendo al fic: Pues lo que pasa con Kaicito de peke, aun no lo diré pero te contaré que la persona que entró tiene mucho que ver con Kai ahora de grande, y nop.. la mamá no se murió… si eso piensas, y pues Hito si es un desgraciado con poder… ja,ja,ja… y se podrá peor.. mira amiga VK, no tienes que pedir disculpas, tu eres una gran chica, y me caes bien, no importa el tiempo que te tardes, yo siempre voy a estar aquí porque sé que tú estarás allí.. que cursi sonó esto pero no importa, espero te cuides, que estes bien, y siguele adelante… espero te guste el capitulo, te mando un besote y un abrazo, y no tienes que agradecer el wallpaper que te hice, con el simple hecho de que te gustara es suficiente para mi.. un besote… chaito.

**PPBKAI:** Hola… mucho gusto!... ¡Que significa tu nombre, es muy interesante, y pues gracias por leer este fic, no se si ya avanzaste del tercer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado como va la historia, en serio te lo recomendaron.. uh?.. que bueno, quiere decir que no es tan malo… ja,ja,ja…espero que lo que sigue no te haya decepcionada, y que este nuevo capitulo te guste… te cuidas mucho, y no te olvides de mi fic y de mi.. un beso.

**ValkiriasKai**: Holap!.. como estás, hay gracias por leer este fic… gracias, gracias… y lo mejor de todo es que te gustó.. y pues aclarando tu duda, Yuriy no se acostó con Brooklyn, pero Broo le dio a entender que si, y se va a aprovechar de eso, cuando Kai se entere se va a armar una de problemas, como no tienes idea, y pues con lo de que Kai lleve a Yu al cementerio.. hay no te me adelantes a los hechos.. ja,ja,ja.. pues sip, él lo va a llevar pero aún falta algo para eso, si yo también lo pensé y se va a ver muy lindo… n.n.. hay gracias por leer SOLDADOS RUSOS, je,je,je… fue un lapsus mental que tuve, pero me agradó como me quedó… gracias por leerlo también, cuidate mucho, y es un honor que te tomes el tiempo de leer mis fics.. muchas gracias.. un beso… nos leemos pronto.

**Kachorra91: **Hola, mucho gusto, como estás, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, y mucho más por dejar un mensaje privado al ponerse de malas pulgas fanfiction.. n.n… de verdad fue el primero de Beyblade que leiste, uy, espero que haya valido la pena… je,je, je.. al fin alguien que me comprende.. yo digo también que HitoshixYuriy… son una gran pareja, aunque nunca se conocieron de tu a tu, pero son bellos verdad, y Brooklyn ese muñeco esta hermoso, momentito, momentito, como que después de ver mi titulo tuviste una pesadilla.. wow!.. que poder tiene el nombre no, cielos, tu historia es muy interesante, y me gustó mucho eso del sueño o pesadilla alertándote que lo leyeras, entonces mi embrujo funcionó, ja,ja,ja.. son bromas no te creas esto, umm.. pues perdona, se me alargó, el funeral viene hasta el otro, espero te guste el capitulo, decidí contestar aquí el mensaje porque tu intentaste enviarme un review.. gracias, y espero te guste.. un besote.. y por cierto, yo soy de Honduras, mucho gusto, mi nombre real es Danielle… cuídate.. besitos…

Y Eso es todo por hoy…

Besos…

Anyanka Khushrenada.

**¡Sábado 21 de enero de 2006!**


	9. Memorias III Parte

**DIOSES RUSOS**

**ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA **

**RAITING: M (NC-16+)**

**/0/0/0/**

**MEMORIAS III **

(Episodio 09)

Unos pasos se escuchan, los pasillos del hospital parecen interminables, Kai corre delante, llevando de la mano a Yuriy, que parece algo renuente, siente escalofríos estar en ese lugar.

Sus ojos azules miran esas blancas paredes, las personas atendiendo los pacientes, ese olor a muerte, olor a medicina, a cada habitación que pasaba, escuchaba los gritos de las personas que perdían a sus seres queridos, sin querer la mano del pelirrojo presionó más fuertemente la mano del ojirubí, que sonrío ante eso, siguió avanzando mientras entraban al ascensor, con algo de prisa.

Kai presionó el botón, y este comenzó a subir, el agarre en sus manos no había terminado, el pelirrojo miraba el suelo, parecía muy perturbado, el ojirubí lo miraba fijamente, tampoco decía nada, no sabía que decirle, solo permanecieron en silencio, por algunos momentos.

.–Yu.. –iba a decir, cuando el pelirrojo se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó fuertemente-

Kai se fue para atrás de lo repentino, chocando contra la pared, Yuriy lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, levantó sus manos y devolvió el abrazo, reconfortando al pequeño ojiazul.

.–Kai... –había llamado él-

.–Todo va a estar bien, Yuriy… -había dicho suavemente-

Yuriy levantó la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos, la expresión del peliazul fue de sorpresa, esa mirada, parecía una persona completamente diferente, realmente no entendía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado mudo.

Sus ojos azules parecían brillar con más intensidad, sus respiraciones chocaban de forma suave, de pronto, un leve sonrojo cruzó las mejillas del pelirrojo, no apartó la mirada, le gustaba verlo a los ojos, a Kai se le pasó por la mente, millones de cosas, pero no supo que decir, pero en ese momento, sobraban las palabras.

Kai quiso decir algo nuevamente, pero Yuriy lo volvió a sorprender, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en labios del más pequeño, que hizo que Kai abriera sus ojos en gran sorpresa, recordando algo.

/0/Flash Back/0/

El pequeño Kai era levantado en brazos por su hermosa madre, que lo miraba algo molesta, por haber empujado al pequeño pelirrojo.

.–¿Por qué lo empujaste? –Inquirió ella-

.–¿Es un Ángel mamá? –Preguntó el pequeño, mirándola a los ojos-

.–Quiero que me prometas algo... –dijo ella, mientras se quitaba la cruz que colgaba de su cuello-

Los ojos rubí del pequeño niño, brillaron al contacto de la hermosa joya, que fue colocada en su cuello, donde sus pequeñas manitas la acariciaron.

.–Tendrás esta cruz… -dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos- Como una promesa, para que hagas sonreír de nuevo a ese bebé…

.–No. –dijo arrugando el entrecejo-

.–Vamos mi bebé… -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Tu eres hermoso, no existe nadie en el mundo, que pueda negarte una sonrisa…

El bebé la miró fijamente a los ojos…

.–Cuando él sonría… -dijo- Podrás alejarte de él… y volverás a mi

/0/Fin Flash Back/0/

Kai no dijo nada, Yuriy se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Kai, suspirando fuertemente, pronto la puerta del ascensor fue abierta, en donde ambos salieron y se encaminaron al pasillo, tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a la pequeña sala de espera, ya estaba sentado Mihail, que vio a Yuriy directamente, sus ojos miel, no le reprocharon nada, solo pareció saludarle con esta.

Annika estaba por allí, sus ojos azules miraron con cautela el agarre en manos de los muchachos, eso no pasó desapercibido por Kai, que soltó inmediatamente al pelirrojo.

.–¿Cómo esta Niko? –Preguntó angustiado-

.–Esta en cuidados intensivos… -dijo ella dulcemente, mientras se inclinaba un poco y lo abrazaba- Tenemos que esperar…

Los minutos se hacían eternos, Annika estaba sentada en una esquina muy pensativa, sus ojos azules miraban un punto muerto, en tanto Mihail estaba de pie haciendo algunas llamadas telefónicas, avisando del estado de Nikolai.

Kai observaba los movimientos de ambos, él y Yuriy estaban en un sillón bastante amplio, el pelirrojo esta recostado, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas del peliazul, tiene los ojos cerrados, parece medio dormitar.

Pronto Kai levanta la mano, y comienza a acariciarle el cabello al pelirrojo, que se tranquiliza con ello, una sonrisa sincera sale de labios del ojirubi.

**Recuerdos de Annika.**

La abadía Balkov estaba en un completo silencio, el bebe Yuriy dormía tranquilamente en su cama, la fiebre que le dio después de haber caído en el lago congelado, había cedido, los esposos Ivanov, estaban en la sala, tomando un poco de té.

.–¿Yuriy ya comió algo? -preguntó Boris-

.–No… solo ha dormido.. pero esta más tranquilo… -dijo serenamente- Ha de estar muy cansado…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

.–Sabes Boris… he pensado mucho…

.–¿Sobre que?...

.–En Alexei…

.–¿Qué pasa con él?

.–Quiero pedirle… -aprieta su vestido con sus manos- Que regrese a la casa.

.–Annika… -dijo mirándola- No crees que Alexei ya es feliz con ese muchacho.

.–Lo necesito de vuelta… -dijo seriamente- Yo tengo.. tengo un mal presentimiento.

.–¿Un presentimiento? –dijo arrugando el entrecejo- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

.–No lo sé Boris… -llevó una mano a su pecho- Desde ayer, siento un dolor en mi pecho.. y el nombre de Alexei resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

.–Eso es algo lógico Annika, Alexei es tu hijo…

.–No Boris… algo va a suceder… algo malo…

.–Es paranoia tuya mujer… -dice tomando el diario y comenzando a leer-

Ella se quedó en silencio, se giró a ver por la ventana, mientras que Boris, estaba muy pensativo.

"Yo también tengo ese mismo presentimiento acerca de Alexei" –pensó Boris, pero no le quiso decir nada a ella para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, y ninguno se dio cuenta, que unos pequeños pasitos, cruzaban corriendo el pasillo, para luego salir por la puerta principal, y dirigirse a la calle, para buscar a alguien, a su hermano querido.

Pasó el tiempo, el teléfono principal suena, la señora Nina, responde la llamada, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, corre hasta el estudio, en donde Annika deja caer su taza, sabía que algo andaba mal, Boris se levanta y toma la llamada.

.–Diga…

.–Señor Ivanov? –preguntó una voz femenina-

.–Si... con él habla…

.–Perdóneme por favor… -decía pausadamente- No quería… no quería lastimarlo…

.–¿De que habla? –Boris comenzó a preocuparse- ¿Quién es usted?

.–Salió de la nada… -ella comenzó a llorar- No pude frenar a tiempo Señor Boris… fue un accidente…

.–¡¿DIGAME DE QUE HABLA!

.–Su hijo.. Señor Boris…

.–¡¿Alexei! –dijo casi en un grito ahogado-

.–Hay… -fue bajando la voz, y casi en un susurro contestó- Hay mucha sangre… saliendo de su cuerpo…

Annika sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, esa llamada lo intrigaba mucho, y la expresión en el rostro de Boris la preocupaba aún más, lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, Boris levantó la vista, y sus ojos violetas chocaron contra los azules de Annika, él no tuvo que decir nada, ella estaba como paralizada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y corrieron por sus mejillas de forma abundante, no dijo nada, no preguntó nada, se quedó en ese lugar, la llamada fue cortada por la mujer, Boris se acercó a Annika que retrocedió ante eso.

.–¡NO! –Dijo en un grito- ¡MI HIJO NO!... ¡POR FAVOR BORIS!.. DIME QUE NO ES MI HIJO…

.–Annika ven…

.–¡NO!... ¡POR FAVOR!...

Annika se lanzó al suelo en desesperación, mientras gritaba y lloraba, no sabía que hacer, estaba en desesperación, Boris se inclinó con ella y la abrazó, en donde ella se aferró a su camisa, y lloró sobre su hombro.

.–QUE ME MATEN A MI… -Decía- NO A ÉL… BORIS… POR FAVOR…

Nina solo cubrió su boca, mientras lloraba y escuchaba a la señora Annika descontrolada completamente.

.–¡MI HIJO NO!.. NO PUEDE SER ÉL…

.–Cálmate Annika.. tenemos que ir al hospital…

Boris la levantó como pudo, ella no dejaba de llorar, dio unas instrucciones a la Señora Nina, para que buscara a Yuriy y lo despertará, pero antes de irse ella, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

.–Si? –preguntó Nina contestando-

.–Ya saben del accidente? –preguntó una voz de mujer-

.–Si… ¿Quién es?

.–Soy la madre de Nikolai… dígale a los padres de Alexei, que el bebé Yuriy esta conmigo, y que una ambulancia lleva a su hijo al hospital St. Savannah.

.–¿Yuriy esta con usted! –preguntó y Boris la vio sorprendido-

.–No hay tiempo de explicaciones… dígales que tienen que correr… o no lo encontrarán con vida aún…

Bip.

Nina se giró a hablar con Boris…

.–Era la madre del novio de Alexei.. –Comentó ella- Dijo que la ambulancia llevaba al joven al Hospital St. Savannah y que el bebé estaba con ella…

.–¡¿Qué hace Yuriy allá!.. se supone que esta dormido en su habitación.

.–Dijo que lo iba a explicar todo allá… -bajó un poco la mirada- Dijo que deben apresurarse… ya que la condición del joven… es…

Ya no dijo nada más porque comenzó a llorar, Boris subió al auto con Annika y arrancaron, en el camino, la Señora Ivanov no dejaba de llorar, susurrando.

.–Por favor… que este bien… por favor…

**Fin Recuerdos Annika.**

**/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS/0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS/0+**

Los minutos en esa sala de espera se hacían eternos, todos permanecían en silencio, pronto una nueva persona se unió al grupo, la madre de Nikolai había llegado, cruzó algunas palabras con Annika, para proceder a sentarse.

.–Estoy preocupada por Nikolai. –dijo-

.–Vamos Myen –le dio ánimos Annika- No temas, verás que todo saldrá bien.

.–Si. Eso espero. Por cierto, tu esposo estaba en el cuarto piso.

.–¿Boris aquí? –preguntó intrigada-

.–Si, se veía algo extraño, estaba de pie, frente a una habitación con un gran ventanal. –eso hace que un clic haga dentro de la pelirroja- Parecía muy distante, miraba fijamente una cama vacía, me le acerqué y creo que le sorprendió mi presencia, porque inmediatamente me indicó donde tenían a mi hijo.

.–Ah, si… en esa habitación, murió nuestro hijo Alexei.

.–oh, lo siento tanto Annika, sin querer te hice recordar algo triste.

.–No esta bien, eso es algo que no se puede olvidar ni un tan solo instante, desde ese momento mi corazón fue arrancado, para no volver a ser colocado en su lugar nunca más.

.–y Yuriy como está?. Imagino que debió ser duro para él también venir a este hospital.

.–Si, se le veía algo perturbado, pero ahora parece dormir.

.–¿Y ese hermoso chico de cabellos azules es el novio de tu hijo?

.–¡Claro que no! –se exalta- Mi bebé y Kai no son novios, nada de eso.

.–Esta bien cálmate, solo digo…

En tanto en la sala de cuidados intensivos, Nikolai parecía tener un pequeño recuerdo, de cuando comenzaba a conocer a los hermanos Ivanov.

**/0/ Flash Back/0/**

El pequeño Yuriy, llora debajo de la banca, no dejaba de señalar hacía el aula en donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, en tanto el ojiverde, le decía que se estuviera en silencio, que él iba a arreglarlo todo.

Sabía que Alexei estaba allí, y si ese maestro intentaba algo con el pelirrojo mayor, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. Lentamente se acerca a la puerta, intenta abrirla, pero esta parece atorada por dentro, tiene un mal presentimiento.

.–¿Alexei? –llama- ¿Estas allí?

Pero el silencio esta muy presente…

.–Soy Nikolai.. –repite-

Comienza a empujar la puerta, para que esta ceda, da un fuerte empujón y esta logra mover la puerta, haciendo que caigan algunas cosas con fuerza, Nikolai se quedó sin hacer nada, cuando de repente escucha un grito, apenas audible, pero no tardó en reconocer la voz.

.–¡NIKOLAI!

.–¡ALEXEI! –Grita de nuevas cuentas, y empuja la puerta con todo su cuerpo-

Varios escritorios y sillas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, al pelinegro que siguió empujando fuertemente, hasta que la puerta fue abierta totalmente, dejando entrar la luz a la oscura habitación.

los ojos verdes de Nikolai se estrecharon con furia, con dolor, con muchos sentimientos, podía ver a ese hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, ese niño que tanto le gustaba escuchar, y ver, tirado en el suelo, tratando de luchar por su vida, sus pequeños y delgados dedos se aferraban a los antebrazos del hombre de mayor edad, que lo ahogaba con las manos, en un intento desesperado, por corregir su intento de violación.

Recordó mentalmente las palabras que le había dicho, unos días antes.

.–Ten cuidado con ese profesor, no me gustaría que él te desgraciara la vida –había comentado el ojiverde-

.–No. Prefiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. –contestó con una sonrisa-

Nikolai comenzó a entrar…

.–Alexei… -murmuró suavemente- Yo te voy a proteger, mi pequeño Ángel terrestre.

Pronto las manos del chico, desistieron, y estas cayeron a un lado, eso hizo enfurecer al ojiverde.

.–¡MALDITO! –Gritó mientras tomaba fuertemente al profesor del hombro y lo bajaba a fuerza del cuerpo del chico- Aléjate de él.

El maestro cayó aturdido, Nikolai se fue contra de él, y se le tiró encima, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado, de forma molesta, la sangre no se dejó esperar, el ojiverde se levantó, lo tomó por el cuello, y lo llevó contra una pared.

Le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para atorarlo, seguido de sus manos sujetándole el cuello con fuerza, el otro intentó soltarse, pero Nikolai parecía como fuera de si, brindándole más fuerza de lo normal.

Las dedos del maestro se aferraban con fuerza a los brazos del muchacho.

.–Maldito cerdo! –gritaba Nikolai- No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarlo nunca más…

Los labios del profesor, comenzaron a ponerse de color morado, y sus ojos casi desorbitados, por tanta fuerza, ya no tenía aire, sus manos cayeron a un lado, pero eso no fue impedimento para el ojiverde, que lo seguía ahorcando. No iba a detenerse, no ahora, que había lastimado al hermano del bebé.

Estaba enojado, y quería matarlo en ese momento, y no había poder en el mundo, que lo detuviera, o al menos eso pensaba, pronto unos pasitos se dejaron escuchar, y una pequeña vocecita, lo hizo entrar en razón.

.–¿Ale? -le dijo Yuriy en la puerta- ¿Ale?… -corrió hacía donde estaba su hermano-

El ojiverde lo soltó enseguida, en donde el maestro se desplomó al suelo, eso lo asustó, ¿Lo habría matado, pero se iba a preocupar por eso después, se dio la vuelta y fue hacía donde estaban ambos pelirrojos, en donde Yuriy movía a su hermano, para intentar despertarlo.

Se acercó y lo levantó, acercó su oído a la boca del pelirrojo, y pudo sentir su leve respiración, eso lo hizo sonreír, lo volvió a recostar, porque escuchó al maestro toser.

.–Bebé… -le dijo al pelirrojo- Cuida a tu hermano, yo vuelvo enseguida, él esta bien… -le limpió las lagrimitas- No llores…

.–Si. –contestó-

Nikolai se acercó al maestro, que al verlo se sentó de golpe y se arrastró para atrás, hasta pegar en la pared, el ojiverde, lo tomó del cuello con una mano, y lo presionó con algo de fuerza, lo miró a los ojos.

.–No puedes matarme… -desafió-

.–Ganas no me faltan… -dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba algo que sorprendió al hombre- Pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con una porquería como tu.

.–¿Qué puedes hacer con eso? –sonrió burlesco-

.–Demasiadas cosas…

Nikolai le dijo algo en un susurro, a lo que el maestro se le quedó viendo muy seriamente, su expresión fue de pánico, ¿no sería capaz, guardó nuevamente algo en su bolsillo y se levantó, se dirigió hacía donde estaba Alexei, que aun seguía desmayado.

Lo levantó en brazos, y miró a Yuriy.

.–Vamos a Casa bebé. Camina adelante.

/0/0/

Depto de Niko.

El pequeño Yuriy juega con el celular de Nikolai sentado en la alfombra, mientras Alexei esta sentado en una mesa, sin camisa, en tanto el ojiverde lo cura suavemente con algunos algodones.

.–Te duele mucho? –pregunta–

.–No... esta bien... –contesta suavemente– Lo lamento. –dijo en un susurro-

.–No. –lo tomó de las mejillas suavemente- No digas eso, tú no tuviste nada que ver, fue ese desgraciado… entiendes eso…

.–Si.

.–Bueno terminé, ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

.–Si me gustaría mucho, y luego quisiera dormir un poco.

.–Me parece bien, yo voy a cuidar a Yuriy…

.–Gracias Nikolai.

.–No hay de que, ahora ve.

.–Si.

Dos horas después…

Alexei dormía en la habitación, en tanto Nikolai conversaba con el pequeño pelirrojo, el cual estaba muy contento parado en sus piernas.

.–¡Bran! –le decía Yuriy-

.–¿Y ese quien es? –le preguntó- ¿Es el novio de Ale?

.–No. –decía con su cabeza-

.–¿Ale y él se han besado?

.–Si.

.–¿Dónde?

.–Aquí.. –comenta el bebé tocando con su manita sus pequeños labiecitos-

.–¿Y Ale que dijo?

Se tapa con sus manos ambos ojos, y Nikolai ríe.

.–¿Le dio pena?

.–Si.

.–¿Y tú que hiciste?

.–Ah!... ¡Ale de Niko! –comenta entusiasta mientras agita sus bracitos-

.–¿Cómo? –lo mira intrigado- ¿Eso le dijiste?

.–¡Ale de Niko! –volvió a repetir-

Nikolai sonríe, le da un beso en la frente al pequeño bebé.

.–Eso estuvo divertido. –sonríe- Pero Ale y yo no somos novios.

.–Aún no lo somos… -la voz de Alexei saliendo de la habitación- Pero podríamos serlo…

.–¡ALE!

.–Hola Bebé… -lo toma en brazos- ¿Te asustaste mucho?

.–¡No!... ¡Niko!...

.–Si lo sé, Niko fue nuestro ángel de la guarda. –comenta mirando al ojiverde-

Se vuelve a dirigir a su pequeño hermanito.

.–Ya es tarde, es hora de que duermas.

.–Ah, no…

.–Pórtate bien Yuriy.. anda… -lo recuesta en su pecho- Dile buenas noches a Niko.

Le dice adiós con su manita.

.–Buenas noches bebé.

Tiempo después…

Yuriy ya duerme, y solo están ambos chicos, sentados en el sofá más grande de la sala.

.–¿Cómo sigues?

.–Bien.

.–Mentiroso.

Alexei baja la mirada, se mantienen en silencio, mientras las lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas del pelirrojo, que parece desconsolado, de repente algo que lo sorprende, el pelirrojo limpia con sus muñecas sus labios, con fuerza, como queriendo quitarse algo, pronto esos labios se vuelven rojos por la fricción.

.–Sentía tanto asco.. . –decía Alexei, sin dejar de limpiarse los labios con agresividad- Me besó muchas veces, aún siento sus labios sobre los míos, y siento ganas de vomitar… lo odio… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi, es un desgraciado.. y su aliento chocaba contra mi, me repugna hasta el alma, y no puedo quitármelo, aunque sé… -cerró sus ojos con dolor- Aunque sé, que ya no me esta besando, su sabor nauseabundo quedó en mis labios, en mi boca.. dentro de mi… y no quisiera sentir esto que siento… me siento asqueroso…

Nikolai lo mira seriamente, de forma repentina, agarra las muñecas del pelirrojo y las aparta, logrando que Alexei lo mire a los ojos sorprendido, pero eso no fue todo, lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un beso en los labios, logrando que el otro suspirara dentro de su boca, al sentir el beso.

Era tan diferente, el beso que le estaban dando, sentía que todo ese mal recuerdo se perdía, por medio de los labios suaves de su amado Nikolai, era lo que siempre había querido, por un momento olvidó el mal rato que pasó, para disfrutar a plenitud de eso, levantó sus manos las cuales se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del ojiverde, como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Sentía millones de escalofríos rodearle el cuerpo, el beso era suave, sin mucha profundidad, Nikolai simplemente quería borrar ese mal recuerdo, de labios del pelirrojo, pronto sus rostros se separaron lentamente, y se vieron a los ojos.

.–Vuelve a hacerlo… -dice el pelirrojo-

.–Talvez después… -dijo separándose-

Las manos del pelirrojo aún seguían aferradas a la camisa del chico.

.–Espero que se haya ido ese mal sabor de boca. –bromeo-

.–Completamente. –sonrió el otro-

.–Te ves más lindo cuando sonríes…

.–Gracias por el beso.

.–Si, no hay de que. –de forma disimulada Nikolai suelta el agarre del pelirrojo- Sabes, he pensado mucho, y creo que lo mejor sería que te quedarás a dormir.

.–¿Dormir contigo? –preguntó-

.–No, no de esa forma que lo planteas. –sonrío- Lo mejor es que tu madre no te vea así, además Yuricito se debe quedar tranquilo mejor.

.–Si.

Alexei toma el teléfono y marca.

.–Abadía Balkov

.–Hola Nina –saluda-

.–Joven Alexei… ya estábamos preocupados.

.–Si, lo sé… ¿me puedes pasar a mi madre?

.–En seguida.

Unos segundos…

.–¡¿Dónde están! –grita ella- Que no ves que yo me preocupo por ustedes.

.–Lo lamento, de acuerdo, solo tuve cosas que hacer, y pues quería decirte que no iré a dormir esta noche.

.–¿Por qué no?

.–Me encontré de casualidad a Nikolai… ¿te acuerdas de él?

.–Claro que si, no es el muchacho del póster de tu habitación.

.–Hay madre. –dijo sonrojado- Bueno, en fin… Yuriy se quedó dormido, y se puso a llorar porque se quería quedar, él va a ir a dejarnos en la mañana.

.–¡Que rápido agarraste confianza con ese muchacho!...

.–No, bueno si.. él es una gran persona… tú ya pudiste verlo…

.–Si eso es cierto… ummm…. Ponlo al teléfono.

.–¿Para que? –preguntó a la defensiva-

.–Solo quiero saludarlo…

.–No me avergüences Madre por favor.

.–Cuando te he avergonzado yo!

.–Me reservaré el comentario… espera ya te lo paso.

Nikolai recibe la llamada…

.–Buenas noches…

.–Buenas noches Nikolai… ¿Cómo estás?

.–Bien, y usted?

.–Muy bien gracias… pues seré directa…

.–¿Usted dirá?

.–¿Dormirán en habitaciones separadas verdad?

.–Si Madame, -sonrió- No tengo ese tipo de intenciones…

.–Bueno eso espero… por cierto, me gustaría invitarte a almorzar el domingo a mi casa.

.–No quiero molestar…

.–No claro que no, esta dicho… te espero el domingo…. Bien, fue un gusto, que pasen buenas noches, me saludas a mi bebé por mi.

.–Si, buenas noches.

.–Buenas noches.

Bip.

.–¿Dime que no te dijo nada vergonzoso?

.–Tu madre es muy extraña.

.–Ni que lo digas.

.–Me invito a comer a su casa.

.–¡¿y ACEPTASTE! –casi gritó-

.–Es que no me lo preguntó, simplemente me lo ordenó.

.–¡Te aseguro que lo hace para interrogarte!

.–¿Interrogarme? –preguntó intrigado- ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?

.–No sé… ella es así…

Ellos se sientan de nuevo en el sofá, pronto unos pasitos se acercan, y la pequeña voz de Yuriy.

.–Nada dormiste. –Comenta su hermano mientras lo carga-

Minutos después…

Nikolai los alcanzó pronto con una jarra de jugo, y tres vasos, repartió, y comenzó a conversar con Alexei, mientras Yuriy miraba la televisión, de algo nada interesante para ellos, al ser un hombre disfrazado de conejo, diciendo puras tonterías, pero como era para niños menores de 3 años.

Así que parecía en estado de shock viéndolo fijamente.

.–¿Parece como si estuviera en trance? –dice divertido Nikolai viendo a Yuriy, ver fijamente sin parpadear la televisión-

.–El conejo Kaname es su programa favorito –sonríe-

.–¿De verás? –toma un poco de jugo- Yo trabajo en el canal en donde hacen ese programa, tengo una sesión de fotografías, ¿Te gustaría que lleváramos a Yuriy al programa?

.–¡¿En serio! –se entusiasma- Eso me gustaría mucho.

.–La semana próxima estará bien.

.–Si… me parece bien… Aún me debes una cita… –comenta Alexei cambiando de tema-

.–Si lo recuerdo…

.–Pero podemos intercambiarla por otra cosa…

.–¡¿Otra cosa! –lo miró intrigado- ¿Quieres otro beso acaso? –comentó divertido mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de jugo-

.–Que tal por una noche en tus brazos. –no pudo evitarlo y escupió todo el jugo al frente-

.–Rayos! –dijo limpiándose la boca- Que directo eres. Pero mejor no bromees así.

.–¿Quién dijo que era una broma? –sonrió-

.–Mejor… -dijo divertido el otro- Cambiemos de tema.

.–Si. Como quieras.

/0/

Una semana después…

Alexei parece evidentemente muy emocionado mientras camina como león enjaulado, los ojos azules de Annika lo ven con cierta curiosidad, al tiempo que le da el biberón a Yuriy.

.–¿Cuál es la desesperación? –pregunta ella divertida-

.–Hoy iremos al canal 4 –dice emocionado- Y pues conoceremos las instalaciones, como Nikolai trabaja allí.

.–¿Nikolai? –dice intrigada- Te veo muy entusiasmado hijo.

.–No madre, solo es.. –Yuriy terminó, y el prácticamente lo arrancó de brazos de su madre- ¡Ya me voy!

.–Calmado. –dijo ella quitándole al niño- Solo dame un minuto.

Pronto Annika hizo una serie de procedimientos que le parecieron por demás extraños a Alexei, pero no le iba a dar importancia, se estaba atrasando y no quería llegar tarde con Nikolai.

.–No terminaste de contarme como estuvo eso de la pelea. –comentó ella- Ahora tienes un poco de tiempo para contarme.

.–Ya te dije, fue una pelea nada más, pero ya todo esta bien, en serio…

.–Umm.. bueno esta bien, no insistiré más.

.–Apresúrate por favor…

.–Esta bien… ten…

Pronto el chico salió a toda carrera y se fue a la dirección que le había indicado el ojiverde, una semana atrás, no tardó mucho en llegar, pero el otro brillaba por su ausencia, en eso el celular sonó.

.–Alexei al habla…

.–Hola Alexei… -saludó Nikolai-

.–Dime por favor que no estas cancelando. –suplicó-

.–No, nada de eso. Escucha ya le dije al guardia que tu ibas a llegar con el bebé, así que conseguí pases…

.–¿Dónde estarás tu?

.–Llegaré un poco después, tengo que hacer algunas cosas de emergencia y pues me retrasaré algo, no quiero dejarte parado tanto tiempo, así que sube al quinto piso, y espérame en los sillones que hay allí... no tardaré mucho en llegar…

.–Por mi esta bien Niko. –contesta- Te veo luego.

.–Si. Ah!.. por cierto, dile tu nombre completo al guardia, aunque ya le di tus descripciones.

.–Asi, ¿Cómo me describiste?

.–Es un secreto. Nos vemos luego.

.–Si.

Bip.

Nikolai caminaba por la calle, hablando por su celular, las jovencitas lo miraban entusiasmada al reconocerlo, tirándole besos, o simplemente pidiéndole un autógrafo, él sonreía con dulzura y seguía su avanzar, tenía una importante reunión con su jefa de promociones, la cual le conseguía los contratos.

.–¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Helena! –dijo él mientras ingresaba al edificio-

.–Date prisa que te explicaré…

.–Ya llego... estoy entrando al edificio.

Nikolai se detuvo frente al elevador, dos personas bajaron, y este se quedó solo, apretó el botón al 5to piso y subió, las puertas se cerraron, pero para su sorpresa una mano entró abriéndola.

Nikolai sonrío al reconocer al muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos miel, sonreírle con picardía, la puerta se cerró, y el muchacho se acercó al otro.

.–Hola hermoso… -dijo mientras lo arrinconaba y le daba un beso en los labios- ¿Anoche no fuiste a mi departamento?

.–Hola Mihail –sonrío el otro- Tuve un pequeño problema por allí…

.–Ya veo…

El muchacho se separó..

.–¿Ya te comentó Helena? –dijo el de ojos dorados-

.–Más o menos… ¿De que se trata?

.–Te va a encantar… –dijo emocionado- Es el nuevo comercial de Hawaiian Tropic…

.–¿Qué los comerciales de ese bronceador no son para mujeres?

.–¡Claro que no! –comenta- Este año quieren un cuerpo escultural y atlético como el tuyo.. y sabes que es lo mejor de todo…

.–Ya me imagino… -dice sonreído- Me pondrás en un diminuto bikini ... no!

.–¡Por supuesto que si!… voy a disfrutar al máximo tomándote esa fotografías…y yo mismo te aplicaré el bronceador…

.–Pero Mihail… -objetó- Yo soy blanco, ¿Cómo se supone que estaré bronceado?

.–Por eso es que vamos a viajar a Brasil… -dijo mientras la puerta era abierta y ambos salían-

.–¡¿Cómo que a Brasil! –se alarmó- No puedo irme tan lejos.

.–¿Por qué no? –dijo el otro deteniéndose-

.–Pues…

No contestó nada, pronto escuchó un pequeño grito llamándole, se giró para encontrar al pequeño pelirrojo correr a sus brazos, en donde lo levantó.

.–¡Niko! –le dijo Yuriy ya en sus brazos-

.–Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás?

.–¿Quién es él? –preguntó intrigado mirándolo-

.–Se llama Yuriy Ivanov. Es muy bonito, ¿verdad Mihail?

.–Si, muy lindo.

Pronto otra voz…

.–No tardaste nada. –sonrió el otro-

Mihail se giró a ver a ese otro muchacho, muy hermoso con las mismas características del pequeño bebé, miraba a Nikolai de una forma, como describirlo, talvez enamorada, le sonreía con dulzura, sin dejar de mirarlo, en tanto el susodicho, también sonrío de una forma, en que jamás lo había hecho.

.–Mira te quiero presentar a alguien. –comentó Nikolai viendo a Mihail- Él es Alexei Ivanov, y es el hermano mayo de Yuricito.

.–Mucho gusto –le extendió la mano Mihail, en donde el otro la estrechó- Mihail Kournikov, el fotógrafo personal de este muñeco.

.–Mucho gusto. –sonrió el pelirrojo-

.–Eres bastante lindo. –comentó Mihail- ¿No te gustaría hacer algunas pruebas de fotografía?

.–Eh?.. pues... -se sonrojo- Es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

.–Que lastima…

Pronto una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, y un cuerpo bastante dotado, se les acercó, mientras sonreía….

.–Buenos días Nikolai –sonrío coquetamente al chico- Te ves muy bien como siempre.

.–Gracias Helena… -comentó el chico mientras la miraba-

.–A mi no me saludas? –dijo el otro con un puchero-

.–Ah!.. Si... buenos días Mihail. Y dime Niko querido. ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

Alexei arrugó el entrecejo, no le había gustado eso de niño.

.–Ellos son los hermanos Ivanov, y los he traído para que el bebé miré al Conejo Kaname.

.–Esta bien. Dile a uno de los conserjes que los lleven, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. –comentó mientras se daba la vuelta-

.–Perra. –murmuró Mihail suave-

.–¡Te oí! –dijo ella mientras caminaba-

.–Rayos Helena, muestra un poco más de corazón humano.

.–Eso te hace débil Mihail. .

.–¿Qué?

El chico camina hacía ella, mientras se despide de ambos pelirrojos.

.–Creo que vinimos en mal momento. –se apenó Alexei-

.–No tranquilo, ella es una perra como dijo Mihail, pero no le hagas caso, esos dos van a discutir por varias horas, mejor vallamos a ver como filman el programa.

.–Yay! –dice entusiasta Yuriy-

.–Bien vamos.

**/0/ Fin Flash Back/0/**

Lentamente Nikolai abre sus ojos, en donde una enfermera vigila sus signos vitales.

.–¿Cómo estoy? –preguntó a la joven mujer-

.–Muy Hot querido –sonrió ella-

.–Ah, gracias por el cumplido.

.–Esta bien Nikolai, solo necesita descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

.–Si.

.–Hay varias personas esperando por verle.

.–¿Varias personas? –se quedó pensando- Disculpe, de casualidad, no hay un joven, muy lindo, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules.

.–Oh, si, él esta con las demás personas, me ha preguntado por usted en varias ocasiones, parece preocupado.

.–Gracias.

.–No hay de que, y prepárese pronto vendrán a visitarlo.

.–Si.

La enfermera sale de la habitación, Nikolai se queda mirando el techo por algunos segundos, el ventilador da vueltas de forma lenta, levanta su mano, y sus ojos observan sus dedos, un silencio envuelve el lugar.

**/0/ Flash back /0/**

Después del pequeño accidente que tuvo Yuriy con el estanque congelado, y la discusión que tuvo con su novio, no había vuelto a saber nada de los hermanos Ivanov, se sentía muy dolido y enojado con Alexei, por pensar que no le importaba la salud del bebé, cuando eso no era verdad.

Helena su jefa, le había dicho que los ejecutivos de Hawaiin Tropic habían quedado satisfechos con el comercial grabado, así que pidieron un segundo comercial, con él, pero tenía que viajar a Brazil esa misma noche, a lo que él sin poner excusas abordó ese avión, estaba muy enojado, pero cuando reflexionó de que no debió hacer eso, ya era tarde, el avión había despegado ya.

Mihail lo acompañaba en el vuelo, estaba dormido, mientras que el ojiverde tenía un mal presentimiento, del otro lado, Helena trabajaba en la laptop, sin prestar especial atención a nada.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Brasil, donde fueron recibidos por el dueño de los hoteles más lujosos de Rio de Janeiro, Eric Anzaki, que parecía conocer de años a Mihail.

Hubo una pequeña fiesta, en donde recibieron muy bien al modelo, que parecía algo distraído y triste, la verdad quería irse a dormir, así que eso hizo, se despidió de Helena y caminó por el pasillo, en donde se encontró a su amigo.

.–¿Te vas para el hotel? –preguntó Mihail-

.–Si estoy muy cansado, y quiero hablar con Alexei…

.–Bien, mira quiero que me hagas un favor.

.–Dime…

.–Si Helena llama a la habitación, dile que estoy dormido.

.–¿Se puede saber a donde vas y con quien?

.–A ti no puedo mentirte no es así… -sonríe picaramente- Eric y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestros momentos de descarga…

.–Es gay! –preguntó sorprendido- Pero su esposa…

.–Solo son cogidas eventuales… ojos que no ven… -comenta divertido- Te veo mañana por la mañana.

.–Si, diviértete..

.–Ten por seguro que lo haré…

Nikolai no tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación, levantó el teléfono y pidió una llamada hacía la abadía Balcov.

/0/

En tanto en Rusia.

Alexei esta sentado en uno de los sillones, Annika lo hace frente a él.

.–Lo he llamado miles de veces y no me contesta. –dice estresado-

.–Tranquilo amor, ya verás que pronto te habla.

.–Pero ha de estar enojado conmigo Mamá, yo fui muy grosero… no quiero perderlo.

.–Y no lo vas a perder…

Pronto el teléfono suena, los ojos de Alexei se iluminan. Annika contesta.

.–Buenas noches, familia Ivanov.

.–Buenas noches señora Annika –saludó-

.–Hola Nikolai. –saludó y Alexei se levantó como resorte de su silla- ¿Cómo estás?

.–Bien Señora, llamó para preguntar por la salud de Yuricito.

.–Mi bebé esta ya fuera de peligro… se ha recuperado bastante bien.

.–Ah!.. que buenas noticias me da, eso me alegra mucho, estaba preocupado.

.–Lo sé…

.–Me le da un besito de mi parte al bebé, y dígale que lo quiero mucho.

.–Se lo diré… y dime Nikolai..No vas a hablar con él... –Hace alusión a su hijo, que esta frente suyo-

.–Él piensa que yo no quiero a Yuriy, y que me vale madre lo que le pasó. –comenta enojado-

.–Pero eso lo dijo en un momento de enojo... –dice ella mirando fijamente a su hijo que esta muy cerca-

.–lo se...-comenta él- Pero realmente me hizo enojar...por eso no he querido hablarle...

.–Entonces... –comenta ella- Solo le doy tu saludos, y le digo que hablaste... o.. ¿Hablaras con él? –eso hace que el corazón de Alexei comience a latir rápidamente-

.–No se...

.–El esta muy arrepentido... –continua ella- Yo amo a mis dos hermosos hijos, mi bebé ahorita duerme... y mi otro hijo esta muy triste, deberías ver sus ojos azules... ¿qué me dices le hablo?... por favor...

.–Esta bien...

Annika disimula, y sale cerrando la puerta, para dejarlos a solas.

.–Hola Niko..

.–Hola Alexei...

.–Como estas?

.–Bien...

Hay un momento de silencio...

.–Perdóname Nikolai... –comenta mientras aprieta el teléfono en sus manos-

.–Alexei.. mira...

.–Por favor… no quise lastimarte... es que estaba muy preocupado... no estés enojado conmigo por favor.

.–No es eso Alexei... tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Yuricito.. ¿lo sabes?

.–lo se.. por eso te pido perdón... no me odies por favor..

.–No te odio Alexei.. jamás lo haría... pero si me duele lo que me dijiste.. y para serte sincero, estoy molesto contigo.

.–Donde estas?

.–En Canadá...

.–¿Canadá!... ¿Qué haces allá?

.–Hawaiin Tropic me volvió a contratar… –dice suavemente- Y grabamos el comercial en Brasil, pero tuve que hacer una escala en Canadá.

Hay un momento de silencio...

.–Sabes, tengo que dejarte... ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme tempra...

.–Te amo Niko... –suelta Alexei con desesperación-

.–Esa es una jugada baja... –comenta- Yo también te amo Ale. No sé quien me dice más bonito "Niko", tú o el bebé... aunque suena lindo de ambas voces.

.–¿Sabes que te amo... Y mucho? –lanza la pregunta-

.– (Suspira)... Yo también te amo Ale... Muchísimo.. –sonríe- Regresaré pronto... de acuerdo.

.–Si... te estaré esperando.

.–Te amo. Que descanses mi ángel.

.–Tu igual amor. Nos vemos.

.–Si nos vemos.

Bip.

**Dos días después… **

El aeropuerto de Canadá, estaba completamente paralizado, Nikolai miraba a través del enorme ventanal como una fuerte tormenta de nieve, había detenido completamente el tráfico Aéreo, junto a él esta Mihail.

.–¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó Mihail-

.–Si... –dijo girándose a verlo- hace dos noches hablé con él…

.–Todo esta bien…

.–Si…

.–¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación entonces?

.–No lo sé Mihail… -comenta- Alguna vez… (suspiró)… Alguna vez has sentido una opresión en tu pecho tan fuerte, que no puedes ni respirar.

.–¿Te sientes mal acaso?... ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

.–No... Mihail... no estoy enfermo…

Nikolai guardó un poco de silencio, se cruzó de brazos, y miró fijamente la nieve caer, un gran suspiro salió de sus labios.

.–No sé como explicártelo… -dice con algo de melancolía- Cuando termine de hablar con Alexei…. Hay algo que me asustó…

.–¿Qué te dijo?

.–Bueno, no lo dijo exactamente con palabras… es lo que su voz me hizo sentir… como… -se giró a verlo- Como si me estuviera diciendo adiós…

.–No seas bobo Nikolai… -comentó dándole ánimos- Es solo tu imaginación… vas a ver que cuando regresemos a Rusia, las cosas estarán bien… y podrás comértelo a besos.

.–Si.. (Sonríe)… quiero estar con él… necesito ver sus hermosos ojos azules o me voy a morir Mihail…

Un silencio se estaciona en ambos chicos, la tormenta cae cada vez más fuerte, es imposible tomar el vuelo de esa tarde, eso hace suspirar a Nikolai, que deseaba ver a los hermanos Ivanov esa misma noche, pero al parecer el destino le impedirán eso y mucho más.

Pronto se sentaron en las sillas del aeropuerto, no quedaban muchas personas, la mayoría se había marchado a hoteles, por la cancelación de todos los vuelos, la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte.

.–Perdona Nikolai… -dijo de repente el ojidorados-

.–¿Por qué? –preguntó-

.–Si hubiéramos tomado el vuelo desde Brasil sin hacer escala en Canadá, hace mucho que tendrías a Alexei entre tus brazos…

.–No Mihail… -contestó- Esta cosas suceden, yo quería venir a conocer Canadá.. no te estoy culpando, yo pude irme con Helena en el vuelo directo a Rusia… pero tu sabes como es ella…

.–Si te lleva un hambre increíble…

.–Ni que lo digas… -sonríe- Siempre que nos quedamos solos, trata de desabrocharme la camisa o los pantalones.

.–Ella es una mujer muy hermosa… -comentó- ¿No te excitan las mujeres?...

.–Pues verás… he tenido amantes hombres y mujeres… -lo mira de forma picara- Tu mas que nadie lo sabe… el problema con las mujeres, es que exigen demasiado…si te acuestas con ellas… ya quieren que les des un anillo de compromiso… eso a mi no me gusta.

.–Que mentiroso eres…

.–¿Por qué me dices mentiroso?

.–Tú estas tan comprometido con Alexei… que no fue necesario darle un anillo de compromiso… porque estas hasta el cuello con esta relación…

.–No es cierto… -sonrió- Alexei y yo… es algo diferente…

.–¿Diferente en que? –preguntó- Siempre que nos íbamos de viaje a sesiones de fotos o grabaciones de comerciales, no había día del mundo que no hablarás con él por teléfono.

.–¿Tan exagerado soy con él?

.–Ese niño te ha hecho cambiar Nikolai…

.–¿Tu crees?

.–¡Claro!...y te diré algo que yo jamás te había escuchado decir, dirigidos a nadie, y eso pasó en una de las tantas llamadas que le hiciste…

.–¿Qué le dije según tú, que yo jamás he dicho?

.–Le dijiste "Te amo"… en ese momento… -se recostó sobre el asiento para ver el techo- Me di cuenta, que te había perdido… y que al fin habías usado tus labios para algo que no sea chuparsela a alguien…

.–¡OYE! –grita ofendido- Yo digo cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

.–Ja,ja,ja… -no te ofendas- Me gusta tanto que seas tan feliz Nikolai… tu eres una persona muy hermosa…

.–Mihail.. mira yo..

.–No… Nikolai, no digas nada; soy tu amigo Nikolai, yo te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, tú lo sabes, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí que alguien con un alma libre y hermosa como la tuya, no podía ser atrapada tan fácilmente… que solo un alma igual te atraparía…sé lo que sientes por él… sé lo que él siente por ti… su amor atravesará la barrera del tiempo.

.–Eso espero… -contestó- Sabes, quiero casarme con él…

.–¿En serio?... ¿cuando?

.–Aún tiene 16 años… -sonrió- Solo espero que cumpla la mayoría de edad, y vendremos a Estados Unidos a Casarnos.

.–¿Con que 16?... te has jugado la libertad con la edad de él…

.–Lo sé… por eso, procuramos no besarnos mucho en la calle…

.–Ja,ja,ja… -río entusiasta el otro-

.–Umm.. oye, te quiero preguntar algo.

.–Dime?

.–Pensé que Eric tenía sus negocios en Brasil, ¿Qué hace en Canadá?

.–¿Cómo sabes que Eric esa aquí?

.–Anoche no te quedaste en el hotel, y no creo que hayas ido a hacer vigilia o algo así.

.–Ja,ja,ja.. bueno, si me desvelé… con él,.. lo que pasa es que él fue a Brasil solo a recibirme a mi, bueno… a nosotros, bueno, en fin… fue a verme a mi, y sus verdaderos negocios están aquí, viaja a Brasil una vez al mes.. o algo así…

.–Anoche te fuiste a dormir con él.

.–Si. Es que ha estado algo estresado, su esposa ya no lo satisface, o algo así, no entré mucho en detalle, preferí entrar en otro lugar.

.–¡Eres tremendo! –sonríe el otro-

.–Ja,ja,ja.. lo sé, lo sé…. Pero adoro a ese hombre, es muy atractivo.

.–Pero me dio la impresión de que esta enamorado de ti.

.–Si. –suspira-

.–No te convence la idea del todo, no!

.–No quiero comprometerme, yo realmente amo a otra persona.

.–Mihail…

.–No, no me hagas caso… mejor cambiemos de tema.

.–Si, como digas…

La nieve aún sigue cayendo, a pesar de que ambos se han quedado en silencio, los ojos verdes de Nikolai miran a través de los grandes ventanales, los vuelos siguen siendo cancelados, y ya no hay ninguna esperanza, de que reanuden todo.

Pasan los minutos, Nikolai se siente un poco cansado, recuesta su cabeza en la silla, y cierra sus ojos, había tenido una semana muy ajetreada, y no había podido dormir, no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido.

En su sueño, aparece dormido en una cama amplia, con sabanas blancas, la habitación esta sola, sin ningún tipo de mueble, solo puede observar una ventana, en donde hay dos hermosas cortinas blancas que se mueven suavemente con el viento, él se sienta, no sabe donde se encuentra, tiene puesto ropa de hospital color celeste, mira sus brazos con muchas agujas, y un suero, sabe que es un sueño, pero algo dentro de él, dice que no despierte.

Pronto siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lleva sus manos a su sien, y nota el vendaje, ¿Qué significa eso, siente algo caliente chorrearse entre sus dedos, baja su mano izquierda y nota sangre entre sus dedos, se queda en silencio, de repente, algo salta sobre él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, levanta la vista, y se topa con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto ama.

.–¿Alexei?

.–Shhh –lo silencia con un dedo en los labios-

Alexei no dice nada, solo lo abraza tiernamente, pegando sus labios al cuello del chico, que quiere preguntarle, pero el otro no le deja decir nada, así que Nikolai opta por devolver el abrazo con fuerza.

.–Te amo Nikolai…

.–Yo también te amo Ale... –dijo acariciándole el cabello-

.–Prométeme… -decía el chico- Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos

.–¿Por qué me pides eso? –preguntaba abrazándolo con fuerza-

.–Solo… -enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Nikolai- Solo Prométemelo… por favor.

.–Siempre estaremos juntos Alexei…

El chico se separa, Nikolai puede notar como los ojos del pelirrojo están humedecidos, eso lo hace entristecer, no le gusta verlo así, con la yema de sus dedos, los limpia de forma tierna.

.–Vamos, se supone que el único que llora es el bebé. –dice sonreído-

.–Cuida a Yuriy. –le dice-

.–Claro con tu ayuda. –comenta, pero no recibe respuesta, solo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y un suave susurro-

.–Estaré tranquilo… -dice suavemente- Porque sé que Yuriy estará bien contigo…

.–Con nosotros… -corrige-

Alexei sonríe con dulzura, viéndolo fijamente.

.–Contesta…

.–¿Qué cosa? –pregunta intrigado-

.–Te voy a estar esperando… -Dice pausadamente-

.–Alexei!

.– Gracias por todo

Bip, bip, bip, bip

De repente el celular de Nikolai comenzó a sonar, este se sobresaltó sudando, giró a buscar a Mihail, pero este hablaba por teléfono, a unos metros de él, tomó el teléfono., lo único que pudo procesar su cerebro fue el nombre de Alexei.

.–Si?

.–Nikolai… -dijo la voz angustiada de su madre, y él lo supo-

.–Dime por favor… -dijo con la voz entrecortada- Dime que Alexei esta bien, que Yuricito esta bien… dime por favor que todo esta bien…

.–Quisiera decirte eso mi cielo… -dice ella, se puede notar su voz temblorosa- Pero no puedo…. ¿Dónde estas?

.–Aún sigo en Canadá, hay una ventisca y cancelaron todos los vuelos.

.–Tienes… -dice- Tienes que hacer todo lo posible por volver mañana Nikolai…

.–¿Dime porque! –se exalta-

.–Alexei tuvo un accidente… -hace una pausa- No creo que sobreviva Hijo…

.–¡NO!.. NO ES VERDAD! –Grita y Mihail se voltea a verlo- ¡NO!...

El muchacho de ojos miel corre hacía donde esta Nikolai, que se ha lanzado al suelo llorando, como un niño pequeño, jamás lo había visto allí, tomó el celular de su mano para tratar de averiguar algo, mientras que el otro parece en shock

Terminó de escuchar a la madre de Nikolai y colgó el celular, no sabía que decir, claro esta, ninguna palabra en el mundo, podría consolar al ojiverde en ese momento, se acercó a él, y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras que el otro se aferraba a su camisa de forma desesperada.

Lloro durante un largo rato, y no parecía tratar de calmarse, en tanto Mihail acariciaba su cabello, mientras pensaba una forma de llevarlo a Rusia, sea como sea, tenían que moverse del lugar, porque ese aeropuerto no les dejaba alternativa, talvez en otra ciudad, pero tenía que actuar ya.

.–Nikolai… -llamó- Tenemos que irnos.

.–Me quiero morir Mihail.. –decía sin levantar la mirada- Alexei…

.–Lo sé Nikolai… tenemos que irnos a Rusia ya, si quieres despedirte de él…

.–¡NO! –grita mientras lo empuja con fuerza- No me voy a despedir de él.. no lo entiendes…

Se levanta, sus ojos verdes parecen desorbitados y su expresión no es nada racional, Mihail trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nada parece funcionar.

.–No, tú no me entiendes…. No lo entiendes… -decía mientras llevaba su mano, a su rostro- él me dijo que me iba a esperar…

.–Por lo mismo Nikolai! –se desespera su amigo- Tenemos que apresurarnos, por lo que dijo tu madre, es algo grave. –Trata de tomarlo de la mano-

.–¡NO! –dice alejándose- Si yo voy a verlo, le daré la pauta para decirme adiós… y yo.. no… no quiero verlo partir, no quiero que me diga adiós… no estoy…. –bajó la mirada triste- No estoy preparado para dejarlo ir Mihail…. Estoy asustado… -se abraza a si mismo fuertemente- No quiero ir a Rusia, porque eso significa perderlo para siempre… No quiero Mihail.. no quiero…

El ojimiel se acerca a Nikolai y le toma el rostro entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

.–Sé que duele.. y mucho… -comienza a hablar, mientras Nikolai llora amargamente, mojando sus dedos- Pero tienes que ayudarme con esto Nikolai, tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar, yo no... -da un suspiro- Yo jamás me perdonaré a mi mismo, si no encuentro la forma de llevarte de nuevo a ver a Alexei... tú lo amas, por todos los cielos, no digas todas esas estúpideces, tienes que ir a verlo, y si te toca despedirte de él, debes ser fuerte, si no vas y él se muere sin ti, lo vas a lamentar toda la vida.

.-yo… No vamos a llegar... -dice con tristeza- ¿Que puedo hacer?

.-Te lo juro... -le dice mientras lo abraza con fuerza- Yo te llevaré a Rusia, sea como sea.

Nikolai cierra sus ojos, mientras se abraza a su amigo con fuerza.

.-Quiero verlo... -dice en un susurro-

.-Y lo verás Niko, lo verás...

Pronto el ojimiel lo ayuda a sentarse, toma su celular y marca a un par de lugares, pero por el tono de su voz, al parecer nada le esta saliendo bien, no encuentra medio de moverse para ningún lado, suspira de forma desesperada, mientras ve a Nikolai ido en la nada, con los ojos completamente nublados, tiene que pensar en algo rápido, si se hubiera ido con Helena, esto no habría ocurrido, pero no era el momento para pensar en un "Hubiera".

Marca de nuevas cuentas un numero telefónico.

.–Si buenos días, me puede comunicar con Eric por favor…

.–¿Quién desea hablar con él?

.–Dígale que habla Mihail…

.–Enseguida...

Pronto el susodicho contesta.

.–Mihail! –exclama sorprendido- ¡Hasta que me hablas!

.–Siempre tan cariñoso y sutil… ¿Cómo estas?

.–Pues encabronado contigo pendejo… -dice molesto- Te mataré por largarte sin decirme nada, y que piensas que solo te dejo cogerme, para que luego te largues como si nada?

.–Ya si, no te exaltes, necesito un favor.

.–¿Cuándo rayos no necesitas un favor, tu? –dice sarcástico-

.–Mira Eric, esto es muy importante, prometo compensarte… -dice-

.–Más te vale...

.–Mira necesito que nos prestes tu jet, para volar a Rusia esta misma noche. –exige-

.–Espera… -comenta el otro- Déjame haber si entendí, dices que quieres el jet para volar a Rusia, tú y cuantos más?., acaso piensas hacer una fiesta sin mi, o que!

.–No Eric.. –suspira- Mira no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, te acuerdas de Nikolai?

.–Claro que si! –dice entusiasta- El hermoso modelo que me presentaste en la fiesta… si claro que lo recuerdo, que pasa con él?

.–Solo te puedo decir, que él tiene un novio en Rusia, bueno es algo más serio que eso… -trata de explicarle todo de forma rápida- El problema es que el chico ha tenido un accidente, y es grave, por lo que dijo la madre de Nikolai, es posible que no sobreviva…

Hay un momento de silencio…

.–¡Que mierda con eso! –dice algo apesarado- Escúchame con atención, toma un taxi, no importa lo que te cobre, y vente de regreso, a donde estábamos filmando el comercial.

.–Si, salimos hacía allá de inmediato.

.–Aquí te espero, tendré listo el avión.

.–Gracias… Te quiero Eric.

.–Solo cuando te conviene no desgraciado.

.–Bueno, bueno… prometo venir a visitarte más seguido…

.–Ahora, no pierdas más el tiempo y vente…

Bip.

Mihail cortó la llamada, y caminó hacía Nikolai, tomó las maletas de mano que llevaban…

.–Vamos Nikolai… -llamó-

.–¿Cómo le haremos Mihail? –levantó la vista para verlo-

.–Confía en mi Nikolai, yo te prometí llevarte a Rusia y eso haré…

Ambos chicos salen del aeropuerto, la tormenta de nieve es bastante fuerte, buscan un taxi pero es imposible encontrar uno, se disponen a caminar, el muchacho más alto, abraza al ojiverde, que parece tiritar un poco del frío, su camino iba a ser extremadamente largo.

Caminan por varias horas, todo esta en silencio, y ni rastros de algún vehiculo por ningún lado, esto iba para largo, a Mihail le preocupaba la situación del joven pelirrojo, no sabían nada, y el inconveniente que ellos tenían, no ayudaba en mucho que digamos.

Tres horas después…

El celular de Mihail suena…

.–¿Si? –contesta el ojimiel-

.–¿Dónde estás? –dice Eric desesperado- Tenías que haber llegado hace una hora, tienes que apresurarte, la ventisca se esta moviendo hacía acá.. y si eso sucede, no podremos despegar.

.–Cielos no! –dice cerrando sus ojos, las cosas se ponían cada vez peor- No encontramos ningún transporte, y tuvimos que caminar desde el aeropuerto.

.–Rayos! –exclama- ¿Dónde estas exactamente? –pregunta-

Mihail le explica la dirección exacta de donde esta.

.–No te muevas, pediré un auto, para mandar a traerte.

.–Bien.

Ambos se sientan en una banca, mientras aguardan el auto.

.–¿Y si no llego? –dijo Nikolai mirando hacía la nieve en el suelo, sentado en la banca-

.–Llegarás Nikolai… -dice el otro mientras se levanta- Te lo juro… no importa como… yo te haré llegar a Rusia.

.–¡Soy un estúpido! –comenta mientras aprieta sus ojos con furia- Debí haber estado con él.. debí haberme quedado en Rusia, sabiendo que el bebé estaba enfermito… oh!.. –abre los ojos sorprendido- Yuriy!... ¡cielo santo Mihail!... ¿Cómo ha de estar él, no le pregunté a mi madre…

.–Nikol..

En eso un auto se estaciona frente a ellos, Mihail intercambia algunas palabras con él, y pronto ambos chicos suben al auto, suspiran al sentir el ambiente tibio dentro, el auto arranca, el pelinegro se recuesta en las piernas del otro, que le acaricia suavemente el cabello.

.–Todo va a estar bien Nikolai.. –dice, sin dejar las caricias sobre su cabello- Alexei va a esperarte… verás que todo estará bien…

.–¡No quiero perderlo! –Inquiere mientras levanta una mano y se revuelve los cabellos en desesperación- Me voy a morir si lo pierdo… necesito… -las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su sien- Necesito verlo a los ojos, y decirle que lo amo… que lo amo más que nunca, y que quiero que se quede conmigo… no le pedí que se casara conmigo, no lo hice… -no puede seguir hablando, ya que el nudo en su garganta se lo impide-

.–Llorar te ayudará mucho… -se inclinó a darle un pequeño beso en la frente- Llora Nikolai, eso te ayudará mucho.

Tiempo después…

Ambos se bajan del automóvil, intercambian algunas palabras con Eric, y los dos chicos proceden a abordar el jet privado, que no tardó en despegar.

**/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/ **

La tensión estaba aún presente en la sala de espera, el doctor sale del cuarto de cuidados intensivos, y se acerca a los chicos, sutilmente Kai despierta a Yuriy, que se levanta, para escuchar lo que el doctor tiene que decir.

.–El joven Scribiani esta fuera de peligro ya. –comenta, haciendo que todos respiren tranquilos- Ahora lo hemos trasladado a el cuarto piso, en donde podrán verlo, pero deben pasar una persona a la vez.

.–Gracias doctor. –dijo Annika sonriéndole-

En tanto, Yuriy se gira a ver a Kai, sus ojos muestran una alegría indescriptible.

.–Ves, te dije que iba a estar bien.

.–Si Kai, subamos a verlo..

.–No, Hay algo que tengo que hacer…

.–Vamos Kai.. –sonríe tomándole de la mano- A Niko le va a agradar verte, además… -se sonroja- Quisiera irme contigo… después…

.–Yuriy. –llama-

.–Si Kai?

.–Hay algo que tengo que decirte… -dice pausadamente-

.–Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte… –Comenta entrelazando sus dedos sutilmente- Por eso quiero que me esperes…

.–Pon atención a lo que digo Yuriy… -dice seriamente- Esto es algo muy importante, y quiero que lo sepas por mi, antes de que alguien te lo diga…

.–Me asustas.

.–No es el momento indicado ahora… -lo suelta sutilmente- Mejor subamos y después hablamos, de acuerdo?

.–Esta bien…

/0/

Unos hermosos ojos verdes se abren, parpadeando varias veces, gira su rostro hacía la puerta de la habitación, en donde su mirada choca contra unos tristes ojos azul zafiro, que lo miran tímidamente.

Yuriy esta en la puerta, aún indeciso en dar un paso al frente, Nikolai levanta la mano para que se acerque, nota con una sonrisa, que ese muchacho de ojos rubí esta al lado del pelirrojo, y lo que más le llama atención, es el pequeño enlace que hacen sus manos.

.–Te dejaré a solas… -dice Kai-

.–¿A dónde vas a estar? –pregunta girándose a verlo-

.–Voy a tomar algo a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo?

.–No, esta bien.

.–Nos vemos luego.

.–Si.

Kai suelta a Yuriy de la mano, y gira su vista hacía el ojiverde, el cual lo saluda con la mano, el peliazul devuelve el saludo y sale.

.–El peligro de contagio ya pasó.. –dice divertido el chico-

.–Perdóname. –dice con la mirada baja- Yo.. lamento lo que dije…

.–Yu, no importa… ven…

Yuriy camina hacía el ojiverde, se sube a la cama, y lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura, pegando su rostro al ropaje blanco del hospital, Nikolai lo abraza tiernamente, y le da un beso en la cabeza.

.–No llores Yuriy… -dice acariciándole la cabeza- Estoy bien.

.–Tuve tanto miedo Niko. –dice- No quiero perderte a ti también.

.–Y no me vas a perder, todo esta bien.

Yuriy se separó y se sentó en la cama quedando muy cerca del oji-verde, Nikolai levantó una mano y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, a lo que el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió, atrapándole la mano.

.–Te amo Nikolai. –le dice-

.–Yo también te amo Yuriy. –contesta con una sonrisa-

.–Yo quiero que seas feliz.

.–Lo sé Yuriy… perdóname por no habértelo dicho.

.–No, esta bien, ¿Fue.. fue mi culpa lo que pasó?.. es decir, por lo que te dije tuviste el infarto?

.–No, fueron muchos los factores, pero no creas que tu tuviste la culpa, eh, quiero que estés tranquilo… ¿de acuerdo?

.–Si…

.–Y dime? –sonríe picaramente- ¿Qué pasa con Kai?

.–¿A que te refieres con eso?

.–No te hagas conmigo.

.–Bueno… -se sonroja - No lo sé, es que casi llegamos a home run, y pues… ah!... fue grandioso, no pudimos terminar, pero no me arrepiento, lo hubiera hecho con él con gusto, si nos hubieran encontrado en una situación así, con solo decirte, que lo que vistes en aquel callejón se habría quedado corto..… -Ríe a carcajadas ante eso-

Nikolai le toma el rostro entre sus manos, sorprendiéndolo, lo miró fijamente.

.–Es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo –lo abraza- Que te escucho reír a carcajadas…

.–Es que Kai… -dice devolviendo el abrazo- Kai me hace sentir feliz.

Nikolai se queda callado simplemente abrazándolo fuertemente, unos segundos más se separa y lo ve a los ojos.

.–Le dije lo que sentía.

.–¿En serio! –dijo entusiasmado- Espero te haya correspondido, o yo mismo iré a partirle la cara.

.–Si, aún no me dice lo que yo quiero oír, pero esta vez, el "me gustas", fue muy sincero.

.–Que bien Yuriy, pero tu madre esta afuera, la escuché hablar.

.–Si, ella esta aquí.

.–¿No los vio tomados de la mano?

.–Si nos vio… -dice- Se va a armar esta noche en la abadía.

.–Vas a tener problemas.

.–Lo sé, por eso, me iré con Kai a otro lado.

.–En el hotel StarOne, hay jacuzzi y todo eso, pueden darse un baño de burbujas después de que lo hagan.

.–¡QUE COMENTARIOS HACES!… –dijo sonrojado-

.–Ja,ja,ja.. te adoro Yuriy… -ríe-

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio, Nikolai toca sutilmente algunos mechones rojos del ojiazul.

.–Siempre estuviste allí... –comenta Yuriy- Cuando más te hemos necesitado… -lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Alexei te amaba con todo su corazón, y sé que tu también, y aún lo amas, yo realmente soy muy feliz de haberte conocido, y que tu hayas hecho tan feliz a mi hermano…

.–Al contrario… -dice- Yo soy muy feliz, de haberte conocido primero a ti, y luego conocer a Alexei, ustedes dos, cambiaron mi vida para bien…

.–Mihail es un gran chico…

.–Lo es, él me ha apoyado mucho, e incluso cuando estaba atascado en Canadá, él hizo hasta lo imposible para traerme de regreso… a ver a tu hermano.

**/0/ Flash Back/0/ **

Moscú, Rusia.

Un pequeño avión hace su aterrizaje, las puertas pronto fueron abiertas, y dos chicos bajaron a toda prisa, hay un pequeño rocío cayendo del cielo, como si llorara la perdida de un hermoso ángel.

Mihail toma el celular de Nikolai y marca.

.–Nikolai? –dice la madre de Niko-

.–No, Señora habla Mihail… acabamos de aterrizar en el país, ¿En que hospital lo tienen? –Pregunta-

.–Escúchame atentamente Mihail –Dice ella-

El oji-dorado escucha atentamente, sus ojos se abren en gran sorpresa, al escuchar lo que ella dice, se gira a ver a Nikolai, que parece entender, no dice nada, solo lo ve fijamente, se puede notar, mucho miedo en esos ojos verdes.

.–Escúchame con atención Nikolai… -lo toma de los hombros-

.–Se murió verdad? –dice negando con la cabeza- Alexei no me esperó Mihail… él no me esperó…

Cierra sus ojos con furia, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

.–¡Mihail!.. ¡Alexei se murió sin mi! –llora, y el muchacho lo abraza- Tienes que ser fuerte Nikolai, por favor…

.–¡NO! –Cae al suelo sentado, en donde el otro lo sigue, y le toma el rostro- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, ¿Qué haré?

.–Escúchame Nikolai… -lo mira fijamente- No hay tiempo para que te pongas a llorar… en estos momentos van a enterrar a Alexei…

.–¡¿Qué! –Grita conmocionado-

.–Su padre ha tomado esa determinación... Ahora tienes que correr Nikolai… -lo ayuda a levantarse- Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello, tienes que ir a despedirte de él Nikolai… debes irte ya.

.–No Mihail… no estoy listo aún… -suspira- No estoy listo aún.

.–Vete por todo los cielos… vete ya!.

Nikolai solo lo mira fijamente por unos segundos.

.–¿Dónde?

.–El cementerio Jardines de Paz Eterno. (XD+ aquí me van a enterrar a mi, O.O, Es una broma)

Nikolai no dice nada más y sale corriendo del aeropuerto, no se detiene ante nada, las calles están congestionadas de automóviles, dándole la oportunidad de atravesar calles sin siquiera detenerse, su cabeza da mil vueltas, hay muchas imágenes que vienen a su mente, esos ojos azules, tan bellos, tan suyos, no puede olvidarlos, y quisiera poder verlos una vez más.

.–¿Por qué Alexei? –piensa mientras sigue corriendo-

El camino se le hace eterno, parece que no llega nunca, y ya esta casi sin aliento, pero tiene que seguir, ¿Por qué Boris no lo ha esperado, ¿Por qué todo ha sucedido tan deprisa, si ayer todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué no lo ha esperado, ¿Por qué?

Da vuelta en una esquina, y se detiene a tomar aliento, puede ver la entrada del cementerio, un gran arco blanco, con dos Ángeles encima, sigue avanzando, se detiene a escuchar un pequeño llanto, y mira al pequeño Yuriy en brazos de su niñera, que parece tratar de consolarlo, su corazón se encoge aún más, ahora sabe, que todo es real.. y le duele mucho más.

Sigue avanzando con fuerza, puede ver a la gente comenzar a salir, no puede ser, ha llegado demasiado tarde, esquiva algunas cuantas personas, y es cuando se detiene, puede ver, a lo lejos, un ataúd blanco marfil, con hermosas flores blancas sobre el, comenzar a descender lentamente.

Sigue corriendo, ya no tiene aliento, su visión es nublada y su corazón deja de latir por algunos segundos, su respiración se vuelve lenta y pausada, a cada paso que da, siente una certera puñalada al corazón, se reprocha mentalmente, por no haber estado allí, por no haber venido a tiempo, por no haberse despedido de él… por no haberlo cuidado mejor.

.–¡POR FAVOR NO! -Grita mientras intenta detener a los hombres que lo bajan- Déjenme despedirme de él... por favor…

.–Lo lamentamos… -dice uno de ellos- El féretro ya fue sellado.

.–NO ME IMPORTA! –Se desespera- Ábranlo... tengo que despedirme de él… ábranlo por favor!

.–Nikolai por favor.. –dice su madre mientras lo toma de la camisa- Cálmate hijo..

.–No madre... por favor.. Tengo que verlo, por favor… -la toma de los hombros suavemente- Tengo que despedirme de él, no lo he hecho, por favor madre… ayúdame a convencerlo que lo abran… no pueden bajarlo aún, no pueden…

.–Nadie lo vio…. –dice ella-

.–¿Cómo? –pregunta desconcertado-

.–El ataúd fue sellado, y ni siquiera fue velado…

.–¿Por qué esta dedición tan repentina?. ¿Por qué no me esperaron Madre, ¿Por qué?

.–No lo sé Nikolai, su padre adelantó todo, porque su madre se puso muy mal -comentó ella- Y el pequeño bebé también, entonces las cosas se complicaron demasiado, pidió disculpas, y dijo que todo se hiciera así… por el bien de Annika.

.–Pero no Madre... yo… -camina hacía la tumba- Yo necesito verlo, o me voy a morir, necesito verlo, tengo que despedirme…

.–No puedes Nikolai, entiéndelo… tienes que respetar los deseos de su padre, ese ataúd no puede ser abierto, no más…

Hay un momento de silencio…

.–Lo perdí mamá... –dice con la voz apagada, mientras se arrodilla-

.–Nikolai.. –ella se arrodilla, mientras lo abraza-

.–Sabes que… nunca más veré su sonrisa... –cierra sus ojos con dolor, mientras las lágrimas salen sin control- Nunca más podré abrazarlo mamá... nunca más... se fue... lo perdí… me dejó solo mamá... Alexei me dejó solo... y ahora que voy a hacer?... –aprieta el cuerpo de su madre- Me enseñó tantas cosas, que la vida no es solo sexo, la vida es algo más, me mostró como amar, como reírme de las peores locuras, como tomar respiros en mi trabajo, como amar a su pequeño hermanito... –suspira- ¿cómo lo voy a cuidar ahora, ¿cómo le explico que su hermano no volverá?... –sollozaba- No me dijo madre... no me dijo como olvidarlo... no sé que hacer.. no lo sé… ¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUÉ?

Nikolai llora...

.–Quiero tenerlo de vuelta... conmigo... eso quiero... soy un estúpido... mi vida no tendrá sentido ahora... ¿qué voy a hacer sin Alexei, se ha llevado mi corazón con él... y ya. Ya no puedo respirar sin él… no puedo...

.–Niko.. –dice ella dándole un beso en la cabeza- Tienes que ser fuerte mi amor…

.–Me quiero morir Mamá... ya no quiero vivir sin él… no más… por favor.. madre… ¿dime porque sucedió esto, ¿Por qué nos sucede esto a nosotros?. ¿Por qué él, ¿Por qué?...

Nikolai levanta la mirada y puede reconocer al padre de Alexei como puede se levanta y se acerca a él.

.–¿Por qué no me esperó? –le gritó- ¿Por qué lo enterró tan pronto?

.–Porque era lo mejor. –dijo impávidamente- Si no tuviste el tiempo para despedirte es tu problema.

Los ojos del Nikolai se estrecharon con furia al escuchar semejante comentario, sin medir palabras, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, le soltó un certero puñetazo al rostro, tirando al hombre de mayor edad al suelo.

.–¡¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible! –grita enojado- ¡Alexei esta muerto, ¡su hijo esta muerto! –Boris se levanta limpiándose la boca- Yo lo amaba sabe, y lo hubiera dado todo por estas aquí con él, no me salga ahora con esa mierda de que no me pude despedir!.. cuando usted todo lo hace a su propia conveniencia.

.–¿A mi conveniencia? –Lo mira desafiante- No seas estúpido chico, acaso no puedes ver, que mi hijo acaba de morir, no es algo que podemos lidiar tan fácilmente, mis decisiones siempre son acertadas, y esto es lo mejor para mi familia, perdí a mi hijo, lo sé, pero aún tengo a mi esposo y aun pequeño bebé, que esperan que yo sea fuerte por ellos, ¿que crees, que debo echarme a morir por esto, tengo que levantar a mi familia, si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará…

.–¡Usted no tiene corazón! –gritó- ¿Cómo puede decir semejante cosa, su familia lo necesita, pero no de la forma tan fría y calculadora con la que esta llevando todo esto.

.–Piensa Lo que quieras… si lo amarás tanto como dices, te hubieras quedado junto a él, ahora no me vengas con esta estupidez de que quieres despedirte… él irte tan lejos de Alexei fue lo que los separó…

Boris ordenó a los hombres de que siguieran bajando el ataúd, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, Nikolai ya no dijo nada más, se giró a ver descender su vida a ese oscuro abismo. En su cabeza solo retumban las palabras duras de Boris.

"Irte lejos fue lo que los separó"

.–Soy un estúpido… -susurró para si mismo- Yo terminé matándote Alexei… debí cuidarte mejor… debí estar junto a ti, pero ahora… -hace un pausa- ¿De que me sirve pensar lo que pude haber hecho, si ahora no tengo nada, ni siquiera mi maldito deseo de vivir… ya no tengo nada… porque tu lo eras todo….. tu lo fuiste.. y serás mi todo… ahora… ya todo terminó…

**/0/ Fin Flash Back /0/ **

Yuriy llama la atención del ojiverde.

.–¿Qué pasa te has quedado ido? –Pregunta Yuriy-

.–No, no es nada… -dice sonriendo- Solo recordaba viejas cosas.

.–Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

.–Tu dirás

.–Recuerdas lo que pasó con Brooklyn..

.–Lo que me contaste que no recordabas si te habías acostado con él o no.

.–Si eso. Sabes lo he pensado mucho, y creo que se lo diré a Kai.

.–¿Por qué se lo vas a decir?

.–Porque si quiero comenzar algo con él, tengo que hacerlo sin mentiras.

.–Me parece bien, pero y si él se enoja contigo.

.–Eso es lo que me tiene preocupado… ¿crees que se enoje conmigo?

.–No lo sé, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que lo sepa por medio de ti, ¿No lo crees?

.–Si eso creo yo.

Nikolai se recuesta nuevamente para descansar.

.–Me voy Niko, creo que Mihail también quiere verte.

.–Si.

.–Vendré mañana a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

.–Si Yu, te veo mañana.

.–Te quiero.

.–Yo también te quiero mucho.

Yuriy le dio un beso en la frente al muchacho para luego salir de nuevo, miró a MIhail que sonrió dulcemente, a lo que el pelirrojo se la devolvió, luego el ojiazul procedió a bajar las gradas, para ir a buscar a Kai.

**/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/ **

En tanto Kai, esta en la cafetería, frente a él tiene un vaso con jugo de naranja, su mirada se pierde en el líquido al tiempo que un recuerdo acude a él.

**/0/ Flash Back /0/**

La nieve caía lentamente del cielo azul, cubriendo con una hermosa capa blanca todo a su alrededor, en medio del jardín, hay un pequeño niño, de ojos rubis y cabello azul marino.

…Yo recuerdo… tenía tres años y medio aproximadamente a mi me gustaba mucho ver la nieve caer, era tan pura, tan blanca… tan fría…

La nieve cae sobre mi rostro, yo río ante el contacto... esta helada, puedo ver a mi madre, sentada a la orilla del corredor, me ve fijamente, sonríe conmigo, ella es tan hermosa, su sonrisa inunda mi alma, y me llena completamente.. ella me hace feliz.. ella es lo que más quiero.

.–Helada… -le digo-

.–Claro que esta helada.. –me dice con una sonrisa- Mejor ven o te vas a resfriar.

.–No...

Sigo jugando con la nieve, a pesar que me dijo que dejara eso, no me obligó, simplemente me dejó seguir, en esos días, pensaba que estar junto a ella, era lo mejor del mundo, que siempre iba a ser así, que nada nos iba a separar, o lograr empañar esta gran felicidad que sentía… estaba tan equivocado.

Me inclino a tomar la nieve entre mis dedos, que se ponen azules, no traigo guantes, y siento que duele, pero no le tomo importancia, trato de formar pequeñas bolas con ellas, para lanzarlas contra la pared.

Estoy concentrado en eso, cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, veo a mi madre levantarse, sigo en lo mío, de repente, escucho esa voz, esa que me hace tener miedo, esa de la cual quiero escapar.

Escucho un golpe, y desde donde estoy veo a mi madre caer al suelo, así que salgo corriendo, a protegerla, o era al menos lo que yo pretendía, al llegar a ella, la abrazo, y ella me toma en brazos y se levanta.

Allí esta él, ese hombre, y hay cuatro más con él, todos vestidos de negro, con sus armas en sus cinturas.

.–¡Déjanos solos! –grita ella-

.–No seas necia Irina –grita el hombre- No permitiré más ese comportamiento…

.–NO! –Seguía gritando mientras caminaba hacía atrás- Yo soy feliz, esta es la vida que yo elegí..

.–Cometiste el error de casarte con ese bastardo de Eishi Hiwatari.

.–No le digas Bastardo… él es el padre de Kai.

.–Nunca te perdonaré que hayas escogido mal… tu tenías que haberte casado con alguien diferente… con un linaje mejor…no con ese, de descendencia japonesa…

.–Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, él es padre de mi hijo, y Kai es un ruso-japonés, acéptalo de una vez!

.–¡Jamás, Kai no llevará ese apellido, le pondré el mío, y como castigo por tu deshonra a la familia Morasov, no volverás a verlo…

.–¡NO! –mi madre grita, mientras me abraza con fuerza, yo hago lo mismo, no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero-

El hombre se acerca, y ella retrocede, estoy asustado de lo que pueda suceder, pronto la puerta es abierta de golpe, y veo a mi papá, eso me llena de dicha, él nos va a proteger.

.–No le haga daño… -dice él-

.–Hazte a un lado.. –amenaza Voltaire- Me llevaré a mi nieto.

.–¡NO! –Grita- No lo permitiré, Kai es mi hijo, y no lo alejará de nosotros.

.–¡No seas imbécil Eishi! –se enoja más Voltaire- Hazte a un lado, o te mataré frente a tu familia.

.–¡Pero padre! –dijo ella-

Mi abuelo sacó una arma, yo estaba realmente asustado, mi padre vio directamente a mi madre, y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, en segundos, es como si con su mirada se dijeran todo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ella dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pronto sentí que sus brazos se aferraban más a mi pequeño cuerpo, y en segundos salió corriendo hacía afuera de la casa conmigo, mi padre se abalanzó contra mi abuelo, sosteniéndole el arma, en donde una lucha comenzó, nos alejamos, pronto mi madre nos subió al auto y arrancó, solo pude escuchar un disparo, y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi padre con vida.

Mi madre lloraba dentro del auto, yo la miraba desde el otro asiento, iba rápido, demasiado rápido, unas cuadras más adelante, murmuró algo, de que nos seguían, así que aceleró más, era una gran avenida, muchos autos, ella siguió avanzando…. A toda velocidad, el semáforo le dio el pase libre.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, yo cubrí mis ojos con mis pequeñas manos, estaba asustado, el vidrio delantero se había quebrado con el golpe, escuché varios gritos, y personas amontonándose cerca de nuestro auto, vi a mi madre bajar del auto, llevó su mano a su boca, en señal de sorpresa, ella comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, había sangre….

Demasiada sangre…

Chorreándose por el vidrio…

**/0/Fin Flash Back/0/**

Kai esta tan sumido en sus recuerdos, que no siente cuando Yuriy se le acerca por detrás, le da un abrazo, seguido de un cálido beso en su mejilla.

.–¿Por qué tan serio? –pregunta el pelirrojo-

.–Por nada en especial. –se gira a verlo- ¿Te despediste ya?

.–Si. –sonríe- Vamos.

Yuriy toma a Kai de la mano y ambos salen del hospital.

.–¿A dónde vamos?

.–A la abadía, necesito ropa limpia.

.–¿Para que? –pregunta intrigado Kai- Si para hacer el amor se necesita estar desnudo.

.–¡Que cosas dices! –lo mira sonrojado- ¿Quién dice que quiero hacerlo contigo?

.–Vamos Yuriy. –se detiene para abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Después de lo que pasó en la pista de hielo, aún quieres ser tan esquivo conmigo, acaso… ¿no he avanzado nada entonces?

.–No estoy diciendo eso Kai. –se sonroja más- Has ganado muchos puntos, eso tenlo por seguro, pero… no tiene nada que ver para que te propases..además…

.–¿Además?

.–Si te portas bien, talvez te permita… -comentó soltándolo y caminando de forma coqueta mientras se alejaba- avanzar más… de lo que pasó en la pista de hielo…

.–Uh! –Kai se sonrojo con solo ese comentario, corrió a darle alcance para tomarlo de la mano- ¿En Serio podemos avanzar más?

.–Talvez.

.–¿Me hubieras dejado penetrarte si no nos hubieran interrumpido?

.–Umm…. No.

.–Mentiroso. –presiona el agarre en mano del pelirrojo- Sé que tú lo querías tanto como yo.

.–¿Tanto deseas hacerme el amor Kai? –preguntó deteniéndose-

.–Muchísimo…

.–Si nos apresuramos, tendremos muchas horas libres en la noche.

.–Umm… eso suena muy bien.

**/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/0/ DIOSES RUSOS /0/ **

Brooklyn camina por los pasillos de la abadía, esta muy pensativo.

"Yuriy Ama a Kai" –pensaba- "Y Kai ama a Yuriy" –se detiene mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza- " ¡Que complicado esta esto, además, no es posible que Kai me haga esto, si ellos dos se hacen pareja, ya no podré acostarme más con Kai, aunque eso significa que Hitoshi estará libre.. ah, Hitoshi… ¡ese hombre se cae de bueno, ¿que tal será hacerlo con él, recuerdo aquella ocasión, en que se lo hacía al pequeño Yuriy, este parecía muy complacido, sé que Kai es bueno, me consta en lo más profundo de mi ser, y lo digo literalmente" –se ríe de si mismo, por sus pensamientos- "No puedo perder a Kai, eso no, yo lo ví primero… además, no he encontrado a mejor amante que él"

Se detiene y sonríe más ampliamente, cuando ve a ambos chicos venir tomados de la mano, Yuriy parece feliz, hay una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en tanto Kai.. pues él, también se ve diferente, sus ojos brillan.

Kai y Yuriy suben las gradas, y se detienen al ver al chico cruzado de brazos pegado a la pared.

.–Hola chicos. –saludó-

.–¿Qué hay Brooklyn? –saluda Kai, Yuriy no dice nada, permanece con su mirada baja- .

.–Muchas cosas Kai. –sonríe de forma burlona- ¿Dime Kai ya te contó Yuriy?

Yuriy abre sus ojos en gran sorpresa, mientras levanta la mirada y lo ve fijamente, se puede ver miedo en esos ojos azules.

.–¿De que hablas? –preguntó intrigado-

.–De nada. –aclara Yuriy mientras trata de arreglar las cosas- Mejor vamos por lo que vinimos y nos vamos Kai.

.–¿Cuál es el miedo pequeño Yuriy? –sonríe Brooklyn-

.–¿De que habla Brooklyn? –se dirigió al pelirrojo- ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

.–Pues yo… -Yuriy bajó la mirada-

.–Esta bien. –comenta el otro mientras se aleja de la pared y camina un poco hacía ellos- Si ustedes no van a hablar yo lo diré, la verdad no me gustan las mentiras, y la cosas ocultas,… aunque pensándolo bien, viene a ser casi lo mismo… en fin… -mira a Kai fijamente- Anda querido Kai, porque no eres bueno, y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, dile a Yuriy porque aceptaste venir a la abadía.

.–¡Cállate Brooklyn! –Gritó Kai estrechando sus ojos-

.–Ah, porque te enojas. –se cruza de brazos- Siempre he sabido que si uno quiere comenzar una relación con otra persona, las mentiras no deben estar de por medio, o si?

.–Esto no te concierne… -amenazó Kai con la mirada-

.–¿De que habla Kai? –preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué aceptaste venir, acaso no fue por la beca?

.–Ja,ja,ja… -ríe el ojiverde- Eres tan inocente Yuriy, aunque es curioso, porque en la cama eres muy intenso.

Kai se giró a ver al pelirrojo muy sorprendido, lo soltó de la mano.

.–¿De que habla Brooklyn? –volvió a preguntar- ¿Te, Te acostaste con él?

.–Yo… -Yuriy no supo que decir-

.–¡Claro que nos acostamos! –exclama el otro divertido-

.–¿Por qué? –preguntó bajando la voz de forma triste mirando fijamente el rostro del pelirrojo-

Brooklyn observó a ambos chicos, aplaudió con ganas mientras ellos levantaban la vista para verlo.

.–No seas hipócrita Kai. –comenta mirando a ambos de forma desafiante- Tú bien sabes porque viniste, y ahora que yo he ganado la apuesta.

.–¡¿Apuesta! –Preguntó Yuriy levantando la vista y viendo a Kai fijamente- ¿Qué apuesta?

Kai se giró a ver a Yuriy, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras Brooklyn pronunciaba prácticamente una sentencia para su amor.

.–Él acepto venir, porque hicimos una apuesta… -sonrió con malicia-

.–Cállate Brooklyn –dijo Kai mirando fijamente a Yuriy, no podía creer que las cosas terminaran así-

.–Él tiene derecho a saberlo… -objetó- ¿En que estaba, así!... en la apuesta, esa consistía en saber, quien de nosotros dos, te llevaba primero a la cama, y pues… Kai querido… me debes mi dinero….

Un silencio de muerte reinó en el lugar, Yuriy y Kai se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos podía creer completamente lo que Brooklyn acababa de decir, el peliazul quiso decir algo.

.–Yuriy yo…

.–Eres… -dijo en pausa- Un maldito Kai…

Cerró fuertemente su puño, y sin medir palabras le dio un certero golpe al rostro a Kai que de lo repentino, y del fuerte impacto dio dos pasos para atrás, con el labio reventado.

.–No vuelvas a acercarte a mi… desgraciado…

Le gritó mientras corría hacía adentro, Kai se había quedado con la mirada baja, no dijo nada, en tanto Brooklyn también se alejó del lugar, dejando a un muy pensativo Kai.

.–Se que me odias… y con justa razón –se dijo Kai a si mismo- ¡Pero cuando sepas mi verdad más guardada me odiaras más de lo que ya lo haces!

Continuara…

—**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN POR HOY—**

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Hola como andan?.. bueno como hace mucho no los pongo a pensar, pues aquí va una interrogante, ¿Qué era eso que Kai le quiere decir a Yuriy, ¿será tan grave para que lo odie más que haberlo apostado?.

Esto pronto se va a terminar…….. Gracias por leer siempre.

26 de junio de 2006

10:40 p.m.


	10. Efecto Pelirrojo

"Dioses Rusos"

Basado en: Beyblade G-Revolution

By: Anyanka Khushrenada

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

¡Ohayou!

¡Muerte a Anyanka por atrasarse tanto!... ja,ja,ja… bueno, la verdad pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón, últimamente solo hacía puras porquerías, y eso es una vergüenza y una falta de respeto para ustedes, lo admito mi inspiración cayó horriblemente, cuando mi disco duro se dañó y perdí todas mis historias me desanimé, gracias por haberme acompañado, pero me veo forzada a hacer el final de este fic, tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero ya no puedo hacerlas, si queda chueco, y no concuerda con Ruleta Rusa, pido mis más sinceras disculpas, lo haré lo mejor posible. ¡Arigato!, espero les guste, y no se sienta un poco forzado el final. Pero la mayoría de ideas las tenía pensadas desde un principio. Espero sorprenderlos….

¡Ustedes han sido mis más fieles lectores!

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

------------------------- Episodios Finales-------------------

**Efecto Pelirrojo**

**(Episodio 10) **

/0/0/0

_**Warning: ¡Episodio extremadamente largo!**_

Yuriy corre por los pasillos de la abadía, esta enojado, ese Kai es un verdadero Idiota, como era posible, su corazón latía a mil dentro de su pecho, y sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, debido a las lagrimas que corrían sin control por su pálido rostro, pasaba la manga de su camisa para limpiarlas, sin nada de cuidado, provocando fuertes rozones.

Entró a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta, apoyando sus dos manos, como pretendiendo que nadie entrara, su cabeza esta cabizbaja, en un silencio sepulcral, sus ojos azules están clavados en el suelo de la habitación, mientras poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más descontrolada.

.–¿Por qué? –se preguntaba cerrando sus puños sobre la puerta- ¿Por qué me haces esto Kai?... –cierra sus ojos, y pronto las lagrimas caen sin control- Eres un idiota Kai… yo.. Confíe en ti… estúpido, mil veces estúpido, me juré a mi mismo no amar a nadie, desde que perdí el amor de mi hermano, no quería amar a nadie... pero me enamoré de ti Kai… idiota, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?... ¿Por qué no pudiste verlo?...

Pronto siente como la puerta es empujada con fuerza, eso lo hace levantar la vista, luego un segundo empujón más fuerte, que lo hace retroceder, un tercer intento viene, y la puerta se abre de par en par, Yuriy puede ver esos dos ojos rubíes que lo miran con furia desmedida.

.–¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! –dice molesto el pelirrojo- Te dije que no te acercaras a mi.

.–Déjate de estupideces Yuriy. –Bufa molesto mientras camina de forma peligrosa al ojiazul- Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

.–¡Que más podrías decirme Kai! –responde cruzándose de brazos, no va a permitir que Kai lo intimide- De todas formas, tu amiguito Brooklyn ya dijo todo por ti.

.–¿Mi amiguito? –pregunta sarcásticamente- Por favor, cuando estabas en la cama con él no decías solo "El amiguito de Kai", ya que también se convirtió en el tuyo, no?

.–Ahora no te hagas la victima. –comentó mordazmente, no le había gustado el comentario- Me apostaste, ¿Qué?... ya se te olvidó, es una lastima que Brooklyn te haya ganado la apuesta… ah!, eso es lo que te duele verdad, tu ego de macho, no te deja vivir en paz… él te ganó la apuesta.

.–¡Cállate idiota!

Kai avanza enfurecido hacía Yuriy, que retrocede en el acto, pero responde demasiado lento, el ojirubì lo abraza en medio de la habitación, encerrándolo en un poderoso abrazo de oso, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño con desdén.

.–¡Suéltame! –Yuriy forcejeaba-

.–¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota Yuriy?! –lo mira fijamente- Porque no ves que solo lo dijo para separarnos.

.–Tú eres el idiota Kai. –Seguía luchando, pero era imposible, Kai es más fuerte- No permitiré que juegues más conmigo, no puedo creer lo que me hiciste, y yo te creía… soy un estúpido, creí en tus palabras cuando decías que yo te gustaba, pero solo lo hacías para ganar esa apuesta... por eso viniste verdad?… ¡contéstame! –grita irritado-

.–Si por eso viene a la abadía…. –dice mirándolo fijamente, mientras cierra más su abrazo contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo-

.–Y lo admites… eres un desgraciado… ya suéltame… ¿Qué más quieres?... ya perdiste la apuesta, ¿Por qué no te regresas de donde sea que hayas venido?... ¡lárgate de mi abadía!... ¡lárgate de mi casa!... ¡vete de una vez y déjame en paz! –Había dejado de forcejear, pero lo miraba con mucha ira en sus ojos- ¡¿Qué quieres?!...

.–Te quiero a ti Yuriy… -Dice, y eso hace que Yuriy se moleste más-

.–No seas estúpido Kai… ¿Cómo…? –Se detiene un momento- ¿Cómo dices eso?... no te entiendo, Brooklyn dijo que viniste por una estúpida apuesta que hicieron los dos, él ganó, me llevó a la cama primero que tu, ya perdiste, ¿Qué tienes que estar diciendo que me quieres?, además lo acabas de admitir, solo viniste por la apuesta… ya… -Yuriy se detiene, mientras baja la cabeza, no quiere mirarlo a los ojos más- Ya déjame tranquilo….acaso… -dice suavemente- ¿Acaso sigues empeñado en seguir para emparejar la apuesta?

.–¡No seas idiota! –dice levantándole el mentón con una mano para verlo a los ojos- Si solo me importara la apuesta, me hubiera largado ya, pero no es así, lo admito… vine aquí porque quería hacer eso, quería ver tu cara de sufrimiento, cuando te dijera lo de la apuesta…

.–Ya déjame tranquilo… -giró su cara-

.–Escúchame… ¡maldita sea! –Volteo el rostro del pelirrojo con fuerza, para verlo nuevamente a los ojos- El problema surgió cuando te robé ese beso, ¿recuerdas?, cuando éramos unos niños pequeños, y tu te enojaste, reclamándome que por eso tu hermano había muerto, pero hubo algo extraño, me gustó, y tenía que volver a probarte… y así lo hice.. Yuriy… -se detuvo un momento- Tú me haces sentir cosas, que jamás había experimentado con nadie… entiéndeme…

.–Esa es tu teoría para que yo te perdone, pues fíjate que no vas a…

.–¡Cállate de una vez! –Grita enojado- Que no entiendes que me enamoré de ti…

Yuriy se queda en silencio ante la confesión.

.–Pero te ibas a acostar conmigo en la pista de hielo… -El tono de Yuriy iba bajando-

.–Aún no lo entiendes… -Kai suelta la barbilla de Yuriy, y afloja un poco el abrazo- Si me iba a acostar contigo, era por eso, porque cuando te beso, cuando te acaricio, no puedo controlarme, haces que me ahogue en un maravilloso éxtasis, jamás sentí eso con Brooklyn, ni con nadie... me gustas… me encantas…. –se acercó a centímetros de los labios del pelirrojo que no se movió- Te amo Yura.

.–No te creo… -le dice sus labios temblaban- No te creo…

.–Si me crees… -dice el otro mirándolo fijamente-Yo sé que me crees…

.–Solo me utilizaras… -Yuriy ha levantado los brazos, y sus manos se cierran contra la bufanda de Kai, sosteniéndolo- Yo… no te creo Kai… eres un mentiroso…

.–Pude haberme largado Yuriy… -levanta una mano y le acaricia el rostro- Pero no lo hice… cuando decía que me gustabas lo decía en serio… -sonríe un poco, logrando que Yuriy se sonrojara- Pero si crees que miento, y que solo te voy a lastimar más, lo voy a entender… y me iré…

.–¿Qué? –murmura bajito-

.–Me voy a ir, si tu así lo quieres… y no volveré a molestarte. –Se queda en silencio esperando la respuesta de Yuriy, pero este no lo ve, solo sujeta con firmeza su bufanda-

.–No estas diciendo que me amas… -murmura Yuriy calladamente- Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que me dejes?

.–Por lo mismo. –dice Kai de igual forma- Yo quiero estar junto a ti, pero si estas tan enojado y dolido, lo mejor será alejarnos un tiempo… o no sé, pero si tu quieres, yo me quedo contigo… y es lo que más quiero…

.–No lo sé… -Levanta la vista para verlo- Yo… -hace una pequeña pausa- Yo también te amo Kai… -dice al fin, sonrojándose por lo pronunciado, logrando que el ojiazul también se ruborice- No quiero que me lastimes…

.–Entonces pruébame Yuriy –lo suelta para caminar dos pasos-

.–¿Cómo? –dice sorprendido, Kai ha tomado sus muñecas, y ha deshecho sutilmente el agarre-

.–Pruébame Yuriy… el tiempo que quieras… -Dice soltándole las manos, ya no había ningún contacto entre ellos, a excepción de sus miradas- Yo voy a esperar, quiero que creas en mi… soy sincero cuando digo que te amo, yo no utilizo esas palabras hacía nadie… pero están reservadas exclusivamente para ti… mi amado Yuriy.

Hay un pequeño silencio en la habitación…

.–Quiero llevarte a un lugar…

.–¿A dónde? –Preguntó Yuriy-

.–A verla a Ella… -dice mientras se da la vuelta para darle la espalda a Yuriy- Tú sabes, la doctora que tenías cuando eras bebé, La Doctora Hiwatari… mi madre…

Yuriy abrió sus ojos sorprendido…

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

Boris camina por las calles con las manos dentro de su abrigo, su mirada es distante, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, ir a la habitación donde estuvo Alexeí le traía nostálgicos recuerdos, recibió una llamada de Annika, de que Nikolai había tenido un ataque al corazón, él le dijo que no quería ir, pero ella insistió, así que no tuvo opción, pero al estar en ese hospital no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación donde murió su hijo mayor, y no lo soportó más, salió huyendo del lugar, si esa era la palabra, le enfermaba ese lugar, las habitaciones, los médicos, todo el aire del lugar le daban nauseas.

Pronto su celular suena, una voz que él reconoce muy bien, y una conversación muy común para él

.– Boris…. –comentó una voz femenina-

.–¿Qué pasa Melinda? –Pregunta seriamente-

.–Tiene que venir ahora mismo…

.–Voy para allá.

El ojivioleta camina apresuradamente, siente su corazón algo acelerado, las personas caminan por la calle, pasando a su lado, mientras él intenta llegar lo más pronto posible, al tanto que un recuerdo, uno muy doloroso viene a su mente.

_**/0/Flash Back/0/**_

POV BORIS

…Recuerdo ese día, cuando esa persona nos llamó indicándonos que Alexei había sufrido un accidente, uno en el cual perdería su vida, nos movimos desesperados con Annika, no era posible que eso sucediera con mi familia.

Llegamos a ese hospital, St Savannah, y subimos a sala de emergencias, no sabíamos a donde dirigirnos, pronto y para sorpresa mía y de Annika, lo vimos, un grupo de enfermeros, trasladaba a Alexei en una camilla, llevaban mucha prisa, me quedé callado, la sabana blanca que cubría su delgado cuerpo, estaba manchado de sangre, la cual se chorreaba por los costados de la camilla, yo me llevé una mano a la boca, ¿era mi hijo?, por un momento dudé, pero al ver ese cabello pelirrojo, no había duda, lo miré pasar a mi lado, no podía hacer nada, miré como uno de los paramédicos, hablaba sobre la presión y el pulso, que había caído, ý no sé que más, a lo que el médico, dijo que fuera trasladado a la sala de operaciones no. 10, yo me quedé callado, solo viendo como se lo llevaban y todos desaparecían por un largo pasillo, hasta entrar a una puerta grande.

Subimos hasta la sala No. 10, y allí estaba ella, esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azul marino y ojos rubí, la doctora Hiwatari, que atendía a Yuriy, el cual sostenía entre sus brazos, que no dejaba de llorar, y lo que más me impactó, fue toda su ropita manchada de sangre.

.–¡¿Yuriy?! –Comenté acercándomele, y tomándolo de sus brazos-

.–Ale. –Me dijo mi pequeño, sin dejar de llorar-

.–¿Estas bien? –le pregunté, pero no me contestó siguió llorando-

.–Él no tiene ningún rasguño… -dijo ella- Alexei lo protegió con su cuerpo.

.–Sosténgalo señora Nina –se lo dí a la niñera, quería hablar con esta mujer-

.–Perdóneme –dijo al fin- Les suplico que me perdonen…

Yo no le dije nada, solo miré como Annika se sentaba en una de las sillas, se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, las lágrimas corrían de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas, esa fue la primera vez, que vi la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azules, la cual ha permanecido con ella desde ese día.

Yuriy no dejaba de llorar en brazos de Nina, me le acerque y le di un besito en la frente, luego le indique a ella, que se lo llevara a la abadía, y que lo intentara dormir, ella aceptó, se despidieron de Annika y se fueron.

Me senté al lado de Annika, que no había dicho nada más, esa mujer me había convencido con su increíble don de la palabra, por eso me había casado con ella, y nunca se había quedado en silencio, pero creo que el shock era tan fuerte, que las palabras se habían quedado ahogadas en su garganta.

La tome de la mano, y ella presionó su frágil mano contra la mía, ninguno dijo nada, solo permanecimos juntos, por medio de esa pequeña unión.

Dos horas después, me giré a ver a la mujer de cabellos azules, sostenía a un pequeño niño dormido sobre sus piernas, con el cabello igual al suyo, lo acariciaba suavemente, había una gran tristeza en sus ojos, iguales a los de Annika, sentía mucha rabia por dentro, ella era la causante del accidente de mi hijo, pero aún así, no podía decirle nada, ella pudo haberse dado a la fuga, más sin embargo no lo hizo.

De repente se apareció esa mujer, la madre de Nikolai, si más no recuerdo, traía un poco de café caliente, en esos recipientes de plástico, se lo ofreció a Annika, que se negó al principio, pero yo la insté a tomarlo, y ella así lo hizo.

La espera se hacía eterna, y el doctor no salía, nadie nos daba noticias de nuestro hijo, mi mente se revolvía en millones de confusos pensamientos, mientras escuchaba a la madre de Nikolai, Myen hablar con mi esposa, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, el doctor pronto salió y todos los presentes nos levantamos de golpe, él se acercó.

.–¿Familiares de Alexei Ivanov? –preguntó-

.–Soy su padre. –Dije, ya que Annika aún no reaccionaba en ningún sentido-

.–Soy el doctor Romanovich –prosiguió él- Siento decirles esto, pero las heridas del joven Alexei son muy graves, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, lo hemos trasladado a una habitación a parte…

Yo lo escuchaba, pero mi mente aún no procesaba con exactitud sus palabras, sentía como mi corazón era oprimido con fuerza.

.–Pueden pasar a verlo. Pero las posibilidades son muy escasas, lamento decirles, que sus pulmones no reaccionan, y tuvimos que conectarlo a una maquina para respirar, pero eso es lo único que lo mantiene con vida. Él no podrá respirar por su propia cuenta. Así que… ¿Tienen que tomar una decisión?.

Yo me quedé en silencio. ¿Tomar una decisión?, ¿De que estaba hablando este doctor?, me pedía, nos pedía, que decidiéramos por la vida de Alexei… ¿decidir?, yo no soy un dios, y no puedo tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

.–La habitación es la 214, al final del pasillo. –Comentó- Es su decisión, como ya dije, sus heridas son demasiado graves, para que sobreviva, la operación ayudó a detener las múltiples hemorragias, pero su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo, pero soy sincero al decirles, que la esperanza es de 1 en 100. –se quedó un momento en silencio, como esperando que asimiláramos todo- Lo lamento. –dijo al fin retirándose-

Yo suspiré, abracé a Annika por los hombros.

.–Vamos Ann –le dije, me giré a ver a los presentes, y ellos entendieron, que solo debíamos estar nosotros dos-

Caminamos por ese pasillo, el mismo en el cual estuve en la mañana, yo no quería ver a Nikolai, esa no era mi intención, pero hace tanto tiempo que no iba a esa habitación, donde había muerto mi hijo. Tenía que regresar.

Al fin llegamos, a través del ventanal, lo vimos rodeado de ese montón de aparatos, y esos múltiples cables que apenas dejaban ver su rostro, quise acercarme, pero Annika se detuvo en la puerta, se aferró a ella, solo miraba a Alexei, sin decir nada, no dijo nada.

Yo tomé valor y me le acerqué, le acaricie la mejilla suavemente, tenía la cabeza vendada, y múltiples moretes en su hermoso rostro, parecía dormido, como un ángel, noté como su pecho se levantaba suavemente, debido a la respiración.

.–No puedes morir. –le dije suavemente- Eso va en contra de la naturaleza, soy tu padre, yo debo morir primero que tu, no al revés…

Le tomé la mano, estaba tibia, pero sin movimientos, el silencio en el lugar me estaba matando, lo miré una vez más, como queriendo memorizar su rostro, ya lo sabía, pero aún así, quería recordarle perfectamente.

Annika se nos acercó, ella no dijo nada, solo cayó arrodillada, mientras lloraba sobre el pecho de Alexei, de forma desconsolada, creo que sus lágrimas decían demasiado.

Pasaron las horas, el silencio reinó en el lugar, Annika había dejado de llorar, y acariciaba con sus dedos el rostro de Alexei, llegó a su frente y levantó algunos mechones rojos, los acomodaba suavemente de forma pausada.

.–Tenemos que decidir. –Dije, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se giró a verme, siguió acomodándole el cabello-

A mi me dolía tanto como ella, pero si había que tomar una decisión, habría que hacerlo ya.

.–Annika –le llamé-

.–No. –Me dijo enérgicamente, con su imponente personalidad, la cual al fin salía a flote, sus ojos azules me miraban con rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo- No. –volvió a repetir-

.–Es lo mejor. –dije-

.–¿Para quién? –Preguntó enojada- Podemos tenerlo…

.–¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Pregunté enojado también- No podemos ser tan egoístas.

.–No lo perderé Boris. –Me dijo enfurecida, mientras se levantaba y me miraba como nunca lo había hecho-

.–¿Lo amas? –pregunté haciendo alusión a nuestro hijo- Piensa antes de responder

.–¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa Boris? –Se indigno- Esa debería hacértela yo a ti.

.–Yo lo amo Annika, es mi hijo... es mi sangre. –Le dije furioso también, no con ella, no con Alexei... furioso porque lo estaba perdiendo- Pero escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, no puede sobrevivir sin la maquina, y aunque lo hiciera, jamás despertaría, quieres tenerlo postrado en una cama, atado a una maquina para toda su vida, ¡cielos Annika!, solo tiene 16 años, no podemos hacerle eso a él, solo para retenerlo a nuestro lado, sé que duele, pero no podemos hacerle eso, él merece tener una vida normal, no así…

.–Yo lo voy a cuidar... para siempre. –Me dice, ya llorando, porque sabía que yo tenía razón, en el fondo ella lo sabía- Nosotros tenemos muchísimo dinero, le voy a comprar una maquina de esas para tenerlo en la abadía, conmigo, con Yuriy…. Y contigo, los cuatro juntos….

.–Annika, escucha lo que estas diciendo. –Traté de hacerla entrar en razón- No podemos decidir la vida de Alexei de esa forma… es tiempo ya.

.–No.

.–Es tiempo ya Annika… -Ella cerró sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente, yo me le acerqué y la estreche entre mis brazos- Me duele decirlo tanto como a ti, pero esto será más doloroso después para nosotros, no puede vivir eternamente atado a esa maquina, esa no es vida para un ser humano, el tiempo en que se nos había prestado nuestro hijo se acabó… debemos dejarlo ir… debemos desconectarlo…

.–Boris… -susurró ella suavemente- No quiero dejarlo ir… y sí él… y si él despertara.

.–Escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, sus pulmones han dejado de responder. –Le acaricie el cabello suavemente- A menos que Alexei quiera vivir, no podemos hacer nada Annika, eso es imposible…

.–No Boris… por favor… no mi bebé… -lloraba- No Alexei… mejor que me lleven a mi, diles que yo doy mi vida por él… por favor…

No sé cuantas horas había llorado ella en mis brazos, pronto llegó la hora, notificamos al doctor de nuestra amarga y dura decisión, yo estaba al lado de Alexei, lo había tomado de la mano, el doctor estaba frente a los aparatos, con un enfermero joven, de ojos verdes, que por un momento me hizo recordar a Nikolai, que en esos momentos estaba en otro país, según lo que había escuchado. Annika sostenía la otra mano, esperamos.

Pronto fue desconectado, lentamente los latidos de su corazón no fueron registrados más en la maquina, yo cerré mis ojos, mientras presionaba fuertemente la mano de Alexei, y dejaba que el viento se llevara los últimos sonidos, que me indicaban que mi hijo aún seguía con vida.

Escuchaba a Annika llorar desconsoladamente, no quería abrir los ojos, es como si con eso, pudiera apaciguar un poco el tremendo dolor que sentía en mi corazón, como si una gran parte de esta se estuviera desprendiendo completamente.

Unos pocos minutos, y el silencio se hizo presente, solo el llanto de mi esposa, y las silenciosas lagrimas que derrame, sosteniendo su suave mano entre las mías. Pronto Annika dejó de llorar, seguida de un pequeño grito.

.–¡¿Señora Ivanov?!

Abrí los ojos, y Annika se había desmayado, rodee la cama de Alexei y fui hacía donde ella, la levanté en brazos, y el muchacho de ojos verdes me ayudó.

.–Yo la voy a llevar al cuarto de al lado. –Comentó amablemente tomándola de mis brazos-

Yo agradecí, mientras el doctor lo seguía, me giré inmediatamente a ver a mi hijo, que yacía pasivo sobre esa blanca cama, ya no había ningún movimiento, su pecho había dejado de subir y bajar, me acerqué lentamente, levanté una mano y le aparté algunos mechones de cabello, descendí y le di un beso en la frente, talvez el último que le daría.

.–Adiós Hijo. –le dije suavemente-

Ya no podía soportar estar en esa habitación, tenía que salir a respirar aire, sentía que me ahogaba en mi propio dolor, así que me di la vuelta, pero en ese momento, todo a mí alrededor se congeló, cuando sentí algo sujetándome la muñeca. Me giré asustado a buscar ese algo, y pude ver la mano de Alexei cerrarse contra mí.

Levanté la vista y mi mirada se cruzó con sus ojos azul zafiro, de una forma intensa, me quedé en silencio, no sabía si también me había desmayado, y eso solo era el deseo más profundo dentro de mi corazón.

Pero estaba equivocado, noto como sus labios se entreabren, de forma pausada, yo no digo nada, me he quedado sin palabras.

.–Papá… -articuló suavemente- Quiero… ir a casa…

Esas palabras me congelaron, y no pude evitar mirarlo con asombro, pronto cerró sus parpados ocultando sus zafiros azules, su mano cayó nuevamente hacía la cama, pensé que pudo haber sido un reflejo post-mortem, pero no fue así, mi corazón estalló en alegría, cuando miré su pecho subir y bajar, a pesar de que ya no estaba conectado a la maquina, me llevé una mano a la boca, estaba en shock.

Alexei vivía, él vivía después de todo, su deseo de continuar en el mundo, era más fuerte, que cualquier cosa que dijeran los médicos, me quedé observándolo, completamente en silencio. ¿Qué haría?, por un momento pensé en llamar al doctor, pero lo dudé, ese incompetente médico me dijo que mi hijo no iba a sobrevivir, tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar, saqué mi celular y marqué un numero telefónico, mi hijo no iba a permanecer más tiempo en manos de estas personas. No más.

No estaba seguro si esos minutos de vida serían pocos, o si él lograría seguir con vida, si sus pulmones soportarían toda la carga, sería algo muy difícil, y Annika no soportaría verlo morir de nuevo.

(N/A: Ah!, verdad, les dije que los iba a sorprender!)

FIN POV BORIS

_**/0/ End Flash Back/0/**_

Boris se detiene en un gran edificio color marfil, entra por las elegantes puertas de vidrio, para pronto entrar en un ascensor, el negativo uno fue presionado, y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

Mihail al fin ingresa a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Nikolai, el cual sonríe al verlo, jala una silla para sentarse junto al ojiverde, ha estado muy preocupado, ese ataque al corazón que sufrió su novio, no le había causado la más mínima gracia.

.–Hola amado mío. –le dice Mihail tomándole la mano y dándole un beso sobre ella- ¿Cómo te sientes?

.–Algo cansado Mihail. –Sonríe aprisionando su mano- Gracias por todo.

.–Te amo Nikolai. –Suelta el chico que sonríe dulcemente- Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

.–No tienes que preocuparte Mihail… ya estoy bien.

Mihail se levanta y le da un beso sobre los labios, para luego sentarse nuevamente.

.–Hay algo que quiero decirte. –Comenta de forma seria Mihail-

.–¿Y esa seriedad? –dice divertido el otro-

Pero Mihail no contesta, presiona la mano de Nikolai de forma nerviosa, luego levanta la vista para verle, hay un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.–Dime… -Nikolai también presiona el agarre-

.–Te amo muchísimo Nikolai. –dice el otro viéndolo fijamente-

.–Lo sé. –responde-

.–Cielos… -comenta Mihail enarbolando los ojos- No es la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

.–Mihail yo…

.–Se que aún amas a Alexei… -se apresuró a interrumpirle- Y eso no me molesta, porque yo conocí lo maravilloso que era él… sin embargo…. –se detuvo-

.–¿Sin embargo?

.–Ya es hora Nikolai... que sigamos adelante….Además Yuriy ya lo sabe.

.–¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? –Nikolai sabe lo que viene, pero tiene que estar seguro-

.–Ya no lo soporto más Nikolai... –se detiene un momento- Cásate conmigo.

.–Ah Mihail… -dice sorprendido por la petición-

.–Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto Nikolai…

.–Si quieres que formalicemos un poco más Mihail, podemos…

.–No quiero eso. –le suelta la mano y se levanta- Escucha lo que sale de mi corazón Nikolai, es enserio… yo… -da un pequeño suspiro mientras gira su vista hacía varios extremos de la habitación, para luego regresar con el ojiverde- Te amo, Porque… ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?, yo te amo Nikolai…

El ojiverde lo miraba fijamente desde la cama, Mihail se paseaba por la habitación, él sabía, Nikolai sabía que esa conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

.–Te amé desde hace mucho Nikolai. –continúo- Desde que te vi en aquel cine, frente a las carteleras, pensando a cual película podías entrar, te tomé una fotografía, y te dije que eras un chico muy hermoso, que podías ser un gran modelo, y así fue… eres el chico más hermoso que ha salido de Rusia, en cuanto al modelaje.

.–Mihail…

.–No me interrumpas. –objetó- Te amaba, y tu lo sabías, sé que nos acostamos muchas veces, porque tu sabías lo hermoso que eras, vaya que lo sabías, y sacaste buen provecho de ello, saliendo con muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, y es algo que no te reprocho, para mi estaba bien, porque yo sabia que era tu favorito… pero eso acabó, cuando lo conociste a él.

.–Yo no quería…

.–Por favor… -le dice tomándole el rostro entre sus manos- Déjame decirlo Nikolai, esto es algo que he traído atorado desde hace mucho tiempo.

.–Perdona…

Mihail lo soltó y siguió, Nikolai no sentía odio en sus palabras, al referirse a Alexei, pero si sentía mucho dolor y tristeza.

.–Te enamoraste de él, de ese hermoso pelirrojo. –siguió de forma triste- Y tu te veías tan hermoso, era como si vivieras por y para él, solo para él, tu sonrisa era más radiante, cuando tenías una sesión de fotos, del cual yo era tu fotógrafo, notaba como cada día te volvías más divino, todos comentaban eso, y algunos decían que los años asentaban más tu belleza, ya que pasabas de ser un adolescente, a ser un hombre, bello y muy interesante. Pero yo sabía que no era solo eso.. era él… Alexei.. él te estaba cambiando…y lo hacía para bien…

Introduce las manos en su cabello de forma desesperada…

.–Me resigné.. te lo juro que lo hice… -lo mira fijamente- Yo sabía que lo amabas, y él te amaba, así que quería verte feliz…. Pero me sentía ahogar Nikolai, me dijeron que si tu eras feliz, yo lo sería, aunque estuvieras con otra persona… ¡eso era una mentira!, porque cada vez que te veía con él, ver la forma en que le sonreías, como lo tomabas de la mano, como lo besabas, eso me dolía, y quería morirme… lo quería… pero soy tan idiota, que me enamoraba más de ti cada día, porque con Alexei te volvías más radiante, más dichoso… más llamativo para mi que nunca.

Nikolai no dice nada, solo lo observa, se siente triste, jamás pensó en toda su vida que había hecho sufrir tanto a su mejor amigo.

.–Pero pasó lo del accidente… -hizo una pequeña pausa- Te lo juro, y lo digo en serio, se me partió el corazón, ver como sufrías en Canadá, y me he sentido tan culpable, porque yo te arrastre conmigo a Canadá, fui tan estúpido, nunca me voy a perdonar el hecho de que no estabas con él…

.–Jamás te he culpado de ello Mihail, tú hiciste todo lo humanamente posible para traerme de vuelta, y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo. –Comentó suavemente el ojiverde- Tú has estado conmigo desde que Alexei murió, y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, has sido un gran apoyo para mi, por ti fue que pude levantarme nuevamente, porque sentí morir, todo ese tiempo, fue muy duro, pero tu estuviste allí, siempre… te lo agradezco infinitamente.

.–Yo lo sé Nikolai, eso lo sé muy bien. –Dijo sentándose de nuevo en la silla y tomándole la mano- Pero aún así, quisiera verte sonreír como lo hacías antes, verte junto a él, aunque eso me partiera el corazón, quiero que seas feliz, pero sé que eso ya no se puede… así que yo… quiero que seas para mi, yo no podía luchar contra él, pero ahora… quiero luchar para tenerte conmigo, ya no soportaría verte junto a nadie, quiero tenerte en mis brazos de ahora en adelante.

.–Estamos juntos Mihail. –comentó el otro-

.–No Nikolai. –corrige- Yo necesito saber que eres mío, que no hay nada… -se detiene- Que no hay nada que pueda separarnos esta vez… yo quiero… tenerte para mi, vivir junto a ti, tener un perro y nuestra propia casa, tu sabes todas esas trivialidades del mundo, que siempre me han parecido ridículas, pero quiero tenerlas, y más que nada tenerte a ti, seguir trabajando juntos, luego regresar a nuestra casa, prepararte algo de comer, para luego retirarnos a hacer el amor toda la noche, y poder acariciar tu espalda, mientras duermes, en un silencio tan maravilloso, del cual no quisieras despertar…eso quiero… quiero casarme contigo, y llevarte a vivir a Alemania.

.–¿Alemania dices?

.–Si, a Alemania... quiero ayudarte, Rusia te trae muy malos recuerdos. –Nikolai quiso decir algo pero Mihail no lo dejó y siguió hablando- Sé que piensas en Yuriy, pero no digo que lo abandones, necesitas salir un par de meses a otro lugar, luego podemos regresar a vivir aquí, solo es una idea, pero si no quieres, nos quedamos aquí sin problemas, ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Te casas conmigo?

Nikolai abrió sus labios para contestar.

.–Niko querido. –la alegre voz de Annika canturreando desde la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación- Que bueno que estas bien.

.–Señora Ivanov. –dice sonreído y agradecido por la interrupción- Tan hermosa como siempre.

.–¿Señora? –Dice algo indignada- Nada de eso, me haces sentir vieja, dime Annika.

.–Esta bien como quiera. –Sonríe- Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a verme.

.–Nada de eso –Dijo ella- cuando tu madre me habló del percance que tuviste, me asusté mucho… por cierto… ¿Vistes a mi Yuriy por aquí?, ya ratos que no lo miro.

.–Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y se fue para la abadía.

.–¿Sabes si con Kai? –pregunta mirándolo fijamente-

.–No sé, de esta habitación salió solo…. –dijo mintiendo, porque bien sabía Yuriy y Kai se irían a un hotel después-

Pronto una tercera voz entra.

.–¿Niko estas bien? –Era su madre-

.–Si ya estoy bien.

.–Me preocupaste tanto hijo, pensé que iba a ser algo grave.

Mientras las dos mujeres le hablaban a Nikolai de forma alegre, este último giró su vista para buscar la mirada de Mihail, el cual miraba por la venta, parecía triste y pensativo, se habrá molestado porque no le dio una respuesta.

"Casarme con Mihail" –pensó Nikolai- "Te amo Alexei, tú sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, pero te pido perdón… ya es hora de que avance, nunca voy a olvidarte amado mío."

.–Quiero decirles algo. –Comentó el ojiverde captando la atención de todos los presentes- Mihail y yo vamos a casarnos.

Eso hizo que Mihail abriera sus ojos en gran sorpresa, estaba feliz, Nikolai había aceptado casarse con él, lo había aceptado, su madre también sonrío de forma alegre, Annika se sintió feliz por él, pero no pudo dejar de sentir una gran tristeza, al pensar, como le hubiera gustado a Alexei casarse con este hermoso muchacho.

.–¿Cuándo lo decidieron? –Preguntó Myen-

.–Llevamos días en eso, pero hoy lo decidimos bien… ¿verdad Mihail?

.–Si.. y estamos muy felices con eso.

.–Felicidades. –Comentó Annika- Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja.

.–Gracias Seño... digo Annika.

La conversación siguió en la habitación, mientras las miradas de Nikolai y Mihail se cruzaban.

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

Yuriy caminaba muy cerca de Kai, habían salido de la abadía, y tomaron un taxi, no entendía la actitud del peliazul, e intentaba sacarle algún tipo de información.

.–¿A dónde vamos Kai? –preguntó-

.–Ya lo verás. –respondió suavemente, sin mirarlo-

.–¿Me amas Kai? -preguntó tomándole la mano y presionándola-

El ojirubí se giró a verlo a los ojos de forma intensa, lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza, y le plantó un beso en los labios, de forma fugaz.

.–Te amo Yuriy. –Eso hace sonreír al pelirrojo- Pero…

.–¿Pero que? –se intrigó el pelirrojo-

Pronto el taxi se detiene, ya han llegado a su destino, le paga al taxista y bajan, Yuriy puede observar un gran edificio color ocre, con muchos ventanales, pero eso no logra distraerlo mucho, cuando Kai regresa donde él, lo enfrenta.

.–¿Pasa algo Kai?

.–No Yuriy, no pasa nada.

Ambos caminan, pero no ingresan por la puerta principal, si no que se mueven a un costado del edificio, donde hay unas escaleras de emergencia que suben hasta arriba, Yuriy las observó, por unos momentos, de pronto, siente que es empujado contra la pared, en donde dos ardientes labios le roban los sentidos.

.–Te amo Yuriy. –le dice separándose levemente- Quiero… -dice dándole otro beso en los labios- Quiero que prestes atención…

.–¿A que Kai? –Pregunta recibiendo otro beso, más apasionado, dejándolos en silencio, disfrutando del momento, por un tiempo-

.–No me odies… -dice el ojiazul dándole otro beso, suave-

.–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Recibe otro más-

.–No me preguntes ahora… -responde, mientras lo besa nuevamente-

.–Me asustas… -dice, y un beso más-

.–Shhh… -dice callándolo con otro- Solo déjame besarte…

Yuriy cierra los ojos, después tendrá tiempo de preguntarle, levanta sus brazos y los cierra alrededor del cuello de Kai, acto que provocó en el ojirubí mucha emoción, movió sus brazos y los cerró alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

El beso se volvió más apasionado y eufórico, Yuriy sentía algo entrar entre sus labios, y robarle los sentidos, suspiró profundamente dentro de la boca de Kai, vaya que ese chico sabía usar muy bien su boca, sentía desmayar en esos poderosos brazos, y en esos ardientes labios.

.–Debemos entrar ya. –Comentó el ojirubi, después de un gran tiempo-

.–¿Ahora? –Pregunta con un puchero- Mejor vuelve a besarme…

Kai se queda en silencio, lo mira fijamente a los ojos, desciende nuevamente, dando un pequeño beso relámpago, no dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de corresponder, que frunció el ceño, pronto el abrazo también cedió.

.–Anda… –lo toma de la mano-

Pronto suben por las escaleras de incendios, llegan a la segunda planta, donde hay una puerta de vidrio, la cual Kai abre lentamente, llevaba a Yuriy tomado de la mano.

Entraron a una gran sala, en donde había muchas enfermeras de un lado a otro, atendiendo pacientes, que parecían algo extraños, el pelirrojo estudió toda la situación, ellos parecían, como perdidos en otra dimensión, pronto su mano fue soltada.

.–¿Kai? –Llamó intrigado- ¿Qué es este lugar?

No encontró respuesta, y se giró a buscar al ojirubi, que hablaba con una enfermera, que estaba detrás de un escritorio, intercambió algunas frases con ella y luego regresó donde estaba Yuriy.

.–¿Qué es este lugar Kai? –volvió a preguntar-

.–Ven. –Dijo tomándolo de la mano y evitando la pregunta-

Pronto Yuriy se vio arrastrado por un pasillo largo, pasaba por las puertas de las habitaciones, donde había más personas al cuidado de hermosas enfermeras, no entendía porque Kai lo traía a ese lugar, pero si se ponía a pensar, Kai le dijo que quería que la viera a ella, a su madre.

.–¿Tu madre esta aquí Kai? –Preguntó deteniéndose, y presionando la mano de Kai-

.–Si Yuriy. –Comentó dándose la vuelta- Ella quedó muy traumatizada después de… -se detuvo a secas mirando fijamente al pelirrojo-

.–¿Después de que Kai? –Interrogó confundido- ¿Por qué estas tan misterioso?

.–Es aquí…

Nuevamente Kai evitaba las interrogantes del pelirrojo, que comenzaba a preocuparse, no sentía nada bueno en ese lugar, pronto el peliazul abrió una puerta, Yuriy entró seguido, el lugar era muy sobrio, una cama unipersonal, con sábanas blancas, un pequeño escritorio, con una lámpara encima, algunos papeles y libros sobre la misma.

Eran los únicos muebles del lugar, Kai siguió caminando, avanzando hacía una gran ventana, en donde la enorme cortina verde olivo se movía al compás del viento, lentamente el peliazul la apartó, y pasaron hacía un amplio balcón.

Y es cuando Yuriy la volvió a ver, era ella, esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azules como los de Kai, no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, bueno, la verdad si había cambiado, pero sus facciones eran igualitas a las que Yuriy recordaba.

Estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, estaba inmóvil, sus ojos rubís miraban a la nada, parecía igual de perdida que los otros, Kai soltó la mano del pelirrojo, y se acercó a la dama, se inclinó y la beso en la frente, ella se giró a verlo lentamente.

.–¿Cómo estas Madre? –Dijo Kai- He venido a verte.

Pero ella no contestó.

.–¿Has estado comiendo? –Sigue Kai- Espero que no le des problemas a Loren, ella es buena contigo.

Ella levanta la mano y le acaricia el rostro a Kai, y sonríe ampliamente, pero aún así no habla.

.–Yuriy ha venido conmigo. –Continua Kai-

Kai se gira a ver al pelirrojo, y con su rostro hace un gesto para que se acerque, Yuriy lo hace, y se detiene frente a ella, pronto sus ojos y los de la mujer se cruzan.

.–¿Qué debo decirle? –Pregunta-

.–Nada, por los momentos. Ella hablará primero.

Pronto la madre de Kai se levanta, toma el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, lo mira fijamente, Yuriy no entiende nada de lo que esta sucediendo, ella parece estudiarle el rostro de forma escudriñadora.

.–Kai. –Llamó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo al otro- ¿Qué sucede?

.–Perdóname Yuriy. –Dice mirándolo a los ojos por algunos momentos, Yuriy no supo interpretar esa mirada, estaba confundido- Ella te va a decir algo, yo te voy a dejar a solas, por favor no temas, estaré en el pasillo, tu decisión de seguir junto a mi, debes tomarla aquí, lo que sea que decidas yo lo aceptaré.

.–¡Que idioteces dices! –Se molesta un poco- Ya te he dicho que te amo, y que quiero estar contigo.

.–Escúchala y luego piensa nuevamente tu decisión.

Yuriy quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, Kai salió del balcón, y pocos minutos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse, regresó su vista hacía la mujer, que no le había soltado el rostro, en ese momento, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, al ver como ella había comenzado a llorar, y las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella, y entre sus propios dedos.

.–Perdóname. –Dijo, Yuriy abrió sus ojos grandemente, cuando la vio pensó que ella no hablaba, pero si lo hacía, como cualquier persona normal, pero aún así, ¿Por qué le pedía perdón?-

.–No la entiendo. –Contestó, era la verdad-

.–Te he hecho demasiado daño. –Siguió ella- Fui imprudente. –Seguía llorando, se veía mucho dolor en su mirada- Y yo te arrebaté lo que más amabas, te suplico que me perdones por favor, perdóname… -Pronto ella se fue al suelo arrodillada, seguida del pelirrojo que la siguió, no había dicho nada, seguía sin entender- Si yo pudiera, realmente daría mi vida por la de él, pero yo no lo vi… te lo juro que no lo vi.

.–¿A que se refiere? –Interrogó al fin Yuriy- ¿A quien no vio?, explíqueme, la verdad no entiendo nada.

.–Quería proteger a mi Kai, a toda costa. –Prosiguió ella- Y por eso aceleré más, cuando ellos venían detrás de nosotros, el padre de Kai había sido asesinado pequeño pelirrojo.

.–¡¿Asesinado?!

.–Si, y ellos venían por nosotros, sé que no querían matar a mi Kai. –Continuo sin dejar de verle, le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos- Mi padre, el abuelo de Kai, quería separarnos, jamás me perdonó que me casara con un japonés, jamás, y quería quitarme a mi hijo, para educarlo, bajo sus reglas, bajo su autoridad. Bajo sus malditas condiciones

Hubo una pequeña pausa silenciosa entre ellos.

.–Logré escapar, pero mi esposo no lo hizo, tomé a Kai en mis brazos. –Se detuvo un momento- Lo tomé fuertemente, y me subí a mi auto, yo... yo… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos nuevamente- Yo aceleré, más, y llegué a esa avenida, venían tras de mi, te lo juro que no lo vi…

Yuriy la miraba fijamente, a cada palabra, él sentía un fuerte punzón en su corazón, algo dentro de él lo comprendía perfectamente, su corazón se contristaba, pero su mente, parecía esperar las palabras precisas.

.–El semáforo estaba en verde… -Yuriy comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y la dejaba a ella en el suelo- Estaba en verde, te lo juro por mi vida… -Ella seguía llorando, y Yuriy, él simplemente estaba en shock- No pude frenar a tiempo, él salió de la nada, perdóname por favor, yo… lo maté… -Se inclinó al suelo a llorar más amargamente- Yo maté a tu hermano Alexei… -Levantó la vista para ver la reacción del pelirrojo, que ya había comenzado a llorar también- Fui yo… la persona que iba conduciendo ese auto, esa persona soy yo Yuricito.. por favor, te pido que me perdones, yo no puedo vivir con esto más dentro de mi corazón, perdóname por favor, te lo suplico…

.–No.. no… no.. no… -Era lo único que procesaba la mente de Yuriy, mientras retrocedía confundido y contrariado- No es verdad, usted no… Usted es la madre de Kai… no es posible, no…

.–Yuriy por favor… -Ella intenta levantarse para abrazarlo-

.–¡NO ME TOQUE! –Le espetó con furía- No se me acerque, usted, me arrebató lo que yo más amaba, déjeme tranquilo, no quiero saber nada más… -Retrocedió más- No quiero saberlo, Alexei… era todo para mi, yo le amaba con todo mi corazón, y usted me lo arrebató…. –Hizo una pequeña pausa- Usted y Kai me arrebataron a mi querido hermano. –Sus ojos la miraban con furia y dolor- Los odio a los dos… no se me acerque, ni usted ni su hijo, ya entiendo porque él regresó a la abadía, simplemente no podía permitir que usted cargara con eso en su conciencia, ¿no es así?, Usted estaba tan cargada con todo esto, que no la dejaba ni vivir, y por eso Kai intentó involucrarse conmigo, para ayudarla a usted a alivianar la carga, no?, oh!, rayos soy tan imbécil, caí en sus redes otra vez…

.–No es así. –Contestó suavemente, la reacción del pelirrojo le dolía, pero ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, esa conversación era inevitable, y Yuriy tenía todo el derecho de reaccionar así- Mi hijo te ama de verdad, mis pecados no son lo suyos…

.–¡MENTIRA! –Resopló Furioso- Él es tan hipócrita como usted, lo único que le interesa es que usted este bien, lo sé, me lo dijo muchas veces, que quería que yo la viniera a ver, era por eso, ¡ERA POR ESA MALDITA RAZÓN!, usted ya no podía seguir viviendo con eso en su alma, ¿cierto?

.–Ódiame a mi. –Se levantó, pero no avanzó hacía Yuriy- Ódiame con todo tu corazón, pero no a Kai, él ha sufrido mucho, y él esta enamorado de ti, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, en las conversaciones que hemos tenido… por favor, no lo odies, él solo tenía tres años y medios cuando el accidente, era muy pequeño, no tuvo la culpa.

.–¡NO! –Apretó sus puños en furia- No diga nada más, estoy harto, de todas estas mentiras, de usted, de Kai, de todo, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, talvez él no tuvo la culpa, pero él lo sabia, ¿tengo razón? –La Madre de Kai lo miró estupefacta- Lo ve, eso es lo que me duele de él, que él sabía que usted conducía el auto ese día, y él no me dijo nada, es un hipócrita como usted lo es.. Déjenme en paz los dos, no quiero volver a verlos nunca más en mi vida, ¡Déjeme morir de la misma forma en que dejó morir a Alexei! –Gritó-

Ella se quedó en silencio lo miró fijamente, los ojos azules de Yuriy estallaban en furia, ella no supo que más decir, ambos lloraban tristemente, el silencio se estacionó entre ambos por algunos momentos, pronto el pelirrojo salió corriendo del lugar, ella quiso, o mejor dicho hizo el ademán por detenerlo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Yuriy abrió la puerta con furia, y salió al pasillo encontrándose a Kai apoyado en la pared, que se movió del lugar al verlo salir llorando, ambos se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Yuriy comenzó a avanzar pasando a Kai, que se quedó callado simplemente viéndolo a los ojos, cuando al fin lo hubo pasado de largo, el peliazul dio un suspiro, sabía que esa era la decisión del ojiazul.

.–Yuriy… -Llamó suavemente cuando ambos estaban de espaldas-

.–Siempre lo supiste —Contestó sin voltear a verlo— ¿no es así?

.–Espero que algún día puedas perdóname… perdonarnos a los dos… —Dijo suavemente mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y tomaba el picaporte en su mano— Cuídate mucho Yuriy, yo siempre te voy a amar.

Pronto la puerta fue cerrada, Yuriy se quedó en silencio en ese largo pasillo, sentía un nudo en su garganta, estaba tan confundido y perturbado, no quería permanecer ni un momento más en ese lugar, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería saber nada más de Kai, de su madre, de nadie más.

O.O

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

Dos días después…

Yuriy estaba frente al cementerio una vez más, estaba furioso consigo mismo, por ser tan idiota, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar por Kai de esa forma?, porque no lo notó antes, era obvio, él solo quería llevarlo con la Doctora para expiar sus pecados de alguna forma.

Levantó la vista y miró el gran arco, quería correr y entrar a la tumba de su hermano, quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no tenía a nadie, Nikolai tenía a Mihail, como rayos iba a correr a sus brazos para llorar otra vez la muerte de Alexei y ahora la traición de Kai, no podía seguir dependiendo de Niko, no más, su madre no era una opción, no quería causarle más pena, se sentía tan impotente, ya no tenía nada, no tenía a nadie más.

Apretó sus puños un poco molesto, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse, levantó la vista y lo vio, otra vez lo estaba siguiendo, que acaso no entendía que no quería verle, y mucho menos hablarle.

.–¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —Le espetó de forma molesta— ¡No fue suficiente la humillada que me dieron!

—Sé que estas molesto y dolido. —Contestó Kai— pero aún me falta hacer una cosa.

.–¿Así?, y eso que será. —Se cruzó de brazos de forma molesta— Acaso terminarás de violarme para satisfacer tu ego y terminar de pisotear mi orgullo.

.–En primer lugar nunca hice el intento de violarte. —Murmuró molesto también—

.–¿A no?, ¿Qué fueron todas esas arrinconadas que me diste?

.–Una violación lo dice todo, es agarrar por la fuerza a otra persona, y tener sexo con ella, pero contigo fue diferente, si yo te "arrinconé" como dices tú, fue por amor y por mutuo acuerdo.

.–¿Mutuo acuerdo? —Resopló— Así se le llama ahora, pues cuando te decía que pararás no lo hacías.

.–Cuando te estabas excitando con mis besos y mis caricias, era porque te gustaba como te tocaba, ¿no es así? —Sonrió con malicia— Eso no se considera una violación, tu también lo querías, y si me hubiera apresurado, te aseguro que te lo habría hecho ya más de una vez.

Yuriy abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por el comentario tan descarado de Kai, se sonrojó de forma molesta.

.–Mira Kai. —Le soltó sin voltear a verlo— No quiero seguir teniendo esta conversación contigo, estoy molesto, no quiero hablarte, déjame en paz, deja de seguirme.

.–Te amo Yuriy. —Fue lo que respondió Kai— Pero no estoy siguiéndote, solo vengo a despedirme de alguien más.

.–¿Despedirte? —Su voz pareció quebrase cuando hizo esa pregunta—

.–Si. —Caminó hacía él pero no cerca, parecía alejarse del pelirrojo a cada paso que daba, y es cuando Yuriy notó un tulipán amarillo en su mano derecha— Esta flor es para Alexei.

Yuriy lo miró pero no dijo nada, Kai comenzó a caminar hacía adentro del cementerio.

.–¡Alexei no quiere tu tonta flor! —Gritó desde la puerta—

.–¿Qué dices? —Murmura sin voltear a verlo— Los tulipanes eran sus favoritas.

.–No le lleves flores a mi hermano, tú traidor, no seas tan hipócrita, ¡No lo permitiré! —Corrió hacía la puerta, pero dio dos pasos dentro y se detuvo de golpe, como si su cuerpo se paralizara—

.–Eres un cobarde Yuriy. —Comentó Kai sin detenerse aún— ¿Hasta cuando seguirás siéndolo?, tú hermano dio su vida por ti. —Se detuvo para girarse a verlo— Y te aseguro que si se pudiera regresar el tiempo, él haría de nuevo lo mismo, porque te amaba, pero dime Yuriy, ¿Qué haces al respecto?

.–¡CÁLLATE! —Gritó molesto— ¿Qué sabes tú?

.–Si tienes razón, yo no sé nada. —Se giró una vez más, para emprender el camino— Soy un tonto bocón, pero yo voy a poner esta flor en la tumba de Alexei, si tanto le amas, y no quieres que yo profane su lugar de descanso con mi tonta flor, entonces ven por mi y destruye la flor.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Grita desde la entrada— Ven tú y verás.

—¡Cobarde Yuriy! —Se gira una ultima vez— Siempre serás él mismo cobarde, por no querer enfrentar la realidad, tú crees que solo tú sufres, todos a tu alrededor han sufrido mucho por la perdida de Alexei, no solo tú, pero ya es hora de que avances Yuriy, porque entonces, la muerte de tu hermano fue una perdida de tiempo, para salvar a un cobarde como tú, que no puede enfrentar sus propios problemas de frente.

Yuriy se quedó perplejo, no supo que responder a eso, Kai se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, las nubes en el cielo pronto se oscurecieron, y la lluvia no se hizo esperar, el pelirrojo permaneció debajo del arco por algunos minutos, era lo más lejos que había llegado, sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo, y las palabras de Kai retumbaban en sus oídos, una y otra vez, tenía razón, era un completo cobarde.

_  
"Que puedo hacer _—Pensaba— _Yo te amo mucho Alexei, y quiero estar contigo, pero tengo tanto miedo de ver tu tumba, sé que estas allí, yo lo sé, mi corazón lo sabe muy bien, pero no puedo ni moverme, me paralizo cada vez que lo pienso, ¿Qué sentiré cuando vea tu mausoleo?, ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, y no estoy seguro de estar listo, pero como dijo Kai, yo soy un cobarde, por no ir a visitarte todos estos años… ¡¿Qué hago hermano?!, por favor dime, ya es hora de que te deje ir de verdad, es tiempo ya"_

Yuriy levantó la vista y miró al horizonte, ya Kai no se miraba, y él seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

"_Es tiempo ya hermano _—Se dijo a si mismo— _Es para nuestro bien, nunca hubiera imaginado que vendría el día en que te dijera adiós definitivamente" _

0/0

Algún tiempo después, Kai esta dentro del cementerio, se ha apoyado de espaldas a la tumba de Alexei, esa que Nikolai una vez le había enseñado, mira la flor amarilla girar en su mano, mientras la lluvia cae de forma suave sobre su cabeza. Conversa, con el hermano de Yuriy.

.–No tuve la oportunidad de conocerte —Habla sin dejar de ver la flor— Solo quería pedirte, que siguieras cuidando a Yuriy desde el cielo, él a veces hace muchas tonterías, es un poco caprichoso, engreído y orgulloso, ese carácter que tiene lo va a llevar a meterse en muchos problemas. —Sonríe— pero eso no importa, eso es lo que más me gusta de él, quería quedarme a cuidarlo por mi propia cuenta, pero al final no podré hacerlo, porque él se ha molestado conmigo.

Yuriy camina entre las tumbas, el agua cae más fuerte desde el cielo a cada paso que da, siente su corazón acelerarse a cada paso, quiere darle un golpe directo a Kai en la cara, por llamarle cobarde. Pero más que eso quisiera abrazarlo y agradecerle por empujarlo a vencer su miedo, aunque con muy poca sutileza, pero lo había logrado.

En tanto Kai sigue hablando.

.–Me he enamorado del idiota de tu hermano, ¿Puedes creerlo, Alexei? —Seguía, mientras se levantaba, se daba la vuelta y colocaba la flor en la tumba— Realmente no puedo sacar a ese baka de mi cabeza, y de mi corazón, un idiota lindo, y pues él se ha enamorado de mi, es grandioso no. Pero aún así, no podemos estar juntos, él nunca va a perdonarme, nunca va a perdonarnos a mi madre y a mi, porque le hicimos demasiado daño, así que esta vez me voy definitivamente, es lo mejor para todos, ya debo partir, dejé a mi madre con las maletas, pensé en irme a Japón el país natal de mi padre, pero sería la opción más obvia si Yuriy decide buscarme, aunque lo dudo mucho.

El pelirrojo comienza a correr, ese cementerio parece un laberinto, quiere llegar antes de que Kai se vaya, ha perdido demasiado tiempo tratando de decidirse si entrar o no, y no sabe si Kai sigue aún dentro del cementerio, la lluvia es turbulenta, se detiene al final a descansar un poco esta cansado y muy agotado, necesita un suspiro.

.–A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haber venido a estudiar a la Abadía —Se dio la vuelta— Reencontrarme con Yuriy ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y como le amo tan profundamente, entonces me alejaré de él, para siempre, si yo lo vuelvo a ver llorar por causa mía, no podré soportarlo, él estará mucho mejor sin mi, nos vemos Alexei, y espero que tu hermano agarre valor un día de estos para entrar a verte.

Kai camina para alejarse, hay un inmenso mausoleo familiar frente a la tumba de Alexei, el cual el ojirubí pasa de lado para comenzar a descender, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento, Yuriy aparecía por el otro lado, buscándole de forma desesperada, el pelirrojo mira hacía todos lados, pero la lluvia es fuerte, mira frente a él, ese tonto tulipán que Kai llevaba en sus manos, se acercó a la tumba y leyó.

_Amado hijo, amado hermano, amado compañero, jamás te olvidaremos. _

Se queda paralizado, por un momento olvida a Kai, solo se centra en ese hermoso mausoleo de color celeste y blanco, la lluvia comienza a caer cada vez más fuerte, sus ojos están completamente nublados, no sabes si por la lluvia, es por sus propias lágrimas que siente salir de forma tibia de sus ojos.

.–Lo siento tanto. —Se acercó a la tumba, mientras se arrodillaba— Debí haber venido antes hermano, yo… realmente lo siento, soy un tonto, un verdadero cobarde como lo dijo Kai. —Se detiene un momento, mientras inclina su cabeza y mira hacía la tierra mojada— Kai —Suspira con tristeza— Alexei.. yo…

Sus dedos se clavan en el filo de la tumba, Yuriy llora más tristemente, la lluvia cae en una tormenta ya, esta completamente empapado, pero eso realmente no le importa, siente tanto dolor en su corazón, que necesita sacarlo todo de una vez, necesita hablar con alguien.

_.–_Perdóname Alexei, por favor Perdóname —Hablaba como si lo tuviera frente a él, como si de alguna forma fuera a responderle— Tú lo sacrificaste todo por mi, por tu pequeño hermano, y yo como te he pagado, no viniendo, pero no quería venir, porque significaba que yo aceptaría el final de todo, aunque suene tonto hermano, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, había una pequeña esperanza albergada, de que tu entrarías un día de estos por la puerta de la Abadía, y me dirías que todo había sido una pesadilla, que estaba bien, eso pensaba, o al menos eso quería que sucediera.

Entierra sus dedos en la tierra, dejando clavada sus uñas, sin dejar de llorar, mientras la lluvia no se detiene, a lo lejos una figura lo observa con tristeza talvez, con alivio quizá, Kai sonríe al verlo al fin romper ese miedo que lo tenía atado tanto tiempo, se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, pero se detiene al ver a la madre de Yuriy subir con un paraguas.

.–Hola Kai. —Saluda ella, pero su voz parece triste—

.–Buenas Señora Ivanov. —Saludó— Yuriy esta arriba, sería bueno que lo cubriera o se va a resfriar.

.–¿Yuriy subió a ver a Alexei? —Dijo sorprendida—

.–Así es. Las cosas al fin van a ser buenas para él. —Comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pasándola de largo—

.–¿Te vas? —Interrogó de repente teniendo a Kai de espaldas, que se detuvo de golpe, ¿Cómo supo ella eso?— ¿Por qué te vas?, y no me mientas, puedo ser un dolor de cabeza para Yuriy o para el mismo Boris, pero las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para todo, pero he decirte que yo lo tengo más desarrollado que cualquiera.

.–Yo amo a su hijo señora. —Se medio se giró para verla, en ningún momento titubeo para decírselo— Sé que Ud. odia a los homosexuales, y esta bien, cada persona es libre de pensar o hacer lo que quiera, pero he de decirle, que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hice, me fue imposible no terminar encadenado al efecto pelirrojo, como una vez le llamó Nikolai a la gran atracción que sintió por Alexei, yo solo me reí, eso fue justo lo que me ocurrió a mi con su hijo Yuriy.

La lluvia pronto cesó poco a poco, mientras ellos seguían hablando.

.–No te entiendo. —Habló al fin Annika— ¿Por qué si dices amarlo, lo dejarás?

.–Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. —Respondió mirando hacía el lugar donde estaba Yuriy aún arrodillado— Si digo que me enamoré de él, es porque es cierto, pero he hecho algo imperdonable según Yuriy, y si él no es capaz de perdonarme, entonces no tiene caso quedarme, si voy a seguir lastimándolo más, además, Ud. no aceptaría nuestra relación, o si?

.–Desde que perdí a Alexei. —Le dijo cerrando su paraguas ya— Aprendí una cosa, que yo debía aceptar a las personas que hicieran felices a mis hijos, no importando que fueran hombres o mujeres.

.–Entonces, dígame algo.

.–¿Qué cosa?

.–¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en el hecho de que Yuriy no fuera Gay?. No la comprendo, dice que aprendió eso cuando Alexei murió, pero no dejaba a Yuriy ser feliz.

.–Necesitaba algo con que mantener ocupada mi mente, Yuriy era lo único que me quedaba, y pues él siempre ha sido tan penoso para hablar de sexo conmigo. —Rió por lo bajo ante eso— Siempre fue así, y pues necesitaba aferrarme a algo, jamás me metí en sus relaciones de forma directa, y nunca le hice un comentario fuera de lugar, sobre su amorío con el profesor Hitoshi.

Kai se quedó con la boca abierta literalmente, ella sonrió ampliamente.

.–No te sorprendas, crees que soy idiota acaso. —Lo miró fijamente— Sé cada cosa de Yuriy, absolutamente todo, e incluso cuando perdió su virginidad, pero yo lo único que quiero es verlo feliz, fingí todo este tiempo frente a Boris e incluso al mismo Yuriy, porque ellos se preocupaban mucho de mis locuras, y así no pensaban tanto en la muerte de Alexei… eso ha funcionado muy bien, Yuriy se esconde y arma cada cosa para librarse de mi, y Boris casi ya pierde la cabeza por una loca como yo.

Se detiene un poco, y hace una pausa que se nota que es muy dolorosa.

.–Hace tanto tiempo. —Prosigue Annika— Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Yuriy de esa forma.

.–¿Como?

.–Lo sé, yo lo conozco como te dije antes, que madre no conoce a sus hijos, y pues Yuriy es, como decirlo, Feliz. —Lo mira con una sonrisa— él es feliz contigo Kai, desde que llegaste lo es.

.–No, se equivoca, Yuriy no es feliz con..

.–¡Tonterías! —Objeta molesta— Mi Yu es muy serio, y de muy mal temperamento, pero yo como madre te lo digo, ese brillo especial que veo en sus ojos cada vez que habla de ti, y no digamos cuando te ve, él esta enamorado de ti, y más que todo se siente feliz a tu lado, es como si todo lo que perdió en el accidente, regresara de alguna forma cuando tu estas cerca de él. Dime algo Kai, ¿Aún así te quieres ir?.

Kai se quedó en silencio, viéndola fijamente, jamás la había visto de esa forma, pero ella parece estar muy informada de todo lo que ocurre alrededor de Yuriy, e incluso viene en ese momento tan crucial para la vida del pelirrojo.

.–Quisiera quedarme… —Comenzó—

.–Entonces quédate.

.–Mi madre…

.–Fue la que atropelló a Alexei… —Le dijo fijamente, sorprendiendo aún más a Kai— ¿Acaso pensaste que no lo sabía?, e incluso el mismo Boris lo sabe. Ella nos lo dijo el mismo día del accidente, te recuerdo a ti, en sus brazos dormido, eras tan pequeño.

.–Pero Yuriy. Él no lo sabía.

.–Lo sé, no era el tiempo, pero veo por tu mirada que él ya lo sabe. ¿Acaso eso es lo que él no te puede perdonar?

Kai se queda en silencio.

.–Si él te odia a ti por ocultar tanto tiempo ese secreto, entonces también debe odiarnos a nosotros por lo mismo.

.–Ustedes son sus padres.

.–Y tu eres la persona que él ama. ¿Entonces lo perderá todo por su estúpido orgullo?

.–No lo sé, No lo sé. —Murmura mirando hacía el suelo— Estoy confundido, y ahora no sé que creer, será mejor que me vaya.

.–Quédate con Yuriy por favor.

.–Nos vemos Señora Annika. —Comenzó a caminar— Fue agradable tener esta conversación con Ud. y…

Se dio la vuelta hizo una reverencia japonesa en dirección hacía ella.

.–Gomen Nasai. —Dijo con su cabeza hacía abajo— Por todo lo que sucedió con Alexei, me disculpo nuevamente por mi madre, Perdónenos por todo, cuide mucho a Yuriy, y espero que él algún día pueda ser feliz.

.–Kai...

.–Adiós, Señora Annika.

La mujer se quedó de pie viéndolo bajar de forma apresurada, unos minutos más, ya no podía verle.

.–¿Madre? —Llamó la voz de Yuriy tras de ella—

.–¡Bebé! —Le dijo abrazándolo y dándole muchos besos en su rostro—

.–Me avergüenzas, no me abraces ni beses de esa forma. —Trataba de soltarse del abrazo que le daba ella— ¡Compórtate!.

.–Mi amor, hasta que al fin has logrado venir a ver a Alexei. —Le besa la frente—

.–Si, perdona me ha costado mucho. —Mira hacia todos lados para ver que nadie los estuviera viendo— Pero ya he aceptado, que Alexei murió y que las cosas deben seguir su rumbo.

.–Me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso.

.–Si, ese idiota de Kai me convenció de ingresar.

Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras se separaba del abrazo.

.–¿Tú amas a Kai, Yuriy? —Preguntó—

.–¡¿Qué?! —Se altera con la pregunta— ¿Qué dices?

.–Él me dijo que te amaba, —Lo tomó de los hombros— ¿Tu no le correspondes?

.–No me hables de ese imbécil. —Se molesta—

.–Yo también lo sabía.

.–¿Qué? —La mira sorprendido—

.–Si, te lo estoy diciendo. —Se levanta para verle desde arriba, se ve molesta— El día que nos avisaron de que Alexei había sido atropellado, ella te traía en brazos, tú llorabas, era ella, ¿La recuerdas?, ese día tu padre y yo sabíamos de que la madre de Kai, había atropellado a tu hermano.

.–¡No!. —Dice sorprendido mientras retrocede un par de pasos— Mientes.

.–No, no lo hago. ¿Por qué crees que lo hicimos?, para protegerte.

.–¡Mentiras! —Grita eufórico— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, tú mi propia madre.

.–¡Ya abre los ojos de una maldita vez! —Frunce el ceño molesta— Todas las personas que te amamos, estamos a tu alrededor día y noche, tratando de aliviar un poco tu dolor, cada uno a su propia manera, pero ya es hora de que te perdones Yuriy, y de que perdones a todos aquellos que se vieron involucrados en esa tragedia, no crees que lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

.–Es que acaso ni tu vas a entenderme, no ves que yo…

.–¡Cállate y escúchame jovencito!. —Ese grito provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Yuriy, y no era por el frío que le provocaba tener su ropa mojada, sino la mirada tan penetrante de su madre, jamás en toda su vida, la había visto así— ¿Piensas perderlo?, dime… ¿Eres tan orgulloso que piensas perder a la persona que ama tu corazón, por algo así?, fue algo que no se pudo evitar, dime algo, ¿crees que ella lo hizo a propósito?, la madre de Kai ha pagado su culpa todos estos años, viniendo a dejar hermosos arreglos de flores sobre la tumba de tu hermano, una vez a la semana, pidiéndome perdón cada vez que podía, su alma estaba amargada y destrozada por todo, me contó su historia, del porque huían ese día, y como sucedió todo.

Yuriy se había quedado callado, simplemente escuchándola.

.–Eras muy pequeño Yuriy, te cruzaste sin mirar, ¿No es así? —Ella había comenzado a llorar, Yuriy bajó la mirada y sus lágrimas cayeron también— No te culpo amor, yo también hubiera corrido a salvarte, pero las cosas suceden porque así están escritas, o no sé, talvez uno se forja su propio destino, pero no la culpes a ella, siempre tuvo miedo de enfrentarte, de saber tu verdadera reacción cuando lo supieras, y Boris y yo, también temíamos lo mismo, de que te llenaras de odio contra ella, que solo terminaría lastimándote más, piénsalo Yuriy, no dejes que ese odio termine alejando a Kai. No lo hagas, Alexei culpó a Nikolai, por que caíste al lago congelado, y eso molestó a Niko, que terminó aceptando un trabajo en Brasil, no lo hagas tu también, mira que ellos dos, no pudieron arreglar sus diferencias, aunque se amaron hasta el final, no pudieron despedirse, ¿Eso quieres tú?.

.–No. —Murmuró bajito— No lo sé, estoy confundido. Yo…

Ella se arrodilla y lo abraza nuevamente.

.–No lo pienses tanto amor. —Se separa un poco para verle— No pierdas a Kai, después vas a arrepentirte, él era muy pequeño también, no los culpes como si ellos quisieran haber lastimado a tu hermano.

Ella sonrió un poco.

.–Quiero que seas feliz Yuriy…

.–Lo sé…

Ella se inclina y lo abraza fuertemente.

.–Niko y Mihail van a casarse. —Dice cerrando más el abrazo—

.–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

.–Ellos me lo dijeron. —Yuriy siente como ella ha comenzado a llorar— ¿Eso es bueno no?

.–Supongo.

.–Entonces dime…

.–¿Qué cosa?

.–¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?

Él no dijo nada más, solo devolvió el abrazo tiernamente.

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

Yuriy viaja en un taxi, ha tenido que prácticamente volar hacía su casa, cambiarse de ropa, porque de su parte, habría ido a buscar a Kai con la ropa mojada, pero su madre, no se lo permitió, porque podría resfriarse, después de la mirada asesina, que le dedicó en el cementerio, no tenía opción más que obedecer.

Pronto el taxi se detuvo, le pagó al chofer y se apresuró a bajar, ese lugar era el primero que se le había ocurrido, Kai tendría que estar allí, subió las gradas de emergencia, como lo había hecho por la mañana con el ojirubí.

.–Por todos los cielos, tienes que estar aquí. —Se repetía a si mismo, al tiempo que tomaba el picaporte de la puerta en su mano y abría—

Toda la habitación pareció iluminarse al tiempo que ingresaba a ella, miró a la enfermera que estaba en el escritorio de "información", pero Yuriy notó como ella parecía turbada, marcaba con desesperación un número telefónico, y al percatarse bien, todas las personas en si, parecían alteradas.

Sin más Yuriy se acercó a ella, tenía un mal presentimiento.

.–Disculpe. —Se acercó Yuriy a ella, la joven enfermera levantó la vista— ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó, su corazón se aceleró, lo sentía latir dentro de su pecho, a toda velocidad, era como si algo doliera, ¿Por qué dolía? —

.–Te conozco. —Dijo reconociéndole de inmediato— Tú viniste con el hijo de la Señora Hiwatari, esta mañana, ¿no es así?

.–Si así es, yo vine con Kai a visitar a su madre. Veo mucha conmoción. ¿Que pasó?

.–Una tragedia. —Dijo ella angustiada, pero nada preparó a Yuriy para lo que ella le diría— La Señora Hiwatari, intentó suicidarse, tratando de ahogarse en la bañera. En estos momentos la están tratando de revivir, en su habitación.

Yuriy la miró fijamente, y sintió como su corazón se quebraba en millones de pedazos, en ese momento, su mente, su corazón y sus labios articularon una sola palabra.

.–Kai.

Salió corriendo, hacía la habitación, a travesó los pasillos, entre muchos curiosos, tenía que hablar con Kai, tenía que verle, no era posible, eso era su culpa, por lo que le había gritado en la mañana, se sentía tan mal.

Pronto llegó a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, Kai estaba de pie no muy lejos de esta, observaba directamente a los paramédicos realizar su labor de resucitación, Yuriy avanzó dos pasos, pero se detuvo, ¿Qué podía decirle?, talvez Kai en ese momento no querría verle.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, Kai ni siquiera había notado su presencia, parecía en otro mundo, solo viendo la acción dentro de la habitación, su mirada parecía triste, y eso le dolió a Yuriy en sobremanera, ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta?, no sabía que hacer, también bajó la mirada, mientras presionaba las manos, él no era una persona muy religiosa, pero pedía al cielo, que ella sobreviva, si ella moría, nunca se lo iba a perdonar a si mismo, y Kai tampoco se lo perdonaría.

Cuando levantó la vista, Kai lo miraba fijamente.

.–Kai.. yo…

.–Ahora no. —Respondió abruptamente, Yuriy se sintió muy triste, la mirada de Kai era tan Fría—

Se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, Kai tenía razón de estar molesto, lo sabía, si su madre se moría, él se sentiría muy triste, la mirada azul del pelirrojo, seguía observando a Kai, el cual no perdía detalle de los médicos, pronto Yuriy vio como sus ojos rubís parecían brillar con emoción, se giró a buscar el motivo, y notó como la madre de Kai comenzaba a toser y a respirar por si sola.

Pasó el tiempo, Yuriy permanecía apoyado en la pared, las enfermeras habían despejado el pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Kai estaba cerrada, las demás puertas fueron cerradas y todo el corredor era muy solitario, un pequeño ruido y los paramédicos salieron del lugar, vio a Kai conversar con ellos en la puerta.

.–Estará bien. —Dijo uno de ellos— No debió haberse levantado después de que le dieron su medicamento para dormir, por eso perdió el equilibrio, pero el golpe en la cabeza es leve, se recuperará, cualquier cosa, puedes hablarnos, vendremos enseguida.

.–Muchas gracias.

Los hombres se fueron por el pasillo, Yuriy los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron a lo largo de este, se giró a donde estaba la puerta abierta, y él estaba allí viéndole fijamente.

Kai se le acercó a Yuriy y se paró frente a él.

.–¿Se desmayó junto a la bañera?

.–Sí —Contestó Kai— Ella sabe que no debe levantarse después de su medicamento, pero…

.–¿Pero…?

.–No lo sé, talvez estaba soñando, que se yo. —Kai metió las manos a sus bolsillos y miró hacía la alfombra verde del suelo, se quedó en silencio, Yuriy simplemente lo observaba a la cara— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —Preguntó suavemente sin levantar el rostro—

.–Me alegro que tu madre este bien. —Evitó la pregunta, eso hizo que Kai levantara la suya y lo mirara fijamente—

.–Será mejor que vuelvas a casa Yuriy. —Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando—

Yuriy se arrepintió del comentario que había hecho, se sentía estúpido, de alguna forma no sabía que decirle, ¿Por qué estaba allí?, era más que obvio, era porque lo amaba, ¿Por qué le hacía una pregunta tan estúpida?, el idiota aquí era él, por preguntar algo así.

Sin más tomó a Kai de la camisa y lo llevó contra la pared con fuerza, con suma brusquedad, el peliazul se estrelló de espaldas, lo miró sorprendido por la acción del pelirrojo, y no lo preparó para el salvaje beso que le dio Yuriy en su boca.

Sus manos se movieron casi automáticamente, una al cuello del pelirrojo, y otra a su mejilla, correspondiéndole de la misma forma, mordiéndole los labios con ferocidad, realmente amaba a este chico.

Kai empujó con más fuerza a Yuriy y lo llevó a la pared contraria, a él realmente le gustaba tener el control de la situación, en todo sentido.

.–¿Me amas Yuriy? —Dejó de besar Kai para preguntar—

.–Idiota. —Resopló molesto por la pregunta— ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Lo empujó molesto, y Kai retrocedió dos pasos— Te amo. —Lo miró fijamente, a los ojos— ¿Me amas Kai?

.–Idiota. —Contestó con una sonrisa— Te amo tanto mi hermoso Yuriy.

Kai tomó el rostro de Yuriy entre sus manos y lo besó, esta vez más suave, quedándose en silencio, en la semi luz del pasillo, el pelirrojo levantó sus manos y lo tomó de la camisa, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo.

Sonrieron, sus labios estaban tan juntos, ese momento tan intimo y tan romántico, los hizo sonrojar a ambos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ese azul tan intenso provocaba escalofríos en la piel de Kai, en tanto ese rubí, era como fuego para la piel del pelirrojo.

.–Será mejor que vayas a casa, porque… —Dijo Kai suavemente—

.–¡NO! —Se alteró Yuriy un poco molesto— ¿Por qué me corres?, yo quiero estar contigo, te amo, me quiero quedar.

.–Déjame terminar Yuriy. —Sonríe Kai— Tan desesperado como siempre.

Yuriy se sonroja apenado.

.–Lo que quiero decir, es que vayas a casa, porque tu madre se va a preocupar por ti, yo me tengo que quedar, ya mañana temprano nos veremos.

.–Pero… —El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, mientras se quedaba en silencio—

.–Por favor. —Pidió levantándole el rostro— No me voy a ir a escondidas, te lo prometo.

.–No es eso, solo que…

.–¿Qué?

.–Aún no me preguntas si ya te perdoné a ti y a tu madre.

.–Estas aquí no?, que más pruebas necesito.

.–Mi madre y yo hablamos, y pues la verdad, creo que es injusto, eso fue hace muchos años, no debo ser tan cerrado, duele, y duele mucho, pero yo….no quiero seguir más así. Te amo demasiado como para perderte.

Kai sonrió y lo miró intensamente.

.–No dejes a tu madre comiendo sola a la mesa. —Le acarició la cara con sus dedos— Ella también ha sufrido mucho, le gusta tu compañía.

.–Quiero quedarme con…

.–Yuriy que te dije de..

.–Ahora déjame terminar a mi… —Interrumpe Yuriy, sorprendiendo al ojirubi— Desearía quedarme contigo toda la noche, pero sé que ya tendremos tiempo juntos, y podremos… —Se ruboriza—

.– ¿Y podremos? —Kai levanta una ceja—

Yuriy cierra sus manos contra la camisa de Kai y lo atrae hacía él, para susurrar sobre sus labios.

.–Hacer el amor Kai… —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos— y esta vez me toca a mi amarrarte a la cama y hacerte lo mismo o cosas más salvajes de lo que tu me hiciste en aquella ocasión.

Ese susurro hace sonrojar a Kai que abre sus ojos sorprendido.

.–Eso se oye riquísimo. —Sonrió Kai, descendió al oído de Yuriy a susurrar suavemente— Te amo Yuiry, y hay tantas cosas pervertidas que se me vienen a la mente que quisiera hacerte.

Yuriy cierra sus ojos para escuchar las palabras de Kai, pronto da un sobre salto cuando atrevidamente el peliazul ha metido su mano entre sus piernas, apretándole el miembro entre sus dedos. No puede evitar suspirar emocionado, pero a la vez muy apenado, lleva su propia mano a la muñeca de Kai para detener esos pequeños pero deliciosos movimientos.

.–Aquí no Kai. —Susurra suavemente—

.–¿No tienes ganas? —Pregunta Kai mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja— Yo realmente he deseado esto por mucho tiempo.

.–Yo también, pero aquí no podemos. No seas pervertido.

Kai ríe divertido ante el comentario, retira su mano y encierra al pelirrojo en una especie de prisión con sus manos sobre la pared.

.–Eres el chico más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida.

.–Lo sé. —Responde de forma modesta, Kai sonríe ampliamente ante esa respuesta—

.–Te juro… —Dice poniéndose serio— Te juro que te haré muy feliz Yuriy, y algún día… —Levantó una mano acariciándole las mejillas con la yema de sus dedos— Algún día borraré esa tristeza que a veces tienes en tu mirada. Te lo prometo mi hermoso pelirrojo.

.–Te amo Kai. —Lo abraza fuertemente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del ojirubí— Tu me haces feliz Kai, quédate conmigo siempre, y seré feliz.

Kai hace que se separen levemente, desciende un poco a besarle los labios, en donde el pelirrojo le recibió, abriendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos.

**/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/0/ Capitulo Final /0/**

El sonido de un bip resonaba en una habitación, la cual esta repleta de tulipanes de diferentes colores, al centro de la misma una amplia cama, en la que duerme placidamente un hermoso pelirrojo, se puede ver su respiración pausada a través de la sábana blanca que cubre su delgado cuerpo.

De pie cerca de la puerta esta un hombre ya entrado de edad, le observa atentamente, mientras muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar casi inconscientemente, su mirada parece perdida en la nada, observa atentamente el rostro del hombre tendido en esa cama.

Lo acompaña otro hombre, se mantiene bajo el contramarco de la puerta, mira fijamente al hombre de mayor edad, que parece pensativo y nervioso.

.–¿Por qué haces esto Mihail? —Pregunta Boris casi en un susurro sin siquiera mirarlo, sus ojos siguen clavados en la cama— ¿Por qué?

.–No le voy a preguntar el porque Señor Boris. —Responde quedamente— Realmente sus razones no me interesan. Además yo siempre lo supe.

.–¡¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?! —Resopla intranquilo el pelivioleta girándose a verlo muy enfadado— Tu silencio realmente me molesta, si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya. Dime que quieres. ¿Quieres dinero acaso por tu silencio?

.–No Señor Boris. —Responde metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada— Lo que yo quiero el dinero no me lo puede dar.

.–No te entiendo. —Se gira a verlo, después de casi veinte minutos de silencio espantoso— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

.–Puedo sonar egoísta, pero no me importa. —Comenta mirando a través de la puerta, hacía el muchacho dormido en la cama— Le he pedido a Nikolai que se case conmigo.

Boris hace un gesto de sorpresa ante lo pronunciado por ese muchacho, se gira nuevamente a depositar sus ojos para dentro de la habitación.

.–Me lo voy a llevar lejos. —Continua— A donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, en donde… en donde no lo podré perder nuevamente con nadie.

.–Pero Nikolai esta…

.–¡Ya Lo sé! —Murmura molesto— Ya lo sé... siempre fue él, en todo tiempo fue él, pero no más, no diré nada de esto a su familia ni a nadie, este secreto quedará encerrado bajo llave dentro de mi mismo, y jamás se lo contaré a Nikolai.

.–Haz lo que quieras. —Comenta con voz severa— Lo que tú hagas, o dejes de hacer junto con ese muchacho me tiene sin cuidado. Solo asegúrate de irte lejos, me he jurado a mi mismo que mientras viva, no veré sufrimiento en los ojos azules que más amo. Ahora vete. Y no vuelvas a venir aquí.

.–Ya lo sé. —Se gira para salir caminando— Y aunque diga los ojos azules que más ama, sé que se refiere a toda su familia, pero no olvide que Ud. es el causante del mayor dolor, cuando ellos se enteren de esto, los volverá a ver sufrir, por su gran engaño.

.–Eso es algo que no te importa. —Cerró sus puños con enfado— Solo vete de una vez.

Mihail salió al pasillo y comenzó a recorrerlo hasta perderse del lugar, la habitación nuevamente quedó en silencio, una mujer muy elegante vestida de blanco ingresó a la habitación, Boris caminó hacía ella e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

.–Melinda. —Saluda cortésmente estrechándole la mano— ¿Qué sucedió te escuchabas muy alterada esta todo bien?

.–No te preocupes Boris. —Contestó Ella— Te tengo buenas noticias.

.–¿Qué ha pasado?

.–Sus signos cerebrales tuvieron una mejoría impresionante esta mañana.

.–¿Debido a que?, si todo este tiempo sus signos han sido iguales, ¿Qué fue diferente?

.–Ese muchacho.

.–¿Quién?, ¿Mihail?.

.–Si, él entró, y le habló, no estoy segura de que, pero eso provocó una reacción. Esto tiene que ser Boris. —Comenta entusiasmada— Esta debe ser la señal que habías estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Boris se queda en silencio, solo escuchando a la mujer, en sus ojos se refleja una alegría indescriptible, mientras ellos conversan dentro de la habitación, el hombre que duerme, hace pequeños movimientos con sus dedos sobre las sábanas, sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus parpados se mueven lentamente, los cuales comienzan a abrirse casi en cámara lenta, unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro fueron mostrados, que se acostumbraron poco a poco a la luz.

Sus labios se movieron, y un pequeño susurro salió de ellos.

.–Nikolai… —Parpadeo varias veces— Yuriy….

Continuara…

**/0+ FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN /0/**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, ya andaba yo de perdida, pero aquí he vuelto, pues no quiero irme así como asi, no me gustaba como quedaba esta historia, y quise darle un final, porque es la que más me gustó como me ha quedado, les agradezco a todos su apoyo, por estar conmigo, por todos sus correos.

La verdad es la única historia que terminaré.. LO SIENTO… sería mucho trabajo para mi terminar las demás porque ya no tengo tiempo de nada, a puras penas de terminar este capitulo, porque mi trabajo me lo impide, y la universidad, y el anime, ja,ja,ja.. bueno casi no veo ya, por la falta de tiempo.

Pero espero les gusta y que haya valido la pena, si les gustó déjenme un review, para saber si aún alguien lee, y si quieren el final.

Besitos,

Anyanka Khushrenada (Danie-Chan)

Honduras. C.A.

10 de diciembre de 2007

11: 26 p.m.

**DEDICADA A CUATRO MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS:**

**Mikael Mudou (Tona), Sacristhia I. Oscurathy (Marie-chan) , Ginny -Flor de cerezo- (Kayle-chan) y GabZ **

**¡Aunque ya no lean, nunca les olvidare!**

PD: El final realmente les sorprenderá….


End file.
